Dragon Age-Alistair's proposal
by ipegasus
Summary: Based on characters from DA:O by David Gaider with Ser Gilmore, expanded by Immortality, this is an introduction to a story that is being set far-off into the future of Fereldon. Many years following that of, "A Life Worth Living". So spoilers abound. You have been warned. For mature readers please.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny midmorning day that found Tara Gilmore alone tending to her flowerbeds in front of her adopted home in Hunter Fell. She was planting fall sprouts anticipating a lovely showing in time for the Harvest Celebrations. Harvest time was always the busiest time of the year for her family because the work was tedious but the rewards were usually so abundant that everyone, even the most emotionally challenged members of her staff, found some reason to be jolly. This was so important to the success of their practical Winter hibernation because they always had this time to share their stories from.

She worked busily along the even rows in her decorative wooden planting boxes. They were skillfully decorated with wooden cutouts of fierce dragons, handsome knights and sturdy steeds that lined up along it's front borders in celebration of the long history of the Gilmore families rich heritage. Her concentration though was soon broken by the familiar sound of a fast approaching horse making such a noise as to alert all who were working up and around the homes sturdy front gates.

Tara rose to her feet, brushed back a loose curl from her brow and tried to adjust her straw hat so that she could better see the coat of the distant rider to identify where he came from. Walking closer up the path leading to the gate the rider soon came into view and she waited to see how her guards were planning to address him. Already she could see where this rider was coming to her from.

"Milady, do you recognize this rider? Says he's the King's man is that so? Should I let him pass?" Heathcliff asked looking quite unsure of himself and a little embarrassed.

"Please do and yes, his coat, I recognize it. Excuse me, Ser, if you could just come to the front of the house I will take what you are carrying. You can rest your horse, pick up something to drink and eat if you would like."

"You are Lady Gilmore than? I'm to only give this to the lady and no one else mind you. Strict orders from his majesty himself, milady."

"I am she and I understand. The King gets that way at times. I assure you that I am she. Now what is that you have for me from him?"

"Oh, this package, here, is for you. I uhm …need a signature here. I suppose the King himself will be expecting to recognize it. Must know you from somewhere, seeing how else will he know you signed for it and all."

"I'm sure the King knows my handwriting. We have known each other for many years now. If you weren't so new you would know me too, of course." Tara smiled at him and this made him blush.

"Mama, mama, what did we get! Ooh… I told Elias, that it was one of the King's riders. He said that it wasn't but I said he was sadly mistaken. I of course would know that coat a mile away. You are from the palace are you not!" Rodney asked him enthusiastically barely able to get out a word clearly.

"That I am lad. Squire Chatsworth the name but you can call me Caleb."

"Nice to meet you Caleb. My name is Rodney but no one ever calls me that but my nanny or my parents when they are vexed with me. Everyone calls me Roddy. So, can I take your horse for you there?"

"It is nice to meet you too, uhm Roddy is it? I ….well ….about my horse…"

"Rodney, please, is Elias following after you? Please show Ser Chatsworth to the kitchen so he can get something to eat before he has to head back."

"But mama, I wanted to ride it back. You know how I love black stallions to ride!"

"Yes, love but this man must have been riding for hours now and he has to be very hungry. Is your father still out in the west fields today?"

"Yes, at least he was last time we met. Who knows where he is now? Come along than, Caleb, let us go and please tell me all about your horse."

"Milady? Is this the rider's horse? He's from the palace, eh? Pretty nifty stallion he's riding here. Though I didn't think the king would be sending out riders right before harvest. Is it important news? Should I get the Bann?"

"Hum ..oh no! I haven't even had a chance to open this up much less read any of it. If you would please take his horse to the stable, get it food and water, that will be all for now. Thank you, Elias."

"Very well, milady. I'm to be watching out for Roddy though seeing how he just can't seem to help but get into things and all.."

"Yes, well he wants to learn how to do everything, all at once it seems! I sent him to the kitchen with the rider. Once you have the horse taken care of, you can meet up back with him there. I doubt he will have wandered off before you are finished. That poor rider hasn't a clue what he has gotten himself into. Roddy will ask him a hundred questions before he can finish his meal. Lunch isn't too far from us now so I expect to see my husband very soon. If something hasn't gone awry or any of the animals haven't gone astray that is. It is always something exciting going on this time of the year." She mentioned as she found a spot to put down her package and start to gather up the tools, and make safe the sprouts she still was determined to finish planting this day.

Time lingered on and Tara picked up her package to retreat to her favorite spot. It was a deck Rory had built for her right off of their bedroom. This he told her on their fifth anniversary was the closest he was ever going to get to building her a tree house and hopefully it will suffice her need to escape from her troubles. Of course she was overjoyed. As long as she could stand at the railings of it and look down, far below to see the land beneath it and then far into the valley beyond it, she was pleased enough.

Now, she sat in her favorite chair, trying to concentrate on Alistair's rather poor handwriting. She never could figure out how he spent so much time in the Chantry and not improve on his penmanship? It was a personal letter or else he would have just had one of his scribes write it out while he dictated but considering the subject ? She was relieved that hopefully no one else had read this letter beside herself at the moment. It was already her second time through it. His words were ..well…heartfelt if not somewhat hard for her to believe. Had it really come to this ..conclusion? This request or task so to speak was something she feared might be asked of her but something so far fetched, she always thought of it more as a fairy tale rather than something that would ever be considered in reality. Especially her own reality. Especially now. How could she even discuss all of this with Rory? She had hoped she never would have to but now ...things … aren't that simple.

When she asked Alistair to go through that ritual with Morrigan, she half hoped that he refused her. But when had Alistair ever refused her anything that she asked of him in earnest? She couldn't recall a time. Even Rory stated that he was sure there would be repercussions to asking this of Alistair but that they would face the challenge together. She wondered if this was what he had in mind when he said all of that. How could Rory now, after all of these years they have been married, eight of them, to honor Alistair's request of them? It was being made of her but really they are a couple and honestly they both would have to make this sacrifice. Could she even go through with it? She once had feelings for Alistair but Rory showed up and all of that was pushed to the wayside in favor of his plea for her affections. Rory's part will be tough but what she must be willing to do? To risk? That will be what will matter the most to him.

She sat there taking in the afternoon sun. How wonderful it felt, so warm and comforting. As opposed to those long days and nights in the eerily silent, frozen wastelands of Haven. Rory had so majestically slain the Frost Dragon there. She thought she was impressed when he put an end to Flemeth's treachery but out there, in the freezing cold, after finding the Urn of Sacred Ashes, she didn't believe there was anything that scared him on that day. Not even a fierce fire breathing dragon. She hoped that he can recall that sort of courage for today because if she went through with Alistair's plea, it would take maybe even more courage than even that. He will need all of his trust in what she hoped he truly believed was unshakable, their love for one another.

It was going to be up to her to tell him this news. She already decided where and how she was going to do it. Why did Alistair wait until now to ask this of them? Harvest was gearing up to full swing and soon Winter will be upon them. I suppose if Rory is to go out among the Bannorn, perhaps this is the best time to meet up with the other families of their community? It was ritual to do so any how. She gathered up the pages of her letter and slipped them back safely into it's pouch. Lunch was soon to be upon them so she needed to get changed before going out to greet her husband as he returned in from the fields.

In the kitchen women were working away preparing for the afternoon meal. This was no easy task since there were so many extra people here to help with the preparation for the Fall harvest. It wasn't much of a surprise to see the lady of the house in the kitchen though her request was not a common one for this time of the year.

"Hello Helga, may I speak with you for a moment?" Tara asked politely.

"Of course, milady, what can I do for you?"

"Could you gather together a picnic lunch for the Bann and I to take out with us? I'm afraid we need to have some time alone to talk and it would be best if we went out to do this. I know this is sudden but I only got this message from the King this morning and it isn't something I should let fester until the evening. I hope you understand."

"Aye, milady. I heard word of your message and we took good care of that Caleb fellow for you dear. He was a nice boy. Must have been new? Since none of us recognized him from before."

"Yes, I didn't recognize him either but that doesn't really matter. If you can take care of my request, I will be grateful."

"Sure enough milady. Right on it." She bantered but already Tara was thinking of her next task to accomplish today.

She left the kitchen intent to stop by the nursery to see how her daughter was fairing with her lessons. She barely got to say hello to her before setting out on her busy tasks this morning.

She walked up to the door and stopped to listen to Tabitha try to sound out the letters her nanny was helping her to recognize. Tabby had to work extra hard to try to pronounce her letters clearly but she would keep at it until she felt she had said it back correctly.

"Oh, mama, mama, how long have you been there? I was waiting all day to see you again! She cried out as she pushed back her chair in a rush to reach her mothers' arms to embrace her enthusiastically.

"I am sorry I couldn't come here sooner, love. I got here as fast as I could."

"ooh, well Roddy told me all about the man who rode on the black, shiny horse. Mostly he talked about the horse but he was the King's man right mama? Are we going to a party? I so want to go to a party mummy, really I do!"

"Well, I am sure you do my love but let's just find out what this all important letter is about before we start getting all dressed up shall we?" Her father stated catching them both by surprise.

" Papa! Can we go? Please say we can go to the party! Please!"

"Was it an invitation my love or something more ominous, may I ask?"

"The second one I'm afraid."

"I see, well Tabby, we have many parties coming up in a few weeks and I am sure you will have a new dress for each and every one of them. Back to your lessons now. Listen to Ellie while I speak to your mother about this news from the King."

"Very well, papa but I only want the King to send riders if he is having a party. Nothing else. Please tell him this from now on."

"I shall share this with him the very next time that we speak. Or write. Whichever comes up first." Rory replied still looking at his wife trying to determine what could the letter possibly have said to make her look so concerned. He could just tell something was bothering her and it probably wasn't something good.

"Come along now, Tara, it seems we have much to discuss." He told her and she followed his lead as his hand pushed firmly against her back leading her out of the nursery.

They walked down the long hallway and he started to continue on with their conversation.

"I spoke to Helga and she informed me that we were going on a picnic? Sudden change of plans?"

"Yes, I was hoping to catch you coming in from the fields but I am so behind schedule today."

"Rodney and Elias both, almost simultaneously, told me about the King's rider and his magnificent horse. Mostly about the horse and a package the king sent to you, not to me, that you would not open until after they left you. So very ominous my love. What is going on here? I at least know it has nothing to do with a party. Though I wouldn't expect a special rider for news of that sort unless it was some dignitary who insists the Heroine of Fereldon must make her appearance."

"Rory stop that. You know I hate that title more than you do. It could have very well been Grey Warden business as you rightly know. In some ways, that is precisely what it is but please, there is more to it than that and I think I need some time alone with you before things get really busy around here. You don't mind do you?"

"No, not really. At least I had some time to change. I mean if we get to ride out to the lake, might as well make the most of it. I didn't hear that the children were being included on this little expedition of ours are they?"

"No. I think it is best that we have some time alone, just you and I." She reached over and kissed him quickly. Than smiled back at him to drink in the warmth of his blushing and smiling back at her. She wanted to remember that look, just in case she didn't see it again for a few days coming.

"Ah, wait there. If I am going to be kissed than you must at least do it the right way, like this." He reached down to gather her up for a longer and more passionate kiss.

"Uhm, Rory, that's wonderful, let's pick up our lunch so we can get our horses and ride out before it gets too late."

"Of course, my love. It would work best for me though if you brought up such ideas at the beginning of the day? I can get my foreman to order about our workers but I still have to give him more details before we ride out of here."

"I know, this all just fell into my lap. Go ahead and I will meet you at the stables. I'll get our lunch and meet you out there. How does that sound?"

"Like a plan I will work with. This is all very sudden but since when did I ever enjoy life being so predictable? It never was my fate for very long. Especially after I met up with you."

"Than I am grateful for saving you from what could have been a very dull and boring sort of existence."

"I thank you than milady, for a job well done."

"I will catch up with you, my husband, but you must hurry along as you said." She smiled back at him and winked before disappearing down the great hall heading toward the kitchen.

He continued forward until he reached the large doorway leading out to the fields. Despite her flirty demeanor he knew something was up and it couldn't be too good of news since she was going to all of this trouble to share it with him. Taking him out to the lake meant she didn't want others to listen in on their conversation. Great, if she didn't get news from the King and it was just some idle play. Not great if she was going to tell him some bad news and didn't want him to bring down the house when he objected to whatever fool idea Alistair got into his head this time and expected them to play along with. His pace quickened after Alistair name came to mind. Now he really wanted to know what was up. His manservant told him that his wife went to their room to read the letters and didn't come downstairs for some time afterwards. Which must mean she is feeling ill at ease over something he wrote to her. Over the years, from time to time, Alistair would feel lonely and it was always to Tara that he sent his weepy letters to, seeking her shoulder to cry on. It was beyond Rory's imagination how the man could never seem to find at least one woman to keep him occupied for any length of time other than his own wife? Alistair had finally married but so far, there have been no children. While Rory and Tara had two that they simply adored and cherished.

Her labor with their second child was especially challenging. Poor Tabitha would not turn and it took the effort of Andraste to deliver that poor child. Tara had barely made it through the ordeal with her life and it was his wish that they not have any more. So far he had been successful in that endeavor but he knew he mostly had the taint to thank for that. It had been three, almost four years since Tabitha's birth. She came four years after her brother and Rory knew soon she would no longer be able to bare any more children at all. This being so for her made Alistair's predicament that much more serious. It also put his children closer in line for the throne. Something he himself wished to spare them from. Still he accepted teachers from the palace when it was necessary. Teryn Fergus Cousland, that sounded so strange to him even now, had married their friend, Leliana and they had a daughter only two years younger than Rodney. So far that was all. Bann Teagan had finally himself decided he had to marry least Alistair fit him with a wife of his choosing so his Wedding was due but already has been postponed twice. How can the man get the flu twice in one year? They were beginning to think it was never to take place. Of course he continues to blame it on Alistair's never ending excursions and his demands that the Bann accompany him whenever he must travel. Perhaps, if the King spent some time in the palace than he too might produce an heir and Roland can rest easy that his children will not be called upon to serve the Crown, except for mundane tasks and boring parties. At least Tabitha seemed to look forward to them. Than so did Tara before her father decided she had to grow up and start acting like a teryna-to-be instead of a silly little girl. Tabitha was only three. Roland hoped that she might remain a silly little girl for as long as he could keep her that way. He promised his wife never to complain. Of course how long he can keep to that promise remains to be seen.

Roland saw to his foreman and than made his way toward the barn to address his man there. Things were calming down as the final horses were being settled back into their stalls after their morning walks.

"Ah, milord, what brings you here at this fine hour!" His horse master greeted him cautiously.

"Gather up some groomsmen, the mistress and I are riding out to the lake now for lunch." He ordered.

"Now milord? Or do you mean this evening?"

"Now as in right away. Please have our horses saddled up, my wife will be here soon enough."

"Very well than my Bann, I'll see that it is done."

"Thank you Henry. I am sorry for the urgency. I'm afraid it couldn't be helped."

"Of course, milord. Not to worry." He answered back before turning to yell for his head groomsman to get a move on and saddle up his master's horses.

"Oh, Rory, here I am. Are the horses ready?" She asked him anxiously ready to get going.

"No, of course not. I barely got out here before you did. Come along with me, there was something I wanted you to try and now is a good opportunity for you to do so."

"Oh, if I must but I am rather hungry."

"Great because we have this new cheese the creamery begged me to try and I wanted to get your opinion on what you thought of it?"

"Fine, do we have something to drink with this? " She asked hoping he remembered she preferred to eat and drink at the same time.

"As a matter of fact,…he reached for her basket and pulled out a bottle of wine to skillfully uncork with a wine opener he carried attached to his key chain.

"So very cunning of you to think of this all." She smiled and he looked back at the cheese he was waiting for her to try. She hesitated because the last one was not very good and already her day was not running so smoothly. To have to ride a horse with an upset stomach was not one of her favorite activities.

"Well, what to do you think?"

"I, well, what did you think of it?

"Ah, that doesn't matter. I want your opinion, not clouded by my own."

"It is fine. Smells like something Alistair might crave. Myself, I much prefer softer cheeses but you know this already." She looked over at him for some understanding.

"I know but this isn't too bad. Perhaps better in a sauce? It was the first time I tried it but I am not as picky as you are."

"So you keep reminding me."

"Good enough, here drink this so I can cork it up and we can be on our way out."

"Oh, maybe you might pick up another bottle of wine, if the horses are not ready yet. We might need it. It is getting hotter out here."

"Yes, it is. Very well than, wait right here. Don't drink the whole bottle here without me before I get back."

"Better hurry than." She told him with a laugh and he stared back at her to warn her that he was serious before turning away to retrieve that second bottle. She was such a tease but he loved that quality in her. He smiled with this thought which helped him quicken his pace. He was now anxious to move along with this afternoon tryst.

"Here Henry, share a glass of wine with me. You are welcome to try some of this fine cheese if you dare. Something our friends in the creamery sent over to test us with so it seems.

"Thank you milady. Your horses are ready to ride. I asked that a good blanket be added to yours since you are not exactly wearing your usual riding clothes."

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness. I am sure it will come in handy. It is too hot out to have to wear those clothes. We aren't going out that far anyways. It will be good to just feel the wind rushing past us today."

"Yes, of course. Here, let me get this basket attached for you and I will help you up onto your horse if you wish."

"I ..well, I need to finish my glass of wine first." Tara answered him uneasily. Chez Marie nudged her jealousy so she steadied her jaw and shared her glass with her as well. How it reminded her of their long travels on dry and dusty roads.

"You…are so spoiled. But I have ran you pretty hard at times, haven't I? What can I say? Some days, all I could think about was seeing my home. Getting back to my family as fast as we could muster was worth a hard ride, wasn't it?"

Chez Marie just grumbled and this made Tara laugh out loud. Such an opinionated girl this one was.

Just than Roland showed up in a rush, rustling up some fallen leaves on the ground in his haste. Only a young child could have imitated his enthusiasm better. He was happy now too, to escape the stress of the day and spend an exciting afternoon just with his lovely wife. Rarely did they take this sort of break because of all the duties that called upon their time during this busy season. He had already decided he will make the most of it.

Henry made a show of steadying the horse as its' mistress set down her empty wine glass. He waited patiently to offer his assistance since obviously, the lady would not be able to mount the horse while trying to gather up her skirt at the same time.

"Ah, that will be fine, Henry, I'm back and I can help her up, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, milord, I know you are anxious to get out so I was merely trying to help you along."

"Of course Henry, but you do know, I prefer to help my wife. Especially if she insist on not wearing the proper clothing to ride out in." Rory looked at the man with a sharp glare, to remind him that he has his place and not to over step it when he has made his instruction very clear to the man at least once before in this regards.

"My apologies, milord."

"Very well than. Let me see, how much did you leave me to drink? Barely half of the bottle? Hum?"

"I told Henry he could drink with me and of course I had to share with Chez Marie. Better to calm her now in case all of this rush makes her think she can buck me."

"Of course. If she dares, I will have her shot so she best know her place. Ah, as always, Reggie knows just what I need to drink when I need it. Let me help you my love and than we can be off!"

"Very well than and don't get too coy with me Bann, not with all of these people running all about." She warned him because already he was staring at her as if he had too much mischief on his mind.

Rory leaned in to whisper as he helped her balance onto her saddle. "I'll just pretend you don't like it when I flirt with you" He slide his had down her thigh saying. Then he spoke up more formally, as if no one else noticed he was whispering to her before "Sorry, my wife, did I mention the wine was very good?"

"Yes, as opposed to that cheese I suppose."

"Let's be on our way than. I'd race you but I would feel terrible if you ripped your dress. Not to mention that I would have to listen to you talk about it when I much rather be doing something else."

"Very well than, I'll meet you there but remember, I have the blanket." She smiled back at him and he nodded back at her, smiling in agreement before riding off for the Lake.

The Lake or really more of a pond this time of the year fed off of the snow from the mountains in the Wintertime. This late in the season, the river flowing through it was barely enough water to move the fish to and fro. Still when the sun glistened off of the water, like twinkling little stars, it seemed like a place kissed by fairies and was often to where children and young adults would flock to in the hot Summer sun. It was Fall now and most of their youth were much too busy with their studies and farm work to find the time to wander out this far. It would have been a nice day to bring out the children, Rory thought as he unsaddled his horse to let him drink some and rest from his hard ride out there. Really, what Rory was dying to do was jump into the water to cool himself off and so he did as soon as he freed his horse. He knew his wife would think he was being very childish but soon he would have her convinced it was the only sane thing two people could do when presented with such an option in such a place. He already had figured out she brought him here to discuss bad news and so he was going to make the best of it while he could.

"Whoa, Marie, this is far enough for the both of us. I'm sure you are anxious to meet up with Antoine, so please, don't let me delay you for too long." She found herself talking to her horse as if they were old friends. Since she raised her from a foal she felt this was true as rain. She dismounted from her horse with a thump, wishing for once, Rory would at least wait to help her from her horse when they came out this way. Well, when they first were married and came out here, he was a little more attentive. Now she supposed her own sense of independence had him spoiled some and he felt she could manage it on her own. Let him deliver two babies and then see how much easier it was to pretend she was still only twenty two she thought as she fought to unbuckle her horse's saddle.

"Tara, do you need any help?" Rory called out to her when he noticed her bending over trying to release the buckle.

"Oh, no, of course I can manage it. Don't let me stop you." She answered back and he could tell by the tone of her voice that he better move fast if he really wanted her to join him.

"Here, now, …. you could have waited….. for me to catch up with you before trying to do this…there! See, easy!" He easily lifted up her saddle to hoist it away from her horses back and Marie was off to the lake eager to cool off.

"Ha, ha, she is so spoiled, that horse of yours. Now if she was carrying me around than maybe she can be excused for her impatience. You didn't even run her much at all today."

"Yes, she is probably disappointed with me since I did hold her back some. I didn't train her to be a show pony, so I can hardly complain."

"No and I know we have been so busy at home, we haven't gone riding much of late. It's just I had to oversee the management of that new field this year. This will be the first year we will be making our own wine and next year, maybe even champagne. Now wouldn't that be nice? Hum?"

"I thought you were a farmer?" She asked him nonchalantly.

"I am a man of many talents, mademoiselle. Why must I limit myself to just one specialty, mon chere?"

"Why indeed? As long as you feel you have enough trusted staff to maintain your work when we are gone, I care not."

"Tres bien. And oui, I am working on my French some because Roddy, is studying it with his palace tutor. I'm sure there will be a test on it when next we must make our appearance.""If Alistair remembers any of it I would be thoroughly impressed."

"So we didn't get an urgent summon to the palace than?"

"I'm not sure how to describe what he is asking of us this time."

"Than, since I do not have to mount my horse and ride off to play the gallant knight, we can take off this hat, you don't need it, these shoes, don't tell me you are wearing stockings? Why? I am surprised you didn't run them trying to ride with these ridiculous things on, there is one, now let me get this other one. Maybe I should have just left them on? No, there! Was this all necessary to wear out here just to go swimming?"

"I didn't exactly dress to go swimming."

"But you knew that we would. If I take off this belt, will you lose your skirt?

"No."

"Really? Too bad. Good luck trying to swim with it than. Okay, up you go!"

"Rory, really I can walk!"

"I know that but there are stickers, you know those sharp pointy things and I know how you hate to have to pull them from your skirt so here, I am saving you the trouble. I thought that is why you married me? So I can lug you around wherever I would travel."

"Really? Here I thought it was the other way around? I thought you married me so you could make excuses for why you must always pack up and leave here or there?"

"Well, that too. Isn't it nice to know we have so many nice opportunities to get away from it all? I told you I would do great things with this place. I didn't tell you that I was such a good manager that it would allow me to get away with moments like this one, whenever you get this sudden urge to go out mating. I once told father I suppose we are lucky in some respects. Your being tainted. If you weren't , surely you would have been pregnant all of the time like those McRae's. I do love our children madly. I am grateful. Not that I'd complain about our having more children if it wasn't such a burden on you. However, since I do have to carry you around from time to time, that I can do so one at time rather than you and whomever else was hoping to join up with our family, is a relief."

"You didn't tell your father this, did you? Oh please, say you are just teasing me, please?"

"You are just teasing me please. There? Did I repeat it right? Word for word?"

"Might as well drop me right here. Hopefully the cool water will help me come back to my senses. Though obviously, I lost those a long time ago."

"Ha, ha yes, I am willing to take all of the credit for that cause. Here! Really, you have to take this dress off to swim or you will drown. Just let me untie the back of this…for you. Now lift up your arms and I can hopefully get this off, over your head."

"Ah, well, nice to know you can double as my chambermaid when we are on the road. Thank you."

"Come now, I can't even count how many times I have had to help you dress and undress when we were on the road. Sometimes, urgency was necessary, when the occasion was more than a little daring." They both started laughing over the memory of some of their more awkward moments from the past.

"We use to argue over who was strapped into their armor more?"

"It was suppose to be designed to keep us protected."

"Ha, ha, than I don't know how to explain why my father didn't insist on more buckles? Not that I didn't already feel like a stuffed turkey in my training armor as it was."

"If he knew how adept I was at removing them, surely he would have."

"That is very true. Though using a knife once, that was just cheating. Than I had to re-sew those two straps back on before anyone found out what you did. Surely I should have just left it on your bed and let you have to try and explain your way out of that stunt of yours."

"Oh, wow, didn't you get me into enough trouble already? If you didn't dare me to try it, well? How could I ignore a dare and keep my self-respect? I didn't even scratch you, that took some talent."

"Indeed. I wonder when you had the time to learn such a thing? I couldn't imagine it being part of your real training?"

"No, not in particular. Though sometimes in battle, a buckle gets so bent out of sorts, you just have to cut your straps if you ever want to be done with the thing. Mind you that the armor we wear in the field is much heavier and more complicated than the ones we just use for training."

"True. I never did receive anything really worthy of fighting in but than you know, my father was so insistent on keeping me away from any serious fighting. How he could have been so short sighted in this manner? Than again, sending me off with Duncan, I suppose he thought he was going to shut me up in some castle somewhere? Surely he wouldn't send me off to war in such flimsy armor?"

"No, of course not. He was dying, remember? Probably not thinking too clearly either. I'm sure he trusted Duncan to outfit you better before sending you out against the horde."

"Well, I did find mother and make my way to the armory. At least there I was able to find something suitable to fight with. Mother told me I was to take our family sword and avenge our family. Honestly though, it was hardly enough to complete that task. I was able to pawn jewelry and some items to barter for at least something to protect me in a fight. The rest I ..well.. scrounged around for. Duncan gave me nothing to defend myself with unfortunately before sending us recruits out to face our first darkspawn. Except for Alistair. That was some experience."

"I am sorry to hear this. Surely he should have known better. No initial training?"

"No, but apparently he already knew I could defend myself in a fight. I can challenge you Rory but in a serious fight, besting you is almost impossible."

"Almost impossible? Hum?"

"Well, obviously, I would have to cheat, to beat you."

"True, and yes, I can only imagine what you would come up with. Still, knowing that you hadn't actually lead a group into battle before your turn with the Grey Wardens, well, I am almost grateful to have missed the experience. Than again, imagining having Alistair giving orders? I would greatly fear for your life."

"I know! It seems though I have a talent for it. Desperation, accompanied by a few weak men, tends to bring out the survival instincts in a person, so it would seem? Sadly, or luckily, depends on how you might view it, I really was the only member of my recruiting class with any serious combat training. It was a serious challenge but I was obviously up to the task or else, uhm..we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Yes, so Duncan sent you on a mission, of sorts, on your own, with only Alistair as a leader?"

"I'm afraid so. I think you can see though how Alistair came to be so dependent on me over time. He can fight. It is just in a heated battle, he can't seem to reason things out at the same time. Apparently not part of Templar training, I suppose?"

"Lucky for you, your father allowed us to practice some together than. Even though I found you to be very distracting, reminding myself that in an invasion, I would be too busy to always be watching your, uhm ..tail, all of the time."

"Very funny. I'm suppose to laugh at your attempt now at humor?"

"Fair enough. I've caught you watching me too!"

"Yes, I need to pay attention to what is going on in the battle field after all."

"I see, so you aren't going to admit it. I know better though."

"It's hard not to notice you."

"I know! We both know that some men tend to fight unfairly when it comes to fighting with women. Knowing this much and feeling for you the way that I did and still do, it made me want to help you protect yourself from such unkind acts. Obviously, since you survived those early days with Duncan, I must have taught you some useful strategy."

"It helped me a lot. That was why I was always so eager to spar with you. I wanted and needed to fight not play with swords. I have no idea how Duncan found out about me, as a fighter, but I know my training saved my life. More than once. I am grateful that you were able to put aside your flirting just long enough to help me grow as a competent warrior. I can't say, had circumstance been different, if I really would have signed up to be a Grey Warden independently? My father surprised me when he gave me up to Duncan after so adamantly denying him initially. I do wonder though, would Duncan have saved my life if I turned down his offer?"

"You believe that maybe he wouldn't?"

"I cannot say. They are very strict about their recruiting. Not to mention secretive of their sacrifices. I am grateful that we have implemented certain changes in our order. Never should a person be asked to give up their family or right to one unless they are certain it is their path to take. It does us no good to have to fight besides those who are bitter over the consequences or feel deceived by the Warden's requirements."

"I understand some of his reasoning. Recruiting is hard. Though even now, with no serious Blight to contend with, there will always be those who find an adventurous life attractive. I appreciated your honesty in this matter very much though. I believe we would have been happy to live our lives without any children of our own but for our families sake, I am very grateful that we have been able to share the experience of being natural parents ourselves."

"So am I. Things might have been different for us, had Roddy not come along as early as he did but than I have taken that as sign that maybe it was for the best that you remain as you are. Rather than join the order."

"It does make me uneasy at times though. Some still feel I am unsuited for recruiting since I didn't make the ultimate sacrifice."

"Surely they must understand our circumstances, at least?"

"What? Oh some say because of your rank, we are obligated to have offspring. While others whisper we have taken an unfair advantage because of your exalted status. Something any Grey Warden would have given just in service to the Crown and the Order."

"Fools. Yes, of course I have this duty and that. Until though they come face to face with an archdemon, we haven't anything serious to discuss."

"I know. Would that I could have done it and put an end to all of this vicious gossip on your account."

"And would that any of them have to answer to their own titles. I have endured what we have had to go through and sacrifice in the name of honor and duty. I admit, my life is a comfortable one compared to much of the hard work many others have had to labor with. However, at least in my own case, I worked hard to hone my fighting skills and educate myself. I could have been lazy. Not that much was expected of me but than perhaps a little bit more since only Fergus stood between me and ruling over Highever."

"But you never seemed interested at all in such a duty? At least as far as I could tell."

"And you have read me right. Never did I ever want to take the title from my brother. In many respects, it didn't take much for me to adapt to my life as a Grey Warden. I was content with it for a time. It is only for the well-being of our people, those who needed our support and management that I studied hard for. It was my parents wishes as well. I am grateful that they saw that I needed to be trained in all matters that I might have to face. That isn't a vanity or strike against my brother. Rather it was sound reasoning I believed."

"Good. I do know better. Had you really been such an opportunist, you would have hardly given me much of your attention. Of course, I was warned that you were really only using me for your own entertainment. Not to get too serious because the time would come when you would push me aside for more, suitable, prospects. Princess.. Prince, don't expect them to be so much different than the other when it came to their handling of us more common folks."

"Such votes of confidence I see."

"I was always one who had to push things a little bit father than the rest so it seemed?"

"And it wasn't just your poor heart that led you so far astray than?"

"Oh, it was the most rebellious of all of me I dare say."

"I am glad for it. It is when you let your head get in the way of your heart that things went badly for us both. Who were they to say what my own heart felt? I never did marry any of their silly prospects. Was that not enough proof that I would marry none at all if I could not have the man that I loved?"

"It should have been. If only I listened to you rather than all the rest of them. More than likely, a good majority of them just didn't want to see me succeed in my endeavor or would really trust that my intentions were honorable."

"Well, I even had your idea of what was truly right for me to have to contend with. As if my own parents were hardly enough of a burden to bear. Obviously, you can well understand how the prospect of becoming a Grey Warden, given whatever sacrifice was asked of me, was truly the best offer I had left to me."

"Yes, I really do understand the predicament we all left you in. It did seem to me that Duncan saw that recruiting you was more of a service to you than to him. Especially after learning more of Alistair's predicament as well. I was content or pretended to be so, as a castle guard. It would have been interesting though to see what you two would have had to come up with to get your father to agree to let you join. Surely you don't believe he would have ever allowed it before his dying? If not him than your mother would deny you, I'm sure of it."

"That would have taken a lot of maneuvering, I admit. My father held a lot of sway too over the Crown so to defy his wishes would not have been favorable to the Grey Wardens if he did. Oh, but the thought of joining the Chantry? Argh ..what a life! My mother might have found that suitable if I refused to marry but my father at least should know it would be a death to me to do so."

"My poor dear. I do agree, you would have been their poorest student. Their petty bickering and all important status rungs would have driven you out of the order in no time. I could only imagine what you would have done with so much freedom?"

"Ah, freedom! It might be fun to imagine such a thing? To roam as I choose? Alistair and I would ponder such a thing when we were bored up late at watch on those long nights. Maybe I would have ran off with the bards? Or joined a pirate crew? Both sound very inspiring to me. I would want to try them both out before making my final decision of course. Too much time at sea or on land doesn't seem so inviting to me? I do like to travel some?"

"We did quite a bit of that during the Blight. I was surprised how well you took to giving up the luxury you had heaped upon you most of your life. Why, you even learned how to cook a decent meal. I think we were all most grateful of that accomplishment."

"And you will forever be teasing me about it, won't you? I was more than willing to let you do all of the cooking if that pleased you. However you seemed to enjoy doing other things just as much so I felt it was only right that I try my hand at it too."

"It seems that Nan must have still had her hand in your cooking pot but was too afraid to tell you otherwise. She did however enjoy her talent and its' exclusivity. So I can't say I am too surprised she didn't teach you more than she did. Wouldn't want to lose her place if you did much of the cooking yourself."

"No, of course not. As if I was ever going to take her place? Had I known, she would have been reprimanded at least for that. I feel less guilty for Beowulf's antics now in regards to her kitchen. I wouldn't be at all surprised that he didn't suspect her deception himself."

"Honestly, Tara, I seriously doubt that."

"I'm not surprised. You never have given him the credit he deserves. He is an amazingly smart creature. Often, I forget he is a dog at all. He thinks so well for himself."

"He might have been the poor recipient of such poor concoctions so you are probably correct in thinking he was a fair critic. I stand corrected."

"Oh, you! Surely I didn't torture you well enough with my poor cooking."

"I might object to that! Amazing how many of our party just grinned and bore your culinary torture just to keep on your good side."

"It couldn't have been that bad. You really are aggregating so much."

"Few solders actually like to be made an example of or put into the first line of fire when faced with an unmovable foe. In the beginning at least."

"So many of you are so eager to brag about your many accomplishments. You should be thanking me for giving you that opportunity in the first place."

"Probably true but that doesn't have to go so far as food poisoning or a sour taste in your mouth."

"Only so many ways you can torture a person these days and not be brought up on serious charges? I find a slow death is easier to explain away than simply a knife to the chest, don't you?"

"Depends entirely on how well I like the person I suppose?"

"Of course you would consider that conundrum. I'll keep that in mind."

"Still I would think if your hound was so particular about its' gruel it wouldn't have to be coaxed so much to bathe more often."

"I would be happy if he was a little more, concerned, in that regard but we must take his nature and circumstances under consideration as well. I have never had him hesitate getting into the river when the opportunity presents itself."

"But wouldn't you agree, it is more the desire to either cool off or some exercise rather than a desire to really clean himself up that motivates him to do that."

"I like to think the two of those things go together. They do at least often enough for me?"

"Ah, bathing in the river. That isn't such a bad thing."

"As long as you have soap and enough privacy, I agree. Other than that, I am happy with my own indoor bath."

"It is a necessity. Much like a good bottle of wine. Well, any bottle of wine suited us on the road. Another curse to Howe for forcing us to travel so much under such horrible conditions."

"It was miserable at times but we always overcame it. I was not going to suffer more because of his greed or arrogance. I was quite happy to provide him with constant reports of our successes. I only feel cheated that I couldn't be that fly on the wall to witness' how he must have grated his teeth every time he heard my name or that of the Grey Wardens. How I planned to twist my knife into his heart, telling him that not only a Cousland now had its' revenge but a female one at that! As if I couldn't be a woman and weld a sword just as well! I showed him, with all of his false dignity, how small a man he really was."

"My, my, now my wife. I assure you I do not want to be an enemy of yours. More than a few of the guards feared having to face you in a fight. I admit that worked to my advantage some as well. Sometimes, I even tried to make it look like a chore for me to do so."

"You were quite the deceiver. I appreciate your attention."

"That is why I am so blessed to have found you, not once but twice."

"You have spared me the life of a wicked enchantress. I suppose I am to be grateful for your doing this for me?"

"I see…did I really save you from yourself or merely steered your actions moreso in the right direction?"

"An interesting problem I think? I believe you are just selfish and greedy. To cage up this bird so readily before she had a chance to take flight."

"I see. So I am to be the rotten scoundrel, is it? I can live with that."

"Of course since you benefit the most from it."

"Considering I am so selfish and greedy, how could I turn out any other way than that?" He now laughed at such a notion.

"At least we have brought out this truth. Not that you would ever admit to such a thing in public."

"Only to save your virtue, I assure you, my Lady."

"My? Oh, of course. At least you were polite enough to ask."

"You wanted me to."

"You don't know that to be true."

"You mean you won't admit that to be true. That is different you understand?"

'I understand nothing that you speak of."

"I know how easy it was to seduce you."

"Hardly so."

"Come now. It wasn't a game to me. You know that. I know you too, better than that."

"Just as you know in your heart I would never play you for the fool. "

"I am so happy things turned the way that they have. I do have your brother to remind me, what you gave up for our love."

"I lost nothing. I have gained so much in return. Please don't speak like that. Or like Fergus. He choose his second wife. I am sorry he wasn't as firm as I was in his initial choice. I would expect him to see how wonderful we are doing together and rejoice with us in our blessings. Anything else is his undoing, not mine, and certainly not yours to take any blame for."

"I can take whatever Fergus has to say. He knows I can best in him in any fight. He also knows I will raise my sword to defend him against any honest foe as well. I know my place and he well enough knows his own. We respect each other on every other level so I give it no more worry than all of that."

"As it should be . I did expect my brother to find it in his heart to understand me. Why things must be as they are but he is stubborn at times. I attribute it much to the heavy responsibilities he must bear in leading Highever. However, I have done my part and than some. At least, for the time being, he leaves us in peace out here."

"We are both at ease over that, my love."

"Or else I would be digging my own moats to get in his way if he dared try to usurp my reign over here."

"Best we keep the two of you in your proper places."

"Ha, ha, I quite agree. I do hope he humbles himself a little bit more. He will if he thinks any of my children will be allowed to live under his service."

"It is something we will have to consider when the time comes. I agree

"So far, I am at least fortunate that Alistair has not been able to figure out breeding yet. Least I have those wolves flocking after my only daughter. No, I might just keep her here, locked up and far from those who would bring her any heartbreak."

"I'm sure that you would. If you could. I didn't seem to have that option however. I am not so anxious to see grandchildren. Maybe, I have seen too much suffering of the children during the Blight? I only wish them a happy life. That they find what we have but without so much heartache to match."

"So do I. We will do our best. That much I promise you."

"Thank you. That is all that I ask of you my love. I would hope to live long enough to see our children find this sort of happiness in their lives."

"Considering how much Tabby reminds me of you, I have great hopes for her. I am also scared to death."

"As well you should be. I will do my best however to distract you from your worries at least temporarily. We did get a little ahead of ourselves but we both know we would have gladly followed the rules had they not been denied us them when we were younger."

"I would have married you sooner, had you asked. You seemed more worried about the outcome of the Blight? Yet, you didn't know of the sacrifice before that night, right?"

"No. But I saw no need to make you a widower either. To deny you the chance to rebuild your estate? It seemed rather selfish of me. I didn't know the state of Highever either. There were just too many unknowns in my future. To chain you to me in such a way? I feared you would end up like your father. I knew marriage was very sacred to you. I hope you understand?"

"I tried. I was afraid, if Fergus had passed on, that you might seriously consider another suitor rather than myself. I had to be reasonable. So I was willing to accept you under whatever terms you offered me. Had I eventually lost you, I don't know how I would have survived it but some how, people do. I just followed your advice, to live life in moments. I love you. I wanted so badly to be with you. Not knowing what we might face tomorrow, I would rather cherish what time I had with you. The rest be damned."

"I'm sorry that you didn't trust that my love was stronger than that. It seemed to be the only way I could prove to you how honest my feelings for you really are. Had you pushed the matter I would have given in to please you. You should know this. And yes of course I longed to be with you and it was very wise of you to see this and not put me off any further."

"I could say that had I continued to do so, you might have been swayed by another in that direction. I was so afraid of insulting your dignity. It seems so foolish to me now. The way I regarded things back than."

"It didn't seem to matter that I loved you so much and needed to have you close to me. How much better I was, knowing I had you by my side. I never seemed to outgrow that insecure need to have someone there to protect and love me always."

"No, neither have I. I am very grateful for us both than." Pushing aside some floating leaves, he than pulled her closer to him eager to love her more.

"Are you sure no one else is out here today?" Looking around she made him laugh at her uneasiness.

"Ha, ha I didn't see anyone else when I rode up here. I think we are safe. You aren't afraid are you?"

"Afraid of what? Of course not. I just ..well…prefer to be alone with you, that's all." She explained before leaning backwards to emerge herself into the cool water.

"Let's see, you drag me out to the lake, on a moment's notice, not wearing your riding clothes, on such a beautiful, warm, Fall afternoon during one of the busiest times of the year? I doubt anyone thinks you are up to any sort of mischief, milady. I know that I just prefer the scenery myself? A change of pace is always so nice? Especially alone with you, without the children."

"It just seemed like my best option if I didn't want half of my staff listening in on our conversation."

"I liked my train of thought better than yours."

"Yes, of course. I didn't even think to change and well…it is too hot to have to wear all of those riding clothes. Reminds me of having to ride around all day in heavy armor, longing always for a river or a tub to cool off in."

"You were so spoiled. Knowing this weakness of yours worked so well though for me. Especially when my motivation was to remove you from whatever was getting in my way whenever I was interested in a more intimate situation."

"Spoiled? Me? Maybe my brother's Antivan wife was spoiled. She was boring to me. Even mother found her uncomfortable to be around at times. She would always chide us whenever we discussed our training or she caught me in the halls in my practice gear. Oren and I would dual whenever his mother was occupied with other more important things. She would always mock me whenever we were caught. Poor Oren. Poor Fergus. He loved his son so. Spoiled princess' don't have to learn how to duck from massive swords or being banged in the head by a sturdy shield. I still have this creak in my left shoulder from one of those rough training sessions."

"Poor girl." Her husband took hold of her sore shoulder and started to massage it for her while he talked. "Your mother had foresight and her training skills was one of the things that your teryn found irresistible about her when he was trying to choose a wife."

"Oh, I bet you have all sorts of sordid details of my parents courtship. Funny, I always knew of my parents intimate relationship but it was never something I really wanted to discuss the details of. And you happen to be just as fond of cleanliness as I am. Don't pretend you are some smelly Orc either."

"Sometimes, I felt like one and depending on our situation, it suit me just fine. Whatever it took to convince my enemy that nothing was going to stop me from putting an end to their viciousness. Not to mention throw them off of your.. uhm…scent."

"Ah, yes.. the taint. It doesn't seem as strong on females as it does males, but I do perspire more than usual. Perfumers, happen to just love seeing me come out to shop. But you … you are so fierce at times! I was sure to see you train as a berserker. Can't say I wasn't surprised you took the templar route. You'd never make it in the order under normal circumstances. Ha, ha, not by a long shot. I had you begging for more by the time you were sixteen." Tara laughed remembering how easy it was to turn his head whenever she walked by. How she and Cece would laugh as soon as they rounded the corner at those silly guards.

"I know I would have done well in whatever I had chosen to study. I already know how to get mad in a fight. I've never been fond of magic. It serves a purpose but I have seen the damage that mages have wrecked and it seemed not my course in the long run. You are right though. Most start out as Templar's when they are just boys however. I could have behaved myself enough to get by. As Alistair said, girls aren't around where they train so they aren't there to distract you with their foolish games."

"Oh, I can just imagine you sneaking out, trying to tease those Chantry girls. You were always so full of mischief. They are not all "affirmed" and I am positive even less would have chosen that path, had you been around."

"Ouch, you wound me so harshly, milady! Only one girl, who than became some woman, was ever able to trip me up in my duties. Had any of the Chantry girls had your charm and beauty, I admit, it would have been very distracting. Though I was hardly alone in my pursuits. Had you not been so attentive to gaining my attention, every waking day I might add, I'm sure I would have not been so easily distracted."

"Oh! You have some nerve. You were just as bad. Even worse!" She claimed getting angry at first but then catching herself, only to begin to laugh at herself through it all.

"You were, still are as a matter of fact, a persistent flirt, milady. Not that I am complaining. It is definitely one of your charms. It unfortunately, makes you also attractive to other men. Which does upset me from time to time but I have come to realize and accept that what matters most is what is in your heart. As long as I am what you desire the most, I will be content and not act like a jealous fool."

"That is very good of you. Being jealous when all I have done is given a man a nice complement or offered to help him in his greatest of needs, is foolish. Never would I ever give up your love for that of another. I am not that sort of fool. I couldn't if I tried and you have been the witness to that. Immediately, after I recognized your face in Lothering, I fell back in love with you. Not even knowing how you felt about me. It didn't matter in the moment. How I just wanted us to find somewhere, anywhere, where we could be alone and hold each other in our grief. I had buried my feelings of my losses. Alistair would bring it up sometimes but it wasn't the same as with you. You knew my family, our friends, our whole life was bound up within the two of us. But, I had to hold it all back again. It was so…painful. .to have to do. You weren't ready for all of that. So, once again I stuffed my grief away because I had such a long list of things I had to accomplish if we were to defeat the Blight. I was a mighty Grey Warden now. How Wynne loved to go on and on about honor and duty. As if that wasn't the foundation of my entire life. As if it wasn't sounding like more of a curse than a blessing at that moment in time. Could she not see what was happening to me? How even having you there was now a constant reminder of my curse that I use to enjoy as such a blessing? No. How could she? She didn't know our past. I hold no grudge against her over that incident. It just was a prick made at the wrong moment in time.

Alistair could so easily pick up on feelings like that. How could I resist his kind words and sympathy? Of course, his life was so full of losses. I didn't know how he could bear it all myself? I don't think and I didn't really feel like opening that old wound that was you. I'm sure he was too afraid to, too. That was when I suspected he wanted to be more than just my friend. It was when I knew I had to learn to handle my grief alone least I drag him too intimately into my life. It was a comfort to have someone to hold me when I felt so defeated. No longer could I run to my father for comfort and understanding. He was gone. But I didn't want Alistair to mistaken this need of him as something else, more intimate between us. I suppose our just being of the opposite sex, it was too difficult for him not to seek a more intimate relationship. I only wished that there was someone there who could fill that need in his heart. I felt it too but what I needed was you. Your strength and your love. I started to feel like I was just using Alistair as a replacement for you and that isn't the right thing to do. Maybe I could have been what he wanted me to be but always given the choice, there is no one I want to love more than I do you, my husband." Tara confessed as she wrapped her arms gently around Rory's trim waist.

"I'm sorry I shut you out like that. Had I not been still in so much pain, I wouldn't have been so blinded by my own foolishness. Seeing you, thinking about all that you lost? I felt ashamed that I failed in my duty to protect your family from great harm. I expected you to be angry with me. As if I somehow could have prevented Howe's taking over the castle. I know what went wrong but with our army so depleted, we couldn't stand up to Howe's forces alone. I just knew I couldn't face your anger or even witness you, so defeated. I was so humbled and it took some time for me settle my pride, unfortunately. I was still so afraid to know you had moved on past me. I could see Alistair's interest in you. You seemed to have feelings for him too? I knew I had no place in your life right than so it was best that I keep my distance. I've played the fool more than once. I am only grateful that you do love me so much. I can see better now how I almost pushed you into another man's arms when clearly, I could have taken you into my own. I knew how close you were to your parents. I know too how it is sometimes different between fathers and daughters. How much you must depend on your father for protection and guidance, in a world ran too much by men. Thank you for forgiving me, my love. You have given me so much. I try only to take care of you and our family the best that I can. I love all of you so very much." He confessed to her as he held her tightly in his arms.

"I do understand your fears, my darling. I started to become afraid too, that maybe you really didn't love me anymore. Alistair could not even imagine how cruel it was to have loved so deeply and to lose it all so easily. I suppose, that day I discovered how scarred up your poor back was, I could physically imagine my own scars and how deep they penetrated my own flesh. Every cruel word that came out of my parents lips hit me so harshly. I know your pain was more real and you know I surely would have taken your place if I could have. How Howe could stand there, insulting me like he would, I wanted him to die and I wanted him to die slowly. That much hatred, that much anger, ooohh, I wondered if I would ever be through with it all? I really doubt it, Rory, that it ever honestly goes away."

"No, at least it hasn't so far for me. I just channel it, in different ways. It has increased my determination to do things maybe I wasn't sure I was capable of . However, it is something I always feel I have to keep in check. Why anyone would want to be so cruel to anyone else? Why must we have revenge at all, bred to fester always within us? I don't know. I just know it has to be channeled and can be, to help us strive harder to do what is good. What is right. Don't you agree?"

"I do. For my parents, it is a little bit easier, since they did live a good and happy life. For Oren, Fergus, I find it harder to do. It does make me train harder. Enemies are always amongst us. But I still do not want to rob us of moments like these, when we can be together and love each other. It is for these memories that I fight so hard for whenever I am battling a terrible foe."

"Aye, me too. And my children and all of those who serve us well."

"I am a playful person by nature but I went out of my way to make sure your eyes were on me whenever we chance would meet. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Of course, when just brushing my hand against you made me tingle inside, how was I suppose to resist that sensation? Besides, you liked to be teased. Swindon told us how you couldn't stop talking about me when you two were in private."

"Really? He's such a traitor. I should have beaten him up worse than I did in training."

"Well, he told us it sort of made him feel rather ill I seem to recall him saying.'

"He would say that. Swindon never did seem comfortable with those sort of feelings but maybe it reminded him too much of how much he loved Cece and that he would never have the courage to act on it? I don't really know? I just felt sad for them. It just fueled on my desire to show you, however I could, how much I loved and adored you. How happy it made me just to see you smile and how miserable my days were whenever you were far away from me. That was all I really knew of love back then? I knew there was more to it of course. I knew how afraid we both were of where it would take us. I was always however stricken with pride whenever you dared anything more intimate. It's true! I knew you struggled with it as I did and it took so much courage to defy your father. How I know that to be true! But I was also always taught that there were often times when things greater than ourselves inspired us to be brave. I just felt that love, a strong love like ours, was something too precious not to nurture and help to grow."

"Oh, Rory, how wonderful you would make me feel. Your love made me stronger, wiser, well, maybe not so much that considering how my parents took things but they were blinded, in my opinion, by folklore and how could they have already forgotten the magnitude of such a love? It never made any sense to me. The way that they reasoned things out into being back then.

Never the less, there were times even you would confuse me and leave me utterly confounded by your actions. I am only too grateful that life gave us both a second chance to have all of this again. We have proven them wrong, in so many ways. I only wish it was a lesson we could have taught them before they had to leave us both. I just was not use to seeing it so up close and I was very vulnerable back than. Yes, too stubborn to see or even ask for your comfort when I needed it more than ever at that time. I should have done so many things differently. Please try to understand me. You know it wasn't because I didn't love you. I had to come to terms with my own anger. I could never forgive myself if I took it all out on you just because you were close to me. I don't know how I could ever forgive myself if I ever did. It took me some time but I did find my old self again. Thankfully. How though did I upset you so much back when we were younger? I can't seem to recall anything worse than just some harmless teasing, myself."

"Why you would pretend sometimes to be so mad at us. It would take all afternoon for Cece to convince me that you weren't being serious and I really shouldn't make it so easy for you to vex me so. One day, I was so mad at you for pulling at the tie on the back of my dress, I told Cece I was going to train Beowulf to pee on you when you had to stand at attention and could not move."

"You would have been in so much trouble if he did. I told you it was an accident. You knew better than to get too close to me. The string got snagged in a fold of my armor."

"I don't believe you. I can tell when you are trying desperately not to laugh. Even if you didn't the other guards couldn't keep a straight face between them. That's what made it worse you know. Thinking someone else would try to do things because it seemed you always got away with it."

"I know, not very smart of me. Considering what I really wanted to do at the moment? I felt it was a tame flirtation." He grinned down into those bright hazel eyes, with a smile that she never could resist.

"I can only imagine. I am grateful than for your strong self-control. At least in front of the other guards. It was so hard and maddening, to have to pretend all of the time that we weren't as in love as we really were. I was now a caged bird, rattling at it madly, trying desperately to get closer to you."

"Ha, ha that is quite a metaphor. And here, love, I always held the key but as brave as I was, I still was afraid to use it. Well, considering how passionate our relationship can be at times, I do hope you understand why I had to hesitate at least some. I was grateful that you wrote to me and explained it all. It was so hard for us to see each other. I really just flirted with you because I wanted to make sure you knew how special you were to me. That and it could get so boring out there. If I didn't do something to get you back for the stunts that you pulled, then my friends would tease me, say things like, "she could paint your armor pink and you would wear it proudly".. " does she make you sit and beg too, like her mabari?". Oh you have no idea what sport they loved to make of me. By the way, no, I would not wear my armor if you dared to paint it pink so don't get any smart ideas."

"The nerve of those men. Some days you made me mad enough to do something so reckless. But no, I like you so much better in green, or black, or red. So no worries there. I am sorry they teased you so on my account. You know I couldn't resist being around you. I would pretend for my parent's sake and to distract them from censuring your teasing by being nice to some of the son's their friends tried to marry me off to. It never seemed to fail though, even if I tried to be a friend with them, it would always come around to their behaving less gentlemanly like. I would be so disappointed. Cece would be like, "but he is so handsome and did you hear about their Estate?" I would just yawn and tell her, "the better to hide from them I suppose?" Than I would change the subject to you and she would get so flustered. "how you go on about that soldier. You know, your parents will never approve and where would you live? With your brother?" That always made me laugh. I told her he is hardly around, that would suit me just fine. We would watch over Highever so he could be away. Unfortunately, after my parents found out about us, it seemed whenever Fergus left now, you were gone also. I loved swimming in the river back then. I would imagine I could just float away, far from everything unhappy that was now being forced upon me."

"It was so hard for me too. I know how much you love swimming. I could never be around water and not be reminded of you. I'm sorry to hear that about your suitors but men, especially men of privilege, are taught to believe they have liberties that other men aren't entitled to. Trying to take something that you have not earned ..I never saw any pleasure to be had of it."

"Beowulf was one of the best gifts my father ever gave to me. He really did save me so much trouble and bloodshed. No boy or man was ever going to tame me. It was such a terrible insult. I'm disappointed that my parents didn't warn any of my so called, "suitors" that those were fighting words to me."

"Ha, ha, I say that things got boring at times but we were lucky to have you around and we knew it. How we laughed in the tavern over your antics. Even your own father couldn't resist bringing up how entertaining it was to see some capricious sap running down the hall, being chased by your mabari. I'd wave if I knew I could get away with it. Your father though would than sober up and complain about how he had to try to smooth things over with their parents. Hardest task he ever had to do he would say because to him, any man who couldn't stand up to a mere dog was hardly worth his daughter's hand in marriage. Why send them over if they knew they were not men? Bloody waste of his time, he would mumble. Than ask why couldn't he find a good boy, like me, all the while knowing he would then turn me down when I finally got the courage to ask for your hand."

"I am sorry. He had his flaws. Here we have so much now. The grandchildren my mother always longed for. I wonder if she would ever apologize for her lack of wisdom on this matter? Had we stayed on their course, it never would have been. Once I met Duncan, I knew he was my hope for escaping the destiny my parents thought they were able to force me into playing out for them."

"Would you have run away then?"

"I would have begged Duncan to conscript me. His arrival was a complete surprise to me. Than when you mentioned he was there for you. I started to wonder if that was the solution to all of my problems suddenly. No one can rightly refuse such a request. Surely they would have offered you in my place. I would have convinced Duncan though that he had to stay the course, take us both, because no longer could I go on the way that I was."

"You wouldn't have given in and married just to get away? Was that so hard for you to do?"

"Apparently, since I rather face murderous darkspawn than an unhappy marriage. I don't just have to live with them you know. "

"Oh, yeah? That's not what you tell me." He laughed at his own foolishness.

"You are right. Usually I am telling you something quite different. You, are much too spoiled for your own good." She kissed him on the nose and he squinted his eye from the sunlight when he laughed back at her.

"That's because I am special."

"Says whom?"

"All the girls."

"Not I and Tabitha doesn't count. You're her father. She has to say nice things or else you will punish her."

"I won't punish her unless she does something naughty or tells her father he is like a mean old man. That did catch me a little off guard when she said that." He scratched his shoulder almost out of a nervous habit of his.

"Here, let me. She said that did she? Oh, that is funny. See, I told you so!"

"Not last night you didn't? Or the night before that? You must be thinking of somebody else." He leaned back to catch her trying not to blush herself.

"You do have your moments."

"I do indeed Too bad for them. All of them. I just couldn't believe there were that many eligible bachelors in all of Fereldon? It really did vex me at times."

"So I noticed. Not all of them were from Fereldon. Apparently, my parents were getting desperate. Either that or showing up at my castle was considered a necessary social engagement." Now she looked more like the unhappy one.

"More like an irresistible dare I'd say? Now, if you were a wealthy widow? I might understand that to some extent?"

"Very funny. You speak as though they were expecting more than just a kick in the pants."

"Oh, I'm sure they were. Your dowry wasn't anything to sneeze at. Not to mention those of us who were hoping to improve our stations in life by winning the approval of fair maiden."

"Thank you. Here I thought you just couldn't resist, "all of me" when in fact you were just looking to fill your pockets. How could I be so blind?"

"I haven't a clue? Surely, all of those sleepless nights I suffered from were because I was trying to think of all of the places I could spend your money. It had nothing to do with my desire to seduce you completely. No, never crossed my mind."

"You were just greedy. You wanted it all not just some of it. I know, I should be grateful."

"As well you should be. I delivered on my promises, with enthusiasm, did I not? Granted it took me a few years to make them all come true but still I succeeded where so many others had failed."

"I knew, I just couldn't muster being with another man, Rory. The very thought of it started to sicken me. The more they would talk about our imaginary life together the worse my imagination got. Until I could listen to it no more. All I had to do was signal to Beowulf and he knew exactly what to do. After I heard no word more from you I can't say I had the best regards of men in general at that point in my life. Even my own father could not trust my words to him any longer. Nor should he, since so few of them were honest and true. He put me in that place though and forced me to have to abide by it. I doubt even he thought my disdain would last as long as it did but what could he expect? I could take down his most admired suitors, one way or the other. I'd only use my charm to stab them in the back if I knew I couldn't beat them face to face."

"I had heard that you had changed. A lot. Lady Cecelia said she hardly recognized you much any more. You had grown up and learned to play the game as badly as they did. She couldn't say it was a complete disappointment to have to leave when she was wed. Though she wished she could have left you in better spirits. Gone so much was her old chum. You more resembled your mother and much was the pity for it. She said she blamed me a lot for it. I should have known better than to lead you on so but she also knew, you dreamed too big instead of too small. This was your own doing. She tried to tell you how things would be but you would never listen. Still chasing petals in the wind when we all have to grow up and accept our responsibilities. To me it was more the sadder since I believed Cece wasn't too happy about her own marriage arrangements but still, she followed duty over her heart. In some instances, I wish I didn't have to know this but it was my own fault. I asked her not the other way around."

"I do miss her so but she was right about me. I felt she was much better off than having to put up with my sulking or scheming how I was going to put off the next man my parents dared to offer up to me. What a sad way to have to spend your life? I was sure those men must have rather been out shooting than jumping through hoops to try and impress me. Such sad and pathetic creatures they had all come to be regarded as to me."

"Sad for you both. For all of us when it all could have been settled so nicely. I only hope we will be the wiser on this issue when it comes to face us and our children."

"We must do a better job Rory. Or at least you must, if I am gone."

"Hopefully, not. Let us not think so far ahead of ourselves. Still you took an interest in Alistair, didn't you? Granted he can fight but I have never really known you to want a man to follow you around like that? Just remembering how you did treat other men at that time as well."

"Ah, Alistair. He was so like Fergus. He was never threatening to me, Rory. Treated me like a sister, so it was comfortable to sit around, talk strategy with him. He knew things I didn't so there were things I could learn from him and teach him as well? Not knowing what happened to Fergus, I had no friends ..after Ostagar, we both now could understand great losses. Honestly I become friends with our whole party in time. Everyone has value. Sometimes it takes some time to find it. I suppose I was getting lonely too. Maybe…I was finally coming to grips with your rejection. When you were there at the castle even if out of sight, I didn't want to forget you. Besides, Alistair was not someone being pushed on me by my parents. We both suffered from the unbearable crush our stations in life were taking on us personally. Of course too, remember, Alistair hid the fact that he was a noble. Had he put on airs, I would have immediately rejected any notion of anything more serious."

"That much I know of you to be true. He didn't know though of your distaste of them in the beginning did he?"

"Oh, I'm sure the question came up in conversation. Why was I not married off to some high noble? You know, what is a princess doing, fighting in a field of dirty darkspawn? It didn't take him too long to realize, I wasn't just some girl playing pirates or a rebellious noble getting revenge against my parents. Getting revenge for my family, yes. You know me though. I could never forget their kindness. I always knew they could have forced me to marry but at least they had some love for me. I owed their memory this much."

"I can see that once you joined the Grey Wardens, you had your duty and your focus was on doing your job. I mean, I understand."

"I just think it must be hard for those, who cannot have what they want? I don't know? I didn't always get what I wanted? I know, I did not want you if you did not want me. I could not force your affections. Though sometimes I feared it, only because I was afraid that it might not be sincere. I never liked being teased in that way. Mother taught me to protect myself from those who would use me for sport. Than how she could turn on me so with you? It was a heartbreak I could hardly bear."

"It tore me to shreds as well. Honor and duty are what I ate and slept by. Never did I want to believe it could keep me away from someone I would have easily given my life for. Come here. For too long it seemed I would never be able to hold you in my arms again. Had you given me any sign that you didn't love me, I would have abandoned all hope of us ever coming to all of this. But you never did. I imagined that you accepted your fate, misreading your motivations for entertaining such incurable bores. When one of them caught my attention, they would purposely touch your hand, grab your arm, only to look back smugly at me and mock me. I wondered if every fool knew how much I was in love with you? I know, it just seemed that way because I couldn't be in their place."

"Now, you can mock them all! You know I will do just about anything for your pleasure. I wish I was a little better suited for child birthing however but I still gave you two beautiful children to brag about. It was easier to slay the Archdemon, if you must know the truth."

"I do understand. I am quite happy with our children. I would have spared you all of that if I could have. I suppose, had I not been intimate with you it really wouldn't have happened. I can't imagine you letting me get away with ignoring you like that."

"Blame me? Even if you never met me I know you would have not ever forsaken women. Here now, you blame me for your getting into trouble all of the time. Of course and you being two years older than myself just followed along, a lost little sheep, longing for its' shepherd."

"You mean shepherdess. Though I seem to recall you were the author of most of our more punishable offenses? It must have been those form fitting dresses that had me all dizzy. How do you women manage all of that? Just waiting for you to get dressed was so boring. I could get out of a whole suit of full armor in the same amount of time it took for you to just change from one dress to the other one."

"I wasn't allowed to just toss my things all over the floor."

"And I was? Of course you had so much more to hide than I did." He chuckled out loud, suddenly embarrassing himself.

"Very funny. Not only did I have all of these things I must hide but it always came with a lecture on how a young lady is suppose to behave around young gentlemen. It was my experience that these so called gentlemen must have never listened to their nannies because rarely did I ever encounter such a man or men."

"Oh, that isn't fair. I behaved myself like a true gentleman. I can produce a barrack full of men to my defense of that accord." He said sharply before catching himself and Tara instinctively threw her arms around him to kiss his cheek, down his neck. Rory was always so strong for her. She felt grateful that at least sometimes, she could be the same for him. He instinctively rested his head on her shoulder and they said nothing for the moment. They both knew that many of those men no longer lived. The few who were alive from the onslaught at Highever, who did not accompany Lord Fergus to Ostagar were left in poor health or far from Highever by this time.

"It will be fine, my love. We will always remember them as they were. Not how things all went wrong. I love you and forever will I do so. No matter what befalls us. I promise you this."

"Thank you. I know, I should be over this but it seems even now, it is as if it was yesterday. So much in our lives has happened to us. So much seems to have changed. Hopefully, most of it was for the better, wasn't it, my love?"

"Oh, I tend to think so? Just having you here with me, right now, knowing we are together, it is enough for the moment. I live my life in moments now, Rory. I cannot let myself get too melancholy about what is sure to come in our future."

"Just tell me please, are you being asked to fight darkspawn again? Is that why Grey Wardens are being called up?" He asked her still resting his head on her shoulder for comfort.

"Not us particularly. He didn't mention a current darkspawn attack though I am sure they happen on and off. Now and than."

"Good, at least it isn't that. If I never see another one of those misshapen things in my lifetime, it will be too soon."

"You are telling me this and yet I know you still haven't given up on the notion of becoming a Grey Warden? I'm confused, my husband."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so. Because of the children, I've decided I must wait at least until I feel secure with Roddy being married and settled in. Honestly, once Tabitha was born, it seemed I must wait for her to be settled in as well. How could you forgive me, if I failed before I ever had the chance to give our daughter away in marriage? If…I know what you are thinking…if she chooses that marriage is the right path for her. I always have Leliana to fall back on when my turn comes to face the consequences of the taint."

"Than why do it all, Rory? Why put yourself through all of this? How could I bear it if you failed the Joining?"

"My love, try to understand. I am in no rush to do this. Maybe, I never will. However, when it is your time to go I must go with you, you do understand this, right?"

"Why? No, I don't understand it at all, Rory! You have the children to live for. Your father didn't give up when your mother passed on did he? Why should you?"

"It just feels right. I was still a young child. I needed my father for everything. I promised I will not make any sudden choices without telling you first. Your mother had a choice too, remember? What makes you think that I could go on without you? Our children have their own lives but our lives, yours and mine, we are intertwined with each other. What life I would have left would be meaningless without you. Why would I want to plague our children with my grief? Haven't I had enough grief to bear from what happened at Highever? The agony, though brief, that you might have died when you killed the archdemon. I swear I cursed Alistair for days, possibly even weeks for his not stopping you from doing that. It was his place to take that risk, not yours. For once I thought Alistair needed to stand up and act like a man. But still you had to do it. And why? Because you said the thought of leaving me here with a tyrant as a ruler was more than you could bear. As if I would be able to go on living under who cares what ruler if I didn't have you in my life? It never worked before and I fear, I won't be any better at it now. What has changed about me? About you? I fear you could become the worst of demons and still I will find some reason to love you."

"That is …well that…is utter nonsense. I can hardly believe you would ever tolerate me as some Abomination. The very thought of it?" She shakes her head in distress.

"Well, I'm not sure the house will stand up for it. Obviously, I was never again going to win another argument with you, if we could even communicate at all? Surely the neighbors won't like this sudden change in your behavior." He stopped and looked over to his wife hoping by now she was laughing at his foolishness.

"That really is enough from you, Roland about all of this. Okay, the neighbor part was funny and I was starting to even imagine what a horrible predicament I would be in. Would I have a consciousness at all? I remember Wynne and I talking about that. Wondering if we could ever change back from something like that?"

"Well, I can't imagine it but it sure would be better than ending up as some sort of Broodmother. I'm afraid my love that I would have put an end to that. I just couldn't bear it."

"Really? Nice to see we at least have a few boundaries left in our family."

"I am not drunk enough for these crazy thoughts running through my imagination. Please, no more of this before I really start to cry out loud."

"What was it?"

"Oh, honestly you don't want to know."

"Sure I do, since you don't know whether to laugh or cry?"

"Okay but if I tell you, you promise not to be mad at me for even thinking this way. right? I mean, I can't help it! I have this insane way of thinking?"

"Now I'm getting scared how bad is it?"

"Really bad. Do you really want me to tell you?"

"Yes because I can see you will start laughing about it any minute from now and than you won't be able stop long enough to tell me what it was."

"Fine I warned you. I was just thinking how difficult it would be, to take the children to visit their mother if she became well, some sort of well, you know, Broodmother like creature. Giving you flowers on your birthday.. that sort of thing. Oh wow, I can't even believe I just said it. The image of it though was just well, too funny,"

"That really is disgusting. Okay, it is really funny too. Unless of course it was my mother, or yours or Maker no, our children's mother? Now, I feel sick." She tried to lean over as if she really was going to start retching.

"Please I told you it wasn't good. I'll never let that happen to you. At least we know you would never survive such an ordeal."

"Who would want to? My poor stomach. Do you think that woman even had some sort of consciousness of her own left? I was so glad you were with me Rory. Never did I need your courage more than to face, to… face that … thing! Believe me when I say I was able to face the Archdemon with a steady heart after putting that poor creature out of its' misery. Nothing to me could ever be more horrible than what the darkspawn had done to that woman. I could never forgive Branka for allowing her friend to suffer like that."

"I know. I think too she was more than just a "friend". Which makes her selfishness even more horrible and disgusting. Just one of the many reasons I have for why I must go with you, when we fight our final battle. We will have to be so strong, my love, but we will be ready when the time comes. What matters most to me is that I know you are gone and your body will be taken care of afterwards. Our friendship with the Dwarfs assures me that we at least will not have that to worry about. If we teach our children to love as we have loved, than they will be able to honor our wishes and not grieve ever so much over our demise. At least that is my fervent wish."

"Oh, Rory, you do make it sound so bittersweet. A gift I always cherished in you. It might take me a few days though to forgive you over that whole Broodmother comment though. We will have to see about that one."

"I knew you would say that. Why can't I ever learn? I knew you wouldn't like it. I knew I shouldn't share it with you but my sense of honesty always screws me up, every time."

"Oh so now you feel compelled by honesty than? So tell me what you don't like about me? I'm sure there are more than a few things on your list."

"Please, we are suppose to be having fun, not trying to vex each other. I like sleeping in my own bed. With you, whenever I can keep you there. Let's not do this, I beg of you."

"Okay but you know you will have to answer that question some day."

"Maybe but I'm sure you already know what you do that annoys me so much. I am a grown man however and I am sure your faults are no more grievous than my own. If you can live with mine I can live with yours. Fair enough?"

"We will see. I am afraid it is going to be put to the test once more. I only hope we are strong enough to get through it."

"How so? I see, it has to do with Alistair's letter doesn't it. You can already guess one of the things that drives me crazy about you right?"

"Yes, well, I think I have it right or very close to it. However, since I am already soaking wet, we might as well enjoy this chance we have to be truly and utterly alone, don't you think?"

"There! Now something we can agree on. I like this game much better."

"I knew that you would." She smiled before pulling herself up to better meet his lips for the type of kisses that never seems to want to ever end. In a perfect world, they never would.

Sometime later, they laid out across their blanket sharing the food that was packed neatly for them by their kitchen staff for their afternoon break.

"Ooh yum, did you grow these grapes, Rory? They really are delicious."

"Yes, we did. That was what I was having harvested today. Our wine grapes are not quite right but these table grapes turned out so fine. More wine?"

"Yes, please, I'm so thirsty. It was really hot out today. Even with the late afternoon breeze."

"I suppose so. Are you trying to tell me you are pregnant again? You really don't have to go through this much trouble just to say it, you know?"

"No, I'm not pregnant. If only it were as easy as that. Alistair is becoming very worried because he has no children."

"So what is new about that? Does he expect us to teach him how its' done? It wasn't that complicated. I'm sure by now he has at least his part figured out on his own. If not, he knows where to go for such instructions."

"Yes, please do remind me of your daring exploits as an unencumbered bachelor living the good life."

"I wouldn't exactly call that sort of life good. It is a life. That is all there was to that."

"But you did have relationships, with these women? Right?"

"Hum ..I suppose I tried or maybe they tried? Really, you don't have relationships with most of the women I was involved with. Well, how do you get involved with someone who makes a living like that? I blame myself the most but they were all different."

"Good to see you weren't repeating the same mistake over and over again."

"Why are we talking about this now? Is there some reason for it. I hope?"

"I'm just trying to understand how you think. Can you at least tell me about these girls?"

"Why? You aren't going to go out looking for any of them are you? After all of these years? I assure you, my past is my past. I do not have memories of those years that I remember too fondly."

"Just tell me about the first girl. Who was she? A local girl I would suppose?"

"Well, she didn't live or work in the castle if that is what you mean. She was a nice girl. Rather quiet. Nothing at all like you. She couldn't be more opposite of you if she tried. Maybe that is why I trusted her so much? I missed how we use to talk about just.. well everything. She was good at reading my emotions, I suppose. I had so much pressure to move on with my life. I had to prove that I had changed least I lose what little I had gained after my shameful lack of self-discipline. I told Eveline this. I told her too much I presume about me, about us, and she seemed to feel, had me convinced, she would cure me of everything. I wanted to believe that she was right. But her being so different from you must have allowed me to keep that part of myself that loved you so well, apart from her. She pushed for a more serious relationship but that was never going to happen. Finally she lost faith in the relationship. I was already losing interest in it. It didn't solve anything. It only helped to distract me and help me pretend everything was all right when I knew it really wasn't."

"I'm sorry than for the two of you. I am glad though that you went your separate ways. I can see how that would only feed into your depression and make it worse."

"Perhaps? It just left the door open for the next two girls who I'm afraid, were only being used as a substitute for you. Both of them reminded me too much of you."

"Minus my character flaws of course."

"They had plenty of their own. I don't know what I would have done if you really tried hard to seduce me? How could I resist it? I don't know but I know I was scared and a little excited to find out. Enter the next two girls who were just like that. Pushy, demanding, everything I wanted you to be like but knew you couldn't be if you ever wanted to be able to sleep in your own bed, under your own roof , ever again. It seemed like fun at the time but I was mostly drunk, entirely fatigued, and really hated myself when I woke up in the morning after the fact. Of course I was seen as the man who did no wrong. I was so much fun to be around the other guards would tell me. Of course Swindon, knew me better. Wouldn't even talk to me back than. He knew it was all an act. To hurt you, to hurt me. You didn't even know how bad it got so how was I getting revenge? Just foolishness.

Is that enough information I hope? It really isn't a good topic for us to dwell on. Ever." He had answered her probing questions with painful honesty.

"Thank you. I know it was hard for you to have to remember all of this. As well as tell me what you were feeling at that time. I wanted you to remember, especially how you felt, when you thought you had no chance of ever truly being happy. It will help me understand why maybe I might have to do something to try to understand how men think and feel about themselves. I'm not sure it is making it any easier to ask you about what Alistair wrote to me.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry it is so hard to even speak of such a thing.

"It's fine as long as you let me take you in my arms again. All of this talk about mating just makes me want to try that again."

"Do we really have enough time? Its' getting late now?"

"Oh, no you don't. Tell me its' midnight. There are wolves gathering in a circle all around us. I don't care. Once I get going they will know to fear me." He grinned seductively and she knew he would say all of this. She just wanted to tease him some and make sure he knew they didn't have all night to play out here.

"Than take me, I'm yours."

"As if I was going to let you go anywhere else. Are you going to tell me now about Alistair's letter?" he asked her as he leaned heavily over her pinning her down so she couldn't move away from him but not so much to make her feel crushed, "for some reason I now think it was all about his whining about still not being a father. Than again, maybe I am all wrong? Tell me I am wrong. He is expecting and they think it might be twins!"

"No I'm afraid not. I much rather think of you right now and not about having twins! Don't spoil the mood. One at a time was bad enough for me." She told him kindly.

"No twins. I'll just pretend that's what we're working on, just for some inspiration."

"I didn't think you needed anymore of that?"

"Never hurts. As long as it isn't real. Now shush, you will ruin my concentration." Rory teased her so she just held him tighter against herself. She just couldn't bear to tell him more about the letter. Maybe it was just best to let him read it himself. Either way his reaction was not going to be a happy one. She only hoped that if anyone could talk her out of doing something this ridiculous, her husband can.

It was later that evening when she found herself curled up on the large sofa sitting in their family room. There was a roaring fire and her dog, Beowolf was enjoying a dried up bone he found while digging earlier in the yard.

Rory was trying very hard to concentrate on the letter he still held in his hand and pacing the floor angrily. It must have been his third time reading through it and he wasn't gaining much ground on his mood.

"Roddy, say goodnight to Beowolf and Wulfgard. It is time that you go to your own bed. You can barely keep your eyes open." His mother asked him nicely as she patted him on the back to get his full attention.

"What mother? Oh, I was waiting for papa to tell me about the letter from the King. Papa please? There must be something good going on in Denerim? Everything is so boring over here. Maybe one of the mabari's had pups! Tabby isn't happy that she still doesn't have a white pup yet. I keep telling her white ones are very rare. Maybe, when she is sixty years old, they will have one and than she gets it."

"Why get her hopes up so much, pup? I mean sixty years old? By than, her vision will be so poor, it really won't matter much what color it is now will it?" His father answered him absently without taking his eyes off of the letter.

"That's what I told her! Who cares what color her dog is? If she wants a dog to fetch things she has to take whatever comes along. Beggars can't be choosers right, papa?"

"Right. Now go to bed and stop teasing your sister about the dog. Two of these are bad enough."

"Woof" replied Beowulf happily in reply and the other dog echoed his reply.

"See mummy, such good dogs we have. As long as the neighbors and staff know their places, right?"

"Mostly keep out of arms reach of them both during mealtime. All they do is want to eat." His father added bluntly.

"Mummy, is papa going to read that letter all night long? Does it say anything good at all? It seems to be very long if not very sloppy. Didn't King Alistair ever have a tutor? I know my tutor gets very cross if I write messy like that. One time, he made me write the same lines over three times! A whole entire page!"

"He has to be able to read it in order to correct it, love."

"Well, if he can't read it than he can't complain if he doesn't like my story can he now?"

"It is his job to help you learn how to write well. I suppose you thought that you outsmart that old man but instead, he got the best of you. Maybe, just to save some ink, it is best to write clearly and try to learn from your mistakes."

"What fun is that? He loves to find mistakes in my writing. Mum, I swear to you, he mixes up words just to mark me down. I just know it!"

"Why would he bother doing that, Roddy? That would be more work for him to have to do."

"So? He gets paid to work. If I write well than what else does he have to do with his time? He would not have a job. I am keeping him working, am I not!"

"You are making more work for yourself and learning less. I assure you, he has no trouble coming up with more things to teach you. Look behind you Roddy? See all of those books?"

"Yes, so?"

"When you can tell me you have read and studied all of these books than we can further discuss your education." His father told him abruptly.

"You didn't read all of those books did you?"

"Maybe not all the ones your mother bought. Some of those are just silly but girls read silly books sometimes."

"As opposed to boys who never read anything silly?"

"We just don't have the time, I assure you."

"It isn't nice to fib to your own child. I am sure I can find a book of yours that isn't worth much as far as literature goes and is purely for amusement."

"Good luck with that, my wife. Why would I save such a book to begin with?"

"Oh because it has sentimental value I would suppose? I mean, fairy tales do have some moral lessons to them, so to discount those all together is not being fair. Let me see here, ah, here is one I haven't read yet, "A boy and his mabari", interesting? Maybe you might like to try reading this one. I haven't myself so far. Too busy reading about how to re-arrange the castle or how to conduct a proper dinner party."

"That can't be a cookbook."

"Your father, he is so smart. You are quite right. More of a decorating book to help with presentation than recipes. Though there are several menu recommendations in it. Of course without the recipes included."

"Mummy, do you ever really cook? I mean you help with the canning some but you don't really cook do you?"

"No and we are all the better for it. Helga was born to cook."

"Papa, you are still reading that letter! Are you ever going to stop?"

"Maybe never. You are still up asking me endless questions. I thought your mother told you to go to bed?"

"She did but I have to know, did you ever own your own mabari, papa?"

"Yes, but I was a young lad. Younger than you are but two years older than your sister. How old was I?"

"You were about five or six years old. Your birthday comes before Tabby's and she is almost four. Am I right?"

"Very good. I was six. Like all mabari's he was a lot to handle. One day, he got out back and he kept on running. He sure could run, that dog. Unfortunately, he ran into the woods. Probably chasing a deer, knowing him. Rabbits were people food, he liked big game instead. This however was not safe and our neighbor accidentally shot him. I knew it wasn't on purpose but I was still a small child and I didn't understand this. I was so mad at Peter. So mad that I stole papa' good sword and well, I slaughter three of his chickens."

"You did papa? You were only six and already you were killing things? I guess since there weren't any dragons to slay, what else could you kill? I mean you were only six? Still the neighbor must have been very mad at you papa."

"Oh, he was and so was grandpapa. I was in so much trouble. First I stole his sword. I was never to touch it but what good is sword no one uses? Than I killed those chicken that helped to feed Peter's family. It wasn't fair but I was young. I was angry and didn't understand why my dog had to die."

"So what happened? Did you ever get another dog?"

"No, grandpapa said if I was too young to understand why we have rules and if I couldn't keep my dog from getting shot in the first place, maybe I was too young to own a dog. We replaced the chickens and I had to pull weeds for Peter's family all week long. After all of that, I didn't even want another dog. It just made me feel sad."

"I'm so sorry, papa. Did you ever read this book?"

"Let me see, maybe? See, if you look real hard, you can see my name in it. Might have been a gift. I don't remember it but it is so old. We kept it so it might have been given to me from a distant relative? Honestly, I don't remember. You will have to read it and then remind me what it is all about later. Until than, please, go to your room. You may read for a short while but when I come to check on you, the candle goes out, no complaining."

"Roddy, please put the dogs out on your way to your room will you?"

"Yes, mummy."

"Here kiss me and papa goodnite, now."

"Good evening, mummy"

"Good evening, papa" He kisses them both good nite and than leads the dogs out to their kennel for the night.

"I was going to do that. As soon as I finished up reading here."

"He likes to do it. Makes him feel all grown up. It also makes him feel like he is defying his bedtime some. A little rebellion is good if it is channeled in the right direction. You have read that letter through at least three times now. It isn't going to change no matter how many times you read it."

"His handwriting is atrocious. Roddy is right. My father would never let me get away with such handwriting."

"You also had a father and a mother you can still remember. Alistair had really neither of these things."

"He had his uncle the arl. I suppose he and Teagan were playmates some of that time."

"I would think so though he never spoke much of it? Maybe more like Fergus and I? He was my brother but our age difference and I was girl or so he told me? Once he had me pretend to be duck. All day, I was a duck. Mother wasn't too pleased with the idea but I was just a little child. I thought it was rather fun even though Fergus really was using me to make his friends all laugh at me."

"Well, that would be funny to see. How old were you at the time?"

"Oh, around Tabby's age, I remember so maybe four or five? That was the extent though that I played with Fergus. Maybe it was this way for Alistair as well? I couldn't imagine not to have at least one of my parents around growing up?"

"Nor can I. With papa getting so old, I fear his passing on before Tabby really gets to know him well? He does so love his grandchildren. Especially Tabby, since he says he never had the chance of having a daughter. He hinted once that maybe I did have a sister but she must not have lived very long? We have no pictures of her and he never spoke of it but maybe once or twice in my lifetime. So I am grateful we have been blessed."

"Than perhaps you can understand, Alistair's fears some? Would we be this happy if we didn't have our own two children?"

"What do you think? I can only answer for myself. I love you. If we didn't have children of our own, I feel we'd have taken in orphans more don't you? Even if we didn't do that we would travel more? Maybe even become regulars in the King's Army?"

"I doubt that much, Roland. At best we would have maybe spent more time with the Wardens. Maybe traveled finally to Weisshaupf to see what that great Warden's Keep was really like. As much as you will serve the King and Country, I just can't see you mustering up at this point in your life for daily service."

"Probably not. You are asking me to answer a hypothetical question remember? That wasn't to be our fate though was it? What do you think we would have done? I'm now curious."

"Just as I have said. Worked closer with the Warden's and traveled North-West to the Warden's Keep."

"We may still do that my love. Right now though I am in pretty deep with the work I have to do around here. I want to be here for my father's last few years if at all possible. We should not see another Blight in our lifetime, so hopefully, rebuilding the Wardens is enough of a legacy for us. As well as making sure we leave our children with enough stability to see them through their years as they grow old."

"It does make me rather sad when I think of your father. I will probably never get to see my grandchildren. I wonder what they will think of me?"

"You already have quite a legacy built up. Do you need more accomplishments? Anything more and you will have to gain a thicker waist my wife. I expect some weight gain in your later years but I doubt it will be enough to carry around all of the ceremonial trinkets you already have. Though I will admit I find it rather distracting, the way the sun reflects off of them and well, the sway of your hips. I just can't seem to master that walk, no matter how hard I try."

"Very funny. Surely you would trip and fall from the weight of your chest and shoulders combined. Don't you give me enough to laugh about already?"

"Not if you are going to take anything Alistair wrote in this letter seriously I won't. Yes. I have read it three times, maybe almost four and the words do not get any better the more that I read them. I suppose I should be grateful that he wrote it himself instead of dictated it to one of his scribes, further heaping more embarrassment onto my already overly burdened family."

"I don't know what to think of it all, Rory? How much do we really owe our happiness to him?"

"Not that much. Please, I thought we decided you shouldn't even have any more children to begin with? I lost my mother to childbirth. Alistair lost his mother at a young age too! We have lost at least three of our own before term. What makes him honestly believe any of this is even possible? Not to mention, the two of you are tainted. He has less than two years now before a child will be considered completely out of the question. You are only a year behind him as well. Are you not happy with the two that we have?"

"Of course I am. This isn't about my wanting another child. Even if Roddy was all that we had, you know how overjoyed we were just to be blessed with him. You were so wonderful in every way I could imagine. I don't think we believed he was real until we actually held him in our arms."

"I know. I started to have very strange nightmares too. Why do I have these and you don't? I'm not even tainted but I swear, somehow you must have transferred some sort of essence to me because I have never had these weird darkspawn like dreams before I was with you."

"Have you ever encountered darkspawn before you met me? Not likely."

"Agreed. I was so happy he just looked human. Even though the poor lad has my red hair."

"Yes, I am quite proud of that accomplishment."

"At least I knew his mother would love and admire him even if his father mostly pitied him."

"Stop that Rory. After all of these years. Your worst fate will be trying to keep him focusing on his studies and not so much on the girls." She smiled humorously over at him.

"That truly is the only advantage the poor boy has going for him. Why would I ever want to deny him such a pleasure? I didn't myself. Though you can be sure our daughter will be kept at arms length from any of those flirty Palace Guards."

"It worked so well for my father. I am grateful forever for his utter failure in that regards. I regret though that you had to suffer so much on my account. I hope I have made up for some for those years we lost due to his lack of foresight."

"You have. We have together. I couldn't ask for a more cherished love affair than the one we are living right now. A life, Alistair is bent on trying to destroy. I really am sorry that he didn't have a better life. I cannot go back or send him back to re-live it in a better light. Why though he keeps on believing that having you is what is missing from his happiness? It doesn't add up. Even if he feels somehow cheated out of his version of a happy life, he lost. I didn't get everything I ever wanted. I am sorry that we happened to want the same thing. Do you really feel that he has such a claim on us? After all of these years?"

"A debt is a debt, my love. What if he is right? The terms, they do seem to be in the child's best interest. He isn't asking to own me or any part of us. I wouldn't have to take part in this indefinitely. Only for a month out of our entire lifetime."

"A pregnancy, if one even occurs, lasts nine months. Than it ends in an excruciating trial of pain and suffering that may bring forth a living child and is something, regrettably, many mothers fail to survive. If I did not want to risk that for another child of my own why would I even consider it for one of his? What is wrong with his housekeepers? Are they all so hideously ugly and infertile? It worked for his father didn't it?"

"That is unfair, Rory. After his experience with his sister, Goldana? How could you wish such a thing on him? That is cruel."

"And what he is asking of you isn't? Of us, since we are a legally bound couple, at least I had been led to believe that all of these years. If you do bear this child how do we know he would not insist that you leave this marriage for him? Or worse, if you refuse imagine the shame he could bring down upon you? You are a public figure. People, especially young women look up to you as a leader and woman of great virtue. How can you stand by that decree if you birth another man's child? And of all the men too. A man who has continually vexed me since the day we two met."

"Yet he has also been supportive of us as well. He could have skipped the whole ritual and taken his chances with Riordan. He knew I would do what is right for Fereldon. It wouldn't have been the first time he hid behind my skirts to avoid responsibility."

"That I can attest to as well."

"He is our King. Can we not see this as a duty to our King instead of Alistair? Maybe his trouble is a mental one? We cannot say he didn't try to produce an heir on his own. In many aspects, I would rather do this than to have to put my brother, who still might not be able to avoid it or my own children in the place of his. Our children would always be challenged. A child of his would not. Not to mention you would have the opportunity to help raise the future King. I can think of no better father than yourself. No man of greater courage than you have Rory."

"Are you that much convinced this is all we have left? We have no other options to relieve us of this debt? I am not one to shy away from my responsibility. You however are precious to me. I love our children and gladly would I give my life to ensure they have a chance to live at least some of the life we have been blessed with. If I agree to this, how will this affect us? Our life together?"

"I won't go through with it if it will cost me your love. I can only do this if you will support me. This is my Country. As Arlessa, I have certain obligations. One that I side stepped so that I could live out my life with you, Rory. If we did this, it would only be to serve my duty to the Crown, to my title and for the security of our family. As he mentioned, he has done much to help my brother regain our families holdings. Why, Fergus is the Teryn of Highever! I still find that hard to believe. I think most of the time Leliana has to wake him up to remind him of this but he has lived up to the title, more or less. His duty has allowed us this peace to live on your land, with your father, in this beautiful Countryside. You have done so much for the people here in the Bannorn. They look to you first for leadership and guidance. You have done a wonderful job here and our estate is worth ten times what it was when we first came here. "

"I promised you that I would make it prosper and I try very hard to keep my promises if I can. My love, this afternoon, you brought up a difficult part of my past. You did it because of Alistair's request, wasn't it? Do you feel neglected or cheated in some way because I was the only man you ever knew?"

"No, not at all. I wanted to understand though how someone could have such relationships with another without being in love with them. Since I never had that experience, I wanted to see how it effected you and your choices in the past. My parents offered me so many choices for a suitor. Some of them were not really bad men. I just couldn't imagine making such a commitment, to be intimate with a man I did not love. I couldn't see how I could pretend such a thing? It was difficult for me too. It seemed you did move on and no matter how much I hoped or prayed, you were not going to come back for me. Alistair was the first man I had met who treated me as a friend besides you that is. So many things about him annoyed me but when we were in a battle for our lives, he helped me make it through. More than a few times, I would have probably have perished if not for his watchful eye. No matter how much I have trained at that point in my life, it was all pretend. Never had I faced a real foe that could tear me apart and was bent on doing so with no regard for human life. I was honestly terrified though I would never admit to such a thing.

"No not you. To show weakness is to make yourself vulnerable to your enemies. It can be used as a decoy however, in a woman's case, especially, but you have to be very clever. I know you are clever. You also posses too much charm when need be though often I felt you didn't develop that talent as much and I was grateful. Had you really wanted to work as someone like Leliana or Zeveran had, it would have changed something I dearly loved in you I'm afraid. Listening to you now speak, I wonder if already it is affecting your judgment. Or is it really my own short-sight that is causing me this ache I feel inside right now? I know it is not impossible that you could love another the way that you love me. I have lived in fear of it ever since we grew close once again. Things had changed between us. Life interfered with something so beautiful and tried so hard, almost succeeding, in destroying it for good. I do know, had I but encountered your party even a month later, my chances of winning you back would never have existed. Maybe this is where my jealousy is stemming from?"

"You told me you weren't a jealous man."

"And you know that I lied. Of course I am and still am. Even more so since I have so much to lose. He has everything to gain. How can I not feel intimidated by this man?"

"Don't be a fool, my love. It is this fear of his having something that you already know is yours that has me confused?"

"You, all that you are, all that makes you mine, it isn't something any man could ever allow someone else to have, without his forfeiting his own life over. Once he feels he has permission, what will make him stop trying to take possession of something he knows he really wants? I think you are expecting a sort of maturity from him that he does not possess."

"That is your fear. I can love you, in every way that I possibly know how to, even though I know I was not the only person who ever knew you intimately."

"True but I was never married to any of those women. I told you, none of it was really serious. It just wasn't the same thing."

"Is it possible though, as in the case of the first girl, that she honestly loved you but you just rejected that love? That did not stop you from leaving her or moving onto other women. Did it not?"

"No. I guess the real question is can I still love you as deeply as I do, knowing you have been with another man. Not just any man either but my King? Is that right?

"Yes, I suppose that really is what matters. It is the only thing that matters. I know I can do this for him because he is my friend. He will not mistreat me or use me in some dishonorable way to bring me shame. More is his own shame for losing the woman he claims to have loved so well. Still I was swayed by the man whose love I already knew. Even though he gave up on me and was willing to leave me to my parents manipulations. I was so young Rory. I didn't know what to do and I was growing so lonely. I couldn't understand why you did what you did to me. My motives though here are not grounded in a need of my own. I have everything I need and love right here. It is for my Country, my Duty and a chance of raising a good King at so little a price. He asked only for a month. If he fails, it is over. We have done our duty. He will ask no more of either of us.

It seems he has gone to great lengths to ensure our secrecy. To protect the child as well as us from too much scrutiny. We would raise the child as own until it reaches ten and than we would send it to the Palace for the rest of it's education. We are known throughout Fereldon as a friend to the King. Our participation will be seen as only a means to an end. It would eliminate any outside claim to the throne. No secret alliances. No mutiny or double crossing. Because of my office, again, it would be seen as a duty, a favor or something not so illicit. Unless we choose to make it that way. For the sake of our children, I would hope you would not go the way of Andraste's husband and betray my trust in you. We are hardly on that level of consciousness. I am not nor would I ever give up my marriage or my commitment to you in exchange for any promises from him. Our children will be deeded certain holding, securities, as would the same be done for the royal child upon it's birth. This will ensure that no matter what becomes of either Alistair or myself, the child's true parentage or rightful place on the throne cannot be contested.

This my love is too much to ask of you and I know your heart must be hurting so much right now. I hope that it has not been so long since we have been together as lovers that you have forgotten how deep and sincere my love for you is and will forever be. I will do what you feel is right. You are my husband and the head of our family. I won't bring this up again. I will wait until you decide what you think is right. I have given you my reasoning as much as I can do with the knowledge I have gained so far in my life. I know it is far from complete wisdom and understanding. It is however all that I have."

She moved closer to her husband and reached up once more to kiss him quietly. He hesitated just a little before taking her roughly into his arms and kissing her passionately. She returned his passion and it took a few moments before he could completely let her out of his embrace.

She left him and started to go to the children's room as she always did before retiring. Tears were rolling steadily down her face. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sure it only echoed his own at the present moment. When she reached Tabitha's room she stopped herself to pull out her handkerchief to wipe her tears away. She didn't want to take the chance of her daughter stirring and catching her mother crying.

Bending down to her knees, she brushed her little girls loose tendrils away from her perfect face to kiss her softly on her forehead. Before Tara could turn around she felt her husbands measured breathing as he too stooped down besides her to kiss his little daughter.

He tried to rise quickly so that he could help his wife to her feet but found he needed her shoulder almost as much as she needed his hand. He was starting to get older himself it seemed. He guided her as he did every chance he could get to their son's room to find his candle burning low and he being fast asleep. So mother blew it out and father took it from her to put it away from his beside. She tucked him in better and they took their turn kissing him too good nite.

They walked up carefully together, trying not to make too much noise as they did this. Most of their staff was already in their rooms or outside still working on their late evening chores.

Finally, once their bedroom door was closed, it was Rory who broke their silence.

"Tara, I'm afraid. It isn't too often I feel this way but you know I don't feel comfortable about lying. Especially to you. I honestly don't know what is the right thing to do? To say to you."

"Rory please. All of this came to us only today. Let's give it some time. When you know what is right, than you will tell me. Until than, like I said, I won't bring it up again. We owe our family, our friends, our love, that much respect, I think, don't you?"

"I agree." He reaches down to kiss her again. "Tonight, let's just pretend we didn't have this conversation. We had an amazing afternoon and I have every intension of making tonight just as wonderful for the two of us. I'm afraid most of my planning has gone awry. I remember often how we felt when we had just come in from an exhausting fight. One, we weren't always so confident that the outcome was going to be triumphant. We were tired, worn out to the very bone. Remember that feeling? I feel that way right now.

I want to just hold you in my arms. Take my time. Get to the core of what we really are all about just to linger with you in every sigh, every whisper, every part of you that is me and me that is you. That is where I feel the most loved and where I can most love you. So please don't take too long because I feel like I am falling apart right now. I know only you can hold me all together. It feels like it is going to be a long night but in the morning, usually, we both feel so much better. As long as we have each other and can be together."

"I won't be long, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

The air was growing more and more frigid as the evening grew longer in the outskirts of Amaranthine. Her prized horse, Chez Marie, was however enjoying the swift journey through the outer lands, free from all the restraints put upon her when she had to trot around patiently when all she really wanted was to run as free as the wind. So much like her mistress, who found riding swiftly along wooded paths to be a great release from her otherwise, measured way of having to live her life. It was hardly as rigid as life was when living in Castle Highever but it still required her to follow a set regime in order to live a civilized lifestyle. Now that she was a mother, as well as a wife, she just had to be more sedated. This thought suddenly made her sigh heavily. Hadn't the Blight changed all of that? Her "fate" as it were to be either a respected or despised,( depending on her company), noble woman to be worshipped and loved by all the land?

"Oh Marie, somehow being "noble" and "truly loved" seem so contradictory to one another right now? Just when I think the fates have been unreasonably kind to me, they wickedly put something more distasteful on my plate for me to sup upon." Tara spoke out as if hearing her own voice or just her horses, snort, offered her some much needed relief for a moment at least.

She rode further until she reached the destination that was instructed to her in a carefully passed note, found on the floor of her room. Obviously, slipped under her door, hopefully secretly, to give her direction to the place she was required to travel to this evening.

"Whoa, Chez Marie, this must be the place. I see nothing else in this area that looks even remotely livable anywhere else." She pulled back on the reins and bringing her horse to a slow trot, moving cautiously along a carved out pathway now in front of her.

Continuing around an approaching house, she made her way to what must be the barn to store the horses. Still she noticed not a soul and this made her seem curious. It was her wish to keep things as quiet as possible but she still expected to see at least one or two attendants lingering around the property, considering who she was expected to meet up with here on this eerily solemn Winter's night.

Moving further toward the front entrance of the barn, she hastily dismounts her horse, still holding onto her reigns, so that she could unlatch the barn door and guide her horse into one of the empty stalls left open inside.

"Well, well, my girl, this must be the place or else someone has left behind a very fine horse in such a lonely habitat. Hopefully than, you won't be too lonely in this rather abandoned space. Ah, see? Fresh hay, troughs full of water? Either that or the horse fairy has answered all of your prayers. At least you won't feel hungry and abandoned. Even though Antoine is not here with us this time for you to chat up a storm with this time. I'm afraid I haven't a clue as to what this gentleman's name is so you will have to handle your own introduction this time." Tara told her horse out of habit. She treated her much like one would any other sort of pet and was quite sure it was expected of her to do so. Chez Marie was very particular about so many things. This was all necessary though since she had to be trained to respond best to her mistress and perform duties that other horses usually just snort at in resentment. It did appear that her horse was quite aware of her own special status in the way of things at home and well, expected things to be a certain way, at all times.

How often, Rory, would tease her or complain that her horse was causing too much of a fuss in the barn or her handlers were besides themselves. As if the Bann would ever let anyone but Henry, their horse master, ever handle his own horse? Yes, Chez Marie was difficult at times but she was a purebred and trained to work under the worst of circumstances. Under those condition and the necessity of her survival as such, Tara learned that having her behave best under her command was worth the inconvenience it brought to those who weren't familiar with her likes and dislikes as much. It formed a tight bond that made Chez Marie, that much more responsive and dependent on her as her mistress. In a battle field one must know they can depend on their horse to be there when they are called and not be timid when faced with the worst of situations. This is the only way a war horse can survive and its' mistress find her way to her next fight in hopefully, all of the pieces she came into it with.

Tara, unbuckled her horse reigns and hanging that aside she than nudged her horse to reach the buckles to release her saddle. Than hoisting it up off of her horses back, to flop it on a convenient stand placed to the side of the feed box in front of them.

"Hum… at least this place must be owned by a true horseman. This is all very well organized and equipped. I am always grateful when I don't have to lug a saddle over the side wall of a stall." She said as she pulled her travel bag over her shoulder so that she can find her way around this mysterious new location.

Making her way up a dug out pathway that was obviously surrounding the house, she admired how beautiful its' surrounding really were. Despite its' rather remote location, it was obviously well taken care of by someone? There must be a staff to maintain the yard, house, while the owners are away she thought, seeing how it did not suffer from peeling paint or grossly overgrown bushes. Well, what there was considering the season as it were. Still what was out here was obviously planned since she found plenty of tall fir trees and hollyhocks growing in the surrounding area of the house. The architecture of the house was quite attractive with almost a sort of elvish stylized woodworking along the trim of the porch and its' side panels, she thought as she continued to gaze around the perimeter.

Maybe, some noble, elvish princess, made this her retreat, centuries ago and it has since fallen into the hands of we greedy and hoarding, humans, she now imagined, wandering now further, moving to a path that obvious led deeper into the woods. In no time, she heard the sound that she was longing to hear, a babbling brook. Would that it was the Summertime and she could wade out into it. She always felt so much better whenever she could feel the water rushing swiftly against her legs and feet. It did more than just wash your feet off but it cleansed the soul she was told and this was something she did believe in most fervently.

Walking around, still in her traveling armor, she looked until she could find a rock with a flat enough surface to sit upon comfortably. It was such a hectic day and now she just had to sort out everything on her mind before she did what seemed to be her duty and fate to have to carry out.

Somehow, finding herself in this fairy type setting almost adds to the surrealism of her current situation. Why must everything required of her cause so much.. . conflict? It always seemed someone was going to be hurt by her choices and someone always had to lose something precious to them. Had she herself been so shaped by her upbringing that it was easier for her to accept difficult choices when Rory sometimes struggled so hard with them? Why was she now willing to risk everything that she cherished so much on a gamble that had a very small outcome of succeeding? Ah, now it was more Rory's words echoing in her mind than her own. He would never allow himself to see that this probably was the last viable option left if Fereldon was ever going to have a Therin heir to place on the throne. If she had learned anything from growing up a Cousland, it was that there were worse fates than having to reign over Highever. The throne of all of Fereldon hanged over their cradles and was something they could not ever pretend wasn't a path that could one day find its' way over to one of them.

This threat was the only one that really struck her husband the hardest. They both dearly loved their children. Only two of them survived till birth. Though they knew, they could not ignore their birthright, even the birth of Fergus' daughter did not completely release their own son from being forced to the throne in days to come. It was an ominous letter from the now Teryn of Redcliffe, Teryn Eamon himself, that even Rory, with a heavy heart, felt he could no longer ignore those wicked hags he loved to call, "the fates". He wrote that council was still very much against Conner ever sitting on the throne. No Mage could ever be trusted. Next thing you know, you have this horrible Abomination, wreaking havoc, destroying all that you say you hold so dear. It seemed Isolde's worse fears were being recognized and if the king left no heir, the Therin line would perish. They must take this last option seriously. To ignore it would be more selfish than all of Fereldon could ignore. There must be an heir and it must be of noble blood. Time was now too short to pretend other options were even viable at this point.

There was a point made that ended the argument that two tainted Grey Wardens could never have a surviving heir addressed. It seems that though Conner knew, his place on the throne was very questionable, he did not spend his time in the Tower, foolishly. Wynne, working with her son, Malcolm and Connor, felt that they had a means to negate the taint, if the child was treated in early infancy. They had been experimenting on Mages who had been blighted in the past looking for a means to fight Abomination and stumbled upon this hopeful antidote of sorts? They had no real success so far on those who have been tainted over time but the few that they had to experiment on who were not long infected showed great success in their studies so far. This truth left the Gilmore's with little ammunition to fight what those closest to the Crown had concluded, that Tara must cooperate and try to produce a Therin heir for Fereldon. So, finally, with all of their arguments exhausted and ridiculous terms agreed upon, here she was, hoping all of this would not destroy everything she worked so hard to create the last eight years of her life.

So lost in her own thoughts was Tara, that she barely noticed the crack of fallen twigs being crushed sharply under a man's boots. Reflectively, she turned quickly to face whomever was coming up behind her and than sighed heavily when she noticed a familiar frame taking shape as it approached her.

He did look well, tanned, fit and waves of golden locks, gleaming in the early evenings waning sunlight. He was dressed casually for once and it so reminded her of the man she was so familiar with while traveling along those treacherous roads throughout rugged, Fereldon.

"I hope I didn't scare you? I'm afraid I must have been reading when you made your way out here. Why didn't you let me know you had arrived?"

"Oh, I just… well, …. I really needed a few moments to just cool down. We have quite a interesting group of recruits so it would seem this year. I just have so much on my mind and I thought it best that I was alone while I sorted everything out. No reason to bother you until than, so I thought."

"I just had so much catching up to do. I was sure I would hear you approaching but you are so seasoned, sneaking your way in here probably wasn't too hard for you to do."

"No, I would hope not?"

"However, you really should have at least let me help you with your horse."

"Why? She is so picky as it is about who handles her. I've been on the road long enough to be able to handle a saddle as it were. I do though appreciate having the stall all set up for me. Thank you for all of that."

"I'll remember to thank my staff, later on. Don't worry, all of that was accomplished hours ago. They all have strict orders as to what their expected schedules are to be and I have a reputation for finding insolence intolerable."

"I see….such a strict taskmaster you have become. Though of course, I deserve all the blame for that. You can forward their hate mail to me, if it pleases you to do so."

"I just might, so don't be too surprised. Though Eamon would merely just toss it all in the fireplace when it finally makes its' way to him. He doesn't have time to deal with mailing foolish gestures. If I insist on sending out anything so personal, I must do so directly and not bother him or waste his time. He has so many other more pressing matters to have to deal with, so he says."

"I'm sure he is right. I will remember to thank him for that when next we meet."

"I'm sure that you will." Alistair looked around until he found what he hoped would be a comfortable enough rock to sit down upon. "I know, all of this can't be easy for you. I really rather help with the horse next time and you don't have to prove to me how independent you truly are. I already understand that fact all too well. I am sure, your staff and even Roland wouldn't allow you to do all of that if it can be avoided. You can easily blame my manly pride on my attitude but some things just have be tolerated by women, even those who knock around archdemons, as it were."

"Labor and delivery are much more trying than killing dragons, I have discovered. But you must already know, Rory and I had decided against having any more children of our own."

"Yes, Eamon had mentioned it to me. I remember those trying days after Tabitha's birthing too well. Leliana had informed me when she and Fergus met up with me and I inquired about the birth. It did make this decision that much harder for us all to make. Malcolm, the Mage from the Tower, has me convinced that with his help, he can make this a lot less dangerous for you than your past experiences have been. Well, even Zeveran is remiss in your not coming to him to discuss herbs and such that could, well, make it a less painful experience for you both."

"I can only imagine…just remember, if I pass out, it may effect the outcome of the delivery. I am more than a little wary of medicines and their effects than some of my friends, so it would be."

"Than we will have to help to educate you so that you find our methods more trustworthy."

"So, were you really reading or were you just sharpening knives when I arrived here."

"Oh, so you doubt my sincerity? Granted, studying use to be something I went to some extremes to avoid in the past. I have since found it unavoidable. Though actually, I was reviewing some documents that need to be debated when I get back later to Amaranthine. As you must know, I do actually have a reason for being out here. It isn't merely to help manage and review the Grey Wardens. I am also assured that if I do not show my face out here from time to time, I will be required to shove down my fist more in the faces of those who like to think there is no rule here in Amaranthine. Funny how people like to forget that sometimes."

"That does make some sense. With such a busy port, piracy has always been a plague out here. I rather like it out here, so I don't mind visiting it once in awhile."

"That's good to hear. I was beginning to wonder what on this planet did Roland do for vacation? Surely he didn't expect you to visit the Deep Roads, to knock around darkspawn with the dwarfs as a form of entertainment?"

"He might? I haven't really asked him that lately."

"I do remember how much he seemed to enjoy taking out those orcs? I never liked them. Someone who considers slaying dragons as a professional career option or even a hobby, well…I just have a broader imagination it seems?"

"Roland is a trained knight. If something dangerous needs to be eliminated, he is well suited for the job. Not to mention his temperament is manageable, considering many of those who do the same work but cannot seem to keep themselves under control when not in a battlefield."

"That is true. I can't say though that I have quite figured out how the man handles working in the fields or spending too much time in the Bannorn, after living such an adventurous life?"

"We all have our own means of managing our stressful lives. Since you are well aware that we both work with the Wardens from time to time, you know, we do not chain ourselves to a farm all year long."

"Yes, yes, of course that too."

"Roland rarely works the fields much as it were. He manages them. Now that he has taken an interest in winemaking, that has kept him busy these last few years. I was busy with the baby so it was a good time for him to make such a transition."

"Please remind him that I still haven't received anything from your winery. I know they have sent a request but when I asked before I left it has yet to be fulfilled."

"I'll try to remember. It takes some time to produce a good bottle of wine. At least to our standards so I'm not surprised if orders have been delayed. If you remind me, I have some with me at Wardens Keep. I can't believe I didn't bring any with me this time? But I'm afraid that I haven't."

"That would be very thoughtful of you. Now though, it is getting late and you must be hungry? Remember, the temperature drops sharply when the sun sets out here."

"Oh, of course. I hadn't even thought much about eating right now." They both stood up and started to make their way back toward the wooded house.

"So, you say, there is no one else here? Not even a butler?"

"No. It was clearly stated that all of this must be done very discreetly. Not to worry though, as I mentioned, there were staff here and no, I did not cook. I'm the King and I don't have to cook for myself or anyone else, any longer."

"But they do cook for you, do they not? I mean, to your taste, right?"

"Of course. I would have it no other way. However, living with other people, even my cooks understands that they must prepare meals to the taste of other people. Considering I am quite fond of you, I assure you, the food here is very good and all sorts of delicacies I have been convinced must be included in a proper setting are stocked here in our larder."

"Good. Considering the fare at the Keep, hopefully I won't get too homesick before too long than."

"We have important work to accomplish here, so you will need a good appetite."

"That usually comes if the "work" is successful, at least that has been my past experience."

"In the past, I doubt you took such a task so seriously, am I right?"

"That is…well…debatable. Really, I believe it best that my own personal life not be discussed between us."

"As you wish. It is hard to just pretend that it isn't still going on. Even if it must be interrupted by this rather unusual request at the present time. Now, despite this home's rather secluded location, it has been greatly upgraded in years past! So, at least I hope you will make use of the bath indoors. I also noticed you were traveling rather light. I mean, for a princess and all."

"I… well, my main purpose for being here is to train Grey Wardens. Without Rory and the children, I tend to only take what I really need when I travel up here. I keep some things here year round, since I do sometimes have to attend formal functions at times. Often I will just purchase what I need as it were since I have little use for such formalities out in the Bannorn."

"No, I suppose not. That is why I asked for some help to stock up some apparel that you should find useful for your stay out here."

"I see…who could you turn to in Denerim for such a task? Surely the Queen is not your accomplice in all of this is she?"

"Ha, ha, oh wow, she is aware that some solutions have been taken into consideration but no. That would seem rather insensitive at least to me? Nor did I raid any of her closets for these items. Actually, I had Sanga and her girls shop for me. I just found a girl who most resembled you and explained my situation and well, than it was all taken care of."

"Seriously? And how did you explain all of this? A wardrobe for your…?"

"For my mistress? Something like that."

"Oh! I can only imagine what that woman must have come up with than. Don't expect me to wear anything she bought however."

"I see…now I am more than a little bit amused by your behavior. I was assured that you would be very entertaining under these circumstances. She is sure to be thoroughly amused and satisfied that you have lived up to her expectations."

"Does she know who I am? I didn't realize she is now such a familiar confident of yours?"

"She is a proprietor in Denerim. A very profitable one I might add as well as a shrewd business woman. If you don't believe me, ask your husband."

"You promised…"

"Sorry, just a slip. It was Sanga herself that brought up the fact that many of her clients are very uncomfortable with overly provocative women. Especially those less inclined to use her business on a more frequent basis. There might be at least something that appears to be more imaginative in there but for the most part, elegance, fabric, tailoring was the most important characteristics of what we had in mind. As for whom I bought all of this for? I'm sure she and her friends spend hours trying to guess but I have not revealed a thing. Which was very hard to do. She is very good at trying to trick people into revealing very important information. I am a little surprised you wouldn't expect me to use whatever means is possible to accomplish my goals? Sometimes, that might include getting information from certain Ambassadors who are less likely to speak with anyone but a simple, working girl. It really is one of the oldest tricks in the book. Even with your censored upbringing I'm sure someone in your family must have made you aware of this truth by now?"

"It isn't something we women relish talking much about but yes, I am aware of this method. It just makes me feel very uncomfortable, even knowing any of that is being used here, with me.."

"I could think of no other woman I could trust for such an important task as this one was? Having her do the purchasing spared me any embarrassing questions in the future. Sanga doesn't have enough money or influence to get such information out of me. Why, I even picked a redhead to use to describe you with. Just to amuse myself of course. I'm sure, she loves to imagine me so uncreative to pick a woman who barely resembles you in feature if not in stature of course."

"Of course. Than I will be grateful for that small consideration."

"Now however, I do not own this property, as yet. Rather remote for my needs, so hopefully you will find something you will wear and a bath is recommended of decent folks like us. I understand that you do not trounce around the Bannorn wearing your field armor, despite some of the rumors that travel around Fereldon taverns as it were. Not excluding the fact that I know you do not sleep separately from your spouse, as most royal couples have a custom of doing. So I cannot be convinced that you only wear flannel nightdres's to bed at night."

"So the rumors go, as it were. I have been informed that your Queen prefers it otherwise? How can that be?"

"How indeed. Rest assured she still feels the need to dress me up and goes through my drawers from time to time. Discarding whatever she deems is either too out of date or worn to be presentable for a king."

"If you changed those arrangements all of this might have been avoided."

"If I could have changed those arrangement I promise you, I would have. She was convinced otherwise however. After two years of this, well, it started to become understandable why my own father must have found the housekeepers distracting."

"But you, yourself did not?"

"No, seriously. For reasons I know you at least understand. My Queen, however enjoys entertaining many of her friends at my palace. I have warned her about some of them and well, what more am I expected to do? If she won't listen to my suggestions than, of course, there are consequences."

"I see. Time affects us all, doesn't it? I'm surprised than that you did not choose one of those friends to be your next Queen?"

"Why? I am not so foolish to trust a woman who would so easily betray her own friends? I have been careful and being tainted ..well…it has certain advantages of course."

"Of course. Somehow I still managed to conceive several times as it were."

"I know! Everyone is so impressed. I however know it was not all to the Bann's credit. I also know, Tara, that had Gilmore not shown up, our lives would have been much different."

"Possibly but the outcome, could have still be the same."

"It is possible though, that a small part, perhaps a very small part of you must still love me. You are right! We may still fail at this. I don't have much time to prove otherwise, unfortunately. I do know though, that had things been different, even if you insisted on sleeping somewhere else, I could never leave you alone for very long."

"I don't know Alistair, you had some rather disturbing habits. I too might find hard to live with on a daily basis."

"Funny how easy than it is for a man to find ways to convince you otherwise, isn't it?"

"Or how good men change their habits once they want to be married?"

"Well, I at least make an honest effort at it but then I have a lot of help as it were. Now, if you don't mind? If you can make yourself more comfortable, I will see about putting together some food that I hope you might eat."

"Very well. It would be good to get out of this armor. Please, don't expect too much from me. Already I am starting to feel a little tired."

"A nice bath should relieve you some of that fatigue I promise. There is a very nice array of bath implements that I'm sure will make it more comfortable to bathe in than your usual inn has to offer. Please make sure you take advantage of it."

"I suppose I need to get this over with. A bath does sound wonderful at the moment. It's seemed like such a long day today."

"Then find something to wear and I'll see to the water while you get ready."

Tara walked over to an armoires that contained quite a few hanging gowns within it. She thumbed through them, carefully inspecting each one before making up her mind which one she felt she could wear with some dignity before leaving to find the bathing chambers.

Walking now down a darkened hallway she peeked into one door and than another. One is these must be the right one, she thought becoming bothered. Finally she found the right door leading to the bath chamber.

Inside, she was mildly impressed. How could she not be? There was a beautiful mural painted as if a butterfly had spread it's wings and tossed a magical forest in it's wake. Tara suddenly felt like a child as she looked up to take in the magical view all around her. Someone put a lot of work into these drawings. She found herself thinking this was something her own daughter should have sketched and painted on her own bedroom walls. She might even do so in her own chambers? Though she wasn't too sure her husband would approve of something that may be too girlish for his palate.

On a golden stand, with several clam-like crystal shells there were bottles of all sorts of marvelous shapes and sizes. She reached down to pick one of them up to look for some type of description to it's contents.

"Ah, here it is, oooh, rosewater. Uhm…smells so lovely." She let out with a sigh of envy. Other bottles contained either bath oils or perfumes from some of the finest perfumers in Orlais.

Once she had decided on which one was to be her favorite, she liberally poured the smooth liquid across the water's surface. Watching how it flowed slowly and than tried to blend with the water.

She turned and found something to use for her hair, laying that on a tray set up close to the bath. Than checking the door to protect her modesty she than started to discard her traveling armor, piece by piece, onto a nearby chair until she stood ready to enter into her bath.

The water did prove to feel glorious. Laying back she felt suddenly at peace with herself. The pale greens and pinks, helped to add to her illustrious imagination. The panels of sheer fabric draping from the ceiling was a rather odd addition but she did like how they seemed to light up the darkening room. Soon, she just fell into her normal bathing routine. She began to hum a familiar song that reminded her of something her mother sang to them when she was quite young.

Soon lost in her fond memories of her dearly departed mother. She raised one of her long legs to start to wash it when she quickly got the sensation that someone else was now in the same room with her. She pulled her leg back down into the water in a rush to hide herself from her intruder.

"Ha, ha, oh, what? Did I startle you? I'm sorry, you didn't give me a chance to announce my presence after all. There are enough bubbles in that tub I believe to preserve your modesty. At least for the moment. As for your legs, I have seen them a few times before."

"It is hard to hide much when you spend so much time on the road as it were."

"Some of those days grew quite hot. It was unreasonable to be always trampling about in our heavy armor."

"Yes it was. Besides, all women have legs. I'm sorry I over-reacted so much."

"All women do. Not all women have legs such as yours. I thank the Maker for that. Women are distracting enough as it were."

"I never knew you to be so overly distracted by women, Alistair."

"Oh, no? Depends entirely on the woman so it would seem."

"That I can understand. What do you have there with you?"

"This? It's really nothing. A few things I found that looked like they should be eaten before they go bad. Does any of this look good to you?"

"Why yes, I love strawberries, especially when they are covered with chocolate."

"Really? I almost tossed them out, thinking it was a very strange combination."

"Can I have one, please?"

"Just one? I suppose they aren't the best of treats after all."

"Oh, they are, well, at least to me that is…"

"Than here, take a bite. Let's see if you really like these ones. Difficult to trust chocolate all of the time with their supplies."

"If you would just hand it to me, please?"

"Ah…no, just take a bite. Your hands will just taste like soap…and roses, maybe some citrus and cloves."

"I'll just hold it by its' stem if you would just allow me to take one of my own."

"No. Now take a bite or I will eat them all. Really, they aren't as bad as I thought they might be? Of course they taste much better with a good bottle of champagne."

"They do or a great bottle of wine."

"Would you like a glass than? Or would you rather wait until you have finished up in here?"

"Umm…just let me have sip of yours. I'll eat another strawberry and than you may leave so that I can get dressed."

"I must leave? I was feeling rather comfortable right here, milady."

"I think it would be for the best. Now I am getting so hungry! I hope there is some turkey or ham to eat."

"No, I'm afraid that I ate all of that waiting for you to finish off with your bath."

"That would prove you to be a very poor host than if you did. I know full well that you have quite an appetite. I have to trust however there has to be some food in there that even you will not eat and I will not be left to starve."

"We still have these strawberries left? Though not too long if you don't hurry up now. I know you must be hungry. You always are because of the taint."

"Ooohh…why is it that whenever anyone mentions the taint I start thinking about those horrid darkspawn and what they left around, almost everywhere they crawled through..? Rory was simply forbidden to even bring up the subject when I was ever pregnant least it caused me to lose my meal."

"Oh, well, I'm sure you just ate again, right? No, wait, I was just teasing!

I will try my best not to speak of it but considering we are working with the Grey Wardens presently, I might slip now and than."

"I know, it is almost impossible to avoid. Now leave here please. I don't care if you eat all of the strawberries. It won't look well for you if you do but I need a moment to calm my poor stomach. Try to distract myself from those terrible memories right now. Here, I felt so at peace for a time just lying here, enjoying how lovely this room had been decorated. Than you come along to spoil it all for me."

"It wasn't my intension, I promise you. I will leave but don't expect me to leave you enough time to drown yourself. Some things even a king will not tolerate."

"I am sure there are many things on that particular list of things. So go before I change my mind. I still have a fast horse waiting for me in the barn."

So he leaves her thinking that he never seems to get these moments just right? Of course, not all women are as stubborn as this particular one was. Than again, he found women who were too easy to manipulate rather boring very quickly. This woman however, he knew too well. This thought brought a huge smile to his face as he walked back into the kitchen to prepare a plate of food to feed her with. He had grown up quite a bit since their time making their way through Fereldon to save it from complete disaster. As Alistair started to uncover plates looking for certain items of food, he wondered how much of that was a good thing?

Meanwhile, Tara couldn't seem to resist the urge to wipe a towel across a standing, fog covered, looking glass, to see how she looked in this new gown. She noted that there were no dressing gowns and this disappointed her. She found it too hard not to at least try one of the many perfumes tempting her to try them on. In decanters that seemed to calling out for her to, "try me! no me!" She relented deciding it was probably an act of mercy on her part. Nothing was going to change the outcome of all of this. She might as well take advantage of the situation as it were.

Finally, she gathered up her courage and well, her appetite for good food also lead her to find out what Alistair was up to now. She found him eating a sandwich with all sorts of things smushed up together. She reached over for a champagne glass and he quickly set down his food to fill up her glass for her.

"Thank you very much. I see I must not have taken long enough for you eat everything left here for us to eat."

"No, but my attempt, I assure you, was a valiant one."

"I'll concede you that one. Ah, this is what I am craving right now. I really do want more of those strawberries but I rather eat them after I have something more nutritious to eat first." Gathering up meats, cheese and fresh bread to put together a sandwich of her own, she than found a seat to eat her food daintily.

"I see you choose the green over the red, black or white to wear. Not that I'm too surprised."

"It seemed the most modest choice. The others just seemed, so, inappropriate for this evening."

"Better to start out that way. Though as far as modesty goes, actually the white one was…as you say, modest."

"Depends on ones' taste I suppose?"

"Or ones figure, I might add. Not that both of us might have felt rather uneasy if you had chosen that one. Considering the circumstances."

"Hardly anything so religious. I feel a little too old to play the young bride. It would almost seem unsacred for me to think so? I am the mother of two very beautiful children after all."

"Your son, looks too much like his father. Your daughter though, she is such a beauty. I think all of us at the palace agree that you must have looked so much like her when you were just a young child. If we are to have a daughter, my only wish is that she resemble you as much as possible."

"We have no way of determining such things as it were. I will love any child of mine. How can a mother not?"

"Some though, it seems, struggle with the task, I'm sorry to say. I am grateful to hear you say you will not be so negligent with any child of your own. I never thought that you could be. You have been so kind to everyone we have encountered. I mean with those who deserved it. We were not so kind to our sworn enemies. I'll admit it. I so wanted to kiss you when you nodded to give me permission to finish off Loghain. Never in my life, so far, had I ever felt a head needed to be severed than at that very moment.

It was over. Finally. Well, not really over but at least we didn't have to keep watching our backs, knowing we had someone with too much influence, plotting endlessly to take what was never theirs to have."

"I do appreciate your restraint at that moment. I doubt Rory would have let you off so lightly if you did something like that. I am never quite sure what he will do before he does it? I just didn't want to see you two fight against each other, especially because of me."

"No, and I knew this. I had told him I would respect your choice. Even if it was perhaps one of the most painful acts I have ever had to play."

"Alistair, you know, I never meant to hurt you. I ..had no idea…no…hope ..in believing Rory survived. Even if he did, I had it in my mind that he had moved on past me, as it were."

"Would that he really had, at least for my sake. Am I the greater man for stepping aside and not fighting for what I believed was truly to be my own? Than again, what did I really have?"

"Much more than you yourself give yourself credit for no doubt. Morrigan was no help, I understand. Rather than help to educate you more, she only saw you as a tool in her plot to shape our history."

"Even in that, I do not entirely judge her harshly for her actions. Who doesn't want to see a better world? Just what was her idea of better? That is what I often questioned. Even then, I did what I felt I had to do. You knew that I would. I was so in love with you. How I wished it was me that you longed for late at night. Or want to cuddle up in my lap when the nights grew cold. How much I missed having you lean up against me when the winds blew fierce and you used me to keep you from the freezing cold chill. So many memories I store here, in my heart, just of you."

"You always were so sweet, Alistair. It was such a hard choice to have to make. I just spent my whole life, running away from the fear of being locked up in some castle, kept away from anything more worthwhile in life. It was by accident that I fell so deeply in love with Rory but it was a wonderful, if often scary one, at times. I know, he braved so much just to be alone with me. I honestly felt I couldn't live without him. When I felt I had lost him forever…I hadn't much hope for what the future might hold out for me. I knew in time, probably once my parents were old enough to not bother much with me, I would find a way to travel and hope for something more out of life."

"We both had that in common, didn't we, for awhile. But fate is not so kind to those of us who are royal born. How could I live out my life, knowing, I had just walked away from the opportunity to make Fereldon a safe place to grow up in? I cannot tell you how many times I wanted to just pass the crown over to Anora or at least Eamon. Anything to be free to live out my own life."

"In many respects, Alistair, you did just that. We all know that Teryn Guerrin makes all of the important decision here in Fereldon. That Teagan advises you on all matters of importance."

"He does but at least in that you cannot fault me with. What King doesn't have a slew of advisors in his Court to help him keep perspective? I have the added burden of being without a son or any heir to have to deal with."

"I know. I also know that you have tried. I don't know why this has been so hard on you. Why the fates have been so cruel in this regard."

"To think I gave up on pursuing you because I was so sure I could at least produce one child to wear the crown and let me be finally at peace."

"I had already made my choice, Alistair. I did not choose Rory just because he was not the king. He is my tie to my past. My anchor to all that was good about my life. I just felt that a man as handsome as you are would find more than enough women to please you because you were now the King."

"You thought too much than, instead of too little. I am sure there are other women out there like you but where are they to be found, Tara? I know not. If I had more time, maybe, I could find her. I just know, Tara, that I never found anyone who could ever make me love you any less."

"You really think too well of me than. I truly am happy with my life. I did not enjoy always being on the battlefield. I enjoy the traveling, seeing and meeting new people. I suppose my position entitled me to more of that than your average Fereldon. I also though cherish so much, just waking up in the morning to my family. How the sun rises over the hills in the morning and having my children running up to greet me each new day. Rory is so good to me. To our children. He has helped so many people try to overcome their circumstance but isn't afraid either to put a man in his place if he feels the need arises. I never needed so much luxury in my life. Just the love of my family and my friends."

"And you think I would never have been happy living such a life?"

"Oh, I don't really know, Alistair? You enjoy having attention. It seems despite there being so many lovely women out there, still none of them could ever satisfy you? I just don't understand how that can truly be?"

"No, I don't expect that you would. Than again, you have not lost so much either. I won the crown but lost the woman that I loved. How can that be such a grand triumph? If Beatrice could have had a child, maybe than, I might be able to understand how your life must be like. I am hardly the only man she has ever slept with, at this point. So, you really cannot blame my feeble obsession to be the cause of why we have no children. My brother also had no children as it were. It may have eventually created a Civil War. Destroying too much good in its' wake."

"Yes, Rory and I have discussed it at length. None of us want to have to live through any of that. I don't believe Conner has any desire to take on the throne and we do not need another weak king. My children, would struggle because of the choices I know I had to make. Fergus could rule, Maker protect us, but with a wife who has Orlesian ties, it might be difficult for her. None of us therefore have given up completely the hope of preserving the Theirin line for Fereldon."

"Than, despite this obvious reluctance on your part, you are ready to at least try to see if we can make a miracle come true?"

"Alistair, I don't think even you have the capacity to understand how much I love my family. I would easily give up my own life for any of them. I have loved strangers who I barely met just because they too deserve to feel wanted and not afraid. I loved you, more than even that much. If I can give you a child, to ease your heart and your soul, to save my own children a cruel fate, I will do what must be done. We know I can get with child under normal circumstances. If it truly is your heart that is preventing you to have a child than let us hope this settles it all."

"Well, that does take some of the romance out of it, doesn't it?"

"Alistair, please…don't make this any harder than it is for us."

"Hum…at least allow me to try to lead us back to a time when we were not so antagonistic toward each other, please? We had a lot of fun along the way when you allowed yourself to just be you, rather than someone else's wife or intended. This will be easier on us both if we do this."

"I'm sorry. This just isn't very easy for me to do."

"No and I would like perhaps less of you if it was not so, with anyone else that is. I just remember, pacing outside of Morrigan's hut, fearing the worse for you. Neither of them would let me see you. I was furious over that. Morrigan went so far as to tell me that you were so horribly disfigured, even your own parents wouldn't recognize you. It was best I be prepared for the worst. You probably wouldn't survive those horrible injuries as it were."

"She did enjoy pulling the wool over your eyes, a little too much. Were you greatly disappointed that she lied to you and I lived?"

"Depends on the day. Of course I was overjoyed to see how well you looked and that she was just lying to amuse herself."

"So like Morrigan. Her humor was a little raw at times. Being female I found her to be less troublesome over all. Though it was my task to keep the peace and get us through it all. I always had Shale to discourage me, if ever I became confident we were to get through any of this victoriously."

"I never would have guessed she was a girl though. What a surprise that was, wasn't it?"

"It was! Though I thought if it was a male, it was not too much of the masculine type and probably not comfortable as a man either way."

"Well, a woman who can smash you with her fists, fails somewhat in the femininity department any ways."

"I will try not to tell her you mentioned that, Alistair. Does one have to look so much a certain way or act a certain way to be one sex or the other?"

"If we are talking particularly about sex, than my answer has to be yes. For me as it is. Some men do not suffer from my taste in women."

"It wouldn't do though for all men to desire only one particular type of woman unless all men were of one type or shape, does it now? I am content with our many difference."

"To each their own, right? You, no matter how much metal you choose to dangle about yourself, still cannot escape how feminine you behave. I have to admit, it was very entertaining, how a new piece of armor was as exciting to you as a silk gown or flowers are."

"Ha, ha that much is true! I still treasure my armor very much. It has to fit well or else I will just be hitting myself with my sword. What good does that do me in a fight? Rory would sometimes wear this armor that I swear, I had to practically duck whenever he turned around to address me. At least once did he smack me in the head while suddenly turning too quickly. Your head seems to feel like a pin being knocked around whenever something like that tends to happen. Bad enough when it is someone else's sword or arrow hitting off of your helmet."

"How many times did we say, "that was too close?" I can't seem to even remember?"

"Too often to even count. Here, are you finished now with your food?"

"Why?"

"I need to get this all put away. It will attract flies if I don't."

"Just cover it up, Put those plates back in the baskets. It will all be gone in the morning when the staff arrives for it."

"In the morning? Hopefully not too early. I see a long walk is in order if I don't want to be seen out here."

"Yes, I hadn't really thought about that. We can go for a ride out if you prefer? Whatever suits you. I have no preferences or places to be this weekend."

"That's good since I have a very busy week ahead of me with the Wardens."

"Than let me wash up some here. I'll be right back."

He left the room, eager to change himself now and move on to what really must be started on this month. It was rather odd, this feeling, as if it was the honeymoon he always longed for but never really would have. Under the right conditions though, Tara would be much more playful and romantic. Some of that was in her nature and he knew it didn't take too much to trick it out of her. Already, he knew he would be able to win her over at least for a little while.

He felt a little nervous. The way she would make him blush or feel so terribly inexperienced when things got too close, too intimate, between them. This was something he knew he had to control around her least she start thinking again he hadn't either aged or matured over their years apart. It was just something that experience had to temper over time.

He smiled though back at himself. Age had done him no harm at all. It had only tanned him better and given his physic more substance. He knew just by the numerous invitation that came pouring in for his attendance month after month that his popularity was not waning at all. It was only one person though that he desired to be so very desired by and here, even she now couldn't resist his plea for assistance. It did seem too good to be true but then often, it was good to be the king.

"What?!"

"Don't be so alarmed, Tara. I've been told and well, experience has taught me that this is a good way for a couple to get know each other better."

"I..I don't like being blindfolded like this…" Trying now to reach up to push the clothe away from her hidden vision.

"Ah, ah! It's only I and I have no real, wicked intent here except to help ease your nervousness around me. As well as help you focus better on your own senses. I'm just going to focus on you for a short while. I have a lot of you to become familiar with and I don't want you to be distracted by anything else in the room while I do."

"Really? Must we play these type of games? I feel so foolish at the moment."

"Than let me help ease your mind. You're so beautiful, Tara. You know how precious you are to me. I'm so grateful to have you here with me, like this. I don't know if you can ever understand how much I have needed you. Your comfort and your love. It seems like a lifetime, some nights.

That doesn't matter now. Only that you trust me when I say that I love you. Even though you hurt me so much when you turned your love away from me. Now, at least I have the opportunity of really showing you what you hastily gave away. It seems, somehow, even the Maker will not let me get away with losing your love. So, it must be this way. For me to keep the peace in Fereldon.'

"If only the Maker was as kind to me. You're a handsome, man, Alistair. So many other woman would surely love to be in my place right now."

"Tara, my love, you know that I only want good things for you. Situations like this one, they happen from time to time. Even I don't understand everything about life. These are not circumstances I ever wished for the two of us. You deserve so much more but try as I may, I have not been able to change your heart. I have accepted this fate, the best that I can. At least you cannot deny that my feelings, after all of these years, have not changed. No matter how hard I tried to trick my heart into believing otherwise, it seems to no avail. I have no desire to dishonor you or to bring any shame to your family. Why would I do such a thing to someone that I love so much? I've accepted and honored your choices. Still, I must accomplish this one task, more than anything else in my life.

I have loved and been loved. For that, I am truly grateful. It seems though there must be something more to all of this since still, I have no heir. I have been left with no other option. It matters too much who I choose to bear any child with. Even though I understand that you will not leave your husband, even to accomplish such an important task, I know, as long as I acknowledge and set this child as my heir, it will have the greatest chance of keeping the throne, uncontested. So I will love you and you will love me, for no child deserves to be made of anything less than all of our love intertwined together."

"Oh, Alistair, I do not understand any of this? How it can only be this way? Yet, I have always found myself uneasy with my fate. So many times. I cannot even count them all. Just, please, promise me, you will not use any of this to hurt Roland. Don't let greed or jealousy bring any more distress to my dear husband. I promised to do what must be done. If you cross him, you cross me. Too much depends on my well being. Do your best to never forget this truth."

"And thus a bastard will beget a bastard. I'm sure that will go over so well among the nobles."

"It was never my wish for this to be the way of things. I cannot however leave my family. I see no more honor in any of that. We did think of letting Fereldon believe it would be the Queen's child."

"She has too much pride for such a thing. Deception with so many eyes upon me didn't seem reasonable."

"It would be so difficult for me to hide this fact as well. At least Rory agreed that we must put the child's welfare first. I could not just give away my own child. Even under such, scandalous, conditions. Better to play the part of a surrogate, than to have a child believe I did not want anything to do with it. I just couldn't be that cruel."

"You feared that the Queen would be an unsympathetic mother?"

"I didn't know what to think, under these circumstances. Had she come to me, pleading for my help, things could have been different. She did not however and I have heard nothing to change this opinion of her as being resentful of me and my children."

"I'm sorry you have been told such things. Despite my feelings for you I was never cruel to Beatrice. She made things difficult for me from the very beginning. Still, I put my own feelings aside and did what I could to work under such demands. Our success remained empty."

"Did you even discuss any of this, with her?"

"I couldn't. So often she has accused me of being more familiar with you than I ever was. She even tried to say that your son was not Roland's, because we traveled around together during the Blight. Apparently there were rumors about us?"

"How could anyone question that Rodney is Roland's son? The resemblance is so striking?"

"Most of your family have red hair Tara. I promise, I have denied it vehemently. It was insulting to me to think she would even believe I would not take responsibility for any child of my own."

"Are you so sure you have no children?"

"Can you imagine anyone who would allow me to do such a thing and not have to answer for my actions? I'm not perhaps as promiscuous as you suppose, maybe?"

"I'm sorry, that was wrong of me to suppose so."

"It was but I forgive you. I have been careful if not always as faithful as I really wanted to be. I have no ill feelings toward the Queen, at least that she didn't earn. I do not blame her for being childless. She is wrong to create other reasons why it is so though. Especially when she made things so difficult for me from the very beginning."

"So it would seem. It's so rare when Rory and I must be apart. Even before we were married, I didn't like us sleeping apart. I don't understand why a wife would desire it otherwise?"

"Not all couples find it that comfortable to sleep with another person so I have been told."

"Yes, I suppose they have their reasons for this. Just as I enjoy feeling safe and protected this way. But I love him so much. I want to be with him all of the time. I guess I am spoiled since he feels the same way."

"Doesn't that become uncomfortable at times? I mean if one is ill or cannot sleep? Taking up your space in the bed?"

"Ha, ha, sometimes it is uncomfortable. Especially with a new baby in the home. Rory enjoys children so much though, his only concern is rolling on top of it in his sleep. We sleep against each other so space isn't so much of an issue with us. Poor Rory, he sleeps so little and he enjoys reading late at night. I too first felt I was making him feel uncomfortable because I need more sleep but he assures me he is fine as things are. Like me, he sleeps better when we are together. Why, it isn't surprising to come home and find all or at least one of my children asleep in our bed. It seems even our own children rest uneasily when one of us is away from home."

"Your children sleep with you? That's rather unconventional isn't it?"

"Not usually. Only if they have nightmares or one of us is away if they ask to. We don't encourage the behavior, of course not. But when you need to sleep and so do they, you rather ease their distress than both of you going without any rest. It doesn't happen often."

"That's good to hear. I couldn't imagine Gilmore putting up with such behavior nightly."

"Ah, well, yes, life is quite an adventure when you have children. We could put the burden entirely on our staff but we feel this sort of intimacy is important between family members. We want to protect our children and have them trust that they will come to us in times of trouble. Sometimes, it is inconvenient but once they fall asleep you can put them back into their own beds if need be. If we are tired and just want to sleep we may wait until the morning but we try not to do that very often."

"I suppose this explains why you only have two children than?"

"No, Alistair, how much information do you share with Eamon? We have been pregnant before but not successfully. There are other rooms in our house if need be, as far as intimacy goes and children."

"I could hardly expect Gilmore to be so put off, even with children to think of."

"Is this where I'm suppose to remain silent and pretend that only my husband is the author of any encounters we share between us?"

"That is entirely up to you. I know you well enough to know that would not be true. You are so committed to this man. I find it difficult to understand sometimes? Maybe it just stems from the fact that I wanted so much more for you. You have been trained and proven a wise diplomat. So many things, that could be accomplished, if only I did have a Queen who was as well suited to me as you often have been."

"You see this perhaps because I too have gone through the horrors of war and lived to discuss them firsthand. I have seen so many disputes from the past that could have been overcome with the proper authority and negotiations. You have done a good job and you have surrounded yourself with able leaders, Alistair, I help when I can. I refuse to completely ignore my family to serve my Country. Delegating responsibility is very important."

"True. Finding those who are capable and trustworthy to the task, is more of a challenge. I must put too much on Eamon and Teagan. The later continues to blame me for his own troubles."

"It would appear to be the truth, though, isn't it?"

"No, I mean, we have our duties to perform. He works my schedule however and I am no child. He wanted to be my secretary so it was done."

"So you suspect he has other reasons for putting his own marriage off?"

"It's possible. She's a lovely woman. She seems intelligent enough. How she will deal with the demands of his work, remains to be seen."

"Is he afraid she will be too much like the Queen?"

"Maybe? I appreciate his caution for one day he may be called upon to be our Regent here in Fereldon. It is important that she neither rejects this duty nor exploits it."

"I understand. Though my brother is as stubborn as our old man. I don't see him losing his life before his time. From what I can see, the Queen does what must be done."

"If only she was more of an asset to Fereldon. I'm sure she felt some of this time would have been devoted to child rearing but she rather follow idol indulgences rather than more political ones."

"I'm sorry you did not discover these traits before you two married. I enjoy traveling. It is interesting getting to meet different people and doing what can be done to improve the lives of so many here in Fereldon. That is our most important service as nobles, is it not?"

"Not all my dear. For some, it is to appear glamorous, untouched by the ugliness of poverty and despair. To inspire others to worship and adore us. Since not all of us can be noble born and surely the Maker has a purpose for those people as well."

"Such talk, coming from you, Alistair."

"That has never been my stance and you know that. I enjoy nice things but I do not always expect them. I do not find them all that necessary for my happiness. All of this here, is more in my effort to please you, than just myself. Except to say that if I can please you, you will be more pleasant through this ordeal. I just wanted you to understand what I must deal with on regular basis. Have you ever wondered if it is possible to love two men, equally?"

"Equally? I do not know. I will not be your mistress, Alistair, you understand this to be true. Honestly, I don't even have the time for such a lifestyle."

"I could demand it of you, if I wish? I much rather you just be my lover, without too many complications however."

"It is not what I wish for us. You know that."

"I know nothing and will assume nothing. I will promise to give you whatever you wish, if it is in my power to do so."

"Now you have filled your head with fantasies of the Maker, my dear. You are my King, not my Maker. Nor my husband. To make such demands of me, would turn what love I do have for you astray. That would not do, if you honestly hope for a son and an heir to your throne."

"Well, put in such a light, I hadn't really thought of myself on so high a level. Maker forgive me for my brash behavior. Andraste was a very beautiful woman. Even the Maker himself was weakened by his desire for all of her. Of course she was not needed to produce an heir to the throne either? Though you may find your fates, similar, we are under a more delicate arrangement.

It does make me wonder though, was there a sexual attraction between the two of them? I don't seem to recall anything at that level, as there is for the two of us."

"None that I seem to recall? However, her husband was driven to madness."

"It would not go well with you to do the same to my own husband."

"He is merely a Bann, Tara. What honest threat is he to my reign? You couldn't even rely on your brother to take up arms against me for such a cause."

"No, that is true however I am the one that has that kind of power and you must understand and be aware of this?"

"Yes, I am quite aware, my Lady, of the hold and influence you have over many of the people of Fereldon. I bestowed that gift to you. We can only be together as equals. No matter what, as the Heroine of Fereldon, only I stand as your equal. Which I humbly do so with all of my love for you and your service to our people."

"If we learned nothing else, it is that even a King can be brought down, if necessary."

"By you? Already you have made me suffer in ways no man should ever have to suffer, especially a King. It would be interesting to note how you propped me up on this pedestal only now to try to bring me down? My fair, sweet, lady. In many ways, my presence here is proof that I am completely and utterly defeated. Not by your sword or the might of your commands but the worst and most cruel of them all, you have enslaved my heart. Chained it up so securely that no one else has been able to claim it as their own. I can think of no more cruel of a fate."

"Alistair, you are mistaking love and lust I'm afraid, my friend. You seem to want to believe I am capable of loving two men equally, at the same time? Why not you, yourself than? Do you long for Beatrice the same way that you do for me?"

"You already knew the answer to that question before you asked it of me. Oh, that I could find that other woman! I have tried and tried. A woman can captivate my attention but none have ever been able to reach the heart of me? I fear I would have to be reborn, in another place once again, in a different situation to meet another woman like you.

My love, why must I be reincarnated to finally find the peace that only true love can bring to one's own heart?"

"I can love you Alistair, always, as your true and dearest of friends. If we succeed at this, hopefully ,this child will help you find the peace of mind that you so fervently seek."

"I will always long for you, Tara, you know this right? Yet, I too believe that our child can at least offer me some of the love you will always so selfishly deny to me. It shouldn't be this way but so it is. I know full well, if I ever brought you any harm, all of Fereldon would rise up against me. How one woman can endear so many nobles in such a short life, only great Andraste can understand.

Right now, just let me love you and let us be lovers once more. Even if it will be at most, a mere illusion of what our love could have been."

"Just please remind me, what reward am I to gain by doing all of this for Fereldon?"

"I will share with you all of my love. The Maker will hopefully reward our children with peace and prosperity. A strong Fereldon will not attract new enemies but repel them from their foolish desires to suffer by our swords. Only if though we follow the will of the Maker. Only if, we keep our Country united will this peace be ever lasting. I know, you know this is true.

I know too, holding you in my arms, finally… being able to touch you, feel how soft you are, how sweet it is to be able to press my lips against you once more, is a joy, a fulfillment, of all that I am, as a man."

"Than love me more, Alistair. I know until I have fulfilled my pledge to you, I will not have the true freedom to be with my family once more."

"I am not preventing you from seeing your family, am I?"

"You are preventing, interfering, with my role as my husband's wife. The longer you keep me away from him, the more tiresome the days will grow for us both, I'm afraid."

"You seem to have it in your heart that I cannot even hope to distract you from such things, even now. I promise that in time, you will miss it less and less."

"How is it, that you have grown into this over confident fool? To think you can influence my heart so easily or distract me so much now, when you never could before?"

"You will see in time. Since it is either my task to have you leave me with either the love of two men or something new to you, altogether. Either way, I will teach you, what it is you should know by now."

"I just can't believe you find me so easily swayed in such matters?"

"Perhaps, you doubt yourself as a student? Or that I can teach you new ways of seeing things? My love, nothing here is by chance. Everything has been carefully planned and orchestrated. Of course to please you. As well as to help you please me. As the Maker designed it for us to be."

"We will see than, shan't we? I hope I don't disappoint you than too much. Just don't ever fool yourself into believing that I am deceiving myself or my heart as to whom the fates have determined me to love.""I have no doubts in you or the fates. I can't even explain why I feel that we will succeed where I have failed so bitterly in the past. I just, know, it isn't just myself, who sees this. So very strange. But now, I have spent enough time talking when what I truly need to hear are your sighs and sweet whispering in my ear.

This gown on you, is quite lovely. It is time now for us to focus on things that are much lovelier still."

The grounds of Warden's Keep in Amaranthine were neatly swept. There were even long trails of vines, growing freely along the ancient stone fortress that once held the Arl of Amaranthine's rather pompous family in days past. There was heavy construction taking place on the Eastern wall of the Keep, in an effort to reinforce the stronghold for future defenses.

Looking around you will find groups of Wardens, some honing their skills while others, working hard to acquire new ones. One could hardly recognize that this Keep took on a heavy blow from an unexpected darkspawn attack from below. The Kingdom looked to their fellow Dwarfish allies to help them layout and construct a defensive barrier against underground tunneling. While scholars were found about investigating ancient runes, artifacts of special interest. Lord Teagan took a moment to revel in this great achievement but not without reminiscing over the price, all Fereldon's paid for betrayal and a deception served up from some of their very own. This knowledge weighed heavily on his shoulders as he started to walk once more to meet up with the visiting King. Much still had to be determined before he would feel safe living in Fereldon once more.

Picking up his pace as he was welcomed past the heavy gate that was drawn up at this time to allow Wardens and their partners to conduct business. Teagan now made his way up a double flight of stairs to where Alistair usually conducted his business while visiting here.

"Your Majesty, the Arl of Redcliffe is here to seek an audience, if you please."

"If he…well never mind all of that. A simple announcement of my presence is sufficient. As the King's secretary, I have full access to His Majesty. Best mind your own post and learn of this well."

"Ha, ha, Teagan, sorry about that. Give him some time, he'll catch on. Now than, Ser Humphrey, I believe you will find that the Wardens will serve as excellent business partners. Your goods could be trusted in no better hands. As for those looking to serve the Wardens? I will pass along your offer to our Purchasing Officer and let them see if you have something we need. We get so many new offers since we have opened up a branch of Wardens out here."

"Of course, your Majesty. It will be an honor to serve you and the Grey Wardens. You are planning on attending our Winter Solstice, I do hope! Oh, it is a grand occasion and so many people just find the time to mingle, just have some fun. It off sets any cause for the Winter blues, so we like to say. Due to our seaside location, we often attract other dignitaries who enjoy traveling by ship or boat to a more colorful location." The well dressed if somewhat stout middle aged man promoted.

"I believe it is on my schedule for this season, is that right, Arl?"

"So far, unless something tragic comes upon us. We are pleased that you have put your trust in the Grey Wardens. Perhaps, you might consider extending your invitation to our senior members here? That is if you have the facilities for such an addition of course? You will find that Wardens make for very entertaining story tellers. Not to mention a deterrent against those outsiders who might have some mischief on their minds!"

"You…you…aren't expecting any trouble…are you?"

"Of course not! Not that trouble will announce itself properly upon troubling your honored guests. That is why, it might be wise to reconsider your guest list, perhaps? I know the King and I would feel much more welcome if we didn't have to depend entirely on our own soldiers to secure this event."

"A very wise idea, Arl. Allow our members to meet the people, fellowship and also send the message that Amaranthine is secured? I do want the people here to understand that I have no tolerance for insubordinate behavior in my Kingdom. I love business people who do their business following the terms of my Government. The rest are not welcome here."

"Of course, your Majesty. I believe we can make arrangements to accommodate your elite members. It would be wise to limit our invitation to those of distinction. New recruits, well, who knows where they came from? I mean, we welcome all Grey Wardens but not all of them would find our gathering as comfortable, to their tastes as it were. .."

"I understand you completely. I promise we will only extend your invitation to our very best behaved and most socially experienced members. It takes some time to train up a superior Warden. Though, one has to be above the rest, just to be offered membership and we have more than a few noble's within our ranks to call upon."

"Oh, yes, uhm…so..uhm word has it that well, our very own Hero of Fereldon might be among your ranks presently…is that so?"

"We try to keep her whereabouts private, unless it is necessary for her to make her presence known, publicly."

"Completely understandable. Such a fine young lady. So well liked among the nobles, I dare say. If those rumors turn out to be, well, of course, she is most welcome to attend. Not that anyone of my sort would ever deny her entrance, still, we would like it to be known she is entirely welcome to our Winter event."

"We will pass along that information, Ser…"

"Humphery…very well. I must tend to other matters now if you will excuse me, please." The King motioned for the man to make his exit while Teagan decided he needed a drink.

"How do these folks get their information? No one announced that Lady Tara would be here for training have they?"

"No but that doesn't stop even new Wardens to speak out or merchants along the trade route to not recognize her when she is traveling."

"No, apparently not."

"So do you think she would be at all interested in such an event?"

"Argh…who knows? I won't until I inform her of it. I doubt she knows or at least she has said nothing to me about it yet."

"We have much to speak of my friend. First though, Eamon sent these papers for you to sign. Than, you must tell me how your weekend turned out. Even the old man can't hide his curiosity."

"He's ancient, why is he so interested?"

"One is never too old I have found out for salacious behavior. Of course my brother's interest is merely for the sake of the Crown. He has his heir. Apparently, that gives him leave to bother himself with our affairs."

"As it were…"

"Well, even he does not expect certain details to be put on paper, except perhaps your personal diary, that is."

"Ah, so you can auction it off when I am gone?"

"Or use as fodder for the scandalous book I have to write upon your demise. It is very rare one of the Royal Court can count on becoming a Regent in our times anyways."

"Anything can and will happen, my dear Arl. I can at least trust you not to embellish my story too much."

"What would be the need, your Majesty? I can count on your doing all of that for me in advance. My chore will be trying to edit it down to avoid too many scandals or angry nobles."

"You speak as if I was already a tyrant? I still have a few more years to make my mark on Fereldon."

"Indeed you do. Now if you will hand those papers back, tell me how did things go for you two?"

"Let us take a walk. As I remind you that I am first and foremost a gentleman of the highest order."

"I see…maybe in your younger days…perhaps. Noble enough but than, nobles can be rather mischievous as our history reminds us, all too well."

"This is true. Have I told you that I have been reading through some of my father's old journals?"

"No, not that I recall. How honest do you believe them to be?"

"I find that reading words written by a man who should have known me as a son, difficult. I have no real connection with this man, except by blood. He has brought up concerns about my brother's enthusiasm. Even he had some eerie feelings in regards to his friend's, daughter, being a match for Cailan. Really, my brother should have taken a keener interest in our father's work."

"It might have benefited him some perhaps? The Blight hit him too early in his career. I mean to be completely fair to the man. He had no honest experience, much like most of you in the beginning?"

"Than again, who would think your own father-in-law would betray you so badly? I mean, his own daughter's husband?"

"The man was mad, Alistair. It happens in nobility over time. My brother was busy with his own affairs. Pity he didn't have more influence over the King. We have a matter to discuss concerning this, after you tell me more about your encounter with Lady Gilmore."

"Please, Teagan, you know, you just said that to get me riled up now."

"Well, I, at least can discern that all went as was expected. At least enough to keep our Wardens here with their heads still upon their shoulders. Had it not gone well, I am sure frustration would not have allowed you to conduct any serious Warden business today."

"Sometimes, I fear you know me too well? Of course, not everything."

"I can read receipts if that is what you are hinting at, your Majesty."

"What of them?"

"Oh, I'm not complaining. If anything, compared to the Queens' expenses, this woman is greatly underappreciated."

"She is not my Queen either."

"As a matter of speaking…true. Not that you have not ever or even often think it to be so."

"I admit, I am a little obsessive on this matter. You have only yourselves to blame. Had your brother not pushed the matter, who knows what would happen to the monarchy?"

"I'm just disappointed, that merely your charms failed to win her over."

"I doubt that you really are that concerned. It doesn't matter because well…I am a happy man, if not a settled one."

"Ha, ha, ha, I knew it! We must celebrate than!"

"It isn't like the first time…after all."

"Isn't it? Or should I say, wasn't it? You cannot tell me you were the least bit disappointed in such a conquest! Oh, my brother…well…at least you will get a sneaky smile out of the old man. That I can guarantee you. He might even be jealous."

"Is that so? And you?"

"No comment. I'm more than fifteen years her senior. I might have had a chance, if she didn't have that lusty, knight after her tail."

"You like her, I know it."

"I do feel a certain lost opportunity but not as much as you do, my friend."

"No, she is probably too tame for the likes of you. I prefer my women as my equals not into any sort of bondage activity."

"Don't knock it until you try it."

"Very funny. No thank you. I am definitely making some time this evening to work out. I appreciate the incentive."

"It is my duty, Sire. Now than, since you are not acting like a little school boy, I'd say the cat still has claws and was not the playful kitten you dreamed she would be."

"It was challenging. Of course she kept reminding me that she was married. Had a husband. As if I had amnesia or some sort of malady like that one."

"Of course. Still, was it all that bad?"

"You really are bored, aren't you? Didn't you get back to see your intended this week?"

"Barely. I had to hire staff, make sure everything was set up for your little private party in Sherwood Forest."

"She did like the strawberries and champagne."

"Oh, good let me make a note of it. Do you think if we continue to serve those items at our social functions she might question your trust?"

"I rather we not do that. At least don't make it too obvious."

"As you wish. So how do your prospects look, on becoming a father with the wife of your chief rival?"

"We'll see."

"We'll…oh no…now you are just being a bore."

"I'm not going to tell you everything. You'll have to read my diaries when I am dead and gone. Not until than."

"That good, eh?"

"She understands that she needs to conceive a child and we only have a month's time to do this all in."

"I still will be amazed if this works out like that. Even with an enthusiastic partner, this is a lot to expect from such a short period of time."

"Always love a working girl, I suppose." Teagan added understandably.

"She is much more than that, Teagan. Be careful what you say."

"I meant no disrespect. I ..just expected you to behave differently, that is all. I don't know if it is maturity or disappointment as of yet…"

"Than worry yourself no further, man. Everything is fine. As a matter of fact, I think I must lure her Ladyship to this Ball. What is more romantic than dancing?"

"Shall I offer you up a list? They did ask for her specifically. However, you should realize, Lady Gil…er… Tara always attends such events with her spouse."

"But at such short notice? Maybe he won't make it out here? It falls on the week-end and we do have an understanding between us, do we not?"

"We do. However there will be plenty of liquor and Grey Wardens have been invited as well."

"Yes, and….?"

"And though you both are in the order, Bann Gilmore's work with the Wardens, will put us all in a very awkwardly uncomfortable social situation if the Bann choose to forget our agreement."

"It would look very poorly on the Bann to behave in such a manner, publicly. There are still rumors that he wishes to officially join the order."

"Only his wife stands in his way. Some Wardens look down upon him for such cowardice, while those with families, are mixed. Some of these Warden's are personal acquaintances of his as it were. A disagreement or worse a cuckold husband, though rather entertaining to observe, is not the desired form of entertainment most nobles look for at such formal events."

"That I hardly believe. Truly depends on the individual."

"Yet our presence here is suppose to be a diplomatic one. Though clearly, you are the King, some might feel slightly insecure actually seeing right before their eyes, a subject of yours so feeble and disenfranchised of his wife. The Bann, has a solid reputation of being a good family man. While, you, being childless, are often whispered to be sometimes lecherous when it comes to attractive women."

"I have hardly earned such a title. I will not take the blame for absent husbands or trophy wives. I have never forced my advantage on any woman. Honestly, I have never had to."

"You do possess a certain charm, your Highness. I'll give you that."

"It is not too difficult to see when a woman admires you, Teagan. The difference between us is whether one acts upon the opportunity."

"True….however I do have a fiancée, I feel it best to behave myself. It isn't always easy, since woman are drawn to the title and are looking for security."

"Rather unfortunate at times. Why I try to limit myself to affairs with women who are otherwise committed. Seeing that I am also. I must admit though, this was hardly how I imagined things to turn out. Maric wrote those same words, in regards to his own wife. She gave him a son but never any more."

"Was that by choice?"

"He seemed to believe so. That may have been an unfair evaluation but they were at war. Many things separate us from the ones we love."

"Being put into a situation, as serving the King, does create an unstable home life."

"How do you feel his relationship with Cailan was? In reality."

"He was proud of him but as duty called, he was a distant father."

"And your mother, did he write of her too?"

"Perhaps. He wrote of a woman. He didn't even write down her name. She obviously was a person he created this fantasy around. He was getting old and Cailan was almost a man now. He seemed to be a very proud man. Maybe even decent in most respects. His wife's lack of interest in him and a thoughtful maid who was widowed from the war…."

"You don't really know do you? Even from his writings. The true circumstances of their affair."

"No. All I know is that he desired her. It could have been how Goldana uttered, I'll never really know."

"I'm so sorry. He must have at least taken care of her while they were together?"

"Just as he must have known she had other children, which must have made her even more attractive to him."

"Than at least you can be comforted by the fact that he did desire another child of his own."

"I cannot actually come to that conclusion. He did not provide for the future of my family. It was my uncle who took me in. For awhile."

"I am grateful for that much, Alistair. All of Fereldon is grateful that you made that sacrifice. I had no other siblings, who survived. Even though we were mostly kept apart due to my education and military service, I was very proud of my brother for his act of generosity."

"As am I. It is my wish, that if Lady Tara has conceived, that we provide the assets needed for my child and it's mother to be well provided for."

"A wise move. I will speak with my brother and we will see that it is done. I only hope that it is so."

"It will be a heavy burden for Tara to have to bear. I…almost feel guilty putting this upon her."

"How is she taking all of this?"

"Very well but it is in her nature to be generous. Her weakness as well that I played like a skilled conductor."

"Out of necessity, my King. I cannot claim that all of your actions have been prudent but this one, had a purpose."

"A purpose…yes. Although my desires did play a vital part in this seduction."

"So you are feeling guilty now? Understandable, at some point in the game. Her husband can't be pleased by her actions. He is a practical man though. For that we owe him our respect. "

"I respect his taking care of the woman that I love. I see her children and sometimes imagine them as my own. How wonderful it must be to wake up in the morning to such cherub faces. Knowing they are your own. Such love and devotion. I have done what I can for my sister's children. Their harsh upbringing has left them rather unsuitable for the Court."

"It is unfortunate. That any mother would be so harsh and unpleasant. It is obvious her poison had a negative affect on her children."

"Unfortunately. We do what we can."

"You are fortunate that the lady has found it in her heart to at least try to give you what I know at this point in your life, you really need. Be grateful, Alistair. She put much on hold for you."

"She would have been here of her own accord, Teagan. Maybe she would have brought the children, had she not been so burdened by her duty. I just cannot erase this feeling…this desire…. to have her, love me for me. Most of all because she truly desires to do so."

"You must learn from your own feelings to understand hers. What she does, she does out of love, not the kind you long for but love never the less. Please be careful of how you deal with her husband. I know he is as important to her as her own offspring. That is why you must keep things on a friendly level, so that you both can get through all of this civilly."

"It is …just…difficult…that's all. Almost like sleeping with the Queen these days. Which I do so little of now. I believe, after all of this, it will be even harder still. I will have to find someone else."

"I understand. Yet you will not seek an annulment? Why is that?"

"It all depends on the lady, doesn't it? I'm so tired of finding myself attached to a woman who doesn't even want to understand me. To risk that again? It is decent, this is so. However, it comes with a heavy price, if once again I find myself barren, stuck with an ungrateful wife."

"Such a woman is a risk to the Crown. At least a drain on our finances."

"Of course. I just rather not feel so troubled at a time when all I should be doing is rejoicing that finally, a part of my life makes sense. Or just feels like it should be, with Tara and I together once more."

"As you say."

"What other business did you mean to attend to, Teagan?"

"Well, there is the matter of who should be the Arl of Denerim."

"I didn't know that was even up for question? Has your brother already grown weary of his post?"

"Not out of disrespect, your Highness. More a question of his age. Denerim, is a troubled region if not a very prosperous one."

"Yes, I am aware of this, go on."

"As much as I would like to be the one to manage it to further greatness, my taking on the chores of Redcliffe as well as your service, I feel I cannot adequately serve both interests well. My fiancée is quite content in Redcliffe and I feel we have a more suitable candidate in mind for the assignment."

"Your Uncle served as both Arl of Redcliffe and Denerim."

"He did but he also has Loghains interests to manage. We both know things grew, in directions neither of us would approve of due to my Uncle's waning years. Had the King been more attentive to management and less on glory, he would have discovered sooner the tragedy of slave trading and how the Crows had infiltrated its' busy streets unaware."

"I see your point. Who do you suggest would be a good candidate for the post than?"

"So many would covet the job and this is exactly why I much prefer a tried and faithful candidate for the job."

"Get on with it, spit out then."

"The Gilmore's."

"What? Are you mad, Teagan? Please tell me so, because why would I promote such a man to a very coveted role in my Government?"

"Try to remain calm, please. You just informed me that you want your issue and it's mother to be well situated, did you not?"

"We haven't enough time yet invested to see the outcome of all of that yet."

"Why not, use this offer as a..well…a gift, if Lady Tara does successfully deliver a King's offspring."

"Now you speak of a bribe."

"Not exactly."

"How is it not than?"

"Since it stipulates on the Lady giving Fereldon a child, it is easy enough to present it as part of its' dowry. It is common enough to reward, even a Queen, such gifts if they successfully bare a Royal heir."

"And you think she will accept this gift from us? She enjoys her hibernation in the Bannorn you well know."

"This has been said. However, her husband, the Bann, has never hidden his own personal ambitions, at least from us. Though it has not so far shown itself to be the title of an Arl, that would sooth his pride some. Living forever in the shadow of his famous wife. Not to mention his brother-in-law the Teryn."

"An interesting idea. Only if Gilmore accepts this will Tara follow suit. What if we do not succeed in this task. Who else did you have in mind?"

"Why, no one else. Please let me explain. We are giving this important task so little time. If, a month from now, her Ladyship has not conceived that will still give us the difficulty of not having an heir. However, if we can convince the Gilmore's that they are, and honestly, my brother and I feel this is the case, the best suited for the job, than that will move them that much closer to the Royal Palace."

"Interesting. It would do nothing however to the fact that I am closely observed by others for my actions."

"Oh, that…well, money and favors change so many unpleasant circumstances. We took into consideration, how well suited it was to have a retired knight and a well respected representative of the Grey Wardens would have be in Denerim. I mean where haven't all of you gone in your many adventures? Who could openly reject Lady Tara's appointment to such a post? Many would consider that beneath her status but most will understand such an undertaking. Despite the many trials it might bring it would also bring your heir closer to you. If you fail, it might opportune you with other opportunities to try again?"

"I do not believe Gilmore will accept anything more under those terms."

"No, neither do I, but than you would understand why better than I would. Since you are having so much trouble with this, to put another player in the soup, may be your best choice? Nobility can question whose child it is but in the end, they won't be able to completely deny that it isn't yours, correct?"

"I personally would like to have direct knowledge of that fact."

"Than best be that you get the job done here. We can only do so much for you. If you fail, you will have to settle on another woman for the task and Maker help us what will follow with all that is involved with it."

"I think it would be prudent to present this option to the Bann, before any results have presented themselves to him. His son is soon reaching an age that training would be required of him. Reminding him that if he took the Denerim post, that may allow him to keep him at home with them, training him in the Denerim's army. They have a good relationship too with the Elves, this would further his petition as Arl of Denerim. Have you considered making him Governor instead?"

"Yes, of course but that would not be a promotion for a man of even Gilmore's standing. Not to mention Lady Tara's. Gilmore would not so easily put himself under the authority of another Arl, not when in the Bannorn he rules his roost free from such restrictions."

"That is understandable. As Tara would say, she comes and goes as she pleases. Even her husband understands this very peculiar stance for a woman. However, he accepts it and they appear to be happy enough with such arrangements."

"Indeed she does. Couldn't imagine my own wife behaving this way but I suppose she has more freedom than most women do."

"She has proven herself to be worth waiting for. Often though they will travel together so they spend very little time actually separated from each other. They actually enjoy working together which is not something I see much of. We have actually recruited two couples into the Wardens."

"How odd that must be."

"One, I know lost their children during the Blight, while the other one I believe, say they do not expect any children in their future so this frees them up to employ their talents in such a way."

"Interesting. Well, I will do as you asked. We will see how Bann Gilmore reacts to becoming the Arl of Denerim before seeing that it is so. It will be interesting to measure his response to this prospect."

"Than let us be off for dinner."

"Is Lady Tara joining with us?"

"Oh, no, I'm afraid not. She won't be training until the afternoon tomorrow so she is staying in Amaranthine tonight, so she says?"

"Interesting. Very… well than, let us be off ourselves."

During the day, Lady Tara Cousland Gilmore worked energetically with her new recruits. This group was entirely more of a challenge since she found herself with three dwarfish recruits with very different temperament. Though if they were all the same, that would be rather boring, so she took it all in stride. It was all too important that these ladies learn how to fight and manuever well in combat. As long as they kept that in mind she felt she did her job well.

"Now ladies, I need all of you to remember that most battles come upon you, rather than you looking for a fight. Those of you, especially ones who are multi-classed must be flexible in a fight. Often, I found myself going from a bow to a sword in the heat of a battle. Of course I want to first slow down our most dangerous of opponents. You will discover though that those same foes will send forward their best assassins to foil that approach, so you must be handy when it comes to the switch of weapons, like so! After you have dispatched those who are in your face, it is important to keep your eye out for those trying to flee the scene."

"If they are cowards, why do we care who picks up and runs." Lady Ngil, asked haughtily.

"Well, the fewer foes I have to fight the sooner we get back to camp, right?"

"Right! So why bother with the fleas?"

"Ah, good description of those kind of enemies. How do fleas bite?"

"What sort of question is that?"

"Stop that, Gretchen, what's the point of arguing it for? They bite us when we aren't looking or paying attention to them. Under cover, right?"

"Yes, that is what makes them very dangerous. Actually, you will find those "fleas" can make very good assassins. They are hesitant in a battle and take the time to think through their attacks. Granted, I much rather not fight a serious battle with one such as that, we are not always at the advantage so we must include whomever will fight for our cause. My reasoning though is, to let even one villain escape allows them to inform others and expose two things that make the Grey Wardens work. Our secrecy, when it comes to fighting techniques and our whereabouts.

I mean, of course we have bases, that must always be well guarded. Those of you complaining about guard duty, well, when you think about what we do publicly, we have a lot of enemies and actually, rivals if you can believe that."

"Well I can of course. Being an ex-Crow myself, well, taking out or befriending a Grey Warden is considered quite an honor."

"Oh, yeah, so you say. Now how am I suppose to think you aren't a spy than, for those Crows?"

"Now,now, calm yourself dear lady. First I passed the Joining, that alone takes some extraordinary courage, does it not? Secondly, we Crows are sold into the organization. I myself, found once getting closer to a fellow Grey Warden that I much prefer a more honorable life. Who wouldn't chose to become a Grey Warden, if they found the courage in their own hearts to fight the good fight?"

"Okay, that makes some sense. Me? I just wanted to swing my axe and gain some glory. Once I saw that big blue sky up above, I never looked back. I mean, we dwarves, look to the sky and only see a good pounding of the head. Might as well hit yourself over the head with your own hammer if you are so freaking dumb. But out here, you can just float away. I'll trade a river of water to a river of molten lava any day."

"Now than, those of you who are on the red team, take your side and those of you on the green team, yours as well. I want to see how well you are doing in switching weapons. Never forget those of you who find yourself defending to not ignore a well positioned knife. Often fighters want to go for their biggest weapon but women, especially those of you who might find your foes overwhelming, must be more handy and ready to go for that weapon to take out an eye, ear or groin if necessary. Than for the sake of Andraste, don't just stand there waiting for them to hit you back. When you are attacking, your enemy is also looking for a means to hit you back. So move aside and hit again. Only if you know you can overwhelm your enemy is it wise to just stand there and keep stabbing. Just food for thought there. Now, let's have at it!"

Tara took her side and carefully weaved her way through the fight, In time though one of her best students caught her off guard and did exactly what she was taught to do. Using stealth and speed, she first attacked from behind and than swiftly moved forward to face her unshielded side aggressively.

Tara barely ducked to avoid a second swipe and present her shield to her assailant who smiled back at her as her opponent caught her breath.

"Hah! I can see how beneficial it is to move quickly and decisively, Lady Gilmore. I almost had you that time."

"So you did. I'm afraid I have been a little distracted all day today. All of you have done such a fine job. I can at least claim that you have given me a challenge that I rarely face in training recruits. It seems, I should let all of you girls go and allow you some leisure time."

"So, you have plans this evening, Lady Gilmore?"

"I do indeed. I plan on leaving here for a nice evening out. I only hope this good weather holds out and it doesn't snow too much."

"I rather like the snow myself. It sure is a big change from Ozammar, isn't it Maika?"

"That's for sure. I miss the Great Halls, of course, by the stone, we have walls that glitter. So pretty. Still I'm getting use to slopping around in the stuff I suppos?."

"Good to hear. I can only imagine how you must view mountains of snow piled high above your head so often. Just don't get yourself lost in a snow drift."

"Me? I'm staying around here. You're the one who is galloping around on that beast of a horse of yours. Surprised you didn't call 'er Shedevil or Blighter's daughter! That's what I say!"

"Ha, ha Blighter's daughter! I think I'll be rememberin' that one for the future!"

"She only behaves me and a chosen few. Don't think you are so special. You will see in a fierce battle, it is best that your horse remember who her master is. In all of that confusion, does anyone want a steed who is shy in battle or afraid of getting scratched by the tip of a sword? I know experience and training has taught me otherwise."

"Now that does make some sense. Fine, let's be done with all of this than. I need to write back to my folks still. My mum thinks we fight darkspawn night and day. I keep telling 'er, it isn't like the Dead Caste. We only fight them once in awhile. Not every day."

"No convincing her, Gretchen, might as well give up. Draw her pretty pictures of the weather. She'll like that."

"Right. I'll get right to that. You be careful out there though. I hope we will get a chance soon to get out of here for some recreation."

"What? Are you telling me we don't get enough exercise right here. Oh, please, don't make things worse for the lot of us. Surely they will come up with more things to take up our free time. So stop right there or you will find out that the Crows train us well, even in ways to greatly annoy our opponents."

"I'd be checking the color of my ale if I were you for awhile."

"Right on that count. So, have a nice trip Lady Gilmore. Don't be bringing any of those scalywags back with you when you return."

"I'll try to resist the temptation." Tara spoke back as she finally had the room put back into order and was ready to make her way up the stairs to her room."

"So, Lady Gilmore, I couldn't help but see what a good mood you have been in all day. As compared to the beginning of the week. You are meeting someone tonight, no? Ah, it must be someone very special, to get you away from here in the middle of week."

"You are very inquisitive, are you not, Joann?"

"It is in my nature to be so! Besides I am terribly bored and the thought of anyone having too much fun is encouraging to me. So tell me, is it perhaps a secret lover? A distant friend has come to join you for dinner and late night chat."

"Hum…I didn't realize my lover was such a secret? We have two children and we do share the same name, what is so mysterious about that?"

"Oh, well, one can hope! It is the middle of the week is it not? Your husband is far in the Bannorn, true? It is not so ridiculous to think such things. Than again it must be a friend from your past. One that maybe you fought many battles with in the past?"

"Ha, ha, I am surrounded by my friends who I fought the Blight with, quite regularly. Especially since one of them even married my dear brother. I can't seem to escape them all if I tried? I am just looking for a quiet night in a borrowed cabin. Some much needed peace and quiet. Being the mother of two very active children and a large group of Grey Warden's, not forgetting my duties placed on me being the daughter of a great Teryn, such a thing is rare in my life. I treasure those moment like the black pearls of the sea. Rare and often, quite memorable."

"Aw, see, you are not too good at hiding your true feelings. How you sound so like this is something special."

"I have some packing to still do and I must pick up some food along the way. I'm not going to give you too many details of my personal life. No matter how tempting it might be. I have spent a lot of time around another ex-Crow and I know all of your tricks at obtaining information clandestinely. So, go along, find someone else to entertain. I'm sure they will be most grateful for your ardent attention in their own well-being."

"Ha, ha, fine, so you go and maybe in awhile I will be able to find out your secrets. I can tell, you must have many stories to tell."

"At the right time, I promise you I have lived a very adventurous life so far. And I've even more yet to live. Now, begone."

Pulling at a cord that lead to a well concealed pocket she brought up her keys to unlock her bedroom door and hastily unfastened herself out of her training armor and into her rough riding clothes. She than gathered up what she hadn't been able to finish packing the previous night.

She found it interesting that some of her students picked up on her mood considering it was such a mixture of emotions right now. She was finding it hard not to think about that night and what happened so unrepentanted. In a way she wished it was Leliana who was meeting up with her rather than her husband. She was at a loss trying to handle the desires of two very different men intent to have the same thing from her.

She had finally turned in for the night, yesterday, after sharing dinner and a rousing conversation with some of her fellow senior Grey Wardens. She was in a good mood and grateful to put the last week-end far behind in her thoughts and mind. Tired she made her way up to her room and fell quickly to what she had hoped would be a restful slumber.

Only that was not to be for very long. It took some time for an uninvited guest to rouse her from her slumber. There were times, in the past when Rory would show up to meet her, arriving late into the night and simply slipping into her bed, sometimes unannounced. She was expecting him to arrive in the morrow but maybe something had happened that brought him to her earlier? She couldn't imagine what that might be but she couldn't always second guess her husband. Most of time she found that refreshing and fun. This time, she wasn't so sure considering her current arrangement with the King.

She woke up noting that she was being kissed, with someone moving her around to bring her into their embrace. Thinking it was only her husband that would take such advantage of her, she rested back against his chest, almost feeling like she was finally being rescued from this crazy mess she had gotten herself into. Rory always had a way of saying what she really needed to hear in the moment. It took her a few moments to realize it was not her husband but her King that was taking advantage of the moment.

"Alistair! Oh, dear Andraste, why have you forsaken me so! What are you doing in here?"

"I thought my intentions were obvious. It's late and I am sure no one knows I am here."

"I…I…almost thought, well, I did think,…this is not going to work. You promised to keep this all discreet."

"I am. I don't know how many hours I counted past waiting until it was safe to come in here."

"Sneaking in here like this, though? I'm tired and this is not right. Even under our current understanding."

"My understanding is that we both have a job to complete. You only gave me a month to achieve a miracle. I'm afraid considering the many obstacles we must overcome, this is necessary at least for awhile. Besides, I couldn't get to sleep. All I could think about is you being so close to me and yet out of my reach. I just had to do something to put an end to this longing of mine."

"We cant do this, I mean I can't do this. If we get caught my whole life will be in a shamble."

"Than I suggest that you just be reasonable and not make too much noise about it. Your room is in a more discreet location. Mine is even in a less direct location, if you much prefer to cohabit over there?"

"No, I mean that would be even worse. Oh, Alistair, please, understand, we both have work to do tomorrow. This is not a good idea. Not at all."

"Maybe, not so much for you but for me? Just a necessary part of life that I am sure you must understand, having spent at least some time in your husband's bed."

"He is my husband of course."

"He wasn't always and you seemed to have no objections, I do seem to remember, it was at your bidding that he allowed you to share his bed, always."

"Since I never wanted or planned to leave it much, it just seemed economical to do so. Rather than shuffling my things all around as it were."

"Ha, ha, oh well, that is one way of putting it. There was quite a bit of moving around between the two of you. So don't play shy with me, Lady Cousland. I'm afraid I require at least some participation to get this deed done. After that you will sleep most soundly, I promise you all of that."

"Ah, I must be awake through all of this, than?"

"Let's see if you are able to fall asleep before we are done. Shall we?" He told her, now pulling her down by her shoulder to push her back flat against her bed.

"This truly is the only way I will get you out of my room quietly, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. You know by now that I am not such unpleasant company. I never want to hurt you. Just to love you as I know you deserve to be loved." Speaking now into her ear almost in a whisper before putting her into a better position to work it all in.

They had both fallen asleep together and Tara woke up with a sharp sense of panic, causing her to first gently but than shaking Alistair with a dreadful urgency.

"Uhm…Tara, please, I'm still trying to sleep. You feel so good and right now I never want to leave you."

"That's nice but you have to leave here right now."

"I'm not ready to leave just yet. Please just relax and enjoy my company."

"I will not and I don't care who you are.." She pushed him off of her abruptly and he barely missed falling clear off of her bed.

"Tara! Stop this right now. Why are you acting this way?"

"Can you not see? It's almost daylight. I will not have you found in my room this way. I will have no way of explaining why you are in here."

"You mean you don't want to share the details of last night? For some reason I doubt most of the Wardens believe that you don't prefer men over women. It might crush some of our women's spirits but for some, that seems merely a sexual challenge at best."

"How you must love to hear yourself talk, Alistair. Honestly, this is not a game and I am not looking to upset my husband. I did what you asked and you must now keep your promise to leave before daylight."

"All right. This is all so…not how life is suppose to be. Would that the Maker lost some of his sense of humor or else shined more of it upon yourself, perhaps?" He looked over at Lady Gilmore whose defensive stance was looking more and more threatening to him, "I see, he will not. Than, I will plead for fair Andraste to heal my senses long enough for me to dress myself and leave your chambers properly dressed if not still obscene in my own minds thoughts or pleasures."

"Oh, why must you vex me so?" the Lady found herself now rummaging around her bed trying to desperately to find her nightgown while failing miserably to keep herself covered up in the process.

"Are you looking for this?" Alistair bent down to pull up her gown off of the floor near his feet.

"Yes, please give it to me."

"Come and get it."

"Please? No more games. I am so tired."

"I'm afraid I am busy trying to dress myself. It is here when you feel you have need of it." He tossed it casually over the end of a nearby chair to tease her more.

"Oh!" she cried out in frustration as she pulled roughly on her bed sheet than trying to wrap it around her hastily.

"It is hard to imagine what part of you I haven't seen yet that you feel so suddenly modest in my presence."

"I know you are enjoying my personal torment. You want or insist on my favor but you so often push my good will to it's breaking point."

"Now, now, I find it hard to stop thinking as your lover. I hope you can understand my predicament." He told her as he saw the opportunity to step on the dangling sheet, hoping to cure her of this feigned modesty of hers.

"What? Oh! Stop that!" She scolded him and on instinct reached for her knife to attempt to cut herself free of the tangled sheet that was preventing her from moving forward.

"Ah, ah! Hold your knife, dear Lady! We haven't the budget to keep replacing your tattered sheets." He spoke quickly causing her to hesitate and giving him the opportunity to pull it off of her while she lunged to the chair to retrieve her nightgown.

"Will you give me no peace here? I swear I will pay to have that door's lock replaced at my own expense if you insist on terrorizing me even more."

"I doubt it would come to that my love. I'll have to satisfy my curiosity with watching you try to modestly don that nightdress for me. It's rather unfortunate that we did not play this game earlier but alas, work will be calling on us soon enough. I really didn't mean to terrorize you so much, this early in the morning. Just a reflex from being shoved out of bed with a beautiful woman besides me. Honestly, not something I am use to having done to me."

"Than you should spend your time in more welcoming beds? I..I just, really, Alistair, it is too early to be challenging me like this. Be grateful I was able to restrain myself. If I were any more tired, I would have easily done you a great harm. Something neither of us would want to happen to you if it can be avoided."

"I am sorry too than madam. Rather than be angry with your insistence, I couldn't help but be thrown into a more playful mood. You know what being with you means to me. It is too hard to resist the role of a lover when I am with you. What man in his right mind would ever want to be forced to leave your bed willing? I cannot imagine one who would that also dearly desires the attention of such a lovely woman as you are. In all ways, Tara. Even when you are angry, I..well…I suppose I better be going before I find myself acting the fool again. Just know that I would have willingly climbed back into bed with you now, if given the choice to do so. Duty be damned."

"What have I done to deserve such compliments! Seeing that I am merely the wife of the good Bann, I do not have such luxuries. Try your best not to forget either that I will soon be facing a bunch of vicious women who will not let me get away with excuses for not being on my guard. This group is fairly seasoned. I have three dwarves this session and you know how much of a challenge it is to fight with women who fight best below the belt."

"You? Many of them I find it difficult not to just trip over! Anyways I know you will do fine. If anything you are probably more seasoned than most, performing without too much sleep."

"Aye, that is probably true. With a lover who knows so little of sleep…"

"It must have been difficult trying to distract him from all of his reading."

"Is that what he has you believing, now? Than I suppose it was just my luck that he found my attention so much more attractive than any book he ever read. He always seemed so eager to put away his reading when I happened to wake up late at night? Or share some romantic words he came across reading while we were in bed."

"At least some of that makes sense. I couldn't imagine much romance in a book based on battle sequences."

"No, though you know I find that worthy reading. It is unfortunate that so many of those books leave out the good points of life, isn't it? I mean, we were not always fighting, were we? How much we enjoyed each other's company in our down time."

"Some of us more than others. You really should have learned how to share much better than you do."

"Ah! I so miss the gentleman that you so used to be. I hardly recognize this stranger in my presence."

"I would hope so. That other man could only dream of what this man has experienced this last weekend. Oh, to have to hide how much I feel about you. What a fantastic release it has all been to love you so much. I was always convinced that only having you once would be like trying chocolate or ice cream without ever learning or experiencing it enough to really relish in it. Now I know that I was right and how true that statement really is."

"Oh, can I do nothing that disappoints you, ever?"

"You do so constantly, my Lady, but I am such a fool in love, it matters not as long as I can look forward to having you as you were, once again. Finally, or disappointed now to be dressed he walked over to where she sat up in bed to take a seat beside her. "Now, no matter how much you continue to deny any feelings you have for me, I know what loving you is really like. No longer do I need to imagine it so. It has not bated my desire but it has tempered it some." He than seductively slipped his arms around her before she could protest and brought his lips firmly against her own to kiss her.

"Would that I could kiss you more or with more passion just now. In time though maybe you too will find the temptation as maddening as my own. How is it that you make me want you so much…and…so…often."

"Could it be the taint? Oh, what a terrible thought. See? I must keep up my training."

"That could explain it? I did happen to notice how much they liked going after you. Even fighting around me to to get to you. You don't think, that they…. too? Oh, Tara, you really must think of some other way to discourage men from this taint of yours."

"I really do hate you, Alistair, you know that, right?"

"Only most of the time. Lucky for me, the apparent guilt that is born and bred within we nobles since birth forces you to have to pity even the raunchiest of scoundrels."

"Curse them all. Except for those times when all I long for is a man's comfort and love."

"Ah! So you see, we are so well bred that even we cannot carry out a curse on something that is so pleasurable to experience with another person."

"Not just anyone. Men are so different. Maybe other men can be as pleasing, I honestly doubt that, but only one pleases me."

"So you keep saying but than I know you are too much of a lady to admit otherwise."

"I think not."

"Well, as much I enjoy your intimate company, next time I might make it a point of showing you how wrong you are with that statement. At least with me."

"Are you not leaving now? As much as you would love to ruin my marriage, exposing yourself in such a way will hardly gain you the respect you require from our fellow Grey Wardens."

"I do suppose, turning Vigil's Keep into a wild brothel would probably not look too good to our sponsors. Not to mention that they would be jealous and demanding that they get the same attention from us? I am still greedy in this instance. We must preserve some sense of order here. Not that I don't believe all of our Warden's are so chaste."

"I doubt it but I prefer that those who prefer it that way not feel pressured or to have anyone take advantage of their close proximity to each other as an invitation to hurt each other's feelings. It will be a challenge enough when relationships among Warden's fail."

"At least we have a closeness that allows us to behave like family. I hope that everyone will treat each other with respect. Anyone who violates that trust is not worthy to be a Grey Warden."

"I wholeheartedly agree. Now about your behavior while you are here?"

"Will you be crying on your sisters shoulders or your brothers over my abusing our set boundaries."

"If I say to our brothers, at least I know you will grind your teeth in sheer jealousy."

"Oh, I will be at odds with myself, indeed. As a man, I will enjoy that envious look in their young eyes, while they start imaging maybe you too might take a more personal interest in their training, while the more honorable and boring ones? They will be sharpening their knives, just because we haven't sent them out much to prove their strength and prowess."

"Oh, you!" She grabbed up her pillow and threw it roughly at him in protest.

"Well, now! Such a temper! I am patient though, well, at least I will try to be. Once you have thrown all of your bed clothing at me surely the only thing you will have left is your nightgown."

"I think before I reach that end I will have you knocked out with my lamp."

"I'm tougher than I look than. Fair enough. I could stay and play with you all day but already I am getting hungry. Since I cannot satisfy my appetite in one way I must settle it in another. Fortunately, I find after being tainted, I have more energy rather than less of it so I can work off all of this food I have to eat to satisfy this hunger of mine. Maybe I will find some time to watch your girls and see how they are coming along in their training. Since you have so many spirited ones who seem to be even challenging to you this session."

"Don't let me stop you. Of course we are all tainted. It might serve you better to visit with some of the noble families around Amaranthine."

"If only it was easier to get them together in one place. I am a busy man and don't really enjoy having to spring from one place to the next interviewing women. Now that I have a Queen, really, how does one interview for a mistress?"

"I havent' a clue."

"Well, you can't say that I don't travel about and meet new people. It is just difficult because I really don't have the time to really get to know any of these women. Tara, you know, I will always love you. Whatever I can do, I will do for you but believe it or not, I much rather have a happy, stable relationship. If you think that I don't envy Roland every day, you are mistaken. Even Fergus seems to be happy enough with Leliana. Life is such a gamble and once again, I have lost at it. Please, I hope you really do understand, how much all of this means to me. How much you mean to me. I can never really have what Roland has but at least for this short moment in time, it is more real to me than I ever hoped it could ever be. It took me this long to even find the courage to do all of this. And a lot of convincing but I really do hope it all works out for us. I promise, I will never be like my father but more like my uncle. You know that or else you would never take such a risk in all of this. Just,… well, thank you seems so cheap to me but when I say I love you, well…let's just leave it all at that."

He left the room finally and Tara found herself reaching over for her other pillow, usually Rory's pillow, when he wasn't using her to rest his head upon. Oh why, oh why, must her life be so peculiar? Why did her parents teaching always win out in the end? Oh, never mind all of that. No matter what or how Alistair chooses to manipulate away from her, he can never take her heart away from Roland's. Oh, but how hard this man continues to try!

She slumped back into her bed, reaching down to pull her covers over her shoulders tightly. She just needed a few more hours sleep to finally be able to brave yet another day.

How distressing all of these memories of hers were. She wandered around her stone-walled room checking for anything she might have missed, before grabbing up her bag and making her way down the long staircase toward the stables. She just couldn't wait to see Rory again.

Looking outside, snowflakes were floating down, covering over an already snow white beach landscape. The waves crashed angrily almost as they hit the beach in a symphony of splashes and siphoning suction. Back and forth the waters pushed and pulled throughout the darkened night. Tara pulled a shawl tighter around herself and once more stoked the fire to keep the room warm. She was hoping that Rory didn't get lost trying to make his way down that windy road in this snowy weather.

Once more she sighed and walked back to the kitchen taking in a drink to help ease her dry throat. She felt the temptation to go out looking for him was much too strong but knew he was an able horseman. She just had to keep her faith in him and that there were very few who could ever really challenge his might in a duel.

She barely had taken a seat to return to her reading when she heard the sound of horse's hooves pound against the wooden ramp leading up to the house and diverting toward the barn where she was sure he would be heading out first. In a rush, she pulled on her boots and donned her heavy winter's cloak to run out the side door eager to finally greet her husband's arrival.

Rory himself had hopped off his huge horse with a resounding thump of his boots. He kept a hold of the reigns as he did so that he could walk Antoine safely into the awaiting barn.

"Whoa there Tony, let me get you in your stall before you start catching up with Marie. I can only imagine the conversation that you two might have. It will have to wait until I am done here." He chuckled as he threw back the stall's latch and guided his horse inside.

"Rory! Oh Rory, I can't tell you how good it is to finally have you out here."

"It's good to see you too, my love. Please wait though until I get all of this unpacked. I promise you I am just as eager to get out of this cold weather as you are to assist me in doing so."

"I'm sorry, here, let me carry your pack for you than."

"Here!" He sort of tossed it but didn't quite let it go.

"Oh, my, did you pack the children in here with you?" She let go of it as he pulled it back before setting it down to finish removing his saddle.

"I would have if I could have. Well, than again, maybe it is best that I left them to the staff for a day or two. My father will have to entertain them for awhile. He likes that, well, for a few hours of the day. Old man. Two rambunctious children stuck indoors most of the time? All Rodney wants to do is go sledding and Tabby insists that everyday is a tea party with her dolls and their other friends. A little adult company will be a nice break."

"Do they even ask about me?"

"Everyday, of course they do! I believe Roddy has his sister convinced you have taken a ride to the moon on a magical horse and won't return until Tabitha is at least sixteen years old, or some nonsense like that."

"I really should write more often, I know. I haven't been gone that long though and already Roddy is teasing Tabby? Maybe you might take them to visit with their cousin for a week?"

"Ah, no. Not without you being present. Though I do enjoy Leliana's company, she is busy with her Chantry business."

"You use to enjoy sparring with the Kinghts of Highever, Rory. Not so much now?"

"No, maybe in a few years things will change. It brings back too many bad memories."

"Still?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I much rather be here with you. I do hope you were expecting me?"

"Very much so. What are you carrying in that pack of yours if not our whole family."

"What are you wearing underneath that heavy cloak? Certainly not any breaches from the look of things."

"I asked you first."

"Helga, wrapped up all sorts of good things, certain if I didn't take them and got waylaid because of an unexpected storm, I would die of starvation. Followed by some very choice words about women who leave their families for days on end. I tried to defend your actions but you know how she is about women and fighting."

"Yes, it needs only be in ones kitchen and never in ones bedroom."

"At least we agree on the last part. Now about my question?"

"Come inside. I can't wait to show you. I should have waited to change but I had to do something to keep me busy here. I swept and dusted but the place was in good condition when I arrived here a few hours ago. It is rather drafty but I have a good fire going and I have been able to keep our dinner warm enough."

"So, you picked up food as well? I wasn't sure if you would have the time and well, you know Helga. We will have a feast to dine on then."

"Here, let me brush off all of this snow." She brushed off his shoulders and than took off his hat to shake it free of all the frost. Looking up though into those stunning green eyes of his stopped her train of thought and she just wrapped her arms around his neck to slowly kiss him longingly.

"Oh wow, I did miss that. Obviously enough to mount my horse and gallop all the way out here just to spend the night and day with you. It was lucky that I had a business partner who owned a vacation house out here by the beach. Not exactly the best time of the year to enjoy the beach but than that wasn't my true motivation for being out here in the first place."

"I'm so honored that you would do this for me."

"You had no other choice. It was either here or Vigil's's Keep. Either way you were not going to be from me without my seeing you days or weeks on end. You smell wonderful. Now to see what it is you have on under this big, heavy, cloak." He pulled down on it to reveal a very revealing negligée. He let the cloak fall to the floor so that he could pull her tightly into his arms only to have her wince.

"Oh, Rory, your hands are so cold."

"Must be because I'm warming up elsewhere. Why is it that every time I see you it's as if it's for the first time?"

"Why don't you let me help you get your coat off. As anxious as I am to get you out of all of your clothes, I think I really should start with this coat of yours." She giggled now feeling silly suddenly.

"If you insist on starting up there, fine."

"Good boy, now let me sit down and I will just pull off these boots." He started to move forward toward her but than stopped to reach back and stomp down on one heel to help him pull his foot out of his other riding boot and repeating the act with his other one.

"Rory?"

"Tara, these boots are wet and muddy. Under warmer circumstances maybe I wouldn't mind letting you play in the mud but since I have to depend on you to warm me up, best that I keep you dry for right now."

"Fine."

"You can help me with the rest of my clothes though if you don't mind? I need to get changed. Do I really need a bath right now?"

"In time, maybe, but at this moment, I'll just pull something for you out of your pack and you can wear that for right now. Go ahead and start filling up your plate. You must be so hungry by now, my love."

"I am! This does look good. So do you. I love that color on you, Tara."

"I don't remember your ever telling me that you had a favorite."

"That is because my favorite dressing on you is …"

"I know, none at all. I found this at a boutique out here. All of their clothing is from far off lands. I liked how easy it was to slip into and out of it without too much of a fuss."

"That does add to its' attraction."

"Here, I suppose this will have to do. I can't believe you still have this old robe."

"I can't believe you still haven't replaced it as of yet?"

"I know.." She stated as she went up to her husband to start unbuttoning his shirt as he tried to keep eating,"it has been all I could do to keep Rodney dressed up properly. He's growing up now so fast."

"That he is. We still have a few more years left before we have to send him off. I can't say I would want to encourage him into the Wardens. Not before he is sure of what his true destiny will end up being."

"No neither do I. Here now, let me get this sleeve off of you and now the other one. Now, to get this buckle undone.."

"Careful there, my wife."

"Not to worry, I have a lot of experience."

"I should know, still… a man gets a little nervous when his hands are full."

"When are they not?" She smirked.

"Good point. Here have you eaten any of this food yet?"

"Just some nibbling. Let me get this robe on you before you freeze in here."

"You know the best way to warm up real fast is …why don't you get your food together and join me on the couch. I brought along some wine, that too helped to weigh down my pack quite a bit as well."

"Good because Alistair was complaining that he did not yet receive any from your vendor as of yet."

"I'm sure his order is buried deep down near the bottom of that pile. No, this is just for us. So hurry along before we freeze in here."

"I'm coming, uhm..this is so good. The girls have been working me hard this week. I won't get away with being lazy with this bunch. Not that I ever am."

"I wish I had some time to spar with you. I miss that. At home isn't the same as when we get a little change of pace."

"I hope this place meets your qualifications than?"

"Here, hand me those glasses please. I'll let you know in just a moment or two. I just need to fill up these two glasses, than put down the bottle and just lift up this flap and yes, your legs are as ravishing as ever. The firelight is perfect against them."

"Let's just finish up our food so that we can move on to the rest of this evenings activities."

"I'm almost done. There now. I'll just kiss you until you are finished. No need to rush. I don't mind taking my time doing this."

"You are too sweet. Rory. How has work been going back home?"

"Fine. I have set up a few meetings and I will give my usual lecture on recruiting."

"You should give a lecture out here. I would love to attend and have the chance to see you again."

"That could be arranged. Since our friend here is quite generous. Our other friend he doesn't know about our meeting here does he?"

"No he does not. I told him I wanted a night away from everything and to do some shopping while I was out here. He is busy enough with his own affairs to really care too much about mine."

"How is he treating you? Under the circumstances."

"We are managing. The house is far out in the woods. There is a river near by to it but mostly it is frozen over because of the weather. It must be so beautiful in the Springtime. The interior is like being lost in a fairytale. I like to imagine it was once owned by an Elvish Princess. Her secret escape far off in the Enchanted Forest."

"I'm happy that you like it so much. If this all turns out as planned, you should ask him to give it to you, as a gift."

"I already feel we are too much in his debt."

"There is no price too great, Tara, for what you are giving to him. He has failed. Now it is up to us to give him what he cannot accomplish on his own merit."

"Rory, I know how hard this is on you. He knows full well that none of this will ever change how I feel for you. It has been so hard to go through with this. I even left practice a little early, I wanted to,…no needed to see you so much. Why, the moment I looked into those stunning green eyes of yours, I was immediately reminded that this is the man I love more than life itself. That luscious red hair of yours, that I love to run my fingers through. I do that sometimes unconsciously to Roddy and he gets so mad at me when I do. I just can't help but be reminded that he is our son. He has so much of the very best I see in you. He just always reminds me of how precious our life is. Every time that I raise my sword, I know it is in defense of these people that I love in my life."

"I know. Whenever they run up to me calling me papa, I can't resist the need to gather them up in my arms fast enough. I want to protect them from anything that would ever do them any harm. Now though, I feel so helpless. I want to protect you but I can't."

"Rory, your love is so strong within me. You know so many women have had it so much worse than I have been treated. This is much harder for us both because this man may be our King but he was often too our friend. Hopefully once this is all over and finished with, he still will be."

"That is going to be difficult for me, you understand I hope?"

"I do, my love, I do. Now though, how I love this wine of yours. I love you. I have missed you so much. I was afraid of having you come out here so soon but now I know, I just had to see you."

"You had no other choice, remember? I am not letting any man, King or not, ever let you forget why you married me. Why our bonding was so special and so necessary. For the sake of my own love and for that of our children's, I owe it to all of those that I dearly love to constantly remind you of why I am the most important man in your lives."

"I am already convinced. But than I have been for such a very long, lon,g time. Rory. How can any man be as fine a man and as strong as you are? I know not any sort of man, except for you."

"I recall you admired your father quite a bit? I don't see that the two of us were quite alike in appearances."

"Except for the red hair, no but please, Rory, he was after all my sire! I was not looking to replace my father or my father's love. Such a foolish notion! I wasn't even looking to fall in love, I was only ten years of age when we first met. I just liked you. When our eyes met, it was just fate, don't you think?"

"I cannot argue that. I wasn't in the best of moods that day but to see such a pretty and feisty girl right upon my arrival? For at least in that moment, I had a reason to at least give this place a chance."

"I seem to recall you were not given much of a choice in the matter. Oh, you know full well, how much I love and adore you! I bow down to no other man and you full know it!"

"Well, with your father now being deceased but we still have the King to answer to…."

"I only do so for show and you know it."

"I can only believe that because it is quite common knowledge that most of Fereldon sees you as their rightful Queen."

"That is just foolish gossip made to entertain a boring crowd. I may not have been able to successfully bear our children had I taken on that mantle. Not to mention how they would gossip so about you being my consort. Please, Rory, I have missed you so much. Never have I been away from our children like this. Than I have no other choice but to banter with Alistair and for a while, it isn't too unpleasant but over the hours, it gets tiresome. I've looked forward to seeing you here so much. Why, I arrived here hours ago. I did some shopping but only to please you. I came here only hoping that I can make everything as you liked it and that you might arrive earlier than expected."

"I'm sorry. It does me no good to keep bringing up the local gossip. In the Bannorn, it rarely ever comes up but on the road, I am exposed to it more often. It is hard when someone brings up the subject of the King and than tries to attach your name to it. To hear some drunk noble claim that you should be bearing the King's children and not mine, is difficult at times."

"I understand. It comes my way as well. For some reason they all feel I have some magical way to forgo being tainted."

"Apparently so, my love? You carry all of the other characteristics of the taint, well, you haven't gained much weight, in spite of your appetite? We get with child often enough on our own? I think, taking into consideration that broodmothers somehow overcome the taint, so too, have you. At least as far as having children are concerned, that is."

"So it would seem. I do not want to wish away our children either. You know how much I love them dearly. Moreso though because they are my gifts from you."

"I welcomed the challenge dear lady. In all honesty though, will we really treat another child, that isn't entirely our own any different?"

"Will you?"

"I…don't see how I can? Who can look into a babe's innocent face and blame them of their parentage? I cannot see it in me to do so."

"That is very good of you to say. I have seen how kind and generous you have been with those we have taken in so far and they look up to as surely as I did my own father."

"Maybe so? No matter what, I know any child that is yours, I cannot love less than I love you. It will be hard to give it up when the time comes but all of our children will leave us eventually. So best that I learn to accept that. It will be easier as long as I still have you by my side. So remember that when you want to play the hero when you must fight."

"I always do, my love. I still ask the same of you as well. You are precious to me. Why would I ever want to replace something that is so fine, so perfect in my own eyes with anyone else? I fear it cannot be done. It will be good, for Alistair to finally become a father. I must trust that he keep watch over his child, since he knows it was not easy to come by. I only wish I knew that Beatrice would love it just as much as I would."

"So still, you insist that we raise the child until he is ready to serve at the palace?"

"I'm afraid so. With its father always being called away, I just, I can't go through with all of this and leave my child at the mercy of an unloving mother."

"What makes you so worried about all of this?"

"Alistair has told me of her jealousy of me. She had no desire either to adopt a child. We both fear now that her contempt of me could very well be placed upon a helpless child. After what Alistair went through as a young boy, can we risk any of that happening to a child of our own?"

"You mean to any child. No. I was too well cared for to be so selfish. My father and Helga took care to make sure our people were fed. Father did not simply give food away of course. He expected some sort of work in compensation for their food. He was however fair in his dealings with people. As long as they did something good with their lives, he was generous. Firm, when it came to thieves or those unworthy of his generosity."

"He is and of course I respect him for his wisdom. My father did the same. Most are willing to do honest work. They need only the opportunity and fair compensation for their efforts. Though true, father only rarely took in one to his service who was not at least a squire or some other noble connection. But a young man who has proven himself of some valor was given the opportunity to prove his worth if the opportunity arose."

"Which was only fair. It is understandable that had a man not the courage to face the dangers of the Korcari Wilds, his life would not last him long in the teryn's service. It was only a safety precaution."

"My father valued the life of a man. Even a young man. I suppose those who were less worthy found their way to Rendon Howe. Enough of all of this. Let the fates decide their course. Tonight they have brought us both together once more and I very grateful for such a fine gift. Everyday, every moment, I can lure you away from anyone but myself, is a gift from the Maker. I will not squander such a gift."

"Nor will I see if for anything less. Besides, you know very well, whenever some noble dares to bring up such nonsense about you, I laugh all the more. Usually they act all upset over my bravado until they get a good look at me. Than the scurry back to their little corners of the room with their tall tales and vicious rumors."

"You can be quite intimidating. It is funny though when those stories do come up, I admit it. I am pleased that you are able to keep up your good humor so well under such challenges. I'm sure proprietors are as well."

"It is one way I have to keep business brisk I do say! I don't even have to try! They are so eager to buy whatever we are selling if I merely promise not to destroy their place of business. At least I know my recruits are always so easy to impress. Of course I attribute it to my Grey Warden connections. It works until someone makes the connection that you are my wife."

"Ha, ha, oh well, such is the tale, milord! I am happy as such. How can they honestly doubt though your skills. Seriously, Rory, even an experienced fighter knows full well your reputation. Just as I know, had you been a Grey Warden, you and not I would have put down that terrible beast."

"Probably so but only to spare our child any more risks. I do not deny your skills as well. The ones I admire the most though are best put to practice here when we can actually be alone. Even in our home we cannot guarantee such an opportunity all of the time."

"No but thank the Maker they are sleeping better in their own beds so at least that isn't as much of a challenge as it came to be for us. Still, I won't waste tonight. Or the fact that you came all the way out here just to see me? As always, I am reminded of why there could only be but one such as you."

"A lesson I am fortunate that you remember. How I missed you too. I will have to travel out to Orzammar upon my return soon. So I refused to do so without seeing my wife once more. You understand of course."

"Of course. You are spoiled."

"Not enough."

"Oh! Which reminds me! I did finally find something for you that I have been looking for, some time now."

"What is it?"

"Here now, I finally found a robe I think will fit you. You are so hard to dress up. When I found this new gown, I came across this robe and I liked it very much!" She rushed over to some bags she had put aside from her shopping earlier that day." Taking it from its box, she put it aside to prompt her husband to allow her to switch him out of the robe he was still wearing.

"Humph….I suppose it will do. A little long but you can fix that."

"I will do it myself. I almost feel guilty making you have to put on anything at all. But for the sake of modesty it will do. The colors look so well against your complexion. I just knew that it would."

"I'll try to live with it."

"It will take you at least some time before it suffers from the abuse you must have put this other one through but I am sure you will like in due time."

"It's a robe. I much rather one after spending days on end in tight leggings and stiff armor. I never much liked wearing a nightshirt either unless I had no other choice."

"Yes, I know. This will keep you warm and decent enough in front of others. I ordered some other things for you but it will take some time to get them."

"This is enough for now. You've put me off long enough now."

"Than let me remedy that for you. We do have to be careful but I have resolved to just enjoy you as much as I can. Remembering how much we enjoyed being together when we were so young and just foolish teenagers."

"Good so you believe that reminding me of how I had the perfect opportunity to consummate our love and stopped before finishing the deed will improve my spirits any? How so?"

"We have played this game before, haven't we? Except now I don't seem to recall your making the same mistake twice?" She smiled over at him and he couldn't seem to prevent himself from smiling now back at her.

"Here than, let me lift you up, now, if you could grab our glasses and the wine bottle, there, let us find a comfortable bed. I'm too tired to be falling all over the floor tonight. I'm sure your back will appreciate a mattress versus a hard wooden floor. Not that in our younger years we ever noticed such annoyances before."

"No at least I don't remember it. Maybe after the fact but never in the moment."

"I'm sure in time you will remember so at least this time I will be more thoughtful. Already it has been much too long since I have had you safe in my arms once more."

The night was warm and cozy sheltered under a stack of ruffled up blankets. Tara reluctantly lifted up her head from her husband's chest hoping she could wish the morning sunrise away but no, it still insisted on shining it's way under the windows dense shading. So she tried to wiggle her way out from underneath her husband's grip to make her way out of their borrowed bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get up. I'll put together some breakfast for us and get water ready for a nice hot bath."

"No, just stay here a little while longer. All the rest sounds good but it's too early yet for me to let you go."

"How long do you want me to wait then?" She pulled herself up enough to look him in the eyes.

"You'll know when I'm through with you, I promise." He winked at her and they both laughed out loud at each other.

"You are getting old my love when you have to tell me to wait for you rather than forceing me to wait."

"I'm only two years older than you are and who are you calling old? I was merely trying to be polite. Now that might be a sign of old age or experience, not quite sure which one applies to this situation but either way, I am still stronger than you are. Of course if you feel you can out wrestle me, you are welcome to give it a try."

"Nope, not today, anyways. So get about your business here so I can move along with my morning chores. Unless you feel the need to play the housemaid. I am accustomed to such fine treatment but I do not expect it from my own husband."

"That is only because you expect me to go to the barn, feed and water the horses. Shovel the snow covering the front path. All of the really fun work of course."

"Any chore that causes you to flex your muscles, is very sexy."

"I could say the same thing about some of your chores in regards to your bending over but why state the obvious?"

"We could draw straws if you prefer?"

"No, I'm not complaining, just settling the facts. Lest I feel any guilt in your taking care of me. But not yet. It must be barely dawn and it is too cold for me to let you go just yet. Especially since my chores require me to go out into that bitter cold. Funny, on my ride out here, it didn't seem to bother me as much as it does now?"

"I am so spoiled. You had to come out here if you wanted to cuddle up with me to fight the cold weather. I assure you, it is only my duty that ever takes me long away from your bed."

"Definitely the best of explanations. An even better reason to take full advantage of our situation. Now that we have this all figured out. Lay back down against me before I catch a cold and you will not be able to return to your feisty students for some time."

"Perish the thought." She answered him while she tried to lay back down next to him so that she could better see him face to face.

"One of my students, Joann, a retired Crow, told me she felt certain that I was on my way to spend time with a secret lover."

"I see, what did you reply to that?"

"I told her it was no secret who was my lover since we share the same last name and two children."

"That isn't much fun. There must be some secrets we must still have from all of the others."

"Like, what side of the bed you really prefer?"

"Ha, ha yes those types of habits. I rather like the idea of being a mysterious lover. Some insatiable lover who woos you with letters full of all sorts of sexual innuendos. Who lacks common modesty and demands the same of you. "

"Oh that I was free to tell her all of that. Well, maybe not. Why would I want others to know how slavishly devoted I am to you? How satisfying it is to be your lover? Just the fact that I couldn't even make it through the whole day, knowing I will see you in the evening. Always hoping that you will arrive that much sooner if I did?"

"I like this game. Keep teasing me and I promise to make every moment this morning satisfying and erotic. I have a reputation to uphold as it seems. "

"I must be so seriously motivated this early in the morning? Lack of sleep can make me rather tipsy, I suppose? Yet, since you are in such a romantic mood, I can't resist the challenge either."

"I'm still just trying to wake myself up. I know I can't be with you all day today. Rather than waste the day cursing why things have to be this way, I much rather enjoy what little pleasure I can get out of life."

"We have been so wonderfully blessed, Rory. I am not bothered with having to earn the means to keep things as they are for us. We have so much joy between us, with our wonderful family. I want others to have that opportunity too."

"Oh, it is just best we not talk too much about work and such. I don't want to nor will I allow you to keep distracting me from why I rode all of the way out here to begin with." He told her as he scooted back so that he could sit up with her on his lap."

"It wasn't my purpose, to distract you like that. I do like this place but anywhere that I can be with you, is satisfactory to me. I do enjoy how often we get to change the scenery. It is not hard to imagine you as a secret lover, considering all of the places we have come together in."

"I'm glad you don't really mind. It started to become sort of a game for us during the Blight, didn't it? It was fun and exciting though to have you when and where I wanted to."

"With a little bit of caution. Considering in our younger years we always had to sneak around to see each other. I'm afraid it has become somewhat of a habit for the two us, isn't it?"

"That may be true. I had a lot of fantasies about that when I was young. I had all of those hours late at night to come up with ideas ... many years now that I think about it?"

"I know. We really had little choice. For the sake of our children, it was for the best. Not that I didn't wish so much that it could have been different."

"You do, do you?"

"You know I would have married when I was sixteen if I could have."

"Couples have been known to do so. I could have taken you back to the Bannorn. Lived with my father. I just didn't want to deprive you of all that you were entitled to. Not that I really wanted any of that. I didn't. I just didn't want to make your life harder than it had to be."

"As usual, you always wanted too much for me."

"It wasn't just that, you know I looked to your parents fondly as well. I knew, in my heart, that to separate you from them, would cause so much unnecessary strife. I kept thinking there must be some way I could please both sides and find real happiness."

"It was never meant to be like that. I was too sheltered. The Blight would have had a harsh effect on our family had we done things differently. We were needed to fight it. It would have been harder on us, to leave our children, feeling they would be left defenseless while we fought."

"That is true. I see you are so confident we would have had children by than."

"Ha, ha, how could we not? You can never doubt how much I love you when I was willing to endure childbirth at such a young age. Whatever was necessary to be your wife."

"I am than lucky indeed."

"After I had married that man and given him his son, I doubt even my own parents could forsake us. Rodney is such a handsome boy. My parents doted on Oren, how we all loved him so!"

"My love, please, don't make yourself feel sad. We all loved him. He would have grown up to be a fine man. As much as I wish our fate was different, you have reminded me that we had a part to still play. Parts we wouldn't have chosen had fate treated us differently."

"I know. How is it that you grow more handsome as you age? How I wish you could be with me and the children at the Keep right now. I miss all of you so much."

"Already? You haven't been gone that long. Still, I have to be with you. Even under these ridiculous terms. As long as I can be with you, as much as I can, it has to be enough for right now. We have learned how to still love each other so well. It is no worse than when you are very pregnant. I fear this time, I will be restricted even longer."

"I'm sorry. I know it is difficult for you to have to behave that way."

"It helps a lot that I had so much practice before we became adults. As long as I have some intimacy with you, your playfulness helps me forget some of what I must do without at times."

"I'm happy to hear you say that. I know you don't have to be such a faithful husband. I can't imagine how I could ever share you with anyone else. Still, you give me all of your love. Even if I don't really deserve it." Tara looked down at her husband as he continued to kiss her, "Please believe me that I will never become any man's mistress but your own."

"He has been pressuring you to change your views, I can imagine."

"I don't know what reality he chooses to exist in. It is not my own. I hate being in this position but we could find no other way out of it either. I only hope that it works. Only because Fereldon deserves a good King. That I trust no other man to help me raise the future King but you."

"He will always be trying to interfere, you do know this I hope."

"His work demands that he travel so much. If not for us, his children would have been raised by nannies, people who themselves would have their own personal interests in Fereldon Government."

"And you do not suffer that same taint?"

"What more have I to gain, my love? Our children will have every opportunity to succeed. As long as we can steer them away from greed or unnecessary attempts at obtaining power for the wrong reasons."

"I know I must be grateful that you have found some contentment with me and our family. Tara, I know what you sacrificed for our love. I try very hard to be worthy of it."

"It is your nature, Rory, to be loving and kind. I am the one who is grateful for your love and acceptence of all that is asked of me to do. Never could I have had a better spouse. You truly are my partner in all things. It is such a joy, to see you with the children. How much they look up to you. That look, it reminds me so much of my dear father. How much we loved and adored him. At least until he made that fretful decision of his. In all other things, I loved him dearly. You are my true reward for all that is asked of me."

Moving up now straighter, Rory pushed back his hair out of habit from his face so that he could now kiss her lips. Kissing her, they still spoke between each one.

"Life is not so perfect. I can accept that….we make it more…perfect. Every moment…we spend….together…like….this."

"We do. Uhm….I can't wait….to tell…..Joann…how I spent….the most glorious night….and day…with the….most…exciting and pleasurable….man….I could ever imagine…to be with."

"Ah, such pressure! To have to live up to all of these fantasies of your making."

"I often find myself being positioned to fit into your own, quite often."

'I cannot help it that you are so much fun to play with. Oh, you always have been."

"Yes, the only fear my parents should have ever had with us it how happy we two can be together. What parent wouldn't wish that for their child?"

"I know not? All in due time of course. I do not want to push adult responsibilities onto either of our children before they have had enough time to train themselves up to be responsible adults. Meaning, no matter how much it would have pleased us both, for us to marry when you were only sixteen, reality is that it was better to have waited a few more years. I am thoroughly obsessed with you and I am quite enjoying my addiction."

"So I can see. You are going to be so hungry by the time we finally get around to eating anything."

"That may be true. We have plenty that is already prepared. Right now, I am practically starving for this moment with you. Breakfast can be Brunch. As long as I can settle my hunger for more of you."

Later that morning they bundled up some to take their lunch out with them for a nice brisk walk climbing high about the cliffs that lined the shore that borders their little get away. The crisp cool air, sprinkled by a constant trickle of sea water that splashed up regularly as waves came and went felt refreshing despite their frigid stings. They didn't stop climbing until they reached a spot that gave them the perfect view of the low laying city of Amaranthine as well as a long view of the vast Ocean beyond it. Like the pelicans that landed and than took off when they found their prey, the couple too, landed but with every reason to stop here for a short while's rest.

"This I believe is the perfect spot. As you can see, we have this rock formation to shelter us from too much cold or strangers who just happen by us, while it gives us a great view of the Ocean."

"I like it very much. I'm so glad you decided we should go for a short hike out here. The view is wonderful. The cool air helps take away the heat that climbing out here brings."

"Good. I thought you would like the idea. I'm sure you have already seen more than your liking of cold stone walls. At least out here, the air is fresh and the sea, well, it really does sing to us, doesn't it?"

"It truly does. Thank you too, for understanding my predicament. It is still possible that Alistair might find out we have been spending time together. I rather not deal with any of his thoughts that we might try to undermine his intentions."

"No of course not. For a husband to ask for time to spend with his own wife, well, it's scandalous!"

"He doesn't deserve such a loyal subject as yourself. It would not serve either of us well if we didn't cooperate with this, at least under the terms that we have agreed on. We both understand the heir must be of the Therin line. He must understand that we can still be together without putting any of that at risk."

"He really does make it very hard for me to like him. I'm grateful you at least understand me. It is just too much to ask of me, to pretend you are not my wife. It really isn't so much that I must be so spoiled in this way. I …just well, I had this opportunity and it would have been foolish for me to waste it. If he doesn't understand me by now, I don't know what else to do for him. We must be separated at times. I always knew what little sacrifice I had to make by not having all of your affection when your health was at risk was worth it to give us good, healthy. children, in their own due time. We always found ways to still be as intimate as we needed to be together. But I have never gone completely without your company for any long periods of time. I wouldn't have married if I didn't know I needed to ensure your intimate company. I love and need to have you as my wife."

"We both know I haven't as much time to live out my life as many other couples are granted. To be able to grow old in their love for each other. I am so grateful, despite this fact that still you chose to be my husband. To bear your children."

"As if, I would pass on such an opportunity? No, he knows full well the extent of our love for each other. I had to make myself see…that even this demand…of his…it cannot break the bond of love we treasure. To allow it to do so, would be a failing on my part that I just know I could never live with."

"I don't know if I could get through all of this, I mean really, I couldn't give up your love, even for his. He is, overall, a good man. He has been a good King. I just have to be with you Rory. I am so glad that you feel this way too. I can't lose myself in all of this. I couldn't' get through another pregnancy without your love and support. Never would I ever forsake our dear children. Nor could I ever have the heart to deny them to you. Just…thank you…I love you so much."

"And I love you. You are so brave. To do all of this? It does make me think of the Joining though."

"Must we speak of this now?"

"It's just…you know, how much I am treated as an outsider…because I haven't finished the requirements."

"I know but…."

"But…you know how difficult it is for me to have to wait. The children, they will understand…in time."

"But…"

"But you still fear I might fail in some way? I just don't understand this fear of yours?"

"You have seen it yourself. To watch a person just die right before your eyes. I am not so afraid of becoming a widow as much as I am afraid of a life without you in it. I don't care how that is. If you suddenly hated me, disowned our children? I will survive, even though I'm sure my own personal grief would eventually do me in. But to lose you now? You already broke my heart once. Must you do so again? Not to mention how our poor children will be left with a wretched mother in your stead. Can you not see how worthless my life is without you? Your love makes me strong."

"As does yours for me. I just wish I had some magical power to give you more courage on this matter. You know, tainted or not, I will never let you leave me, knowing, it will lead most assuredly to your death. At least that you cannot expect of me to do."

"Time changes us, or it does some people. You must follow your own destiny. I cannot deny you this. When you can find that magical solution than maybe so too my heart can change as well. I'm just so worried for Tabitha's sake. I cannot change what has already been done. Nor would I ever deny you a child that we have conceived together. I must though know that they have been given to us for a reason. We cannot trust Fergus to do what is best in Tabitha's interest. Think about what grief he has given us? He is more blunt with just me, I assure you. You must think of their welfare."

"And you know it is the most important thing, as is your own, to me. I have more faith that all of this can be settled before we must leave. I work very hard to make sure our children will have more choices than I ever did. Every time I take you into my arms, I know how close I came to never having that opportunity again."

"Anything can take our lives away. It is the life we have chosen. Or yes, in my case, the life put upon me. I feel guilty enough though knowing my falling in love with you put too much of my fate onto you as well. You don't deserve my fate."

"Than you are saying I don't deserve you?"

"No, that isn't what I mean."

"But it is what you are saying. To love you, I knew the price. It is weighty to be sure but the reward? What more must I do to show you how grateful I am to have your love? I can't think of anything more than what I already give to you. Not because I have to, oh, Tara please? I want to be here. Now, in this moment and in every moment we have shared together. On this issue, you cannot deny, becoming a Grey Warden, it is more my destiny, than just a passing whim or a need to feel more important in my own life."

"That would never be the right reason to join up with the Warden's in the first place. Our honor, our glory, it is mostly just a myth. So many never even face an archdemon. Fewer still ever survive to brag about it. It is merely a case of surviving the battle than some great honor We either win the battle or die trying. What is truly so honorable in doing that?"

"It is the courage to do so, my love. When so many others can't. No, never have I claimed that you have not earned your title. It is much earned. It just means more to me, to stand at your side and not be denied the right to do so if I feel the need to be there. I enjoy training soldiers, you know this. I cannot do so in the same capacity that you do because I am not a Grey Warden. Honestly, it makes me feel more like a pet than a part of it all. Not something I would ever volunteer for given the choice."

"A pet? What an interesting observation. I never saw you as such. Maybe because I feel no superiority over you. Except maybe emotionally in some romantic moments."

"It is amazing to experience that position with you. When I just know every move that I make will please you so much. Still socially you have never been in my place though either?"

"Not really, until now. I can see your point. Even in my dealings with Alistair, I have learned, faced, and sometimes even set up a position for myself, to protect our family from any of his temptation to take too much advantage over me."

"Interesting…we must speak more of this I see."

"It's just you know my parents used their authority over me, to almost ruin my entire life. I was still strong, even in the face of losing the one person who was the most dearest to me. They could take you away from me but I knew in time, my place, my authority, would one day overrule theirs. Even with Fergus as Teryn of Highever, being their daughter and his sister, inherently gave me a certain degree of power in my own right. I have been taught since I was a wee lass, that power and influence rule the land. So I have used my skills to make a good impression on my nobles. In various ways, to ensure no one can take away from me what is mine, without a real fight."

"So feisty you are today. No wonder I couldn't resist the opportunity to take advantage of all of that energy. I sometimes find myself questioning how did I ever win over such a woman as you? I'll not question it now but this is an odd stance for you to express right now. I will stand at your side however you will have me. I hope that you will understand my own circumstances right now. Personally, I have never taken much of a tally of how powerful you have become in Fereldon. Obviously, powerful enough that the King himself felt that only an heir with you could hold the throne. The fact that he and those we respect so much believe that even out of wedlock, your child could hold such authority? It's a bit overwhelming if not maddening in some moments."

"I know who I can trust. Our marriage though is secure because, yes, I know your love for me is real but also because even the King understands, he cannot command just anything from me."

"I see…it is to be expected of course. Perhaps maybe this will help you see why my becoming officially a Grey Warden is for the best."

"So that he can command you to follow his will, Rory?"

"Only you have command over the Grey Warden's my love."

"Because of him. He could usurp it, if he wishes."

"He could do a lot of things to make us completely miserable. Yet you are forgetting that the Grey Wardens love you. Almost as much as I do. I can't think of any of them who would not allow you to lead them off into battle? The Wardens are an order outside of royalty and their jurisdiction. Indeed the King can disband them but than he would have to dishonor himself to do so since he to is part of the Order. He cannot go against you and not go against himself. He cannot beat you. It is why we have formed this rather unholy alliance, he and I."

"He has suggested some things, rather cruelly, that he could make happen, if I rebelled too much against his wishes."

"Are you well, my love? We can stop all of this, if it is hurting you too much to go through with it."

"I just don't understand why we must fight like this between us? Why he cannot seem to accept that I love you. He thinks he can change me but he will not. I do not want to have to live my life always feeling chained to this man in some unholy alliance. I will do this one thing for him but nothing more. I'm worried that this petty obsession..it could lead us into Civil War."

"No, Tara, he would never risk that. Good that he understands that you have many friends. His harming you will destroy this Kingdom. I swear, I may not have the power to draw up an army as easily as he does. He must know, if he dared to harm you, Fergus would immediately turn on him as would most of the people of Fereldon."

"Yes, if he harms me directly, I understand, but if he harms you? What would I do? Or have to do to in revenge of such madness."

"Has he threatened to do so?"

"It is game he plays with me. It seems more of a defensive move to test me, to test our relationship. It just…makes all of this much harder to have to go through."

"I am not so easy a target my love. I have so much to fight and live for. More than he does. Trust that he knows, he could never have you by force. I would have already been put out of the way if he knew it was so easy."

"I am so happy you needed me, to be here now with you. I will never not need you, my husband. Sometimes my need for you is so great, I fear you must feel smothered by it all."

"No, you give me room to move around. We have no need to put jealousy between us. I feel that need too and I thank you for understanding this. Why do I now feel you are going through all of this with Alistair to protect me?"

"Maybe I am? If I can cool his ardor, than he can no longer use that as a need to put you into harms way. It has crossed my mind. There are limits to what I will do, even for a King."

"I needed to hear that. If I must uproot us all to live in some foreign land, I will do it to keep my family, to keep you, safe with me."

"I know you would. This is why I am afraid of your becoming tainted. Honestly, I do have faith that you can survive the Joining. I just know how much I need you. I can see that our daughter will need you just as much when I can no longer live to be her mother."

"I understand that. Yet, we have survived without your parents. Does it give you no comfort at all, believing they are together and not alone without each other?"

"I don't really think about it like that. I do however understand grief. Maybe better than before. Can we at least get through this event? It matters not, I hope, if I don't conceive this child things, our situation, will be more precarious. If you have not changed your mind than I will find the bravery that I need. Just please make sure that everything is secure for the children. I want nothing. Only the knowledge that our children will have what is their right to own and will never have to live in poverty because of the choices we have made."

"Of course I will handle all of those arrangements. Most of that has already been handled. Just because of the many threats to our life already. Some things though I have secured for you. It is my duty as your husband."

"I am well cared for. My own liquid assets are enough for me. By Andraste's mercy, if ever I had a need, I can earn my own way, without having to debase myself or allow myself to be used in any more sordid way. Why I have been assured that I could have quite a lucrative income working for Sanga, if only I would take her offer seriously."

"Do not vex me my wife. Nor provoke my anger that any man would even discuss such an option for my wife."

"You doubt her observation, based merely on my looks alone?"

"Tara, your value is beyond measure to so many people. Besides, that is no pearl of wisdom on her part. She gets clients from all social sphere's. Your hand in marriage was quite valuable. Why even the King desires you as his mistress! I'm sure Sanga would love to profit from your misfortune or if you ever agreed to such foolishness. It was all just foolish banter, Tara. You would never be forced into such a situation. So many nobles would gladly support you, in whatever lifestyle appealed to you for your favor."

"At least I can see you too can feel my frustration over some of Alistair's comments. Just believe me when I say, even if I can only spend a night with you here or there, it means more than words can express."

"I know now more than ever. Lucky for him we have access to this place, least I find the need to prove why I am the better lover and the one who deserves you the most."

"Than I will not forget to reward our host. I enjoy being your lover so you have nothing more to prove to me. It is too hard to hide that fact I have figured out. I don't really want to have to always feel the need to. I do not though want to find myself so used by either of you to prove a point. What a strange challenge that would be but really, I want no part in it. It doesn't work any ways. I don't want to play the same games with him that I play with you."

"And he isn't cruel to you because of your lack of affection? How can that be true?"

"I am not mean to him. It..well…is like a job? I mean how do the women who work for Sanga get through it all? I can't imagine? At least I am familiar with Alistair. He cares enough about me to not want to do anything intentially that could hurt me."

"That still makes all of this so odd. To even compare yourself, my wife, in such a way. What would your parents think of us both?"

"They have no say, since they are part author to all of this."

"How so?"

"For denying you as my husband of course. I would not be a Grey Warden, I think, if we married and had a family of our own."

"Yes, I … that much is true. I just can't think of you in that way."

"Even you have confessed not every woman you have encountered has met your expectation."

"Tara, please…he puts up with this from you?"

"So it would seem? Oh he complains but honestly, we talk quite a bit. Anything to make those hours pass by more quickly. I mean, I have to cooperate some. It is in my best interest to get pregnant if it is possible. If I put up a fight, I am going to get hurt plus, it will give him more fuel against us."

"How?"

"If he knows I was purposely fighting him, than I was preventing a successful outcome right? He could use that to prolong these meetings. Already, he has expressed that with only a month we have to make an effort of this. I don't know when he will make demands of me. It is becoming very uncomfortable."

"What can I do, to help you through all of this?"

"Just what you did for me last night, today. Keep reminding me that you love me and need me. I cannot go on thinking this is all that I am."

"In many ways, something you always dreaded of course. I understand. He better understand this as well. It is more comfortable for us to meet out here but if you prefer, I can meet you next time at the Keep?"

"That would be…wait…no…this is much better for us."

"Than it is as I feared. You do not feel safe from him, even in your room there? Is that right?"

"Yes. If you came there, even though it would be accepted by my fellow Wardens, it could also cloud who really is the father of the child. It could take after me and that will be difficult enough. Yet to take after you? We know that will defeat what we are trying to accomplish here."

"Of course. I still don't see how any of this is going to work but do what you must. I cannot see you next week but I will come out the week after that. Please though, come home if you must. We will deal with the problems that follow if it becomes too much for you to have to go through."

"Thank you and I love you. Just hold me right now. Soon I will have to return. It will take the courage of Andraste for me to do so."

"If only I could find a woman to distract Alistair from you? I'm afraid in the Bannorn, I don't come across noble women often."

"We should have planned that part out better. I wish Fergus would behave himself better. He meets nobles regularly. Please though, consider looking maybe further North for recruits? There must be a noble family with a widowed daughter, someone who might compromise her dignity for a Royal's favor."

"If it was only that, the task would be an easy one. Right now I prefer not to be so far away from you. Because he remains married, that does present an obvious obstacle."

"I know but for the right woman, he would put aside the Queen. Remember he is desperate. At least you know you both have the same type."

"Any woman I would consider would not agree to such an arrangement or compromise herself in such a way."

"Is that so true?"

"Well, ... oh, never mind. The sooner I am relieved of all of this, the better."

"I just want us to be a family once more."

"Can you get away to come home for a day or two?"

"I wish that I could. This will be the longest time I have been away from the children. Please make sure that they know that I miss them."

"I will. Next time I can come out here, I should have a couple of recruits. So I will not have to make my visit so secretive. I was thinking but no, it is better not to travel with the children with people I don't know well enough. Nor do I want the children traveling without us. We will just have to adjust."

"I'd love to have them with me now but with Alistair around like this? Roddy is quite bright. I cannot trust that nothing will happen to upset him. It isn't worth the risk."

"No, not until this is all done and settled with. You're having to go through another pregnancy will be hard enough on our family. Especially considering our previous miscarriages."

"At least I have that marvelous deck you built for me. I fear I will be put to bedrest sooner than I would ever hope to be."

"Not to worry my love. We will all take good care of you."

"You always do. No more about this. I didn't really want to bring any of this up today."

"But you cannot keep secrets from me. Speaking of which, Helga still insists on flirting with me."

"Helga? Our cook?"

"She is a terrible flirt. I do love to eat but I pay her, I don't feel obligated to give her any more of my favors."

"You were never…?"

"With Helga? No…ha, ha,…I'm sure if I was ever interested she might be willing but even when you were well with child…we managed to get through that. If we can do that, we can get through anything I told myself."

"Phew! It would be hard to imagine it. I'm not even sure how I would handle such a situation? Please, never with our staff. It is just too wrong."

"I quite agree. I'd kick Alistair out of his bed to get to you before I would go that far. Rotten scoundrel. I liked him so much better when he was shy and awkward. He was so bumbling."

"Let's be grateful for that. As opposed to you, who are so cocky and self-assured of yourself."

"That is my nature, I can't help it. But would you have fallen for me so easily if I wasn't?"

"Not easily. Maybe we would have ended up like poor Ser Swindon and Cecelia? How sad that would have been? To have never really kissed you so passionately, my feet didn't even touch the ground!"

"You are somewhat shorter than I am. I don't even want to imagine it. We have too many fond memories I never want to live without. Even if I was rather hesitant or really scared to death of the consequences of being caught or worse, rejected by you. After that first kiss, I was hooked. All the days that followed when I couldn't be with you, I was imagining and scheming when next it would happen again."

"I still am, scheming and thinking of ways to make all of that happen again." She smiled over at him as she reached to put her arms around his neck.

"My pleasure." He leaned in to kiss her and they continued so for a while. They than ate their lunch and enjoyed the peaceful view around them before packing up and getting ready to leave their separate ways.

The Lady Gilmore had hardly been back to Warden's Keep before she was confronted by a young lad who said the King was waiting to speak with her. So reluctantly she changed her course and made her way to the Warden's main offices to find out what he wanted of her.

"Excuse me, Ser Raynard, I have a request to see the King. Is he busy/"

"Lady Gilmore, yes, I know he was looking forward to your returning back to us. Please step right in."

"Thank you. Your Majesty, you needed to speak with me about something?"

"You do know, it is very seductive, when you call me that."

"I can't imagine. I just got back. What can I do for you?"

"Many things. The list is rather long. Right now though, please sit down for a moment."

"This is all very nice of you but I do have a class to teach soon."

"Right, well, what I wanted to tell you is that there is a Ball here in Amaranthine that I want you to attend."

"I see. Not much notice I'm afraid. I was just out today too… when is this to take place?"

"In two weeks. I know it is short notice. I was just reminded of it yesterday and you had already left us here. I'm afraid news has reached the organizers that the "Heroine of Fereldon" is here. They really would like you to probably give a short speech. At least make an appearance at best."

"Oh, wonderful. Two weeks? That is hardly enough time and a Ball you say?"

"Yes, it is an annual event here. I'm surprised you haven't heard of it."

"I have. We attended it maybe twice I believe. Once I was pregnant with Tabitha, we haven't had the time to travel out here just for that. Since they somehow know I am here, it would be rude of me to completely avoid it."

"I agree. Since you have attended it in the past, you know what to expect. Just pick out something appropriate and have them send the bill to us here. I asked them to extend the invitation to our Senior Officers here so you wouldn't feel too overwhelmed by curious participants."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. It is very short notice for my family though. I don't like attending these sort of events by myself. We are too close to Highever too. So old friends often confront me at events such as these."

"Teagan and I will be there, not to worry. Just stay with our party and all will be well. Please, since you are a representative of both the Grey Wardens and my Kingdom, pick a dress that is worthy of your station. I insist."

"Here I was thinking I needed to polish up my armor. Now I must dress for royalty? Well, my brother must have gotten an invitation. I'm sure he misplaced it somewhere already. It might not be too late for me to persuade Leliana to join us at least."

"As you wish. Just please don't let her turn it into some sort of Chantry event. Once someone brings up Templers, I find it very difficult to change the subject. That is well in my past. I find talking about the progress the Grey Wardens have made here a much more entertaining topic of discussion."

"I will do my best."

"How was your time away from the Keep?"

"It was refreshing."

"Did you do much shopping?"

"No not this time. I did some reading, enjoyed some time hiking, some good food."

"That's good to hear. It's good to have you back. Actually, Tara, I have some tailors who work for me. They have to come here to fit me, I can have them make something for you as well."

"Is that appropriate for me to do so?"

"It is if I say it is. It is probably too late for us to expect someone in town to put something appropriate together at this late of date. I will send out a dispatch directly so they come prepared when my clothes are brought to me. They have a full staff at their disposal for such events."

"If you think it is best."

"What color do you want to wear."

"I have to wear something light, usually, something in a pale green or purple?"

"Pink, perhaps?"

"No really I rather not."

"Than blue? That is always a safe color to choose."

"So common for me. Really a pale green so reminds me of Springtime."

"I'll ask them to bring out a few ideas with them. It really depends on what they can find that is available."

"That will be fine. Since this is an annual event, fabric may be somewhat limited. I much prefer darker, brighter colors but I seem to remember at this event, they favor the paler ones, unfortunately for me."

"I'm sure you will look fine. Thank you for taking this invitation seriously. I was hoping that you would."

"For Fereldon, right? I love to dance so, it will be a nice change of pace."

"Is there anything else than?"

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot. This is for you. I know, I wasn't quite the gentleman, the other night. Please accept this, as an apology for being, well, putting you into such an awkward position."

"I really don't expect gifts every time I see you. It brings unnecessary attention to me. You have a Queen to spoil. I am a Grey Warden, I merely do my duty to the Crown as all Warden's are expected to do."

"Yes, we all do. You however, have done more for Fereldon, than any other has. Please, no need to make a fuss or to have to convince me why you deserve whatever favors I want to give to you."

"Until we know if the deed is set, this seems rather premature. I mean the dress and now this?"

"You are feeling like a kept woman, is that your complaint."

"Something in that order, yes."

"Good. If it makes the Queen jealous, perhaps she will behave more appropriately to her station."

"I didn't know it was the Queen who was denying you her favor. I thought it was otherwise?"

"Lately, your thoughts would be correct. Though how could they be substantiated on her part? Since it is up to me whether it is worth my trouble or not to pursue the matter. As of late, the thought doesn't even cross my mind. I'm so distracted by your beauty nothing else seems as important.

This gift, isn't really much. I will find something more elegant for the Ball once I have an idea what you prefer to be wearing."

"I see, will the Queen be attending this event also? I would expect her to make an appearance at least?"

"She doesn't much like to travel out this far during the Winter Season. There will be the usual events in Denerim that she will officiate there while I am away on Warden business. She may surprise us but no, she isn't expected to attend this year."

"What a shame. Hopefully the Bann will be able to make it. I won't know until the last moment I'm afraid. Such a difficult time to leave the children alone. We try very hard to not leave them without at least one of their parents at all times."

"That would be a pity but we will rally on. It will be enjoyable to spend the evening with some of our Senior Wardens. That will make up for any boring guests who might show up to take up our time."

"As you wish your Majesty. Am I free to go now?"

She asked him but before he answered her, he rose from his seat to walk over in front of her. The nervousness in her demeanor felt odd to him. Already he could see this was taking a toll on her good nature. It was hard for him to imagine her this way. Usually, she was rather carefree in her everyday existence.

"Milady." He answered her back finally as he took up her hand to kiss it politely. "You may leave, though you take the very sunlight away with you when you go."

"Truly you jest. I need to suit up and be ready for my class. I'll be leaving now." She curtesies and made her way hastily out of the door.

"Lady Gilmore?" Arl Teagan acknowledged her as she passed by him hastily and she barely noticed him.

"Lord Teagan. Please excuse me." She moved past him and he wondered what was on her mind to be so distant.

"Well! Ser Raynard, did they quarrel, these two?"

"Not to my knowledge, Arl. Their conversation was very brief."

"Humm …well …" Teagan let it go with that as he continued on his way back to see the King.

"What was that all about?"

"What do you mean? With Lady Tara?"

"Yes, of course with the Lady."

"Nothing is amiss. I spoke to her about the Ball and she consented to attend. I decided since it was short notice we should use my tailor. We cannot trust that anything decent can be made up from whatever material might be left up out here at this late a date."

"That is probably wise. Best though that we keep them quiet. No reason to bring the Queen into all of this."

"We have different tailors, why would they bother to inform her?"

"Your wife, the Queen, prefers to not remain ignorant of these things. How best to follow your moves than through your tailor?"

"Idle gossip. I already warned Tara but as I told her, let the Queen be jealous if she chooses to be. It is an utter waste of her time but she has enough of it these days, I'm sure. She plays her own games. At least this time the rumors will be true."

"Except that the Lady is not your mistress."

"No, not yet. I am just getting started though. Once we conceive a child, she will have a difficult time not remembering who its' father is. Nor will I allow her to forget this fact."

"How could she? I just came up here to have you look over your menu for the weekend. The cooks are eager to make preparations. Is there anything else I should be made aware of this evening?"

"Once we have Lady Tara's gown decided, I want you to find her something very nice to wear with it. Our time together will be almost over. I couldn't bear seeing her without something I would find fitting for her to wear during this event. I'd mention to our jeweler that Lady Tara is quite attractive, so it would be poor of them to not fashion something very elegant, to show off their handiwork. It must be something that will tempt ladies and gentlemen to want to inquire where it came from. As well as something to rouse envy from the Court."

"Very well. I will pass that along also. She will not feel comfortable playing such a part. Even for you."

"People will talk no matter what I do. Lady Tara is not such a stranger to fine gifts. Even as a child her father spoiled her so I have been told."

"But if you single her out so much, it is sure to arouse the Queen's interest."

"Is she planning on attending this event?"

"You haven't spoken to her about it?"

"We haven't spoken since my arrival out here. Her ladies are responsible for her calendar. I know I have not bothered about it."

"That would appear rather awkward. Nobles like her to make an appearance on special occasions."

"Than it is their duty to see that she is well informed, not mine."

"She might surprise you."

"If she attends that would be quite a surprise. She doesn't favor this place much. Usually she finds excuses not to attend."

"Curiosity though is quite common in women, so I have observed."

"Unfortunately this is true. I can avoid her easy enough if she should show up. I hardly notice her with all of those ladies she surrounds herself with these days. I find them a poor substitute for children, myself."

"Right you are. My fiancée is hoping to attend. As long as the weather doesn't turn sour."

"That's good. It will be good to see her again. Now please see that those things I asked of you will be done. We need the tailor right away so that the jeweler will have enough time to do their work. I am looking forward to seeing Tara look like the princess she was born to be."

"You really cannot blame her for not coming out here in all of her finery. She did look rather well this afternoon didn't she?"

"She did, didn't she? She looked lavishly lovely last weekend. Only a few more days left until than."

"Did she like the gift you gave her today? I still cannot believe you took advantage of her that way. Yet, you say she was forgiving and cooperative. You have become unlike any man I have ever known, your Majesty."

"Come now, men have done much worse. I didn't force her into any uncompromising situation. I merely took your words to heart. I haven't much time. It has been some time since I had any hope of becoming a father. To have Tara as its' mother? I never had any hope of ever making that happen without going to drastic measures."

"You are very close to that though."

"Am I? I am doing what is expected of me. Even the Queen has no room to object. Too many times she blamed Tara for the reason she is barren. Can you even imagine such ridiculous logic? If anyone pushed me into her arms, she was one of the main culprits. As if I would consider pushing Tara aside for her?"

"She is lovely in her own right though."

"If only that was what it took to become a mother. We all agreed this was the best course of action. At least when all of the truth comes out, it cannot be stated that I used Lady Tara wrongly. I have rewarded her for her duty. I will greatly reward her and her family if we finally get an heir."

"It is only fair. I need to return to my work. Good day to you, Alistair."

"Good afternoon." Alistair replied somberly wishing to himself there was some way to convince Lady Gilmore that she can rely on his love to be her strength. Instead of a Knight. He looked to the courtyard waiting to see Tara's class begin their lessons.


	3. Chapter 3

Practice had gone on a bit late that day when Lady Tara found herself confronted by a unfamiliar young lady in the Grey Warden's famous practice hall. She didn't recognize this face at all and wondered what her business was with her?

"Excuse me my, Lady. You are Lady Cousland, are you not?"

"I was, once. I've been Lady Gilmore for some time now, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, well, I'm with the tailor and I'm to let Lady Cousland know her dress is here for her final fitting."

"It must be me than. My sister-in-law is not expected here at all. Have your master shown to my room than. I will meet him there. Please remember though, I am Lady Gilmore, if you wish to find the correct location."

"As you wish, than. I will tell him right away."

"Tara, what's this all this about?"

"Oh, my dress for the Winter Solstice is ready I suppose. I need to make sure it all turned out right."

"I see…I didn't realize it was such an ordeal." Jolene spoke absently.

"Than you have not spent too much time around royalty I take it? Custom clothing is a way of life for us. I must never forget my station. So my parents would often remind me growing up."

"Your husband though, is a Bann is he not? Why such a fuss?"

"I am though a teryn's daughter, or was until my parents passed on. My brother now rules."

"A teryn's daughter? In the Grey Wardens. Why would you ever make such a choice? I mean to leave a castle for all of this?"

"This is a castle, is it not? The castle of my sworn enemy who my husband laid to waste almost nine years ago. It seems only fitting that we train here in the home of one of the most vile betrayers of the Crown. The King serves as a Grey Warden as well. Why than does that of an arlessa surprise you so much?"

"Teryn Fergus Cousland is your brother? How did I miss that information? It is just so odd of a choice, that's all. One doesn't expect a Lady to be swinging around a sword much that's all."

"Than you did not come from Highever, did you? Maybe not so common among the Court but one cannot easily escape their fate, can they? I assure you, mine has hardly ever been a common life."

"No, I can see that. All of the girls seemed to think you gained your title from battle not really by birth. Than that explains some why the King is so friendly with you."

"Because I am also a noble? Probably more so because we have served on the battlefield together against the darkspawn."

"So, of course, how else would you have gained such a title? How silly of me."

"I had the opportunity to make the final blow and defeat the archdemon. Had it been the King himself, well, it would have spared me some of this. Though I am blessed also with a husband who understands that it is for the good of all Fereldon that I pass on some of what I was taught growing up. We even trained some growing up together. We still do spar once in awhile just for fun though."

"I suppose that is one way to settle an argument. I best let you go to that fitting. It's just such an odd thing to have to think about…"

"Now if I had to fight in a formal gown, that might be a sight to see. But then don't allow yourself to believe I am weak because of my duties otherwise. That would be a mistake no one has yet to survive with."

"Argh..fighting in a dress…oh well, I much prefer a pair of breeches myself if not my trusted armor."

"Good that you do."

She now felt rushed, making her way over to the staircase that lead up to her room at the Keep. Up the stairs to her door, she found it left open for her and dressmaking supplies somewhat scattered about its' rug covered mason work.

"I'm sorry to have kept all of you waiting. I didn't know when to expect you or else I would have been better prepared for your visit."

"So it would seem, my Lady. We will wait for you to uhm…prepare yourself for your fitting. We have some food and wine here to enjoy. Please let us know when you are ready to begin."

"Of course. I'm very busy working when I am here. I know this is hardly what you expected but than, well, as a little girl, my mother and nanny had quite a chore on their hands trying to keep me cleaned up before such occasions as well. It seems little has changed over the years."

"So it would seem. Than again, it wasn't that much easier with this king either. We have grown accustom to such behavior. Even though our time is somewhat limited during the holiday season."

"I can understand. Such late notice too? Really I'm very sorry for this inconvenience. I was not expecting to attend this event and well, King Alistair has become so picky this last year. I do have someone who works for me but he insisted that you knew these things best. So here I am. Just please, let me wash up some, there! Is that better?"

"Well, madam, oh just as well. I almost forgot we have these undergarments here for you. Best that you try them all on at once, to make sure it all fits nicely. "

"Yes, I understand. I'm afraid the standard female garments do not fit well under our armor. Hand me what you have and I will return in a moment." She reached out for the bundle of clothing the man handed out towards her before disappearing behind a screen to change into them.

"Well, the work here is very fine. It's a little bit difficult to put on all of this by myself. If the young girl with you could assist me, I would appreciate her help."

"Yvonne, please, assist the Lady if you would. I have worked with women in the past. So please don't be offended by my presence here today."

"That is good to know. So far, the fit is almost amazing I must say without actually meeting the person who made these garments. Now Yvonne, if you could just go and bring me the dress, we can see if we can maneuver it over all of this underneath."

"As you say. I'll be right back."

"Oh, here, you take it to her than. The King was quite insistent that he have the final approval. Usually a Lady has her own attendants with her so I am unprepared to find someone who might inform him that I am here today."

"Just a moment please? I do have my own assistants but they are at my home. Did you not leave word for the King to meet you here when you arrived?"

"I did not know that I had to? This is all so unfamiliar to me. I feel so lost over here as it is."

"Than, I have managed at least to get this over my head. I have no fancy hairstyle to get in my way of dressing. It is obvious I will need more help on the actual day of the Ball but I will be able to arrange that all in time. For now, if you can help Yvonne make me presentable, I will call for someone to help her find the King for us."

"Thank you very much. I had my hands full trying to find something to please the King to begin with. If I must change anything else I must know right away or all will be lost."

"Are there shoes for this dress as well?"

"Yes, of course. I have them somewhere…Yvonne?"

"They are to your left, master. I'm afraid I must finish up these buttons or else we will lose this dress off of her."

"I can't find them …oh here this must be them. How much trouble I had with all of this. Men are hard enough to dress but women? So many things one must deal with."

"I know! Just remember we have to be able to walk around in these concoctions of your making. Ah, well, nice, I might be able to walk in these shoes without tripping all over myself. I don't seem to have much room to breath in this though? It's rather tight in the bodice area."

"I'm afraid, it must be this way. Try to bend forward some if you will?"

"See? I tried my best to use a material that is elegant, with some movement as it were. However, with this cut of dress, modesty is of some concern. Had I made it any looser, well, accidents have occurred under some situations."

"Very well, I see how that is a problem for me. I hope there is at least some sort of wrap to accompany this dress?"

"Ah, well, none had been requested. If I stay the night, I should have enough fabric around here to come up with at least something to allow you to cover up a bit, if need be."

"I really feel it is necessary. I am not a very tall woman so modesty is something I need to pay more attention to."

"As you say. Now about the King's word?"

"Yes, please excuse me for a moment." Tara left the room to stand up to the nearby railing waiting to catch the ear of a passing Warden as she waited impatiently.

"You there, Grey Warden!"

"Yes? Can I help you dear lady?"

"Please, could you go up to Ser Raynard and tell him Lady Gilmore requests that the King come to her bedchambers."

"Is that necessary, my lady? I mean I have no duty to attend to at the moment, if it is company that you are seeking?"

"Am I that unrecognizable in a dress? My husband, Bann Gilmore would not be so impressed with your casual manner in regards to his wife. Nor the King for that matter. I have business with the King, so please do as I ask."

"I bet, fine. Not exactly use to playing the servant boy but for you? I'll try. Just remember, I'm Sgt. Holland if ever you find something more worthy to ask of me."

"Very well, as long as you remember that I am Lady Gilmore and the Surpreme Commander of the Grey Wardens here."

"I…well…I'm sorry, Lady Gilmore, its' just …well, Wardens don't usually look like that…I mean around here, anyways."

"Ah, because we Wardens always march around in our regal armor, just to show off, right?"

"Ha, ha well, it is some of the finest armor to be had, my Lady. Not that I obviously mind to see a lady dressed up. Not at all. The view from down here is, well, astonishing. Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do for you? Maybe later?"

"I see you are not blind but I haven't been able to determine yet if you merely are slow or a man who holds little value for his own life? I have no further need of you but to follow my orders. Might I suggest that you move along and find the King?"

"As you wish, Milady."

"Commander-Warden, is the proper way to address me if you are a Grey Warden."

"Yes, Commander..Commander-Warden."

Tara turned around abruptly feeling very flushed now. She didn't even think about how she was now dressed. No wonder the man was confused. She easily went from armor to dress without much thought. Since she was hardly presentable enough to show her face at Court at the present moment she didn't really think anything of it.

"I see you have returned. The King will be here shortly than?"

"I hope so. I'm getting hungry myself now."

"Oh, but master tailor, we cannot let the King see her with her hair so undone like this? "

"No you are correct. We want nothing to distract him from our hard work. I worked and well, many others helped to make this a work of art. The jewelry made for this occasion, well, I had to make sure my dress was not overwhelmed by it. I really get annoyed when that happens." He stated as he fussed unnecessarily with his cuff while he spoke.

"I haven't seen any of it yet. If you could pass me a glass of wine as well. I would appreciate it. Here, while we are waiting could you please adjust the dresses' hem to these shoes? It is still a bit longer than I would like it to be."

"Very well. But be careful. Wine is dreadful to try to remove from such a dress as this one. Those shoes will do, I suppose. I had to send the work outside of my shop because we are still so overwhelmed with final fittings this time of the year. Why you nobles can not plan out your clothing in a more timely manner, is simply beyond my sense of reasoning."

"I am not to blame here at least on this occasion. I was only informed of my need to attend this event a mere two weeks ago myself."

"Yes, yes, the King mentioned this I'm sure. I mean I was out here as it were for his ensemble but still, it meant hours of work and yet another trip out to this place."

"What an adventurous profession you have found here than? I mean, tailor to the King? All of Fereldon must look to you for fashion advice than? We all have you to blame for our need to constantly update our own wardrobes because of it."

"If you choose to look at it that way, I suppose you must be right. It isn't easy though."

"No I wouldn't believe that it always is. Especially since King Theirin must travel so much. At least he doesn't demand that you travel alongside him. In some instances, you are a very fortunate man. My family, still keeps a tailor on staff who must also live near Highever Castle."

"Highever Castle, than, oh my, I didn't realize, how could I not see the resemblance? Oh, foolish me. Foolish, foolish me. Forgive me but well, I didn't expect you to be so closely associated with the King, that is well…oh,, my."

"Oh, my indeed." Alistair stated upon entering Tara's chamber suddenly.

"I do believe I informed you that she is truly a Lady of great nobility. I'm positive that I did. Now let me see, Tara. If you could turn around slowly, I can check to make sure all of the seams are well stitched." Looking down at her, it was hard not to feel a rather childish delight with such a task. Even after giving birth to two children she had retained her youthful beauty. He was finding that dressing her up was a lot more fun than he had thought it would be. It was so rare these days that he was able to see her in a dress at all. She wore her armor at the Keep most of the time. This was a treat that was a welcome distraction from all that had to be accomplished on his visit out here in Amaranthine these days.

"Just lift your arms now, all the way up. Good, it doesn't appear that the lining is interfering with your other garments. You were working on the dress hem when I arrived, correct?"

"Of course, your Majesty."

"Good because I can see it is clearly too long. It's quite snug, Tara, will you be able to move around well enough as it is right now?"

"I hope so."

"What if, you put more of the support in her dress's straps? She must be able to move around freely when she is dancing." He asked thoughtfully as he tried to imagine a solution to the problem.

"To do so would require me to bring in her straps closer. This will spoil some of the dress' effect. It is basically a strap-less dress. The sleeves are more for show than for support. See here, the draping is just so! Yet the way that it flows across her bosom, like water rippling in a stream. So elegant. Especially the way it brings ones eyes to her slim waist. I also had to make the straps just so, if you would turn around madam, see? Does not the effect look absolutely stunning from behind her? To adjust her straps I would have to redesign the whole back of her dress as well! Such a pity to mar such a view."

"I understand. We are just going to have to be careful, Tara. You really do make this dress appear…so beautiful. I can't wait to see how it all turns out. This color…what would you call it, Theodor?"

"Apricot comes to mind, Sire. I know. A bit much for a Winter Ball but with her complexion, even I am impressed on how well she wears it. You wanted more pink and she wanted more orange, so this is what we have come up with."

"I asked him to make a wrap for me to wear with this as well."

"Why? It's lovely the way that it is?"

"It is but this being the Wintertime. If the hall is too drafty, I'll freeze in this in no time. At least if I must cover up some, the designer I'm sure can create something attractive without too much of a fuss."

"I can of course. Already, I have the perfect idea in my head. I will need a room tonight to finish the work before I leave here but it is possible to have this done by the afternoon I hope."

"What a shame. Only your wedding dress, Tara could ever rival this gown on you. I just thought that anything purple was just not well, appropriate to follow in that fashion. Sorry you didn't go with the blue but this, ..this, I can live with."

"Thank goodness than. I'll need to wear long gloves with this as well. It might also be wise that I have a tie, across my back to better hold up the front of my dress and my bosom in place?"

"Yes, that could be a problem. Something jeweled perhaps? I will fashion some sleeves that could be pulled on. Long gloves are just not fashionable at this time."

"It can be added of course than."

"Your necklace, Tara, it has a strand of jewels that will run somewhat down your back. Just as a sort of added decoration to this dress."

"And my promise to you, is that no woman present will outshine you, dear Lady."

"Few woman would dare to wear such a dress I can imagine. However, I admit it. I cannot resist it. Even though the bodice is rather tight better that then the risk of embarrassing myself in public. I really do love this color."

"I hope so. Jewelry was quite a chore I have been written due to the rarity of this color. I was assured though that they were able to find what was needed. I didn't want anything drastic to take away from the design of this dress."

"I am happy to hear that news. We labored very hard to get this design to work out so that your lady will look natural, as much as possible. The undergarments, what isn't fashioned into the dress itself, were a bit of a chore ..I mean …a challenge but it is good to have one periodically."

"Doesn't she look like a Queen? Even with her hair…just wait a moment." he reached out to pull the few pins that were struggling to hold up her long hair over her shoulders at the present time, " Now there. If only you could wear your hair in such a way. Please, make sure they let your curls reach down your back. It's a shame to pin up all of this lovely hair of yours above your neck."

"I quite agree, your Majesty. On all accounts. Now, if everything else meets with your approval, I need to have this hem finished up. I believe I will add some tiny loops for the chain across her back. Than I need to get busy with this wrap."

"Good enough. Come along with me while I find the right person for us to see. This wrap, it should be made of rabbits fur. Something soft and very showy. White of course."

"Of course but I did not bring that material with me?"

"Do not worry, it is in abundance out here. This too will allow the fabric to be rather sheer. Alternating thin layers running crosswise seems very attractive to me. It should accent the dress not take away from it's more appealing qualities."

"Oh the creative wheels are turning now, Sire. What if I made a little coat? I would have to make it longer in the back because of the way the draping drops down so low. But loose around the shoulders, so as not to hide them but show them off as it were. It will have the effects of a wrap but with sleeves and jeweled buttons to hold it altogether. One that was short, in the front. It would only cover the bosom, with tiny rows of fur and sheer fabric. Loosely attached so that the two ends in front do not entirely come together, leaving just enough gap to appear alluring on the lady."

"Now that does sound appealing. It would also save that annoyance of women always having to adjust their wrap. They do make a nice accent to a dress but this idea of yours, sounds more practical. She has a nice bosom. No need to cover it up too much."

"I had gathered that might be a personal concern of yours. Than I am happy that you approve of my design. I must have that fur though by early morning. I must return to Denerim as soon as I am done here. We are just so busy and I must be there if the work is ever to be finished on time."

"I know and I am your most demanding customer. I pay dearly for this privilege so I am happy you understand how important this is to me."

"I am rather at odds though with this lady of yours. Obviously, she is very special to you. That is quite apparent. I just haven't figured out exactly what is going on here, between the two of you."

"Is that part of your job? To determine such things for yourself?"

"Let's put it this way, your Majesty. When I am working on anything for a lady, under such discreet circumstances, I work best when I understand what my objectives are suppose to be? Does this hold some meaning to you?"

"I believe I understand what you are hinting at. This is a very delicate situation. It must be important to me, since I have insisted on approval at every stage of your work here. That is not uncommon with me depending on the circumstances. Seeing that this is the only lady, I have employed you to work with, I expect this work to be quite extraordinary. The lady will be more than willing to give you your due credit for your outstanding work. I can't see how anyone could look at her and not see what makes her stand out above all of the rest. To Fereldon, well, we all owe our very lives to her for her service to the Crown and Country. Not withstanding, I presume you have discovered, she was Teryn Cousland's daughter, now the Arlessa of Amaranthine and thus still stands as an heir to the very throne itself."

"You must mean Teryn Bryce, making Teryn Fergus her brother. My word, what an honor indeed but still there is more to all of this. You have never asked this favor of me before. This woman, how can I miss how you adore her. If she is your mistress, well, very well indeed! I am at your service to dress such a lady whenever it serves you."

"She is as special as any woman could ever hope to be with me. That is exactly why I insisted that you be the one to work with her. She however is not so available to me, as I would wish her to be."

"Why of course! Really you should have been more honest with me from the beginning. You are such a jester when it comes to these personal affairs of yours but this, woman, is the wife of an Arl or Bann, something like that am I correct in my thinking? Why of course I am!"

"Don't think too much. She is a dear friend. The dearest of ones and someone I think very fondly of ,"

"How can you not? It was a pleasure dressing her up. You are still playing with me though. Am I dressing up your intended or merely a favor for an old friend?"

"An interesting question for you to ponder on your own time. She is a beautiful woman. It is only fitting that she be presented as such. She is also a Grey Warden Commander, which means she will never sit on the seat of Fereldon's throne unless something very drastic happens to me. Since it is part of my duty to make sure these things do not happen, it is not destined that she inherit that role in her lifetime."

"But you think so fondly of her, don't you? I wouldn't be surprised that even you would upset such order to make her more than she is right now?"

"Be careful with that sort of thinking. I came to you because of your past discretion and your reputation for securing such a trust. The things you speak of, would bring such civil upset, they are not for the eyes or ears of anyone who would upset the proper order of things now."

"I see your point."

"I have been advised that it is best that you keep my trust. I have a Queen and no desire at the present time to upset her more than I have to. If it ever reaches my ears that you have become her confident, let's just say, I rule here in Fereldon. Which means I oversee all of the commerce that takes place in my land. I would be quite disappointed to have to lose such talent over a loose tongue. You are paid well not only for your service but for such inconveniences."

"I understand completely. I only asked because such an occasion might come up for me. I needed to be sure how best to address such a person."

"Has my wife already come to you on my behalf?"

"At times, yes, in matters of your dress for certain occasions. This is quite standard procedures for couples who have separate tailors."

"Than my advisors have been correct in their assumptions. Do not fail me this time. I have put a great trust in you. My Lady, is very well respected and very often looked upon for her grace, service and yes, even admired for her beauty. Even more so considering how deadly she is on a battlefield. I hope I don't have to remind you that she is a trained assassin. One you would not want to have as an enemy of your own. How I choose to deal with my personal affairs is my own. I don't need you or anyone else interfering in my personal life. If the Queen offers you money, I would reconsider if I were you. Even if you tried to spread rumors, the best you will be able to accomplish is establishing a fact shared among many of the nobles here and many others who have made her acquaintance. She is an attractive woman. To imply that she is my mistress, well, you would be hard pressed to make that true when even I have not had it so. I merely am trying to spare you any pain that would come from such a gesture."

" I see. This is an enticing situation you have going on over here after all. And Grey Wardens come across as such fierce and ominous creatures, roaming our streets. Never so much our back alleys though. Now I see a more interesting side to such cohabitation among comrades. So much more than previously anticipated."

"What I am is a generous King to those who serve me well. Few can claim to have done more for Fereldon than she has. Especially for me. I will not tolerate anyone who would jeopardize my situation. Under any condition. As a Grey Warden, I made alliances with many people. Some with more notable standings or should I say, notorious ones who also serve me well. Don't make an enemy of yourself. I assure you, you have nothing to gain from any sort of secret alliance against me."

"Such vigor in your statements. I assure you, what little contact I have had with the Queen, is simply nothing to speak of. There really is no need for you to cause such concern. This was a worthy commission and I was pleased to serve you so well. I can clearly see, on this woman, my work is well represented. Though truthfully, I much prefer to work with men's garments."

"I don't anticipate my needing your services anytime soon for this person. This was a special occasion and I needed someone who I could trust. Nothing more to it."

"Now than, Ser Bailey, this man is my personal tailor. See to it that he and his assistant have a suitable room with good light to work in. I must leave now to attend to my other duties here."

Alistair left them now dwelling on his own thoughts. He just wanted to think of his beloved, her hair flowing down her back. How he loved to see her this way. At night in camp she would wash and have her hair down, brushing it out to dry. She was only twenty-two years old than yet often he imagined her to be older by the way that she spoke and held herself. Sometimes she would rouse Leliana to spar with her. She was always so eager to learn new tricks. This thought made him smile roguishly. He remembered her hair flying all around her as she turned swiftly to avoid a lunge or ducked down, to quickly trip her opponent to bring them to their knees. One time, fighting with her just in fun, she caught him looking down at her rather distracted by the obvious, only to have her reach around to kick him from behind to send him crashing to his knees.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." She bellowed out and bringing the whole camp into an uproar. Even he couldn't help but laugh at his own foolish distraction. Later, when she wasn't around they laughed even more when discussing how distracted he was by her loose bosom than the thought of her kicking him from behind. The boys were greatly disappointed that she didn't aim much higher, since really it was an obvious indiscretion. Really they just wanted more to laugh about he thought humorously. She'd have to make quite an effort to bring him down that way since he was quite a bit taller than she was.

This just reminded him that she had also pulled that move on Roland but Roland being who he is, once he hit the ground on his knees. He quickly swung one of his legs around bringing her down next to him and pretending to bite at her bosom finding himself at the perfect height to make such a move. She laughed and asked him if he knew what her next move was to be following such a threat? How he laughed and than quicker than even Alistair could imagine it, the man had Tara up into his arms and informed her that it was best that she made that move under a tent. Than carrying her away to do just that.

He always had a way with her. How could he not envy the ease he had in taking full advantage of her? The ways she would react to his proposals made her that much more desirable to him unfortunately.

How was it that becoming the King failed to change his true feelings for her? He was honestly open to fall in love with someone else as she went on with her life. No other woman though could touch his heart the way that she did his. Her kisses simply intoxicated him. Now, he has fallen into a river so deep, he knew he was drowning in her love. Yet, she cannot and will not save him from his fate. No matter how lovely she looked in that dress. How wonderful it was to see her try to please him, there would always be Gilmore there to interfere. Let him though come to this Ball and see his wife dressed for the King. It will be enough to see his face when it is he who takes her away that night, finally out of his reach of her. If that is the only satisfaction he will gain from all of this, so be it.

"Ah, King Theirin, I was looking all over for you."

"Here I am. What is it now?" He asked already disinterested in whatever this man had to bid of him.

The week moved along ever so slowly for the two of these unfortunate lovers. More and more, Alistair felt the ticking of the clock growing more uneasy as time passed him by. It was now common for him to sneak his way into Lady Tara's bedchamber. Always refusing to leave it until the early hour right before the dawn of the following day. It had been more than a week since she saw her husband and more and more, the time she was spending with the King felt like simply a part of life. Less and less she found herself resistant toward his affection. He seemed so needy but never so much as to ignore her needs as well. He often remembered just what she favored the most and spoiled her terribly with rare gifts and lovely trinkets that she accepted reluctantly. Later on they would be put aside and simply forgotten.

Alistair found himself once more eyeing Tara's team of female warriors. They were definitely a group worthy of the honor of calling themselves Grey Warden's. Now with their routine finely tuned, he found it quite entertaining to see them try to catch each other off guard.

Earlier this morning it was Tara herself who was delaying his departure. Something he had never experienced with her before. He found her quite affectionate and could only deduce that it must be her time to mate. Finally, he remembered thinking after such a morning. It seemed best that he lure her out to spend her lunch meal with only him and their evening back at his rented house in the wilderness. It may be his only real chance to make this all work out and he was not going to miss this obvious opportunity.

"Alistair, what is all of this here? How are you suppose to work with all of these things pulled out."

"Just wait one moment, Kyle, is that my lunch I hope."

"Yes, your Majesty. Everything as you ordered it is here. I believe there are also items you asked for, for supper as well included here."

"Very good. I most certainly did. Come here so I can pay you for your services."

"Now than Teagan, what is on your mind?"

"All of this for starters. You are eating out this afternoon than? We had an engagement to dine with Lord and Lady Elroy and their family this evening. Obviously you have completely blocked that out of your head."

"Ah, well, …you will think of something. I really cannot make it out there tonight. This is much more important."

"Here I thought horse breeding was such an inconvenience…"

"Hardly a fair comparisons."

"Isn't it? It was the first thought into my head."

"Well, than think better thoughts. I know I will be this afternoon."

"No doubt. Are you really planning on taking her out there in the cold? What really is the point of that?"

"She won't mind it, trust me. At first, she might complain but once things get all heated up, she will welcome the cooler temperature."

"I see but than she is a rather unconventional woman."

"Oh, yes, you have no idea. Let's see, if it is cold outside but otherwise not too chilly, how better to keep a woman close to you?

"A warm, sheltered location is best recommended or so I am told."

"I'll build a fire. I'm rather good at that you know. We spent many days on the road and at camp. You learn to appreciate the value of your surroundings after a time."

"This all seems so ill timed, Alistair."

"Actually, especially when we are speaking of breeding, timing is everything. You should at least understand this concept?"

"So is that what these furs are all about? Are you planning on building an igloo or some sort of primitive fort? Maker save us from your insanity."

"I haven't the time for an igloo. I know a good location that seems just perfect to enjoy a Winter's outing without feeling too exposed to the elements. I feel the more at ease my intended is the better she will be at the tasks required of her. She just happens to adore the outdoor setting. We spend enough time indoors as it is. Fur is so nice against the skin on a cold day. I have to not only make her feel comfortable in these surrounding but keep her distracted from those things that spoil our fun."

"So, the more fantastic the situation the easier you think it is to let her escape what really is happening between the two of you? This is working for you?"

"Amazing well, so I have been discovering. Who doesn't enjoy living a sort of fairytale life?"

"Humph…the measures you are willing to go through. I would think she would be more uncomfortable feeling so exposed to the elements."

"You have been much too spoiled, Teagan. And perhaps, far less entertained by the charms of female company. My job is to keep things interesting. With this partner, it's the dare, the challenge and probably the script that makes it exciting. I suppose for some people normalcy is required but for others, that would be boring. Boring is not very fun. I much prefer a lover interested in me rather then a ceiling or making menu plans instead. If they do not know what always to expect, than they are more focused on you."

"So you say…if it is all working as you say than, one must do what is required to accomplish their goals. Such a difficult woman. I'll never understand your motivations."

"And here after I have explained it all to you? To live a fulfilling life. I have never been much for sitting around collecting trinkets or counting coins. You can blame that on my lack of formal education but I had enough of that when I was young. I was just made for adventure. Why else would I be so attached to this lady, if not for our mutual interests?"

"It has made finding you a partner so damning, I admit. At least one fit for the Court."

"Ha, ha that is unfortunately true. I tried. Had my wife been more interested in her duty, we at least would have had a better chance at conceiving."

"Oh, I doubt it. Than again, expecting a woman of the Court to …well…accept your rather childish or odd sort of fetishes? Really, Alistair. I think you ask too much of a decent woman.

"What really is so odd to want a change in surroundings once in awhile? If mating were to be so dull, well, we have seen the results of all of that. I must travel. It is required to run this Kingdom. Loving someone should be fun, entertaining, tempting and something you really do want to look forward to. Not some duty or function as one must eat or drink."

"As you say, Alistair. And Lady Gilmore has proven to play this game better? Under these circumstances?"

"Ah, …it must be in this woman's nature to be loved. Even with such great reluctance, she is betrayed by her senses. So the game is sweeter because I must find ways to trick her out of her reluctant mood. Duty, is well grained within her, poor soul."

"I thought you said that duty is boring and that would lead me to think, it makes matters for you, less inviting?"

"Yes, it is boring but useful under these rare circumstances since we need this baby. So obviously, as I said, my real challenge is to trick her mind into falling out of that way of thinking to much more, pleasurable thoughts."

"That effort alone has to be a distraction from what you need to do."

"No, just a challenge. If I ever tried to force the issue, that would bring about difficulties. Besides, I'm not a monster. Women have their weakness'. I chose Tara because you forget, she does love me. I needed only to prove that I had the ability to love her tenderly to flame that spark."

"So you say, she is now an eager participant in your games?"

"She is friendlier to the task. I have been taking full advantage of my situation. I've, well…it seems like it has been so long since I felt so motivated because I have such a lover, finally. Though I know this isn't entirely what she wants, it isn't like something of a brothel. She has a tenderness that is genuine. Perhaps because she has not been ruined by any ill treatment at the hands of any other man."

"And you feel she doesn't feel any of that now, being put her into this situation? I find that hard to believe."

"Have you never been in the arms of a woman who truly wants to love and please you? From her heart?"

"But you are implying that she is in love with you? Moreso than the Queen ever was?"

"Definitely. Oh, she fights her feelings but there are moments when she loses that battle. Like I have been trying to make you see, it is her nature to love a man."

"You think you are as loved as her husband feels that he is?"

"Well, since I am not…uhm…than again, how can I honestly deny we weren't all exposed to their affectionate encounters at one time or another? That also gives me a certain advantage in knowing what she likes a man to do with her."

"Having only sheets and poles between you? Privacy must have really been impossible it would seem? So primitive to expose a true lady to."

"Not to mention having to bathe in a river. It does seem to help alleviate some women's natural shyness however. Even ladies have to travel some from time to time. Than again, when you are seriously in love with a woman, one who is often with you, every moment of the day and night? I'd say that real passion, refuses to be denied despite the atmosphere around you. Seriously, Teagan, have you never just kissed a woman because the need was too irresistible to ignore?"

"I…well…not quite. I mean… I thought I was in love before and I kissed a woman because I wanted to. Just not in front of other people and never have I felt the desire to put her honor at risk for such a thing."

"Which explains your current situation. Lighten up a little man. Most women do not enjoy being embarrassed, true. But to go around ignoring all of the opportunities that arise when a kiss is most needed? I'd say you have yet to really fall in love."

"I had not the opportunity always to act as I would have liked to. No, really, I just never had the urge to really show off like that."

"Too bad. I have it constantly lately. That is why I feel this time, I really do have the chance to make things right. Now, to finally be able to actually act on the love that I have felt for so long, is…incredible. You mock my efforts without ever having experienced anything from them. Just remember that happiness begets more happiness. So it is with love. The more you are able to give, the more you shall receive."

"That is not always true. Too many men have given their hearts, their souls, some have even foolishly wasted their lives in the service of unworthy women. I wonder about all this now, when this spell of yours breaks. She will put you aside when this is finished, Alistair."

"Even if you are right, which I am not completely convinced of such an outcome, I still had this experience. The first night I came to her room here, it was very late and she was already sleeping. This gave me the opportunity to use a provocative way to wake her from her slumber."

"Was that even fair of you? To do such a thing to her?"

"We have an understanding do we not? I'd feel worse if we hadn't already slept together before. Time is growing short. Since I did have the element of surprise, and a little luck."

"She didn't expect it to be you, did she? I'm told Gilmore comes here sometimes after she does or the other way around because of business but you knew this as well. I'm sure."

"Of course. Why she thought he would show up now? I don't know but it did take her sometime to realize I wasn't him."

"How fortunate that must have been. Did it take her very long? You're taller than he is. A bit slimmer. It couldn't have taken her that long to figure out the difference. Still, it must have been a bit of a shock for her."

"Yes but she didn't seem to mind too much my attention. She was a lot less tense and by the time she woke up enough to figure out her mistake, I already had the advantage."

"Not very fair but than the shock didn't reverse what little you must have gained from the otherwise welcome advances?"

"Only for the moment. It was enough time to convince her that such attention was pleasant and I only had to give her enough reasons why she really didn't have to reject my affection. The game was won. So worth my efforts. I do fear that every woman I ever take into my arms again will have to be her. How can I forget these feelings? It could be because she was the first woman I ever fell in love with? That I spent too many hours, imagining how I wished to love her and than love her more? I mean now, it isn't just a dream and it has proven to be so much as I imagined it would be like."

"Than I am happy for you at least for this much. Love does not always last. Losing my parents was a shocking blow to my brother and I. Than our sister to the fever. Cailan might not have made such a hasty choice for a wife, had his mother still been there to guide him. Anora was so strong. I'm sure that authoritarian attitude filled the hole his mother left gaping in his life. Especially since Maric was so distracted by others things late in his llife."

"King Maric really had no other choice in his early life. I understand that part. It does not excuse his leaving my mother as he did."

"No, I suppose not. You really couldn't expect anything from Cailan on the matter though. He was still too young to manage such affairs after the whole incident happened. Your father did not handle the situation well but than how does one handle having an affair such as that when you are the King? He died. Your mother died not too many years after his own."

"I do not treat woman in a disrespectful way. Even a servant girl who, puts herself into your favor deserves something for her trouble. Especially if she becomes with child. I will never abandon Tara, I know she believes this to be true. If anything, I feel I have her favor because she trusts me on this matter. I have never hesitated to give her gifts that hold some substance for her attention. Her brother is clearly in my favor and has been rewarded for his loyalty."

"However, if she turned away from you today, you will not be pleased. I doubt you think she even has that choice. Others might know, you have seen her here late at night. Rumors are rare but still hushed voices among those who are from noble families, are being whispered about. She seems to be tolerating this behavior but I will not believe that she is encouraging it at all. If anything, it needs to be said, she has often been seen as agitated sometimes during her days out here."

"I have made great efforts to try to be discreet about this. She isn't happy about my doing this but she has come to accept my reasoning. We are not doing this without a vital purpose."

"That is part of my point, Alistair. This love you may be feeling, it is not felt so strongly within her. You may want to pretend that she is your willing lover but this is truly a game. Do not risk too much thinking you have already mastered it. You have not. If you doubt me, watch from afar what tomorrow will bring, when the Bann arrives here. But than your obvious need to stoke this fantasy of yours, maybe you shouldn't. She may play your willing captive today. In the morrow though, she will be the loving wife. She won't deny Gilmore whatever pleasures he seeks of her. If you tell yourself otherwise, than you are blind."

"She promises me though if she becomes with child, there will be no doubts who is the father."

"Oh, and she is honorable if not somewhat foolish to have settled beneath her rank. Surely you would have given her whatever she wished of you with very little effort on her part. This type of love, it may be real but it also seems to make you a slave often to unreasonable thoughts and feelings. You have been putting quite a bit of effort into achieving this task, no one can deny that. I do thank you for that at least."

"I couldn't help myself if I tried. What you are saying… I know it's true. Unfortunately, for me to finish at least this task, I have to blind myself to the real world. It took some time for me to get to such a point, where I fool myself so completely. This has to be though because I no longer have the time to put this effort off. So, I use this axe hanging over my head to push me more in my effort to see it through. At least, it is not really a burden to love her as much as I do. As I said, her tenderness is so real. I will make every effort that I can to be with her. Believe me that no other woman has known my affections as greatly as she has. I have put a lot into making this work. It is not unpleasant. Not at all.

I do want a child with her. I have always wanted at least one to call my own. I know Beatrice did too but she was not willing or able to invest in what was necessary to make it happen. At least under such unusual demands that are required because of this taint I still carry with me. I tried but … I seem to be unable to make her see why it takes more of an interest than she was willing to commit herself to."

"As long as you understand, that you still must find another woman who pleases you enough to keep at this. Even if you are successful here, pregnancy is too precarious. It is best to try to have at least another child in case you find yourself as Fergus had, with the loss of his heir or like my brother. My nephew a Mage? And with his history of being possessed? You do understand why I have been so harsh with you I hope? It isn't out of cruelty but necessity."

"Unfortunately, I couldn't even look to Anora for any release of this burden. She bore no children for Cailan either. There will one day be a Cousland on the throne, one way or the other. Either my heir or Fergus will out live us both. If not Fergus it will be Roland's son. This is why I put someone that I love into such a difficult place. So I know, she will break my heart when she finally turns away from me. I have left her with no other choice but bend to my wishes. This cruelty on my part will be her justification for rejecting my affection probably in the future"

"Considering the Cousland's outdate even the Therin line and Loghain pushing himself out of favor."

"Loghain's rise was based too much on his military prowess. I'm starting to believe my father was too generous with the man. We would be just as well off with the Gilmore's using that yardstick as a means to measure a man by."

"Ah, now you are beginning to see my brother's reasoning in moving him up a notch on the ladder. Our military leader, Tara Gilmore, already has a hold on Fereldon and the throne. We could justify even making Gilmore a Teryn in his own right for his service but than it will upset the apple cart too favorably for the Cousland's to appease other nobles. They would just argue to push aside Fergus instead. Which wouldn't be a very good military strategy either. Offering up your wife to the King does also give Gilmore's family some added prestige."

"Should I offer him or Tara a medal for such favorable service? Imagine those headlines!"

"Maybe she deserves a monument?"

"Only if she poses nude."

"Ha, ha, I'll vote for that! Gilmore however will not approve. Might not go over so well for the King's mother to appear so…"

"What? Fertile? Might promote more child bearing!"

"What an idea. It might be the dagger though that does you in."

"Probably. Tara will never approve of it. Too bad. I still might leave funds for some type of tribute for her in my will. The idea now is just too hard to resist." He mentioned laughing at himself now. "No, I quite agree. I believe your family has proven worthy enough to keep their position as Teryn's. Whichever Cousland takes the throne I'm sure will be grateful to pass on your brother's title to you and yours when the time comes."

"Even after having this woman you still seems so smitten with her. Interesting. It appears that your actual boon to our Hero of Fereldon was Lord Gilmore!"

"Was that suppose to humor me, man? I suppose since he produced a male heir no less, I should find some decent way to show my gratitude for this."

"As opposed to bedding his wife? Yes, that would be more thoughtful of you to do."

"I'm not that generous. I let him win. At least now he understands that I did. He can curse my name and stomp all over it if it pleases him to do so. Let him tuck that fact underneath his pillow at night."

"I do not want him as our enemy, Alistair. We need his loyalty and Tara needs his help if she is to rule in Denerim and protect our future heirs. At least, we really couldn't ask for a better woman for this task. I know other women could have tried to fulfill it. I still hope all is not lost there but Tara will not harm this child or treat it poorly despite these circumstances. I really don't expect even Gilmore to take out his disappointment with you on an innocent babe. He obviously is very much in love with her."

"He also lives with the knowledge that if he dares to harm her in any way, his life would easily be forfeited. It is not difficult to find useful purposes for this man that benefits my service. I trust him with the very thing I treasure the most. I also am satisfied that though he is ambitious, he will not use my child to take the Crown. That, Teagan, is the worst part of all about my life. I can easily find women eager to please me. It is because I must look past any woman I take an interest in to all of her families history. Constantly trying to find her motivation for gaining my affection. Most of my prospects come attached with very unwelcome family members. This, makes the vital ingredient for a happy union ever harder to find."

"Yet another reason why, we both have gone to such extremes to make this happen. If it works, hopefully, it will improve the Theirin line, which doesn't seem to be very fruitful despite the resilience you have clearly demonstrated time and time again."

"At least I hold some value to the people of Fereldon. None of us could predict Beatrice's inability to have children. She has to be sterile. It really is the only explanation for it.

I feared Beatrice's breeding would interfere with what we needed to accomplish. I mean, she has to be motivated to do this as well for things to work under such stress. I honestly am surprised she has not surprised me with a bastard of her own!"

"We are just as surprised as you are. Than again, Alistair, we have all been rather blunt that we will not accept just anyone onto our throne. Not to mention all of the safeguards we have mustered together to guarantee such a child or this Queen will not be able to interfere in such matters. She came from a family of six children though? Still in time she became more worried of not being pregnant than getting pregnant."

"Her life is literally in my hands now. If she finds her need so great, I can officially put her aside if she wishes. Send her back to her family. Just remind her as I often do, no vipers in my Court. I'd take care of Gilmore before I would ever let that woman rule on my throne. She now is more of a family member than truly a wife or lover. However you want to categorize that phrase. Her attitude over time has soured her as any sort of lover as it is to me. It has worked in my favor because I know Tara pities me for it."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to all of that. I know how hard it will be for you as it is, if Tara succeeds in giving you a son, to not insist that she annul her marriage. Still I would not advise you to make it so. If I ever had any doubts before about your future with Queen Beatrice you have clearly quelled them all now."

"Yes, maybe you do know my real feelings. I hope she doesn't let jealousy get the best of her. Tara even said she holds no ill towards the woman. Still because of this terrible situation, I will be forced to put my child into exile to protect it from her none the less."

"The risk is just too high, Alistair. Even though I know, you would be a good father to any child of your own. It will be written that you only did this out of the strongest love a father could have for its' child. I will make sure of this."

"Thank you. Suddenly, I am very grateful I will have so much time to spend with Tara today. Already, I miss her madly. At least sometimes, it's good to be the king."

"So I hear. I'll make it an early dinner at the Elroy's. Time for me to go fetch up my future wife. Apparently, I have some issues I need to work on before bringing her out here for the Ball. Is there anything else I can do today, since you seem to have planned out your evening without me."

"No, I believe I have what I really need. Please tell, Lady Loche we look forward to seeing her once more. Tara enjoys riding so our going out will not be seen as too much of problem. Oh, here, if you can have someone run this extra food over to the house, that will be helpful."

"I can do that. Now I must make up some excuse for the Elroy family."

"Go yourself and bring a Warden with you."

"They really were expecting you. Many families are also concerned that there is still no royal heir. This has prompted some at least to try to gain your favor, to solve this problem."

"My popularity knows no bounds. Have you met these Elroy's? Are they even worth my efforts?"

"Only you can really be the judge of that. I've met them socially. Typical nobles I'd say."

"Than I see no reason to thwart my own plans when I am sure to at least find myself working well, to reach that goal today, rather than just studying to find yet another substitute. If I haven't already succeeded I'm sure tonight my bad luck will change. Even if it is only a temporary change of heart. Do we have a doctor capable of telling us if we are with child or not so, soon?"

"It seems reasonable to wait at least a month before putting her through all of that but yes. I have decided who I can trust with the job."

"He is local to the Bannorn?"

"Close enough. I don't trust country doctors ever so much. We want one that we also can keep a close eye on. It is best for all involved that we keep things as they are. A secret. We have to keep Tara calm and do our best not to upset those around her who might have an effect on the out come of her pregnancy."

"We will have to tell some others though."

"Yes, I see no way to keep Fergus and his wife out of all of this."

"Why? I am told he doesn't have the best relationship with Tara and Gilmore these days."

"I believe you have something to do with all of that."

"Only because of my admiration of his sister. That and Fergus' need to feel important. But you say he wasn't interested in Denerim? That goes against anyone who wants to improve his status?"

"So it would seem? You do have that right to put it upon him, if you feel the need to. I thought this over and speaking with my brother, we thought you would be happier if Gilmore took the post. Financially and militarily speaking, Gilmore also seemed the wiser choice. It is a lot of responsibility. But with Gilmore having only his small estate to have to manage otherwise, he can put most of his focus on Denerim. This will help clean-up and manage our interests there. Would that Conner did take more interest in ruling. Loghain's property has been quite a chore to sort out. His military was in such a disarray after his demise. So much bad blood I had to deal with. In the end though, right rules out. I have been happy enough with what Fergus has accomplished out here in Amaranthine. Really the Wardens do the most to keep the peace here but Fergus has his hands full dealing with the aftermath of the blight and rebellion. I'll not trouble him further."

"Well, at least let Fergus knows at this point, it is best that he accepts that I have a Queen. That his sister has not changed her mind. It is best that he oversee her safety and that of her family. Assist in any preparation needed for the birthing. Step up on any duty that is best she put aside to reduce her need to travel. But nothing more if I prove a successful sire."

"I quite agree. I understand, if things were ever to change in your favor, we will have no objection from the Teryn. Because Lady Tara is married, we have agreed that her pregnancy will not be kept so much of a secret. It is somewhat in our best interest that it is known she is with child. Our being here, sets up the stage for the future. We can leave no doubts that this child's claim to the throne not be legitimate as far as father's go."

"How very odd, to have to find myself in such a drama. Could you imagine such a performance on a stage."

"As much time as we have spent on the road? Might as well trade your broad sword for an axe and we dub you the Barbarian King!"

"Really, Teagan, you know I am much too vain to take on such a role. I do well enough with a sword. And a haircut. I'm quite able to prove my worth without any more vulgar title's to attach myself with."

"At least, adding in this new script of yours, one cannot claim it was not without some intrigue and unexpected angles to view a life with."

"Really? Hah! Good than. I am willing to take all of the blame for this seduction. Let Tara be the innocent in all of this."

"That will work at least on those who know little of her. Those who do, well, what more can we do than to appeal to our situation? The more practical minded will see this a worthier solution than merely an affair with a chambermaid."

"Because refinement is everything in life, right?"

"To many others, of course it is. All I can say is good luck with this lunch of yours. If not anything else, I'm sure you will enjoy the company under any circumstances you can contrive. I will leave you with that than."

"Thank you for your help. I have to get everything packed up if we are leave and come back in a timely manner. All of this, was bound to take place. I just marvel at how well it is now coming together."

"Your mood has greatly improved. I can't say things have gotten any easier for the Lady. It will all be over soon though. I only hope we pull off this second part as smoothly as we have this first part. Maker, let her be pregnant. I think we can manage all the rest that comes with that."

"I hope so. I am still at a loss…how to be a good father to a child I have to deny is my own? How could a child forgive me for such deceit?"

"I don't know. But as the child's godfather, you will be given opportunities to do well for the child. It will be your opportunity to make a good solid impression. My experience has been that it is easier to win over someone who thinks well of you than not at all. Besides, the question will hardly come up. I suspect, people will speculate on it some of course."

"Depending on who the child most resembles. Still you must be right. Even though my Uncle did have to send me away because rumors grew too serious, it wasn't until I was old enough to be better educated. Can't understand why I wasn't sent to serve as a guard. At Highever, now that would have written a better history for myself."

"You are always the schemer. I don't really know either? It was probably seen as better to cool your heels than rile them up more with military training. I'm sure the Chantry had my brother convinced they were the best suited to educate a young lad than any other group would be."

"I still should have been given a choice in the matter. But here we are and nothing will change any of it. Have a good evening. I am sorry about the engagement. I really don't enjoy putting you in such awkward situations."

"It is part of my duty. Not as much fun as describing what the real reason why you must skip their invitation would have been."

"No, that part is best left for my journals. At least it is a matter of duty and not just idle wontenness. Both excuses though stand as much better options as it were."

"I cannot disagree with you on that accord. I must be gone now. Good day to you as well."

Tara had put in a good workout already today. She almost always enjoyed the opportunity to train with the Grey Wardens. It was a greater challenge since her last week here she always mixed up her students with more seasoned players. To help introduce them to fellow Wardens and adjust them to their new Sergeants at Arms before she left them completely on their own. Recruiting Season always brought with it an Exhibition Games that were always a favorite with the locals who enjoyed the entertainment.

"Ah, our fearless leader. We had a good day so far. Will we soon have an opportunity to really test our steel in a battle of importance?"

"You will soon serve as other Warden's do in times of peace. Helping to assist commerce traders, escort dignitaries, really we don't get called upon too often to solve your normal skirmishes. If we happen upon one of course we give aid. My brother might call up some of you for his field work. It depends on his situation at home."

"Yeah, that's right. Kind of strange, thinking it will be your brother, ordering us around and all."

"Only if he needs you. That is quite an honor since it will be the only real fights you will have in times of peace."

"I will live with it."

"Excuse me, Lady, this message is for you."

"It is? Than thank you Kyle for your service."

"What is it this time? The King forget where he left his belt?"

"I wouldn't know. I have to read it first."

"Well, he sure seems to like your company these days, doesn't he?"

"I'm not sure what you mean? We have been friends for some time."

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. Still other's have been saying it is strange not to see your children around here. Not much of a peep either from the old man. Something just doesn't seem right. So I hear. I don't know. Never met them."

"Just gossip. My family is well. My husband has been out recruiting so it seemed the wiser not to bring my family along this time. You'll meet him soon. Hopefully he will be here tomorrow."

"Oh that makes sense because thinking that the King is rather cute with you, it might make better sense to act that way but than again maybe it doesn't too."

"Ohhh! What ever makes much sense in this lifetime? I need to go now. I will see you later, when practice picks up again."

"As you say." She ended the conversation noticing that her leader was becoming abruptly emotional. She barely listened to what she had to say to her. It would be keen to find out that the princess was also some secret lover to the King. Now that would be something worth jabbering on around about! Of course, a secret message that the Lady says nothing about and than becomes all emotional just like that? Must be something interesting indeed!

"Hey, what's got your tongue? You've been talking to our slave master. Still trying to get friendly with her I see."

"Never hurts to try. Especially if you ever want to see the outside of these stone walls. She said it is her brother we can only count on for a little recreation when he calls."

"I don't really care who it is. Though Teryn Fergus does have quite a reputation as a slam 'er down and take on another as far as a stout ale, a meal or a foe goes."

"That I have heard also. Course that description also cover most of folks you'll be finding around here! She says her old man might finally show his face up here. Can't wait for that. I'm just trying to figure out what it is with this lady and the king? Know what I mean?"

"No I don't. Not that I wouldn't mind spending time with him either. Good lookin' fellow, ain't he? Though too sodden tall for the likes of most of us here. Not that I can't figure that one out if need be. I also heard that Bann Gilmore is a nice piece of work also."

"Get over yourself. As for the King he has a Queen already."

"So? One that I have been hearing can't bear him an heir. I mean seriously? I'd do it for him, if he asked me to. He doesn't even have to make me the Queen. Than again, if I go to all of that much work, he should, don't you think?'

"Yeah, a Dwarf Queen in Fereldon! You'd be the first, that much is for sure."

"I know, ain't going to happen. Let's go eat, I'm starving half to me bones."

"Finally something that makes some sense out of your mouth."

Meanwhile, said lady was standing in her window trying to access the weather conditions outside. What am I to do? She thought uneasily to herself. We are merely a couple of friends going out for a picnic lunch. Nothing wrong with that? Even though I am a married woman, with two children, in the company of a king who can demand almost anything of his subjects. She was telling herself as she finally decided to wear her casual riding clothes as opposed to a suit of armor. Just keep it civil. It's not a scouting exhibition after all. No reason to be so uptight either. When she was younger she had a full escort at her bidding. It would be unthinkable to do or see any sort of man without one present. Not that she didn't sneak out some to meet up with Rory but of course her reasons were, special. Her ladies would cover for her when it was necessary to hide this fact.

Who though could cover for her actions this time? There was really no one she felt she could trust with such secrets. Such a deception even if it was known to her husband was still wrong. Was it guilt now that made her hands shake some? Did she not want to feel good about all of this in some small way? It seemed more wrong to feel like a prisoner, a slavish servant to the King, with a child turning out to be an unwelcome burden for them both? It wasn't that way though, she kept telling herself as she finished up dressing. No, she can't think this way. What must be done, must be done. To fight this, could bring down her Country once more. Hadn't her fellow citizens suffered enough loss over foolish rulers and their greedy ambitions?

She worked some on her hair before pinning her riding cap in place. At least, if she looked like a proper gentlewoman, she made the appearance of a reputable woman, even if her actions might put those thoughts to the test.

"Greetings, Lady Gilmore! We have been informed that you are ready to go riding, and this lady seems more than willing to assist you with your travels."

"Ah, Chez Marie, I hope you haven't been giving them too much of a fuss."

"Oh, she must think she is above all of the rest here but with all of these noble personalities, let's say, she has found her place in the right order of things."

"Good to hear. I must bring her here at least once a year, lest she become too full of herself. Even with Antoine around she still feels all of the privileges are still hers for the asking."

"Ha, ha I'm sure that is true. Females do have a way with the males don't they?"

"It is the natural order of the things in life I suppose. Am I waiting on the King?"

"His Majesty has saddled up and should be waiting for you near the Western Entrance by now. So I was told just before you arrived."

"Thank you very much. Let's move along Marie, time to be out and about." She told her horse who whinnied in reply as she turned to trot out toward the nearby exit.

"Hello, Tara! Lucky here was very anxious to get himself out of that stuffy barn so I have been walking him around a bit."

"You named your horse, "Lucky" ?" She asked shaking her head in amazement.

"Actually his name is Maker's Luck. Since it is usually by the grace of the Maker he will make it out of a battle alive or Lucky as the case may be."

"That's true. Still…rather odd. Not so much for you however. Do you know where we are riding to?"

"Of course. Just follow me out. I had been looking around one day for a place just to escape to when too many people just wanted to annoy me. My room is too well known here and despite the fact that I am the King, everything is an utter emergency. Even if I have barely gotten a few hours of sleep around here. So, I sort of situated this spot as my forest retreat. A camp away from home so to speak."

"That is understandable. We have places like that in the Bannorn as well. It helped having Rory grow up out there since he knows his way around so well. Still things change after so many years."

"They do. I am happy to see you made it out here."

"I wasn't quite expecting this to really happen this afternoon."

"Are you disappointed that I was so impatient about all of this?"

"At first, I didn't know what to think…or feel for that matter but than, how can I resist a chance to go out riding in the crisp cool air after a morning spent in armor and sword fighting?"

"I can think of no better a solution myself. I was also able to gather up some supplies and had our lunch delivered to the Keep so we didn't have to concern the kitchen staff any. Not to mention a better variety of food."

"I appreciate all that you have done for me. I'm spoiled because I brought food down to the Keep with me but than that is no worse than those Warden's whose families are known to do the same."

"Quite right. No reason to feel guilty for doing that. Warden's eat well enough. Better than many other units over all."

"That's good to hear. The food wasn't bad at all over at Highever. We had some good cooks. Even though at least one of them was a little moody. Ha, ha, previously working as my nanny, Nan and my mother seemed to be working together to try to keep poor Roland out of trouble. Unfortunately, most of the time, I was also a part of it, too."

"I see…and did you also find yourself being punished as he was?"

"Not nearly as harshly."

"That wasn't very fair. Don't you think"

"No, though my punishment was still stifling. We never did get punished together I noticed."

"Maybe they were trying to separate the two of you. Hoping Roland would start to lose interest in you because he didn't like being punished?"

"Perhaps that was their motivation? Or at least my mother's. Nan still couldn't help but spoil Rory. He is a handsome man. Even as a teenager he was always polite and thoughtful."

"Yet he couldn't seem to keep you out of trouble? Why is that? He was the older of the two. He must have known your antics would lead you into trouble."

"I don't know? I think we just wanted to be together. I mean, we would get into trouble really for things that weren't really wrong to do. Well, some were wrong but no one got hurt. We were just playing, like children often do."

"But things started to get serious between the two of you."

"Ah, …yes…but that came much later. Rory didn't even get the nerve to finally kiss me until he was eighteen."

"Really? Well, I couldn't imagine waiting that long. I only knew you a month before I found the urge, irresistible."

"We were a lot older too. I was sixteen when Rory was eighteen. I'm sure that had something to do with it."

"Do you regret, ever having feelings for me, too?"

"Oh, Alistair, I only regret that there are not two of me. One for the each of you. You must understand how much and how long I have been in love with Rory. I ….never wanted to…I mean I still don't …want to hurt you. I don't know what to do?"

"You are doing fine, Tara. Thank you for helping me get through all of this. I just find it so easy to be with you. I know you understand me. I'm afraid, I can' t help but compare every woman I meet with you."

"Is that being fair? My life has been so upside down. Finally, I feel settled. Even though our children love to challenge us often. Rody is getting at that age where we have to be more diligent in planning his activities. We really do try hard to give him some authority in his choices. However, we have to push him also with his studies. We only have two more years left before we have to choose where he will start his military training."

"That must be difficult. To send a child away like that."

"It is. At least he will be starting to train in the Bannorn. Though Rory promises me, well he really couldn't stop me from seeing my son or expecting him to come home once in awhile. I wonder if Rory never returned to the Bannorn earlier because he was upset with his father for sending him away when he did? I know he didn't want to leave the Bannorn. Yet, he never returned to Hunter Fell. Not until after the blight."

"That is odd. I know I was very angry with my uncle when he sent me away from Redcliffe. He did though manage to visit me, a couple of times but I held such resentment still against his forced placement of me. He didn't keep up with that. I don't blame him for that. I was too young to understand. He is a kind man and I trust him with my life."

"Rory did write to his father. I suppose his father was too busy to leave his work. No doubt Rory reassured him that it wasn't necessary. I am grateful that you still have a good relationship with Eamon. He is a good man."

"The very best. If not for his age, I would have endorsed him whole heartedly to hold the throne of Fereldon. But than I am too old to beg for a Regent. We get by. Things have improved much since I have become king."

"I can only assume that Roland didn't leave Highever because of you."

"That may be so? I mean sometimes my family would leave on vacation. He was allowed to come with us but as a guard or escort for my father or a companion for my brother. He could have asked for leave and I'm sure it would have been granted to him?"

"I'm surprised he didn't get into more trouble with Fergus."

"So am I! Well, he served his younger years with my father. It seems though that he did well enough without me for awhile."

"That has always been the part I don't understand, Tara. You remained loyal to him but he, well, I suppose moved on with his life. Are you really so convinced, he truly loves you, the same way that I do?"

"I see no reason to think otherwise? My parents were quite harsh with him. At an age when we often do seek out a suitor to marry. Oh, Alistair, let's not talk about this."

"I'm sorry. Let's move on. We are almost to our destination."

They rode out at first calmly enough but soon, it was obvious that Lucky wanted to run and so Alistair obliged him. It was all Tara could do to keep up since she did not know where they were heading out to.

"Alistair, this isn't fair!" She called out to him hastily, "It isn't a fair race if I don't know where I am going?"

"Ha, ha, well do your best. Just follow my lead. I know that has to be a little difficult for you but trust me, I know where I am leading you to."

He smiled back at her and all she could do is sigh. She had been following his lead all month and it felt very uncomfortable to do. Usually, it was the other way around and this change in positions has left her very uneasy. Tara started to wish now that she could visit with her children. She missed them terribly. Rory should be at the Keep hopefully the following day. She dearly missed him but rather he not be in the middle of this wicked game she must play her part in.

"Here we are, my dear! It will require some sprucing up a bit but that won't take us long to do." He hopped off his horse swiftly in a rush to catch Tara before she dismounted on her own.

"Please, allow me to help you." Alistair held out his hand and tightening his arm to take on the weight of her in heavy Winter clothing.

"I..well, very well. You know I have done this a thousand times before."

"I can imagine but since I am here and you are not wearing any armor. At least none that is visible. It's nice to play the gentleman, now and than."

"You must mean the eager suitor. Careful. Reminding me of all of those men I was forced to entertain, hoping to win over my approval, with their own interests in mind. They wore heavy on me quickly."

"I can only imagine but I am nothing like any of those men. You know me for what I am. Even without all of the fancy garb and shining symbols. At least with you, I am just a man. It is something that keeps our relationship special." He reminded her as he easily took on her weight as she managed to gather up her skirts and slide down from her horse. He found that despite his lack of privilege to do so, he refused to resist the urge to allow his hand to glide over her backside and slide it warmly up her back, than catching her underneath her arm to make sure she had enough time to balance herself in the slippery snow.

"Alistair, please? Have you no mercy for me at all?"

"Of course. I needed to …well…hold on to you in such a way to slow down your decent least you fall down too fast and uhm…land on your backside abruptly. I've seen people do that very thing. I find it very hard not to laugh but it is understandable since many ladies lack the weight necessary to land firmly on a wet surface."

"In all of these clothes? I'm more at risk of catching myself on my horses saddle or stir-ups, than falling in an awkward position. It really is so much easier to do in my armor. But than that is part of the point of wearing it in the first place."

"Interesting isn't it, that we dress women in these lovely dresses that hardly function well, except for a few vital purposes."

"Yes, very interesting. So many women too act like it is such a privilege for us to do so! I often fail to see such advantages except in a decorative sort of way. Even ,..well ..trying to relieve oneself is such a chore. Really, all of this made wearing my armor almost a joy to do. Depending of course on how much protection I really needed against our enemies."

"I do understand such a burden. That is why I am more than happy to be of some assistance to you my lady. When you are polite enough to allow me the honor."

"Polite enough…you mean to allow you to handle me in such a way."

"It is an honor, my dear. I hope I didn't offend you in any way?"

"I would hope you can resist such temptations when others are about. It does make me have to wonder some about this sudden urge of yours to picnic in the Wintertime."

"Why not? We are no strangers to in climate weather? I find it rather refreshing to come out here and enjoy the cool, crisp, air. It feels especially nice after a brisk ride out, don't you think?"

"It does, doesn't it? How freeing it feels to be rid of those stuffy Castle walls! Freeing, escaping all that binds me to the world and all of its' many burdens. I do love it out here. This does remind me of some of the places I would play when I was a little girl. Always trying to create my own forest dwellings to linger within."

"So, you are saying you would escape from your prison walls only to try to build ones of your own? Does that make any sense?"

"It does! Because these walls, why they all offer such a glorious view of the world, don't you think? I mean, one has to create some sort of shelter from the elements right? A sort of fortress from your enemies. At least that is what Rory always advised me and that made some sense."

"I suppose so…just funny the way children play sometimes. All I wanted to do was fight the good fight. Swim in the lake, ride out on my horse. Anything to end the monotony of life in the castle. Unfortunately, I had no little girls to play with. Though sometimes I would meet one when their families came to visit."

"And never did you find yourself growing attached to any of these girls?"

"Not in a real sense. I mean I knew I liked girls. I was whisked off to the Chantry before I had any opportunities to really start any sort of relationship with one as it were."

"How very sad than for you. Than again, you were spared the heartache I had to go through. Many of my friends as well, suffered from the slings and arrows of falling in love and failing miserably at it."

"Here, I need to organize our supplies here. I'm afraid you are mistaken though if you feel I never had such an experience in my life."

"How so? If you say you were not around girls much as a child."

"Does one have to be a child to feel the pain of a great loss? I know, even with Beatrice, things grew cold between us gradually. Some because of customs she refused to shed. Others because of our lack of children from our union. I may not have loved Beatrice, as I have loved you, but I did not marry her unwillingly. I wanted a good relationship. It just could never be, what I was hoping for because of her resistance or lack of trust in me so it seems."

"I'm sorry, Alistair. For everything. I don't understand her attitude either, much. I fear she is the victim of too many tales of unhappy or burdened wives. I enjoy being around Rory so much, in whatever way we can share each other's company. I miss his warmth, his love, whenever we are forced to be parted. You are not such a vulgar man that she should not feel in the same way? I'm sure too, that some of those men I must have treated poorly really might have had an honest interest in me. I just couldn't trust anyone. I felt like I no longer even had a heart to offer to any of them. Nor was I at liberty to explain why I felt this way."

"Such a heart breaker you are. I can easily see though why that must be in certain situations. I have had all sorts of …well…ideas … run through my head. Very foolish ones, I know, but had you been sent to the Chantry, then we might have met sooner. Or if I was sent to train as a soldier."

"As a soldier? Wouldn't you have just been added to Redcliffe's regiment?"

"Not if Isolde's desire was to see nothing of me. It doesn't matter now. Just some silly ideas that come to mind when I am restless." He mentioned this to Tara as she was still trying to sort out some of the food and things along a large woolen blanket Alistair brought with him. He stopped what he was doing just than to turn around on his stooped legs to grab a hold gently of her arm to gain her attention. "I can't fathom how many times I wished that I had a greater chance earlier to woo you and win your heart. It doesn't matter how or when we actually met. Your beauty, your spirit, so many things about you just make you so irresistible to me. Learning that you were the teryn's daughter, that just added to my attraction to you. You are so much the rebel. Just like me. How in all of creation do you honestly expect me to not want to love you and keep you as my own?" He confessed to her. His heart now pumping faster and his desire growing that much harder to resist. He pulled her close and kissed her gently. First on her lips and than moving across her face and onto her neck. His hands were just as busy and she started to fear that he was going to take advantage of her soon. What made her even more nervous was feeling that it would be such a relief to have it so. He could feel that she too found it impossible to not feel the same thing too in the moment."

"Please, stop this." Finding her voice even if her will was not very strong. "We have so much still to accomplish before we can eat. At least I am famished. I am starting to feel a little under the weather now. So it's best that I eat something soon or I will fall asleep out of weakness."

"Are you sure?" Alistair asked her with a crooked grin. She could only nod her head up and down causing him to chuckle some over her denial. "I can't seem to control myself sometimes. Especially when you close your eyes and sigh when I touch you just the right way. I get so inspired when you do that. I can't help myself. I finally have the opportunity to be completely honest with you. It eases my mind and my heart to be this way." Telling her this helped to relieve some of his own frustration. Stopping himself though from just taking her in the moment did not but most of all he needed to keep her mood civil if he wanted her to play her part well. So he went back to working on the camp fire.

"Hum…I can see why you might like this spot out here. Ahhh ….how good it feels to be out of this heavy cloak. I can't believe how hot I feel right now. Even a freezing cold river seems so attractive right now."

"Does that mean you want to take a bath? That water must be freezing cold"

"No, even though after that ride it would probably be recommended that I do so."

"I can heat up some water, well, here I should have this fire all ready very soon and water at least won't be a problem."

"That will be fine. Should I get some water for you?"

"That would help while I am busy here. I have quite a bit to unpack still but I don't want you to catch a cold either."

"Thank you for being thoughtful. I'll get some water in the mean time." She looked around and found a large ceramic jug that she felt she could use to fetch water and carry it safe enough back without spilling it all. Walking now up to the fast flowing river, her boots crunched softly as they sunk into the new fallen snow.

Soon her boots met up with the fast moving river. She had to balance the jug, placing it first down upon a sturdy rock, making sure not to let it go while she managed to lift her skirts and take a seat next to it. She wiped her sweating brow before leaning over to carefully dip the jug into the water and fill it up to its' brim. Lifting it out now, she had to scoot around so that she wouldn't soil her dress hem too much as water splashed over randomly against the jagged rocks.

"Excuse me, my Lady."

"Whaaatt, oh no!" Lady Gilmore cried out as she tried to keep her grip on the wet jar, than lost her footing, splashing rather dramatically into the frosty river currant.

"Tara! I've got you!" Alistair shouted as he quickly took a firm stand to help him balance while he grabbed her from behind. "Don't panic, woman!"

"I..I can't help it..I mean..I'm not panicking…I'm trying to…keep a hold of …this jug!"

"Here lean back toward me, let me take it from you."

"I..oh…just move over to my right…I'll pass it over to you than."

He leaned down, reaching for the overfull jug. Once he had it in his grip though Tara slide further down on the moss covered rocks on the river's floor when her weight shifted to allow Alistair to handle the jug.

"Ohhh….." was all she get out before falling face first into the water. Alistair fell down with her as his arm got tangled up, trying unsuccessfully to stiffen it while strengthening his stance. He quickly moved one of his legs forward so that he could pull them both up together out of the moving currant.

"Oooohhhh…it's soooo…ccccooold…here!" She stated shivering as she drew herself upright in the water and quickly whipping back her long tangled hair away from her face. Twisting it now around and around attempting to keep it gathered up together behind her now.

"Tara! Now! Try to pull yourself up further if you can."

"Just please, please stand still, I'm soaking wet and this dress is weighing me down so much." She complained feeling utterly defeated.

"Urghh..just let me get this jar down first." He tried to stand firm while leaning over to set down the jar. As he leaned down to set it up right, Tara felt herself once again falling as part of her skirt wrapped itself around a nearby rock pulling her toward it.

Alistair was now forced to his knees as he released the vase and Tara's weight once again pulled him forward. Soon realizing it was her skirt that were preventing her from regaining her balance, he reached around her to loosen her dress ties so that he could pull her dress off of her shoulders.

"What are you doing Alistair? It's freezing cold in here! Please! I just want to get out of this water. Wait! My dress!"

"Just step out of it! Can't you see, it's caught! Here, …I just need to get these buttons loose, and now off with the sleeves, there!" he stated swiftly wrapping her in his shirt coat to cover her up some "Is that better?"

"I..oh..well…I know that…oh, never mind. I'm soaking wet as it is! Your shirt coat is as wet as my shift is. Not to mention rather long on me as well. Still, thank you for your kind thought. There now. Just let me take my dress up so I can loosen it from the rock now."

"As you wish. Can you do that without falling in again?" He stood tall pondering her situation doubtfully. Trying not to smirk.

"I see you find this funny."

"Well, you did mention a bath? I just thought bathing you in warmer water would be more preferred."

"Why must we go to such trouble? When surely we have accomplished the task so readily right here? Of course some soap might be nice."

"Do you want me to find you some?"

"No…"

"Sure? I probably have some in my saddlebag."

"No! I'm getting out of this…freezing…cold…water! Though I think I'm thoroughly numb now!" She argued back at him.

He reached forward for her and tapped her behind.

"What? Don't do that! Why did you…?"

"Not entirely numb just yet!" He laughed because it was just too hard to resist the urge to tease her and get her back for trying to drown him as well! "If you could see how sexy you look right now.. it would be wrong of me not to show my appreciation of something so fine to look at."

"Oh, please stop teasing me..I see even you are quite thoroughly soaked through."

"Ha, ha, so I am! No hiding anything from you is there!" He started to shed his shirt, swishing it than some in the rushing water before tossing it to a rock on the near by shoreline. Tara stood there wondering how he could stand this frigid weather without his shirt. Pretending not to be impressed by his well chiseled chest. Than finding it hard not to think that the rest of him was just as impressive to watch.

"Yes, Tara?" He smiled back at her knowing she was feeling embarrassed by her own voyeurism in the moment. "What's this? No more yelling at me and blaming me for your clumsiness?"

"My…? She felt just too overwhelmed to say anything more.

"I still work out regularly. My shirt is soaking wet so I took it off. I was sure you didn't mind. I can help you take off your wet shift and we can stand here equally impressed if you would like?" He leaned down to whisper this into her ear. Than pulled his shirt coat off of her shoulders in one clean sweep.

"Alistair! No! It's too cold!" She turned to face him and put her hand onto his back to keep her balance while trying to move. " Give it back! I asked you to stop teasing me!" She looked up at him while he just smiled back at her forcing her to have look back down because she couldn't keep a straight face herself.

"No! You are only tripping over my sleeves anyways. I see, this water is too dangerous for me to leave you in here alone." He told her as he started to reach down to remove her shift but she held back his hand "It's best we get out of this wet clothing before it all turns us into ice. As for your modesty, well, I can assure you, nothing is hiding underneath this wet clothing of yours."

"I..don't have anything else…I mean to change into." She brought up noticing how intent now he stared at her while loosening up her ties. More than her underclothes though were frigid. Once she held back his hand from removing her shift he started to kiss her neck, pushing down on her shoulder straps to do so. His warm lips felt so good, she just didn't want him stop.

"Alistair, did you hear me? I don't have anything else…"

"That's all right. I brought furs with me. I will wrap you up in one of them to keep you warm until our clothes dry next to the fire. Until than, I will keep you warm with my love."

"We were just suppose to have a nice picnic out here. I'm not usually so clumsy. I'm sorry."

"It will still be nice. You know me. We aren't strangers here to each other any longer. Trust me that I will take care of you." He lifted her up easily. Reaching down for her soaking dress he took it from her to toss it with their other wet clothing before bringing her up into his arms to carry her to the warm blankets waiting for them.

"Why did you sneak up on me like that?"

"It wasn't my intention to sneak up on you at all. Merely to bring back the jug for you since I could see you were having some trouble trying to keep your skirts from getting too wet. Here, let me help you with your boots."

"I..well..I thank you. For at least trying to help keep me from falling further in the river. I'm not accustom to getting in the water wearing all of these, well, all of this clothing. I only went to the river when the weather was warm or at least not wearing clothes like this. I should have known I needed to remove my boots at least, so I had less of a chance of slipping on the rocks."

"That might have helped some?" He set her shoes neatly aside before rising up to remove his very wet trousers.

"Are you going to need some help, removing the rest of your clothes or should I just wait until you have finished the task by yourself?"

"I..well..uhm…it's just so cold out here and we are outdoors."

"We are, aren't we? Still, they won't dry if you don't remove them. Here, I will help you some, than wash off whatever dirt has gotten into them."

"Maybe, if I just wait for my outer clothes to dry off than I can switch out at least?" She said but he went ahead any ways to loosen the rest of the stays on her shift until he could pull it up off of her.

"This isn't what you really had planned all along is it?"

"Your falling in the water and getting us both soaking wet? No, not really. Making love to you after our lunch? That was sort of my plan. I don't want you to believe I am such a boring lover, now do I?"

"I never really thought of it that way."

"You thought that of me once, I'm sure. My inexperience was an obstacle for me, I know. And my wanting to show you how much I loved you, wasn't yet strong enough to push me to move in faster when clearly, you were ready to have me. I just didn't want to push myself on you. I… just knew…I would be asking a lot…well a lot of patience on your part."

"Didn't you feel though that it was for the best? If you didn't you would have acted sooner. I would think, having me would make it that much harder to have to bear, losing me later on."

"Here now, just lift up some and I will have these bottoms off of you. Now, wrap up warm. Doesn't that fur feel great?"

"It's warm…and yes, it sort of tickles too! Could you just bring that other blanket closer too? The thinner one near your pack, please."

"This one? It isn't very warm."

"No matter, thank you."

He leaned down once more to kiss her shoulder quickly before turning out to finish with his chore. "Something to keep you warm until I can return and do a much better job at that."

"Move along before you freeze yourself to death." She ordered him and he smiled back at her as he made his way back toward the shore.

Tara quickly reached for the thinner blanket to quickly fashion it into a make shift wrap. Immediately upon leaving off the warm fur lined blanket, her body broke out in tiny goose bumps, reacting fiercely to the freezing cold. She shook it off so that she could fashion better a structure of sticks and twill to crudely hang out there wet clothes to dry. Than she had just approached their waiting picnic as her companion re-joined her company.

"What are you doing here? I rinsed the clothes out for you. I can see how cold you are. You almost look blue! Please, by Andraste good graces, get back under those blankets, you silly woman."

"Here now, can you see? I made a rack, of sorts, to help dry out our clothes faster. I am now putting together something for you to eat. I can't believe you aren't starving already. I can't help but have to eat something."

"I've been rather distracted from eating by a nearly undressed woman in my presence."

"Please, accept my apology, your Majesty, for my lack of respect for your office."

"I rather like seeing you presented in this fashion. Maybe I would choose something more feminine." he brought up taking a seat besides her now receiving the sandwich she held for him to take from her. "Yet, since this new fashion of yours offers so little challenge for me compared with what I know you would otherwise wear …even better still! I'll not take any offense or punish you too harshly for your disrespect."

"Thank you…uhm…lunch is good! Here now, pour us some wine if you would."

"I did say I enjoyed being outdoors didn't I? I can't say I have been reduced to such circumstances before this. I thought, fighting and practically ripping my clothes to shreds was bad enough but this, well…let's just say it is something new. I'm so grateful Teagan isn't here to see all of this."

"Teagan? Thank Andraste he isn't! Why do you care about what he thinks so much?"

"Oh, he gave me this whole lecture on how basically it was poor etiquette to bring a Lady out here in such weather under such conditions."

"He's been right here? Before?"

"No, I don't believe so? Maybe we have stopped here when out riding? It was just this seemed like a good place to go and hide where others won't come looking for us."

"The location isn't really so bad? The water is rather deep in this spot unfortunately for me that is. The fact that we could have found a place indoors might have been a wiser choice. We aren't on the road because we have to be as before."

"I know. I'd listen to his advice more if I thought he ever did anything that was ever really actually fun to do?"

"I guess I can see your point. I mean who doesn't feel that soaking all of your clothes in a freezing cold river, falling face first into the water while still wearing all of them isn't fun?"

"That's what I was trying to tell the man! If you don't ever do anything fun what is there to laugh about with your drunk friends?"

"Beats me?"

"Me too!"

"Except, I need to drink a lot more wine before anything you just said makes any sense."

"Me, too…"

"It also sounds so much better, when someone else is doing all of the falling and freezing themselves to death. At least that's what I seem to remember."

"Right…here's your drink. Now drink it up. There! I'm almost finished here."

"Will you not eat any more of this delicious food?"

"I rather not be so full." he drank down another glass of wine hastily, wiping his mouth with a napkin before placing it in a secure location.

He rose to his feet to straighten out better his make shift fort. They were far enough from the road to go unnoticed. He further used a tied up rope and fallen branches to hide them also from the river's view now. There were wild berry bushes blocking the view as well in the surrounding location. Looking back he watched Tara put a dried apricot into her mouth and eat it daintily turning her gaze now toward him as if she could feel his eyes upon her.

Once again he stood up but this time to gather her up to him and carry her back to his make shift bedding.

"Alistair! I'm not finished eating yet! I have to keep up my strength, if I am to stay healthy. Here, take a bite. You should eat more as well."

"You seemed quite healthy this morning and even moreso during practice. Seeing how we both need to practice more at this to accomplish our task, it is best I not risk an upset stomach."

"I should be grateful for your thoughtfulness, than."

"You should. I look forward to your show of affection for my good heart."

"I'm sure you do!" She laughed now, so he pulled hard on the knot that held the blanket together that she had tied up around her. "Hey! That's not fair."

"Why not? This pleases me greatly. Now lie down and show me more of how much you truly love me." She reached down to kiss him playfully just than. He held her down against him to make it last longer before quickly turning her over underneath him.

"Alistair, our time is short together. What will you do, when this has to stop?" She asked him stroking his head as he kissed her.

"I'm not really thinking about that right at the moment. I'll survive. At least with the memory of what we have shared here, close to my heart. If this was not all for naught, my child will be my further gift. One, you know, I will cherish of you always."

"Oh, you…you just must be so serious. There! That ought to cool you off some and bring you back to your senses." She giggled back at him as she rubbed him with some icy snow.

"Wow, that is cold but too late to do much good on that account. If you want to play in the snow that can be arranged." He already had her pinned down as he used his free hand to scoop up some snow and starts to let if fall from his hand in small clumps. It melted quickly before running down her like a flowing river.

"Oh! That is … really….cold… but than it also feel rather nice at this moment. I keep going from being hot to very cold today."

He stopped his game to speak to her softly once more. "I am more heated because I know that you are also. Snow and ice are quite cooling under such conditions so I hear? I will help cool and comfort that ardor within you. I've already taken care of arrangements to have us spend tonight at our cottage in the woods."

"Than, we will have to ride back early in the morning? Did you also come up with a reason why we must be out all night?"

"I could just claim we got drunk and couldn't make it back to the Keep before the dawn?"

"That will make us look so much more responsible."

"I could say, you fell off of your horse…into the river…almost drowning me?"

"Thanks!"

"At least it would be closer to the truth? Everyone knows Chez Marie gets so temperamental."

"Must be why you gave her to me than."

"She did remind me so much of you!"

"Here I was thinking I was special…I miss my father. He always did nice things for me. At least he had a kind word for me now and than. Especially when bad things happened to me."

"For some reason, I'm starting to think things like this happened often in your childhood?"

"I never lied to you Alistair. I told you we got into trouble quite a bit. And not what you are thinking. Rory and I were just children when we first met. It's just, you try playing in the woods in a long dress! I actually convinced Rory to sneak out a pair of breeches for me to change into so I could climb a tree."

"Why did you have to climb trees?"

"Why does anyone climb trees? So you can look around! Sometimes so you can figure out where you are at. Sometimes, just because it was just so nice to be up so high. One day I did it because I wanted to see if I could touch the clouds."

"If it was foggy enough I suppose that is possible?"

"It's so spooky, when a cloud passes right though you! Cold too! But not as cold as that river is right now."

"I can only imagine you running around in pants as a little girl. Of course I'm sure Rory just found it funny to watch you try to put them on."

"You just pull them up under your skirt. That's not so hard to do."

"Well, you had to take your dress off to pull on a shirt? No point in wearing pants and a skirt."

"No there isn't. I couldn't imagine it being very thrilling to watch me pull on a shirt when I was only ten or even twelve years old."

"Not as much as it probably was when you were thirteen or fourteen. Now, well, I'm still impressed."

"I still don't have a good reason why I have to be out overnight. I'm not saying I fell off of my horse."

"Would you rather I told them the truth? I'm sure they will enjoy that story so much the better."

"No, I rather you not. Isn't there some kind of business we need to attend to?"

"You mean besides our real plans for the evening?"

"Come now, can't you at least try to be serious?"

"I just got snow shoved on me for being serious. I'm not sure I want to set myself up for that again."

"I'm not going to do that again. Unless you give me a good reason to."

"I don't really need a reason to be out all night if I choose to be."

"I'm not so sure than this is a good plan. My husband is due in tomorrow with new recruits. We will have to offer the usual speeches. Host a big dinner."

"It all makes me mad that Duncan had to leave us with all of this? No, don't take that wrongly. I just mean neither of us were given much to work with before we lost him. There should have been manuals, records to help us carry on their great work."

"That isn't a problem now. Riordan helped quite a bit, writing down what we needed for the ritual. This time, I might not be looking forward to it. Not that I ever really did. I'm happy others felt compelled to take at least that burden from me."

"How come? I know seeing anyone fail or worse having to end a life to keep our secrets is hard but we all agree it is needed to protect our order, right?"

"Yes, but, well…I don't think I can put Rory off any longer."

"I see. I know how you feel about that. And the children? What are his plans for them than?"

"We have guardians for them of course. Our lives have never been secure. Suddenly, I feel so selfish. I only want our children to have a chance to live their lives happily. Already they have given me more than I will ever be able to give back to them."

"They will be grown up at least when our time comes. Trust that Andraste will bless them, bless us all with a lasting peace. This is what we really are working together for now, are we not?"

"Yes, of course. I felt more secure, knowing Rory would be there, like his father has been for us. I know it seems too much for me to ask of him."

"Are you afraid, of the end, I mean? Knowing when your time will come?"

"I am more afraid of any sort of madness that might overtake me than anything else."

"You are only a year behind me. Maybe I can hold out so we won't feel so alone?"

"I would like that Alistair. We will have to see how our lives turn out."

"Rory though will have more time as well. He doesn't have to leave with you, when you go."

"No, he won't. If there is a crisis, I can't trust what he will do. He has already made it very clear, he won't let me face my death, alone. No matter what I have tried to get him to change his mind, nothing will change his mind. So he says."

"I cannot really blame him. If I must go before you, will you make sure all of the arrangement will be made, to take my body to its' final resting place?"

"You know you can trust me, Alistair. Our alliance with the dwarves is secure. They will make sure you are not given over to the darkspawn. I would never let that happen, no matter what."

"And you wonder why I love you so much."

"You deserve better than this. I could ask Rory to take us away. His father hasn't much longer left with us. I will leave, if it will allow you to find peace…and love."

"Please don't do that. I know, I can't keep you. Don't worry. I would never bring any harm to your family. I love you and just knowing you are here with me right now, that is enough. We have less than a week to make this work. Actually, I have no reason to return to the Keep this afternoon. So you can return on your own. I was actually scheduled to be somewhere else tonight. I don't have to talk about whether I went there or not. So you can safely leave the Keep tonight, as you have done before just to have a good nights rest."

"That will work out then."

"See? You worry too much."

"Do I? It is not your duty to take care of me. You have so many other's who depend on you as it is."

"Taking care of you though, is one of the very few pleasures I have to look forward to in this life. I have many reasons, this being just one of them, why I know I must look after you and keep you safe. If we fail at this, you still will be the mother of the next king. We all know that Fereldon will never accept a mage onto it's throne. Unless, Fergus and Leliana can perform a miracle on their own, your son will be king one day."

"In one way or the other. We both know it will be almost impossible for my son to hold onto the throne. At best he will serve as regent. I hope."

"He is no lesser than any heir of Fergus' and truthfully, he now stands next in line for Highever. Upon his eighteenth birthday, I will make him Arl of Amaranthine. Really, the son of a teryna should be much more than a mere bann, don't you think?"

"I…well….let me think on this some, will you? Amaranthine is just the home of the Grey Wardens. Do you really need more than senechal to govern over things out here?"

"It would be wise to have someone in authority working out here for the Crown. Already I must spread myself too thin these days. I will commission that a new castle be built out here for him. If not your son, Conner might find it an acceptable place to live. Than again, I can find another suitable candidate among the noble families as well. It's just who knows how long Fergus will rule? In the meantime, he will need a place to live until he is old enough to rule as he must. Leave your place in the Bannorn to your daughter's husband if you must? It will make a decent dowry for her at least."

"Well, I see, you have my family all situated. Here I was just telling Rory that he must make all of the arrangements for our children, if the worst happens in the Joining."

"Do you really doubt his success that much?"

"You know, we have no magic wand to wave, that will predict the outcome of the Joining. He is strong. His will is strong. I just wish…well…we will see. It is too heavy a burden on my heart right now to want to think about presently. I don't know how I could face our children, if all goes poorly for him."

"He gets frustrated though, not being able to sense darkspawn."

"And my ability is not enough? Even for him."

"He's just afraid. I know he wants to protect you. Protect your family."

"Why does it feel like he doubts me though? As long as one of us can, isn't that enough?"

"Enough for you. For me. It is not enough for him because like us, he has seen what damage they can do. Maybe he worries about your children. If you are not there, he cannot sense them."

"How can one miss their presence? Honestly? You know, not only can we sense them but they sense us. If anything, being tainted, it puts our family and loved ones further at risk."

"I know…I know…but can you really stand in his way, if he feels it is his destiny to do so? Is that right?"

"What is right, is what is the best for our family. You speak of things, of positions, of great importance and with great risks. I had hoped, I know, unrealistically, that my marrying Rory will spare them some of my own fate."

"Tara,…I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. We will manage through it all. My heart has been so well tread upon already, more will just bring back memories.

Memories that will fade soon enough behind the trials of every day life."

"You know, I will take care of you, of your children, if the worst should happen to him."

"I know you would. I always have a home as well at Highever. You have your Queen. I have no desire to disrupt all of Fereldon because of my concerns. I bear the Queen no ill will. I hope she feels the same of me."

"We will see what the future brings to us. If Roland is worthy, he will not fail. I would be surprised if he did but people do surprise me at times. At least I won't need to slay the poor man because of being a coward."

"No, that has never been his forte. I was amused at his reaction toward mages at first. I find them fascinating but I do not discount their power. I do not still find them so superior over myself either."

"No, you wouldn't. Nobility has given you fortitude at least. Ah but than you have many gifts that I relish, my love. Now as we must wait for our clothes to dry, let me entertain you with my own charms. I brought you out here because I knew you would appreciate such surroundings. We both loved to keep each other entertained late at night trying to recognize the many configurations we could find in the night sky. Remember? How much fun we all would have starting snowball fights or sharing ghost stories. I know we both have such troubled memories, that at least for right now, I can point out some of the good things in life. Help create some good memories to help cloud out the worst ones."

"Thank you for remembering all of that. Of course I know, it must be the same for you as it is for me. Always being reminded by little things of those we lost. Oh, Alistair, life is just so confusing but you are right. Now turn over and let me rub your back for you. I bet this snow will feel nice against your skin right now." She ordered him and he decided to play along with her this time.

"Ah, it is cold but yes, lying against you, does make me sweat some, so it does feel, invigorating."

"I thought it would. I can't believe though that you convinced me to come all of the way out here, in the Winter, no less."

"I just felt it was for the best and to put you at ease away from too many curious minds at least for tonight. This is the time that I can love you best and I won't waste any more of it."

"That is why I am doing this. Already, I am getting comments from my fellow warriors about you. You aren't very good at hiding your feelings around others it seems.

"I wasn't the one who sent a Grey Warden to summon me to their bedchambers either. I've worked out with Holland before. Good soldier and a tough opponent."

"He does have quite a personality I noticed."

"He also found it amusing to ask me how well did I know, Lady Gilmore."

"What did you say? I'm almost afraid to ask."

"As you should be. He wants to believe you must be quite taken with him, to single him out."

"What an ego this man must have? Not only did I remind him that I am married but that I was also friendly with the king."

"Indeed you are, Milady. Ser Holland was quite taken with you but ah, he is not the first young lad to single you out so. I can only imagine what you must have revealed to him, leaning over the banister wearing that fine dress of yours."

"It's just a dress and I am just a woman. I was not even flirting with him. I'm sorry that he must imagine otherwise. It won't make me feel more fondly towards him in any event."

"Don't judge him too harshly. He's young and probably doesn't get out much to woo women. I just chuckled of course. I asked him if the lady made any indiscreet invitation for his favors. He was sure that you would have, had you not been so engaged with whatever you needed me to attend to. To which I reminded him, that your being a favorite of the King, meant that he must first, show respect for your station in Fereldon. Not ignoring your husband's position of authority as well. Than I slyly informed him that his boldness will be his stumbling block in dealing with ladies of the Court. He should brush up better on protocol if he wanted to make a good impression on the Heroine of Fereldon. That sort of humbled the sot some and put him in his proper sphere I hope."

"Better than pulling your sword out on him I suppose?"

"Would you rather I duel every man and woman who has ever made an indecent remark in regards to you? Leliana has made some very provocative remarks over time. Does that intrigue you at all?"

"Alistair, not near as much as it would you. She is an interesting woman. I however do not find myself attracted to women in the same way I am to certain men. I've never craved to be intimate with a woman. I would not want to deny anyone the love that they deserve because I cannot return their love? I am in love with my husband. That is fulfilling enough for me."

"Too bad. Better for me."

"Well she doesn't mind sparring so if she is in the mood, she will spar with you maybe also? If you are so interested in her, why do I have to be here?"

"Obviously, you are what I crave. I never was really attracted to Leliana. I was blindsided by your good looks right away. Your confidence, your courage, the way that you laugh out loud. I just had never met a woman who enjoyed traveling or was so adventurous in my life before and well, as you say, those thoughts were satisfying enough for my imagination. Listening to Leliana go on about the Chantry, Maker save me from anyone's visions. I have enough trouble with dreams of the archdemon."

"At least a dual is more entertaining. No, I much rather handle these unwelcome naves all myself. No one's sword cuts deeper than my own. Would though that I didn't feel in such a position to have to ask anything of that man in the first place."

"I am grateful that you were able to endure such a flatterer, my lady. I also required that I have final approval of a gown I am paying good money for. He is my tailor and I was unsure how he would best fit a lady, that is all."

"It will be interesting when said, Ser Holland, comes before me hoping for an opportunity for advancement. Perhaps I should duel with him at the Festival?"

"Maker no! I mean, Grey Wardens are hard enough to find. If people believe all of our women are as deadly as you are? Well, I can't see that as a positive recruiting tool, Tara. Better that I have assigned him more to the front gates? Something more menial than all of the rest."

"Maybe. Not the front gate though. We have enough trouble out there. I don't want to have our guards proportioning women all of the time. Cut his name from the guest list, if it was included on it for the Ball though."

"Guard duty does get boring at times. Hopefully he knows better. I'll let Teagan know though your wishes regarding the Ball. We will make sure, well, Roland will be arriving tomorrow, so let him see whose wife he is accosting. It will be funny to see how your husband would deal with such a swine, wouldn't it?"

"Let him spar with Rory. That ought to put the fear of the Maker into him. He does not want to see my husband angry. He'd make quite a bit of sport out of him."

"Yes, he will. No, Rory doesn't always keep his sense of humor when the fighting gets fierce, does he?"

"It really depends on his mood. I mean, I get serious when I fight. You? Well, it is all a game to you. Though I have seen you get very bothered when faced with a foe that doesn't seem to want to just die sometimes."

"Dirty buggers. It is very satisfying though to finally strike that last blow, isn't it? There, take that, filthy beasts."

"Ha,ha, that they are."

"Well, rest easy. I will think of something to teach Ser Holland that he needs to show a little restraint when dealing with women. Best not to assume a lady in a dress is anything but a lady to be treated with respect. He really knows better. In the future however, it might be best that you..uhm…well…not lean over banisters when not in full armor, perhaps? Even, uhm…your chain mail doesn't leave anything to the imagination. Best only wear your Warden Armor as much as possible or at least around men when working out here. Just wait to meet gentlemen upon the stairs if you must."

"Oh, now, I am the seductress again? All women have a bosom. Best that they get use to that before they let these minor distractions end their lives! If I am fighting with darkspawn or any gang of foes, Warden Armor is too clunky for me to move fast in? It weighs me down too much! Warden's need to be better fighters than that. I just picked him at random. He was the first Warden to cross my path in the moment. If I had any real interest in Ser Holland, well, I would have left him with no doubts."

"I was just pointing out a weakness in men. Since I too suffer from that weakness, as well, sometimes. I was also trying to help you avoid so many invitations for …hum…guilty pleasures? However, I would never proposition a woman like that unless I knew her well either. I do know better than that."

"This is almost over! I have to trust Alistair that you also will train men to learn how to not be so distracted by women in battle. Or simply, they will die. We can't afford such risks."

"I know. It's good of you to remind me of this and I promise I will take this seriously. My Templar training already prepared me for such tricks. They are quite common with Apostates who can even use mind spells to trick you into seeing things that aren't really there. I have to think of others though who have not benefited from my own special training."

"Good! I understand your oversight. I will look forward to fewer undisciplined Wardens in the future. He is a two year man, so he should have already learned at least some manners by this time? It just could have been an important Official or even your wife for all he knew?"

"I doubt she would have felt the same way you did? Then again, he is hardly noble enough to please her? Either way, the man would have to endure a lesson in discipline."

"I know my parents would have punished him harshly if any of our guards acted so poorly. We should expect no less from our own. Usually, Rory is with me so others are less tempted to be so forward with me. I just didn't expect that sort of behavior from a Grey Warden. We are suppose to be an elite force trained to behave at least as good as a Palace Guard."

"I understand. I should have been harsher with him too. I will deal with the matter later. I would offer to spend even more time with you but I'm sure you would object. This situation is made worse because though I do not brag that I use you as my mistress, of course not out of shame, it is, well, the time will come when our child's parentage will be in the spotlight. If we were never seen together, even in a friendly way, our child will face a tougher battle for the throne, unfortunately."

"So did you tell Ser Holland he must mind his place because I am otherwise engaged with you?"

"The male in me was tempted to react in such a way. You are quite a prize to be had. Usually, claiming that you are a favorite of the King's, says enough to teach a man his place. It implies everything and nothing at all, don't you agree?"

"It is the best I can hope for. He had the gall to inquire as to your relationship with me? A fools courage is not an asset to be had working under these circumstances. It might be difficult for Rory tomorrow. People are cruel. If he comes off as curt with you, please do not take offence with him. He is a very honorable man. He has his own sense of pride and duty. You know you are pushing the man to his limits with this affair. Luckily, he will be distracted with his mission here."

"We have an agreement that I expect him to honor though too, Tara. It will do neither one of us any good, if there is too much questioning of who is the true parent of any more children of yours."

"We both understand this. We would not have taken on the task if we could not see it through. He is my husband though. He will be staying with me when he is here. So please, do not vex me with your demands any. Let me be as his wife while he is here. We are careful. There is no reason to worry otherwise."

"I do not know how it will look to others. I know you will not even notice me while he is around. As you say though, we will all be busy and he will be done by the weekend. Than I can be with you once again. I will mind my manners. Hopefully, he will do nothing to make a scene here."

"Just be patient and forgiving. For my sake at least. I often have to remind him to do so with you. He thinks of you as a friend. I want things to remain that way no matter what happens between us."

"Right now, I want nothing between us. That felt great but now I need something more that I'm sure you will enjoy before we are done. I know I can't keep you out here all day. As much as I want you to be. Well, at least before sundown. It gets dreadfully cold out here at night.

I have you now exactly where I want and need you be. Well, almost."

It was late that same evening that found Alistair and Tara, walking side by side with their arms wrapped around each other as seasoned lovers often do. Her head rested gently against his chest as they followed along a path that now had become very familiar to them both.

"Such a beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yes, its' rare to find a Winter night when all the stars are out here shining in a clear black sky. I'd stare up at the sky at night when I was just a boy, thinking how great it would be to ride through it all on a shooting star. Or if the moon was this giant ship, you could just get inside of and ride through the sky. I really wanted to be able to see all of those stars, close up. So close I could catch one and put it into my pocket."

"I will have to find you one, and give it to you for your birthday."

"You don't really have to, Tara…"

"I know but I want to. You have done so much for my family. Our wounds healed faster because you steered the help that Fergus needed to bring Highever back to what it once was."

"It was the least I could do for all that you have done, are doing, for me. I may have felt so lost growing up here as a little boy but your love, has shown me that I can do great things. I was so afraid of becoming Fereldon's king. You know, I was hardly prepared for it."

"That is what others had wanted you to believe. Yet, your good heart, your strong will, never did you really close your eyes to the people. You always wanted to help them. Never really thinking of yourself. So humbly accepting the sacrifices our situations demanded without too much complaining. Here you are, the noblest of us all!"

"Really, I do not deserve such praise, Tara. I honestly don't. Especially coming from you. Oh, I know what I have done to you. Expecting you to solve all of my problems for me. Asking you to risk your own happiness to satisfy my lust. Thinking to do that will give me the child I have to have no matter what. I'm sure Beatrice will not say such things about me."

"I know you though, Alistair. You wouldn't be here, if things turned out better for both of you. Rory and I both know you could have made things much harder for us if you wanted to. You allowed us to raise our children in peace. Many were the times you watched my future husband's back. I'm sure saving his life from a fierce foe. Tell me, does Beatrice at least understand why we are doing this? Does she still honestly believe my intension are to take her off of her throne and throw her into ruin?"

"I hope not Tara! Though I may be forced to divorce her. It depends on who I can find to take her place. I knew with you, you would not ask much of me. If I do find someone else I can fall in love with who can give me an heir, I will have to marry her. One bastard I'm sure will be enough. She knew when she married me that I must bear this burden. It wasn't until some time later, we grew apart. I can't tell you how wonderful it has been to have you cuddled up into my arms when I open my eyes in the morning.

Often you know, I must be with you, love you just because the peace and joy it fills me with is more than I can contain. Just knowing I'm not always so alone in this world. Another woman who could bring me such love, of course I will have to marry her and keep her close by my side."

"I hope she can understand that. I was afraid to marry Rory for some time because I feared I could never give him a child."

"Was that such an obstacle for him? He likes to travel? He knew you were tainted but still I never saw any reluctance in his desire to be with you? I mean some in the beginning but that soon passed away."

"He told me that it didn't matter. You saw though how attentive he was, after I became pregnant with Roddy. He was more sure I was pregnant than I was! When finally he got the nerve to bring it up I told him it really was a hope I could not linger much on. He sadly left it at that. He still did little things, gave me gifts or made things for me to remind me that not only did he love me but he wanted me to know, he was grateful for what I was trying to do for him, for us, in carrying our child through all of that horror. How his heart soared as our son grew and he was so fascinated by his coming into being after we were married. He really wanted to be a father, like I knew he did. I'm so grateful that the Maker found it in us to follow through on that process for us. Than giving us Tabitha, after I lost so many before her. It took me months again, before I could really accept that maybe this time, we really were going to be parents once more."

"They are such beautiful children also Tara. I can only imagine the joy he must have felt. Just knowing you are capable of creating such a love to bring one of those beautiful creatures into the world. You know, I tried hard to understand even Goldana. I mean, wicked though she was, her intent was to provide for all of her children. I started to feel sorry for her, losing her husbands. Even though I was sure they all must have been more than happy when a call came out to muster up just to get away from her nagging."

"Oh Alistair, than again, I can find some humor in the situation. Morrigan wasn't very insightful was she? So intelligent but not much when it came to understanding others."

"No, not at all. It was like having an evil step-sister. Wait, I already have one of those? Well, like having two evil step-sisters than!"

"Very funny. Best not to place Morrigan as a sister, considering the ritual and all."

"At least she could have left me with a means to have other children. I said she was wicked. And I had to sleep with her. I know I am still punishing you for asking me to do that."

"You have an interesting way of doing this punishing."

"I'm quite good at! Am I not?"

"You've had too much practice."

"I can't help myself. I can say it's even worse since now I don't have to imagine the pleasure I have found with you. I know it. I can feel it, touch it, taste it, such a consuming attachment."

"But hasn't this experience also helped you to open up more to your real feelings inside?"

"That's possible? I've never been more in touch with my own self. You may be right. Hopefully I will love more deeply now that I have done so with you. It might be easier to try to re-create that with someone else? I feel like I have more courage because I have your strength. I know, even though I may never know the love I know you share with Roland, what we have, is enough. Because it was, I mean is real. I needed that so much from you."

"I know. It will be hard to take that away from you once more."

"Do you really have to? I mean, I know, I was the one who told you we can never be together as a part of me knows that we shouldn't be because of this taint. Despite that though, love still found a way, didn't it? I was rather astonished that Roland was not more antagonistic towards me for my demands from you."

"This didn't come about as easy as you seem to be imagining it to be. Rory was very upset when he first read your letter. It took some time and really, Eamon's letter to change his mind on the matter finally broke down his objections. He truly is a great man. It's why I love him so much. His love is so great, he knows, even my doing this for you, will not diminish what we share together. As long as you realize his need is great also. So is my own to be with him. It's because of his love for me, I have been able to love you too. He is so happy for his own family. He wants you to have one also."

"I will reward him also for what he has given to me, through you. No man could have offered me a greater gift of compassion and love."

"Our love for each other is our reward. Do not feel you are always so obligated to others simply because they find you worthy of a gift. I appreciate your kindness but you are too generous with me. My needs are simple. I much rather you use that money now, in caring for those who need so much. I am wealthy in so many ways."

"I know, you feel uncomfortable with my gifts. But please, it brings me joy to offer you something that I really want you to have. You may say, it keeps me humble. I haven't many to buy gifts for. You know how I am about smothering myself with things. The people of Fereldon are generous. Many of the nice things I have, were given to me. It means so much to me that you have continued to include me in your life. People often question the attention I give to you. Of course always hoping for the worst. That you offer me personal favors to gain power and influence. Even when it is clearly evident that you earned your titles and recognitions through your hard work and service to our Country. More so than many of them would bother to put any effort into doing. Even my own wife, refused to see how you are my family. I would do anything to help you."

"We have become a very odd sort of family, haven't we? I must commission a monument for my parents. Even I was overwhelmed knowing how my mother gave up her life defending my father's life. I was so deeply touched by that moment. As well as so sad. I was so confused about my feelings for the two of them. Here, they loved each other so much yet they did everything in their power to keep me away from the man that I loved."

"I find it hard to understand how other people think. What compels the actions of others. I understand what you are saying. Had they not died, you may never have found love again. At least that is how you see it, isn't it? Even if it might have opened the door of your heart for me?"

"Hum…I rather not put those two thoughts together. Rory almost lost his life defending our people of Highever. His love for his adopted people was so noble. He helped to save my life. Had Howe not rebelled against my father's rule I suspect that I would have seen that joining the Grey Warden's was a way for Roland and I to finally be together."

"You don't think your parents would have seen through all of that?"

"But Duncan saved you from a terrible fate, right? Do you think he might have used conscription to recruit me to save my life?"

"That is an interesting dilemma isn't it? I don't know how he would get away with it? Especially if they found out Bann Gilmore was to be a recruit too? I mean, what a controversy that would cause?"

"Rory could have left for the Bannorn and than accept conscription perhaps? Oh, Alistair, I know, I was just trying to imagine myself away from how miserable I had become living at Highever before the Blight."

"I know. It seems you were a lot worse off than even I imagined that it was. If you didn't join the Grey Warden's when you did I would never have fallen in love with you so easily. Right now, I am sorry that Gilmore had to suffer but how can I be sorry that we were brought together? Even if things are so unorthodox. Had I still become the King and tried to woo you, as any other suitor might have, do you think you would have rejected me too?"

"No fair! I'm afraid that I would even reject the King himself as long as I felt I had a chance to be with Rory somehow in the future. Honestly? I'm sure I would have found you to be attractive. Maybe I would have been amused with the silly way you like to answer my questions? Oh, really, I cannot say? I was such a mess back than. That was why when I met Duncan I was so curious to learn more about the Grey Warden's. My mother would be horrified if I did it. My father would be so angry with me but by my choice as much as how much grief my mother would bring to him because of it. I think I would have told them that I can die here when the castle is overwhelmed by the darkspawn or I can join the Grey Wardens and make something useful of my life. I mean, without Rory in my life, there was not going to be any of those grandchildren my mother loved to dream of from me at least."

"You are soo…stubborn, Tara. I know at times it saved our lives but I see your two lovely children and I can't help but think how sad it would have been if you were never to become a mother."

"We could have died so many times during the Blight, Alistair. Don't torture yourself thinking about what could have been? Especially when hopefully, you will become a father finally and well, I am a mother. I am happy, Alistair. After going through so much pain. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all."

"I don't know Tara. Maybe you need to think more on that idea? If it still brings you this much sorrow, maybe it isn't? Let your brother do what he feels is good enough for your parents. I know you still loved them but as you say, there was something missing. It was one thing to give you a life. To prevent you from living for your own happiness? How could I accept that it was the Maker's will that they do such a thing? To their own child? It would only lead me to their undignified deaths."

"I never thought of it that way. Not that it is much of a comfort to do so. I am just so happy that I met all of you. I mean, how could I not help you through all of this? I admit we have a very odd relationship. I'm not sure they even have a word for it except that I love you enough. Never could I forget your concern or compassion when I so desperately needed it. Let us hope that this all works out. If it does? Than we cannot believe anything other than it was how it should be right?"

"I like the way you think. Than I often have. I actually am starting to believe this plan will work for us. It just adds a new level of intimacy between us. You know my life has been so wrecked with so much tragedy. Even though I lost you to another man, you have always been there for me when I really needed you. Like Eamon and Teagan, in his own way, well, let's just say you have been a blessing in my life."

"I never have regretted our friendship, Alistair. I don't see that even Rory does either. We both understand what you did for Fereldon. For us all. You know, we both only want you to be happy. We will help you when we can. What an adventure this whole life has become."

"For all of us! Though Zeveran does say he feels he does not receive the sort of love from you that you have so generously shared with others in our group. He is curious why that is?"

"Chemistry? I'm attracted to a sturdy sort of fellow? A man who carries a broad sword…hum…there could be a sexual innuendo going on there? Hopefully, Zev can accept my weakness in that area of my life? From the time I first saw Rory, he captivated my attention. We are so use to each other, our relationship is just so very comfortable. When I see him with our children, so much like my own father, I just sigh. He's so perfect for me. I mean, you see how we are together?"

"You do not have as much harmony as you imagine but yes, in many ways, I know love is there. The way he watches you is fascinating enough. Sometimes it is obvious his thoughts are more focused on one thing. Other times, I can tell he is just trying to figure you out. Where are you in a certain moment. Than there is just the caring lover, who wants to anticipate your needs even before you know they are there. True love has to be all of these things to be real. At least that is what I have learned from watching him on the road."

"Ah, the many stages or visions of love. A sweet perfume or a heady bottle of wine. Even a sweaty brow. Than again seeing it trickle down my heated lovers chest is even better of course."

"I'm afraid I am too new at this game to really understand all of those sort of feelings. I just know how content I have been this last month with you. I am at a loss I'm sure since this will not last for me."

"But you still have time to find it? We have at least twenty more years to look forward to. It's too bad, it's so cold out here. I know I could pitch up a tent, stuff you with me in rolls of blankets and be perfectly content for the night. Knowing though that there is still some left over pie at the house … we didn't drink all of the wine yet and there is a cozy bed for me to tuck you into with me is fine. Such a sacrifice to have to give up on the other choice. I know we will always make the best of things."

"We will. What is so sexy about sleeping in a tent? Or outdoors at all?"

"Maybe the sense of adventure? The fresh air? The scenery? Birds do it? Bees do it? I suppose so should we…from time to time?"

"You know that sounds very silly. But I am still attracted to the prospect of doing it sometimes. I could never imagine ever convincing Beatrice into such sleeping arrangements. As I have so often declared, I am not wholly cut out to be so noble as it were."

"Many nobles too find themselves often on the road? Not so much their spouses. When we are young, we are expected to be more carefree and a little daring? I am just as noble as you are, Alistair, and I would go to the ends of the Earth, to be with my husband. Even for a day if we have been parted for any length of time."

"You are a rare flower though my rose. One I am so blessed to have found in these trying times of our lives. All the more I see our joining as part of the Maker's fate. And why I have to believe our efforts will bear us fruit! Even if we have failed, you have still poured new life into this empty vessel. Just that will do Fereldon a world of good will." He pulled her closer to him so that he could kiss her to show his appreciation. "Do you really like this place out here?"

"Oh, yes! Everything about it is so magical. In ways I never dreamed of."

"I'm pleased that you like it. I think I'm going to buy it. As a memento to the love we shared between us. This place is truly a magical space. I'll have to leave it to my child. To be able to walk into the front door and say, "this is where I begin!"

"What a thought. I will declare that next time I am really home. I am assuming I started out there? My parents did have to move around some, visit other places, especially early in their marriage when they were still just getting use to the people who will serve them and they would rule over."

"Do you know when you conceived your children?"

"That was my point. I mean, I don't magically know, I am pregnant. We moved around so much during the Blight? There were more than a few times we were together when it could have happened? Chances are we were at Hunter Fell when Tabitha was conceived. That is the best I have to offer my poor children."

"I do know that feeling. Maker only knows where I happened to begin?"

"It is not so much our beginnings as where we end up I think that really is the most important. Maybe this place is a good place to build your new castle? Than we can rent the house from you or even you can retire here, maybe?"

"That would be nice. I asked Teagan, if it might be possible to retire in my last year before moving on to the end."

"What did he tell you?"

"He would see that it was done, if it was in his power to do so."

"So than you could come out here. Live in peace. If that is what you would like. That makes me very happy."

"Me too. At least here, I will have the memories of when I felt I was truly loved and hopefully, love rewarded me too."

"Come, let's go back now. I really enjoy these walks together but it is getting cold out. That pie and bed are starting to call to me with their sweet siren's call." She claimed and he accepted her plea. Tugging on Alistair's long warm coat, he leaned down so that she could kiss him longingly once more.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a cold, blustery morning when Rory finally found the courage to open his eyes to try to determine the time of day. It was the third time this morning that his daughter kicked him and he decided that trying to get back to sleep was a losing battle for him. The children were so excited that at least one of their parents was home and they didn't want him to go away too soon. He found himself too tired to argue with the both of them so they all piled into his bed and that was enough to put them all back to sleep.

"Tabitha, it isn't nice to keep kicking your poor father. I have to get up now and get ready to leave."

"Papa! Where are you going this time? When is mummy coming home?"

"Next week. I know she misses you both very much."

"But I don't want mummy to go away, papa!"

"I know but sometimes we have to do our work away from our home. Papa has to go to a party with mummy. We don't want her to have to go all by herself, right?"

"I want to go to a party, papa!"

"Here we go again! We don't go to parties for big people, Tabby. How many times do I have to say this?"

"None! I want to go with papa!"

"Great! I'm going downstairs to have them bring up some water for my bath. You can come and eat some breakfast with us. Come along Roddy, since I know you are awake as well."

"I'm still tired papa. Tabby kicks everyone!"

"I know she's so restless when she sleeps up here. I was just too tired to bring her back downstairs again. But I really have to get ready to go. You can eat something and try to nap some afterwards if you are still that tired."

"Fine! I'm up! I bet if I was a mighty Grey Warden I wouldn't have to stay at home and speak French!"

"Some Warden's speak mostly French? Not so much in Fereldon. We study it at the Keep. A lot of the time is spent though getting your head hit with sharp swords and heavy shields. It isn't all fun and games."

"More fun than it is here. Do you have to go now, papa?"

"Right this minute? No. But soon, yes. I have to dress up too so that will be even more fun for me."

"That isn't fun either. Come on Tabby, let's go eat some breakfast."

They made their way down the stairs and together made their invasion of the morning kitchen.

"Good morning, my Bann, Rodney, Tabitha, are we having a good morning today?"

"No!" Roddy spoke up grumpy.

"No!" Tabby echoed her brother's bad mood.

"I'm with all of them. I couldn't get either one of them to sleep in their own beds last night. Please could you have Gareth bring water up for my bath. I need to eat, bathe and than gather up my dress clothes for this fancy Ball I'm suppose to be attending later tonight."

"I don't know what's got into you, my Bann. Why would you agree to go to this Ball when you've not even been home for a day's time?"

"I like being on the road indefinitely. I thought you knew this about me by now? "

"You're not being funny. It's the Wintertime and you are going to catch a cold and end up sick in your bed!"

"Ha, ha, it has to "catch" me first! Tara tried to warn me about the Ball, unfortunately, I was on the road when the message was sent here earlier. I know, had I known before I left this last time, I would have stayed in Amaranthine but I needed to come home and get my dress clothes. Sanity should have made me go beg for someone to lend me something but unfortunately, I'm rather hard to fit as well."

"That doesn't take much thought. Still I don't see why you just can't miss this one event? Surely it can't be that important?"

"That depends on what is important to you? Things in Amaranthine are in a difficult stage right now. I rather not have my wife attend this event alone. I know she would feel better if I come so? I'm going."

"Your bath is ready and waiting for you, Bann. Is there anything else I can get for you this morning?"

"Can you pull out my dress shirt coat? The light orange one. Nothing bright for this event unfortunately. All the rest of the clothes I have to wear tonight. I'll pack it all away as soon as I finish up with my bath. Go ahead and pull my riding clothes as well. That will save me some time. Antoine won't be too happy to be running in this frosty weather but once we get moving, he'll get use to it."

"I know I wouldn't want to be on the road this early in the morning."

"Not so much by choice but I've been through worse conditions. At least there is less chance of trouble on the road out."

"I suppose even bandits know when it's best to stay indoors. It's a shame though that you have to go out so soon."

"I know but Fredrick is joining me on this trip out. If we are lucky, we might catch us some good fish or maybe a few deer. That would be worth the trip out, right?"

"Well, if you get lucky. A day of hunting never hurts anyone. Sure you don't want me to come too?"

"Unfortunately, I need you to help with my son, making sure he gets the things done that he must through the day. Lady Gilmore won't be able to return before Tuesday but hopefully she won't have to go out again for a few months at least after all of this."

"I hope so too. The children are getting really restless with her being gone. Maybe next time than? I'll take care of your clothes for you now."

"Thank you. I really need to eat something before I have to leave here again."

"Take me papa! I want to go on the big horse with you."

"I know that sounds like a lot of fun but it's really cold out Tabby. Papa doesn't want to take you out in the freezing cold. Best you stay here and play with your dolls, bears. Let papa go out and take care of mummy so she can come home soon to us again."

"Is mummy coming home with you papa this time, please?"

"No, pup, not yet but soon only a few more days and she will be home for good for awhile."

"But I want her to come home!"

"I know pup, soon she will be home. Make sure you draw her some pictures so she knows what she missed here while she was gone."

"All right, papa. I just wish you didn't go far away."

"I know but I will be back for awhile after this trip out. So you won't have to miss me so much." He leaned over and kissed his daughter trying to avoid the messy parts of her face as she tried to eat her breakfast this morning.

"I'm off for my bath. Don't give your tutor a bad time Roddy. Just take a short nap and I'll have Gareth wake you up when he shows up today."

"I hope it's never! Maybe a huge snow storm will come in and keep him away."

"I have to travel on the road for several hours, let's not hope for a storm at least until your mother finds her way back home again."

"I don't want you to get hurt or mummy. I'm just really tired. I'm not hungry anymore, Helga. I just need to go to sleep."

"Then be off with yourself. Just make sure you come back here to fill up some after you wake up. I don't want you not eating right."

"Listen to Helga, Roddy. You have to eat well if you want to get big and strong."

'I know. I just want to go to bed now."

"Let him go. Here, Roddy, papa loves you. I'll miss you but I will be back in two days. Well as long as the weather is good."

"We'll all be hoping for good weather, my Bann. Better be on your way than, if you must."

"I must. So off I go!" He left his children to finish preparing for his trip back to Amaranthine.

At the elvish house in the Amaranthine Woods, Tara was trying to tidy up the kitchen some while Alistair was sitting in a nearby chair, reading through some paperwork he brought along with him on his trip out there.

"So, Tara, will you be going into town to have your hair done for tonight"

"This afternoon. I really miss having someone with me who could help me with these preparations."

"I'm surprised you didn't bring one of your ladies with you? Most women travel with at least one attendant. My wife has at least four most of the time she goes anywhere."

"That's a lot of company! I have two but because of circumstance here, really, I didn't want to involve any of my staff into this."

"They are your help though. Why do you keep them if you don't feel you can trust them with your personal life? They aren't paid to gossip about your private affairs."

"No they aren't but neither one of them can really be expected to understand the conditions we are living in right now. I do believe my brother and sister-in-law will make this event after all. That is a comfort to me at least."

"I always felt that they had an obligation to do so. This is part of Fergus' territory. He needs to show his face at such social events once in awhile."

'I agree."

"So is your husband planning on returning as well?"

"He tells me he is anxious to join us but we will see if he can make it out here. I told him not to bother if he is too tired. It isn't that important."

"I hope he uses some discretion though in the matter of things. You will dance with me some, even if he does show up won't you?"

"I'm sure we have at least one dance together, Alistair. Rory will have friends who are attending this event so he will be doing some catching up I hope."

"That's good to hear. How was breakfast?"

"It was fine. We should get ready to ride out. I'm looking forward to getting out of here for awhile and your staff will need sometime to get their chores done here as well."

"Yes, that's true. I think though we should take it easy, riding out now."

"Why is that? Chez Marie enjoys a good run whenever I have the time and inclination."

Alistair rose from his seat to come up to Tara to embrace her from behind before he replied. "That's understandable but accidents do happen. If perhaps you are with child, riding isn't recommended." He than kissed her forehead before leaning down further to kiss her lips.

"I'll be careful." She spoke nervously before turning to face him and offering him another kiss for reassurance.

"Still we have to be cautious." He tightened his grip around her trying to decide if he was ready just yet to let her leave his embrace.

"Alistair, please? I'm not yet ready to leave just yet." she unloosed his grip so that she could finish up with her dressing for their trip outside, "We don't have to run our horses out hard. I'll need to ride into town as it is."

"Do you plan on riding back by horse after your hair is done?"

"I thought that would work why?"

"It will ruin your hair. You will have to use my coach. I know, you rather not but I see no other option at this time. Please, just try to cooperate with me. I should have hired a hairdresser to come to the Keep but I didn't think about it unfortunately. You are suppose to remind me or just inform me when these arrangements have been made. Honestly, I don't even see the bills. Teagan handles my finances."

"How odd that must feel? Do you even know how much money you actually have?"

"On any given day? No. I just know it's quite a lot. I'll still quibble over expenses or fees but only out of habit. Maybe just to be annoying? But I have enough to buy the things that I want. Not enough to buy everything I want however."

"It's better that way I think."

"Some things, I still agree, you must earn. You'd be disappointed though my dear, to find out how few those items really are these days. Even here in Fereldon."

"Not so much surprised as maybe, disappointed. Though honestly, there really isn't that much that I want or really, anything I can think of that I want now that I do not have? Hum…" She than walked back over to speak gently to her inconvenient lover. "If only I could rent, buy or steal the perfect woman who could make you happy, Alistair, I would consider such a woman, a fine investment of my sovereigns." She kissed him gently on the cheek and he couldn't resist the sudden urge to yank her over his chair's, armrest and pull her abruptly into his lap.

"Alistair! Didn't you just lecture me about dangerous moves?" She cried out as she fell harshly into his lap.

"Hopefully I didn't make you too excited? I have to get use to that sort of thinking. Not having spent any days I can think of in the presence long with a woman who could be expecting."

"No, I suppose not. I however have become rather use to the routine. That move is not recommended, at least by surprise any how. Now what was so important to say that you couldn't just continue our conversation as it was taking place?"

"You started it. The only way I have been able to have you, at all, is through begging, borrowing and practically stealing you away from your husband. Know that I did spend some money, to keep you here mesmerized by such enchantments, making you forget yourself, even if for only a few days at a time, while I could woo and bed you at my leisure. Taking all of this into account dear Lady? Suddenly I feel like a very wicked man. Of course, in the moments that I have you secure in my arms, I don't really feel wicked, or deceitful, really I don't." He looked down into those hazel eyes, framed by those long dark lashes and sighed. "No, I just feel amazingly blessed, that I have you here for whatever time the Maker is willing to bestow upon me to share with you. I would pay any ransom your husband desired. He can have Fereldon, if he wants it, if having you is my reward." He brushed misplaced curls away from her brow as he admired her endearing face.

"Oh, Alistair, you truly are a cruel and wicked man. What happened to that dear, sweet, young man I first met up with in Ostagar? Annoying the mages and making Duncan laugh out loud over your silly notions? I feel so old now. Yet we have hardly really aged haven't we? How did we manage to live so much life in these last nine years? Nothing is as it seemed back then. Everything in our lives has changed so dramatically. Much more than I know any of us ever imagined it would be?" She moved herself up so that she could sit up better and rest her head warmly against his chest like a small child would.

"I don't know, Tara. Best that we didn't know than what we would become. I meant what I said though. I often find myself lying in bed wondering what the next chapter of our lives will really be like? Even if we did succeed in creating our own family, it will not be anything like I ever imagined or hoped it would be."

"But all is not lost for you, Alistair. You give up too easily. You must learn to dream of bigger dreams instead of just settling for what has always been comfortable for you to wear."

"I know, you always say this. I walk around this land of ours as a stranger. The Palace may be my home but you know, I never felt at peace living there."

"You are…sooooo…stubborn!" She now popped up to look at him face to face to make her point. "Quit fighting this need in your heart to fall in love. I mean really in love. Not what you think you have with me. I do love you, so dearly. But not as you deserve to be loved by a woman. Whole heartedly. It won't ever happen as long as you hide your heart and refuse to accept the fact that there really is a woman out there who will cherish you even more than I do. Alistair, in so many ways, I feel I love you more as a mother loves her child."

"Oh, great. I could really use not to have to think of the woman I sleep with as my mother…" He put his hand to his head as he looked up in distress.

"Sorry, a bad choice of words. Your sister?"

"No! Tara please? You aren't making me feel any better here"

"You are right. We are merely just good friends. Lately, I have been too good of a friend so it would seem."

"Lately, you have been just the sort of friend, well? Almost every man dreams about. I mean to be honest, my Lady."

"I'm obviously not any good at all at this sort of thing. My poor, dear, husband. I know, the next few months, are going to be quite a trial for us both. Really for all of us involved."

"Will you at least see me? Some of the time? I mean…I can't get away much but if I can?"

"How am I suppose to manage that, Alistair?"

"I don't know. Tell me how am I suppose to fight my desire to want to protect you, be with you, knowing you are carrying my child?"

"I don't know. You will just have to trust that Rory loves me. He's done a good job so far? I have the staff that I need. We have good food, shelter, really a peaceful home to abide in. What more could a mother wish for?"

"I…really don't think you can understand. At least please, write to me, as often as you can. If you can think of anything you need, no matter how outrageous it might seem, rest assured I will get if for you, while we wait for the child's time to arrive. This will probably be my only chance to become a father. Now, it seems it will happen mostly in my absence."

"You knew it would be this way. Many fathers find themselves in the exact same circumstances as you will be in. I promise, I will write, as often as seems right. In the meantime, rather than worrying so much about me, spend that time taking good care of yourself. Find a woman who will help you do that. For me if not for any other reason because you know, I worry so much about you. Now see? You are making me start to cry…it does make me sad, knowing I cannot be that person that you need me to be. I was but a poor substitute at best."

"Why must you belittle yourself like that? Especially when you know that really isn't true at all? Does humbling yourself make you feel less guilty for your choice?"

"My choice? Oh, well, that was in the Maker's hands, Alistair. Long before the two of us ever met. Now, it isn't good for me to be upset or even sad if I can help it, so I have been lectured so many times before. We must be on our way before people start arriving here."

"Very well but I have decided we won't be riding out."

"No? And why not?"

"Too risky. Or at least I just rather not right now. Let me help you with your cloak and hat. We'll just go for a walk. There is a farmstead about two miles from here that we can visit and enjoy a nice lunch there. Hopefully, we won't be recognized there."

"You have met these people before?"

"Why yes! Funny, they know me as Morgan, I know, I just couldn't resist the urge to use that name. Merely in jest of course of our oddly evil ally from our past."

"Do you use that name often when traveling in disguise?"

"Often enough. Not a name those who know me would suspect me by, right?"

"No, not at all. Let's see than, I must have a name too? What shall you call me?"

"Trouble, no, best we keep that part to ourselves…funny, I never made up a name to hide who you really are? I know, I'll call you Rose, since you were the first thought that came to mind when I found that one in our travels on the road. Will that do?"

"It will have to? And that is very sweet of you to remind me of that kind gesture of yours. Bittersweet as it turned out to be."

"Than let us commence on our journey, my Rose. I wonder, if we should have a daughter, if that is what her name should be?"

"Rosalind would be merrier to me? Ah, Rosalind, the sweetest flower on the vine…beautiful to the eye…splendid is her voice!"

'I like it. Will she carry any of your own name, at least?"

"I carry my mother's name? Eleanor?"

"Hum…Tarina is a sweeter name to me?"

"No one ever calls me that. What was your mother's name?"

"Her name was Elizabeth but I'm told she was only called Beth."

"What about Bethany? That sounds sweet?"

"I don't mind it. And for a son?"

"A son…only Duncan's name comes to mind."

"It is a good name. Not so much the name of a King however."

"No, I suppose not. At least from the Therin line."

"I wouldn't expect you to pick Maric's name either…"

"Maker, no! I just finished reading through what journals I have found so far of his. He was a worthy enough soldier but no, that just, will never do."

"And you don't want him to carry your name either?"

"No. It has brought me no luck or wisdom in my life. Nor do I want him to carry along Cailan's name. Already too much of my own life follows in his shadow. I was thinking of Eamon?"

"Really? It's just ..so…do you really want your son to carry such a name?"

"It is really old isn't it? Better I give him something at least to impress the ladies with, right?"

"Of course that was what I was thinking just now!" She laughed out loud at his comment

"No, I doubt it. What about Calenhad? I'd name him Bryce but I thought you would object to that."

"Only because if Fergus has another son, I know he will use it. It's better we not confuse royalty."

"I understand. This is much harder than I anticipated? What about Byron? I may not be able to call him Bryce, I could call him Bruce? Either name sounds manly enough don't you think?"

"Still so close to Bryce. Though you know I would say yes under any other circumstances. What about Edwin? Or Edward?"

"What about Felix?"

"Oh that would never do! Now you are being foolish. Tristan isn't so bad. I suppose that would do.

"Tristan sounds better with Therin? So it is to be Tristan Duncan Therin than?"

"We will call him Duncan though, as a child. Best that his royal name be kept secret from the general population."

"As you wish. At least that was not too much of a battle to be fought."

"No, and I am grateful. Traveling by coach is going to be awkward enough for me."

"This Ball is so ill timed. Now I wish we chose to ignore the invitation. It's our last week-end together. It is unfortunate to have to break up our time because of this event. Well, at least I have something special for you when we return to the Keep today for our final dressing."

"Really? I can't think of anything that I need right now?"

"Than it will be an even better surprise than I thought. Just make sure you do not leave before me. Actually, since I am the only one who has a coach at this time, it is best that you leave with us."

"Oh, uhm, that isn't really necessary is it?"

"It is very necessary. You know that security is very important to me. Not to mention, your hopeful condition."

"I suppose I have no choice in this as well?"

"None that I can see? Not to worry, Teagan and his fiancée will be joining up with us as well."

"That will offer me some relief than. Let's be off or we won't have any time left before I have to leave."

"Than let us go. Please promise me that you will be careful today."

"I promise. I'm not a china doll that will break into pieces when you touch her."

"No but you are precious to me still. Now, I really must see what a child of ours would look like? I really don't want it to look so much like me? The old Teryn? He wasn't a bad looking gentleman but Fergus? I'm not too sure what to make of him?"

"You really are being silly! Fergus looks very much like my father. If that bother's you so much let him have dark tresses like mine!"

"Ha, ha, so be it! But than, he might remind me too much of my father?"

"Your father was a handsome man, Alistair, despite his nature at times. At least he wasn't a tyrant?"

"My sister seems to insist otherwise but than she does blame him and me, for our mother's passing."

"So maybe she wasn't being fair? Just a bitter child who lost her mother too soon in life? Let's not think of sad things any longer, shall we? Let us set our hearts on our hopes for the future of Fereldon. At least we can play our hand in that and bringing more prosperity to our people. All of a sudden, I realize we have a much bigger family than we realized?"

"Looking at things that way? I guess you are correct? I call these people, my people or our people but really, I haven't quite made that real connection. I mean bits and pieces, when some mother asks me to kiss or bless a babe or I get to accept a young squire into my service?"

"Suddenly, I feel a little overwhelmed by such relatives!"

"So do I! I really do need to take my work more seriously. Than, I think, I have in many ways, if not really making more of a personal, meaning, a more emotional connection with our people."

"That makes sense. Something we are still working on so it seems?"

"If only I could marry a farmer's daughter or a cobbler's? I just feel so limited in who I have to choose a partner from?"

"I can understand your dilemma. Maybe look to Messina for a mate? You might even get lucky tonight? We will have to wait and see, right?"

"Don't rush me out of this dream too hastily. I know I am going to be lucky tonight but not so much in the way you are suggesting. But hold! What is that I hear rushing up behind us now?"

The King turned quickly, reaching instinctively to grab at a sharp knife he had shelved into a pocket fashioned into his tall boots, ready to greet any unwelcome foes.

"Hold there your Majesty!"

"Teagan? Makers, sake man, what is wrong with you? Are you possessed, coming at me like this?"

"It couldn't be helped. We have to keep things here, quiet, but everything in Amaranthine is anything but right now I'm sorry to report."

"What now? Has the wine soured? Someone lost at sea, again?"

"No, but much worse or well, I just got word that her Majesty, the Queen, is arriving very soon with her whole entourage accompanying her visit."

"Are you mad, Teagan? Where did you hear such a thing? I know, I have not received any word of this event. Shouldn't I be the first to be informed with any of her changes?"

"Of course and that is exactly why I am here! Must you make things so complicated? Word was sent to the Keep, but only this morning. Apparently, Beatrice felt an urgent need to attend this Ball. Someone felt it was in her best interest that she attend here."

"Someone you say but you don't know who or at least not in a more timely manner? This is just preposterous news!"

"I know! What a change of heart on her behalf. Still, whoever set her off this time has done a good job of making this last weekend, well, an awkward one."

"Do we know where she will be staying"

"I would think at Lord and Lady Milford's Castle? When you just visit here socially, that is where we prefer to place you and they are distant family."

"Very distant. Closer to Beatrice's line than my own. Very well than. Since she has done all of this so haphazardly, I see no interest in changing my own arrangements for the weekend. It is not unusual for me to rent a place when I am out here."

"Well, this will be…very interesting won't it? How do you plan on managing the two of us this evening?"

"If Beatrice was more tempting right now, that could sound very entertaining but no…Tara, I'm not actually entertaining such an idea at the present moment. Don't get upset."

"Surely, your wife will expect you to dine with her at least? You must dance with her as well."

"Yes, of course. If your husband attends, I will be pushed aside as it were. That much doesn't seem like a problem."

"I see the real challenge will come in the evening, Alistair. If the Queen is really here, out of morbid curiosity or worse, to fight for what suddenly she has decided is her own territory? This will prove to be an interesting evening."

"I have only this last week-end, why must she insist on complicating matters for me?"

"If she has deduced what you are really up to out here, perhaps she believes or is being told her presence here might…"

"Might what, Teagan? Delay the obvious outcome? Prevent me from finally solving this problem once and for all?"

"I really don't know? I haven't had the chance to ask her that either."

"Maybe than you should?"

"Can we really trust her to tell even me the truth?"

"What do you think? Does she trust you?"

"It really depends on the subject. I…can think of someone who might tell me what it is but still her interpretation might be skewered by her own perception?"

"Than, what if I don't show up tonight?"

"That…happens.. a little too often for you though now lately. I wouldn't recommend it. Especially since we will have Senior Grey Warden's in attendance there. We won't profit much if they look poorly on your record of service."

"It may even prompt your wife to seek you out? Even I cannot imagine her to be so cold that she wouldn't be concerned if you suddenly fell ill?"

"Depends entirely on the evenings entertainment. This would have worked out so much better, if we had some more time to plot the whole evening out. I must have at least one or two Wardens who wouldn't mind, keeping the Queen distracted from me, if the incentive was right."

"Alistair!"

"Depends on what you have in mind?"

"Tara, don't be so naïve."

"I'm not…being naïve, as you put it. Just, I don't really feel it is in our best interest to use Wardens in this manner."

"Again, it all depends on what I am asking them to do or accomplish for me. You are jumping to the idea of seduction, right? I haven't come to that point in my thinking as of yet. If something like that took place, it is best I not be so directly involved with such things. I'm sure it has happened? Maybe not? I don't really get too involved into the Queen's private life unless it affects me more directly."

"The point being, why get jealous if you too share in this behavior, at times?"

"Than I hope she doesn't ever grow cynical towards you. Too many nasty things out there that could be used to hurt you more directly."

"That may be madam. I will take your advice seriously on that matter. More the reason why I would go to a Warden who might enjoy her company better than I would tonight? I merely was thinking in the form of entertainment, conversation as it were. Anything else? I hope I will be too distracted by my own affairs to have to bother too much with any of hers."

"At least, if Gilmore does make it back out here, it will shield your activity in a better light?"

"It will be more blinding as it were!"

"At least I too than have a way out of all of this if it does become a problem. I have no worries in leaving tonight with my husband if need be to keep your kingdom intact."

"No! I mean…we will have all of this worked out, right Teagan?"

"I can only imagine what Emma will think of all of this? I was hoping that you would just cooperate and pretend you still have a Queen to attend to."

"Does Emma not already know the truth?"

"I do not go into detail about your private affairs, Alistair. A man can lose his head over a loose tongue. The truth will come out soon enough. It is your life, not mine."

"That is reassuring. Some as it were. Tara, please, if I have to arrange a private coach for you, it will be done. Actually, I will go to Milford's Castle with the Queen. You will leave as you came, Teagan, making sure that Tara returns here as was planned. Once I have the Queen settled, I will leave for Warden's Keep but instead, return here to you Tara. If anyone inquires, it can be easily explained that I picked up what was needed at the Keep and retreated out here to continue with my hermitage."

"An interesting arrangement. Than I will see what I have with me that you still haven't reviewed. I will leave it in your office so that you may pick it up at your leisure. You must merely make an appearance at the Keep before you storm off to this place. Will these arrangements satisfy you, my Lady?"

"I suppose it must? As long as her Majesty not trouble my own husband. Alistair, if she upsets Rory, I just cannot leave him alone. I can't have my husband embarrassed publicly. You know I won't stand for such a disgrace to my own family. Sweet Andraste, I'll have my brother and his wife as well to have to manage through all of this? Perhaps we have done enough with this arrangement? Too much is at risk here with this event."

"Tara, not just yet."

"The Queen, she wasn't planning for this event so I really doubt she will stay very long. My Lady, if you but keep Bann Gilmore distracted for a time, you will not offer Lady Beatrice an opportunity for any mischief right?"

"That could work. It's the dancing that will be the most difficult part."

"I doubt she will expect the Bann to dance with her?"

"No, not Beatrice. She would choose to work through the Teryn, thinking he would be a better pawn in her pocket."

"Quite right. No Beatrice will use her ladies to get to the Bann, if she felt it was worth the effort."

"Oh, Maker, please, this is starting to sound so ..unpleasant for me!"

"Lady Gilmore, …uhm…well, if the Bann is in attendance…I hardly think you would have.."

"Yes? Would have what, Teagan? Spit it out."

"It's just, we have spoken of this before Alistair.."

"What? You don't mean..? What exactly do you mean any ways?"

"He means that I am not going to ignore my husband. Implying that my husband's reputation, being what it is, would lead him to expect that…"

"Alright.. I'm not sure I like where this is all leading us into thinking."

"Teagan, must you?" Lady Tara glared at him warning him to be more discreet.

"Oh, I see! Not that no, I would really be living in denial if I ever thought you would completely put your husband aside for me, entirely."

"It really is more than I could ever hope to deliver? Now, even if there was any hope of such a thing…I doubt any of the Queen's ladies could distract my husband in such a way. I promise you though it will not be so easy a task because I will make sure the temptation doesn't exist."

"And am I to expect you to be at my house when I arrive later in the evening than? Or will you find your husband's attention too overwhelming to resist?"

"I promised you, we promised you, that we will keep to our agreement. This sudden change in schedules does offer me more time to spend with my husband but I will not break our agreement. If however, I feel that the situation is too risky? I will return to the Keep in the morning before returning to the Country to meet up with you again."

"So much for my original plans than!"

"Alistair, she has a point. If she leaves with my party, there will be a question of why she is not leaving with her own husband?"

"If either of you cannot come up with a good enough reason for this ..no! Tara, you must leave your husband before the night is out. Granted, I see no way to secure your family if I do not return with the Queen. I will not stay the night there and neither will you stay with Gilmore. Teagan, see to it that my coach is sent to retrieve the Arlessa to return her to my retreat."

"I wouldn't advise we use your coach, your Majesty. If we are still trying to keep things well, civil. I know, I will make arrangements. Arggh ..finding one though will be quite a problem. The Ball will have all of those available for hire out on the streets that night."

"But not at so late an hour. I will give you until midnight, my Lady. A gift to your Bann. See that you remind him of my generosity and to not abuse my thoughtfulness."

"There is the matter of safety as well? A woman traveling late at night in such an array of finery."

"Of course I will change my clothing.."

"I rather you not, actually. To arrive at a Ball, with a travel bag?"

"I could just uhumm… switch my bag to my husband's horse?"

"Too much inconvenience. Teagan, I want you to put Zeveran in charge of her travel arrangements. I should have thought of this myself but than this is all just coming to mind right here. I would suspect and Lady, I do insist, you make your husband find better arrangements for you to travel to where ever he has managed to hide out after the Ball. In the meantime, Zeveran will secure your coach back to this house later in the evening so that if you do get ambushed, Maker please, let something work out right this evening, than you will be properly protected from any harm. I promise you, I will return back here late in the evening. Please, do not disappoint me in this matter. We have both worked very hard to make this all work out for us, as you have wished it to be."

"I just don't want to make things more difficult in our lives."

"This is almost over, dear Lady. I know it has been a burden on you but we all know why this had to be. We have all played our parts in this deception but for a very worthy cause. Even the Queen will find a reason to be grateful that we three have taken this route. She is secure as long as she does not interfere in these matters. If we fail at this, Alistair will have no other choice but to divorce. You know, no other noble woman worth having will have it any other way."

"I know, you are right, Teagan. Let us hope all works out as planned. Alistair please, do not fear that my husband does not understand his part as well. Any form of jealousy will make things harder for me, for us, on your part won't do."

"So than the plan is set. We will proceed as necessary. Let me know if anything further comes to upset what started out as a lovely morning, Teagan. Let's be on our way, Tara. I really could use this walk out, even more than ever now."

"Very well. Arl, have Zeveran meet up with me at the Ball. Than I will inform him where to meet me and when later that evening."

"As you wish, my Lady."

"Please tell Emma, I look forward to meeting her again this evening as well."

"I will and thank you for thinking kindly of her."

"Come along…" Alistair ran his fingers along her wrist prompting her to take his hand to follow along with him as they continued to walk toward the old farmhouse in the Country.

"Alistair ..what?"

"You mean Morgan, right?"

"Oh, yes, Morgan, what is it about this place that holds such an attraction to you? I see you are quite intent on leading me out here today."

"Lots of reasons really. First, the scenery along this path, well…in the springtime is a lot more impressive unfortunately than in the wintertime I'm afraid. Still, the trees are still very much alive and green. The river sheltered by the before mentioned trees still flows because of the warmer atmosphere here. If we are fortunate, we might even spy some forest creatures, running to and fro along the way. Here, come closer, this is much better don't you think?" He smiled down at her as he put his arm securely around her.

"Maybe a little more precarious because you are much taller than I am? But I'll manage."

"Good! Now, I also know how much you enjoy good food and so do I! The mistress at this farm is very gifted at such a craft. No such food can be found at any of the nearby Inns. Even if there was, we would not be able to enjoy our meal as much as we will among those who will not easily recognize us."

"I hope you can see why I do not mind so much making public appearances in my dress armor than?"

"Easy for you. At least the temptation to print my image on some sort of coin has yet to present itself. Since my reign won't be very long, I just might miss that opportunity."

"Ha, ha, but you, Alistair? I do not feel you will be too insulted over such a fete."

"Are you mocking me, Lady? To my face, even?"

"How could I do such a thing? You are my friend!"

"Be kind. The idea of some sort of tribute, a statue I do believe has come up from time to time, in your regards.."

"Oh, no please! I do not need such attention or even recognition."

"Not to worry, I only stated I will help to fund it if you posed, rather provocatively."

"Seriously?"

"You doubt my word? Ask Teagan if you feel me in jest."

"I rather not!"

"I bet even your husband might take it under consideration?"

"Never! If I must swear an oath from my son to make sure such a thing never takes place here I will!"

"That could present a problem than? Since if all of this doesn't work out, he may find himself a king in his own right."

"I..well, …well we are hoping he will not have to drink from that cup at least."

"Do not fault we men for taking our admiration of the female form so seriously. There are statues enough of men in such a way?"

"I seem to recall such things. I would still rather not be the author of any of them. How would such an artifact promote strength in women?"

"We were leaning on the fertility side of that coin."

"The…what? Hardly a valuable concept?"

"Why I find and other's have agreed with me that you have a fine form that inspires such a need for …well that sort of thing."

"Are you trying to remove what incentive I still have to keep up with my training? There are women who are much better examples, in both of these areas of study. I'm sure of it!"

"I can only speak of this one example of course. True, you have struggled with child bearing in this particular form. I however, find it very hard not to be distracted by such thoughts when in your company throughout my days."

"Alistair…"

"Morgan, remember?"

"When you say such things to me, you must remain as you are. I would like to think Morgan is a more thoughtful, considerate man instead."

"Funny, I thought he would be more like Morrigan? Blunt, raw and more, uncivilized like, like Morrigan?"

"Well, you knew her much better than I ever did."

"Now that is unkind. If I could change myself into a bear or maybe a wolf, I would be snarling right back at you, you know!"

"Would that you were a wolf right now, so that I could justify pulling my dagger out and teaching you some manners."

"Considering my rather, unholy upbringing, being raised by such creatures, I would expect a little more understanding on your part."

"As for the amount of such creatures I personally have laid waste to in my travels? Who than should be feared the most?"

"Ah, my Lady, well, as tempting as that challenge suddenly seems to be, it will have to wait until later, tonight. Wow, so many thoughts just came rushing into my head just now, and as much as the temptation is to share even some of them with you…if only we had more time here in the woods right now. I could forgo with lunch all together for some real fun but prudence is tugging me back from such fantasies. I don't want you to be missing any meals on my account."

"The Queen than has already ruined some of your fun already hasn't she than?"

"She will come to me for some such favor and I will remember what I had to sacrifice and deny her out of principle. I still have that seductive memory of you by the river, in the snow, wrapped up in furs,…she can never take that away from me."

"That was some afternoon. It was so cold out too!"

"Not for very long. I'll never look at snow the same way again? Of course now it holds a more alluring meaning for me thanks to you!"

"I can't see why? I do not make the snow fall or cold to touch."

"No, not you. You do however know how to take away the chill in such a way, a man will not ever really want to forget."

"That is hardly some great feat! Why, pray tell, are you playing such games when you know, we will be soon greeted by the farmer's wife and her vast array of tempting cuisine?"

"It all feeds the soul, does it not? Besides, maybe, there just might be a room or two available for such desires, to accomplish both of these needs within us?"

"Well we didn't require a room for the previous one but I do not perform for an audience either."

"I wouldn't say that around Teagan, it would crush all of his hopes."

"Teagan? You can't be serious?"

"He's quite generous and gentlemanly enough to share his good fortune with others."

"I can only imagine. Or should I say, I will leave it to my imagination? I assure you Rory has never felt so generous and neither have I."

"Too bad. Granted I could not share you willingly with Roland as it were anyways. I already know how greedy he is with you and you with him now it appears."

"He has never failed me in anything that has come to mind when we can be together? Whether it is purely greed or jealousy, I cannot say? In my case, both do apply. He captivates all of my attention from the beginning to the end. A weakness, I'm sure but one I still enjoy so much."

"You enjoy a man's attention."

"How can I not? Some women say that they don't? I only know myself. Though very few men really motivate me to think on such things. So it is not just men speaking so generally but only certain men, who can distract me in such a way? Good thing too since there are so many other things I need to accomplish with my time."

"So it seems…it just makes the fates more predictable in my life. Had I been given you entirely, I am sure I would be much too distracted to care about the skirmishes amongst the humans and the elves. Because it is so much better use of a man to be fighting amongst each other rather than inhabiting the kingdom with more men."

"As it were? We both know that even at that, I am poorly suited for the task."

"Of course, because the less time you are with child means the more time you have for more pleasant things, right? Did I let slip that this farmhouse also offers lodging as well?"

"You made such a mention but I wasn't sure if it wasn't being made in jest?

"Right now, if I had to steal one of their daughter's rooms for the task, it is not beyond reason for me to do so."

"Such a notion, Morgan! What sort of people will they take us for? I'd never settle for such an arrangement."

"So you say now but in time, I know I can change your mind. I have even been told a hayloft comes in handy under dire circumstances?"

"I'm not interested. The food better be as good as you say it is."

"The wine is even better!"

"So you say? I will make my own judgments however."

"I am convinced nothing will disappoint you at all. Once you see the view, taste the food here, spend some time with me, you will find that your afternoon was well spent."

"All of these promises you keep making? So much to have to live up to! I hope you do not stumble from so heavy of load all of these requirements ask of you to deliver upon."

"Come now my Rose, at least one of these you already know, I can deliver on without bringing any doubts to your thoughts. Your senses are quite fine and well attuned now even to my touch. You can deny it with your words but your body will tell me otherwise."

"Oh! You scoundrel! Morgan may be a wild animal but a rose, has many thorns. Take care that you not prick yourself needlessly with such clumsiness!"

"Excuse me, milady? Is there something I can help you with?" A middle aged woman spoke up hearing the two approaching strangers. She wasn't sure if they were bickering or just being playful with each other? Already she felt she needed to keep an eye on them while they were in her view.

"Ahem! It is I, Morgan! Remember, I have ventured out this way on my travels up the coast a few times in the past."

"Ah, yes, Morgan! Sorry, you were so bundled up and with this lass? I just didn't recognize you well enough at first glance."

"Not to worry, this is Rose, uhm, my wife! I finally had the chance to bring her along with me and we would like to have lunch here and a room. Is it possible to have the same one as before?"

"Humph! Your wife you say? Will you be needing this room for the night or merely for the day as it were?"

"Actually, only for the afternoon. We have plans for this evening out but I will gladly pay for the whole night. Do what you will with the room after we must leave here later."

"And after these evening plans, you have no need to return, to a room with a bed?"

"No, because we have another room that serves that same purpose and your place is much too far for us to have to travel to so late in the evening."

"Tis a pity than. The view of the ocean is a gift from the Maker himself! How the moon does glow and shimmer across the ocean waves late at night. Of course you won't be seeing none of that as it were, seeing how Morgan I'm sure only has plans for a room and a woman to keep him there."

"Such language! My woman, yes, most definitely that, is a Lady."

"Yeah, yeah, and a wife no less!"

"Yes, that too."

"Not maybe so much your wife perhaps…"

"Perish the thought! Forgive her my dear, she is a bit brash but I assure you the food here is very good."

"So you say. Now than, I happen to travel out this way quite a lot. If this place is all that you say it is, I would hope as a proprietor of business, you would like your paying guests to speak only the best of words in regards to your establishment, correct? I have many, many friends among the people here, especially many who can afford to travel. Even to such remote locations such as this one."

"Oh, well, forgive me my manners than, Lady..Rose, is it than? I didn't really recognize you from around here. We don't get out much you see. Having so much work to do around this place and all."

"Completely understandable. As much too, as I am accustomed to fine service and the best of accommodations, I find quiet places, like this one, a welcome escape from such formalities. While, I don't expect to be treated as royalty, I do ask that you at least try to treat us as kindly as we would treat you. I assure you, this is a very rare occasion for the two of us to have to be together and we value our privacy highly."

"Right this way, my Lady, if you would just have a seat over here."

"Thank you."

"Here, let me take your hat and coat my dear. I'll be right back."

"Goodness, Morgan, where did you pick up this feisty harpy? I don't have to be kissing her feet or paying her any tributes do I?"

"Rose? Oh no! Isn't she lovely though? You'd be surprised the places I've been to in my travels on the road. This is my treasure and one I do rarely have the opportunity to really enjoy. It's hard for a man who must be on the road so much of the time."

"For sure but than how or what did you do to snag this bird? Surely, she isn't your wife!"

"And why not! You don't think I'm handsome enough to ensnare such a beautiful creature? Or sly enough of a spider to know where best to spin a web?"

"Oh, you! Handsome enough, nah! But sly enough? Well…maybe."

"She'd be my wife, if I could keep her but as you say, I am skilled in setting my web and catching my prey but not so much so as to keep it there. It's for the best because of the life I must lead. So don't ruin my afternoon with your sloppy manners. She is very much a Lady, as in noble. It took me long enough to get her out here and you are lucky to be seeing the two of us this time. Never have I had so much trouble in my life than I have had this week-end. I don't need you to be adding to my troubles."

"Keeping such a lady is trouble enough for you! Course I will consider myself the lucky one since you haven't yet figured out how to keep her for good. I'm sure if she was to be had in such a way, we'd be seeing even less of you, because of it."

"No truer words have been spoken. But than were you not even the least bit suspicious, I mean all of those extravagant food orders you must have been getting recently?"

"You know, now that I think of it, but no? Those be Grey Wardens, coming out to fetch up food for their own, so they said?"

"They did, did they? Maybe I was mistaken where our food has been coming from lately? I was sure it was from out here but than? I could be confused?"

"Aye that must be it. Best be the case too! If I find out I have been letting my best room go for a pittance of what I could have been bleeding you for, well? Than I be more of a fool than I bargained myself for!"

"I may be a wolf in sheep clothing but I am not one to be swindled either, madam. Now, I am starving and lucky for you, my mistress has a hearty appetite as well. So don't disappoint me since I did have to bribe her heavily to come out this far and I have been bragging all day about your good food."

"Than stop wasting my time with your fairy tales so I can get some of my work done. Oh, here, you'll be needing this I suppose since I can now hardly believe you brought this woman out to admire the view or my cooking."

"I did tell you I keep coming back because of the cooking didn't I? Are you calling me a liar or a lecher?"

"I'm calling you one of the other, or both? Take your pick!"

"This is the place you speak so highly about, Morgan?"

"Yes, this is where our food has been coming from. However, I know you are an Arlessa in your own right, this is not the place to behave so much like one. You have been on the road long enough to understand, if I am to keep enjoying this escape, it is best it not look or you act like royalty here."

"Oh, that, I'm sorry. Already it has been a trying day. You were the one introducing me as your wife!"

"I know but I didn't want any fuss about the room. I mean, in places like this, every woman you bring here is your wife or your mother. I didn't think I could pass you off as the other."

"Ah because a tart would be unwelcome in a place as grand as all of this?"

"If you want to tell the woman who you really are, be my guest."

"Imagine her face if I did! Besides, Morgan, how many tarts do you know dress like this? My cloak alone is worth a small fortune."

"I know some very sophisticated tarts, I'll have you know!"

"And you bring them all out here to sup, right? I only hope that the sheets are clean and the mattress are not too dingy."

"Ha, ha, oh well, no, this is my first trip out here with a Lady. Tea..uhm well, my friend and I have been here before, and I send for food from here from time to time when I am here with the Wardens. No, you are my first. Does that make you feel special?"

"I'll let you know after I see the room."

"You know what? If you really do like it, why don't we keep it for the night? I'll rent it for the next two days shall I? It's a private beach, even in the cold weather the view is wonderful. We really can only enjoy it when the moon is full and the waters are as black as ink."

"We won't even return this way until well past midnight."

"I know, all the better, right? Zev will have the carriage so he can take us most of the way out here. We can sneak back here, even in our finery and enjoy a perfect bottle of wine.."

"The freezing cold breeze! I can only imagine the wind chill at such an hour."

"Ta…Rose, there is no chill I cannot warm you from. Now I really can brag of warming even the worst of ice princess' there ever was. Here I thought my list of invitations had reached its' peak?"

"We'll see…oh good! Our food! I'm simply starving."

"I'll bet. Well eat up! I can only imagine how anxious you must be feeling to get some honest shut eye."

"Yes, but after we eat of course."

"So uhm, Rose it is right? I'm sorry but Morgan here, doesn't speak much about his wife when he is here."

"Really? I am not too surprised. Of course, hard to miss that gold band he must still be wearing on his finger, is it?"

"Never seemed to notice it."

"Awfully nice isn't it for a mere trapper or woodsman, wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose so. Of course, I don't like to snoop too much into folks business as it were."

"Is that so? Please, sit down join us if you like? It's just been the two of us lately and well, a little more company is kind of nice."

"If you insist."

"Oh, I do. So you were saying my husband here, is acting like he's not so hooked up when he travels this way?"

"Well, like I said, I don't mean to pry."

"Odd, I mean, don't you think he is an attractive sort of man? It must get lonely out here, living so far from most people I would think?"

"You get use to it. Hunting is good in these parts so we get good business in the Fall. Kind of slows down in the wintertime."

"That is understandable. Not too many folks like to travel in such weather. I suppose I've grown use to it over time? In my younger years, well really during the Blight, I was forced to travel quite a lot. I bet you didn't know that Morgan here, he fought some great battles during the Blight."

"Is that so? Not that I'm too surprised."

"You shouldn't be. Why that is how we met. Me, the damsel in distress and he the brave, well, I think that's how the story goes right, Morgan, am I forgetting too much, here?"

"Something like that. We did however fight some very tough battles and yes, we did meet during the Blight."

"So that makes more sense. Wasn't expecting a Lady to be showing up in some local tavern, unless you weren't. well…"

"All that much of a lady?"

"Hey! You see all of this? It don't come cheap! I assure you, I have nobles kissing my feet if I want them to, that I do! Of course, a lady like me, you get use to being treated with respect. It comes with the territory of course."

"Of course. So how did you meet this lady, Morgan again? Was she picking your pocket or just bleeding your wallet dry?"

"Oh, wow, knowing her, she could do them both at the same time and I would be the merrier for it. As she pointed out, a woman like her, doesn't come cheap!"

"Don't be talking that way about me in front of folks. Else you'll be finding yourself picking fleas, instead of in a lady's bed."

"Yes, well, Rose, you know I was only teasing you. She loves to just tease me you know. Than again, she does throw around a very mean, and I do mean, mean sword around all by herself. Don't let the pretty face fool you. Trust me, more than a hundred men would love to tell you but they didn't survive the first go around, if you know what I mean."

"You're pretty handy yourself soldier with a sword, I must say."

"Why, thank you! Such a compliment. Must be my birthday than? At least know that I have earned that compliment coming from you."

"What! I mean, look at her? You are expecting me, to believe you, took down a hundred men with your own sword? I mean, in the sheets, I wouldn't doubt it. More than a few fools I've come across in this lifetime but on a battle field? What sort of fool do you think I am?"

"Fine, think what you like. It matters not to me! As for my sheets, well, I can't really say I have been keeping an accurate account of that? I mean, are we counting men or just times I've been under the sheets with one? Does that mean if we didn't have any sheets at all, those times didn't count or don't count? What's it going to be?"

"Oh, forget I even brought it all up!"

"Good because I rather eat than count. Not even sure I could come up with an accurate number without too much time to really add 'em all up!"

"I'd just be surprised you could count that high…I wouldn't want to keep you having to do two things all at once either. So where did you meet this fine woman there, Morgan, you were saying?"

"I believe we first met in Ostagar. A day I will never forget."

"Too bad. I'm sure you'd be the richer for it if you did."

"Probably right but than again, we would have to define real wealth in that regard. In all honesty, it was the worst and the best day of my life. For so many different reasons."

"Ostagar you say? You fought at Ostagar? Were you there when the King died?"

"When King Cailan was murdered and left to die? I was there, actually, we were both there but not in the field when he and his army fell. We were taken out of the fight for the moment. It was a red day for all Fereldon's. I assure you though, it was settled. Matters were attended to and those who started the wheels of rebellion where rightfully laid into their graves."

"Yes, that was a good day."

"Aye, but I'm a ..well.. still sort of confused? You two, seems you really do know each other. I can buy that you met up on the road, in Ostagar though? I mean a woman from a bawdy house who says she can use a sword?"

"Ha, ha well, wouldn't you think I had plenty of opportunities to practice with them?"

"I can assure you she has been playing with swords of one type or the other her entire life."

"Stop that Morgan! I don't know how even I could have spent as much time as you have playing with swords. Still, I made good use of the time that I did have. If you see my face in a battlefield, my best advice to you is, run."

"As fast as you can …! Morgan lowered his voice to warn her seriously, "… in the opposite direction! Trust me! I know what I am talking about."

"You two, are a couple of clowns aren't you? I mean people who fought at Ostagar, why they're all dead and buried now! It's been real nice, your telling me stories and all but I best be getting to those dishes before they all rust."

The proprietor left the room and the two Warden's laughed over their charade.

"Ha,ha, I was afraid you were going to tell her everything!"

"No but I was having some fun wasn't I? Of course the fun part is that most of it is actually true."

"Really? I can hardly believe you have had so many men. I know Roland was your first one so there couldn't have been many others if any at all unless he was lying when he said you two were never that intimate before the Blight."

"How did you know? You asked him didn't you? And he admitted that we didn't go that far. We went far enough to scare my parents half to death. As you know my virginity was quite the commodity. Funny, considering how many men tried to cheat my poor parents out of their fortune? I wonder how much I would have been worth to any of those cheats if they had succeeded with their clumsy seductions?"

"Not near enough, I'm sure. Of course, your value has not diminished, no matter how many times I have been guilty of said conquests."

"No? Than I have you completely overtaken with my charms. And though it does pain me to have to admit this and don't think yourself so much the winner but I have been with but two. Of course, that has been many, many times and too numerous to count, so you see, I did not really tell a fib! You know life on the road is treacherous. You also were, I'm sure, well aware that it didn't however prevent the two of us from making the most of our situations. Really, you learn to adapt. Actually, we sort of made a game out of it."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least…Especially when you suddenly start to believe you have no more boundaries preventing you from behaving in a more civilized manner."

"We were young. It was fun. To us everything had to be a challenge! I wasn't that bad!"

"Oh yes you were."

"Surely you exaggerate." She answered him shaking her head in disagreement. "I had many interested parties, to be sure. You know once Rory had me, he made sure I never had enough time to think of anyone else but him. Ha, ha, ha, he is very good at that too! I suppose I am lucky, considering how many woman and men, feel that I have cheated them out of such an experience."

"I use to be one of those people. I never found any attraction to men? Even with women well, you know all about that."

"Yes, I know how you use our gender to keep you distracted from your troubles at home. How carefully you measure up women as well."

"I haven't a choice in that matter, do I? One wrong move and our Country could be brought into utter chaos. All I need now is a spy planted in my administration."

"True but I still think you make things harder than they have to be. At least your work gives you the means and luxury to avoid the Palace as often as you like. I suppose my home too offers me more freedom than most women could hope for? I am though looking forward to going home now. I do enjoy training new Wardens. It is so encouraging to see young women using their skills to the best of their abilities."

"You cannot blame me for my actions of late. We both are too well aware of what our purpose here is. All playing aside, this is serious work we are taking on right now."

"Ha, ha, as you wish than! Still, my husband, my children, they are as much a part of me as an arm or a leg is. I miss being home with my family. Or at least having them with me at the Keep. Roddy, especially is taking quite an interest in dueling now that he is eight. Rory started his training with the Bannorn guards at that age."

"So is your son now training with your home guard as well?"

"No, not yet. Between Rory and I, so far we feel we can handle him on our own. Maybe, once he reaches ten? It really all depends on how things are being managed in our lives at that time. We know, at twelve, we have to have our choice made."

"So he will than join the Highever Guards?"

"That still hasn't been decided yet."

"Though, his being the only Cousland male heir? It is advisable."

"Yet he will than serve under his uncle. We will see. It is inevitable that our son will be the next Teryn of Highever. How long that will be and when, only the fates will determine. If Fergus has a son, than of course, Rodney will serve only as a Bann. If you do not produce an heir, than his life will be very different. We are aware of this of course."

"If we have failed or something goes wrong with the pregnancy, we will have to consider your son coming to the Palace, you understand this, right?"

"Yes. This is why we cannot commit him to any such place. Just know that we take his training seriously. At least our daughter will be spared as Adriana will follow my brother at Highever if Rodney must move forward in such a way. It's just, I'm sure you know too, my son will face many who will try to contest his rule. He is a strong lad and quite bright. It's just like you and I, he is restless. It is too early to know if he can be a good King?"

"Time will tell. We could also petition to change the rules of succession?"

"That will go over so well with the nobles, I gather?"

"No but if we plan it out well, pass it during a time we know most of them will be more distracted, we might be able to move it past them? It will serve us for naught though if Adriana is not fit to rule either? We both know Conner will not be acceptable for the task. I'm afraid, it all still comes down to you or us."

"I know, no matter what, a child of my own will be king. Andraste give me strength and wisdom for this task. It would be a much easier burden to bear if only my own life were not so limited. Than knowing that Rory refuses to let me pass on my own. We can only wish Fergus a long life. He will be as effective as you are but with Teagan to guild him, Fereldon will survive."

"So it shall."

"Have you had enough to eat yet?"

"Uummm…yes…I'm so thirsty."

"It was a good brisk walk out here. Come along than. I want to see what you think of the room and show you the view out here. As poor as it might be at this hour of the day."

"Very well. I really wish we rode out here, though. I will be tired once we are back to the house."

"Maybe we will get lucky and catch a ride along the way? If not, you will have time to rest while they are fixing your hair for tonight."

"I can't wait!"

"Now, look at how tall the trees have grown out here!"

"Lots of trees in the Bresilian Forest, Morgan."

"Yes, of course but they aren't these trees, are they? Doesn't that ocean breeze feel wonderful?"

"A little bit but the wind is still like frozen sheets of ice."

"It doesn't bother me as much? I just enjoy the saltwater in the air."

"It is nice out here, Morgan. Maybe we should just see to our room now? I'll appreciate it more after I take a nap."

"A nap? Oh, well…if you must. Let's move along than." His voice trailed off as it wandered to the thought of her just sleeping the whole afternoon that they are out here. Not exactly what he was hoping for this time around.

"Here it is! See? Not overly rustic. Some nice touches, here and there and look here! They even changed the sheets for you. I hope you are impressed."

"I am content. I'll save impressed for the brothel's."

"Fine, if you must! It isn't in that poor of a condition is it?"

"I must remember who is making judgments here for us. It is well enough. We have had worse accommodations in our lives."

"Much worse. I like it! I don't come in here feeling like I'm afraid to sit down or always have to check my boots for scuff marks."

"I know you spent most of your young life living with the Arl. So you are as accustomed as I am to fine things. Not to worry yourself over it though. After our time rummaging through the slums of the Alienage and Orzammar, I am not so unaccustomed to how others live out their lives."

"Our people often make the most of their situations. Change, milady, is a gradual turn of the screw. If I turn too swiftly, I am criticized for not giving the poor enough incentive to work. So, as you have seen, my first priority has been to create and fund work that will increase our profits and the livability in this Country."

"I have no objection over your future plans. I see the wisdom in it. Actually, I…am…quite…impressed …with the progress you are making. So there!" She kisses him on the cheek and he shakes his head wondering why she still insists on treating him like a little boy.

"Tara, you are so stubborn! Here now, let me help you get undressed, since you claim to be so very tired."

"I really don't need any help yet. Mind your own clothes if you please sir!"

"As you wish, my dearest." He than unbuttoned his waistcoat, shedding his garments, tossing them onto a chair near by him. She did the same except was forced to use the bed since she wasn't near to one.

"How did you like your lunch?"

"It was good. Like you said, it is the same food we have been eating this last month so I didn't really expect it to be so poor. I was just giving you a hard time."

"I thought so! Ah, wait a moment! I have here, in my pack, this very nice case. Let me just put it down on this table. Then look here? A fine bottle of wine! Two goblets as well of fine silver! Is that not fine?"

"It is very handsome, your Majesty. I must admit."

"I knew you would be impressed. Now this, I am reassured is the cure for all that ails ye! I've had this vintage before so I am confident we will not be disappointed with it."

"Let's hope so. It's near the end of the month and I have taken quite a beating from those girls. Not excluding all of the work I have had to do to please you."

"Here, drink up! Your work here has not been so harsh, has it now?"

"Well…"

"…be honest!"

"I've done worse, if you are truly asking me for a comparison."

"There, not so bad, is it?"

"I've also had better."

"Now, you are being coy."

"Am I? Difficult to tell sometimes, isn't it? I know, you will be happy not asking me such questions, Alistair. I find myself tripping ever so much trying to give you an honest answer. This whole situation is very surreal for me. Is it not the same for you too?"

"It is as it should be to me. We decide how real all of this is going to be. My hope is that you will remember it as just another page in your journal. But fondly, since I have tried my best to make this time the best that it could be. It will be important, Tara, for our child's well-being. I would rather you not make things out to be so burdensome if you could. I don't want any child of mine to think or feel that it was not a part of life's plan. Neither just a pawn to be played out with by the adults in its' lifetime."

"Those are all very good concern's, Alistair. I will remember them as I write. It is not my wish either for this child to feel unwanted. Even Rory promised me we will raise it no different than our own and it will have every comfort and luxury that we can offer to it."

"You have my deepest gratitude than my Lady."

"The real challenge will be how you choose to inform the Queen of what is going on out here, under her nose."

"I was doing real well just a moment ago, thinking about what life will be like with a child of my own and you had to spoil it."

"I cannot read your mind. You must address this issue soon."

"Not until we know for certain that you are with child. Until than, let her think what she likes. I don't know how else she will keep herself entertained these days if I made my entire life transparent to her."

"She would hardly approve would she?"

"What say does she have in any of it? Rose, your relationship is different than my own. Can you not see this as a fact?"

"I am not living in the Palace, Morgan. I do not have spies lurking in your doorways to keep watch on you two day and night."

"Pity. I would think your position demanded that you be privy to all the working of the Court?"

"That is for my brother and his wife. I live in the Bannorn, remember? A peaceful little estate that is nestled near the forest. I go there to forget all of the plots and schemes you must weave for us at Court."

"Ah, to live a life so free from the concerns of the day!"

"It isn't quite like that. Besides you well know, Fergus drags me into business arrangements. Sometimes I must even baby sit at Highever when he is away. Other than that though, my greatest concerns are that my children eat the right foods, get enough practice and stay on course with their lessons. I must clean and often dress them as well. Than of course I have my garden that I enjoy tending to. Rory is busy in the fields or managing accounts. Which I sometimes take part in but again, not all year round."

"It seems like so much when you put it that way? So much of my work is delegated that I concern myself most of all on security while I leave Teagan to audit the books for me. I spend a lot of time meeting strangers. Some of them I would be very happy if they weren't so strange but I have learned to work with them never the less."

"We have to do this too. Here, Alistair, rub my back for me if you please? I can't believe how tense I get around strange places like this one."

"Does it remind you of some place along our journeys?"

"Not in particular no. Just, unfamiliar, that's all."

"What do you think, though? Should we come back tonight after the Ball?"

"I was thinking about that. Some people on your staff do know about the Cottage. This would serve to toss any unwelcome visitors off of our path."

"That is a very good thought. I don't anticipate any problems. Once Beatrice is settled in her castle, she will be content. It sounds like she brought plenty of company with her so I hardly expect her to be bored on her visit out here. It isn't much to her liking either so I expect her to return home as swiftly as she arrived."

"How will she be, knowing you left late in the evening?"

"I do that so often, she must be use to it by now? Remember I have to travel. How much time I spend doing so is really up to me but there is no denying I have been weeding quite a mess around here. My approach eases Teagan's burden some too. Not to mention, we really haven't a lifetime to solve Fereldon's problems before we ourselves will be forced to retire."

"No, it seems like so much but I know, really it isn't. Interesting that you brought up the Deep Roads…"

"I did?"

"The end lies in the Deep Roads for us, does it not?"

"We will see…at least if I can survive that long on this throne. At least my not being much in the Palace does make me a harder target to hit."

"That at least is comforting. Rory won't even allow me to enter into the Deep Roads these days."

"Really? Why not?"

"He always has nightmares when I am with child. Than he fears they will take me and use me in some horrible way."

"What a dreadful thought! He speaks to you of things like this? Surely you jest!"

"No, we are very honest with each other. Hopefully, once the taint takes its' hold on me and I can not longer bear children, the subject will cease to be."

"He should have never brought it up in the first place. Of course, no matter what you should not go out there unless you have a band of very skilled Wardens at your disposal. I will bring all of the might I have down upon you if you fail me in this request."

"What will you do to me? Toss me in Fort Draken? That ought to be fun! How long do you think you can keep me in there?"

"I don't know yet. I will need more time to plot this out. Best that you not get so sloppy instead."

"Why do you feel I have some deep dark desire to fight darkspawn? At least you know I will do nothing that puts my own children at a greater risk than they already are. Rest easy, Morgan. We all know I would be an utter failure as any sort of monster for the darkspawn. I can barely bear a child, let alone those hideous things."

"Tara, just remember, it happened so fast to her. I don't want you putting yourself into unnecessary danger."

"Tsk, tsk, not to worry! I don't even want to think about it. What if Rodney wants to be a Warden or Tabitha?"

"Now you are making up troubles for yourself, milady."

"I suppose you are right. Rodney is just getting so big. I do miss my baby sometimes."

"Good, at least that is a worry hopefully, thanks to my help, you will miss less of for a while once again."

"It really will be miracle if this works out as you hoped it would be. I just wish it could have been the Queen's burden than my own. She wanted to have a child, didn't she?"

"So she says? Now I feel it was only to secure her seat as my Queen than because she wanted us to be a family."

"She did not always feel this way, though, Alistair. You must remember that."

"It didn't seem so but then why make it so hard on me to see it done? Let's not think about her right now, shall we? If nothing comes of this, she will chalk it up as some dalliance of mine soon to be forgotten in the beds of other women."

"That…just…sounds…so romantic, Alistair…"

"Sorry, it is life. At least my life as it is. I just can't seem to get this right? Maker knows I tried at least to do the right thing. Of course, you are always welcome to change my situation, whenever you wish!" He kissed her cheek before gently laying her down on the bed.

"Such a generous invitation to one who doesn't deserve such promises. I must live with the knowledge that my actions have upset the entire kingdom. Nothing ever runs so smooth. We both have learned that much, haven't we? I fear that maybe, you are right. Let the Queen believe this child is Rory's. She will not care if I am with child or not. She will care and maybe complicate my life if she learns otherwise. As you have said, she is not overly impressed with my presence in your life."

"Must we do this too?"

"How else can we settle the matter?"

"I don't know. I do know I do not want her to be tempted to interfere. Jealous women can do some very nasty things to other women in retaliation for their acts. No matter how noble they truly are."

"I am not her enemy. Please, you must present my case for me. I am not doing this for anything but to protect the Crown. You must make her believe these words are true, Alistair. Come lie down next to me and rest."

"I'm too restless to rest, my love. I will just cover you with kisses while you lay at rest until I can inspire you to fall in love with me again."

"I see no way to dissuade you from your purpose. Knowing that I too want this to happen I'm sure has reinforced your confidence in getting what you wanted from me all along."

"It does. Not the circumstances that I actually desired for the two of us. You know this much. I feel odd about this unfair advantage but also, very enticed by what is to come of it so close your eyes and rest. I can easily take care of the rest."

Meanwhile, there was quite a commotion going on at Castle Milford. Carriages, footmen, large cases full of women's garments were being shoved about as the headmistress of the house was trying her best to coordinate it all in this chaos.

"Lady Milford, I am very sorry to have inconvenienced you in this way. I do hope that you will accept my apologies."

"My Queen, it is always an honor to have you in our home. We were just questioning why we had no word from her Majesty in regards to our annual event. You know, we put on such a fuss every year to welcome all who are noble both here and abroad."

"Is it true, Lady Milford, that you expect an Ambassador from Northlands?"

"The Northlands?"

"She must mean, the Lord and Lady Krustov, milady."

"Why yes! Yes, yes, isn't it exciting! I mean, for a Winter Solstice to have such company! Thank gracious Andraste for such recognition."

"And they are bringing us their superb champagne! Everyone wants it and should if they expect their gatherings to be a success!"

"Very splendid than indeed! I'm told they are at the height of fashion as well! So I am very pleased with your invitation to celebrate here with all of you."

"And will the King be joining us all soon? I'm sure my husband would be very pleased to see him once more."

"Not right away, of course. He has been here for some time on business. Have you not seen him here, at all?"

"No, I'm afraid not? Should we have? My husband has informed me that he has been staying all of this time at the Arl's old place, with those, Grey Wardens, he says. I myself cannot understand why he would choose such dreadful accommodations. He is a very odd King, at best. What could he be doing over there that has any importance on the commerce of Amaranthine?"

"I wonder at that myself? However, he does seem to enjoy too much playing the soldier. I'm afraid he will never grow up and poor Fereldon will just fall by the wayside. Other Countries are sure to surpass us in time."

"Do not think so morbidly, Queen Beatrice. It is having a royal heir that troubles us the most. The King, he has done much for Ostagar. My husband feels he is on the right track for our Country. We must wait and see how everything turns out, shall we!"

"Your concerns weigh heavy on my mind as well. It would not please me more than to ease them if I can. But! I am here to lift your spirits and to tend to my husband the King, am I not!"

"Your stay here though is so brief?"

"This is a very busy time of the year, you understand. My ladies do not travel well in such frigid weather as some ladies do so it would seem."

"I quite understand some of your concerns, my Queen. I stay close to home during these cold Winter months as well. We do however take a holiday once a year to a much warmer climate as it were. It is quite advantageous my husband is quick to remind us with our living seaside. So this one luxury of ours is much enjoyed by our family each year."

"What a wonderful escape that must be? It reminds me too much of my homeland in Antiva. I have been too long away from it, so it would seem? It is not important because we have much to do if we are to be presented properly in this event. Please excuse me while I make the necessary preparations."

"Oh, of course! Please do! Ring if you find a need of anything, anything at all!"

"Very well, please excuse me." The Queen left eager to find some privacy from the curious Lady Milford.

"Oh, my Lady, what a fiasco this has all been."

"Have you made ready for my bath?"

"We have, but we are still unpacking your things, by the time I have you undressed, all should be in it's readiness."

"Good. Now, have you heard from Lady Newbury? I've no word yet from the King or his whereabouts. Surely by now he has sent word by his people about my arrival."

"Lady, Newbury, has just barely arrived here herself. Let us inquire with her."

"Please bring her here and I will ask the questions."

"As you wish, your Highness." She scrambled now across the vast room to interrupt the Lady in question for her attention."

"Lady Newbury, please, the Queen is in quite a temper, do not delay in speaking with her."

"I meant no disservice. I was just handed this letter only minutes ago myself. I haven't even had the time to read it through as of yet."

"Than, here, give it to me!"

"Wait! …er…."

The Lady-in-waiting read quickly through the letter, not too pleased with its' message but walking briskly toward the Queen anyways in her haste.

"Well? You seem very distracted by this letter of yours. Who wrote it?"

"Lord Teagan, it seems. His Majesty is out, riding in the country, or some sort. He isn't very clear here. He has been informed of your arrival and plans on meeting with you at the Ball, this evening."

"What! Does it say he is not to even escort his own queen to this event?"

"I can't believe it myself, your Majesty. Of course this explains my initial reaction upon reading it here."

"I don't know what to do with this man? He complains so much about what I do and where I go and here he is busy out riding, too bothered to greet his queen properly? He is probably somewhere in the dark woods!"

"He was not expecting you, your Highness. At least he has made plans to attend the Ball and will meet you. I'm sure he expects to arrive there in time to introduce you to the people."

"I would expect more than your reassurance of this fact. He is up to something. Ser Raynard has assured me of that but still he will not tell us what or where or with whom!"

"You worry too much Milady. Here, let us start with our preparations. The King, well, he is like all Kings who do not have an anchor to hold him to his keep. I do not think you find life so uncomfortable as it is, do you?"

"I prefer him out of my hair, if that is what you mean."

"Have you given up on siring any children at all?"

"I'd say he has given up on me! But if that is so, what is his recourse? To put that Teryn, Fergus on his throne? What a marvel that would be?"

"I don't even want to imagine such a thing! Please your Majesty let us move on from this."

"No, I will not! I think he plots to put that Cousland woman on my throne. It is well known he has fancied her from the start!"

"More than likely it will be her son, young Rodney who will take up the scepter, my Queen."

"What? He is a mere boy ... how can you … utter such thoughts in my presence?"

"I was merely projecting, my Lady, nothing more."

"Do less of that in my presence. What I want and what I am demanding now of you Lady Newbury is your reassurance that my King Theirin will be at my side when I arrive and properly introduce me. Tell me also, is it confirmed that Lady Gilmore will be attending this event also?"

"It has been rumored and we know she has put much effort into her appearance for tonight's event."

"As I expected. I never can trust these Grey Warden's or a Cousland to not first look after their own interests. Any other women I might be acquainted with?"

"The Lady Cousland, wife of the Teryn, is also to be in attendance we have had word."

"Wonderful, it will be a reunion of old friends than! Well, I will not be outnumbered or pushed aside either. The King has certain obligations to me, his Queen. I am here to remind him of sorts."

"Of course my Queen. You must though remind yourself that at least in the Lady Gilmore's situation, she, being a Grey Warden, is tainted as well. Not to mention there has yet to be a social event where the Bann has not escorted her to."

"Ah, yes the Bann Gilmore. Such a pity he is but a mere Bann, isn't it? Works in the fields though. How, quaint, isn't it that the Teryna's daughter would make such a choice."

"We should be grateful my Lady. Things would be much more trying here if she ever chose otherwise."

"Yes, I know and must you keep reminding of this? All she but needs to do is say the word and it will be done! I will be tossed aside! Who knows what would become of me and my family would be forever shamed by such actions!"

"Please, my Queen, this is too upsetting for you to think about. We have seen no wavering in the relationship between the Gilmore's for you to worry yourself over."

"It's just…well…damning…it is! How is it that she has two children while I have none! So as much as all of you want to pat my back and tell me pretty stories, we all know, she is still fertile and can become with child."

"But the King is tainted also! It really can never be, your Majesty. You worry over nothing."

"Nothing? As long as I am barren, I am nothing in the King's eyes."

"My Queen, please, all is not lost yet. We know the King has not spoken of your dismissal."

"No, but he will have to make a choice soon. If he chooses to take on another wife, I am dismissed. This is the law and we all know this. Lady Newbury, I expect you to follow up on this letter. I want to know where my husband has been laying down his head at night."

"We know this already, my Queen. He is at the Keep so it says here."

"I know better than to trust all that Teagan tells me. He and that Eamon, are always plotting away behind my back. It is well known that Eamon was the instigator who demanded that King Cailan put aside, Queen Anora. It is how things are done here in Fereldon.

This I know all too well!"

"Why do you doubt this fact though? I don't understand?"

"Because my husband wails about how unsuitable Vigil's Keep is for him to rest his head. All the while he is being bothered by this or that and he much prefers to sleep himself elsewhere when he is out here on an extended stay."

"Than why not right here, where the hospitality is so great? He enjoys being with the Grey Wardens. Maybe he has changed his mind?"

"Alistair? Hah! Oh, no, he is somewhere else at this time and I mean to know where. It is my duty to know and I answer to the people, the nobles and lords who inquire for his whereabouts. If he will not write to tell me these things than I must work on my own to adjust the matter. I will not allow him to just go out and hide away from me. That is where plots take place. I will not be caught unaware, I make this promise to you."

"My Lady, are you so sure you want to know where the King is? The news may not be so pleasant."

"I am expecting the worse of course. Anything less will be a relief. Do you understand me on this accord?"

"Very well, I do. Know that it will be done to your satisfaction than. I will leave here at once."

"As you should. Now I am ready for my bath and everything else better be."

Later in the afternoon the King returned to find a very impatient woman waiting for an audience with him. He walked past her as he returned to his room to unload his saddle bags. Than he swiftly flung off his hat and coat before even acknowledging the people waiting around trying to get his attention while he did this.

"Your Majesty! Please, you must address this issue right this instant!"

"No I don't. I just got back here. Whatever it is, it will wait until I am settled, won't it? Why don't you just pretend you didn't just see me walk into here if you must."

"Would that I could. For some reason you think I just make up these issues for you, just because I have nothing else better to do with my time. This issue won't wait."

"Persistent aren't you?"

"Just part of my job. This however is a part of your own."

"Very well, spit it out."

"I suppose you didn't notice, Lady Newbury is here, waiting for your attention."

"Not her! Tell, her I just got in and I am no mood to deal with any of her issues right now."

"No, this is something you better deal with. The Queen is not happy you did not choose to meet her when she arrived."

"She should have given me more time to re-arrange my schedule."

"Had you known earlier would you have really changed your plans?"

"No, but it is at least a good enough reason why I didn't do it."

"Her Majesty has also requested that you accompany her to the ball, this evening."

"Impossible. Next request."

"Will you at least wait to be presented with her to the waiting Court?"

"Hum…I suppose that is something I best not avoid. Tell her, if I haven't arrived yet, to wait for me and I will do that for her."

"Good. It would be unwise of you to snub her completely."

"I had no intension of doing such a thing. However, you know we are taking Tara with us and four is more than enough for us. Really, her Majesty needs an entire carriage just to lug around all of her "baggage" as it were."

"Your point is well taken. I will convey it to her right away. Oh, but Ser Raynard has told me that Newbury is a known snoop, so you best be careful of how you move around here in Amaranthine."

"Tell me, Teagan, how much do I really trust Ser Raynard with my affairs of late?"

"Not very much. Please, let us be very discreet in this matter. I only trust you, I and my brother on this matter at least."

"Very good. Exactly what I wanted you to say. My evening plans have been altered due to this sudden change in the Queen's demeanor. I'm not even going to tell you where I am going. Not that I don't trust you above all else."

"Is that wise?"

"It will have to work for this evening at least. As you say, too many ears and eyes will be on me."

"What about tags?"

"Ah, yes, they better be faster than I am. The lady and I will not be traveling together so that will hopefully throw off some of the riff, raff, I hope."

"It will help. Zeveran has reported that his task is obtainable and he anticipates everything will go well as planned."

"That is the most important part I am concerned about. How dangerous do you think it will be for her traveling this late at night?"

"Nothing is perfect, your Majesty. Zeveran is capable. I almost pity the bandits who would dare take on Lady Gilmore." He grinned back at him encouraging.

"Ha, ha, that is true. I don't even want to think about what she would do to them. Still, tell Zeveran I don't want a bunch of amateurs on this ride. If he must, bring along a Grey Warden or two. Just in case we find some reason to be concerned."

"I will forward your message. Best that the lady not have to ruin her pretty dress in a street fight."

"Oh, that would really upset her. Poor buggers. And enrage me. I really like it. I took an active part in its design. Do you think any of them would even survive the fight?"

"Odds are clearly against the fact. I will not pity them. To attack royalty is a promised execution. I myself will be grateful she took care of business in the moment, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, of course. Now though I am wishing I could pick her up myself. I only hope I am not putting her into danger."

"More than likely she will just be upset by the whole matter. Again, I couldn't even imagine her letting such men even live. Let us just plan for the worse and hope for the best, shall we?"

"I just don't like how things are coming together here lately. With Newbury here, I know she is expecting more from me than I am willing to offer to her. If the Queen cannot plan out her calendar properly she needs to take that up with her ladies. I have too much work to do to have to manage or jump when she bellows."

"I'm sure she is learning. Best she learn it now. Things will not get any better for her as time goes on. Gaining an heir for the throne is our priority. Her better judgment should be her guide not a foolish heart."

"Her heart? Does she really have one any longer? Hard to say? Just be nice about my refusal. I'm sure you will be thoughtful as ever."

"I will play my part. You know you can trust me, Sire."

"I do. I'm sorry, I am in rather a rush now. I have to be ready before Lady Tara returns from her hair dresser. So please get rid of Lady Newbury post haste. I don't want her around when I give Tara her jewels for this evening, please."

"That might be a little awkward. Let me move on. I have to be ready too."

"Then be gone with you!"

Alistair left his room to find Ser Raynard to help him get ready for the evenings events.

In the office that Alistair uses for his business, Lady Newbury waited impatiently. She found Ser Raynard to be of little use to her in finding out where the King had been out riding but at least he did come in looking as if he was doing exactly that. The horse master said indeed he left with his horse this afternoon, as did the Lady Gilmore but this was not an uncommon event as they often went out riding together in the afternoon. Nothing much else to be thought of by their actions than one that is common for most riders to do?

So she at least knew he does see Lady Gilmore. But that means little since they are old friends. Lord Teagan's fiancée had come back with him so he was out entertaining his lady friends this afternoon so it was not unusual that he didn't accompany the two other riders either.

"Excuse me, Lady Newbury? I have finally been able to speak to his Majesty about your Queen's concerns and he has answered your inquiries. Unfortunately, due to the demands of this evenings events he was unable to meet with you himself."

"He is pushing the cart a little hard isn't he than? Getting in this late when he must know he has responsibilities he should be attending himself to."

"I'm sorry, milady. He suggested that if you want him to play escort, you will have to be better managers of her scheduling, perhaps? We were not expecting her Highness at this event so it has been business as usual. You should be aware that the King has a lot of work out here that he had to have a direct hand in to accomplish."

"As does her Majesty. It is not so uncommon for her to change her plans when the King also does so, at the drop of a hat. Often as it is."

"It is his prerogative. Now due to her very late arrival the King will not be able to arrive with the Queen at tonight's Ball. He feels that she has brought along enough women that it would be best that she travels to the event with her ladies. He will however be delighted to present her to Court. If she happens to arrive before he does he asks that she wait for his arrival."

"What? Oh she will not be pleased with this. No, not at all. Please inform his Majesty that she will be very unhappy with these arrangements. It is so, so, so improper!"

"However it is how it must be this evening. Her Majesty is welcome to present herself if this pleases her. The King will understand."

"Oh, what does he care?"

"A good question you will have to ponder I'm afraid on your own. Your Queen is hardly following any protocol by her own demands with little warning. I'm afraid she should know by now, the King is not easily swayed by an unappreciative Queen."

"An unappreciative Queen? Oh please now Lord Teagan, we all know how things are now between these two. The King has all but put her Ladyship aside when she is in her greatest of need for his understanding."

"The King is doing what he must to keep this kingdom together in one piece. You also know what he is facing for his future. If I were you, I would advise her Majesty to practice patience with grace and some understanding of her own. Know that the King holds no bad feelings in her regards. If he feels she is tripping him up in his attempts to fulfill his obligations this will have an adverse effect on her Majesty's place here in the Kingdom of Fereldon."

"Are you threatening her Majesty? Can even you do such a thing considering your place in this Country?"

"I can do much in regards to this Country. Because it is my Country. The people answer to us and I am the King's right hand. I speak only in the best interest of the Queen. She is well aware of her purpose here. What her marriage was meant to bring but never did. I only speak to help you, help her, understand that we do not appreciate her meddling in his affairs. Again, if she continues on this course, he will be forced, by her own hand, to take matters into his own hands. I promise the results will not be very pleasant."

"As if her Majesty has such thoughts in her head! Rest assured she only wanted to provide a proper escort for his Majesty. She realizes she was perhaps too negligent in this service to her King. Her loyalty is to the people of Fereldon."

"Good, that is what we like to hear. You may leave now and inform the Queen of this evenings arrangements."

"Uhm…does his Majesty plan on returning this evening with the Queen … after tonight's festivities?"

"It is his plan to do so. However he is very busy so this may change. Please try to be understanding that right now he is making his own preparations to leave 's Amaranthine. So settling matters here is his first priority."

"This at least will please her Majesty. Than I will be on my way. Thank you for addressing these pressing matters for us."

"It was my pleasure, Lady Newbury. Please excuse me." Teagan got up and waited to see the Lady finally leave his presence.

He caught up with another Grey Warden in their order to ask him to make sure she leaves the Keep and to report back to him when she does.

It is about an hour later when Lady Tara arrived to the Keep ready to be dressed for the evenings event. She was greeted by two of her first year Wardens who volunteered to help her get ready for the evening.

"Lady Tara! Why look at you now? I can hardly recognize you!"

"Seriously! Such a fine lady you turned out to be!"

"This is nothing. Wait until you see me all dressed up! Of course, I want to look wonderful for my Bann, don't I?"

"She is such a flirt isn't she? Than again that Bann?"

"I know you just know he must be the worst of the two!"

"I promise you, we compete quite regularly for that title! Dancing in his arms, I feel just like a teenager once again! I was so in love with him. How rare it was when I had such a pleasure. Sometimes, I would even pretend the partner I was dancing with was him. Than of course the young man would say something to me and simply break the enchanted spell that I was under."

"Don't you hate a spoil sport!"

"Not really such a nice game to play is it?"

"When you are not allowed to dance with the man that you really love? I was forced into these situations, so I tried to make the best of a bad situation."

"We have all done things we aren't all that proud of haven't we?"

"Maybe you have!"

"I'm sure you have just as well! You can't fool me!"

"Don't bother. It matters not now. I have my prince and I am his princess. In our little kingdom we rule fairly. And we have two beautiful children to show off how much we love each other so!"

"I don't know how you can be parted so with them for this long of a time?"

"It must be very difficult?''

"It is. But my time here is almost over. Tonight is for my Bann. They may have some of the rest of my time later."

"Here than my lady, let us help you into these fine clothes."

"I almost wish we could go with you this evening."

"In a few years you should be able to earn an invitation. So much of this will be business oriented. Even my Bann will be forced to discuss business some of his time there. Unfortunately, we never really escape such things even at social events. It is just the distance between us that demands such attention to details. At least I am guaranteed at least a few dances with my very dashing husband. That is all that I ask."

"Is that all he will ask of you tonight?"

"Ha, ha well, he is my husband. I'm sure he will have other demands to make of me as well. At least you know I will be very happy to do whatever pleases him. He is a very good husband to me."

"So it seems? You have more than one man who seems quite taken with your charms, milady. I believe it was the King himself who purchased this dress for you did he not?"

"As well as the shoes and this lovely stole to go with it."

"I have many good friends to be thankful for. I wasn't planning on attending this event, so the King did have this made for me so that I could also attend. My office does entitle me to certain luxuries. Practice hard ladies. One day you may be forced to face such a danger. Make sure you are prepared so you too will triumph in my stead. That is what all of this training is all about after all."

"We know this. I'm just rather impressed. I can't help it. To be favored by the King, well, it is something else!"

"She is so star stricken. It's a wonder she isn't bouncing off of walls more often isn't it?"

"Maybe so? Here let me look at this dress on me. Oh, my, this is something isn't it? Rory is sure to be pleased with it." She mentioned as she turned to see how the back flounce dipped down her back as it did the front of her dress. Covering up how uncovered her back really was.

"Ah, here, could you please attach this chain to the other side of my dress? It will help to keep the bodice aligned properly for me when I must turn as we dance."

"I see, sorry I missed it. I can see how that might be a problem for you."

"Still you will be feeling a little awkward whenever you must bow down won't you?"

"Luckily, a lady is allowed to curtsey, rather than just bow. For very obvious reasons as this dress clearly shows."

"He'll get enough of a view to please him I would hope."

"Taking into consideration that he knows me quite well, I am only making a show of covering myself."

"I suppose you could look at it that way now can't you?"

"How strange to have a man know you so well? Still hard for me to imagine such things? Really, my currant interests are just in improving my fighting skills. I haven't time for much else. We have so much still to learn from this place."

"It is a library of mysteries isn't it?"

"I'm happy that you have found your places here than. I'm afraid I am the author of some of these tales you will be studying. We really did learn so much in the moment. It only though has made my relationship with my fellow Warden's that much more important to me."

"To live through such things though? I stand here looking at you, so much the Lady that people actually bow down to you in greeting and think to myself how can this be the same lady?"

"But experience has shown you that it is in fact very true. I hope it teaches you that in a Blight, all of us will be called on to fight. For those of us who call ourselves Grey Wardens, the burden is even greater. If I didn't fight there would be no kingdom for us to rule over would there be?"

"No. We are grateful that you did not shirk your duties, milady. I am sure all of Fereldon is as well."

"They are good enough to me and my family. Now, let me put on this stole. Hum…look at this will you?"

"I suppose it will do best to block the wind than actually keep you really warm will it?"

"It does seem that way. Obviously it was meant to purposely be somewhat alluring. Well, ladies, does it give off the right effect?"

"For a woman who is out to seduce her husband, the dress is doing it's job."

"Most of all it isn't taking away from what she already has to offer to the man, that I can reassure you."

"I am sure than he will be pleased with it. Now I must go see the King. I am leaving with his party and I promised to meet him at his office."

"What a burden to have to answer to royalty all of the time? Here, don't forget your purse!"

"Does this wrap help any? I mean in protecting my modesty?"

"No, not really."

"I like the rabbit fur."

"It's pretty but it doesn't look very warm, Commander."

"No, it really doesn't. I wish it hugged my shoulders better. It's rather snug too! Nothing can be done for it now I'm afraid. It's all I have here that is appropriate for the occasion."

"We humble servants will go back to our studies and await your report upon your return."

"Don't wait up for me dears. I won't be returning here tonight. Even if I did, I would hardly be alone now would I?"

"Dressed like that, no, I couldn't imagine it being so. No matter what effort you might attempt at to do so otherwise."

"So true. Have a good evening ladies."

Tara left them as she cautiously walked across the wooden floor boards, carefully lifting her dress up so that it would not trip her up as she made her way first down the stairs from her rooms to the other side where the King has taken on rooms of his own.

"Lady Gilmore! What a lovely site you truly are in such finery!"

"Arl Teagan, I can see you too have spared no expense in dressing yourself up in finery of your own! I'm not sure these people are ready to revel with true royalty this night!"

"That may be my Lady but we ourselves will make the most of the evening shall we not?"

"We shall indeed, Arl Teagan, Lady Loche. How lovely you look this evening. It is such a pleasure to see you with us once again."

"Thank you, Lady Gilmore. I'm afraid I will simply disappear once you make your presence known this evening! Rightly so though because you are so lovely."

"Please don't worry yourself, my dear Emma. It will be hard for any of us to outshine his Majesty at any event."

"Only because they will all be looking to me to solve all of their problems for them. Tonight though, I plan on spending as much time with you lovely ladies, as much as I possibly can! Such beauty was never meant to be wasted or ignored!"

"We will see Emma who gets the most attention tonight shall we? It will be our little contest. Just between us!"

"Very well than! I still think King Theirin will win out in the end. Let us see how this all will turn out."

"As if any of us would dare compete with Alistair? I still know my place." He grinned back to please the two ladies.

"I do have a certain something don't I? I'll not apologize if women find me attractive."

"It is beyond his control, my friends! I am grateful to be relieved of such a heavy burden to the people of Fereldon. Why even the men can't help but find him almost ravishing beyond compare!"

"Surely she jests! And until I change genders, she is left with the burden of being the main distraction for the majority of nobles in our fair Kingdom."

"Than perhaps I will be thrown rudely off of my pedestal by the fairer, Lady Loch? I humbly, bow down from my pedestal for your reign as Fereldon's most worshipped!"

"Oh, such talk! I'm afraid being a correspondent for a foreign Queen is hardly as impressive a status as being named the Heroine of Fereldon!"

"No? Oh bother…it isn't an honor I really look forward to most of the time. If we have need to gather up an army to fight a dangerous foe, I am more than willing to take up my banners and do my duty. But in all other things, I am honored to be the Arlessa of Amaranthine and my husband's wife."

"Because being an Arlessa is so low an honor in this Kingdom. Let us move along my dear. This is a bet that will not be solved by our standing around here for the rest of the evening." They all laughed at his honest words of wisdom. "Please, Emma, let us be on our way, We will meet the two of you at the platform for the carriage."

"Of course. Please excuse us for the moment. Now Tara, if you would follow with me, I still have something for you to wear this evening for me."

"Alistair, I'm not going into your bedroom. Whatever it is, it can be given to me right here where I am standing."

"Why must you be so stubborn? Very well, we haven't the time to debate this. Just wait in my office for me to rejoin you than." He left to retrieve his gifts hastily than to return to her side once again.

"Here I am! I cannot believe you weren't expecting these gifts from me?"

"Actually, I was. I remember the tailors saying something about jewelry but I didn't know what to expect from you or when."

"I see? Well, never mind. Maybe I should have come up with some provocative way to present such fine gifts for you to wear but ah, well, I have already been rewarded. You can show your appreciation for the effort and expense I went to find such rare gifts later on tonight. Just knowing you are wearing all of this for me, pleases me so much.

Here, now it is to my advantage that I am so much taller than you actually are. They made these stars just at my request so I could pin them into the top of your hair, just like so. So now your hair will glitter in the lights like the many stars we use to enjoy so much late in the night sky. Though these are a pretty touch to your beautiful hair, this necklace, I've never seen anything so beautiful except for in my own bedroom late at night. Even the snowy white ground sparkles in the bright sunlight does it not? Now with these fine gifts, so will you shine, my love. Stand still now, I'm not too skilled with these type of earrings. There, I've got the first one, and now, the other one. Here too, is a ring. Now hold out your right hand. They say that the ring finger on your left hand is the one closest to your heart. I know right now I cannot hold your heart but here, at least, I can claim to have held your hand, in many instances, in both good and bad times. Not too many men in this lifetime can make such claims. I want you to know and remember with this ring, I will always treasure this hand as if it too held my heart within it. Know that every time you leave me you take my heart always with you. This is my promise and the proof that I will also always be true to my word and answer to you whenever you need me. I love you, Tara, and always I will be wishing that you are mine and mine alone. Even if it may never be in this lifetime. I have trusted you with all that I hold dear to me because of this love I have for you in my heart." Alistair finished slipping the ring onto her finger and than raised her hand to kiss it tenderly.

She stood there trying so hard to hold back her tears but only barely. Why does he do this to her when he knows her heart belongs irreversibly to another man?

Alistair bent down, lifting up her chin and started to kiss her. He held her head so firmly that she could not refuse him without putting up quite a fight. So she gave in and kissed him back. He needed this and she knew it would be much worse to turn him away in the moment. His gifts were, overwhelming. Anyone who guesses that they came from him was sure to think the very worst of her intensions. She can only imagine Rory's reaction when he sees this? Hopefully she can distract him from it's finery enough to win him over with her charms alone.

"Oh, Alistair, you are impossible! Now I must find a mirror, my makeup must be a mess!"

"So like a woman you can be at times! I like you much better when you are more natural and spontaneous myself."

"If that is so than why go to such expense for a mere ball? I'm almost embarrassed to be seen wearing all of this?"

"And here I went to the trouble of making up such an extravagant speech just for you. Here, let me get a better look at you." He stood back momentarily to admire her finished appearance.

"Alistair, this is embarrassing…"

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable. You are just so beautiful. I've seen you at what is probably your very worst but still, it never could diminish how much I have come to love and admire you. So much."

"I can only imagine, Alistair. You look very well yourself but than you always do. These type of compliments are wasted on one such as me. I appreciate your thoughtfulness but you know it only makes me think more of my husband. I'm sure you rather I not do that in the moment. Please don' t tell me Teagan wrote out those sentiments for you beforehand?"

"Ha, ha, that would be awkward now wouldn't it? No, it came in the moment when I was thinking of what I wanted you to look like tonight. Don't look at me like that! I'm telling you the truth. Even I don't tell him everything. Some things I know should just be between the two of us don't you think?"

"Yes, I do. Oh, this will just have to do! Now before you make me start crying again let us not make Teagan and Emma have to wait any longer on us!" Oh please let my husband be there waiting for me, least I faint clear away from all of this drama and grief! Tara thought to herself as her King led her down and then over to the stables where the coach was sure to be waiting on them.

In a borrowed cabin by the beach, Bann Gilmore was fussing nervously with his dress pants as he tried to pull them down over his knees properly.

"Really, my Bann, just let me get to these. That is what I am here for."

"I'm sorry, it's just you didn't see the dress Tara is wearing tonight."

"No, is it something so out of the ordinary?"

"It's my wife. Since when did she ever wear anything ever ordinary?"

"True, she does feel a dress should express oneself in some meaningful way doesn't she?"

"That's a rather intriguing description. It looks to me that these days, then again I believe it has been this way since her coming of age, she dressed more to dominate my attention."

"That is not too unfortunate an outlook on her part wouldn't you say?"

"If I was the only man at this event I might not feel so uneasy about her doing this. However I am not."

"True but I still believe you are the only man she tries to impress with her appearance. In the case of women they tend to try to compete with others in attendance also. It could be in their nature to feel the need to hold their spouses attention better than any other woman who might catch their eye during such events."

"Fredrick, of course you are too practical in your thinking. We men cannot be seen as anything different under that light, can we? For do we not dress well to prove our worth and station as being worthy of attention. Why even the foolish peacocks will try their best to be as outlandish as possible given such a gathering of nobles and successful businessmen."

"Quite right, ser. At least this coat is handsome enough to not embarrass you or your lady at this event."

"I could feel confident in your assessment if I had the opportunity to purchase something new. Alistair has been giving my wife too much attention of late."

"You mean the King, correct?"

"I know no other man by that name."

"Right. Is there a reason other than the fact that she serves as the arlessa and Warden-Commander? You both have worked steadily together when the King calls upon you two to service on some matters of state."

"Would that he forgot about us more often. Let me just say that he has been very generous with my wife of late. Enough so to give me pause and reason to fear what she might be wearing when I hopefully can meet up with her in time to be presented with her."

"I see …yes, I hope you don't mind but I cannot help but realize everything that has been taking place this last month. It has been unusual compared to how you both are known to conduct your business out here."

"Unbelievably so. If you can see this so easily, I'm convinced so do many others. I wish I could be more frank with you, Fredrick, but at the present time the fewer people who are involved in this situation of ours, we feel is for the better."

"I understand your reasoning, my Bann. Know that I will support whatever decisions you have made. It is not my place to question your actions. I only interject my thoughts if I think it will be of some benefit to you. I do not do so to sway your choices or to influence them on any important matter."

"I'll try to remind myself of that when you do. I have always appreciated what you have had to share, Fredrick. You know, above all others, I trust you the most when it comes to caring for my own family. I do not have as much trust these days in our king. He takes too much of a personal interest in Tara than is proper. I can respect their friendship. Tara and I have both been very honest with each other to avoid jealous tirades between us.

Unfortunately, his admiration for my wife once again teeters on the boundaries' of what is acceptable and what is not."

"So it is that situation once again that has you so insecure with your appearance. You are the father of her children. That often holds more importance then merely a husband to a good many women when it comes to men. That does not reassure you that your bond is good?"

"I have no doubts in my mind that my wife loves me. It is how far Alistair will go to try to test our bonds."

"He is trying or hoping they can be broken. Is this your real concern?"

"I don't think he can break us but it is the extent he is willing to go to bend them as far as he can."

"How much is your own life in danger because of this, my Bann? Now I am growing concerned about your safety. Your father and I are getting rather old to be suiting up in your defense. We will not see you fall though as long as we can wield a sword or call to raise an army of own in your defense."

"I just don't know, Fredrick. I think I am able to defend myself and protect myself from any serious harm. At least I know our children are safe. I don't feel he would hurt Tara out of anger or her resistance to his demands. I hope not."

"I cannot say it hasn't been done though, my lord. Men can get very angry and some let their anger rule them. Especially when a woman or man that they desire does not respond to their wishes."

"As you say. These are just trying days for us, Fredrick. So please don't let our moods influence too much your opinion of the two of us at the present time. Fereldon is going through some difficult times and we, no matter how much we prefer to stay out of it, are bound up and wrapped too tightly within it all to hope to avoid our own parts we have to play in it."

"I understand. Your bravery through all of this makes us very proud. It is my thinking that even tonight, it may not seem you have your wife's full attention, worry not. When put to the test, has she ever really failed you in any way?"

"No, never. For such a lady to give her husband so much of her attention is unheard of. That has been the catalyst that secures our bond of marriage. Her commitment to it, that has kept my love for her as strong and real as it has ever been before."

"This I feel is the truth. Both of you have done a fine job at keeping your relationship strong. It does your father and I so proud to see that it has remained so. Of course because we all are in love with your children. We would do whatever is in our power to keep the two of you together. It is that you still love each other that touches us the most, Roland. For you see, we two, the old Bann and I, lost our wives before their time. I miss my wife daily, this is true. I know it is the same for your father. This is why we all try to work as much like a family as we can, to keep you both alive. It is not just because we understand all too well what becoming Grey Wardens means. If through our efforts we can preserve these precious little children a life growing up with their beloved parents; we will make whatever sacrifices you demand of us to make it so."

"That is very touching of you to say. I hope you know I will not give her up without a fight. All right, you have made some good points here. I know, right now, I am fighting to keep my wife. A husband shouldn't have to even take such things into consideration but a man would be foolish to ignore such attempts being made to break-up his own marriage if they are so easy to behold."

"It has come to this then you think? I am sorry to hear you utter such a statement. This always has been our greatest of fears for the two of you. She is so high up there, Roland. She cannot avoid attracting so much attention from those who know they would profit in turning her away from you. These type of men have no concern for another man's children or home. They are only seeking out an opportunity to improve their fortunes."

"If that was the only motivation left to try to woo my wife's affections away from me. I might than be able to bribe such a fellow to seek out other available prospects. The king does not challenge me for a need of funds."

"No, I can see that. He is lonely and her friendship to him is quite valuable. There are other reasons why she might be more attractive to him. I thought because she is, well, pardon my saying this but her being tainted, doesn't that protect her from the king turning to her for any other interest of his own?"

"Its complicated at best. Here, it was not my intention to involve you in my own affairs. I know you must have your own to deal with."

"Not near as much as you do now that I am more or less retired from most of the more dramatic stages of life. I do not mean to push you on these matters. Only to aid you in whatever means that I can to help you win the day. The two of you have been married for some time now but even though you both pursue different interests at times, I see your being here presently as a sign that neither one of you is ready to let anything or anyone come between you both."

"Like I said, I will not give up the fight. If I find I might be defeated in one arena I will find another opportunity to prove the winner. Fortunately, so far, I have not found an enemy I cannot put down. This one is just a man but I cannot fight him as I would any other foe. The temptation at times sometimes seem like more than I can stand. I know I must think of my families future before acting out so rashly. So far, he has not dared to confront me face to face on this matter, nor has he directly sent others to do his dirty work.

It is that he can fight me using her. That is the damning part about it all. He knows I can only protect her so much. This is what has me at odds with myself more than anything else.

She will not give up her duties or responsibilities to simply settle down and play a farmers wife. It matters not how much coin I have gathered up. She views security on a much grander scale than most women do. She insists on playing a role in securing all of Fereldon. This is what I must find a way to deal with."

"It is not a woman's duty to have to play such a role in life. One who has her own children who need her attention must be given some leave in regards to their upbringing. I agree wholeheartedly that the king has placed too heavy a burden on top of her shoulders. We can all see how it does weigh her down. I hope you can find some way to make her see, there are others who should be doing this. It should not always be her calling to have to solve all of Fereldon's troubles on her own."

"She is not alone in this task. It is not an easy life. We both knew this but because neither one of us have blinded ourselves to this fact we have been able to do what must be done and keep our relationship solid. I just fear … listen to me say that word …with such hesitation! All right, we both know it is true. No use denying the obvious is there? I fear what the breaking point will be for either of us. With so many working against us trying to ruin us only because it pleases them to make us both suffer so much."

"There will always be those type of people. I just have to believe, my Bann, that as long as you both make the honest effort to spend time together, your happiness is secured. Often when relationships do falter it is when one of both of you give up trying. I do not see this being the case today is it?"

"No, not at all. At least not on my part. When last we were together all was well. It was such a brief visit between us. I cannot shake this morbid feeling of walking into the room one day only to find my love has abandoned all hope of our staying together. I see all of the hall laughing at me for I am the fool who thought I could succeed in putting them all down so soundly by stealing the heart of so fair a princess."

"You have always had such an imagination, Roland."

"Not withstanding my insatiable need to reach all of my goals in life. I felt I had lost her forever at one point in my life. To be given another opportunity to woo and actually wed with her? It was the fulfillment of my most fondest, farfetched dreams. There was no arrogance in the taking of her for my wife. As long as she has me convinced it is not a burden on her to live as such I will play the fool. ."

"We men always are made to play the fool for the love of a woman. Fortunately, in our case's it is only one of them who carries around our hearts and squeezes the blood out of them."

"The Maker makes it impossible for any of us to resist our desire for these lovely creatures. I am not seeking any cures to rid me of my love for her. Only that I can persevere through it all. How could I ever face our children's judgment if I were to lose her after all of these years we have shared together?"

"It is my fondest wish that you will never know such suffering my lad. Do not turn from your children if such an event ever takes place in your life. Always keep in mind that they are the very best of your both. Never waste or leave them wanting for a father as well as for a mother. Taking care of you is the closest I have ever come to caring for another child as if it was one of my very own. How your father does dote on those children of yours. He looks to your daughter especially, with the love he so wanted to give to his own that was lost to him. It has been a joy for us all that you share their childhoods along with us old men."

"The both of you spoil our children with little restraints. We are very grateful for your care in keeping them safe. It brings us little worry knowing they are being well cared for when we must answer to our duties away from the Bannorn. I admit too, our marriage might not have survived if we had so little time to be together. If only because in my service I am able to protect her from any great harm. Hopefully I can keep doing so without finding myself locked up in one of Alistair's fancy dungeons

"It is understood, my Bann. Just as we mean to protect you from any unrighteousness perpetrated against you to undo what the Maker has brought together. I know you have lost children along the way but the Maker still saw to it that we have the two to watch over each other. Even when we must accept that we all are to lose their parents so prematurely. I hope you feel safe. I may be elderly but I am not so old or feeble, to be prevented from finding a remedy for that sort of indignity. We will not tolerate even the king locking you up without due cause. Your own wife will not allow such a move on his part will she?"

"I hope not! Tara is always concerned about the well-being of our children. If only for that reason will she insist on having me released; by whatever means is necessary. She will not leave them so unguarded. I know we can trust all of you to look well over our children. We are not in denial of how many of our enemies and those who would see Fereldon suffer by bringing them to harm. At least, I still feel confident in my ability to sway her feelings enough to convince her that our children need their father's protection."

"Ah now, see? All of this doubting on your part is just some folly of your making. Are you really so neglected by your wife that you cannot find any better way to occupy your time?"

"I do not muse so out of boredom. At least I don't think so? More that I have too much time to think because our duties are keeping us apart right now."

"This I can reason with. I'm sure you know the remedy for that sort of ailment that you now are suggesting? It is not common for the two of you become so separated in this manner. This is why I was slightly concerned over why you two would make such a schedule? I see now why these doubts are creeping inside of you. For you too, are not so much in agreement with these plans but merely went along to keep the peace between both of you."

"Now it makes sense to you doesn't it? And I am tired. Probably because I have had to maneuver around like a bloody banshee just to spend any time at all with my own wife. I do see others who are not so diligent as far as spending time with their spouses and the trouble that it brings with it. Whenever I have time to spend with our children, I am acutely reminded of how important my relationship with Tara means to me."

"Does she not share this view with you?"

"Up until now, I would say we are in agreement. But others, as I have mentioned are plotting against us, I mean me. This feeling that I might fail her in some way is more pronounced now. It might just be because I am getting older. It is so easy to let my work steal away at my time I fear. When we are together neither of us lacks the attention of the other for very long. That might just be it."

"My lord, it must be more than this to put you in such a mood as I find you in tonight. I did question, as did your father, why you felt such an urgent need to attend this type of function. We were sure it was merely a publicity call on the arlessa's part. If it was something she felt keenly about it would have turned up on your own social calendar. Situations like this one tend to come up and can be viewed harshly if one snubs them when distinctly called upon to answer to those you must do business with. The letter your wife sent home explained it as such. We both knew something more must be to these odd changes in your agendas' Some hidden purpose must be keeping your children at home and you away from her so much.

Now you confess that the king is restless. At least it explains your own sudden urgency. It is also why I insisted on coming out here by myself. Your father only trusts me when it comes to family matters that we feel are of a more serious nature."

"So my father pushed you to come out to baby-sit me and keep me out of trouble is that it?"

"One way of seeing things I suppose. I am more motivated to want to see you safe from harm. Seeing now our fears have finally manifested themselves, I am tempted to send out a request for a more formal escort."

"Please don't bother. I rather see them at my home protecting our children and my father from any harm. I survived the Joining already. Nothing can protect you from something like that!"

"No but we will try. That was something we could only seek the Maker for his protection of you for. At least we have never turned a blind eye to all that you managed to get yourself caught up in. Your decision to marry into this family was one we found very difficult to have to bear just as much. You were too young and strong-willed to see things any other way but to marry this woman. How you always want to make things come out to be by your own design. These problems of yours, as you pointed out, are common when noble families must plan out their movements to preserve their wealth and power. The rules you and I might live by are not the same. When it comes to royalty, the stakes, the risks they are willing to take can become deadly."

"I know this. I have not blinded myself from anything either that is going on around here. It has always been rather your intent to know everything that is happening, both in the public eye as well as the private one, I have noticed through the years."

"I hope that doesn't disappoint you? Being a seasoned adventurer it is in our best interest to keep well informed of where good opportunities are coming along. Just as it is even more important to save your skin and your assets to know when treachery is afoot. One tends to live longer when they show an interest in these matters we think."

"I know. I only withhold information to spare my family any unnecessary concerns. Danger is an active part of our lives serving as Grey Wardens. To keep reminding you of this doesn't ring as an urgent need for attention. I know that my wife is the source of much gossiping. For any array of reasons, in every season of the year. I will clean-up what I must to preserve her family name and our own. You must know than or at least suspect that I insisted on being here for that very reason. I didn't dare miss this event. So many things can go wrong right now. I might even be preventing the onset of a war by doing so."

"What is your concern, Roland?"

"For one, leaving my wife without an escort leaves her open further for all kinds of speculation in regards to our relationship. I also know that the situation between the king and the queen is a precarious one. If my wife appears or is imagined to this woman to be a threat to her she may choose to bring her into harms way.

This gossiping is also not good for business. We depend too much on our trade here in Amaranthine. I also find that keeping up good relations here is a benefit to those from Hunter Fell who come out here seeking further employment opportunities. I'll not allow my reputation or that of my family to be blemished by idle nobles or roguish bards spinning away at poor tales sang about us that show no merit with their words. At least without calling them out for spreading such lies in regards to us."

"The stakes are very high than. All of Fereldon knows or at least has come to believe our queen is barren. The king has no other choice but to find a suitable mate to take up her position in her place. We had hoped that your wife's condition would turn the king's attention away from her but her bearing two successful births cannot go unnoticed by those whose business it is to make note of these things. Your father as well reminds me often enough about your confession that the king has shown a keen interest in your lady. That did not seem to go away judging by the letters she still draws from the king himself. Letters that were more of a personal nature that often did not go through the hands of those who would normally handle his business correspondents."

"So you have come to the conclusion that something is wrong. You already think the king has a hand in the making of it."

"We knew of the king's rider being sent out and the letters that were sent to your lady. It had to have been a summon or you both would not leave us for Vigil's Keep without the children. They have nothing but good reports of their visits out there so you would not be leaving them behind to spare them any discomfort in traveling to Amaranthine.

What concerned us the most was our knowing that you were being sent away without Lady Tara. Not to leave her with your children but to bring her to the Vigil's Keep where the king has been working for some time on some sea faring projects of his. We know this because of previous inquiries sent to us for investment purposes. As well as proposals that have been coming in here steady enough for sending our crops abroad to potential new clients.

The intent seemed to us as too well planned out. Of course we could not be sure of any wrong doing or who was the real author of this plot. We could only determine that it had to be something serious to draw you both away from the Bannorn so suddenly like this."

"It could very well have been a darkspawn problem you know."

"If that were the case why would you be sent out to recruit rather than to stand up against them?"

"If allies were needed but no, you have a point. I would hardly be seeking out new recruits before facing any threat the darkspawn might conjure up in a more direct fashion first."

"So what have you deduced is really going on with us instead?"

"We have all sorts of wild ideas. The old Bann cannot seem to rest his head because so many scenarios come to mind to trouble him with."

"Which explains my own imagination being what it is I might point out.

You are right that something is seriously afoot. This whole situation could very well have been created as a means to steal my wife right out from under me. Or at least give the appearance of that. They may be plotting something with my wife, that I am not noble enough to be a part of. This too happens from time to time just to shove me in my place.

At least now I am a Grey Warden. It has been deemed though that I must show the appearance of a new Warden. Prove myself worthy enough before I am to be established within Tara's Elite Guard."

"That is just foolishness. You fought with the king. You fought and survived the Blight, the Civil War, such protests against your record are purely …."

"Political, right? Tara did protest this move but even her standing Commanders felt it would go over better if I eased my way in rather than just pushed aside all of those eager for quick advancement. In this I don't find the benefit of protesting against it too much. Tara and I agree it will not take me long to prove to them why I should be put into such a position. She assures me as well that if she must be called to march out there will be a place for me besides her as well."

"So much strife even in such an exclusive order of soldiers. I hope now you understand why your father and I chose to be our own employers in the day. We fought alongside conscripted soldiers often enough during the Orlesian Wars but on our own contracts."

"Yes, I believe your resume spoke for itself. I'm not sure how you were to convince those who were not so familiar with your work?"

"We just dragged around a dragon carcass with us. Nothing speaks louder than proof does it?"

"Very funny, Fredrick. I could really use a domesticated dragon. It would make traveling with a family a lot easier. Tara is never agreeable when forced to ride along in a carriage. Not since she has proven to be a competent horsewoman any ways."

"This independent stance of hers is taking its toll on her now isn't it? I'm curious as to why you went along with the king's request if you feel he is pressuring your wife to put you aside like that?"

"Fredrick, as I mentioned earlier, there are things in this lifetime that are beyond my control. I must make choices too, that are in the best interest of my family. Besides, Tara answers for herself.

Maybe this is all just a wicked test made up by the Maker to prove ourselves to others, possibly even to ourselves.

I am not happy to find myself put into this place right now but as you can see, I am not giving up without a fight. It was fortunate to have this cabin put at my disposal. There are too many things going on at Vigil's Keep right now and it means a lot to my wife to have a place nearby where she can run off to and we are allowed some time together.

It is not right of me to even complain about having the opportunity to escort my lovely wife to a social event where she is presented as an honored guest. Events are taking shape that could cloud the opinions of people who look up to us and respect our choices in life. The queen was not expected to show-up for this event leaving the king without a suitable escort. If I fail to show up it is too convenient for him to take the arm of my wife and present her by his side. Such a move will cause all kinds of rumors and possibly bring about those other worries I brought up with you."

"Yes, I can clearly see your concern here. If the people see these two together and it brings about a favorable showing from the guests at the ball …."

"It will boost the king's confidence in trying to steal my wife from me. One way or the other. She is a strong woman but I cannot deny that he has too many things to use to try to bring about her favor towards him. I thought all of this was behind us but from the reports Tara has given me, he is worse than ever."

"How so?"

"Gifts, he insist on her receiving. Demands on her time. I am told even the dress she will be wearing, as well as whatever jewelry he managed to pick up, is all of his making. She has cooperated to keep the peace at the Keep. She has spent her time training and visiting with our friends. We actually have had some good time to spend together but no more than a day or two. At the most."

"When is she to return to the Bannorn?"

"Actually, in a few more days. It will never be soon enough to please me. Alistair is going too far to put my wife on display under the guise of rewarding her for this or that cause. He is using his position to take advantage of her. I can tell the pressure is getting to her and I can hardly contain my growing resentment of the king for putting her at such a great disadvantage.

It will be such a bittersweet homecoming having to make my journey back home without her by my side. I cannot help but feel like I am leaving her when she needs me."

"Then why not delay yourself for a few days time?"

"No, though I do want to wait we both are in agreement that it is not reason enough to not return to our children. It was so difficult to leave when I had only been home for a night. Every time my daughter begs for me to lift her up I want to take her with me and keep her from any harm. I know she is safe with you but she still feels like I am abandoning her. They are growing up so fast.

We can't even make up our minds where it is best to send Rodney off to. Neither one of us wants to see him leave us. It never seems to be enough time that we are allowed to spend together as a family."

"They do grow-up fast and ask for the two of you often enough. I know it won't be too many years now before I will see my own son suited up in heavy armor eager to take on whatever will cross his path. Which scares me to death. The things I did when I was just a lad? Fergus and I couldn't seem to resist to just go out into the Wilds. We were eager to flush out a foe only to test our skills in taking them down. We made such a game of it not really taking into affect just yet what the value of a life truly is."

"I would think the teryn was quick to remedy that viewpoint of yours."

"He tried the best that he could. I grew up and took in the lessons the teryn taught us seriously enough. I only hope that I can keep my son steady enough so that he too will have the opportunity to fall in love and build a good family of his own."

"I think that is many father's wish. I know we still wish this kind of peace to be a part of your life also.

Please, sir, it is very important to all of us who love you, as if you were one of our own, that you not go out of your way to anger the king. This is the message your father wanted me to share with you most of all. I know, you are in a terrible situation."

"Do you really know how I feel right now? He dresses her up as if she was one of his possessions! I see Tara play this part and how can I not remember how things were when we were children? Was I not suppose to save her from all of this?"

"How can you prevent it? It pains me to see you both go through all of this but at least she has your love to hold onto. I have to believe that this is what gives her the strength to endure all of this."

"I just should have prevented it. I know I have failed her over this. Now he will parade her around as his newest triumph and I will stand on the sidelines like an obedient dog waiting for my cue. You weren't there when she, as a young girl, would come crying to me after an argument with her mother telling me she would never marry any of those boys. Asking me why can't we just get married and leave all of this? She would lay back with me and weave these elaborate tales of our adventures out in the real world where we could be happy together and everything was as it should be in this world. How different life really is, isn't it?"

"Really my Bann, you are troubling yourself too much! Do you want to greet your wife with such a face? No matter what, we both know how much she loves you. Even you must not doubt her so much, can you?"

"You don't know how hard he tries to win her favor. I am in terror of what I will be confronted with when I see her there. He is sure to make a spectacle of himself and put the two of us in the middle of his circus."

"I see even your imagination has not weakened over the years. And then remind me how her face lightens up when she sees you coming for her? All else just disappears does it not? She is still all that you desire is she not?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Am I wrong?"

"You already know the answer, why did you even bring it up?"

"Because that is what will happen the moment your two eyes meet again. It happens so often here I rarely even take notice of it any longer. Roland she fell in love with you when you were a mere squire. She had no idea if you held any land or even had a home to lay down your head in. None of that matters much, once you really fall in love. When you start forgetting this, this is when doubt slips in and then like a cancer grows."

"But it does happen you know!"

"The sun rises and sets each and every day. This I know for sure. Everything else is open to interpretation right? Let's say that maybe she is getting confused over her feelings between the two of you? I can't imagine it but let's examine the very worst of situations shall we than?"

"Fine."

"Love that attitude from you Roland. You told me you won't dare to give her up to anyone. If she did stumble are you going to just give her up to him without even trying to woo her back to you once more? I can't even imagine your changing so much that you would give in to such a man as the king is. Not to mention he already has a wife of his own. I just can't imagine a father who would let go of such a woman or not go to great lengths to keep the mother of his children away from another man?"

"I hope you are having fun at my expense."

"I am merely stating what you already know but it seems that you are not listening very well to your own conscious? That really would be a shame. What Gilmore would ever cower away from any sort of fierce enemy? Even one like this happens to be."

"And if she arrives and finds me missing what other choice does she have but to have the king there to introduce her? An absent husband under such suspicions is sure to lose his advantage once the gossips are fed their rumors."

"They find it so much more entertaining to imagine the worst of us all, do they not? Of course, so often they are not to be disappointed which only lends to the practice."

"All right I'm over my feeling sorry for myself."

"Good because wild horses couldn't convince you to skip this event earlier even though it was a terrible rush to get down here in time to prepare for this event."

"I know. I am losing my mind this time. Please, when you come upon it, put it somewhere I am sure to find it upon my return."

"That I will do! Now you better run along. Don't keep your lady waiting too long."

"I won't"


	5. Chapter 5

There was a lot of excitement as the richly dressed guests arrived to the Winter Solstice. The long elegant hallway was full of gossiping women and uncomfortable men huddled in their little groups waiting for their turn to be announced or the rest of their party to arrive. Some men however reveled in such events and entertained themselves by evaluating each group of guests upon their arrival as well! Tara had fidgeted the whole way, so afraid that something might have happened to delay Rory and prevent him from saving her maybe even from herself tonight. She felt like she might be drowning. So overwhelmed was she from Alistair's words, than the thought that she might once again be with child? She started to wonder what would happen if she just let go of this tightrope? Would she finally just drown herself?

"Lady Tara? Tara we have arrived. Are you feeling well, my dear?"

"What? Oh, please, Alistair, such language will only upset your wife even more." She spoke softly causing Alistair to stare over toward Teagan who just shrugged his shoulders. He has no idea how to handle such delicate predicaments from experience.

"Very well. Please, just take my hand. It would cause a scene if I simply grabbed you up and swung you out of the carriage would it not? Of course I will if you ask me to!"

"Here, why must you threaten me so. People will hear you." She spoke softly.

"Not to worry, If I wanted attention you know I am no stranger to such situations in my past."

"Please don't remind me. I am feeling rather uneasy right now so please again, let me beg you to indulge me some tonight at least?"

"Of course. There now. Come along. I have only these few steps to hold you close before I must give you up. From all of this commotion I would guess her Majesty has already arrived at her destination."

"She's your wife. Have you no feelings at all for her any longer?"

"I…just ..not tonight. We will both find ourselves on quicksand this evening as far as our other relationships go. Now here, I must release you. Be good, please."

"Don't ask too much from me." She stands still as the king stepped forward to greet the crowd suddenly forming around him. She noticed Alistair looking back for her but she was already too far behind him to see past the crowd of people there.

Tara followed behind the crowd, greeting people who recognized her as she slowly walked forward, looking around now for any sign of her husband as she tried to make her way to the waiting doors in front of her.

"My lady! You seem to be without an escort! Here take my arm and I will lead you through this unruly crowd!"

"Oh!… Goodness! You scared me half to death!"

"I hope I have the right lady? You are my own, are you not? Being on my own myself I'm sorry to admit that I would still be very eager to take up your arm. Then pulling you close so that I could … stare like a lecherous fool at what you have chosen to dare dress yourself up with. I find nothing at all modest about this gown of yours. I'd hardly allow my own wife to venture out into public putting on such a fine display of all that I covet as only my own to be had and enjoyed. It is your intention to actually have me present you to all of Amaranthine this way is it not?"

"Oh, I don't even care any more!" She confessed before reaching her arms around his neck and passionately kissing him. He reached around to pull her close, feeling almost uncomfortable as he discovered her back was bare when he tried to grip her sliding his hands underneath the hanging back draping.

"Andraste thank you for bringing my husband here to save me from all of this madness."

"I am at your service my lady. It is very fortunate I made it here since I do not see your bodyguards at all about you? Dressed as you are I must admit I am a little nervous being left alone to have to defend you from every fiend you are sure to attract with this gown of yours. You are like honey showing up to a ball full of very hungry bees. Are you feeling well?"

"It's really hard to say, my love? Since I can't really tell you, let's just go inside. It is very cold out here and the draft is bothering me now."

"I can only imagine. Will you be too angry with me if I tell you the view from up here is almost too dazzling to describe?"

"Yes, it would be! Must you vex me as well? Didn't I just see you only a days past? I can recall giving you as much attention as you desired from me at the time as well. I am pleased that you approve of my appearance. I did go to a lot of effort to look nice so that I can proudly take up the arm of my husband. Much as his wife instead of some made up legend or fierce warrior. How did I get myself into all of this?"

"If you really did all of this for me I would tell you I hardly deserve such a woman at my side. Always have you been able to astound me, leaving me mostly speechless as you so often overwhelmed me with your beauty. I had to shove men always aside just to be able to take your delicate hand into mine. Those few moments that I had to actually take you into my arms, I hope you realized how deeply in love I was and still am with you. You also know that even a day without you leaves me lonely and longing to bring you close to me once more. I try very hard to make those days very few. Would you rather we go somewhere else instead of confronting all of these people right now? "

"I can't! I'm here. People expect me to be here. Let's just move along. At least you made it. I was so afraid you had changed your mind once you finally made it back home."

"I said I would make it here, didn't I? Had I known you would dare to show up like this, I would have come here much sooner. When have I not escorted you to a formal event?"

"I cant' seem to remember but my mind isn't too clear right now and I haven't even drunk a thing just yet. Though I mean to, I promise you that!"

"I have no doubts on that account. At least you feel as poorly as I do. What a recipe for an intimate encounter between two lovers who long to be together on such a night?"

"Definitely a sign of old age."

"We are not so old, my wife."

"I feel like at least one hundred at this very moment."

"Than you are just cursed to look as if you have hardly aged at all on the outside while meaning to decay on the inside."

"Ew, that does sound rather, I don't know? Not pleasant at all, Rory."

"No? Maybe not? Ah, look at that, will you! It will take twenty minutes for them to just announce that woman's whole party in attendance."

"True, men gird themselves up with suited soldiers while ladies arm themselves with groups of women, I wonder who has the most dangerous of accompaniments?"

"I cannot tell you myself. Both can be deadly indeed. I almost feel sorry for the King. But not that much."

"Seriously, Tara, do they all have such elaborate titles between themselves?"

"Possibly?"

"Than again, let's see them trip up over all of yours, my wife."

"I thought you were getting more of your own?"

"In time. I am grateful that they will not bother with my descriptions but only my title."

"Oh, yes! I can only imagine how you must be introduced by your comrades in arms!"

"I assure you my love, they have lessened some since we have been reunited once more."

"I'm sorry to have reduced your notoriety, than, milord."

"Escorting such a beautiful woman tonight and introducing her as my wife? Probably will make up for whatever reason some of the men might have slighted me for it in the past. Since I have successfully sired children, that makes up for a lot of my lost notoriety as well. Even illegitimate children are proof of a successful go around among even men such as those found in a local tavern."

"And you do not celebrate as well a close call missed, than?"

"Uhm…you are right my dear. But than you know how men are. Any reason to have a drink after too many days along a dusty or muddy road is reason enough to celebrate."

"That is until one's children grow enough to be the cause of their cursing and swearing over their mischief. I suspect our daughter will do her best to earn your graying hair once she is older."

"Ah, yes, our daughter is more lovely than even I could imagine her up into being. I must have been very drunk to put myself into such a dangerous equation."

"I recall that you wanted a daughter most of all?"

"I already said I wasn't in my right mind didn't I? I didn't expect to do such a good job at it either. It matters not because I will keep her the sweet, charming, little princess that she is now. I must be able to find some sort of mage who can help me do that so that she will never have to leave my protection and always love and mind her father's words."

"Good luck with that one, sailor. I've got my handsome son to make me proud. He was well worth the effort we put into bringing forth such a wonderful boy."

"And I'm sure the girls will be falling over themselves in appreciation for all of your fine work, milady. We will see which of the two of us turns grey first. If we even live long enough to see all of that happen."

"I think we will. With two such beautiful children I don't expect that we will be able to hold onto them for too long once they come of age. I recall you're being so anxious to marry, even at a young age when many young men are just happy to enjoy their carefree lives."

"Any one of them would have gladly given all of that up if they had what was mine. My lady keeps my bed warm almost every night and has a kiss for me when I awake in the mornings. Few men have that to brag upon. Or such good fortune to drink to as well."

"That I too can raise a goblet to at the end of any long journey in earnest!"

"So say we all!"

"Look here now! Fergus! Leilana! Why are you following me instead of leading our way?"

"Apparently, the Heroine of Fereldon out titles even a teryn in such events." Her brother answered back with little concern in his voice."

"But how can that be?"

"By order of the King himself." Leliana, told them as she suddenly bore a mysterious smile across her face.

"We have determined that the King is much pleased with your services and so has made things thus."

"Fergus! I know you were taught better manners than that!" His wife chastised him sternly.

"What? Now my wife, I spent just as much time on the road with the lower chaste as I did with any of our tutors. Gilmore here can attest well enough to that!"

"I can attest that I was the better student!"

"In so many subjects as well!"

"This is going nowhere. We all know it is the people who determine a nobles standings. Let's not make this evening more discomforting than it always must be for your sister and her husband."

"My apologies, dear sister. I can only imagine what the King must be putting you through."

"Would that I could have taken a stand in your place but alas, he much favors those of a darker hue. Know that I did at least offer my services."

"And still you were once more passed over? Pity. Try adding some flowers or maybe some ribbons, next time? I am teasing you, Leliana. I am sure he still cannot see past his immature crush on the girl he wished he could have. He has no good reason to slight you at all. It was more than he deserves. To even be presented with such an offer given from a true friend. I can tell you my wife would not protest in the least!"

"Speak not you so ill of my, wife, Bann. Leliana, I am grateful he passed you over since I was not interested in his trying to lay any claim on you for your favors."

"I would never ask you to stand in my place for such a deed, dear Leliana. My husband of course believes otherwise.

I did not wish this chore upon myself either. I am much too happy still playing my husband's wife."

"Come now you two boys. Must you both compete over everything?"

"Apparently so? Tonight I just had to attend. You know Leliana how I dread such events, however, let's see who out shines the sun, the Queen or my sister!"

"It is so easy to keep you amused, Fergus. Here, Leliana looks so lovely on your arm but instead you keep yourself entertained in my wife's everyday matters."

"Often I find that part unavoidable. I did tell you that it was his Majesty himself who pointed out to me that it is my duty to see that the Cousland heir is better protected from harm."

"We did not and would not bring out any of our children to such an event, Fergus. What is your point?"

"I did not say which Cousland heir I was speaking of, dear sister. I'd advice my brother-in-law to keep a tighter reign on his wife but I have been informed that he too, is well informed of how adventurous life has become for my sister this month."

"Fergus, some affairs are best spoken of in private. We do not know all of the minor details but enough of them to know these are trying times indeed. Often I am reminding him of how much he missed out on not becoming a part of our, well, hunting party during the Blight."

"Trust me, Leliana, though during a battle I am sure Fergus and I would have played our parts well, it would have been the other hours spent together on the road that we two might not have survived much more comfortably." Tara tried to point out to her friend.

"Rest assured, my lady, our trips would not have been so comfortable with Fergus along. On that topic I know what I speak of in earnest."

"I hope that the two of you would have trusted in me to help you both along with any of that. If your brother is so busy with another, he would hardly spend such time thinking about what the two of you might have been up to." She winked over at them and they both smiled over that pleasant thought."

"I would find such an arrangement too difficult to resist, my wife."

"I hope that would be the case." She smiled back at her husband fondly.

"As for my own wife and your sister, you are full aware of why all of this is taking place. Neither of us blame you for what happened to Oren. It has, as I know you are well aware of, put our entire family into a very tedious situation."

"Meaning my sister would not have become such easy prey for such a devouring wolf?"

"Enough of this, both of you. This is just a ball and as you have well pointed out, I am the main attraction once more. If you much prefer to don my dress, brother dear, we can quickly find a room and I will gladly trade places with you!"

"It is almost worth the laugh! Imagine Alistair's face if it would be so!"

"Oh, stop it Roland! This is my husband you speak of! Still, get him drunk enough and it will be done!"

"Such words from my own household! Fie! Fie! See to it that you don't regret such utterances, my wife. At least I have better sense than to arrive to an event obviously being attended by the countries most reputable lecher in something so…so …please sister, you cannot be still suffering from all of those times we called you just a boy in disguise? After all of these years?"

"Fergus, I am still armed."

"Ha, ha but so am I, dear sister."

"I bet I can pull my blade faster and kick you in the arse before you draw even yours!"

"Oh, stop it you two!"

"It's always nice when we get two Couslands together, isn't it?" Roland said almost wishing it could be done.

"No, but ah! Our time is come. Stand behind your little sister than. I have heard your arguments and have no desire to upset the king. Your weak objections have not swayed me thus, so things will be as he has commanded them to be."

"The Grey Warden Lieutenant of Vigil's Keep, Bann Roland Gilmore, of Hunters Fell, of the Bannorn and his wife, Warden-Commander of Vigil's Keep, the Arlessa of Amaranthine, Princess of Highever and our very own Heroine of Fereldon the Lady Tarina Cousland Gilmore of the Bannorn!"

Roland stood stately waiting to take his lady's arm to escort her to her place among the evenings guests.

"Oh, Fergus, just look at Alistair! Even with the queen at his side you would think she was invisible to him completely!"

"Don't act too surprised, my wife. I mean, look at Tara?."

"I know, just all of those diamonds alone must have cost him a small fortune! The cut of that gown is scandalous. But then what he is asking of her? Is that not worth the price?"

"For my sister? I suppose Gilmore might think so? Than again she did attract quite an array of suitors? She is just a woman. He could have had one just as fine for much less."

"But, my husband, why would a king want to invest his time or his seed into much less of a commodity? There is no reasoning in those words."

"I value my sister as well. My meaning though is escaping you perhaps? He cannot keep my sister. We both know she is completely infatuated with Gilmore and this is more about his taking advantage of his place in the kingdom."

"As well as her own, correct? You know your sister cannot be bought off so easily, Fergus. The only reason she would risk upsetting her husband is for the good of Fereldon. Would that we had a son already. I know, she does this as much for little Rodney as she does for her Country."

"True, being but sired by a bann, his place on even Highever's throne will be an uncomfortable one at best."

"But at least we have close enough ties and a reliance on goods from the Bannorn to cement that pact. It is the throne that worries her the most."

"Are you not at all concerned with putting a son of our own there just as much?"

"I am but we are past all of this. We both know, Fergus, you will become the King of Fereldon either by regency or by decree. Tara still hopes that her own son at least has more options than the king was given."

"But still he bothers with my sister? Dressing her up as his personal mistress! Even my mother wouldn't be impressed to see such a site and my father! Makers breath! Already we would be up in arms just over the king's commanding such a thing of his daughter!"

"Than why too are we not, in his place?"

"Why indeed? It was Tara's decision. Besides we at least both agree, Cousland blood mingled with the Theirin line can only be a benefit to our kingdom. Maker knows they could use someone with at least some business sense and practicality sitting on the throne. Of course had Eamon a daughter, or a son with better attributes, there might have been less incentive or fuel for Theirin to win his case."

"That is true. Do you really believe what they have been saying, about the taint?"

"That it can be overcome with a vaccine? Why not?"

"It's just such a miraculous accomplishment. At least we will not be remiss in awarding the mages if their work proves a success will we my husband?"

"Why not? If it could save my sister's life, of course we will."

"Tests, so I have heard news from the Chantry, have not proven successful, my Lord, in treating any who have been carrying the taint for any length of time. I'm sorry, Fergus."

"There is still hope. I just think on my nephew and niece. Now I have word as well that Roland passed his Joining. Would that he didn't so all of this would be as it should be."

"Fergus, I will just pretend that I didn't hear you say such a thing. He is the father of your nephew and niece. If anything would happen to him or put your sister's life into danger will you stand in the way of the people to put it right?"

"Point taken. I don't see how though you feel I am to get over my own man, undermining my parents wishes? Leliana, they were good to him. Now, my sister must play the mistress to a disenchanted king and cuckold queen? Trust me, my wife, if there is to be any retribution it will come from the palace. Only Andraste will know where that will put us and our daughter's future?"

"Finally. We both understand the rules of succession. Our time has come. No more talk on this matter, shall we?"

"As you say."

"Tara, let's go for a walk now, shall we?"

"We just got here, Rory."

"Are you telling me that you rather be the center of attention or just have all of mine?"

"What a question? What I want is to dance with you. I have to dance with the king and probably a few more people here. Is there no one else you must dance with tonight?"

"I am sure to misstep my way through all that is being played. Thinking about every man who comes near you staring down at you in such a way."

"They are always with me, my dear. Will it help to remind you that some women here are much more endowed than I am and their husband's concern must be even greater still." She smiled sweetly at him and he was failing at holding back a shy smile.

"You know I can care less about other men's wives. All right I am making a poor excuse for my case. I just want to have you close to me."

"I love you too, you know. I just know that once you get me outside, I won't be able to come back for some time. I won't want to. I do have something good to tell you though."

"Anything will be helpful right now."

"After the Ball, I can return back with you. That is until midnight, than Zeveran will come to take me back."

"Why the sudden change of plans?"

"The queen, of course."

"So, he must leave with her for appearances than. And you with your own spouse to cover up any misconceptions right?"

"Yes. He will arrive on his own leaving late at night."

"More like sneaking out under her nose you mean? But than so is my wife?"

"Would you rather I just return to the Keep? I know this is a very late change of plans."

"Tara, no! I mean, of course not! Zeveran will have to pry you from my arms and you know what a strong man I am."

"I seem to have several recollection of the sort?"

"I promise to refresh your memory, my lady. So why is he sending Zev of all people?"

"For safety of course. The roads are not so easy to bear when one is traveling with such finery."

"That's right, your armor is at the Keep. Tara, there are highwaymen out late at night. Just prowling for drunk nobles to confiscate their needless wealth. I care not for the kings gifts but for what I hold dearest to me and that is priceless. We must talk to him. It will be so late and I have a right to be concerned about your safety. I know you are not feeling all that well either."

"You know I can protect myself. I promise if anyone dares to attack my coach I will just kill them. I won't even maim them, how is that?"

"It's a start. I can't even imagine fighting in a dress. Especially one like that. You know their first thought will be to get that off of you."

"They may try but they will not succeed. Zev is an assassin. He will not come alone."

"I can't help but remember how ineffective he was with us. I don't see how my coming with you will be tolerated or even advised. I can't say I slept very well. Both of the children were in our bed and Tabitha kept kicking us both. I took them both back the first time but when they returned, I gave up due to sheer exhaustion. Than I was up early to make my way back out here to see you."

"I hope you didn't come alone, did you?"

"No, I knew you would be worried. Fredrick is with me and we are to go hunting in the morning or fishing. Depending on the weather that is."

"A good plan, Thank you for not putting yourself at such a risk. Traveling when you are tired and alone is not wise."

"No, neither is it wise so late at night if you are a lady."

"But I won't be alone, so don't worry so much. I rather you be thinking about how much I am looking forward to showing you how truly amazing this dress really is."

"It is made well enough. What more is to it?"

"I will show you soon. In time, the King will have enough liquor in him to not be too concerned with what I am up to. Now come along! Let's enjoy dancing for once!"

"Come here, first. No this way, away from so many onlookers. I've been longing to kiss you once more." Taking her up into his arms he warmly kissed her as she lovingly returned his affection.

"You really don't want to be here when we can be alone together do you?"

"Kiss me more, I need a little more time to decide." She reached up greedily to start kissing him once again.

"Uhm…that is…please, excuse me Bann Gilmore but the king was asking after Lady Gilmore and sent me out to find you, if I could."

"Than keep looking man. Can't you see that she isn't right here?"

"Come now, Bann, such behavior from a man who has been married long enough to be practicing some civility don't you agree?"

"What is more civil or keeps a man's home life more civil than a well pleased wife, might I ask?"

"A humble servant who still sees that he too, must answer to his king?"

"You do know who I keep company with, don't you?" Rory uttered.

"I do well enough but we both know that the King can and will overrule her if need be?"

"Have a care, Ser Watermann, even you cannot trust how much sway I hold over the King. Best not to rock the boat, right? I'll be right along. I have no intension of keeping his Majesty too long. I am sure he has his Queen's needs to attend to right now as well."

"Ha, ha…oh, uhm…sorry…just not the same of course. I bet he is merely seeking you out to relieve him of said duties right now."

"No doubt. Just move along and she will be there. Oh!"

"What?"

"Walk slow."

"Right…" The guard grumbled as he started to make his way over to a table of wine glasses along his way back.

"Come now or don't you enjoy dancing with me any longer?"

"We already spoke about this before. It is hard not to notice the way men have been looking at you. If only I had my shield handy! Than I could just bat them in the face to keep those heads up and eyes straight ahead."

"Just keep them on me because mine will keep searching out to meet up once again with your own." She kissed him on the cheek and turned to catch his lips once more.

They soon took up their places on the dance floor and her husband firmly places his hand on the small of her back before reaching out for her hand to lead their way around the dance floor. Their eyes stayed glued on each other face as he dared even more with the touch of his hand or how close he held her to him at any given moment.

"Kind sir, I feel that perhaps we should have saved such a dance for later?"

"Why is that?"

"How am I to take on another partner still lost in the passion of your mere touch?"

"Than you shan't have any others. If you feel unsure that you cannot maintain your composure."

"I wish it could be that way but we both know it cannot be so"

"It could be but than we would look very selfish. I will see if I can scout out our sister-in-law. I was in such a rush and well, I wasn't prepared to bring you back with me tonight so I need to arrange a ride back to the beach house for us. I think it might be nice to just stay there for another week-end soon, don't you? It would be so nice to watch the sun rise up while just sitting on the deck outside along the beach, wouldn't you think?"

"I think that sounds very romantic, Rory. I'm so happy at least we get to spend some time together there tonight. Zev better be prepared to have to drag me away from you tonight."

"He'll be dragging you out of my bed if I have any say in the matter." He whispered into her ear and than kissing it, smiling as she almost giggled because it tickled her so much.

"I must leave you now. Just let me get this over with, please? You have business to discuss don't you?"

"As it were. Leave me than. But your heart, I'm keeping safe with me. Don't forget that."

"Do you doubt that?"

"No, but somehow I seem to enjoy this currant case of melancholy I am suffering from lately. Move along, my lady. Be about your business."

"Very well, soldier. I'll be off than as planned." She answered him remotely making him smile. He still found it too irresistible to not watch as her skirts sway behind her. The warmth of her back and how he found he could easily run his hands almost all of the way around her waist under her dress. He longed to touch more of her but knew he was sending her off to a man he was starting to dislike, more and more, for his selfishness.

Gilmore had hardly released his wife before he was confronted by a woman who quickly swept him up back onto the dance floor.

"Excuse me! Have we met?" He asked her trying to step correctly on the dance floor in his confusion.

"You do not remember me do you? That is funny! Come now, let's see if you can guess?"

"I'm almost afraid to. You won't get too upset if I get your name wrong will you?"

"Maybe? Maybe not. It has been many years since last we saw each other. We were quite young after all."

"That far back than? I met more than a few woman, in my time. How well did we know each other than, should I dare to ask?"

"You might. But it is more entertaining to see if you can remember me. I would be rather disappointed if you did not."

"You seem somewhat familiar. Can I have a clue? At least where did we know each other would be a good start for me."

"Ha, ha, I will tell you that I know that you were still a guard at Highever than."

"That far back was it then? Oh wow, I knew more than a few women back than. How well did we know each other? Come now, you aren't being fair."

"It is my game. I get to make the rules. I can imagine, considering your reputation, that you have known a few woman in your youth. I must have been someone special since I still remember you. Quite well I might add. You have gotten older. I have been told why, you even have children of your own. Not that, that surprises me as much as who their mother is of course. I can tell, by that alluring cologne and your rather mussed up hair, that you must still be the rogue you once were back than."

"Well, it's true, I have two children now, that I am very proud of to say. I would think, considering her long introduction upon our arrival, unless you were late, you already know who the mother of my children is. I also already know you are not shy and had quite a past of playing the flirt. You must be Rebecca or Renee, right?"

"Roxanne but that is close enough. I knew you could not completely think of forgetting me as I have not forgotten you."

"I have been very distracted these latter years of my life. I still am, as my sorry appearance must be a testament unfortunately. Am I really such a mess?"

"Never to me, darling. What amazes and maybe makes me a little bit sad is how did you ever get your hands finally on the late Teryn's daughter? I admit, when I found out about it I thought it was just a bard's tale. Yet here we are and I'd almost swear you were struggling very hard to remain or at least give off the appearance of being a gentleman. And here, I am almost disappointed to find you sober? Have you changed so much through the years?"

"Changed …..so…much? I don't know? I mean, after everything that we went through from the invasion at Highever. The Blight? Growing up changes us all doesn't it? You aren't going to want to believe this but Tara and I were reunited in Lothering of all places during the Blight. Her parents, murdered."

"Yes, by that traitorous Arl Howe. I know that much. But still? I mean, of course I knew, you had a terrible infatuation with the Teryn's daughter. No matter how hard I tried, I could not convince you that there are other women who were more worthy of your attention."

"You had enough of my attention I now recall, Roxanne. Not that you are not a beautiful woman in your own right. As you say but not quite fully, I was in love with Tara. It was much more than merely a fleeting admiration. Moreso because I knew she loved me as much. And it's all true. Had her parents survived, our chances of ever being together again were very slim. By that time, I was already convinced that I was going to join up with the Grey Wardens."

"I remember none of that sort of talk but that must have come about after we knew each other. I know, you had more than one of us that you favored, from time to time."

"I had to travel quite a bit during that time. It was nothing personal, Roxanne. I hope you hold no grudge against me for it."

"No, of course not. But I was sad to see you go, none the less."

"Life was quite different for us in those times. So what brings you to such a gathering? Did you come upon some sort of generous bequest after all?"

"Ha, ha, you might say that? I made my share of good friends, over time. No, like you, I was married once, Twice as it were. Tonight I am with Herr Holzman. You must know of him because he too is a Grey Warden."

"Really? Small world isn't it. He serves under Warden-Commander Mikilos, so we are acquainted with each other. In a sense. I would have never guessed. It is good to see you and that you are doing well for yourself. I am happy to see that you made a better life for yourself after all."

"So I did! Did you have any doubts of that?"

"I did not take my life very seriously back than. I had so much on my mind, I went to a tavern to drink and forget all about my troubles for awhile. I am sincerely happy that you have some security in your life. Holzman is a decent man and I hope at least this one can survive the likes of you!"

"Oh! You mean my other two husbands? Well? Such is life! Is your life so wonderful than? Your wife, it seems is the focus of many of the men here this evening, so I have noticed. Does she always work so hard to draw so much attention to herself when she attends these social functions? Your introduction only claimed you as a Bann. Congratulations of course on your advancement but your wife of course is the Arlessa of this fine land. I remember you're being a very proud man. In the past of course."

"She does seem to shine where ever she goes. Even when not so overzealously adorned. Only a Grey Warden could slay the archdemon. There was no opportunity for me to join the order back than. The Commander of the Grey had already expired by the time I met up with them once more. I was passed over because I was senior in command when Highever was being overrun so that forced me to have to stay behind. Lady Cousland had to flee with the commander once we knew, Highever was lost that day."

"But what of Lord Fergus? Why did Lady Tara even join up with the Grey Wardens. She is the Cousland heir."

"Honestly, she was given no real choice in the matter. She knew, only a miracle could save her parents. It was their wish, really her father demanded, that she leave them. He gave the commander his word, that his daughter would be conscripted into the Grey Warden's. Had he refused …I doubt she would have any chance of escaping."

"How terrible that must have been for her. For all of the Couslands of course. But you, you survived. Not that I was completely surprised when your name came up after the finish of the Blight and all of the accolades were handed out. So what happened than?"

"My Lady became the Heroine of Fereldon and titled the Arlessa of Amaranthine by the King. I than stole her away to my father's home in the Bannorn and made her my wife. We soon had a son and a few years later, our daughter."

"Very good. The Arlessa is blighted is she not?"

"So she is. And?"

"This comes up a lot I take it?"

"Enough. People are so curious about our relationship. Fascinating stuff I suppose? The answer is and I'm surprised Holtzman didn't tell you this? I was only recently a Grey Warden. My wife and I became with child so easily, well, because of her title and the need for more royalty here in Fereldon, I put off my Joining. I would think my reasoning was more obvious than apparently it really is."

"Such a burden to have to bear. Knowing you, hardly one that you complained much about. It must have been difficult, putting off your desire though to join the fabled Grey Wardens. Do you not always feel that you are marching under your wife and brother-in-laws banners all the while?"

"Is that so different than before? Than I was merely a Sergeant of the Guards. As a Grey Warden even, the best I can achieve is a Warden-Commander. Even than, my wife will out rank me for she is the Supreme Commander of the Grey here in Fereldon. In Weisshaupt I suppose she will find she too must bow down to someone who must hold a rank higher than her own. Besides, we all must bow down to our King of Fereldon, do we not?"

"So it does not put you out of sorts I see. Good for you than. Few men can hope to stand up to you though. Even back than. You did bow to Lord Fergus but most of the time it seemed more in jest than honest humility."

"Oh, I know my place but we were close friends back than."

"Not so much now, than? Because of his sister of course. He did not approve of your marriage did he?"

"Few really did but that didn't stop us. She was already with child. No one really could stand in our way. And win."

"Ah! That does not surprise me at all! At least now we will all understand why we never saw you back at Highever. With her parents out of the way, you did woo and finally capture your bird!"

"I did indeed. Does any of that surprise you?"

"Me? No. Not in the least! I only wish I was the one who stole you away from her. That vicious woman who did steal your heart away from all of us."

"We had our fun. You did not suffer too badly from it all. Have you any children of your own?"

"I have a son, from my first marriage. None from my second one. I do not know much about my future of course."

"Humm…Holtzman has been a Grey Warden for some time, to be serving under Mikilos. We had our daughter four years after our son. I cannot say if you marry with Holzman, if you will have any more children in your future."

"We will see. I see that the King has his eye on your wife. Has this been a problem for you?"

"We all served together during the Blight. He is a friend of the family."

"And you do not miss the old days sometimes? You have been married for some time have you not?"

"I have been. Roxanne, you have always been a very flirtatious woman. Already I feel sorry for poor Holzman but he is grown man. Hopefully he can keep you in place. You have aged well I see. So, I am sure you have noticed, has my wife. As you mentioned, few men can brag that their own wives can capture a man's heart so completely as my own has mine. I hope you aren't disappointed."

"Of course I am but alas, I already knew, if I dared to draw you away from her, surely, if I got caught she would slaughter me at her leisure. She has quite a reputation of not tolerating women who make her feel the least bit uncomfortable. Holtzman told me just tonight that you, yourself, made quite a sport of a gentleman who you found poor mannered in regards to your wife. This is true?"

"If he said so than it must be?"

"And if the King himself, forgot his place? What could you do?"

"That would be more difficult. He is my friend. I hope I never have to find out the answer to that question."

"Than I will hope for the best. So many rumors fly around here in Fereldon. I am happy, really I am, that all is well for you both. Maybe a little bit disappointed but I am busy enough as it is. We had some fun when we were younger and I do not regret such a time. In the end, all turned out well enough. Especially for you and for that I am grateful. Most of us knew, you were still very much in love with her and this left you in a very sad place. To know that at least this once, love finally triumphed over something, makes me very happy for you both."

"That is nice of you to say. We overcame the Blight, finally. I won the heart of the woman that I truly loved. We than were given a son and after we lost a few others, our beautiful daughter. I hope your son too has brought you some joy into your life. I cannot look up at my own and not see what a miracle he is to us both."

"Of course. Raymond, is a fine boy. Much like he father was. I should let you go before we too generate more rumors. You have a very pretty wife. I would keep her close to me, if I were you." She winked back at him before moving along to meet up with her currant romantic interest.

"So tell me, Gilmore, who was that lovely lady? She looked somewhat familiar to me? From Redcliffe was it than?" Fergus asked him when Rory joined up with his group.

"No, Highever. I'm sure you knew her. I did. It is Roxanne Guillard. I admit I was completely surprised to see her out here."

"After all of these years …if she is here than I suppose she has changed her wicked ways?"

"So it would seem. Married. Twice already and a widow it seems. She is here with Warden-Sergeant Holzman. You must know him?"

"I do ….though I didn't know he was with her. She is still a beauty. What did she want with you?"

"What indeed! Not quite sure. Some of it had to be to settle some gossip. I'm not quite sure this cat has completely changed her spots. I however have so don't get your sister riled up. She approached me. Didn't really give me much of a choice. I had to let go of Tara. Alistair had summoned her so I held her back as long as I could and no sooner had I turned around and there she was! I didn't recognize her at first. I didn't keep a diary. Especially back than."

"No, I'm sure someone would have found it if you did. I was already married, so it would be very bad taste for me to keep track of whomever I ran into while we out on the road. But Highever? She approached you rather than me, so I doubt I knew her very well."

"Probably not. It was better that way though Fergus. I never thought that you didn't love your wife. Just that you struggled some being too long away from her at times."

"It was hard to give up our old ways. I admit it. It seems though you didn't suffer from that too much did you?"

"No but than I really am in love with your sister. You always knew that. It was her choice that we return to my home. I was surprised but I think after the Blight and her being with child, she just needed to escape our past for a time."

"Yes, she told me the memories of the siege weighed heavy on her heart. I missed her terribly. Even you at times, just because I can trust you to run things smoothly in my army. It was fortunate though, that Leliana showed up when she did. She reminds me some of her but only by appearances of course. Everything else about her is well, not at all what I expected. I'm not sure mother would approve of all of her talents?"

"No, neither am I? But at least she is not afraid of a sword. Very handy with a bow and arrows. She really is a wonderful singer so that would have pleased the Teryn, wouldn't you think?"

"Could be? Father was always so distracted by Tara you know. It was difficult even for mother to distract him at times whenever she was around."

"They both thought well of her. Overall. It's a wonder though that your father wasn't the one to call me up about my affair with Tara."

"Like I said, she could do not wrong in his eyes. I'm sure he knew more than he admitted. How could he not? Father watched over Tara and Tara watched over you. I don't see how he wouldn't notice that. I think, like me, he just felt it was a childish crush the two of you were playing. He wasn't willing to admit she was growing up. I swear, if he could put her into a glass case to keep her, he would have."

"And she would be always finding her way out of it if he tried. It's hard for us both. Seeing our children grow up, thinking how much we would have liked to share this experience with them both."

"I know. So many little things about Adriana make me think of my mother. She is so particular about certain things. We both just laugh about it and I have to tell Leilee that is so much like my mother would behave."

"I can't really say too much of that about Tabby. She is feisty like Tara and a prankster like me. Rodney is strong like I am but has to question everything? Tara can be that way at times? He seems much worse."

"Oh, that is more like our grandfather. Father was a little more easy going about things. Except of course about our training. He gave Loghain a run for his money, I know that. You wouldn't see our soldiers turn on the King like his did though. Obviously we held a much higher creed than his ever did."

"That might be so. I mean about Rodney. It was so hard to face Ser Cautherian. I would have thought she at least had more questions for us? Howe? I never liked him but the Teryn trusted him."

"Didn't Anora though flee the scene during that fight?"

"Yes. We freed her from her forced imprisonment by Howe only to have her tell Ser Cautherian our fight with Howe and his men was not of her own making. Granted we didn't need her as an excuse but it gave Loghain and his guards reason to try to bring up charges against us so it would seem …"

"Humphf! Just like her father, that traitor, Anora. To think she would even consider Howe's word over that of my parents? Man, they were murdered in cold blood! Surely we had every right to exact whatever retribution was necessary to make things right again."

"But her father claimed we were the traitors remember?"

"Then why call you out for her rescue? Surely she would think you were there to do her harm, not to see her safely returned to her father. If as you say it is true and I have no reason to doubt your words, she was being held against her will by Howe was she not?"

"She was and one would think she would be grateful for our doing so rather then throw us to the wolves one would think?"

"I swear she must have saw the perfect opportunity to put her rivals out of the way. Rotten witch that she had become. I wouldn't put it past her to think she was happy to learn that King Cailan fell at Ostagar! Women can be so evil. Remember that Gilmore. Don't trust any of them too much."

"You would say this also in regards to your own wife or your sister?"

"I trust my wife well enough. My sister? I know she has her own agenda. Her dealings with the King trouble me to no end of course."

"Why? In my case it is obvious but as far as Alistair is concerned?"

"Why does she want to get so close to him? She must know how infatuated he with her. It is shameful man and I can hardly see how you of all people can manage to tolerate any of it."

"We have done things in our past, Fergus, that were not so honorable as a means to an end have we not? What makes you think your sister is not doing this for her own good or to her advantage in some scheme of hers?"

"It just isn't like her to give in. She has to be the most stubborn woman I have ever known. Aren't you concerned why she so suddenly gave into the King's desires?"

"I know why she is doing it. Of course it upset me but how can I argue that no matter what her choice in the matter was, a child of hers was destined to sit on the throne of Fereldon? You know the King is desperate now. And you also know she owes him her life. She is only doing this to repay her debt. That and to ensure that we finally have a good, strong king to leave behind for our own children. She is doing this for Ariana as much as she is doing this for our children."

"Well, you seem convinced on the matter I can see. I see her playing a very dangerous game. Doesn't she have to worry about trying to stay alive long enough to bear a royal heir? Not to mention you know you will have that weasel always after her skirts."

"And reminding me of this does what, Fergus? It has been this way since before we were reunited once more. And all the other men here who would simply love to see me die some kind of horrible death so that they might find a way to woo her to their side."

"You do have a point. They would all love to see me do the same, Roland. Leilee tells me she must tolerate all sorts of snubs and rude comments from Fereldon women who were so sure she had no place as my wife as well."

"She is a sturdy woman. I'm sure she deals well such women when they do. I admire her way of handling such comments. Now she really is a sister to me and I welcome it. She and Tara get along well which is a relief to me. We both lost our closest friends because of Howe's treachery. She has made a few friends and I know it gives her comfort to have them. So much of her life requires her to do work most women would easily shun.

She tells me it is a pleasure though when she can play the part of a woman and to be my wife."

"Ha, ha, ha, of the later I am sure you are pleased. We will see how jolly you are when all of her mischief bears fruit."

"Must you keep reminding me of all of this now? She struggled so much with Tabitha. I know I will always have that man scratching at my doorstep. At least his work will keep him busy and far from my doorstep. Tara is going through a lot right now. Please do not make it worse on her for doing this. We need a royal heir and you both know we don't have one due to the King's infertility.

There are so few we still can trust, Fergus. You know this as well as I do. We do this for the queen, to keep her place, as much as we do the king himself."

"At least it cannot be said he is not paying her well for her services. Those diamonds alone she is wearing must be worth a King's ransom. I'm sure also, knowing my sister as I do that should she succeed where others have failed, she will do well for herself. At least her financial security is of little concern of my own and you are little burdened by that fact as well."

"Yes, you are right. She does look so beautiful tonight. It seems so rare these days when she can dress-up and play the princess."

"It is all just for show you know. We play our parts and the people expect it of us. If we appear as paupers they determine that Fereldon is not living up to its responsibility to do well for them. It is all a wicked game. You know I much rather be anywhere else then stuck here. Though Leilee deserves a few occasions where she can shine don't you think?"

"She appreciates it when you bother with making the effort. I'm sure you find catering some to your lovely wife of some benefit to you."

"Spoken like the true lecher you really are! You may dress-up the gentleman, Roland but I know you much better. Roxanne indeed!"

"Stop it Fergus. If you put Tara against me for it I will see that you regret it. That is well in my past."

"Even knowing my sister is not so chaste? I knew she would never be one for the Chantry but neither will she be so chained down to her castle either."

"I am not so well put aside brother-in-law. She is my wife and I hardly allow even the King himself to deny me my right to have her in my bed when called upon and the opportunity presents itself. You can hardly think of Alistair as a rival to me. And I am not so foolish to ruin a good marriage with so common a woman as Roxanne happens to be."

"That is good news then. I'd be concerned that my sister would do you a great harm if ever you were caught doing just that. She has quite a temper when vexed I seem to remember. I am grateful that you do not wish to rile her up in such a way. Considering your own comfortable arrangement so you pointed out."

"We love each other remember? As quaint as that might sound to you. It is unfortunate that things have come to this and Tara is burdened the most by all of this. So I try my best to keep her happy and protect her from as much grief this whole situation is putting on her right now. That is why I had to be here tonight."

"You mean it is not prove your manhood? That the rooster will not be put aside even for such a man as he is? You are here to benefit from my sister's kind favors. I know you too well to think otherwise."

"I admit the incentive is there. If she is to be with child once more I will never squander what time we have together until it becomes a burden on her to do so. You know I lost my own mother to child birth. The risk she is taking I understand full well.

We both though came together this time in a time of so much strife. We both treasure what time we have between us. And yes, I will not deny a time of two without our children underfoot is more time we get to spend together as we once were before they came into our lives."

"Like I said, nothing has changed about you. She is only fortunate that my father was so adamant about scaring all of you most severely if you dared to molest his daughter. She would have found little rest and too much of a burden placed upon her at such a young age if he didn't."

"Now you are just teasing with me. Though burdened she might be. I am never disappointed with the attention she still showers upon me when we can be together. It is her choice to have me serve by her side. Just as I know she goes to much trouble to keep up my attention as you have noted. The King fools himself into believing she does it for him but I know he has nothing to do with it. He may cover her head to toe with fine jewels and silk gowns. But I'm sure and my wife reiterates this, that it has not worn thin her desires for her husband's attention."

"You are such a pompous ass."

"Not as much as I am a thorn in the King's side I assure you. It is a wicked game for sure. I have mastered it and I am not afraid or too shy to boost about my good fortune."

"Even though with all of your words, you will not be the sire if she is to come up with child once more. At least this time. I am sure you do not let my sister get away with ignoring you or what you ask of her to do for you. So in that, I will chuckle to myself even though I am grateful for what she is doing for all of us.

Besides it is good for her! You had more then your share of fun before you finally seduced her into marriage. My wife as well. I only hope the man can accept that he needs a real wife."

"He is a fool if he thinks he can steal her away from me. No, he knows I am the better match for her."

"Only in knowing how desperate we were for a Cousland heir. Just to marry the girl off at all was a feat to behold for those of us who wondered if she would ever take that plunge."

"It would have been a terrible waste if it was to happen. No, somehow, someway, I would have found the opportunity to at least give her that much for herself. Even if she denied me as her husband."

"Why do I not doubt that much would have been made true? You really are such a fool for love aren't you, Rory?"

"Because it is so grand an experience. I will do whatever it takes to make it last for as long as I can as well. Love is precious my friend. Do not take so much even your own wife for granted."

"I don't. Knowing she is both seductively charming and a deadly assassin does sober a man up effectively enough. You know how much I cherish my daughter as well. Ariana has done much to mend her father's weary heart on days when I imagine how cruelly my parents must have suffered in their final hours. We are blessed."

"I know I am. I thank you for coming out this night for your sister. I hardly expected to see you here tonight. I know though it eases your sister's heart to know she has your support. Leilana is a comfort to her too. She understands things I know I struggle to because I am not a woman. She needs that reassurance often now that what she is doing will not rob her of who she worked so hard to become. Even though she answers to the King it is on her terms and she needs to be convinced sometimes that she is still in control of her own destiny. For too long she was troubled that she had nothing good to hope for in her future.

Because of your parents strict restriction on her I could only comfort her so much. Had they allowed us to marry when we were younger I could have spared them all so much of the grief they put upon themselves in denying us our true and real fate."

"The Maker should have changed their hearts before it was too late. Nothing can be done about that. I respect you enough for taking care of my sister and keeping her safe. I know she is happy with you and her life. Rest assured that I will play my part if need be should our King try to take matters into his own hands. I know all too well of the burden you speak of for it was in place upon me as well for my station in life.

It was true that I did stray, some. I was careful. Oriana gave us what we both needed to find some peace in our lives. I respected her enough to not want to see her perish in child birthing. She was a good wife and I hope I have not disgraced her good name in anyway. Even though I can see a great difference in myself and my new wife as compared to my previous one."

"So can I. We wouldn't have encouraged it if we felt otherwise. Answering to a good woman is not so heavy a burden at least to me."

"Unless it was a woman like Anora that is!"

"Or our currant Queen. I do pity the man some. Not enough to relinquish my good fortune to him but enough to relieve him of this burden placed so heavily upon him."

"Still she is tainted. I know, Leilee thinks this new cure that the mages have come upon will improve the situation for them but I still have my doubts about it."

"It is perhaps our final hope of seeing it all done. It was unfortunate that Anora proved infertile herself. And now this Queen as well. If it wasn't for our debt to the King none of this would be taking place right now."

"I'm sure you are relieved to think this is so. I would have enjoyed seeing my sister take Anora down. Kick her arse right off of that throne, had she succeeded in ousting Alistair from his rightful place."

"She'd do it too! But she wouldn't have liked it. Anora was no challenge to Tara. I wouldn't be surprised if she brought in someone else to finish it for her. She hates to see women grovel in a fight."

"Even my own mother would feel the same way. What did Loghain have to gain to raise up such a daughter? So loud she was with her opinions but nothing behind her to back them all up. A prisoner of Howe's?"

"Ha, ha, knowing that old fool, I bet he had his sights on her."

"Howe and the Queen? That's such a pathetic thought man. She wasn't that hard on the eyes. Makers knows they would deserve each other. A match made in the fiery hells of Orzammar itself."

"I rather not think about it to be honest."

"So my sister has left you alone to deal with the King. I really wish he would get over her. Leliana thinks the deed is done. Is this true?"

"Too soon to tell, honestly. No matter what it all ends this weekend."

"I don't know? He sure doesn't act like he has gotten over her yet? I mean, of course he's a fool. I know his situation with Beatrice is a wash. My situation wasn't much better but at least we had a son between us. Most arranged marriages aren't that wonderful."

"No. We will be able to return to the Bannorn this coming week. He has business to attend to in Denerim."

"Denerim. You know, he wants me to take over in Denerim."

"What did you tell him? With Highever and Amaranthine, how can you do that?"

"Not forgetting we sit on the edge of the Korcari Wilds. They are reaching for straws."

"So will you do it?"

"No, I will not!"

"I didn't think so but than it would put you closer to the throne?"

"Of course I did think about that. Still, what sort of ruler would I be if Fereldon gets run over by foreigners? If my sister is to once again be with child, I have already been informed it is my duty to pick up the slack. So to speak? Considering how difficult her pregnancies have been, I see little choice. So that means more work for me to do here in Amaranthine! With all of this new construction taking place as well I must see to it that the work is done and not overran by contractors thievery. So here we are, showing our face so to speak. Least the King complain that we are absent rulers."

"This isn't that hard to have to do. Tara has to go through another pregnancy and answer to our King."

"I still cannot believe that you went through with this Roland? You of all people? You knocked down any man who dared to look at my sister even twice. Yet here we are now?"

"Things are different. Even you know Rodney will have a struggle ruling over Highever. Who is king makes all the difference, if we don't want to see Fereldon once more in the hands of tyrants. He has less than two years left, Fergus. We had to take this chance. Better that Tara did this under her own terms than to have it put upon her otherwise."

"He wouldn't dare? I mean, even I wouldn't stand up to that!"

"We would try. And you know it would once more rip our Country apart. Desperate men make desperate moves. Tara doesn't hate the man but if he did something so foolish …worse if he had the other Teryn behind him …we just felt it was the best for our children."

"Because you know, you will not be here to fight for your own son. Never mind. I would not abandon my nephew. I will not live forever though. Damn, Teagan better get his act together. Who is your son to marry? I admit, the thought of my sister going off into the Deep Roads on her own, I don't know how I will be able to bear it all. If I can't how can you? At least I will know something hideous didn't come of her, in the end. If you are with her than. I do love my wife. We haven't known each other for as long as the two of you have. It was hard to accept that my mother left us. I know, Tara told me, she could have lived. I don't even think I knew how much she loved him."

"He was a very good man, Fergus. We both agree on that point."

"We do. I only hope this all works out for the good."

"Just find someone else to deal with Alistair. He won't leave my wife alone until you do."

"I know. Too bad, we can't interest him in Roxanne. She wasn't too bad of company was she?"

"It was so long ago, Fergus. I really don't want to go back there. I'm sure my wife wouldn't appreciate it either."

"Oh, no, not my sister. Best we keep that between us. We have enough fur flying between the Queen and the Arlessa."

"Not on Tara's part but her showing up this evening, does not help our cause. She isn't feeling very well. We are hoping that you could drop us both off at our borrowed cabin along shoreline."

" I suppose if we must. You didn't think to bring your own?"

"I was told she couldn't come home with me. So we only brought horses with us. I was away and only found out about tonight a few days ago."

"Really? He's so selfish at times. He thinks the Queen doesn't know what is going on out here but she isn't pleased at all with him about it." Leliana joined in the conversation upon her return to her husband.

"How long does he think it will take her to figure it all out?"

"Not too long. I mean, how can she miss the way he dressed her up tonight? Maybe he thought he'd conjure up a dragon to explain away his sudden generosity." Fergus quipped sarcastically.

"A dragon tale you mean. Something to set her off. She isn't here for her health."

"No, not at all. She hates the weather out here. Especially at the coast during this season. No, we have a spy. Do you have any idea who it might be, Rory?"

"No, unfortunately, not. I know that Alistair and Teagan are working on it but this just came up suddenly upon us. As far as the Queen knowing of his affairs? According to Tara he really doesn't care at this point in his reign. His attitude does not protect my wife from any of her mischief if she chooses to play the jealous wife."

"It is her own fault it has come to all of this. Tara is hardly to blame for trying to save her life. Such an ungrateful creature she has turned out to become." Leilana stated in disgust.

"Does he not even know what is going on out here? You mean to tell me that the King has not informed her of any of this. At all?"

"From what Tara has told me he has not. They are not on the best of terms. Haven't been for at least a year's time. She did ask him to tell her to ease her mind some but he told her it would matter not. She still wants to live with the disbelief that she might still bear an heir."

"Time is too short from what Tara shares with me. Surely she must see that this is a desperate move due to desperate times?"

"I would hope so but if all of this is being done without her direct knowledge? It will be too easy for her to place the blame for this on Tara. She knows they worked together in the past. It seems her disappointment has been put more upon Tara then any other woman for her woes."

"Did you know this and put your own wife into such danger, Roland?"

"No, of course I didn't. Neither did Tara for that matter. I hardly agreed to any of this business. I just could not come up with any viable reason to stop her from doing it. I love my wife. Even though I don't approve of any of this to abandon her for trying to save the future for our children would be much worse. I know she isn't doing this to betray me. She has been honest with me from the very beginning. For me to be jealous now, after all of these years when she has been so faithful to me and our children would make me more of the fool. To the fate of someone I dearly love into that man's hands? Why I expect the hand of the Maker himself to smite me for doing such a disgraceful thing.

Besides, as I explained to Fergus, she feels obligated and even I cannot argue that we all know what Alistair did to save her life. I owe my own happiness to that man and yes, it is a terrible burden to have to answer to. He will be a good enough father. We are to raise the child until it reaches the age of ten then all will be revealed to it at such a time when it will be put into it's father's care."

"Never you mind, Rory. I understand. I know she has found her peace with it and I hope you have too. It is an act of mercy not one of betrayal as you pointed out."

"I told you it would be the Queen that will bring trouble to my house, Leilana."

"For now we must hope that she is not so short sighted as to not see this is being done to save her place and her honor rather then to put her out of her place as it were."

"I hope you are right, Leilana. I am more worried right now though about her traveling out late at night."

"Why? To meet up with the King?"

"We agreed to a month's time and he will hold us to it."

"Of course he would. Even with the Queen seated to his left will he flaunt his mistress!"

"She is not his mistress, Fergus. Shame on you for saying it is so."

"I have not sent out a missive to the fact."

"She is not his mistress nor will she ever be so. The Queen was not expected tonight so even I cannot accuse the King of using my wife so recklessly. Tara was to leave here with him at first. He at least had the dignity to change his original plans to not publicly embarrass his own wife. He at least thought of that much once he got word she would be here tonight."

"But how can she ignore the way he looks at her? With her dressed like this it makes her look like the seducer instead of the other way around doesn't it?"

"I see because a wife never dresses to please her husband is that it? She is not lacking in male admiration from the majority of attention she is getting tonight."

"That is true. I hope you reap some financial benefit from her efforts here tonight, Roland. Weak men are also distracted from the fine print on such occasion I have encountered."

"I do well in my business. Just look upon my wife for even the women this evening are envious of her wealth."

"And so ready to see if they too can benefit from your perceived generosity so it would seem?"

"A lost cause I'm sure."

"Very much so, Leilana. I will put an end to at least those aspirations some women might be considering right now."

"I don't doubt that much. I hope you will try to respect my sister's position when you do act out so."

"I respect your sister very much. I am never at a loss for ways to prove my devotion to her has not grown cold. Even after all of these years."

"No, not from what she dares to share with me. Still my husband it has been discussed that there has to at least be some truth to the rumors that she has been involved with his Royal Highness. On a level that exceeds just business."

"Such a messy affair."

"But a necessary one at this point isn't it?"

"I told you he will not let go of her easily. I hope you won't regret this."

"It will all be over after this week-end. Hopefully he will buy his Queen something generous to settle the matter and put her off from my wife."

"One would hope saving her life is good enough."

"Good luck. Arl Eamon is pushing this whole affair because he has grown weary of words being passed along that this Queen wants to keep her throne, heir or no heir."

"It isn't her right to do so is it? Does he suspect trouble from Antiva now?"

"Anything is possible. Antivan's are so ambitious. To gain a more positive influence into Fereldon government has to be a tempting prospect. We have laws settled that would prevent her from ever gaining any stronghold over Fereldon rule. Even if there was an heir I would serve as regent until his time came for him to take my place. No Fereldon high noble would tolerate an Antivan or Antiva for that matter holding sway over our rule here."

"One thing we all understand is how battle prone Fereldon's are and their willingness to fight to hold our own. The Queen cannot be this foolish can she be."

"Someone is doing a lot of talking and we all know between us how intolerable Eamon is for renegade Queens. Even Fereldon born ones. He'd sooner place my sister on the throne then risk such an upset. Truth be told I'd risk it too, to hold this Country together. Scare the hell out of our allies just for the sport of it."

"Put Tara on the throne and these Fereldon's just might get their wish to fight? She would not seek it out and Fergus, I would expect you to step up in her place. She has enough on her hands right now."

"I was merely jesting and Gilmore knows it's true. She already has too much sway over the people as it is. I am not a jealous man but as you say, others will scoff and she will be forced to spend her last years stomping down her enemies. I'd have to be concerned over what little of Fereldon would be left after her reign if we tried it."

"You do so love to entertain us don't you, my husband?"

"It is better then thinking of all the work I still must accomplish before we will be allowed a well earned vacation my dear."

"My greater concern right now is over Tara's announcement that she is to leave me at such a late hour in the evening to return to Alistair."

"You will allow this, Roland? Are you mad?"

"Of course not! I mean, I am mad. As hell actually but I can only stand up so much to all of this. I can't upset her too much right now. She will have an escort. I'm not allowed. She is afraid to have me on the road as well. Apparently I am a target because to hurt me is to strike back at her."

"You aren't afraid of them. You can't be?" Leilana exclaimed still upset at the very thought of such a journey without a proper escort.

"No, I'm not. I don't want to worry her more. She is going through so much lately. She didn't take my Joining well at all. If I didn't though, he could push me further away from her and that I will not let him do."

"It is for his own good. I don't understand why he cannot see this is true?"

"He does. He is just being childish about it. Once she is back home she will be safer. Roland is right. This was the only way we could guarantee the safety of the throne. I don't want to have to see Rodney have to struggle his whole life if it can be avoided. She knows the risk and was willing to take it. I know my wife and I will do whatever we can to ease this burden on her. We cannot risk another uprising when everything is going our way. Better to keep the Queen distracted for right now. Until we can make better arrangements."

It took some looking around before Tara found who she was looking for. The King seemed to be in a serious conversation with some gentlemen she barely recognized. Looking around she was surprised to notice that Oghren somehow managed to sneak his way through the door and had a rather intrigued audience laughing and clinging to his every word. Apparently, some people in Amaranthine were intrigued or bored enough to find even that dwarves stories were worth the effort to try to understand she laughed. While turning to look around she suddenly felt a man's hand resting familiarly against her naked waist which took her briefly by surprised.

"What?!"

"Rest easy, milady. I'm no rogue and you have no need to draw that finally jeweled knife I know you keep hidden, rather provocatively I might add, against your thigh. Which is where I wish my hands were right this instant."

"Oh! Alistair! Why must everyone sneak up on me tonight?"

"It is the only way you can be approached at all I'm afraid to admit."

"I noticed you talking. It seemed rather important."

"Actually, it was. Here will you come out with me for just a moment? I promise, just a moment nothing more."

"I…do I …even have a choice?" She quickly looked around to see her husband talking with her family at the time.

"Very well. I only came to honor your request to dance, your Highness.

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness. Come along now. I'm told it was a glorious Winter's evening. But it may snow so we should be a little bit cautious."

"Of what? A snow storm? Have you any reliable source in this regard?"

"Just what I brought up. By the way Madam, never have I seen so many eyes on you in my entire life."

"Is that counting when we had dozens of darkspawn seeking to destroys us all? Or sinister dwarves? Malicious werewolves? Blood thirsty bandits?"

"Different sort of crowd out here tonight, my love..my dear. Sorry, that just slipped. In part because, ahhh…how I have been longing to get you alone for a long enough moment to just run my hands against your warm, soft, skin. How I wish there was no need for any other garments except for you and this dress. The draping was planned to hide from most what beauty lies beneath such a lovely garment."

"I think you might need to calm down some. There is no privacy here, milord and my husband will become suspicious if I am away too long."

"I do not mean to hurt his feelings any. I am not though going to deny myself either the purpose of having you put into such a dress either. See, how smoothly I run my hands against you and the dress may hide how aroused it makes you feel but not from my hands it doesn't."

"Oh, Alistair, please! Stop this…" Tara pleaded with him trying desperately to ignore how thrilling his hands felt gently caressing her now.

"Maybe I'll stop when you sigh out loud? I haven't decided just yet. I need only release this jeweled chain and lift this drape up over you head to be able to pleasure you much further. Than, by just slipping my hand just so, I could remove that dagger of yours from it's sleeve, like this, and just run it's hilt up along the part of your thigh that runs bare, to show you what I really am thinking more about in the moment."

"Really! Are you trying to upset me? If you are, you are doing a marvelous job of it! I warned you, I am not feeling quite myself. Listening to you speak to me so in such a public place…"

"There is no one around to hear or see us. Isn't that the most delicious part of it all? All of these well dressed people so close and yet a million miles away from where we truly are in this private moment."

"Which can be quite easily interrupted by anyone in search for some relief from such occasions as this?"

"Is that not part of the excitement? The ultimate dare?"

"I suppose…yes … I mean but no, you are asking too much from me now. If you want to tell her Majesty all about us, feel free. My brother is sure I will have the Queen to pay any ways for what has already taken place between us. So please, heap more upon my grave because I fear I am not buried enough to satisfy even her hateful longings to see me gone!"

"Tara?, Tara? What is all of this? My intention here was to only provide you with a few moments of pleasure, nothing more. Of course, I could make them last longer if that is your desire."

"Enough, please?"

"You're nervous aren't you? Or are you shivering because being touched like this makes you tingle inside?" He kept kissing her, concentrating on how mesmerizing it always felt to be able to touch her this way.

"I'm terrified, Alistair. Not the same thing as you are implying here. Can you not think of how something like this would hurt your own wife?"

"How refreshing it might be, to actually show her Majesty what real pleasure is suppose to look and feel like? It may be an eye opening experience for the woman? Tara, you are so passionate once I have you in my arms. It may take some doing on my part, taking advantage of quiet moments like this but we both know, I am very capable of igniting such feelings within you."

"I…just …don't …understand myself much … really I do not… Still! It is not my intension either to bring shame to our Queen either. It will only bring harm to our alliance with Antiva."

"I don't care at this moment. I can't stop thinking about how wonderful it feels to love you so much more."

"Really, now! This isn't going to happen. Cool your ardor sir least you find yourself scorched for good." Tara was trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp but his hands were under her dress and she couldn't free herself from his hold on her easily.

"Lady Gilmore! Lady…oh…well…what have we here, Alistair? I just spoke to your husband, Tara and I wanted to assure you of your way back from the Ball and I see this bull has clearly found his way out of the corral!"

"Thank Andraste for her miracles! Now, Alistair, if you please?"

"Has anyone ever told you, your timing is, unwelcome at the moment?"

"That all depends on the individual. Don't tell me this little Templar was being lax in his fundamental training? Tsk, tsk, Alistair. You may be the King but some things are not wise to take for granted. Especially a Lady's hospitality."

"I…well…you did catch us in a rather awkward moment."

"Alistair, I understand how irresistible you are to yourself but to the Lady in question? Had you achieved your goal, I assure you, the rest of your nights would be very cold ones. This is not an ordinary lady you were ..uhm …pushing yourself on to."

"No, not at all. Nor is she so unfamiliar with my charms as well as the rest of my talents."

"That may be but a lady decides where and when. I understand how a pecking rooster doth love to crow and few crow quite so loudly as you do, my King. I also remember that she takes ..hum…how best to say this…she takes great pleasure in such an act. To deny her part of the enjoyment would be too selfish. Even for a man such as you, Alistair."

"It's just ...I'm sorry Tara. I shouldn't have allowed myself to get so worked up. I knew that you enjoyed having a man sometimes in a spontaneous moment. This dress, was made to make such occurrences easier and yet more modestly than a normally designed gown might offer to a lady."

"It will have to wait. As I was trying to get through to his head. I tell you it is no easy task with such a man, to be caught would be a terrible insult to the Queen. For some reason he thinks I enjoy mocking her or invading her space in such an intimate way."

"The fact that Tara allows you to touch her at all, Alistair, is more than any other man could ever hope for. Truth be told, if you weren't the King, I don't see how it would have ever taken place at all?"

"That may be so, Leliana but as it is, I am the King. I have not taken an unfair advantage of the Lady. Since what we have been up to is to secure the Crown once and for all for all of Fereldon, I would ask for a little more sympathy when you come to judge my actions."

"Granted, this is a very sexy predicament to find yourself in. Not to mention how convenient and absolutely alluring this gown is on you, Tara. I can understand the man's sense of urgency for the matter to be settled quickly."

"I was trying to explain this to her as lovingly as I could."

"Having some compassion for the obvious distress you must be feeling right now, you really only have yourself to blame for it. Had you chosen a more available and less, committed woman for the deed, than I am sure all of this would have just worked out fine. Even in discovery, the damage would be minimal at best. However, this is no ordinary woman and this type of activity must be enacted with a sense of decorum. Or did you really believe all would go well if you just forced yourself on her?"

"Leliana, I can still seduce a woman enough to avoid having to do much of that."

"I saw how well you were doing, Alistair."

"In private, I can be more persuasive and I promise you the Lady had not only been pleased with my earlier performances but quite eager for more."

"Alistair, please?"

"At times … no it isn't easy. These type of things never are. You know she loves me. I know that she does because when I do touch her not only can she not resist sighing with pleasure, once I got her going, she was sure to forget all about our surroundings. Or any type of risk we might be taking for a moments pleasure."

"Such boosting! Were I not such a close friend, I would be forced to flee to this woman's husband to save her from your overt seduction of our poor friend."

"Oh, this is just too much! I merely was trying to honor our agreement that I would dance some with you. Never did I agree to embarrass my husband or myself. You promised me that it would not happen and yet, here you are, playing the heated lover! There really is only so much I can endure for my Country and out of respect for my station! Leliana, thank you for reassuring me of our way back home. I'm sorry you had to see Alistair behave so badly.

He normally is not so brash in public. None of this would have taken place if he was. Well, he has taken some of his behavior to the extremes at times. I am but a woman. And men obviously use me for their own pleasure and I do make the most of it at times. Its' almost impossible to resist." Finding it difficult to sift through this situation, as well as her own distressing thoughts, she paused just then. Looking over at Alistair, he still too often came across to her as the uncomfortable child or awkward teenager. He just couldn't quite figure out the rules or how he was suppose to play this game called, "life".

"I … I …do love you, Alistair, but not enough to do this. Not with you. Unfortunately, this love I am feeling pales to the love and passion Rory and I feel when we are together. We have gone over this many times before. I'm sorry if I have disappointed you, Leliana. This was much more than I ever hoped for you to have to see of me."

"No need, my dear. I knew you were in love with Alistair. Yet, as you said and have told me many times also, as long as Roland is alive, you will just have to love him more. I don't believe you really want to see the truth, Alistair. It is a sad thought but an honest one, none the less. Such a love, is so strong. It's ties run so deep. Well, even if she tried with you, never would she deny any of her love to that other man. She lives and breathe for him and he for her. You will have her once again tonight, is that not so?"

"Yes. It is."

"I'm afraid the Lady has spoken. That will have to just be enough for now. It is more than you deserve. Judging by the way she has been acting? I would be a little more careful if I were you. You expect much from these little encounters of yours. You must be more sensitive to her needs. She will have many difficult days before her because of the love she has given to you. Try at least to give the semblance at least of being somewhat worthy of her sacrifices for your well-being. As well as that of the man that serves you better than any other. Even my own husband must sigh in contempt over your use of his sister and her reputation in this way. Do not overuse your friend's loyalties. To abuse such power is to plot your own demise."

"Well spoken, Leliana. Tara, I'm so sorry. I hope you can understand and forgive me for my actions. Please now, just allow me some time to regain my self-respect for at the moment it is clearly beyond me right now."

"Come along my dear. I'm sure your husband must be concerned with your whereabouts by now."

"Thank you. Leliana. I don't think I would have been able to talk myself out of that mess."

"Now tell me truthfully. Do you really long for him as a lover? Even sometimes?"

"Leliana, have you ever slept with another man or woman?"

"What a question when the answer is probably obvious."

"Some of them were not so unpleasant as it were?"

"True. Some I went so far as to pursue other opportunities for us to be together more."

"I am afraid, I haven't that much experience. Thankfully too! Please don't think that I have fallen out of love with my husband or have any intension of ever leaving his side."

"No, I can see that but I can also see that Alistair was not lying either. Apparently he is not so unwelcome a lover than? When your real love cannot be there to comfort you."

"Yes, that is what I mean."

"So knowing this man so well, how ever will you be able to avoid his advances in the future? It would break Rory's heart to know these things, Tara, don't you think?"

"Hopefully, he already knows. Though he is afraid of it, so much. There is some jealousy there which I have earned. He tells me though that as long as he is the man I share myself with, he will try to be understanding."

"So do you believe he allowed all of this, as a sort of gift? Rory? I cannot believe even he is that generous with his wife."

"And you would be right. It was only because of Eamon's pleading did he finally relinquish me to this task. We all know that if an illegitimate heir was to sit securely on the throne it has to be either from the Cousland or Guerrin line. Since Eamon's had no living sisters and we no longer acknowledge the Loghain line, that has left me to the task. It was the only way too, to spare the Queen her place."

"Fergus thinks if all goes well, he would like to demand the Queen step down and you take on the throne yourself besides Alistair."

"Still my brother dreams of the throne? He had his chance but he could not turn the King to his liking in such a way!"

"Now, Tara you are simply jesting."

"Am I? That is the only way a Cousland would control Fereldon before this King is dead. I did enough for the Crown. I still do and he has no right to say such things. He will have his chance soon enough and I am sorry for how heavy handed he might be sometimes in the future."

"But in his heart, he is a good man. You believe this don't you?"

"I believe that with you by his side, he will be better than he would be without you. He will not always have me to clean up any of his messes for him. Rory has, as you know, clearly wiped his own hands of the task by his most recent actions as well."

"Yes, we heard of what he did. How that must have weighed heavy on you so much."

"Why, it was all I could do not to drink from the Joining cup again myself, out of fear Alistair might use it to kill him off once and for good!"

"You do not believe him to be so, well, to pull such an evil act upon you?"

"It would force my hand, Leliana. Alistair will not have me at the price of my husband. I have made that abundantly clear. My conceiving a child under these circumstances will be seen as such a miracle, people will probably write lessons claiming it is fathered by the Maker himself."

"Oh, that may very well be true! What a winding course you do run by, my sweet. You don't mind if I call you that in private do you?"

"I know what a flirt you are. Rory finds it amusing but tells me he couldn't stand any other person to lay hands on me. I'm afraid too, as dear and sweet as I find you too, to be, it does not go past mere words to my loving sister."

"I understand. From what you two have exposed the rest of us to, even poor Alistair. I'm sure he lives in constant disappointment over how much the two of you complete each other. It is such a rare love and one even I do not wish to see spoiled. You understand though being so long on the road under such harsh conditions, your acts of loving each other only fueled the King's lust for having you as his own."

"Trust me when I tell you that my husband reminds me of this often enough. Alistair is much too smitten with me but it is more fantasy than actual reality. If only I could find the right words though Leliana to tell Rory that he has nothing to fear at least from me that is."

"No he has enemies enough. Not excluding your rejected lovers. I fear when this affair is made public, you will have to become even more diligent when it comes to your protection."

"Because than I will be labeled a loose woman you suppose? Alistair has all of these tenacious advisors around him. Can not one of them find a woman to distract the King from me?"

"When he feels lonely and drunk, he might let slip the very passionate nights he spent with another man's wife. Word travels fast throughout Fereldon. We will quell it when we can for your sake and the children's of course."

"You have my gratitude than. Leliana those women, laughing with my husband. Are they not the Queen's ladies?"

"I do believe, yes, I recognize them but I hardly know their names. They hold no real importance to our reign. We answer directly to the King. I haven't any interest in getting involved with such an unhappy and trite woman or her entourage myself."

"Best be tending to your own husband than. I must rescue mine. I did have intensions on touring the grounds tonight. Though Alistair might have believed he was succeeding, trust me, that he would not have. My garden could use some tilling but my husband is my master in all of that."

"No doubt on that account. I will not keep you any longer from your duties than, my Lady. Don't give the boys too good of a show if you can."

"I must somehow inspire them to be better lovers shouldn't I? In the hands of such a man I promise you, it is so easy to do. A task, I am now quite eager to undertake."

Lady Tara joined her husband who was caught up in a conversation with some of Queen Beatrice's ladies-in-waiting. They had cornered him to discuss some of his adventures on the road, fighting during the fabled Blight.

"So, we found ourselves overwhelmed by this dragon deep in the icy cold mountains above Haven. But that only came about after overcoming the trials of the keeper of Andraste's Sacred Ashes of course." Bann Gilmore detailed at the ladies' requests.

"You, actually saw Andraste's Sacred Ashes? That is absolutely astounding, is it not my sisters? Imagine what the Queen would say? I myself have heard that many have sought her healing powers but none have survived the journey!"

"I can assure you we found many remains of brave soldiers who died trying."

"It was quite an experience. Especially when we were forced to disrobe, to pass through the holy fires of truth." Tara interjected causing her husband to turn to acknowledge her presence.

"Lady Gilmore! I ..we.. didn't see you approaching us here!"

"Just one of my handful of skills when playing the rogue. Now, with my next trick to dazzle your eyes, I am going to make the Bann here disappear! Out of sight but not before I take him warmly into my eager arms. No man has ever proven himself to be so strong, such bravery, so worthy of all of my affection and my love." Moving now in front of him she stroked his chest familiarly before meeting up with his eyes to smile warmly at him.

"I'm sorry ladies but as you can clearly see, I am urgently needed elsewhere." He smiled wryly back down at her, which made her own heart melt. Indeed he is a fine man. Obviously, she felt she could never truly spoil him enough with her affection.

"I believe we were holding a conversation before you decided to interrupt us here, Lady Gilmore."

"As important as that may have been, I'm sure my husband was merely trying to be polite. I left him only momentarily to honor a previous request for my attention. Now that I am done with all of that I am afraid I must insist on stealing him away from all of you. Nothing that I heard you speaking of is of much importance. If you are so interested in our journey to obtain the Sacred Ashes of Andraste, you just must look for the journal that my husband helped authored. Along with those others, also, who helped us finally conquer the Blight. It is after all well documented. Just seek out a member of the Chantry and I am sure they can fill in whatever information you think you might be missing out on. Why, I do believe even the King might be willing to share that tale with you if you ask it of him politely."

"I'm sure he must have more important business he must attend to. I wouldn't think to bother him on the matter."

"Than I see no other reason for you to further bother my own husband and to keep him from me any longer."

"What I can see is that you mean to monopolize his time. So we will find better ways to enjoy our stay here than to have to dodge your sarcastic quips or this unnecessarily exulted attitude being pressed upon us so needlessly."

The Queen's ladies felt quite pushed out of sorts! Such a high and mighty noble she always went about as merely because she has the favor of the King. Forcing others to now humble themselves before her! They expected a little more respect because of their place in service to the Queen. She is after all, her Queen as well!

"Oh, what a pushy woman! We were only interested in learning how Lord Gilmore did slay dragons. He has such a reputation, well, being a Gilmore and all. At least that's what has been said by others. It isn't often we encounter one whose ancestors migrated to us from far off Nevarra."

"Now she comes to simply bind him to her with no consideration that we were in the middle of a discussion before she showed up."

"Pity, none of you are so high born to overshadow me isn't it? Oh, I promise you all, my need of the Bann runs much deeper than any of you could possibly hope to imagine. I mean to have mine fulfilled too. So run along back to your queen. Find some other brave knight to amuse yourselves with. This knight's time is very much committed to only me! Is that not so my Bann?" Tara slyly moved aside a panel of her dress to than place his hand rather obscenely underneath it upon her bared thigh before pulling herself up for a very playful but deeply seductive kiss. She first barely bit on his lower lip and than his tongue before drawing him into some French kissing just for show but he was amused by her lusty display and engaged in it with her playfully.

"My Lady, such a fire! I'm afraid all of you must excuse us. I must get this poor lady outdoors before she will surely burn to cinders! Such a fever should not be ignored! I knew you were a bit warm my wife but I did not foresee that your predicament has advanced all too quickly! My concern is seriously growing. It is however as my Lady says. I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed but as you can plainly see the woman does consume quite a bit of my free time. I am not a man to ignore his wife when clearly she has such a need of her husband's immediate attention." He told his otherwise impatient audience. Offering his wife a sly wink to further amuse her.

"Did he also tell you that despite his wife being Supreme Commander of the Grey, and tainted to boot, he still managed to sire two children with me? There would have been more but the Maker changed his mind and they were not to be. Still, to be with child so much and so often? What can I say? What more proof does a wife need to prove that she is so dearly loved? I am truly a wife obediently devoted to her husband's every need. Is that not right my Bann?"

"I am very satisfied with your attention to these details, my love. Now though this proposal of yours seems very important. As well as your well-being. If not anything else, I am a husband who requires much of my, Lady. So let us not delay any further. We have tarried here long enough."

"How honestly do I adore you! Now kiss me again and we will be off!" Tara requested while she reached up to meet her husband's lingering kiss once again to seal the agreement. He couldn't help but take some advantage of his wife's feigned jealousy. She was purposely taking advantage of the queen's ladies disapproval of her actions. Not to mention the invitation for his attention was one he was eagerly anticipating at this point in the evening.

"I..uhm…excuse us, Lady Gilmore, it was not our intension to intrude on such intimacies."

"Worry not. As long as we have an understanding between us."

"Oh, we would never mean to interfere or ever upset any Grey Warden that crosses our path."

"Indeed! We hold the highest regard for such defenders of the Crown."

"We really must leave you both now. It is obvious we are intruding and we rather not." Leaving now their presence, the ladies couldn't get over how brash this woman was, even for such a station as she bears."

"Humphf! A Grey Warden Commander! More liken to a black cat if you asked me!"

"A witches' familiar!"

"Is it any wonder she found herself bedded by a minor Bann, rather than that of a King?"

"Not to I! Surely her parents were the happier to be rid of the girl! Still, I found the Bann to be quite entertaining."

"He did have a way about himself didn't he? All put together, just right."

"I found it difficult to want to believe she still had much use for his Majesty the King with all of that at her fingertips?"

"What is a mere Bann to that of a King?"

"What indeed, my sister!"

"Oh, listen to you two! You've turned things all topsy-turvy as usual. It's the King who fancies her above all else."

"How very odd of him to do so?"

"I can't imagine the attraction on his part of the deal?"

"Men are so fickle? Surely, we could have had that Bann chasing us around the courtyard, given just a little more time."

"I do believe you are right!"

"I noticed, the way he put up such an argument when his Lady demanded he give all of his attention to only her."

"I said, given a little more time!"

"We hadn't all that much of it. Her Majesty will not be pleased with our lack of any sort of accomplishment this evening."

"And what were we suppose to be accomplishing, might I ask? I have no interest in any sort of seductions for the Queen's pleasure."

"But we serve and are bound to serve at the mercy of the Queen. Have you forgotten your oath so soon, Susan?"

"I haven't. Still, honor comes before duty. Clearly the man is polite but I saw no real interest in his going about to meet any singular women in this place."

"Neither did I. Let us find something else to keep ourselves amused with before we have no other choice but to relay our sad tidings to the Queen."

"I agree wholeheartedly on that matter! Besides the Queen's only concern is keeping that lecherous woman away from the King. What say you sister?"

"I was enjoying the Bann's attention but as you say. By her rude actions I think we have to concern ourselves with her causing anymore trouble for her Majesty."

"Until she tires of the Bann you mean."

"How can any woman tire of such a man?"

"Do you even hear what you are saying, Hestor? Do not let the Queen here such words from your lips least she burn them from your very mouth."

"I would never. You heard the Queen herself pity the Bann for his place. Did she not sound like she too admire him for his stature? Even his bravery, perhaps?"

"Not nearly as much as you seem to be carrying on now. Get a hold on yourself woman before you find yourself ousted for good from the Court."

"If it was for the attention of such a man I would be grateful of it!"

"She is lost to it. Come along or be left behind. The Arlessa will be done with you if you dare to challenge her in her presence."

"Isn't that we were doing just now?"

"Not so defiantly as you might be suggesting."

"The woman would take all of us out without a care. The King also is very keen on her, remember that. He will see all of us tossed out if he finds any reason to do so."

"And the Queen has no say on the matter? I find that hard to believe."

"Do not think you are so above it all that she will plead for your place if her own is called into question."

"If that is so then I will mind my place. I do not want to displease my parents any more then I already have. I am sure to end up in some sort of Chantry if I am to lose favor with the Queen."

"Best you remember that then."

So they left to seek out their own purposes. Leaving the Bann to be able to address his own wife's concerns as they both walked out toward the courtyard of this stately manor.

"Now, my wife, what have you been up to? When you left the room with Alistair I was…not happy. Apparently, Leliana picked up on my concern and stopped me before I could follow you. Some how she convinced me that she has a higher threshold for tolerance and negotiations than she thought I had? I just feel we have different styles for getting information."

"I appreciate your restraint. Actually, are you thinking the worst?"

"You know my imagination….tell me I'm wrong?"

"How bad do you think it was?"

"Try, really bad."

"Not that bad."

"Than…? How bad is not that bad?"

"Hum…a lot better than what those ladies-in-waiting were working at."

"I see…just tell me Tara."

"I already gave you a good idea…I think he was trying to beat you at your own game."

"Seriously? How can he be such a fool? Does he honestly believe I would let him do that? What makes him think he is entitled to even think that he does? This game is getting too…"

"Rory, only two more days left. What matters is that even though he is a lot better at the game then those women probably will ever be at it, he cannot best you at the game. Nor was I at all interested in playing it with him. You started it and now I have pushed him aside, so we do not have to wait any longer to finish up with ours."

"What a bastard though? I will always defend our kingdom but hopefully fate will never ask me to have to risk my life to defend his. I might not be able to follow through with the task."

"It was best that Leliana was sent since he was giving me a difficult time of it. I have to carry through with all of this. It will be a lot more comfortable to do it if there is no strife between our two families."

"Nothing did happen, did it?"

"No, of course not. I hope that you have the time now to help him understand why he truly is out of the competition."

"I have some time. Or will make some. I just can't believe he really thought he could achieve something so selfish, right under my nose?"

"Definitely a weak moment of judgment on his part."

"Too weak. He'll have to choose another victim."

"Good! Come than my good Bann. Too much mischief still to be had. Now do not tell me that I now have the Queen, pissing in my pot!"

"Oh, ho! Such language, from such a foin lady as yerself being and all!"

"I am my father's daughter. Now answer my question please?"

"It was a very clumsy attempt at flirting perhaps? You know me! I require much more serious tactics to be offered up and used on me to even pay much attention."

"So were you paying attention while I was kissing you?"

"Am I free to confess all, my dear, sweet, Lady?"

"You are free to do so."

"I admit, it was a pleasant experience to be had. What really had my attention, ahem, was how bare your thigh was and how much closer to the mark I really wanted to be in that moment. You don't know how close you came to making more of an impression on our audience."

"That is true. I doubt I could resist such an offer either in the moment. If it is your sword that you speak of using, I believe that now I have the time and inclination to put it to very good use."

"Are you quite sure of this or is this merely your way of being coy?"

"Would you like to take in another dance than? I don't mind offering you another opportunity to put the game back into play?"

"Than let us dance once more! Than I will take you up on your wager in earnest! However I am not going to be responsible for where my hands or eyes wander off to as I hold you in my arms."

"And I will not put up a fight against such moves. I look forward to it. I'm sure you still remember what good work I still can brag of doing with so fine a man in my grasp."

"My Lady Gilmore, here, let me take my bow. I am and always will be your most humble servant. Serving you in all ways to make sure that my reputation and my commitment to loving you remains completely intact. Let us hope the next dance is a gay and lively one because already I'm am now looking forward to the coming events."

"What a clever way you have of putting things, my love."

"After so many years of practice, that can't surprise you too much does it?"

"Not at all. Though still, isn't it so lovely? How we can come up with new and different ways to bring it all about? Let me confess, my husband, when I put on a dress such as this, or even the way armor comes on and off of me for you when you are always around, I want to keep you intrigued with new and exciting experiences."

"I am grateful for your attention to such details. Since I know how to do so makes you feel. I know how it feels to find myself alone with such a woman but most of all it is to have the woman herself that I desire more than anything as my own. It is still the love that we make each other feel, whenever we can be together that cannot be replaced."

"Ah! You are so right, my husband!" She squeezed him close to her as she reached up to kiss his cheek enthusiastically caught up in the excitement of the moment.

"Are you sure you really want to dance?"

"Why not? It always make me feel like a young lady! And quite the rebel as well since now I can choose my partner. I would always have chosen it to be you, you know."

"Maker help me! Then again he probably only kept me away for my own protection. It would only be a matter of time before I would find my hands where they didn't belong. Then it would have been a good thrashing I'm sure of it."

"Oh, I doubt that! You would have done just fine. We would have had such a jolly good time of it. Then later, when we could sneak out into the garden. When my parents and the rest of the guards were well soaked in their liquor, we would sneak away and really enjoy the festivities. Like we always did before."

"You may be right? I would force myself to the prison in my mind, just imaging what I wish we were doing until I was finally driven mad by my desires. Hopefully I could last long enough for the rest of that to happen so we wouldn't get caught and then the thrashing."

"I would never allow such a thing. If I had to put myself between you and the whip, you know that I would. I wouldn't let any of them punish you for being in love with me in such a way."

"No, my brave little girl. Your father would never allow a whip or any other instrument that causes us such pain to ever touch your fine skin. Neither would I if I could help it. You were made for finer things then any of that.

I do love dancing with you my love. I hope you don't mind though that I am much better at it when we are alone."

"Uhm…the music sounds so fine right now. Already I feel like we are being caught up in a dream. Just one dance and then you can whisk me away to that place we both love so well, my promise to you."

"Then come along my sweet. Let me apologize in advance for anything I might be guilty of in the future."

"I am your wife now. No need for apologies just yet. I'd be disappointed if you ignored me for I assure you, I have no intention of ignoring you. Nor will I make any such apologies for not doing so. So there!"

"Then I take my own back. Blackguard I am and that is how I will remain."

"Good. For I desire nothing less of you this evening. Save the formalities for those prissy shrews."

"That I will. Or would if I couldn't have you in my arms instead."

Joining in on the dancing across the grand floor room they turn, greet each other. She curtsys and he bows. It was with one of these moves that Lady Gilmore started to feel a little light headed from all that was swirling along about her. "Tara, uhm..my wife, are you well enough to even make it through this dance?"

"Let us hope for the best, shall we? Forgive me, my love. If you feel it would be better enjoyed under a starry sky, bathed in the moonlight, dressed only with your arms around me to keep us close, and closer even still, I will yield." She said leaning her head back, imagining a starry sky above her.

"Oops, uhm…sorry dear, my hands are getting sweaty trying to hold onto to your bare back. I'll move them over this part of your dress until this song is finished." So he tried to flatten down the pleated fabric to get a better grip onto her so he could turn her better."

"Not to worry. No harm done. How I love music. Especially when you are singing softly in my ear."

"I like to sing to you and listen to you sing to me as well. It reminds me of when my own mother would sing songs to help me fall asleep. Than we would sing to our little ones. Remember, how I would try to sing to Tabby when you were so ill after her delivery?"

"Barely? I was so feverish, some days I feared I wasn't going to make it but such thoughts would bring me to tears. I remember how you held onto me and sang songs to me than."

"I had two crying ladies on my hands, didn't I? Never was there such sorrow in all of our lands. But there was sorrow too when we lost one of our dear little lambs as well. The last one was even past the mark. We started to find a glimmer of hope for that one."

"I wanted to give you many son's my husband. To spread all of the love you have given to me throughout this fine land of ours."

"We have two beautiful children. Even if they do try their best to rob me of my bed before I am through with it. They are so attached to you and hug me in attempts to try to hold onto you too."

"They are at their happiest when we are together. I am happy that you agree that we must not hide our love too much from them as well. In all things they choose to model us. I hope you are right. It is in my heart, to see them love and be loved as we have loved each other."

"That is my desire as well. There! Now we are all done! Come along with me and let us see what their landscapers have been up to! Are you well enough to make it on your own? I'd carry you now but I don't want to make you feel embarrassed with so many others around us here." Rory used his hand to prompt his wife to move along toward the outdoors.

"Right besides you! I was feeling rather dizzy at one point. I swear I haven't had very much to drink either?"

"Some of this cold air is what you probably need. It was so stuffy with all of those people crowding around us in there."

"You must be right. Though hold me close because this wrap, which was suppose of offer me some modesty as well as save me from the cold is failing miserably at its task."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It is very lovely on you. That viper of a friend clearly had it fashioned so as not to deprive him of a very attractive view. This short coat is the work of a very wicked man I a must inform you."

"I am not so surprised. I do appreciate the support across my bosum. I can clearly see now that it fails to meet at the ends and that, as you suggest was probably purposely done. I don't think I've gained so much weight to cause this effect just yet. And it's failure to actually cover the top of my shoulders must be what has you almost tripping as badly as I am trying to walk along this cobblestone pathway. Just remember, my dear husband, that I am not dressed to carry you back well if you happen to sprang an ankle. Especially over something I would think you are very familiar with already."

"You are such a beautiful sight tonight. I am finding it difficult not want to keep looking back down at you. Then again I wasn't the one seducing you earlier in front of those women either.

It is too easy for you to distract me like that. I don't mind it at all if we are alone but with so much of an audience? Is that fair of you to do so?"

"As fair as it was for you to slip your hand down the back of my dress or to make sure you rubbed up against me while we were dancing."

"What a night already it has been isn't it? One day together is hardly enough to cool either one of us off even in this chilly weather is it? So you see I had no other choice but to return here if I wanted any peace of mind to be had."

"I'm afraid I do enjoy too much this distraction I hold over you. Even if I did not actually insist on any part of this design, to better dominate all of your attention. All I did, well, I did request the wrap in my own defense against the weather and once I could even see this dress might be a hazard to wear if I could not be sure who my protectors might be in advance. I asked for the jeweled chain at my back to support my bodice in the front."

"I could see how that must have been troubling you. A little more support does add to your cleavage as well."

"It does help to keep everything in the proper place I do say."

"Proper places sound so inviting to me right now. I just need to find the right place to do just that!" Rory leaned down to kiss her with that thought in mind. "Like my lips upon your own."

"Just perfect. Remember when we had to sneak out like this just to see each other when we were young. Nothing really like this was it?"

"Maker only knows what a fool I would have made of myself had we given each other any more of the other. Or I had given into any of my favorite fantasies that included you."

"And if you did maybe it would have been the same as the many times I longed to share only with you? How you challenged my imagination with your needs and desires. I am so happy that now I can love you as I please to. I do know that I am longing to entertain you. Doesn't that sound foolish at our age?"

"I am not complaining. As I mentioned it has a positive effect on us so why spoil such fun? I only wish we didn't have to stop with our playing earlier."

"I didn't do it to upset you. I had some things I had to do and I knew you had people you needed to speak with as well. That is why I'm here to make it up to you. I just wanted it to be more enjoyable for you. Where we were? It was too common a space for too much entertainment. You understand my love how difficult it is to try to hold myself back when we are alone together like that.. The effect is more profound that is, if I do not have to be so concerned that our mating might be of a bother to someone else."

"It is fine as it stands. Ah, it looks like it will start snowing again soon." He observed heavy, dark, clouds looming over them from the sky.

"Too bad. I was looking for a starry sky. It matters not. They didn't do too bad of a job out here in the garden?"

"No, not really. I still prefer Highever, Our own garden even more. Look over there, my love. It looks like a guest's cabin or maybe some of their help? With such a busy event going on, they shouldn't mind too much if we borrow it temporarily I would think?"

"Why bother?"

"It's cold out here and the wind is picking up, can you feel it?"

"Yes, but I'm not worried."

"No, already your agenda is set. I understand but I don't want you to get ill. So let's at least see if we can get lucky there." He lead her to the smallish looking house, noticing there wasn't a fire coming from it's chimney."

"So what do you think, my love?"

"Hopefully, they are either guests or on staff. It's been used. Maybe being used?"

"We'll try not to disturb things too much here."

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind." She smiled back at him. They shuffled a few things around before addressing each other once more. "If you could just unlatch this chain in the back of my dress for me. Than I can lift up this drape and start to make things much easier for you."

"I can. I really like the way your hair was done." Standing back now so she had some room to move in front of him. "Here, let me lift this over your hair for you."

"Thank you. There! Much better?"

"Beautiful. With your hair curling down and that jeweled chain from your necklace dangling down your back. The way this necklace too brings out your eyes and how it sparkles around your neck? I have to question the need for such a dress at all on you?"

"I'm so happy you are pleased with my appearance than my husband. I myself will be more pleased once I have these clothes off of you. I do enjoy undressing you so much."

"That's good. I know you have had a lot of practice."

"Even dressing up my dolls…

"Your dog…"

"That never worked out too well, unfortunately."

"Well, even as a pup, Beowulf was quite a rascal. You were really persistent, I'll give you that!"

"Is that all your going to give me?"

"Do you want anything in particular?"

"All of you." His wife reached up to kiss him longingly.

"Good. I was tempted to run my hand further down the back of your dress earlier but I didn't want to embarrass you."

"I think that's best when others are around. But you can help me now because you were right, I don't really need the rest of this dress right now."

"I'm getting to it. We don't have much time here. I wasn't expecting to have a bed but let's make the best of it, shall we?"

"Oh, yes! I mean, thank you for coming all the way back here for me. I just need you so much."

"I know. That's why I'm here. Sometimes I wonder if you can get along without me but than the problems I see you've been having remind me that I was right to come back here. I know, I was sent to move me out of the way so that it was easier for Alistair to take advantage of you. I hope he now can see I won't allow him to take you away from me for good. I know that's not what you want and that I too have a part to play in making him realize this."

"Right now, I just need you to play my husband. I am happy and I like to keep things happy for the both of us."

"I missed you." Tara said softly as she pushed his shirt off over his broad shoulders.

"I was thinking about you too. Especially at night in our camp. I really enjoyed all of those nights we spent on the road together. It's nice to find a letter waiting for you too when you reach a planned destination along the road."

"I know. That is why I make the effort to send it out. You promised me too that we would travel more once the Blight was over."

"I did and if I could have packed you away with me, you know that I would have. That wasn't my choice. I mean to leave you behind."

"I know. We were able to do that a couple of times after Rodney was born but ah, I just couldn't seem to avoid getting with child. It always put off our traveling around more often."

"I'm afraid so. Hopefully next time I have to go out, you can come with me? We will see."

"We could even bring Rodney out with us. I'm sure he would enjoy that!"

"He might. It will be a good test to see how far his own self-discipline will take him. I won't let him be babied or have his mother perform the chores I would expect of any other soldier on the road."

"It really wasn't my intension to do all of that for him. We had to figure a lot of that out on our own. Well, I had you around to teach me what really was essential supplies when camping out. My parents never took me on such excursions growing up."

"All we could do was play at it when we were children. They would never allow you to camp overnight with a group of men."

"No, unfortunately not. But it would have been so much fun if I could have."

"Hard to say? Men are not so well mannered when forced to travel for days in rural settings."

"Could it really be any worse than our travels during the Blight?"

"That all depends on your attitude? I can't see where it would have been something I could really look forward to? If you went along, even if other women were in attendance, can't you see? Men can't seem but to help themselves trying to compete for the attention of women. After a week's time, even married men are known to forget their place around an attractive women. I seem to recall even women who don't usually gain the attention of so many men become much more desirable as time drags on while on the road. At least that is what I noticed."

"How sad than. I mean, all of those handsome men? Maybe a little distracting. Some more than others."

"Some? More? See! Already I can see trouble brewing with you along. I seem to recall too many instances, especially before we joined up together, where I had to endure the suggestive remarks of men who knew better than to even imagine such things ever occurring between the two of you."

"I'm sorry for all of that. I wasn't seeking their attention in such a way. You know better than that."

"I know that you are kind. I also know your very nature makes you too attractive to men who especially are longing for more attention from women, in general."

"So, I cannot be as I am because every kind word or gesture is seen as an invitation to try to pursue something more intimate with me."

"So it may be. Especially on the road. I would be hard pressed to hide my feelings for you when another man tried to push his advantage with you. Your father or your brother would just see you as trouble and a distraction for the men."

"It really isn't fair."

"But that is how it is."

"Thank Andraste than that I did slay the archdemon! Least I find myself bored to tears, always waiting, waiting, for you to come back to me. I just wasn't cut out for such a life I'm afraid."

"No, you weren't. That is why even if I had any reasons left to put off my becoming a full-fledged Grey Warden, this fact pushed me onward to that goal."

""I still think it is too early for you to make such a move."

"I know you are unhappy with my decision. If you are cooped up too much at home you grow weary. Where ever home is in the moment. I know you love our children well but it is not so very hard to move them about when necessary."

"It isn't and they really do seem to enjoy the change of pace, don't you think?"

"They have only complained about the travel when it starts at an untimely hour."

"That is because they are our children, my husband. How could they not need to experience life, rather than see it all within pictures or storybooks. They are just as rambunctious as we were at their own age." They both laughed over such a thought in their heads.

"I couldn't really imagine it otherwise. I really should have chosen a more sedentary wife when I had the chance."

"Is that really so than? I'm sorry if I don't please you, with my constant demands for your attention and my endless need to lure you to satisfy my ceaseless desires."

"I know….it is all I can do to keep up with your constant plots to steal me away from the crowd just to entertain you."

"Such a heavy burden I have placed upon you. Really, I should be more understanding of how demanding your work is. How much you should be focusing on work instead of fixing your gaze too much on me instead." Teasing her husband, she picked up his dress shirt to cover herself up with on a sudden whim.

"Oh, no! You may not have permission to wear my shirt coat, madam. It is much too large for your small frame."

"I rather like it though? I'm sure to fill it up in days to come. Than it won't wear so loosely upon me." She teased him as she walked around with it on her."

"That may in fact turn out to be your fate once more. Still, it hardly does you justice."

"And why not? I find it truly irresistible upon you. This color, always brings out the color in your hair and the green in your eyes. Truly mesmerizing, my love."

"That may be. It is not the color so much that I am objecting too."

"Then the cut of it? I thought that it fit you quite fine. Giving definition to your manly chest and trimmer waist."

"As I said, it was tailored to better fit me."

"True enough words but I find that without even such a fine coat to wear, you are still such a handsome man to admire."

"I am happy to hear that much is still true. I do still work hard to keep myself fit."

"And it all has turned out splendidly, I promise you. But I am not convinced that is does nothing for me, in the donning of it as well?"

"A woman, such as yourself was not designed to be so covered up by such a large garment. Silks and ribbons. Ruffles and bow were created just to highlights such astonishing beauty."

"Is that so? But none of that will protect me from the rude stare of malicious thinking men. Now would it?"

"Not all men are such heathens. Some of us are the reasons bards must sing our praises and write even poetry based on our brave words and actions."

"Such a man as this interest me."

"Good that they do. Now, will you give me back my suit coat please?"

"I'm not ready to release it yet from my custody."

"Soon than?"

"Soon enough."

"Here I gave up on all of those wanton thoughts of a prim and proper wife to find myself married with. As if, after meeting you, I could ever be satisfied with such a wife? It did cross my mind, now and then, when we were apart. But in the having of such a woman, it only pricked me more. How ruined I was, all because of you!"

"Did I really ruin you, Rory, or did I inspire you to want something more in your life? A wife who desired the kind of life that you too longed for to live? The desire to have a wife who you really could share all of your life with, not just some of it perhaps?"

"I'm cursed. That is what it is. It was hopeless. That is what my friends and allies said to me often enough. I met all array of fine women but not one of them ever could cure me of what ailed me in those years since we were apart."

"For that I am so very grateful. How could I ever be happy in this life if I couldn't have you? I can't even imagine that you would have wished for it to be otherwise."

"I did though! Everything felt so final between the two of us. I was so defeated. So put down by your father. I couldn't imagine your defying him so completely. For me at least? I'll never forget his words to me than. I was told, more than once that you were off limits to all of us in his service. You are a high noble and for the good of all of Highever, for the future of Fereldon, it was already deemed that you were to marry well. Was I so selfish to deny you the life you were born to lead? I had so little to offer to you. If I really did love you, why would I try to dissuade you from living a good life? Was I really so selfish? Why would I defy the very man who treated me like a son to him? I was wasting my life away pursuing someone that I simply could not have. No matter what. It was as simple as that! He told me as if I had no heart for him to break or that I deserved every cruel word that came out of his mouth that evening to listen to him have to say it to me."

"I know, he can be very persuasive when he wants to be. It had little affect on me however. But than I was use to his way of trying to control my thoughts and desires by then. If only he was capable of seeing all that I could achieve just by myself."

"If only…." Rory stopped himself to pull her down into his lap, facing him so that he could look into her eyes as he spoke to her, " …if only he could see what I saw whenever I looked into your eyes. I always knew to tame you would be to spoil everything that was wonderful about you. Your spirit for living. Your ability to enjoy these moments we get to spend together with each other. He was wrong. They both were wrong but we are not wrong." He reached down to kiss her slowly. When he stopped he stared back down at her lovingly. "Life for us is always a challenge but together we have faced everything that has come into our paths and conquered over it. I can imagine no other proof that we were made for each other. Everyday, I thank the Maker for bringing me back to you and for your forgiving me for leaving you to start with. I hope I have proven my worth, over time, to you."

"I knew of that when we first met up with each other. I'm so grateful that my instincts were right. They have proven to be reliable to me in most instances."

"And what are they telling you now than?"

"That now I want only to re-live how amazing it is to be wrapped up in your love. I had this all planned out without knowing I will get to see you again after the Ball."

"So, you feel guilty for leaving everyone behind right now?"

"I suppose I should be? That probably was the point of my being allowed to see you later."

"I doubt it. He is only doing it to keep the Queen out of his way. I hardly think him to be so generous. I know I would not be and I am not going to be in this instance either."

"I'll be completely exhausted by the end of the day. At least I can sleep hopefully on my ride out later tonight. Hopefully, Alistair will fill up with drink and we can both get a good nights sleep."

"That is a good idea. I will do my part in that plan than at least. I will rest in the idea that Zeveran gets lost and we two can sleep best as we do when we are together. He could just fall asleep and forget about the whole affair. That would suit me even better!"

"I don't want to think that far ahead when I have all that I desire right here in my arms. I am so spoiled. Dancing with you. All I wanted to do was to take off your clothes and feel you pressed up against me once more. I am a very wicked woman. Set about though by such hideous creatures as those other women tend to be, how could I not want to simply slay them all for daring to keep my husband away from me?"

"They don't know how lucky they were than. Especially when my own thoughts were very much the same as your own. I have to at least try to be civil. I could see that their flattery, though maybe slightly imagined, was entirely fabricated. Oh, I'm sure they found me attractive and worthy of their attention. It was their imagining that I would feel the same way towards them. That is purely their own imaginations getting the best of them. No, as I have said, the Queen has to do her own dirty work. To have them show up like that after I saw Alistair lure you out of the room, was too contrived. I wasn't sure if she was behind the reason he left with you? I was actually hoping that he was forced to tell you his evening plans for the two of you had to be cancelled because he felt too guilty in leaving his wife after she came all of this way out to be with him."

"You were hoping for too much in that instance I'm afraid."

"I knew better. Why do you think I brought up my worst fears before that idea? It was too good to be true."

"Sadly so. Things are just too far gone between them. Of course I brought up your suggestion but Alistair was quite adamant against the idea. At least in this case, Teagan spoke up in my defense for once."

"Only to put the Queen in her place no doubt. This is as much his plotting as it is, Alistair's. They all want this all neat and tidily set-up so that they can put it all to rest."

"The Maker was wrong to give children only for women to carry the burden."

"You say that now but did you not just confess how much you desire me to be undressed rather than dressed up? I cannot be both a man and women for you, can I?"

"No of course not. I am pleased that you are man. I was being unreasonable."

"That is true. Just as you know, especially right now, I can greatly appreciate that you are a woman, that I desire to have so much right now. I only brought up the Queen because I am mad at her, for not keeping her husband well, so that I must put up with him hounding my wife to do the duty she herself was bound to him to supply. It is only too fortunate for her that she also lacks the courage to do so. Her vanity makes her ugly. It is never a good trait upon any person. No matter what their station in life might be."

"No, it isn't. Everything looks good on and off of you. Now close your eyes and kiss me. I just want to concentrate on how wonderful it feels to be alone with you right now."

The smallish sort of cabin was a common sort of design. Nothing too special to mention about it except that it's location gave the two Gilmore's a place to hide away and enjoy each other's company for a little while. When they were finished with their playful encounter, they swiftly donned back on their clothes to make ready to return to the Ball they were inclined to have to attend.

"So, do tell me, my husband, how do you explain these absences to clients during a Ball?"

He smiled, first, than plopped down to sit on the bed in front of her as she tried to finish up with her dressing. "Most of the time, I really don't have to. I would just say that I got busy in conversation with my wife. That usually makes men laugh and go on about their wives or other family members, what have you."

"I see…"

"What about you, my wife? Now I'm curious."

"I bet that you are. Usually, it goes something like this….well, you know my husband and his reputation!"

"Ha, ha, now I have a reputation? As what? A demanding husband? A lecherous scoundrel? How about a man with an insatiable desire for my wife's intimate attention? I think I like the latter, myself?"

"It does suit you, doesn't it? Few, I believe, think of you as the "scoundrel". Maybe some of the older set, perhaps? My younger friends just laugh or pity me for having such a demanding husband. A few probably are jealous? So, really, I do spare the details. Even with my more understanding or curious friends."

"Good! I have enough problems with women. These events just bother me, since so often it is good manners to allow other men to dance with your wife. Who made up such rules of engagement? Not I, I assure you. So….I just try to take advantage of our situation."

"I know, that you know, there is nowhere else that I rather be then here in your arms."

"I know. I hope our reputation keeps enough of these swags from ruining our evening. I can't even understand Alistair's behavior tonight though? His wife is right under our noses? Is he feeling ill as well as you?"

"Maybe not so much as I am. It may be the anxiety of losing me. Seeing me so wrapped up with you. He did mention that the Queen, she just doesn't seem to understand what a loving relationship is suppose to be like?"

"That may be? I can't imagine Alistair didn't even try to make his marriage work out? She is attractive enough, I'd say?"

"You would, would you?"

"Tara, please? Based on your report just now, she can't be too pleasant company for any man."

"That may be right. I hope you never feel the need to educate her better with that task."

"Oh, no! I wasn't even thinking about that! If I ever did such a thing? Is my head not close enough to the chopper's block? Need I simply put it there for an easy mark?"

"No, please, don't! At least I am assured that will never happen. I don't doubt your ability to woo any woman of your choosing, Rory. The way you love me, the intensity of it, how could any woman resist such an affectionate man? So handsome too?"

"That is nice of you to say. I must confess though, no matter how well you treat a lady, not all of them are quite as appreciative as you are, my love. It's just another reason why events like these are so damning to me at least. Too many men just love to challenge my own affections against their own feeble attempts. Another thing I'm sure is well known is my lack of tolerance when it comes to pushing any advantage with my own lady."

"Here, I feel more concerned about real pirates and highway people? I know very little about how affectionate some wives are with their husbands. Considering how many insist on flirting with me, that point does come into question. To me? It matters not. Only that I get these stolen hours to love only you."

"Can people not just allow us to enjoy our happiness in peace?"

"Apparently not? It does spur on my mischievous streak however."

"Than I will not let it get to me so much. Whatever, brings you into my arms when my desire to be with you overpowers me, maybe even good common sense, I will learn to be grateful for."

"The only real incentive though that I need or want is your own desire to be alone with me."

"That is always good to hear from your lips. Those lips of yours…your body…well…I fear will always be a temptation to me. Or is it really more of a dare? A challenge to see if I can seduce you to my own will?"

"Very funny. Surely, it is both. I am so in love with you though, none of that matters to me. I only want to be with you. I noticed too, how much you appreciate this dress."

"I like it. It also makes it so much easier to not have to explain my own actions. The temptation speaks for itself. Of course, you know that the icing on such a beautiful creation is only a teaser for the cake underneath it."

"Indeed it is. You are too wonderful."

"Thank you. I can't see you ever jealous of the Queen. She would not have me as it stands. I am but a mere Bann and she is the Queen."

"And Alistair's mother was a chambermaid. Your point being?"

"Oh, that's right. Still Beatrice is quite the snob. I could never expect much from such a woman. Surely, I have better uses for my free time. It does add some pity in Alistair's case. You have such a draw on men. I…I…guess, I understand those reasons? I am grateful we only have to answer to the King. My dear, this not feeling so well…could it really be?"

"It could. Too early to tell yet I'm afraid. I can't even imagine what the next months are going to be like? We are both tainted? I understand the odds but they are not in a babe's best interest at all?"

"That's how I look at it. Yet, he is not sterile. We know Morrigan did get with child by him. We will just have to take the days as they present themselves. I will play the happy, papa, and hope that living in the Bannorn, we will avoid the swirling gossip that is sure to come of this peculiar pregnancy."

"It will be even harder for me to be seen in public. Hopefully, Fergus will step up more so I don't have to. I just wish, I…just.."

"Yes? What are you wishing for?"

"Just that, we didn't have to go through all of this? How much happier things would be if Alistair would just find a nice girl to have children with."

"It would have made things more acceptable for us all. This is all I can or will tolerate though from the man. Now, he has no other choice but to put in the effort to find and woo another woman."

"I agree. No matter how this event turns out. The taint too, has made this situation harder to get through for him. I think you understand too, that he does not resent, the Queen. He knows, to choose another one would force him to put her aside, for good."

"I know. You could have just as easily done the same to me if you so chose. I am grateful that you are pleased with me at least. Tara, I really do love our family. I know, sometimes, I let work get the best of me. This is why though, moments like this one, have so much meaning to me at least. I must make the time where I can, to remind you of how much you really do still mean to me."

"I know. I hope that my eagerness to want to please you, eases some of your concerns. I could never put you aside for another. Was I not an emotional wreck before the Joining? Could you not see how much you are my life?"

"I did. You know I was also there to try to comfort you through all of that. Hopefully, this taint will stop our getting pregnant so easily. I know, I know, it is still a possibility for us. Let's just hope it slows down the process. You've only another two years left yourself. I am content with our family, so honestly, I am looking forward to that time. If only because I know our years together will not seep into old age."

"No, unfortunately, not. I do get to always remember you as you are now though."

"You fear I will age poorly than?"

"Of course not! I am the one who probably won't age so gracefully. Best that I spare you all of that."

"Very funny. Your mother was not too poor on the eyes in her old age and you resemble her some in features. I hope that you will understand, though granted, dressed up like you are, it is rather obvious you were teasing me for my attention. I hope I showed my appreciation for your efforts complete enough?"

"Oh, Rory, how can you say that?"

"Good. It is best not to make too many assumptions in that regard."

"And you? Are you ever disappointed with me?"

"Ah, it is best I not answer that question. We must still live out our lives. What disappointments I must suffer for the sake of being married to you, I have accepted as a part of life. I know, I cannot have you without being forced to bow down to my superiors. My only satisfaction comes with the knowledge that I am a very skilled and dangerous warrior. I know I am noble in character. Moreso than many of those who think of themselves as my better."

"That is true. Life is more complicated when we have the people to answer to. I was, however, asking you as your wife and lover, when I pondered the question."

"I..oh..well…don't you already know how I feel about you?"

"Time ages and changes us with it's tides. I think you are happy but I feel I should ask this of you from time to time."

"Of, me? No. But has all of this made you to doubt my heart? Or your own?"

"I never doubt my own heart. It speaks to me quite clearly."

"And from mine, you see things less so?"

"With your love, I am still overcome with the same feelings and emotions I have felt since I was a teenager. Even more, now, since I am free to love you as I will. But as you find it so very hard to say, it must be even harder for you to be so in love with me these trying days we have had to suffer through."

"Uh…Tara, to speak of such things…really, I rather not. It comes up and I know I have to talk about it sometimes with Fredrick. I can't even really trust such things even with my own father. I'm not sure what he will say but often I feel I know how he thinks. We saw no way around this awful situation or else, I would have at least tried it. Anything to keep you away from such a scandal. However, I have always known, accepted the best way that I can, that your life is not always governed by your wishes but that of the people. I am grateful that Cousland's have proven themselves to be a sturdy if not so prolific stock. I couldn't imagine us having to rule over Highever in Fergus' stead. Though you know I would rise to the occasion to do so if necessary."

"That is good to hear at least."

"It is just, knowing our son's fate. Did we really put enough thought into what would happen to our children?"

"No, at least I know I didn't really have much time to contemplate it. Than again, Rory, you have to remember, this is my life? I have always lived with these expectations. I believe it is why my parents did their best to help me build up a strong character. Think about it? Had I not been allowed to hunt in the woods or learn to navigate myself around in dangerous arenas would I have really survived the Blight?"

"I don't know? We were not alone in our travels? I am starting to see your point though."

"Our son is strong, thanks in part to your own fine form. He has your need to always not just know why things are but how and when did they come to be? This gives him great perspective when it comes to navigating through the many difficulties he will have to face in his future."

"As long as he doesn't have to wear the Crown."

"Be careful of what you say, my husband. The day may come that I will have to answer to the throne. Will you not be by my side, if I must carry on such a task?"

"Do you really think it might happen? Please, Maker tell me, you are not going to give into Alistair and Fergus' insane plotting."

"No, no, no, never any of that. It's just, we both know, one of our children will be sitting in Highever. Another, …well…is destined to be the next King of Fereldon."

"We do not know this for certain, my wife. First, we must see how events turn out from this little interruption in our lives. I understand, Roddy, will rule over Highever. I can't even imagine him as the King. Fergus is hardy. Leliana will make a good and some what sensible Queen. Even though I know Alistair always had his doubts about that."

"I know. Who knows our hearts though better than us? This might be the best time than to bring up something Alistair presented me with recently."

"Oh, do tell!"

"Rory, please? He has it in his mind to make Roddy an Arl, the Arl of Amaranthine, upon his eighteenth birthday."

"He does, does he?"

"It does make some sense? If Roddy is to take up my title, he will be better respected among the nobles if he is an arl. No matter what happens, he will at least be entitled to it's holdings and given a place of honor and respect. This will help him to win over a good wife also."

"What am I suppose to say to something like that? That I am pleased the King has taken such an interest in the well-being of my family?"

"Don't you see though Rory? Without Loghain's line, the teryn line is weak. We also lost an arl in the process. All of these houses, they are needed to support the throne and our politics here."

"Every tyrant needs an encore!"

"And you believe my brother will be such a tyrant?"

"I'm really not sure just yet."

"You do understand, if you stay on the course you seem so stubbornly determined to live by, most of this will be taking place after our demise? I am only a year behind Alistair."

"Thus a poor choice as a regent if our son is not old enough to rule. Which doesn't quite show much wisdom on your brother's part in trying to push me aside to put you on the throne. Oh, Tara, please, we have gone over this before! He still plots against me. I am deeply concerned with sending Roddy to Highever. How easy would it be for your brother to turn my own son against me?"

"He would never! I would never allow such a thing. Alistair did bring up, our sending Roddy to the Palace as well."

"That should be fun! And Fergus will not see that, as a threat from the King against his own future as a ruler of Fereldon? Is the great King Theirin also planning to win the favor of my only son, to usurp Fergus' claim to it? Tara? Has Alistair told you he plans to name Roddy as his heir if this plot of yours doesn't work out?"

"You know they are always scheming. A lot will depend on what Teagan's role will be in all of this, don't you think? To answer your question, Alistair has not directly stated that he wants Roddy to take on the throne. If he does though, my guess is he will name Teagan as his regent, not my brother."

"Oh, this will go over so well with him."

"How can he though? Fergus, he isn't a bad man he just, I don't know, seems to be very confused over what his role in the future might be here in Fereldon. Can you really blame him though? With all of this unrest here because of succession?"

"No, you are right. I am being a little unreasonable here."

"And can you not still see, why I put myself into the position that I have? This child, whatever it will be, will sit on the throne one day. If it can survive the mounting obstacles in it's way. We have spoken of this. I cannot reverse being tainted. It would have…it would…have been better for Roddy, to have you as his counsel, if fate places him on the throne. I think Alistair's main concern is that Fergus is much like he is. He doesn't completely trust that my brother will take Teagan's advice well enough. If Fergus doesn't do this though, will that cause Teagan to have to rally against him? Mark my words, Rory, Alistair will not leave for the Deep Roads without securing Teagan as a Teryn in his brother's stead."

"That goes without reasoning though Tara?"

"True. But it shows that Alistair does not trust my brother to manage the throne on his own. Though Fergus might be in the mind to disapprove of this."

"So, the King is planting the seeds of civil war than, is he not?"

"I would say, he is moving his pieces in place to protect the well-being of our Country. You see my husband? My unusual alliance with the King is not merely to secure the throne."

"There was a time, my wife, when I feared that all of your training would come back to haunt me some. Playing the King's mistress, to secure the throne and manipulating circumstances in our families favor? Am I suppose to see that as your bard training or simply an attribute gained from your dear mother?"

"A little bit of both? Which I can see is bothering you greatly. I am not however manipulating our son to the throne. The Arl was purely, Teagan, Eamon's plotting, not mine. It has their name all over it. Alistair does not plan that far ahead. Though he can intelligently discuss the topic and calmly agree with their wisdom in this choice."

"It seems best though to let Fergus prove his worth first. With our son as Teryn and Teagan as an ally, they should best work together. If there is no Therin heir, Roddy will need to build a strong alliance with the Guerrin's. Does that man plan on raising any heirs of his own?"

"He did bring Emma along this evening? I see no reason why he won't marry with her. Hopefully she won't be as the Queen is? I expect the two get along better? You know Teagan. He is a steady man and it really doesn't usually take that much of an effort to conceive a child, does it?"

"Depends entirely on the woman."

"A man has his own commitment that he must make to the task as well. I am grateful that you have not wearied too much on that account."

"With such an evil seductress to always tempt me? I am a lost man!"

"I forgot how evil it must be to yearn for your husband's attention."

"As much as you do? I'm sure that it must be so."

"Because I am always taking you away from the business at hand for these little excursions of ours?"

"Fair enough. I still am not so impressed with how you feel you must conduct this business on your own. Now, I don't know what I feel about giving Roddy a title at eighteen? That is so much pressure to put onto a young man. True, at least here, he would have the Grey Warden's to back him up. I think, I might have been mature enough to handle such responsibility? I had already found a wife, if I could have kept her. We don't know if that will be the same for our son. We can see how he progresses. To deny him the title when it is almost certain he will reign over Highever someday? Maybe even stand as our King? That must be some burden to have to bear. Though he will be able to marry whom he pleases"

"They do have to fall in love with him. Hopefully that will be his one requirement of any such match."

"He has to be in love too. I know that I am in love with you."

"That warms my heart to finally hear you say that again."

"I didn't say that earlier? I find I often can't help myself from doing so whenever we have enough time to spend alone together."

"You did but than that I presume has more to do with what I can do for you. Not so much how you still feel in your heart."

"I am feeling the weight of my fathers words crushing me right now to be honest with you. He told me, I was being foolish for marrying above my rank. Especially when there were not so many women to be had among the nobility. Than, knowing you had already secured the favor of our future King? He really did think I had given way to utter madness."

"Really? I don't remember your telling me this in the past?"

"No, because it really is something more personal isn't it? It's my burden and as I told him that day, my mind was already made up. I was just so in love with you, with our coming child, nothing he could have said, well, nothing was in our way of getting married. Our marrying I knew would make things more difficult for Alistair to manipulate around if he still felt he could stir up any doubts between us."

"I'm just surprised you never brought it up before?"

"It was our wedding day, Tara. One of the happiest days of my life. I was not going to mar it with any unhappy thoughts of our future together. Do you blame me for that?"

"No, and thank you. No matter what, I would have married you. I know I didn't make a mistake. I wish you would not let Alistair or anyone else stir up doubts in your heart like that. I have often told you how strong you are and how I needed that, if I was ever going to know any happiness of my own. You know me. I would not have been very happy as the Queen."

"I know, that you would have been miserable without my love for you. It's sad for me to have to confess, but the truth is the truth isn't it? Despite all of his charm, not to mention your own desire to see this tryst through, he was not able to persuade you otherwise. I at least have his discontent to honor myself with this time."

"Men. I can tell you I didn't appreciate at all having to work my way through the struggle of it! It was made even more awkward since I do have to see him tonight."

"Will he even bother spending any time with his wife?"

"No, I truly doubt it. At least that would be a surprise to me?"

"Do you even care, about his feelings for her or how he must treat her at times?"

"Of course I care. That was my main objection in his carrying on as he was in public, no less? I mean, you remember how things grew between Fergus and Oriana, right?"

"You mean that he also slept with more convenient women? You knew this also?"

"He was never very good at hiding his behavior was he? My parents lived in fear of having to deal with any illegitimate offspring often. Whether, Oriana knew directly or just assumed he lied about it, who can say? We both know there were no other children after Oren which does seem a bit odd to you doesn't it? Knowing how my brother appreciates women, if not mostly for their attention to him."

"No, Fergus always had to fight his ego. He had much to brag about though. I don't believe though that he entirely put Oriana aside do you? That it was all just for show?"

"I'm not really sure? I doubt it don't you? They just probably weren't so much as we are? Duty, obligations, give us tidy excuses for our not being as intimate as we would always like to be."

"Yes, I understand that. No, I too think that they did not completely shun each other. I fear his actions though probably meant there wasn't likely to be many more children in their future. It was sad, wasn't it? I mean the way Oriana smothered that boy of theirs."

"Tell me about it! I suppose she wanted him to be as I was trained? A backstabbing assassin? A Cousland male? My father would spit just hearing such a plot against our family."

"That he would. The Teryn was very strict with our training. He had to be. With Teryn Loghain as his equal? Just imagine how much more efficient the entire war against the Blight would have gone, had your father lived to join up in the fight?"

"And than fall under Loghain's betrayal? The outcome, our involvement in it, was all but unavoidable, Rory."

"Looking back though at all of this, can you not see the wisdom in Alistair's strategy?"

"Of course I do. Only by surrounding yourself with men of lesser ambition than you have really works out. So you are saying this is what is troubling Alistair, Eamon and Teagan about your brother?"

"Yes. I had hoped that with his marrying, Leliana, she would have a greater influence on my brother and help calm down his ambitions some in the process."

"He was not so keen on the throne when we served together. But than that was a much different time than before, wasn't it?"

"It was. Imagine though if I had married any of the men my mother dangled out for me to have? Had I done so and found myself with a growing opportunist?"

"You would have done exactly what I'm convinced the King's wishes for you to do. Left him for the King's favor. Buried the poor sop in his own liquor, no doubt."

"What an imagination you have my husband. Life will be much sweeter for us both when I can return to the Bannorn once more. Fate is what it is, my love. More than anything, I mean this now, more than ever, do not put our love aside. However you mean to torture me for what I had to do for the sake of our children'"

"Oh, Tara, …really…how can I? I mean, really? I love you. I cannot stand being away from you but to serve the best interest of my Country I will do what must be done. Knowing what your true options are, and yet, you choose me over all others, how can I do no less? It hurts me, oh, Maker help me, how it hurts to think I failed you in such a way. But I too felt that I had to answer to the future. Roddy is only eight years old. Maybe, he will make a good king? Let us both hope if he is called to do this, it is not at the expense of his own uncle. I do not want fighting within our families. It may be too much to ask of Fergus but he really has no other choice.

Funny, I mean when you think of it. Had Fergus succeeded in convincing you to put me aside for the King, it would put his family out of line for the throne directly once more. His only chance to rule would be but by regency but we both know, Alistair will campaign to put Teagan in that role rather than Fergus."

"A good point. Yes, I mean how could it be otherwise until Adriana can rule at Highever? Even then, who she takes on as a husband will have more influence on that matter. Oh, Rory, this is all too much for me. I cannot wait to come home and hold my babies close to me once more. They are still ours to cherish. At least our daughter may find peace, living out her life hopefully in the Bannorn."

"I hope so. She already has an admirer, can you believe that?"

"Really? No I knew nothing of the kind."

"What's worse my love is he is quite determined to become a Grey Warden it seems."

"Oh, my, what sort of trouble would that bring to us?"

"We've managed it so far. Maybe, it might not be such a bad arrangement? Already our daughter has shown us that she will not be so content planning dinner parties, entertaining large parties of guests. Unless that would include some sort of duel or other challenge in the field as it were."

"She is so feisty isn't she. So who is this swain who covets my cherished daughter?"

"Why, Ser Wilton's son!"

"Jeremy? He wants to be a Grey Warden, instead of a Captain of the Guards as his father is?"

"Maybe he can be both?"

"This doesn't look well for our having any grandchildren?"

"I hear that his mother refuses to give her blessing until her son has, well, set up his own housekeeping as it were. If our daughter proves to be as you are? By the time he is twenty-five, they should already have enough to keep them busy."

"Plotting away our children's future. How could you?"

"It just came up. Apparently he thinks quite highly of my little girl already."

"And he is but what? Ten years old? While our Tabby is not quite four. Will the boy wait fourteen years to win over his bride?"

"That I am not so sure of. I was just thinking how many years did I have to wait to have you?"

"Twelve, I believe, sir."

"Not too much of a difference. If they do fall in love, we could part with her at seventeen. Don't you think? I know I would have taken you gladly at sixteen."

"I'm sure that you would have and you know, I had no objections to that. I don't know, Rory. No doubt, our daughter will have many opportunities to marry."

"I know you are right. Even my son will find the choice difficult, despite being plagued by my red hair. Maybe it will turn more auburn, like Fergus', as he ages? Since his mother's hair is darker?"

"I have always had dark hair, Rory. It hasn't changed yet."

"No, I find a rare white hair once in awhile but hardly any significant graying just yet. Give it a few more years. I'm sure our son will do his best. It will be good though to get him away from his own mother some. I am sure he too is in love with his mother. It will be good to send him away to meet other girls more his own age."

"Very funny. You speak quite fondly of your own dearly departed mother as well?"

"As it should be! Now, here, we get to pretend we were out picking lilies or chasing butterflies instead of taking advantage of some unsuspecting persons hospitality."

"Wasn't life sweet when that was how we really wanted to spend our time out to play with?"

"Are you saying you rather be doing something else than what we are doing now or were?"

"No, no, I just feel maybe we need to make sure we have enough time to do them both?"

"I see, actually, we often do spend at least some time exploring when we are out. I believe that is why so often we find ourselves sometimes outdoors when the mood to be together more arrives."

"You say that now. I think you don't mind the roaming part of the journey as long as it leads us up to the other point. I am the one who must stop and pick the posies or drink in all of the atmosphere around me."

"That might very well be true. It just reminded me that I have something for you. I'm afraid, I am not as extravagant with money as the King seems to be but at least you can't say I am not sentimental."

"No, you are very much that. What is it? I can't imagine what it can be now?"

"That is part of the fun. I should make you look for it. That would be more fun."

"Had you remembered this sooner, you could have asked me to bribe you to reveal your secret to me."

"I could have, couldn't I? I am getting as lame as Alistair. I hope it isn't part of the taint?"

"Very funny. Now where did you hide it? Maybe we should wait until tonight?"

"No, no, we might get too distracted for me to remember it. It is not my fault. I am still a man and you purposely wore that dress to keep me distracted from anything else, oh what am I thinking? This dress has so many distractions built into it, the designer should be banned from making anything except for a woman's lingerie."

"Ha, ha, surely you jest my husband! It doesn't take much of an effort to distract you to my cause. As you are well aware of my own weakness' and have no trouble at all using them to your full advantage. Now, here, ah! Could this be my prize?"

"Could be. Open it and find out."

She unwrapped a box rather hastily to find out what was hidden inside."

"This? Hum…not sure what real use I have for something like it?"

"No, probably not. That isn't the right box. Don't lose it! I need it for my work. Here, this has to be what you must be looking for." He presented her with a box he had hidden in his coat jacket to present to her at the right moment."

"Ah, good! We do have to pretend we are a part of all of this evening's event."

"You mean you do. Now open it!"

"I am, I am, just wait…" Unwrapping it she put the packaging on a table close by to her.

"I was going to save this for our anniversary. It is hard to top that deck outside our room as far as anniversary gifts go I suppose? Still, when we first got married, you wore my mother's ring as an engagement ring. That meant so much to my father and I that you were willing to accept that gift. It just seemed that it was time to buy you something that was more of my own choosing. And that of our children as well. Tabitha assured me that you were going to love this and if you didn't you could give it up to her. Roddy said it was very pretty and would I buy him a new hunting knife because the one he found in the showcase was impressive. Surely no one in the Bannorn had a knife as keen as that one was."

"I'm not at all surprised. At least you are re-assured that they might not sell it off to some wandering bandits upon my demise. I will be grateful for their sentiment."

"No I suppose not? Almost sad. To think of death and leaving behind things that we treasure so much. So what do you think of it?"

"It's stunning. I am quite content you know to wear the ring that I already have."

"I know but it is so hard to shop for you. I didn't want to just give you something trite. Of course you love treats and I love giving them to you. I hadn't even thought of the fact that in the end, we will be forced to leave behind these simple things that we hold so dear to us. Except to polish this once in awhile, I've not removed my own ring from my finger since we have wed."

"Nor have I mine. Well, here, now I will have even more reasons why thieves will hound after me like dogs for a bone to pick at. And look here, our children's names…for in their hearts beats our own love also."

"Tara? Tarina? Are you going to be all right?"

"Oh, I'm fine or will be. I can't believe you just called me by my given name. I still do not know what my mother was thinking when she gave me that name?"

"It was going to be Catarina, you know but they decided to shorten it some because they like Tara and well, your father did favor dogs over cats."

"I know the story. Apparently so does every one else. Don't think when you meowed at me I didn't know what you were teasing me about, Roland!"

"Here, do you want me to put it on or are you not through admiring it just yet."

"You should do it."

"Good, I think I should. I'm taking back my mother's ring. I'll keep it until it fits Roddy. You do like it, right?"

"I do. It's so beautiful. Really, you should have held onto it until our anniversary."

"Maybe? I'll find something else. It actually took a lot less time to make it than I thought it would? It has emeralds and pearls also to remind us of our wedding day. There, I like it!"

"So do I. I'll miss my other ring but as long as you have it, it will be safe. Hum…imagine, having a half-brother who will be the King? How odd it will seem his being the younger of the two?"

"Or sister? I don't know? It would have been nice to at least have a sibling? I mean, I never really thought of Rodney as becoming the King? This other child, it's fate will be sealed as such. Than again, maybe better me for its' foster father than Fergus?"

"I agree. Love my brother though I do. He is happier than he realizes ruling over Highever and Amaranthine. Even if our son becomes the Arl, he will still have his uncle to answer to when he is young. You at least know, that Fergus will keep him strong. Hopefully, Roddy will fall in love when he is young. Before my brother could have any influence over him in the ways of women. He was not such a great influence on you it turned out."

"No, I'm afraid not. It was the way of things though living that sort of lifestyle. Especially, once you have come to see that true love was not guaranteed in life. I don't miss that, if that is what you are wondering. I don't need it either since you have agreed to travel by my side. It is luxury I hope you don't find too much of a burden under?"

"No, not at all. Come, let us find something good to eat. Rory, I do love this gift. It does remind me so much of the necklace you gave to me on our wedding day. The words … you already know are close to my heart. What an evening this has all turned out to be! We only must stay an hour more correct?"

"I am fine with that. I'm sure your brother will be inebriated enough for us to haul him back to the carriage, making me wish once again I wasn't in such a rush to think that you would not be able to ride back with me on a horse. I know…Fredrick said enough on that account."

"I'm sure that he did."

At the main table the King of Fereldon sat. The Queen to his left and Fergus to his right. Than Teagan and his fiancée also. None of them looked overly impressed with the evening's entertainment but tried to amuse themselves with conversation to pass the time.

"So, Fergus, Teagan informed me that you have no interest in our holdings in Denerim. Does this still hold true for you?"

"Does that surprise you milord?"

"Somewhat, yes. I thought you might find it a prosperous opportunity."

"I'm sure that it is. Just as I am sure that our plans here for improving shipping and trade routes out of Amaranthine will prove to be worthy of your investments. Highever however it is a bit more of a challenge than Redcliff is due to it's location near the wilds. Denerim, will require a heavy hand. We both know this to be true. Whoever takes on that challenge will have a full-time job."

"No doubt. But the fact that it is the seat to my Palace, I must not take the position too lightly."

"I'm almost surprised you have not taken up the challenge yourself, my King. I know how much you enjoy a good row now and then!"

"Well, said. I cannot though give it as much attention as it deserves. Not with my constant demands throughout the Kingdom."

"And you are not interested in Denerim, Lord Teagan? Just the financial statements alone should be tempting to you?"

"Tempting but as you must remember, I have had my hands full with Loghains people. My brother may be the Teryn but we both understand that his duties in the Palace prevent him from actually doing more than business transaction there. I must be the one who has to maintain a standing and loyal army there."

"It's that loyalty part that his people sometimes stumble over. Fair enough! You will just have to lift up one of your nobles, King Theirin. I realize you have been busy of late, tending to other matters of state but we cannot ignore dear Denerim. I really never had much of a fondness for the place myself?"

"I could just anoint you with the task, you know."

"You could but what would be the point in it? I have my hands full out here right now. Until you also raise up an Arl or two, I am running two very important parts of Fereldon. Perhaps you could incorporate the Korcari Wilds? Ha, ha, make Conner the Arl of Korcari! At least his being a mage will give him a heads up in the game don't you think, Teagan?"

"I think my nephew would much rather work on his experiments than govern over a bunch of renegade witches."

"Does he get that choice, Teagan? Who will follow your brother when he is gone? Or have you managed to split your own self into thirds so that you can run it all well enough?"

"I do believe nuptials are soon upcoming for our dear friend, Teagan. I still have some time to deal with Denerim since Teagan has taken on more responsibility. Teagan, as you might not already know Lady Loche, is sure to become the next Teryn, following his brother's suit."

"Does not that title fall to his son, Connor, milord?"

"It would have, had Connor not been possessed as a child. I know, it was in an honest attempt to save the life of his father but such poor judgment on his part. Either way, it is not his wish to do so much to his mother's dismay but even she cannot argue, Teagan here is worthy of the title, do we not Lord Fergus,"

"We agree. A man who can lead an army is worthy but one who cannot see into the future or has the mind to manage it, has proven himself not a benefit to our Kingdom."

"So you see, he has quite a future ahead of him."

"Does that put our children in line for the throne as well, my King?"

"Perhaps? I would have to say that other than the Theirin line, the Cousland line is the most ancient and worthy of that honor. But life is difficult. The Maker, is not so easy to second guess now is he? Who sits on the throne is best determined first by blood than by aptitude. So I suppose your answer is as that to the Cousland line would be, it is a possibility my lady but not so much a probability."

"No, please your Highness, I was not looking for such opportunities for any of our hoped for children. I just wanted to know how best to tutor them so that they would be fit for their time ahead."

"Perhaps my dear, we should be wed and than produce some children of our own before we bother the King with such burdens."

"That would be very wise of you to listen to. Our King is still quite alive and he is not so old yet to have to grieve his own lack of a royal heir just yet." The Queen spoke up rigidly.

"Does this mean you have good news for us finally my, Queen?"

"No, I said no such thing nor did I give any hints to the contrary. When it happens, all will be announced properly, I assure you!"

"Than my apologies my Lady. I was just so caught up in the moment. Since your arrival was rather sudden this evening, I had hoped it was to bring us all good news from the Palace."

"It is my duty to accompany my husband, the King, whenever I am able. Is that I am here not good enough news?"

"Of course my Queen."

"I am rather curious, Beatrice, what really brought you out here this time? I know you have much to accomplish in Denerim this time of the year. I mean all of your little parties and celebrations as such. You have been much too busy I have been informed to have the time to attend these minor affairs about the Kingdom."

"What really brought me out here? As you said, this has proven to be a very busy time of the year. It is unfortunate that you find yourself away from the Palace when you know such duties must be honored. Traditions hold a very important part in the eyes and minds of the people of Fereldon. I have not seen you in more than a months time at least? So, I felt it in our best interest to come out here and spend more time among those people you say that you clearly love."

"Your sudden interest is amusing, Queen Beatrice. As you have said, we have much to accomplish with our business ventures out here. It is the wisest time for us to start building before the harbor ice melts and men are more driven to spend much of their time at sea rather than working here at port."

"Indeed my dear. Plus, this is such a quaint event don't you think? Everything looks so beautiful here. The people of Amaranthine hold this event quite dear to their hearts. It is an honor to be so welcomed here, is it not, Lord Teagan?"

"It is a timely celebration. I do not mind it so much? Especially since I was given leave to gather you up and share this all with you. I can see you have been enjoying yourself here."

"Oh I have, I have, but we haven't seen much of your sister, Lord Fergus? Is this common for her to be so aloof?"

"My sister, aloof? They do not make nails strong enough to hold that woman down in one place for very long. She did seem to be enjoying some dancing I noticed? Once you get to know Bann Gilmore, you will understand my sister's ways all too well."

"The Lady does keep herself very busy. I must say it has been nice to have her at the Keep this last month. She insists on training girls once a year. Well, usually she is working with our second year girls. It takes some time to train and learn the basic training before you really should move on to the more advanced training."

"You see, my sister, the mighty Grey Warden, is really an assassin, well not to mention her skills as a duelists, bard, champion warrior."

"Oh, my, all of that, Teagan? One woman?"

"Yes, my dear, all of that and only one woman. Few women reach her level of training so we welcome her teachings at the Keep. You've done some training yourself so you have told me."

"Why yes. At my father's insistence. Though I was quite eager to learn more. I never was exposed to such teachers though who train women to be so …"

"Deadly?"

"..so skilled was what I was more thinking of, your Highness."

"I doubt even our father was prepared for how tenacious my sister turned out to be? Granted, my parents did try to hold her back some, duty and all, but it only made her more determined to want to fight."

"My parents would never allow me to train with the guard. Women in our Country are not encouraged to fight. It doesn't seem very ladylike."

"It isn't. However such protocol was never so high on Lady Gilmore's list of proper etiquette. You know, she married a Bann, of the Bannorn no less."

"So Teagan has informed me. An odd choice. Of course living around all of those knights and the Lady's perchance for fighting as the boys? Perhaps, not too difficult to understand. I have met up with the Bann. He is quite charming. I can see how he was able to even charm the daughter of a teryn. But unaware? That must have caused some confusion at Highever did it not?"

"Oh, you have not idea, Lady Loche! Actually, I'm rather impressed that you have figured out what my parents either ignored or put off thinking it was all good fun and my sister would grow out of this stage once she was older."

"But than she did not did she?"

"No, she is still her own woman. Deadly skilled but still very much a Lady. Do not mistaken Lady Gilmore as some ruffian who goes around hunting for the slaughter. She is a kind mother and an active part of the rule here in Fereldon."

"I see you admire her quite a good deal. Though so does my fiancé. He has only kind words to say of this woman. So this Bann, is so charming but his Lady, it seems has charmed you all!"

"Ha, ha, maybe so? As I said, my sister has learned much in the ways of doing business. Part of her training as the daughter of a Teryn. Our mother was quite strict in our upbringing. We have survived because of our sense of discipline and good relations."

"Not to mention Lady Tara was the one to take down that traitorous Arl Howe. Well, along with the Bann, that is. I myself beheaded Teryn Loghain for his part in their wicked play. It must have been fate? Since it did put me on the throne and I was able to create a government that works now in the favor of Fereldon rather than against itself."

"So your sister killed Arl Howe? How impressive! That must have been a red letter day for you Teryn. It should have been a member of the family. Especially after such treachery. My dearest, Teagan, I must get to know this woman much better, don't you agree? My duty and honor rests on the good will of our people. Let me too train with her so that when our children are faced with such indignant tyrants, I too will be able to help protect them from harm or take our revenge if need be?"

"That is quite a request, my love?"

"Why not, Teagan? What better woman to have who could teach your Lady self-defense if need be?" He smiled over at his friend wryly.

"I'm not sure the Lady knows what she is getting herself into? But as my wife would tell you, the experience will be unlike any you have ever known."

"It seems it will soon be quite regular for all Fereldon women to learn to take up arms. It will make things very interesting. Just as long as we have an understanding between us, Emma. I would not approve of any requests from you to join the Grey Wardens. As exciting as it may appear, it carries a very high, personal, cost. I would not want this for my wife."

"I understand completely. Never fear. I will see you so little when you are on the road though. I do enjoy Redcliffe and when I grow bored I visit Loghain's territories. Everyone is so welcoming there so nothing to worry about here. I have heard, well, how could I not? That Lady Gilmore was the Grey Warden to slay the archdemon. King Theirin, was that not a fierce and terrible battle to find yourself caught up in?"

"Words, could not describe the scope of it, milady. I must say though, as a soldier and Grey Warden in my own right, the challenge was invigorating. The loss of life, was regrettable. In truth though it just spurred us on even more to wipe out such vermin! Both Lady Tara and I fought against the demon. Unfortunately, the thing was so quick and its' roar was deafening! It threw me off of it and the distraction was just what Lady Tara needed to slit it's throat clear down its' long neck. It was a great move actually, since it brought her to her knees. I'm not sure she was strong enough or really big enough to cut off it's head. This dragon was huge! So, she did what she was trained to do."

"But she didn't die? That was so strange? People told me that Grey Warden's only can kill the archdemon and then they just die? But she did not?"

"This is true! Good evening everyone. As you can see gathered around you, Lady Loche, and the man I hold so dearly in my arms, I had so much to live for. Did the King also tell you that I was with child as well?"

"Well, no Lady Tara, we hadn't gotten quite so familiar, just yet."

"You were? Oh that is rather.. were you both already married? I hadn't heard of it?"

"No, we were a little too early on that one, but we married as soon as the Blight was over and we could return to my home in the Bannorn."

"Let us all rise, right now!" The evenings host interrupted when he noticed the Heroine of Fereldon reach the royal noble's table to take her own seat at her place there. "In honor of our most valued guest, the Heroine of Fereldon!" Everyone stumbled to their feet to raise their glasses. Some fumbling to fill their's up once more to honor the toast to their famed warrior. "May good fortune follow you and yours in all of your many endeavors, my Lady. Now and forever more!" Their eager host proposed in her honor.

"Here, here!" echoed through the hall as Tara curtsied properly. The smiling nobles at the head table made a conscious note that the Queen herself, did not, nor had any of her ladies drank from their risen goblets. Surely in a silent protest to the toasts recipient. The royal gentleman each exchanged knowing glances between them and took this as a clear sign of a more serious problem brewing within their realm that soon would have to be dealt with.

"How very gracious of you all to acknowledge me in such a manner! It is, as always, an honor to serve you. my people and my family, to the glory of all Fereldon's and our allies! May we see many more years of peace, of prosperity to come. Perhaps, a few challenges along our way to keep us fit and our minds strong as well."

"Here, here!" The crowd roared and Rory smirked when once again she faced him before finding her seat at the table.

"uhm…well…that's good to hear, than. I mean about your nuptials that is. I suppose things happen."

"That they do! It was still an amazing feat of bravery on her part. That is why I can't help but spoil her some. I owe her my life."

"As I can say the same, so many times over, to you as well my King. It was my honor to serve the people of Fereldon." Tara announced to the crowd with her own risen cup to drink from. "The Blight, fighting it now seems so easy but we struggled, we bled, cut up and sewn ourselves back together once more. One thing I can assure all of you is that the Royalty of Fereldon is tough. We are stronger now than we have ever been in our past."

"Here,here!" The crowd of guests echoed before returning once more to their private conversations.

"My Lady was just saying how much she was looking forward to training with you, Lady Tara."

"Is this true? Do you even have a notion as to what you are asking of yourself?" Rory asked her rather astonished at such a notion.

"Now than, what lady shouldn't be trained to defend herself at least? Even in Orlais, we find that training women holds such a benefit to our people."

"This is true, Lady Leliana. I have had some training, though hardly anything even like you yourself has accomplished in your many travels. Because my future husband must be on the road so much, I just feel it would benefit our family if I was better trained. I do not mind the work required of me. I am strong in will if not so much in body? That all will pass with good training will it not, Lady Tara? I see you have not become some brute in the process."

"Is that what you really fear, Lord Teagan? Having a wife that can out fight yourself?"

"I have never heard of you having any interest in sword fighting yourself, Queen Beatrice."

"Me? Why would I need to, really? I have a stable full of ready and able men at my side? Let them do the fighting. I have more important things to do than to try to play the role of a knight? See, my people are so well trained. This allows me to better serve the people as their hostess and ambassador for this fair land of ours. I bring beauty and grace into this otherwise barren land."

"Fereldon is already greatly blessed with both of these qualities. We find them generously among the women of our own kind. We possess such flowers within our realm to tempt any man. Surely, Andraste has not spared my own wife any of her fabled beauty, wisdom and legendary skills in battle. How the Teryn and Teryna of Highever loved their own daughter. Surely not nearly as much as I myself adore her. Our own child in and of herself serves as proof even more of the Maker's love for our woman." Roland turned to gaze into his beloved wife's eye's as he lifted her hand to kiss it with honest sincerity.

He than, before anyone could further speak or act, reached for his own goblet to raise a toast."

"Let us all lift up our goblet's in praise for all of the lovely women of Fereldon. And to all the others we have been destined to make as our wives and the mother's of our much cherished offspring!" Gilmore saluted. The whole room tapped and shouted out in fair agreement.

"How you two manage to endear the whole crowd my sister. My wife, you do me honor though to take up as my own and we honor you just as heartily."

"As we should. She is after all in part, Fereldon, dear brother."

"Obviously, the part of her that is the most intriguing as well as the most dangerous."

"Now, now, some of you speak as if I have cadavers stacked up in our basements. I assure you we do not. We are however quite pleased, are we not my husband, with our own fair daughter. Who truly Andraste has blessed beyond even our own good graces. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Wholeheartedly, my love! Would that my own mother had lived to enjoy such a beautiful and gifted daughter. Already, you can all see, I am both pleased and honored to be called Adriana's own father."

"Ha, ha I see, already his fair lass has already wrapped his will as to her own!"

"A weakness, quite prevalent between father's and their daughters. Mine as well, will readily bow down shamefully to the will of his own daughter I assure you."

"How these young lasses do sway us all! I must confess, they are both true beauties. Surely to be instigators of their father's futures woes!"

"Ha, ha, well I can attest that my own sister did leave our father with more than a few sleepless nights."

"Be that as it may, father was so dear to me. Forever will I cherish his memory in my heart. When I see those same feelings present themselves in my own husband, I confess, I cannot bear to love him even more."

"No truer words have been spoken, Lady Tara. For though we know how jealous your brother must have been because of your relationship with the Teryn. I see him behave no differently in the presence of his own dearest daughter. As you say, how can you hope to love any man more than one who truly loves and honors his own children."

"So touching. I may not be so blessed to be Fereldon but my own sire, has proven to be just as affectionate and loving as those of yours have proven to be. It does me well though to know Fereldon men think so well of their children."

"As much as our duty allows that is. I wish you still all the best, Lady Loche for as you say, you are not Fereldon born. We will love you as if you were and any children of course, we wish Andraste's blessings upon them as well."

"All of this talk of children and Fereldon's! Well! Sometimes I fear the Bann overextends his warmth and kindness. You say all of these pretty words while you dress up your daughters in suits of armor and allow even the boys to swing mighty swords in their faces. I see little love or simple graces in all of that nonsense."

"Perhaps if you had any children of your own you would feel differently, my Queen? I have already been working with our daughter on simple moves to improve her coordination."

"Not forgetting also, what a beautiful and talented singer my sister-in-law is. You must host an evening for all of us soon so that we may enjoy it even more. I'm sure our Lady Loche would find herself hopelessly impressed with your talents, Lady Cousland. And my niece! Another red-headed beauty with a voice so sweet. Oh Fergus, you know how our own mother would have been overflowing with kind words and benevolence on her behalf."

"That goes without saying my sister!"

"You are too kind, my Lady. She being the mother of not only the Cousland heir, who also is another sturdy son almost a replica of her own beloved Bann but a wee daughter of her own. She is a dark haired beauty who already, is as brave and curious as her mother was I'm sure when she was just a child. Much to her fathers' anguish."

"Ha, ha she speaks the truth. We have been so very blessed. We hope that you too will be so likewise. They are quite a handful."

"But aren't you both blighted? How can this be? Did Andraste grant you this miracle, even twice?"

"I was not blighted until recently. It is not impossible for someone who is blighted to bear children. Just not as likely. We have lost a few of our own. So it hasn't been easy for us but we are quite pleased with the two that we do have. Our children are very active and we just have fun trying to keep up with those two."

"Oh, it does sound like so much fun! I really can't wait. I mean hopefully, not too long now. I do believe, your Majesty, it still might benefit you to learn some protection. Just because the Civil War left Fereldon in such a disarray. Well! It's no wonder I hardly get to see, Lord Teagan. Perhaps, if I learn to be an asset to the Royal Guard, my diplomatic skills will come to some use and I can at lest visit with my future husband, if not always travel with him, while he works."

"Is that even necessary for you to do? I would think, in your husband's absence, you will have to rule things around in Redcliffe. If you do have a child, what time would you have for any of that business? I know I do not nor do I expect my ladies to be dragged around the Country here and there all year round."

"No, that is understandable. I must get pregnant though first right? And as I have stated, I hold diplomatic credentials. At least, in our dealing with Orlais, I am the expert and it is our hope that we can improve relationships between our two Countries. Much wrong has been done in our past. We had some very greedy rulers that we have since shed over time. Fereldon has not been without its' own inner turmoil. We have much to learn from each other."

"Well said my Lady. I hope that Lady Isolde will be a comfort to you also. If as you say, if you find it in your heart to train with some of the Grey Wardens, than I will not stand in your way as long as you can keep to our agreement."

"Than, when you must travel to Amaranthine, so than will I! I'm sure, even when the Lady Gilmore isn't present, there are other Grey Wardens who might not be overburdened with such an eager student. If it brings us closer together, than I will have fewer days to count until we two can be together again."

"What agreement are you speaking of Lady Loche?"

"She cannot join up or become a Grey Warden in true form."

"Oh well, that, of course! At least not until you have bore a few heirs at least."

"I now have all of this incentive to breed!"

"Best not to put off your nuptials too long than, Lord Teagan. As you have so gravely said to me, we have an obligation to bare children to secure the Crown. We Cousland's have offered up our contribution but we do not hold the direct line to the throne. Even if I have no more sons, the two of you will be stuck with a bunch of Cousland's running this Country. Not that we couldn't of course, rise to the occasion. It's just that it is not truly our aim in life to do so."

"Point being, we need more male heirs for the throne. So one day, even a child of your own may hold such a place in his own destiny. If nothing else, with the skills that run so dominantly within the Guerrin line, at least a child of your own will find themselves always sitting on the right hand of the kings in days to come. That alone should hopefully inspire you onto greatness."

"It does at least support our purpose as well as our own duties to the Crown as well. Of course, we wish your Majesty some good fortune in the future as well."

"Do you really, Lord Teagan? Perhaps in that great purse of knowledge you insist on carrying around with you at all times, you might be able to teach me how I am to do this? When the King is barely in the Palace any longer?"

"Queen Beatrice, your situation is very unfortunate, I agree. However our work is quite vital. We are all aware of how things are governed over here in Fereldon. Please, keep your place. We are doing everything that we can to save you from any insolvencies as much as we possibly can."

"So you say. So the King says but why do I doubt all of this? Please tell me why Lady Gilmore is training up students in the Wintertime? Shouldn't she be at home taking care of her children? Why she didn't even bother to bring them with her this time. I am told this too is an odd occurrence? Especially when the Bann has been so conveniently sent out to that forsaken place under the ground called Orzammar. Well out of the way of any mischief to be had elsewhere."

"Beatrice, that is enough."

"I'll say when it is enough! I am still the Queen here and I will have my say even in this matter. I know that whatever it is you are doing here in Amaranthine, it could have been postponed until the Springtime when it would be more suitable for me and my party to travel about. I know that the three of you, you, Teagan and that Eamon, are plotting to be rid of me. I just want all of you to know I will not go so easily. No, not at all!"

"Is this really necessary to spill out here, of all places, my Queen?"

"Does it even matter where it takes place? As I said, the King, he doesn't come home but a few times a year. And so you sit around and look to me for an heir? Perhaps you are looking in the wrong direction, maybe?"

"All right Beatrice, if you insist on making a fool out of yourself, so be it! When we first were married, I was a very dutiful husband. I put off business and duty to play my part. It seemed we actually were happy in those first few years of our marriage. Over time though we both knew, we were still not becoming parents. I hold no blame over your head for this. Just as I will try my best to forgive you for this outburst. I understand your frustration. Perhaps maybe in that spoiled, pampered, head of yours, you might take my position as King of this Country a little more seriously. What I do, I do because it is my job. You clearly understood and were told, it is all in writing, what your duties were to be. It was you who started to shun events. Maybe due to your own personal sorrow over our lack of success in becoming with child. If I do not blame you, you do not have the right to blame me for this happening. Nor to interfere in my duties to my own seat on this throne I do occupy. I understand, you do not like this arrangement. You however do not have a choice in the matter. If you are so unhappy, than let it be known, you are released from any commitment or burden you must hold unto me. You are free, Beatrice, to return to your own land, your own family, where ever it pleases you to be."

"Whhhaaat! Are you saying you are divorcing me, here and now?"

"He is saying Beatrice, that it is up to you. If you wish to remain the Queen, so be it. With the understanding though that because of your being barren, we have to take matters into our own hands. Now since you are confessing this is not unto your liking, you are being given the choice also, to either go back to your family or retire somewhere, maybe to Orlais? We will give you a pension. Whichever choice you do make, none of them include giving you permission to berate or make any sort of unkind accusations against the character of any of those who serve the Crown dutifully. Those who do so, will find their options decreased considerably."

"OOhhh! I cannot believe this? I am to be stashed away so that the King can do as he pleases? And what would your Maker say to all of this? Is not marriage a bond between two people? Am I to make way for whatever bastard the King chooses to bring into our home?"

"Marriage is a contract. Especially among royalty. I can see this is a much more serious problem than I expected it to be. Seeing how your affection for me has clearly died along with any chance of the two of us ever bearing a child, together. Lord Teagan, I see only the last two options being available to the Lady. I fought long and hard for you Beatrice to remain the Queen. If only in name. But this out burst will not be repeated in my presence. You may crow to your hearts content in some foreign land or to the shame of your parents who gave birth to such a an ungrateful creature. I am done with this all Teagan. Obviously, my time grows shorter and I don't need any more distraction from finding another wife who might actually want to spend her time with her husband."

"So this is how it is to be. See, now milady? You have won it all and I am to be left with some pittance to live out the rest of my life in such shame. I hope you are happy with all of your accomplishments in this life. Obviously, your ever so long list of achievements is never enough to satisfy your lust for power and for

the company of other men."

"You read me wrong, my Queen. In all things that I do, I do it for the love of my Country. Of my family and all of the wonderful friends that I have gathered up in my short life. I will not be the Queen of Fereldon nor have I ever desired such a position in my lifetime. I am happily married and satisfied to be a good wife to my beloved husband and mother to our children. Had you but taken on the values that we hold dear here as Fereldon's perhaps you too would have known such a happiness that I have found. I have many male friends, this is true. But only one true love and one husband. Your claim is false and I pity you. I pity King Theirin though the most. It was not his wish to put you aside. He has always said as much. Yet here you are, making a fool out of yourself. You are childless and so willingly you call any child of the King's a bastard? As if you have given him any other options?

I say, thee nay! It grieves me to see you this way. My love for my friend is great. He deserves the chance to have at least a little happiness in his life. He gave up a large part of his life to save Fereldon from destruction. Please tell me what you have given up for his love? Anything? I see none of it here right now. It is a sad day here in Fereldon. But now I truly believe the King would not have moved on with his life because of your selfishness and really you both deserve so much better.

As for your shame? Well, did you not bring that now down upon yourself? Tis a pity but you are still young enough to find another poor fool to do your bidding. This poor man I can see has had enough of you to last the rest of his lifetime."

"Come my love, let us be gone from here, I think we have been here much too long as it is. It I obvious my sister is growing weary and I must still take them to where they are staying out tonight before we too can retire."

"Very well, my husband. Good evening to you all. It was a pleasure to see almost all of you here this evening. It is such a pity to see a woman brought down so low. Hopefully she will learn her place in the end." Leliana spoke up remorsefully. It always pained her to see a woman so brought down by her selfish actions. "May Andraste watch over you both. Alistair, I'm so sorry. We will plan an evening event very soon, I will contact Teagan to see when you will be available for such an escape."

"Thank you Leliana, Fergus, Teagan, Lady Loche, for your understanding. As well as you Bann. Tara, I'm sorry you had to be put through all of this. I hope you know I tried but it just isn't working out."

"I know, Alistair. I know."

"Let us get our things, Tara. What an evening we all have had."

"It is a sad ending though isn't it?"

"It was inevitable. We saw this coming, just not quite so soon."

"It is for the best for him, really. Things were not going well and he must find another spouse. I didn't even recognize that woman we have been calling our Queen lately."

"But Fergus, I'm sure the pressure got to her. She should have gracefully step aside and allowed the King to do his duty. Most childless women would gladly accept a step-child or even an orphan to care for. Apparently this woman is not assimilating well to our customs and beliefs. It's a pity but than what can be done?"

"What's done is done. I'm so sorry she had to make such a scene in your presence my Lady."

"I'm all right. I do pity her too. Her behavior to the King was..well..it was undignified! Best the King send her out of his hair and find a better wife. We are all entitled to making one mistake or the other? I will not judge you , King Theirin. I do believe you were working in her best interest. It's her heart that failed her. Really, failed you both and I know this must hurt you so. May Andraste give you both her wisdom and her strength to help you through these trying times, my King."

"Such a good woman you are, Lady Loche. I was just saying that to Teagan the other day. I wish you both happiness in your coming life together."

"Why thank you! It is always nice to know you have the King's blessing for your happiness. Now come along we too should be leaving before we must face the rash of questions sure to follow from her Majesty's sudden outburst."

"I don't see why she couldn't just hold it together. This was neither the time nor the place for such an outburst. My brother will be tight fisted with this one for her actions. The King has enough worries on his plate than to have to take on all of hers as well. Let us be on way, your Majesty."

"Yes, I am gathering up my things. I have already stayed here too long. Remember my suggesting not attending this evenings performance?"

"I do but we all know how the fates do operate. It is better this way. Had you kept her in the Palace, she could have created such havoc for us and my brother, he is old. Having to survive that poisoning? Hasn't he had enough himself to deal with than an angry, resentful, Queen as well? Can't we at least try to find one that will be a comfort to you instead?"

"Probably not but as you say. At least finding a replacement will be so much easier now that I can at least entertain some in my own Palace. It had to be this way to convince me of which is the right actions for this grievous situation."

"It is how it has to be. If it is any consolation, most of us are in agreement, if Lady Tara does not show any other signs of being ill at ease, it is very hopeful that you have succeeded with your task."

"Let's not talk of things like that right now? Besides until it is official, anything else is just left to chance. I cannot live on chance. Only in reality for the moment at least."

"I understand. So, it seems your plans are once more unbalanced your Majesty? I take it you will not than be going to the Milford's this evening?"

"Maker, no! If I had my way, I would never see her face ever again. Best she avoid mine, least I forget she is a woman, at all! I'll return to the Keep until later. Probably just gather up some things and arrive at my destination earlier than planned? Just as well. I know I have not had enough to drink this evening. Little did I realize how much I needed this escape for the week-end."

"Is it wise that you be away from your friends right now? I'm worried about you, your Majesty."

"I will be fine. I have a room at a place I know well. I'm actually quite fond of it so really, I will be fine with my currant arrangements."

"If you say so than. I just want you to know that we are always here to listen and keep you company, if you wish it to be so."

"Thank you. I will remember your kindness in my hour of shame."

"We will persevere, my Lady. Come let the King gather together his things. It has already been a very long day for him."

"As you wish, my dear. Come, since we too have to return home rather early, you must show me the Library there and tell me more about the history of the Blight.. So much I still don't feel I truly have an honest scope of yet?"

"Than we shall do just that!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, now, it seems you have found yourselves quite a spot along the shore. How did you come upon this place, Roland?"

"A business partner of mine owns it. He hadn't much use of it during the Winter months so he has allowed me to let it from him very reasonably."

"It is quite chilly out here, dear. Will you bear it well enough?"

"I hardly notice it, really. Than again, considering how little time I get to actually spend out here? That may be the case? We did some hiking up along the shore the last time and the view is quite magnificent further up from the sea cliffs."

"I would imagine that it is. We must come out here again to visit when the weather is much warmer."

"I'm sure, Adriana will enjoy some time at the beach. We shall but not until Winter's frost has long left us."

"That would be wise."

"Still, the thought of you going into such a damp and cold cabin? Really, Rory, was this a wise choice of locations to bring your wife to?"

"Considering, well, a lot is going on in our lives right now. Not to worry yourself though because my manservant, Fredrick, is waiting on us and at least it will be warmed up for us. I'm sure there will be hot coffee, cocoa and at least a few good bottles of wine to help us endure such misery."

"I am just happy to spend some time with my husband. Especially after all that has transpired tonight."

"I was afraid to bring this subject up. Knowing how much Gilmore here will be opposed to it but my sister, things did not go well for us this evening, did they not?"

"You are right, Fergus, I don't like this conversation. I would say that things did not go well for Alistair but than we should put it all into perspective."

"I was speaking to my sister, Roland."

"Fergus, no, you are right in one aspect. Eamon will have a headache trying to turn out the Queen and her entourage of ladies. That is what our Royal Guard is for. The backlash from Antiva, well that will be uncomfortable. I suspect that your own personal ties to that Country will be needed to be called upon to smooth over that situation unfortunately. If you must entertain, I will help in whatever way that I can."

"Thank you. I am more concerned though over the well-being of the King. He did not look well, did he? How are things going on between the two of you?"

"Is this a necessary conversation tonight?"

"He has a point my husband. So much has gone on and I'm sure the Gilmore's are ready to see an end to this day."

"As much as I would love to be more understanding of your personal inconveniences, we still have a Country to run. Please, Leliana. Cover your ears if you must but this business is more important than perhaps you can understand?"

"I know very well the scheming and plots amongst nobles, my husband."

"Plots, schemes? What we are trying to do is to save our Country from ruin. You will see him again, won't you?"

"Yes, I will."

"Than you must make sure he is recovered from all of this. He was quite besides himself and well, he does have somewhat of a temper."

"What are your main concerns on this matter, my brother?"

"I just don't want him beheading a Queen. You do understand my concern in this matter?"

"An interesting question to ponder. I think we do need to make sure that the Queen is put out very soon. I cannot guarantee that she wouldn't drive him to such an act? I really don't know her too well? He doesn't hate the woman. Well, he didn't. Now, he might be thinking otherwise."

"What is it Tara? I know when something is bothering you but it really needs to be said."

"It's just, Leliana, we've gone to all of this effort to try and save her dignity and here, she creates such a scandal."

"She dug her own grave, my sister. Still, maybe it is all for the best?"

"My greatest concern was that her jealousy would bring harm to the royal heir."

"How could she do or say such a thing? I just cannot understand this level of selfishness?"

"What I am more concerned about is Tara's safety. Do you think she knew for sure? How did she find out?"

"I don't know? We really were very careful. But than I already told you, this jealousy has been brewing for some years. Alistair just choose not to tell me this."

"Of course because it was all fabricated right?"

"Yes, of course! Rory and I always traveled together. Often to counteract any of these silly rumors. Now of course, there will be some truth in it. How will that affect the behavior of those who rule in Antiva?"

"They will not be pleased. This is understandable but no one could deny she was sterile. All royalty knows that in such cases another must be chosen to take on the task. I will simply explain to them our efforts to spare their daughter any embarrassment and that it was her actions that prompted this later turn of events. Since it is as you say and I'm sure we can find enough nobles to confirm that the King's actions were entirely in her favor, they will complain but than hopefully convince Beatrice that she is better off without any of us. Had this not taken place though my sister, as I have warned you, she is Antivan, best be on your guard. If she suspects a child out of wedlock, who knows what she is capable of doing in revenge."

"This is…insane! Here we have put our own reputations on the line for her well-being and now you inform me that she will very well hunt down my wife over her imagined jealousy?"

"Women are strange creatures? Than again, what husband has not punished a wife who they felt was out of line?"

"That may very well be. I was afraid this would not go well. I tried to get through to Alistair that he needed to deal with her more directly so that we could avoid this situation. I'd have given up this child for her to raise had she but proven a friend and sane woman. But I feared this imagined jealousy would bring her to harm the child. No matter what, it is still a Cousland and I will not allow anyone to bring any harm to it. Roland and I have very strict written and notarized demands that the King agreed would be met to protect this child from any sort of abuse."

"Which you know, I fully endorse, Tara. All of this feigned jealousy on her part though? It is difficult to understand?"

"We have gone out of our way, especially I have, to make sure that publicly all of Fereldon knows my marriage is stable. Never have I fed into the rumors that I wanted to sit on the throne. We all know I had that chance but it was not meant to be!"

"Don't look so smug, Fergus. We all know you however enjoy playing those fools and feeding into their gossiping. As you now can see, it did none of us any good. Tara still has to survive yet another pregnancy and delivery. What good is it to you if she loses her life for this cause?"

"You speak, as you say of idol gossip. Why am I to be blamed for the King's infatuation with my sister? I cannot change his heart or his mind. I have though admitted most adamantly that she is so under your seduction, Roland, that she can nary breathe let alone think of any other as her own."

"Which is quite an ambiguous statement at best."

"Really? It matters not now does it? In time, the truth will surface and we will all have to bare the brunt of it for our children's sake."

"Besides, I know you both are reassured that we will speak the truth on the matter. Tara's role will be presented and accepted, even if reluctantly by some aspiring nobles, as an act of mercy, not debauchery. It must be seen so since our own children will one day hold our ranks and deserve their respect. Let them wallow in the fact than none of them had daughters who could win over the favor of the King."

"Was it not your duty, Fergus to find a suitable wife for the King?"

"And I did! I have not a crystal ball however to predict a woman's fertility? In the end, the best candidate was already claimed. How my sister somehow makes it her ambition to collect the hearts of men? I know not!"

"That is ridiculous and insulting! Best mind your ways, Fergus. The throne and the title of king is not etched in stone. If you do not want to see yourself bowing down to my son, I expect you to show her a lot more respect."

"Fergus, please? He is correct. This is your sister and you of all people know she did not curry the favor of the King as anything more than friendship. You of all people know you owe plenty of your good fortune to her good work here in Fereldon."

"True, she is my sister but how else can I explain why the King feels as he does? My sister can do no wrong in his eyes? Even it seems to marry another man in his stead?"

"I did what was the right and the fair thing to do with my life. It is my life after all. You have your heir. I know you may complain all you want about my husband but he was your closest friend and ally. To put his son on Highever's seat is something you should be proud of instead of mocking him at every turn. Now, I have even done what is to me the unthinkable but as you well know and can never deny, I once again rose to do what you could not do. Tread carefully my brother. Never have I craved power or authority. As you can plainly see, it is as much my birthright as it is your own. My honor and my glory have all come from my own personal achievements. If that puts me above you, so be it. But do not forget where I am standing. Some of this is because of you. So try to mock me or my own and see how far that will get you. The King, he worries about you and your ambitions. When you speak like this, I question too whether your heart is in the right place."

"You think the King will upset me to put your son on the throne of Fereldon?"

"I think he is capable of much if this all doesn't turn out for the best. I think, you need to stop and do some soul searching, Fergus. Roland please forgive me for having to air this truth but I must for the sake of Fereldon. Know this my brother, if I do not see an improvement in your behavior, especially in regards to my husband, you will find your place seriously misaligned. I will not have my son serve under a tyrant. Already the King has questioned whose service I should put him into. If anything happens to my husband and I am made Queen, I promise you, I will not be the Queen that you are looking for. Nor will I put aside my own husband to serve as your Queen. I did perform this task because yes, we all know of Alistair's feelings for me. I will do much for my Country. Most of all, I have done this for my husband and our son. It is not my wish that he should rule. I know that you will take up the Crown if need be but whoever does this will be ruling with Teagan. He also is not ambitious for the Crown but he will do what is necessary to keep our Country intact."

"Such bold words my sister. I see you have done more than be of service to the King. As I said before, seduction has always been a tactic you wield all too often. Very well. Though I do believe your influence is not as solid as you profess it to be. Especially since you have so very often rejected the Crown, whenever it has been offered up to you. I will cool my heels some, if it pleases you. You will however find yourself still beholden to our King, if your true hope is to by pass my reign. It is not as important to me as you might think it is. I only rule in service to Fereldon. If my hand weighs heavy at times it is because of what happened to our parents. My own family was destroyed, perhaps you have already forgotten this truth? I assure you, I have not. I will not see my wife or daughter harmed because our King is unable to set his Court in order. My intension or rather promotion of your suit was only to bring order out of chaos. Alistair must overcome his infatuation or else you must rule in some form in the Queen's stead. I am sure even our parents would agree."

"I use my influence where it is needed, my brother. I am however through, finished, in all that I will offer up to our King. I will do my best to smooth over this transition between his choosing another Queen but only in counsel. It is your job and Teagan's job to help him accomplish this other task. I seem to find myself busy once more trying to secure the throne from falling into the hands of tyrants or our Country being left to foreigners once more. Our father fought too hard to free Fereldon from Orlesian rule. I will not see it fall back into those dark ages once more."

"You don't see Teagan's upcoming marriage as a possible threat to our well-being?"

"So far, no, I do not. Lady Loche has proven to be quite intelligent. She is graceful and her manners are without question. She also is eager to be married? Things have changed much in Orlais have they not my sister-in-law?"

"Very much so! Tsk, tsk, Fergus. Even I can see how this alliance is quite beneficial to Fereldon. Even more so since the obvious falling out of our fair Queen from Antiva."

"I should have spoken up more but than, Oriana, she was a good wife. I mean, oh, I don't know what I mean? Antivan wives do not seem to dwell well with we Fereldon's. Surely, I can spend all of my time at Court, entertaining nobles and discussing racing scores or the upcoming jousts! But that does not keep the peace here. That does not improve the land or create a prosperous place for our people to live. It was not to upset, Oriana, that I was not home more but than, really, none of that matters now."

"No it doesn't. Much can be said about Fereldon women that cannot be true of women of other cultures I have found. I much prefer them. Leliana of course has been an exception. Perhaps, you should be looking to Orlais once more or even here in Fereldon for the time being. The King also seems to have a certain preference for the women we raise up here. Try to keep that fact in mind next time you offer up any noble for his consideration."

"I will take your suggestions to heart, Roland. Would that we had more female nobles to be had here in Fereldon. But I will look harder this time."

"And I will help you as much as I can. Since obviously I am more privy to the likes of the King than it seems you are."

"What do I owe this sort of reasoning to?"

"Just my being around the most important people in his life for instance. It is not anything more salacious. I would have done what I could have to save your sister from what she has had to face this past months time. You do not understand how difficult this has been for her and her husband. Still you are struggling to see how painful it all was because of these feelings they all have for one another. Even Alistair knows, this arrangement will not change anything except hopefully put a Theirin heir who would sit more comfortably with the people of Fereldon verses merely a Cousland one. We ourselves still hope for more children do we not? If this is so, our own children will be forced to live out their lives with more caution than the average Fereldon must handle on a daily basis."

"This is true, Fergus. I have no worries for any of my children's future. Even if Roddy only serves as a regent or never rises up to Highever's seat, he will be well taken care of just because he is a Cousland heir. Rory and I have no worries for the security of our children except the common worries we both have to live with in our daily lives. Well, now it seems, until matters are settled with the Queen, I will have a bit more to worry about but I can take care of myself. All I ask of you is to do your best to help the King find a suitable replacement. The sooner he marries again, the easier I will be able to rest my own head. You owe me this much for what I have done this last month at least."

"I will do my best. Things won't bode well for Teagan now, I suppose? Alistair will be just as anxious to be on the road than ever. I do feel finally the man will marry but with all of this up in the air, I fear it will only delay things further for the two of them."

"That may be right. So we must retire ourselves this evening. It has been a spirited conversation at least? I wish you both well and I am sorry, Rory, you had to go through all of the Queen's poor manners."

"It was Tara that she shot her arrows full force at wasn't it?"

"Ah, but you are not thinking far enough for surely, her husband feels the sting just as acutely. In time, you will understand this as well, my husband."

"In time, I hope I shall. Good evening to you both."

They exited the coach and gratefully made their way across the wooden walkway leading up to the doorway of their borrowed cabin.

"Here, Tara, let me trade sides and hold you closer. This wrap of yours is hardly doing much to keep you warm."

"No, it is more just decoration. Thank you. Also for coming out tonight. What a disastrous evening it all turned out to be." She shook her head in disappointment

"It was not quite what I thought it would end up like but things did happen that I was concerned about and I knew, I would have to put right when they did."

"Did you really expect Alistair to behave so poorly?"

"I expected as much. Tara, a man does not dress up a woman like this to ignore her? I was a little surprised that he was confident enough to follow my own lead but could I blame him for trying? Only in the fact that he naively thought that I would not be watching you as that of a hawk. I love you and I will not give you up without a fight. I have honored the rules and so must he."

"It was upsetting the Queen though that I don't understand? He really must have been feeling very upset over his own situation? Maybe we went too far at the exhibition?"

"How so?"

"It's just, he seems really sensitive about all of this. He knows you won and own my heart. It does not sit easy with him though. He cannot leave me and hope to find a loving wife to greet him when he comes home."

"Isn't a lot of that his own fault? Women of the Court, especially foreign women do not behave as Fereldon women do? Of course he always had the option of other more convenient women to turn to as well."

"But he is not like you, Rory. Woman like that, don't behave properly. There is a great divide between sex and love don't you feel?"

"Yes, I do. That is why I am married and who I married meant a lot to me. I was just trying to think of something to help him through all of this. It seems he is just going to have to suffer some? It was just so unfortunate that he fell in love with you and that his own wife was childless. However, you seem and I ..well…the possibility does exist that he has succeeded with you where all others have failed. Am I right?"

"I'm suspicious but I won't be sure for a few more weeks. We know that until I am well past my third month, nothing is much to hope for. We don't even know what our both being tainted will produce either. Oh, I can't think about any of that now."

"I believe you will take some sort of medication to help reduce any such risks."

"I have been given something I thought rather strange? Maybe it was for that purpose than?"

"Be careful what they offer up to you, please? Mages are known for experimenting on others. The outcome is not always positive."

"I will try."

"If you think you have accomplished what you set out to do, do you really feel you must see him at all tonight?"

"Don't you feel that I should? After all that has transpired this evening? He must be such a mess right now. At least I know, he will be going somewhere that will bring him some solace if not so much a remedy for all of this too soon."

"Than you aren't going to the house in the woods tonight? Why?"

"At first it was just a change of pace. This is a place he has visited before. The owners do not even know he is their King. Which did make the days adventure more entertaining than most. Ha, ha he uses the name Morgan after Morrigan, can you imagine it?"

"No, what is the purpose in doing that should I ask?"

"Oh, just for fun. He said since he is clearly being mischievous he could not imagine anyone more so than she was in our travels. I suppose using Oghren's name was too far out there for a Fereldon or anyone else of surface base."

"That would seem peculiar I suppose."

"We were also thinking that the Queen's sudden arrival might have been spurred by someone who could be spying on him. Not even Teagan knows where we are going tonight. Though he knows of the place so if an emergency did arise, eventually he would figure it out. Really, Alistair insists on getting most of his meals from this Inn of sorts so Teagan wouldn't have to think hard of where he might be staying. What is more important is that we not be followed out."

"But you say this place you are going to tonight is one Alistair has gone to before? Does he often get food also from this same location?"

"Yes, but they send out Wardens after it. The proprietor believes the food is going to Grey Wardens. Why is that a concern?"

"It is a trail, Tara. You should have thought of this yourself. If there is a leak amongst the Wardens, how hard will it be to find out that it is the King who is insisting on such an order? If such a place is of interest to the King, than it too would be of interest to one who is spying on him as well?"

"You are right. I should have thought of that. We've only been there once and under assumed names. So I wasn't thinking this thing through. So you think that it might not be wise that we return there, at least as long as the Queen is in such a stupor?"

"No, I don't. It just might be best that you stay at Vigil's Keep. At least there you can sleep some under the watchful guise of our fellow Wardens."

"And does that mean you too will be on watch over me as well?"

"I would if you felt I could get away with it."

"I would love to have your company. Under the present circumstances though, it's best that you stay here with Fredrick. Remember, it is now my duty to comfort the King in his hour of need."

"Must you put it that way so much?"

"I meant nothing by it. I will however heed your words, my love. Nothing is more important to me than being able to return once more to you and our children. You believe me don't you?"

"Sometimes, no, never mind me…we just didn't need all of this tonight. I know you have been feeling weak and I am more concerned about your safety because of this. Hopefully, we have some time before the Queen decides she has nothing better to do than to disrupt our happy home life."

"Maybe, she will be so disgusted with us all that, she leaves all of Fereldon and goes back to where she came from."

"An infertile noblewoman holds little value in any kingdom or the realms."

"Maybe, she will find one who enjoys traveling more?"

"But she complains of moving about doesn't she? A childless woman is a danger to most husbands, so they say."

"I do not want to worry any more about that woman's woes! I wish I could just go to the cottage in the woods."

"I don't think it would be wise though until we find out who is leaking information from the Grey Warden's Order. I can't imagine Alistair ever forgiving Beatrice for her outburst. At least, I am assured that he at least respects you enough to not allow her to continue to blame you for her troubles. Especially when it would have been so much easier for us to allow her to raise the child, even as her own had she been more suitable for the task."

"It would have made things more transparent for us at least. Though we both know how we would worry about the babe if we were not given the task to care for it."

"Maybe so. It will be hard enough pretending it is not my own or worse, putting up with the words they will have for me, for putting up my own wife to such a task. I admit it, right now, I have these terrible feelings in my stomach. Even more now, will he pressure you to fill that void he feels in his life. I mean, if it is anything like what I am feeling,…"

"Rory, please? Here we are. Let's just get something warm to drink and will you take me to bed with you? If you rather not, tonight, I understand but I hope that you don't mind. It will still be cold out and I will not want to leave here. This is the end of it and hopefully, I can help him let go of this the best that we can. If I refuse to leave, than it will just make things worse than they already are. You know, I am probably the only person who can comfort him right now. I don't want him doing anything foolish. I didn't even think that he might behead her. He was not so anxious to do the same to Anora. So I am clinging to that hope right now."

"Anora though did not betray him so vehemently either though? You cannot solve all of his problems for him Tara and still be my wife."

"No, I know this. I'm sorry. After tomorrow it is finished. I deserve your anger and disappointment in me. I am in a very cursed position right now. Do what you feel is best for you. Sometimes, I act too selfishly for my own good."

"Good evening, my Bann! I see you have brought along a guest? This is a pleasant surprise to see you this evening, my Lady. Please forgive me if this is out of line. I have seen you Lady Gilmore dressed finely in days past. Even on your wedding day but tonight, well, you look …."

"Fredrick, please …?"

"… it's just …you must have been the most beautiful woman in the room tonite. I'm sorry my Bann. I meant nothing obscene by my comment. Just that I was taken back some and I felt you deserved such a compliment."

"Fredrick, it is kind of you to say and I know, especially in front of my husband that you only meant it with the utmost respect for my position in this family. I think the gentleman took exceptional notice of me this evening? So, I will safely say that my efforts in dressing up for him was well worth all of the embarrassment that came with it."

"I can only imagine how that must be for you. I can also, I hope, say that our Bann went to some effort this afternoon, as rushed as he was to dress to please his Lady as well. Such a fine couple you both make whenever you both can be together I must say!"

"Again, you are too kind, Fredrick. See! Here! Look what he gave to me this evening. I was so surprised! So you can see why I must spend so much time trying to impress this man in my life. It isn't easy to do either. He has seen so many women. Many of them trying their best to make a good impression on him. The nerve these woman have but I am much better at the game and as you have kindly noted, I will do my best to make a stunning impression to keep his attention always on me."

"This ring is very stunning, Lady Tara. I can see why you are so enthralled. However, all the rest of this ….surely my Bann, you did not mortgage the castle to make such an impression did you?"

"No of course not. Only one man has such funds and of course, he does not ignore my wife when the opportunity presents itself."

"My apologies ….I should not have pried. Of course we all know what your service has meant to all of us here in Fereldon. So I'm sure it was only a gesture of good will that prompted him to bestow such gifts for you to wear. Someone has to wear them do they not?"

"These are not on loan. They are a gift. I'm afraid the King is not on friendly terms with the Queen, so he has seen fit to ornament my wife with jewels instead."

"I see ….how awkward that must be. I am sorry to hear such sad news in regards to our Queen. If they only spent more time together this mood might change for the better perhaps?"

"It is much too late for that I'm afraid."

"Too late? Did something happen? Something that is not right tonight? Is that why you two are so quiet? Usually, you would be sipping champagne and laughing gaily between yourself after such an event. So I knew, even though our Lady was so finely attired, something serious must be amiss."

"Too much so to go into right now. Much too much ….I really rather not talk about it."

"But all was not lost tonight. I was so concerned that Rory wouldn't make it back here in time to see me inside. I was having this dreadful vision of the King trying to present me which was more than I could bear. Especially after being prompted to wear all of this jewelry in front of such a crowd. Not to mention facing my own brother's comments in regards to it all. Luckily though, this fine gentleman snuck up behind me in the rush of the crowd to snatch me up and assure me I was not to be more singled out than is proper for such events."

"Oh, Bann Gilmore, you will always be that young lad who cannot resist a bold gesture! How he loved to put on a show when the audience was collected up to him. To be fair, it was not always at his own prompting. That bright red hair and green eyes, with such a manly physic developing, people came from all around the Countryside seeking out his attention. He could be such a clown too, when the mood strikes him. But do not cross him or raise up his anger, oh, no, that would bring trouble to them but often, rightly so."

"Some of that I have already witnessed, even with tonight's showing. I'm sure he was simply adorable. As his son has already proven up to me already. I am so guilty of seeking my son out just to see what he has found to entertain himself with. Or to listen to him recite to me today's lessons. As well as complain. I just cannot help how much I am thoroughly in love with his every gesture."

"Listen to you woman? I am grateful that our second child is a daughter than for their mother is already too taken by her own child I'm sorry to say."

"I cannot help myself. How can I not love my son as much as I love his father? I adore his father even more for giving me such fine children. I dote on our daughter as well. I know, our children have made me into some silly fool but I fear there is no cure! Nor am I seeking one out. They are simply beautiful and I do hope you are proud, for siring them in the first place."

"Maker preserve me. How am I to comment to such words? I am very proud of our children and how they have grown so far. As to the act of creating them well, the lady goes too far, for a simple conversation."

"I'm afraid so, my Bann. It is good enough that she is pleased with her offspring. Perhaps she has been too long without their company and this makes her a little more giddy than usual?"

"I don't know? Right now I just feel fortunate that so far my work has been satisfactory for I cannot imagine what the lady would claim if she found some flaw in them or they did not meet up to her satisfaction at least."

"Perish the thought…"

"Exactly."

"It is still fortunate, if not unexpected however that you have once more laid claim to what must have been the prettiest of ladies at the Ball this evening. I will take extra care in locking up tonight, least one of her rejected suitors shows up to make a claim on her this night."

"True, I found her at the Ball and she was the most beautiful woman to be had. More than a few rude gentlemen couldn't seem to resist commenting on her appearance just to smite me I'm sure. More than once did I find myself being forced to steal away my lady from the claws of one cunning noble or the other for her own protection. Such work though did not prevent me from enjoying the fruits of her labor. I have yet to cure myself of that poor habit of mine. Our efforts must not have been wasted my good man since I did not have to try too hard to convince the Lady that I was indeed the finest man in that Ballroom. She was most appreciative of our efforts. So, thank you, Fredrick for a job well done. As always you have seen to it that I am the victor in all of my pursuits. I was informed unfortunately that despite my many charms and irresistible attributes, I can only keep her until the Witching Hour. I suppose she will turn back into some hideous evil witch at that hour and it will force me to have to send her back to her wicked castle."

"Oh, my! That is very hard to believe my Lord. She really is quite beautiful. Well, be that as it may we will than enjoy her company while she is good. After that, you may do what ever you wish, my Lord."

"It is so nice to feel so welcome here."

"Come along now you two. I have some hot water ready and coffee I can serve up if you would like?"

"Yes, please. I need something to settle my head right now. Wine or even ale would do as well. This evening will probably be one that people will be talking about for years to come."

"Things went that well tonight than? Perhaps it would have been the wiser to have put this event off this year?"

"If we knew what we were getting ourselves into? No. My instincts were correct in this matter. I did the right thing. She made sure that my efforts were not wasted. I am not complaining at all about my Lady. Just other things that took place that made the evening far less entertaining for us at least."

"I doubt we will be invited to attend next years event."

"But as the sister of the Teryn, they would hardly exclude you. Especially if so much scandal follows in your wake? But you said, my Bann, that you were not the authors of such scandals? That is right? Is that not so?"

"Well, we did have some sport but it hardly stirred up what transpired later in the evening. No, we did nothing wrong to deserve so much attention but that doesn't exclude us from the accusation of others who want to cause us trouble."

"That does sound much worse. I am sorry to hear this. I'm sure, at least I know for your part, you only wanted to spend a romantic evening with your wife at the Ball. I could tell though that more is going on here between you two. If things are not going well and our Lady must leave, the situation must be very grave indeed. Is this Grey Warden business at hand than, should I ask?"

"No, not really. It goes much higher than all of that. It will just be best when the two of us can return back to the Bannorn. I never liked these sort of events when we were younger. That was because I was not allowed to even play the eligible suitor for Tara's hand. To witness her dancing with other men, didn't put me in the cheeriest of moods. I am not so jealous. It was just I could not indulge my own desire to dance with her also. At least if I had the chance to woo her, my own self-esteem, would have been lifted to where I belonged because of my rank. Now, even as her husband, we find that we must bow down to what ever scandal others can dream up. The challenge for the Crown, that Tara I know doesn't even want, still swirls up around her in such a frenzy. She cannot avoid getting caught up in it because other's refuse to let her live her life in peace."

"It is most unfair but because our kingdom is still rather fresh, as compared to places such as Orlais, issues like succession cannot help but come up now and than. It is unfortunate that our Lady finds herself too much in the wake of it's fury. It is the way of things especially since the downfall of Loghain and that treacherous Howe. This too will pass with time. You both will be soon back with you beloved children and we will all be able to enjoy our own Winter festivities once again. As for your duty. People will always be attentive to know your every move. You two live such an adventurous life you know? Bards write songs and tell stories of all of your woes. It is the price one pays to live a more glorious life so they tell me."

"It sounds so much better on paper doesn't it?"

"I'm not so sure of that right now. My life often pales compared to yours, Tara."

"I have tried, you know this is true, to settle myself down. Unfortunately, that just doesn't seem possible for me? I'm afraid I'm not the best of company right now. Forgive me." Tara confessed wearily, moving now to take a seat in front of the roaring fireplace.

"My Lord, please, we must speak."

"Very well, what is it?"

"Your Lady, she isn't well is she? Has this been going on for some time now?"

"No just recently. Tonight, especially was hard on her and I'm afraid she will be leaving us as I mentioned in jest. She is to be escorted back later this evening."

"All of this, I haven't pried but it is rather obvious, what is going on is putting a great strain on the two of you. Please, we all love the two of you most passionately. We would not want to see anything wrong come between you. I am worried if it will be safe for our lady to be traveling so late at night? Is this wise in her condition?"

"Fredrick, as you well know, my marrying into true royalty was a very rocky path to climb. Now, we are seeing up close what it really is like. I mean I saw it all going on when I was a knight at Highever. But still, I wanted to believe I could save her from all that would be expected of her to do. Never could I have imagined it would come to this but so it has. I really have no say in these matters. The King, is very upset and unfortunately, Tara is the best suited to calm things over and spare us all a greater tragedy than what already transpired this evening."

"What was it milord? Should I dare to ask?"

"The Queen, made quite a show of herself in such a rude and unkind manner that the King has finally announced, unfortunately publicly, he is putting her aside for good."

"No? Is this true?"

"Very much so. So you can imagine her response, it just got worse from there. So now, Tara must go to ease his suffering since she is his closest friend other than Lord Teagan and he has his fiancé here with him. Still you can imagine how I am feeling, rather lost and of course not happy to see Tara put into this spot once more."

"Than please tell me, the Court will find another woman to take her place? Seeing our Lady dressed up in such finery? I admit I was taken aback by her appearance. It could only ignite more indignation toward her from the Queen. Is that what all of this is about? Has the King once more turned his attention in Lady Tara's direction? Than my obviously tasteless comments earlier. Please forgive me. I never meant to make your own pain that much greater with my thoughtless words in her regards. Are you still afraid he would take your wife from you?"

"It is something I will always have to live with as long as he is alive or unhappy with his own arrangements."

"I see and of course I understand all that you must be going through. Still, always remind yourself, that she holds your heart, milord. As long as she knows that you love her, I believe, you will hold onto hers as well. Here, have a cup of coffee. I have put up some tea for your Lady. I have my suspicions about her condition do you also?"

"I do and you are probably correct in your assumptions. Too soon to really know for sure. I appreciate your looking out for the both of us. Especially tonight."

"It is an honor to do so. Here. I brought along this cake too that Helga made for us. Best she keep good food on her stomach when she can. None of that upset stomach going on as of yet is there?"

"That? No, not yet. Just sort of queasy and a little light headedness so far."

"That's good. I know it does not go well for her often so we will just be on alert for whatever she needs when she needs it."

"Thank you again. I could not function in this life without your kindness and thoughtfulness. You often talk me out of the madness and insecurity that so often creeps into my thoughts."

"I am again, happy to be of service to you. Now here, take this to her and it should calm her. Probably best you get her to bed while you can? She can't be feeling good knowing she is being forced to leave you once more."

"No you are probably right. My mood has been mixed all evening. I could not dissuade her from leaving me here tonight. I am thoroughly against her traveling without me or at least a Grey Warden escort at her side. She doesn't even have her riding armor with her this evening."

"No? Than I understand your concern. You are upset with her than, because of all of this?"

"It is very hard not to be. She is so stubborn. The nobility, even her own brother though fears if she does not keep his Majesty better distracted, the Queen will find her head rolling from a sword's edge if she doesn't return to his side once more."

"It is that grave than. Roland, I have been here since you were a young lad. When your mother passed on, I could not bear to leave your father to grieve such a loss on his own. I doubt very much he would have done himself a great harm if I hadn't stayed. Trust me when I say this is one argument, it is best that you let go of."

"I don't know …what good is my word if she won't follow it? She risks too much, too often."

"So do you. It cannot be helped in this matter. If it is as we fear it might be, she is very vulnerable right now. Now is not the time to fight over petty grievances. Do not in any way give credence to what Alistair must be telling her right now. Pity is a very strong emotion to have on your side. But it is you that she loves. If the King is at odds with his Queen this night and the situation is as bad as you say, I'm sure he would have prevented her from coming here at all if he could have. She is here and neither of us expected to see this evening right?"

"Right …"

"So than bury this conflict at least for tonight's sake. The life you both live is so precarious. Treasure every moment that you are blessed to have her alone with you. I know how much you love her. Don't ever let her forget that. We cannot imagine how hard it must be on her, to have to please the King to protect her own family from harm. He could grow angry with her denials and turn on her just as easily as he is this Queen of his. She is his wife and you are telling me her very life hangs in the precipice. Is the tightrope Tara must be walking on with him any less dangerous?"

"By the Maker ….if he dared to turn on her …I would die if I must to avenge her death. Bring down all of Fereldon!"

"Let us hope that it all does not come to that. At least we can trust that Lady Tara has handled things well enough so far. We must trust that she will keep her own head upon her shoulders for the time being."

"He would never harm her in that way. At least that much I trust him with. It is the extent he will go to have her as his own that I must watch my own head to keep it upon my shoulders. He needs me. He knows he cannot always watch over her and so I serve a purpose, even if he resents her love for me so much."

"I will trust that you are right on that matter at least. I'm sure that no one this evening had any doubts that she is what he cherishes the most. Such a pity for I know it is not how she wishes it to be. But go now and be with her because you love her and I know she still loves you too. Do not let pettiness mar such happiness in your lives."

"I am behaving as a ragged dog left in the alleyways of the streets of Fereldon, it is true. I already knew though that I could not ignore her this evening. He cares little for her reputation, that is obvious. Had Leliana not acted so quickly I'm sure he would have forced Tara to leave the Ball with him as it was originally planned. It would not have looked good upon our marriage and only further confirmed the Queen's accusations if she did. He wouldn't care. He gets so damned selfish at times. We deserve to preserve our good reputation, what little of it I can salvage after all of this. Our children are royal heirs. He has no right to do this to us on a whim. So, I need to go now. I wasn't really thinking how scared she must be, having to go through all of this. All of the attention it will bring to her and she really does none of this for attention except to tease me with her games. How much I do love that little girl that she will always be to me. I can't help myself so not to worry, Fredrick. I will keep her safe for as long as I am able."

"I know you will. We all love her so very much. Even that though cannot compare I know, with how much you do love her. She is very lucky to have won your heart. I'm sure she understands this truth as well."

"We are lucky to have each other you mean. It was fate. Good night, Fredrick."

"Good evening, my Bann."

"Here, Tara, this should help your nerves some. Let's take it with us to bed, shall we?"

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Yes, it will be cold in our room. It will be much colder if I do not have you lying next to me to keep me warm. Let me do the same also for you too." He told her before gathering up their things and leading her to the master bedroom of this comfortable cabin.

Once in the darkened bedroom, lit only by a few candles burning low for them to see each other by, they started to perform their usual bedtime rituals..

"uhm…Rory, I can't get this chain undone on the back of this dress by myself …"

"Yes, I remember…here, let me get this for you. You have nothing else here to change into either do you?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Our plans were diverted only recently due to the Queen's arrival here. I was going to bring a bag but I was discouraged from doing so."

"That was because he didn't want you to wear anything else. It is all part of a plot of his I'm sure of it. No matter. I seem to remember how this dress works now. It does look amazing on you. Even old Fredrick could not hold back his compliments. I don't hear that out of him too often. No wonder the Queen felt intimidated by your appearance. This dress, this jewelry, looks expensive and everything fits you so well. I wouldn't be at all surprised if seeing you thus and coming to the conclusion that it was her own husband who was flaunting you in front of her as his favorite was too much for her to bear. I mean, I'm your husband and I admit I was behaving poorly with you right from the start of the evening."

"I knew I was in trouble the moment you made that overly inappropriate compliment to me after you surprised me upon my arrival."

"Never was a husband more thankful that he did not find any excuse to not accompany his wife to an event. It took me by surprise, I'll confess this. And I have little excuse for my reaction considering …." he paused to wrap his arms around her from behind to pull her tight into his embrace to prove the point he was about to make, "…I have taken advantage of this view for as long as you have been a lady."

"In one way or the other, I know. I am just as guilty of working hard to make sure that you never forgot or felt compelled to linger on such a view, milord." She confessed as she leaned her head back further so that he would kiss her.

"You were so resistant to my advances however, my love? That defies such reasoning or any attempts to domineer my attention in your directions, exclusively."

"I cooperated for the most part. I was so tempted and you know, I hate having to put you aside. It is never an easy thing to do when you know full well, how much effort I put into seducing you for myself. It was just too soon. I didn't want to risk Alistair making a scene or our getting into a fight later on because he brought me here. He knew I was here and expected me to make my presence known. I was personally invited to come so to avoid everyone would be very rude. Even to entertain my truly irresistible husband. It wouldn't have looked good for business either. Most of the dignitaries know we were quite together even a day ago at the games. So I couldn't even use the excuse that we had been parted for days and were starving for each other's attention."

"We are always suffering from that malady."

"I know that I am. I'm not sure though if upsetting his wife was entirely Alistair's intension? Really he doesn't usually plot that extensively. I'm sure he asked for some nice jewelry to be made to match with the dress. He did make a comment that was very out of place but it was done so in private so it could hardly hold any significance to her at least."

"What was it?"

"It was inappropriate, Rory."

"No doubt but don't you think I should at least know what my rival is up to?"

"He isn't your rival. Something about setting an example, you can imagine the rest."

"Huh…my Lady, I can't say I am too surprised but I can imagine how that comment must have made you feel. Than again we have been speaking about setting a good example for our children. Whether he meant to or not, it is clear to see, my wife, he was inadvertently setting up this competition between the two of you."

"But why? I have said publicly so many times I have no desire to be Queen."

"Ah, but someday, you will be the Queen Mother, will you not?"

"Hardly the same thing and if I live long enough to see such a place? Oh Rory, you know I haven't even thought of such a thing. I want only to protect our son and prepare him for his duty ahead of him. Whatever that will be. Please, be fair with me in your own judgment. It is all but set, Roddy will be the Arl of Amaranthine. It is only fair. Whether he will ever rule over Highever, only the fates will tell. I know, you would be pleased to see him continue on with your work in the Bannorn but we must think of our son's future here in Fereldon. It will lift up the name of Gilmore to a much higher rank. I know you have earned such an honor for your son. Though he is also a Cousland it will matter not. The nobles will squabble some, they always do, but than they will be working hard to make a mate worthy of our son's love. So we will already be inspiring more love between Fereldon's and that is a good thing is it not?"

"We obviously did not work hard enough since we could not inspire such feelings in the heart of our Queen."

"I don't see how we could have tried any harder, Rory?"

"I guess we could have spent more time at the Palace. Maybe than she would have figured out what she was suppose to do to get herself with child."

"She cannot be that ignorant. I was not about to put the two of you any closer than you had to be on any social occasion. I assure you we did well enough for Alistair. He suffers no need for any sort of inspiration. His wife unfortunately did not learn to appreciate his talents."

"I couldn't even imagine what any of those might be. He isn't unattractive so she can't complain of that problem."

"He just got frustrated he said. She just wasn't too interested in the whole affair. Enough to inspire her own husband to want to seek out her company more. Other women found him easy prey which didn't surprise me at all. He isn't that hard to persuade. He is a man after all."

"If he was promiscuous, than why no children?"

"He said they were all married."

"That does make some sense. He isn't very good at wooing women is he? He's the King though so how can he not realize how many women would gladly have him for very little a price or inconvenience?"

"The smart ones do not want the duties attached to the Crown, no doubt. Most women have little interest in warfare or government. He gets so nervous around women I'm not surprised. I think he has gotten much better over the years on that account? I feel it really was his indecisiveness over Beatrice's well-being. He does care very much for his people. He isn't quick to anger."

"No, just not very observant on all accounts. I hope you are right. He was very upset tonight. He should have been. I was livid over her remarks. I do feel your response was well said. I myself would not have been able to avoid adding a few insults that would not be becoming of me in the moment. She is causing me to have put your life at risk once more when I wanted to put an end to your suffering for the sake of bearing us any more children. And for him?"

"I know. Fergus was right in leading us out of there before anything more could go wrong. He knows me well enough and it always touches me when he thinks some towards my well-being."

"He's your brother, it is his duty to stand up for you in your father's stead when I cannot. Though you know I would have said the same thing to you."

"I know. At least I didn't start crying. That would have been too humiliating for words."

"You were that upset, Tara?"

"Why yes, I was. Here I was doing all of this to save her and she appreciated nothing. How can I not be upset. I just get this way, you must remember how it all goes for me at times."

"I remember some but you have to remember also, we are not confirmed that you are indeed burdened as we might suspect."

"It could just be my emotion are just out of the balance. It happens from time to time. I know but don't forget that I had that brush with her husband only a couple of hours before. It was so uncomfortable and than to have Leliana come to us in that moment? I should be grateful it wasn't that nosey guard once more. Who knows how long he was there before he spoke up. Your hands were all over me and we were becoming quite intimate in the moment."

"Who cares? Think about it. All he could get out of it was yes, we do still make love from time to time. I happened to enjoy those moments very much and I make an effort to make sure that you do too. He can tell the whole world for all I care. I will not deny such a fact to anyone who asks me of it."

"That may be true but we are not always together. He's with Alistair's Elite Guards, which means he is often enough around me. I'd kill him on the spot if he ever tried to attack me. Still, it is best that we not arouse such passion in anyone too much for our safety. You are quite a man in your own right, my husband. I have enough trouble dealing with women who would love to take my place as well. I would however enjoy too much removing their eyes, their hands if need be, to keep them well away from the man I have chosen to love. Not that I would want to do such a thing to anyone but I will not let them either hurt or use you for sport."

"I didn't think so and I have warned women who get too bold that you are not one to tolerate such behavior. I know how much you value me as your lover. I have much less to fear of such wrong doings than they would for riling up your anger against one of them."

"This is why I really must insist that I go out recruiting with you. Camping over night with those unattached women can get tempting if I leave you too long unattended to."

"Women are such devious creatures. You should know. You are even worse than I suspected you of being. I like you much better as my wife since now at least if you must spy on me, you aren't afraid of letting me know now and I at least can enjoy taking advantage of you as well. It was so incredibly good how things started out between us when we finally started sleeping together. What a relief that all was and so much as I imagined it would be like."

"I hope even better since some of it was my doing as well. It was just rather maddening because we really couldn't enjoy our new found love as completely as I wanted it to be because we always had a fight or journey facing us each and every day."

"So we did but I enjoyed flirting with you so much."

"Even better since you knew later on it was going to lead to something so much better, I bet."

"It was and I took advantage of it every chance I could get. I just had so much locked up inside of me that I couldn't seem to just be done with it all. I needed time and time again to try to finally reach that point when I could just lay back and admit, this is enough."

"Instead of this is enough for right now, I see…"

"Right now happens to go by me very fast I noticed."

"I know! I am happy it is all behind us. I know though I enjoy camping out with you just as much as I did before."

"Even more since we didn't have to worry about being woken up or by Andraste's temperamental moods, when we had much better things to be doing with our free time. We didn't have very much of that."

"I almost felt sorry for the Shrieks, you know?"

"I don't believe it one bit."

"I still want to go with you when you must travel that far away from us."

"You have nothing to worry about. You know that don't you? I mean sure women flirt. Men flirt too which always is terrible but it makes me laugh because it just seems so ridiculous to me when I think much about it. It just never interested me and well, my imagination does not conjure up any pleasant images when other men not well dressed comes to mind. We are only blessed that women dare to love us at all."

"It's not so hard to do. You do keep me nice and warm at night. Too many things about you I find much too irresistible when I think about it. Sadly, for my sex at least, I find nothing at all unbecoming of you. You know that and use that weakness against me just as much as I do with you."

"It's not always on purpose and that makes me laugh out loud. It means very little to me, to take off my shirt if it gets too sweaty or dirty. It does draw your attention quite readily which amazes me. I'd catch you staring over at me when before you barely noticed me while I was working but than I take off my shirt and you can't stop looking back at me. At first I wondered what was bothering you. Always thinking I really do need my haircut or another bath because I was working so hard that day but that wasn't it at all you minx."

"You did the same thing to me."

"Well, if you remove your blouse, of course I'm going to look. Not that, that ever happened outside. The best I could hope for is to catch you out swimming. Or a door being opened at just the right moment because one of your maids was being reckless. A friend shows up unexpectedly. Like that ever happened often when I was about. The best that I ever got was after practices when you shed your practice armor. That tunic was amazing. You didn't wear anything else underneath it either because it would get too hot and confine you too much from being able to move smoothly in a serious fight. That was what little inspiration sweet Andraste was willing to give up to a man starving for a little more inspiration in his struggle to get through the rest of his day."

"You got more than enough before we got caught. Stop acting like you were so deprived. Once I had enough of a figure worth showing off, you saw plenty of cleavage and I swam with very little on, whenever I could get away with it."

"Just a tease for it was so rare that I could find a reason to approach you in such moments."

"That is true of most young women. I didn't dare risk approaching you either when you were not fully clothed."

"It was just because you were afraid of what I might do to you if you did get caught."

"But I so wanted to find out, I promise you. Often you weren't alone and you know, you would probably just make fun of me. Embarrass me to no end. Even if it was by accident that we happened to be in the same place under such auspicious circumstances."

"It was just too bad you weren't brave enough to find out. We did find the time to finally be alone together and I didn't disappoint you too much did I?"

"Only in that you weren't daring enough but I know, it probably wouldn't have gone well for you if you did. I just wish that it happened just once at least."

"And maybe you would have enjoyed it enough to finally give into one of those rogues after you decided I was never going to be able to marry you."

"I suppose it was a possibility? I mean I would have already have had that which I desired so much? It would be hard to ignore how much I really enjoyed your company. I would have only wanted you more, you foolish man. Come now! I was actually going to join up with the Grey Wardens just so I could fight and have you with me. What more do I have to do to prove my love to you."

"You know…"

"What do I "know"?"

"A lot about me and what I want most from you."

"Let's see now? Obedience, punctuality, well-fitting armor, usually dinner at least?, babies, what am I missing here?"

"Babies was close. I appreciate your part in that process."

"Oh that! You are so spoiled."

"Hardly enough. I am concerned about what and who will be after my son if it is made known he is to be given the title as arl at such a young age. I didn't become a bann until I was twenty-five years old."

"That really had nothing to do with it. I mean your age. Your father would have given it over to you if it meant we could have married sooner. You know he wouldn't deny you."

"I cannot say that is true in all honesty, Tara. He wasn't sure this marriage of ours would work out."

"How come?"

"It put a lot of pressure on us both. We had both been through a lot during the Blight. Most of all we both grew up a lot. We had to if we were going to survive through it."

"I didn't feel that much of a change. Except that finally the games that we played had a real meaning. This was life or death. We couldn't play around like we use to. But Rory, we, took our training seriously most of the time."

"I tried but remember, being in love was hard on me. Probably because of my age. I could be in love with you but I was not allowed to express it very much. I think it just made it that much harder for me to get past those feelings and emotions. Not to mention all of the conflict that came with it because of who you were and the obstacles we had to face."

"You are such a darkspawn larvae! We are so well past all of that anyways. As for our son? Already we know he is good and wise. I know you agree with me that we must also look out for the well-being of our daughter. If we push her aside and deny her brother his rightful place than he will be less equipped to aid her if she struggles any in her own lifetime."

"Darkspawn larvae? Such name calling. I am happy where I am. It seems you are not so content with all that we have already?"

"No, you are reading me wrongly. Things will still be precarious, especially if our children grow ever uneasy one with the other. We have to ensure that if need be, Teagan has the resources to make things right if ever something goes wrong with Alistair's heir. Of course, we can assume that Fergus will do the right thing but we have to keep and secure our own son's position and authority if the day should come that he must rule over Fereldon. The people seeing Roddy as an arl, will respect him more. Not withstanding the income that follows it will give him the means not only to protect himself but as I mentioned his sister in the Bannorn. You know she cannot legally hold property in her own name. So it will always be his to hold onto. This will also ensure that our daughter will be treated fairly. Rory, this must be done. Had you decided to go on after me or you had a sibling we could trust to look out for our daughter's interest, maybe it could have been otherwise?"

"Your brother will look out for the good will of his only niece, will he not?"

"Of course but the same way that her brother will? Do you not want a more direct influence in her life? Think about it? I have only you and my brother to look out for me? Granted, I have done well enough on my own. Still there are no guarantee's that our daughter will be just like me? My title and prestige do not transfer to my daughter when I am gone. Worse, I don't want our daughter to be left to marry some swine because she needs protection or to protect any of her children should she lose a husband."

"I also know Alistair will look out for our family as well. Like it or not."

"But it may end up being a "conditional" love that I do not want any part of, Rory. I ..just won't ..just won't put myself in that place. Unless my other options are completely diminished."

"You are not that unhappy playing this game of yours, Tara. I know better though I hate to admit it. Believe me when I say it takes a great effort to avoid those feelings I have about this whole issue as it is."

"I don't want it this way, Rory. You know better than to even hint at it. That isn't being fair. Alistair is my friend. We need each other. Like any family we have troubles and the solutions aren't always so pleasant. But I won't completely turn my back on his trouble because he never did so to my own. Our life has never been an easy one. You know this too. All I have are these moments that I can share with you, with our children to treasure. I know in my heart, I will know no real happiness without any one of you. You are my heart, don't you understand this to be so?"

"I try. Really I do Tara. I'm sorry, I know I am not being fair to you with this issue. It is so hard to fight when your enemy is like a brother to you. Especially one who finds playing by the rules so difficult. He is trying to blur the lines of propriety and of course it cuts me deeply. At least try to understand that I will never honor the man for his failure to find a suitable mate and forcing me to have to sacrifice our own good will so he could fulfill his own duty. Can I at least have that for my own at least?"

"Of course and you know I understand your feelings about all of this. I have often reminded Alistair of this. I only hope it works so we can get past all of these games. I just want my life back to how it was before all of this ever happened."

"It's almost over. You might be right that it would be best, even for this royal sibling, if Roddy holds enough authority to help guide it through the trials ruling an empire will bring. So much to think about. Did we really contemplate any of this before we became parents?"

"No but then it did come upon us so early, we really didn't have too much time to think about their own destinies did we?"

"No, we were rather busy at the time. We are lucky we even found the time to create them in the first place. At least in Rodney's case that is."

"As if you were going to let anything, even the Blight, get in the way of what you wanted."

"A man has to have priorities. You have always proven too distracting for me to be around if I can't have you completely. It had to be you or someone else. I wanted it to be you. Having you, gave me a stronger reason why I must fight and must win whenever faced with any type of battle."

"I am so grateful to hear you say that. For so many reasons. Especially in your determination to fight when faced with a challenge. Your record of overcoming your enemies and now even my own is very impressive. Please my love, when you feel vexed by my behavior, remember, what we are both fighting this currant battle for. You also know I will not put you off for too long when you need me most. I love you and taking care of you is never a burden on me to do so. Our freedom and that of all of Fereldon depends on what I am doing right now. Never could we welcome Queen Beatrice's rule if she gave it over to her Antivan Government. It is unfortunate that she has proven so weak. But if we were not involved in the rule of Fereldon, and something became of Alistair, we might have found ourselves fighting Antivan's for the throne. We have waylaid this at least in our efforts. Your strength and devotion to me. Your willingness to proclaim that our love is strong, gives me the leverage I need to defend my own stance in this power play. What woman who has ever loved would not understand why I remain as I am? Your beloved wife. There are plenty of nobles who respect me for my stance and steadfastness. While others may plot to win over the King to their advantage. So far, I am sadly disappointed with our people, since I know that presented with a suitable distraction, Alistair is not so attached to me that he would not welcome another in my place."

"I wish I could believe that is true. But I also know, his nobility in character and perhaps his devotion to you, as well as to your happiness, has interfered with his developing any lasting feelings for anyone else so it seems? I know though too that your commitment to our vows will prevent him from destroying our marriage altogether."

"If anything happened to you, I would sooner run to Highever than to the King. My only connection to the King is through our linage and to protect our children's rights to what is theirs."

"So are you implying that you set up our son's position as Arl?"

"Actually, no, I am not. I would not even suggest such a thing without first seeking your counsel on the matter. Alistair brought it up because it was an issue with his Privy Counsel. The strength of the Crown relies solely on the support that the king has among its' nobles. So it makes sense that Alistair is thinking of the future."

"Being an Arl will give our son more options too when it comes to finding a wife. It might also though limit him as well?"

"He will be exposed to more nobles once he starts his service as a knight, my love. I am almost looking forward to it. Of course I want to know my children are loved by another as much as we have loved them and I have loved you."

"That is one of my wishes for them both. Imagine having so many children to have to match up in this matter? Just seeing how at odds, Alistair seems to be with this task, makes me weary. It just came so easy to me? Well, if you want to call what we went through to get to this place an easy one."

"No it wasn't easy but so much of it was truly fate, wasn't it? I would not trade any of our memories together for anything else of any value. I do not solicit these baubles from the King. I have repeatedly asked that he not go to any expense. He insists it is the only thing that keeps him humble. Most of what he has, has been given to him as gifts, so his expenses are very minimal."

"That may be but he also realizes that putting you on display is his means of telling others that he holds sway over you. Whether that is more of a power struggle with the nobles or merely with me, I feel the pinch most readily."

"Do you want me to remove them now than?"

"Actually, no. It may seem ridiculous. I just thought of another reason why I almost enjoy seeing you dressed up so beautifully. First, the jewelry looks stunning on you. My compliments to the man who designed something that compliments a woman so well. Secondly, after all of this conversation I will enjoy making love to you even more, as if these stones were a looking glass. Let him see how much I love you and how even his gifts cannot rob me of what is mine to have and to hold onto."

"I see your point. Know this than my husband. I wear only one man's collar, that is yours. As I have proven to you, beyond any reasonable doubt I hope, that some things that we share will only be for the two of us. I will not risk exposing myself publicly with any other man but that of my husband. With you, let them gawk. Then they will see how much two people can truly love one another. Of course, I wish this also for all of them with their own spouses. I am ever so in love with my own."

"Trust that I will be a better man when all of this is over with. Come, prove to me once more how much you really love me."

"Always I must prove this to you? Still my heart is not enough for you?"

"I am a weak man when it comes to temptation. At least as far as you are concerned. At least know that I find as much pleasure in pleasing you as I do myself. Ah, see? Not that you make it any easier for me to forget why I crave you as much as I do any food or drink? You never have shown me any mercy when it comes to tempting me with your charms. It really is impossible not to want to kiss you, you know."

"I know, no such thing…."

"I'm sure that you do…but if you have already forgotten our time earlier together I am sure I can remind you."

"Such a change of heart, my love?"

"You know I am bewitched by you. I have always been this way. Ever since I first laid eyes on you. And even now? I'd be lying if I said I did not want you all the more."

"I will never understand this attraction you have for me but I really do hope it never ends. I know that my own desire for you is so strong. I can't imagine the rest of my days without you. You know how much it has always meant to me, to be with you. I would risk it all just to know I can spend even an hour alone in your company."

" I can't argue the facts. I know the things about me that bring you always back to my side. I find it pleasurable to share myself with you. It may sometimes be a challenge to have you but never a burden. If it was always so easy, maybe it would make life more boring? Since we have never known the opposite effect in our lives, I cannot say?"

"Surely you would have grown bored if it were otherwise. You are always looking for some sort of challenge. If you cannot find one, you will create one. I know you. Though I did not seek out this trouble with the King, you know it is true."

"No, I know that. We would not have survived this long through this if my doubts grew too overwhelming. Seeing how hard Alistair is trying to sway your favor, is almost amusing. Especially when I have you here as you are so ready and so easy for me to devour at my leisure. I pity him but not enough to give up what makes me and keeps my family happy and secure."

"Than let me love you even more because even now I am so overwhelmed with your presence. So stop teasing me. Zeveran will have enough trouble trying to convince me to leave you when I have so much of you to myself. I mean, I love our offspring with all of my heart. It's just I sometimes fear they are a little too bold for their own good."

"Children are so curious aren't they? So than the stakes are higher are they not? Of course, I am not so easily defeated than am I when I have to have you?"

"No, not at all! How much I love you. Eventually I just know we are going to be caught unawares."

"We have been caught more than once but it isn't too hard to explain our situation. At least I feel that Rodney has figured out that he must use some caution, at least for now. Soon enough, his own curiosity might get the best of him. Before he leaves us though I will make sure he has a better understanding of the world and the life he will someday lead."

"Good because you know all the stories those soldiers will tell him. Especially his being of noble blood. Some will seek out to corrupt him or find distraction for him to divert him from his duty to his birthright."

"I'm sure he will struggle as all men do with all of that. We can only hope that he falls in love with someone worthy when he is young. Than I promise you, I will do all that I can to see it through. I still cannot say in earnest if I was right or wrong in putting you off so, really putting us both off some when we were younger? Does the risk of becoming a father at merely eighteen have much of an influence on the choices that we might have made? I feel you had more success in delivering a child when you were twenty-three than maybe you would have at seventeen? It has been done but at what cost?"

"Than hopefully we can teach them some wisdom when they are young. What we have been going through recently ourselves is not so much to our liking but as long as I can love you in some form and fashion to your liking, it is much better than the alternative. At least for me."

"Aye, I feel the same way. I would have been very content even at eighteen if all I could have is you in your bed and the freedom to love you this much. It would have been enough at least until you were seventeen. Than you would have been old enough to marry, don't you think?"

"Very much so, milord. Had we such a year as this to work our way up to it all, I would be a very eager bride, I am sure."

"Ha, ha, would that every bride be as willing and able as you have been for me. If only people could figure this all out for themselves? We would have a much happier outcome in our own kingdom."

"We would but we cannot answer for all of the people. We have much to contend with our own children to have to hopefully steer into happy lives. Now though let us focus on our happiness in these wee hours before I must leave here. At least I will be able to set your mind at ease for a little while and hopefully put you to sleep."

"I will stop fighting your efforts. It's just the view has been so lovely to appreciate, I am in no hurry to see it pass me by once more."

"You will have many more opportunities for that, my husband. And though you might enjoy the view I know of things that you enjoy even more than all of that."

"Do tell then. You know I am not at all keen on secrets."

"Some things are best shared in a whisper while still others, there are really no words at all that tell their tales better than a kiss.

The evening air had grown quite frigid but still late night travelers and revelers were to be found randomly still wandering the streets late at night. There was very little to delay this late night coach that arrived in a timely manner to reach it's planned destination.

"This must be the area, Zeveran. Best that you go on ahead and we will wait for you here once you have the Lady with you."

"Yes, this should be fun..er…I mean interesting. I have to admit, though I have escorted ladies in the past, stealing one away from her husband like this to deliver her to another man, well? Let's just say it has been awhile since I have performed such a task. Now if the two of you in the back will please stand guard, I will pick up our charge."

"Will this take very long?"

"Whose to say? If I am lucky, maybe I will be interrupting something more intimate. The master suggested as much so let's see if he plans on disappointing me any? Shall we?"

"Are you sure you should go alone than? Most men will draw a sword on you if you try to interfere on any of their merry making."

"Especially if this Bann is anything like I have heard him to be?"

"I can attest that all of the rumors of his being strong, fierce and a little blood thirsty in a serious fight are very much the truth. However I do not plan on standing around waiting to get hit. If he is so busy, he will hardly notice me, right? Trust me, he will make me wait on him but that won't be so bad will it? My only regret will be is that he is a selfish bastard and shares nothing with others. So, I can only envy his good fortune rather than marvel in my own right."

"Too bad for you. Than I don't mind waiting around here. We'll see you when you get back."

"Cowards! Where did I find such weaklings?"

"Oh, go on with you! We are not hired babysitters for spoiled Princesses!"

"Than what are you doing out here? Besides this Princess, could take out most of you without mussing up her hair. I'd be very careful in what I say or do around her if I were you."

"And you call us cowards? Huh!"

Zeveran followed up the walk way looking for a cabin that met with Tara's description before stopping at the third one along this beach row. He stepped up cautiously and than knocked firmly upon the door now in front of him.

"Good evening. May I help you?"

"I am Zeveran. Are the Gilmore's residing here this night?"

"Yes, you are expected. If you would please just take a seat right here. I will let them know you have arrived. I will bring you out something to drink and eat while you wait on them."

"Will it be a long wait, than?"

"Hard to say? Just please take a seat and I will attend to you."

"Very well than. Hopefully this will not take too long I hope?"

"I don't expect it to be, sir."

"Good than. I'll try to pretend I do not have a waiting carriage outside with a band of assassins along for the ride." Zev mumbled as he looked among the writings left out on the table before him.

"Master Gilmore? The Lady's ride is here. Are you ready to leave my Lady?"

"No, and you cannot take her. Tell him to find some other woman to take away in the middle of the night."

"Rory, here I am. Let me just put on this wrap first."

"You should take my coat, Tara. It must be freezing cold out there tonight."

"I'm sure there will be blankets in the carriage. Best that I not keep everyone waiting on me than."

"Argh! He can wait all night if I say so! Here, wait…I need to just try to wake myself up some."

"Please don't bother. You need some sleep."

"Like hell I do! Now than come here…and stop arguing with me!"

"What is it, Rory? You know I have to go?"

"When I say so!"

"Should I tell this Zeveran that you will be out there shortly than?"

"Whatever you feel like. I don't really care."

"Very well than. I have coffee still and some cake left just in case you were delayed some." He mentioned before closing the door back behind him.

"Well? What is taking them so long?"

"I'm sure the Lady will be joining up with you shortly. I'm afraid my Master is not so ready to release her just yet. Please enjoy some coffee and this cake comes right from the Bannorn itself."

"So I see, they are to play me as their whipping boy? Fair enough! I will wait for a short while but not much longer because we have to still make it to our destination."

"And where might that be, so late in the evening?"

"Still quite a distance from this place unfortunately. I am not at liberty to share this location with anyone not in direct service to the King. Which means even my driver waits on instruction from me to our exact location."

"I was simply inquiring in case of any unforeseen trouble along the way. I know the Bann is very concerned having his Lady out traveling so late at night. I'm sure you understand these concerns of ours."

"Of course! That is why I am here to escort her out. The King also takes her safety well into hand and I will see that she makes it to her destination in one piece."

In their borrowed bedroom Tara still found herself trying to find her way out to meet up with her waiting ride.

"Rory, I really do have to go."

"So why won't you take my coat?"

"Beside the fact that it is much too big for me to wear? If I was attacked, it would be a great disadvantage for one thing. Please, you know I don't want to leave you here.."

"All alone.."

"Fredrick is here."

"He doesn't count. Not quite the same thing wouldn't you agree?"

"I hope not anyways. Really, Rory please…stop that…it tickles."

"I know. Will you miss me or even think of me at all?"

"When the moment is right I will. Otherwise, I find it better not to confuse the two of you. Things are awkward enough as it stands."

"Now that you put it that way, I appreciate the distinction between the two of us but than that must be very obvious."

"Uhm…very, very, obvious. In so many ways but still I must leave if ever I am to be done with all of this. I am sure you are looking forward to seeing me return home once more, are you not?"

"I am but if I keep delaying your departure than maybe Zeveran will grow bored and find some other woman to leave with in your stead."

"If there was another to be had, he just might. I seriously doubt he might mistaken Fredrick as such."

"I don't know? Put him in a dress.."

"…and he will make a very stout woman. Still it would be difficult to convince anyone of that even with such alterations."

"Really it's his voice that truly will give him away."

"Among other things I'm sure."

"Wait! Just stay there. I want you to carry this with you."

"Rory, your knife? Where exactly am I to put it?"

"Just wait! I have some gauze in my saddlebags over here."

"This really is too much!"

"I said, wait! Now, if you would just hold this part of your dress aside, I can just wrap this around like that…now hand me back my knife."

"This looks really terrible. I'm suppose to be able to walk how? With this gauze all wrapped up around me?"

"It isn't that bad. Wait, just hold the other side of your dress taunt for me. This will only take a moment."

'Rory! What? You're cutting my dress!"

"I have no other choice! I thought about it and realized with only one side open, you would be forced to have to lift your dress completely up and than over your hips to access both knives at once. Now, you may pull them both at the same time without as much effort."

"But my poor dress?"

"Better it be a little torn than a burial shroud right? Lifting your dress up in a fight is a temptation I don't want you to have to go through. You will have enough problems with such a dress. Do you feel I should slice off the bottom of it as well? All I see is your tripping over it trying to turn swiftly and it getting all caught up in your long, lovely legs. Uhm..I really like those legs. I really don't want anyone to harm them or you in any way."

"No! Please. It is cold out there and this may be all be for naught. No more cutting of my dress!"

"I'd strap my sword to your back but it is rather heavy for you to have to manage."

"Not to mention very unsightly with an evening gown. I might just get challenged for making such a poor fashion choice on the spot."

"I'm serious here. You only wear the one dagger. You fight best with two blades as it is. If you are attacked, especially wearing this, you better be armed to the teeth."

"Are you sure I have permission to leave? At all?"

"No, but that still won't stop you from going, so I'm not going to fight with you anymore over it."

"Oh, my hair is such a mess!"

"You fell asleep. It isn't really my fault."

"I'm not so sure of that but you are so warm. I love to sleep cuddled up next you at night."

"So do I. So I am just going to tell Zeveran he's too late and Alistair can see you at a decent hour in the morning. You need to sleep. What is wrong with that man, anyways?"

"Many things but I am too tired to list them all right now."

Rory managed to pull a discarded robe over his shoulders and wrap himself into it before making his way out of their room to confront his very unwelcome visitor while Tara fixed her hair.

"Ah, I see the bear has been driven out of his cave! Really, I have seen you under much better circumstances."

"I'm sure that is true."

"Here, my Bann, this should help."

"Thank you, Fredrick."

"Now I am here to pick up Tara, will she be very much longer?"

"A lot longer if I have any say in the matter."

"Very good! But you have had her long enough. I have been hearing some interesting conversations going around about the Ball. It seems you all had quite a time of it."

"Depends on what part of it you are speaking of? I did enjoy, well always enjoy being able to dance with my wife. We did have some time to stroll around the gardens."

"Because I remember so much how fond you are of scenery and such."

"I am very fond of some scenery of course. Mostly the feminine kind."

"I already know enough about your habits, Gilmore. It was the Queen who is obviously up in arms. Really, I wish I could have seen it! I told, Alistair, Antivan women are not so easily fooled."

"So being Antivan yourself, are you saying that you allowed a fellow citizen to sneak past your well guarded veneer?"

"Ah, to even speak such words in my presence! But of course not! The King knew full well that Lady Newbury is a spy and sometimes quite an influential one. Though I do not believe even she was able to break down Ser Raynard. I do though know that she tried. In several, ahem, different ways as it were."

"Ha, ha, well I hope at least one of them was entertaining. Tara did tell me that Teagan asks Alistair to be discrete around Raynard but he likes his post so I doubt he had too much to say."

"I feel reassured likewise. Not that he is so much of a fool to not take advantage of Lady Newbury's hospitality."

"Hopefully, he at least held out for more inviting company. I hardly find Newbury very distracting except in an annoying sort of way."

"Ha, ha so do I! A few of the Queen's ladies probably served such a purpose?"

"Come now, Zeveran, what good would any of them be except for light conversation? Only one of them even seemed to have use for the head above her own shoulders."

"But still you found it in your heart to keep them mildly entertained, my husband?"

"Is that so, my Lady?"

"I only did it to be polite. And to raise a few hairs, as it were."

"See, he purposely admits to trying to make me jealous? Of the Queen's ladies, no less? I know you much better than that, Rory. If you seriously wanted to upset me you would be meddling with the Queen herself."

"Why would I bother with that shrew?"

"Just because of the challenge of course. I am happy though that you love me enough to not make things even worse for me."

"That is good to hear too. The Queen, well? Even if you thought you might be gaining her trust, it would be for naught. She is quite the noblewoman and she might toy with the Bann but only if she felt she had something serious to gain, Tara. Since I see no reason for her to do so, it would more than likely be her intent to lure him into a trap for revenge. That is why the King insisted that I be your escort tonight."

"So are you saying there have been threats against my husband's life."

"No, none that I am aware of. You however Tara, have been a thorn, real or imagined. in her mind for many years now. If ever you have encountered any trouble in your journeys, trust that she was the author of it."

"I have more than a few enemies. I'm afraid she will simply have to wait in line. What of my family though, Zeveran? I am more concerned about them?"

"The King as you know, takes a great interest in your children. He seems quite fond of them actually. So I know he pressures Fergus a great deal when it comes to securing their whereabouts at all times. I know he gets reports and there are specific people who must answer to him in their regards."

"Interesting. I do not recall so much any of the King's men in our presence, have you Tara?"

"No, what do you mean, Zeveran?"

"I mean that they obviously do not wear the King's armor but trust that they answer to him. In their service to your brother. He knows you feel uneasy, if he gets too close to you but he does watch out for your families interest. It is of course understandable because of your son's significance to the ruling of this Kingdom."

"Very clever of him. I will only rest easy now, when the Queen has left. It really is a shame, she had to cause so much trouble."

"And she has been warned many times from all parties involved in the stake of her well-being. Nevertheless, this is probably all for the best. Really, his Majesty was taking too many chances. He warned her about vipers but she really was the greatest of them all."

"Once it became obvious that Alistair was no longer romantically interested in her, I'm sure she couldn't resist the temptation to try to manipulate others to do her dirty work for her when necessary. But honestly, the woman is not so interested in men or women in a more intimate way? She was otherwise content just playing her part. It wasn't until recently when conversations kept coming up about a royal heir and her knowing others must be talking about the fact that the King ignored her bedchambers altogether this last year especially."

"Was there no others he entertained in her place."

"Am I at such a liberty to discuss the Kings' business? What do you know of this Tara?"

"He has shared with me that of course there have been others but he is very careful who he gets involved with. No one special. All of them I believe were married as well. I asked him why, if he found other women more attractive did he not marry one of them? He laughed, you know Alistair, and told me if you cannot trust your own friends how is he to trust them to be faithful? No, he merely took advantage of the situation when his wife ignored his warnings that some of her friends may not be so trustworthy in his presence."

"What a waste of time."

"To him though, he didn't want to go through the drama of having to put Beatrice aside. I don't think he was fully convinced until recently that things might not change for them? Or it was just too easy to avoid the whole issue. It must have been painful for him to bear."

"Be that as it may and I am not one to argue the company of a convenient woman. Alistair has never found brothels a comfortable place for him to be. He uses them for business purposes but he doesn't trust those sort of women because obviously, they can be bribed and it is not good business for them to choose favorites, is that not true?"

"You do have a point. He really should have focused more on finding someone he was attracted to on a more permanent basis."

"This is true but as we three know between us, he had quite a stumbling block to overcome. I've never allowed myself to get involved with any woman I greatly admired. My work being such, this works best for me. When you attempt such encounters, you risk losing your friendships with women over things like jealousy. Such a nasty situation when it develops. As the two of you are witnessing now of course."

"Of course. I tried to warn, Alistair that this might happen. Maybe I should have confronted Beatrice myself?"

"To what end, Tara? She would not agree to any such terms. She is a very proud woman. You would be beneath her in her eyes and unworthy for the task. Of course what really will be at play is her jealousy which had already been brewing for too long. No matter how needless I know you will say that it is."

"What a difficult woman. Now, Tara must put her own life at risk to help save that foolish woman from a fate she seems to almost be begging for? I am wondering if it is really worth my wife's effort to do so?"

"Ah, you think the King means to detach the woman from her head? That may very well be? I can assure you both, if any harm comes to you Tara, her life will be forfeited. Nothing you can do or say will change the King's mind."

"He kept Anora stuck up in the Tower for some time before she met with her end. He is not so anxious to behead a woman."

"Is he not? If that was true than why would you think it necessary at all for Tara to intervene on her behalf, hum?"

"He can be sometimes, reactionary."

"Sometimes? Ha,ha, I would not take that bet on if I were you. As I have said, if she does something very foolish, her life will be as nothing to him and he is not the sort of man who lets his problems linger for too long. In retrospect, he doesn't have the time to deal with fools. I know, you two have been up to something. Something that has greatly increased Tara's value to all of those of the Privy Court. Because of your actions, he will not even hesitate to eliminate anyone who stands in his way of accomplishing such a goal. I would say my presence here tonight confirms what I am saying here right now?"

"Zeveran, this is not so much common knowledge among those in your rank is it?"

"No, thank goodness! I only know this because of my intimate knowledge from running around with all of you during the Blight. I knew, if he finally found a way to get to you, it would involve a lot of tense nerves and a lot of desperation on all who are involved in this nefarious plot to save the throne from chaos. You are well aware of my experience with the Crows. You also know that I have been given assignments of great importance and equally great secrecy. Though I admit, it is quite a long shot on his part, I am curious to see how it all turns out. I am grateful to see, that despite these efforts being made between the houses, the two of you seem to be still getting along?"

"I don't seem to do very well at hiding it do I? As shameful as it is for a man to seem so weak I too serve the Crown. If Alistair did follow my wife's suggestions none of these sorrows would have befallen the man to begin with. She knows this and finally when all else had failed we were left with no other recourse but this one."

"Believe me, Roland when I say I am sorry you have had to go through this. Though it is not my way, I know you to be a very honorable man. To give in, in such a way, to a man who has clearly been your rival for too long, has to be a terrible burden to carry. I almost admire you, for I can plainly see, you have not allowed the man to deny you all of your rights as her husband. I would find that a hard bet to take on. You, Tara, are an amazing woman. So much so that even a king must give in to your will if he is to have any of your time at all."

"Some things are just not negotiable. Fortunately, I fell in love with such a man whose talents are so great, that having to avoid some things doesn't mean we cannot still enjoy the lifestyle that we have built between us."

"No, not this man at least. I have always known what power he holds over you, Lady. Granted I know you to be physically attracted to the man in general but the ease in which he can seduce you has quite a passionate hold on you as well."

"Yes, there is no use in deny that much. Though there is more to it than even that. I love him so dearly. Affection from him in any form is food for my very soul. Without his love, I would be but a shell of a woman and hardly one worth the effort of knowing. He is the author of my happiness and my joy in this life."

"She is still too generous with her love but even I could see there really was no way around this situation."

"No, and I do not judge you, Tara, for your actions. I too do not want to see my adopted Country fail or fall under foreign rule if it can be helped at all. If anything I am grateful to you both for this sacrifice for I do know it is for the good of Fereldon. You both have always done whatever is necessary. Very few people will question your motives. They accepted Alistair and he is a bastard of little nobility? A child between well received noble families will be more easily accepted among those who do not understand these sort of hardships much easier. This is why though, whatever course the King must take, we must accept it. There should be no opportunity for the Queen to usurp the monarchy. She would not last long as it were if she dared to try. There would also be that threat that some unruly noble might try to partner up with her to seize the throne for himself!"

"It was suggested that Anora and Alistair marry to secure his reign in Fereldon, at one time. Of course I advised against it."

"I said as much? Foolish now I can see. He would have done no better and she was after his head as earnestly as he was hers? What a match that would have been?"

"It would have brought down the Theirin line for good. I would have had to kill the woman myself for her treachery. I can't say it would be a struggle for me to do so."

"Would you say the same thing for this Queen, Tara?"

"I will step up to the plate for that duty, my wife! If she dares to take aim at you. You know I would never take a life out of jealousy but I will gladly end one to save my children's future and that of their mother."

"Ah, well, I may have to stand in line then? Since I too have been informed that it may come to be my duty to do so as well?"

"By the King's order?"

"Something like that? Know that I answer directly to the King but he clearly does not work alone in his reign, correct?"

"Of course. Well, my love, I really must be going. You know it pains me to ever have to leave your side. I love you. It really was a wonderful evening, for your part in it at least."

"What if I refuse to let you leave? Am I not still your husband?"

She reaches up to kiss him first before she replies. "Of course you are and always will be."

"Than why am I to be disobeyed?"

She kisses him once more. "I am not disobeying you. We have an agreement that I must honor. One you also agreed to."

"What if I say it has to be renegotiated before I'll let you leave my site once more."

"Than I will tell you that it may not go well in our favor to do so. With only this one day left and my guaranteed return to the Bannorn in but two days time, I know you will find it in your heart to understand."

"I'm still not convinced."

"I have left you with all that I hold dear to my heart. We both already agreed that I will be needed to help Alistair through this rough patch in his reign. Let me do what I can so that we can be together once more. Was I not already good company for you tonight?"

"You were…uhm…very good company. Too good for someone like him. I have never been good at sharing anything. Possibly the results of being raised an only child but I see you will not listen to reason. So take my heart and crush it once more but only will I release you if you promise me that you will mend it for good this time?"

"I promise and you know my word is good. Please, try to get some sleep tonight? Hopefully, hunting will be good. When we see each other again, all of this will be done and finished and we won't have to be parted like this ever again."

"Promise?"

"I promise you. You do still love me?"

"I have no other recourse."

"Rory?"

"You know my heart."

"That I do. Here, kiss my new ring for good luck. I will need it tonight for a safe journey."

"Very well." He kisses her anniversary ring and than takes her up into his arms to reassure her that his love is still very much real in his heart.

"All very sentimental. I am sure, if there were any thieves waiting to ambush a Lady of means, they have all fell asleep in the waiting."

"I warned you that I would not let go of the Lady easily."

"You told me I would have to pry her out of your bed. That would have been a fun challenge. I see you found it too hard to hold up to your part of the bargain."

"I have recently discovered that I am too jealous of a husband to expose my wife in such an alluring fashion. Especially to one such as you."

"Your selfishness is well known. Many will be hard pressed to believe any other man except you to be the father of any of this woman's children."

"I remember telling Leliana we probably would have at least some believing the Maker himself fathered a child before any other man, even the King."

"So divine you are my dear. As if even such a being would ever find such an opportunity to do so! Enough people know the truth and though I have been with my wife, I have not done anything to confuse who sired this child if it ever comes to be. We will know soon enough. Than, she is all mine and never will any of this foolishness take place again."

"No need to convince me, Roland. I was surprised that my suspicions were correct in this regard. Really, Alistair has to take this more seriously. If he has to behead a Queen to do so, so be it! It grieves me to think this of any woman but a woman who cannot see that this is too important for her to stand in the way of the things that must be done? Has no right to be called a Queen at all! When all is revealed, even those of Antiva will feel shamed by her actions. The King would be entitled to some sort of compensation for her impeding on the rights of a King to sire an heir. We all know very well, especially in Antiva, that a bastard stands just as much of a right to the throne as a legitimate heir, if one can truly be found. If they are not so worthy or so popular, they are dealt with."

"Than perhaps, you would suggest that the King have the woman poisoned rather than beheaded?"

"It is merely a suggestion. A whole lot less bloody and messy. Our people are not known to be quite as barbarous as Fereldon's tend to be?"

"Unless of course it is an enemy they have declared a war against that is. If we honor our own customs, we would be in our own right to do so. At least, you can assure those you still might have some contact with, that her head would not be put on a spike."

"I am sure most Antivan's would appreciate the sentiment in that! Some of your customs are quite hideous you do know that right?"

"As opposed to say, letting a body rot in an abandoned ditch might be?"

"Fair enough but still? A spike? Hanging bodies from tree limbs? Not at all decoration or something to be admired by the masses."

"Depends on the crime. I had no worries of putting Loghain's head on a spike. Nor that of Howe's as well! Treason has it's price."

"That it does. I hope Antiva has gotten that message loud and clear. If they haven't they will soon learn otherwise."

"I'm afraid that is so. Believe me when I say, word will be going out to those concerned with the Queen's welfare that she must be reasoned with right away or else her fate will not go well for her. In most cases, she will be encouraged to come home or set up housekeeping with a distant relative. If she refuses, well, let's just say, if she passes on, it may not be the King's doing after all? We Antivan's have a reputation of our own we like to preserve. A renegade Queen does us no good when it comes to future negotiations. Such a reminder in the King's eye's will not look good to those who will pay to see the matter corrected in the most expedient of methods possible. You can remind her Majesty of this in case she finds herself once more in the company of the King."

"I shall than!" Tara than reached down for her husband's hand to lift it up to her own lips and kiss his own wedding ring. "For good luck and safe travels. Kiss the children for me and tell them I will be home with all of you very soon. I love you and already, I am missing you all." She reached up and kissed him once more before leaving out the front door.

The Bann suddenly grabbed onto the Elf's arm when he started to follow her out of the door to speak privately to him.

"Zeveran, you better be on guard tonight. I don't trust this Queen. In the past, you have disappointed me. Your overconfidence is often your own stumbling block. She hasn't been feeling well and dressed as she is, of course I am extremely worried about her safety. Don't disappoint me. She is all that I hold dear and Alistair may trust you but I am still wary of how well you have prepared yourself for this journey. Is it very far from here?"

"Not so very far. I'm sorry that you doubt me so much. It is understandable coming from a man like you. So in control you are when it comes to your feelings and emotions. I will keep her safe. Besides, we both pity any person who dares to threaten Tara in a serious challenge do we not?"

"I will not pity them at all. Even the King has agreed if anyone dares, Tara is to kill them on site. Teagan said he does not need more bodies to execute. She would merely be saving him a lot of paperwork. I would ask the same of you. No one, who dares to take up a sword against my wife deserves to live. I want your promise that this will be done?"

"You have my word. I have been told the same from the King's man so don't worry. I would not have recommended that she travel so lightly but I know Alistair prefers her to play the Princess for him at least for tonight. So, my job is even more tedious but never fear. I have no qualms in killing someone to save my own skin. It will be a shame if it is some simple, idiot, bandits who randomly choose our carriage to attack but life is never very simple is it?"

"No, at least our life isn't. Fine, than I'll let go with that."

"Thank you and thank you for the coffee and cake. It was all very good."

"You are welcome."

Rory stood out in the freezing cold in just his bathrobe. For some reason it didn't bother him near as much as the thought of Tara leaving him on this chilly Winter's night. He just couldn't shed this uneasy feeling he had.

"My Bann, please, you really must come inside now. She is armed and she will not fail us. Like you in your Grey Warden trial, she is strong and has much to live for."

"She is vulnerable in so many ways. If something happens to her, I don't think I will be able to forgive myself for this."

"But she is well protected and your catching a cold or some frostbite will not please her at all. So please?"

"No and the children need us both. Let's go back inside and hopefully we both can catch up on some sleep tonight."

The group of travelers tried their best to settle into the carriage for the journey out to the seaside Inn. Tara found the blankets she was hoping for and quickly threw one of them over her shoulders to keep herself warm and a less attractive target.

"So how long has this affair of yours been going, Tara?"

"Almost a month now. I'm quite ready to be through with it but it will not be easy to put off Alistair. Things would be so much easier if I did have time to travel more abroad. Maybe then I could find him a suitable replacement. Someone like me? How odd it would be to even have to make the attempt at it?" She contemplated as she turned to look outside and judge the temperature of the frigid air outside of their carriage. The windows were already fogging up because of their warm breath.

"Ha, ha, I can understand how you feel. Can we ever see ourselves as anything but our individual selves? I know I cannot!"

"No, neither can I. Though as an elf, there are certain characteristics I find common among elves, there is still enough between all of you to make a distinct character difference."

"I would hope so! At least in regards to myself of course!"

"Of, course!" They both laughed at their foolishness.

"Now that we are, basically alone I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. At least I think it is bad news? I do not know how you feel about where you are going all that much to begin with."

"So it has something to do with where you are taking me? Where might that be than?"

"Some place different. Teagan told me that Alistair did not want to tell him where you two would be going but it matters not since you will not be going there as it is."

"And why not?"

"You have not figured this out on your own yet? Tsk, tsk. Some assassin you make!"

"I am not trying to eliminate anyone at the present moment but that can change at a moments notice, Zeveran."

"Yes yes, I know but this location the King choose is too precarious! You have figured out there is a leak in the Grey Warden's order have you not?"

"Whether it is an honest leak or just a spy who happened to be very good at picking up bits and pieces and than tracking the King's footsteps, hasn't been determined quite yet."

"Well, as soon as Newbury showed up, Lord Teagan knew the Queen was not showing up merely for a social call. Had she not an axe to grind, she herself would have shown up at Warden's Keep, eager to greet her absent husband would you not think?"

"I wondered about that but I was really distracted because of Rory's sudden choice to take on the Joining. Plus all of this business with the King. I mean, he pays people like you to think for him or us as it were in this matter."

'So he does. I assure you we have been all over the place lately trying to weed out problems that might interfere with his plans here in Amaranthine. However, I am here because I never take my eyes, indirectly of course, off of Newbury. She has been the Queens snoop for some years now and whenever she is near the King or his business, I know she is answering directly to the Queen herself."

"As it may be, so you feel she might know of the place we are going to or were. Rory brought up the fact that if Alistair was a frequent customer of the Inn, he could be traced by that. We had hoped since he never directly ordered food or picked up his orders that it would just fall under Grey Warden affairs."

"That it might except for the fact that you visited there, yourself, did you not only recently?"

"Yes, but not using our real identities of course."

"It matters not if you were being followed right?"

"Oh, by Andraste's shining sword, you mean we were followed? How? How did anyone get past Teagan? Or you for that matter?"

"We did not know she knew so much. It could be a villager? A female acquaintance of a new Warden?"

"The Queen did say she was very upset to see me spend a month in training in the Wintertime. It isn't my habit of sorts. Well I usually put it off until around February. For Rory too to go out recruiting without me at such a distance, was not so ordinary either."

"More than a few oddities that would alert a jealous woman to take notice don't you think?"

"I had begged Alistair to be more frank with her about all of this. He told me it was useless. Than told me her fears had been driving her for some time that I would upset the throne and the order of things as they were."

"Pity than that he placed you in such danger."

"It seems than we are very fortunate that most of what I eat comes from home or is prepared for us in the moment. Though at the Inn, if that location has been discovered, food can still be tampered with."

"Exactly what I was thinking! Alistair was not at all pleased but when is he ever happy?"

"He does like to complain. So where are we to go than? How do I know I am not being followed now? I've hardly had a moment to look around and inspect my surroundings out here at least?"

"Right here? We have checked. Things look good. On the road however? Things change constantly. It would take even the Queen some time to gather up minions to her purpose."

"Unless, as you say, she came here prepared for trouble. If we were followed than they would have figured out that Alistair uses an alias and that he made reservation. What a pity. It was such a nice spot too? Can we not just secure the location? Make sure it is safe for us to be there?"

"Tara, we have a place for you both. As you can imagine, Alistair was in an uproar when Teagan gave him the news on his way back to the Keep. Really, you don't know how lucky you were to have missed all of that. I rarely see the man so out of sorts but if the Queen was anywhere near him than, he would have beheaded the woman where she stood."

"I've seen Alistair mad before. Not often but it does happen. So what is to be done now?"

"We have pulled out all of the stops. I have contacted a very greedy but accommodating gentleman who is renting out a home to us for the weekend. We have gathered up a staff we feel we can trust who will handle the meals and security has already been taken care of."

"I can't wait to see this place."

"I can hear this reluctance of yours. We tried to dissuade the King from going out at all but he would have none of it. You know how he can get at times."

"I am not surprised. After everything that happened this evening? He is not going to put me aside too. Especially if he thinks it was the Queens desire all along to do so."

"Ha, ha no, you are right. The woman it seems has gone completely insane. Alistair is not a hard man to deal with. He would have been generous with her even when putting her aside. Such a foolish woman. So, seriously misled as well."

"What a night though!"

"And still it is not at an end."

"You have no idea. Ooohh, these coaches are so rickety!"

"I'm afraid this one has been well used. At such a short notice, I had to deal with what I could find. "

"I will be very poor company for the King tonight I'm afraid. Would that I could just go to the Keep to rest my head. Will it take us much longer to get to our destination?"

"Hum….maybe twenty more minutes but hold! What is this?" Zeveran saw some lantern lights that made him stop and take notice.

In the next moment, he heard the pounding on the coaches roof, signally him that trouble lay ahead of them.

"Tara, quickly, get ready, I think we are heading for some trouble ahead."

"Wait, here help me, I need to get this jewelry off of me." She than easily pulled her own jeweled dagger to quickly slice into the upholstery along the seam to create a pocket that she quickly shoved her diamond jewelry into as well as her wedding rings to hide them under.

"Oh, good thought!"

"At least if they are merely bandits I don't want them getting away with anything worthwhile. Nor do I need anyone ganging up on me trying to steal from me. Not that any of them will live if they cannot be convinced this is not the carriage they want to steal from."

"No, I doubt they will be prepared for this much trouble. Wait! Ah, great, archers. We are in for a good fight. I'm afraid I am needed elsewhere my lady friend. You should stay here until they are through."

"Can you get me a bow and arrows? I really should have thought of this before. I can shoot from inside here if they get within my view."

"I'm sure that you can but let's save you for our last resort, no? Yes! I'll return shortly" Zeveran reached for the door handle to swiftly swing his way out of the coach. Not before though Tara was able to swipe a few arrows out of his holster. Just in case.

The coach rumbled even worse as it became apparent this was not going to be a simple task to complete. Finally, Tara couldn't stand it any longer. She had to know what was transpiring on the outside. So she leaned out only to see hooded men in dark clothing attacking them in earnest. So she discarded her shoes and hose quick enough and made ready to gut a few fish.

"Hah!" She shouted as she quickly pulled both of her knives simultaneously from their sleeves. Than quicker than a man could blink, she had taken out one man who stood too close to the coaches door.

The two drivers were shooting arrows trying to take out the four shooters aiming at them from limbs of a tree. It was dark and her wearing such a light colored dress didn't help matters for her. She moved quickly to a nearby tree using it to shelter her from the arrows. She waited for someone to approach the coach and than she just as quickly sprang out on them and dispatched that person in an instant. Than this time she dragged the man back behind the tree so that she could strip him of his dark shirt and mask to don the attire herself. At least this she thought, after, gasping some over the bad odor attached to the shirt, it would keep most of her hidden so that she could better face the rest of their assailants. She took a look at the man's shoes but decided they were too big and putrid looking for her purposes so she continued on in her pursuit of their enemies.

Creeping now upon the outskirts of the fight that had Zeveran and several other men swiping away at their attackers. She looked to see if her usual targets were about and sure enough, there was a mage, causing all sorts of mischief and that was the target she was looking for. She thought about it and then decided, she really wanted a bow and some arrows to fight this guy with so she continued around sneaking quietly behind some bushes until she could reach one of the shooters who climbed up into a tree for distance.

First she opened her borrowed shirt to flash her red dress to her friends who also were after these rogues so she wouldn't get poked with a friendly arrow and than buttoning up the dark shirt once more she moved up the tree unnoticed until she grabbed swiftly onto the leg of the bowman and jerking him down so hard he didn't have a chance to grab a hold of anything to stop his fall. She than pinned him down and slit his throat in one clean swipe. Pulling away his bow and his leftover arrows to arm herself with.

Thinking now that she might be too good a target in her present location she moved back to her earlier spot so that she had a concealed but clear shot at the mage she wanted to quickly take out. She easily readied the bow and just as quickly shot out several consecutive arrows, strategically taking the man down. Than running swiftly to finish the job up before anyone had a chance to try to heal the man and to be sure he was finished.

He was finished but just as quickly she was confronted by two assassins who seemed to come out of nowhere at her. So she waited until one of them got close to her. When he took his lunge she swiftly swung around out of his path to trip him up and this caused her other opponent to stumble over him as he fell into the path of the other one. Than, she stamped her foot hard onto the top ones back, stabbed down with Rory knife, through his back and into his heart. She than kicked him aside to step on the arm of the other man and swiped off his other one. He did a swing kick trying to force himself to turn backwards to defend himself from her knife attack. His knee grazed her stomach with his attempt and she found her own anger swell even more. She than just kicked him hard into the chest. Fell to her knees to pin him and stabbed him in the eye. Than the throat before leaving him to bleed to death.

"That bastard! He almost hit me in the stomach, that wretch of an elf! So Zeveran, what do you make of this merry bunch of travelers we have lying around and blooding up our streets. Crows, right?"

"Tara? Crows? Yes. Oh, I am so happy your husband isn't around to see you like this! Not to mention the King. That is you over there? I mean for an assassin to dress in such a way, would be quite embarrassing."

"What? Oh, this? And well, the red really does stand out so I just grabbed whatever I could find, you know, lying around to cover myself up with."

"Good idea, unless one of my people mistaken you for a robber."

"It's okay, she uhm. Flashed her red dress at us so we knew what she was up to. I must say, you did a splendid job! All of that and in a dress no less?"

"Well I had a hood. And a shirt. I knew I would be self-conscious if I didn't cover myself up. It also helped confuse some of them as to which side I was really on. Really though, you must always take out mages first and foremost. I can't believe you didn't train your bowmen to this simple fact."

"I have but as you can see, we had more than a few shooters to deal with as well. You are just lucky that you didn't get hit by one of them."

"It had nothing to do with luck, Zev. I knew I had no armor so I fought from behind the lines so to speak. That is why I went for a bowman. Since you had no bow for me, I knew I was going to have to find my own. In armor I would have taken that mage on full force but without it? It was best to soften him up some. And taking out at least one bowman didn't hurt matters at all either."

"No not at all."

"Could you though run to the coach and get me my shoes please? They aren't fit for a fight but I rather have them to walk about in if you would please?"

"I suppose I can do so since you just couldn't resist staying out of the fight."

"I wasn't about to spend all night out here. That mage could set the whole coach on fire than where would I be? Begging for a ride along the highway? The Heroine of Fereldon? My reputation would be so tarnished!"

"Ha, ha with such a halo, I suppose one must put their pride above all other things! Well, I believe we are done here."

"Than you know who these men are? I can't believe we were targeted so readily? With such a crew? Someone was very serious in wanting us bothered, most rudely I might add."

"Yes, well, these are not as you say, some nasty pirates or lazy highwaymen. No, these are Crows. I do not however know every Crow there is, after all. They keep raising more. See their markings? They put on masks so I wouldn't recognize them from mere sight."

"Crow. Antivan. After you or me than?"

"Maybe us both? I am hardly worth too much effort. No, chances are they were sent for you."

"How would they know though when I would be traveling and where?"

"It depends doesn't it? They might have followed you home. Were told to wait until you must leave. They didn't dare attack you when you had both the Bann and the Teryn as well as Leliana in your company. That would be suicide so they must know our royalty. So that leaves you, Arlessa."

"If only I had known. I would have dressed better for the occasion. Well, just get the coach out of those grooves in the road so we can get to where we are going before Alistair sends out his Elite Guard and the streets are combing with Grey Wardens looking for a fight, shall we?"

"Yes, you heard the lady, pull that coach forward and let's get a move on."

The men pulled and heaved until the coach was on level ground once more. Tara and Zeveran climbed into the coach and tried to make the best of their present situation.

"Oh, by the Maker, that shirt smelled terrible. Now I smell like a drunkard!

"Well you do look like you have been in a tavern fight. Tara. Maybe that is what I can tell the King when we meet up with him again?"

"No, I don't think so. He will be upset. Very upset but I don't think it will match how angry I am to have to be traveling so late at night and so ill prepared for a fight!"

"That might be so? I am not so sure which of you has the worst temper? Though I am not at all surprised that you got into the fight. I know you too well. Still, what could I do? We knew this was bound to happen and it did! Even I cannot take out all of the Crows on my own. They will just make more of them!"

"I know and after a few hours, maybe days, Alistair will come to his senses. I think you might find other work to keep you busy until than. This is the last week-end we are spending together and he won't be pleased that this did not go all too well."

"That is perhaps, good advice."

"Here, I need to get all of these jewels put back on. Not that in my present condition it makes too much good sense."

"But best that you at least keep them all in one place. I see he went quite overboard, spending so much on such fine gems."

"I see, you don't think I'm worth all of this?"

"I did not imply such a thing. I am just sure he overpaid for them when I could have gotten him a much fairer price."

"I prefer, in the company of nobles, to be wearing more legitimately gotten jewelry as opposed to anything so ill gotten. One never knows if their previous owners might show up after all."

"Ah, well, that is true. Though I have a connection that is well concealed. Enough to fool even the sharpest eyes in the business. Still, I can't believe even such finery would buy your favors so readily."

"And you would be right. You know Alistair. If I refused to take them he would pout for weeks on end. So I appease him. As I do with other things for the good of my Country."

"But to gain your husband's resentment? Is it worth that price?"

"It will pass. Especially once he finds out about this little skirmish."

"Are you going to tell him? I know he is not so much a reasonable man to deal with."

"I won't have to. He has friends everywhere. Especially here since crops do not grow on coastal soil. We do great business out here and my husband makes it his business to know what is happening around here."

"Just, fantastic! Of course he will blame it all on me! Like I go around telling Crows and Queens whatever I am up to? Does he not know how these things work? I have only been in these parts the last week at Eamon's bellowing! He is not a man you ignore, believe me."

"So Alistair didn't call you out this time?"

"Out here? No! But for this assignment, it was Teagan of course! The King doesn't deal with petty things like security. He expects Teagan to deal with all of that. You wonder why the man is so neurotic?"

"Not that it isn't apparent. Of course, what was I thinking?"

"That Alistair is in control of everything or rather has his hand in it all? No, but of course he tries to be and no, it is not possible to be in so many different places. Though his ignoring the Queen had it's price."

"He was never so easy with women. But he had so little experience with them. He errs' though on the side of good, Zeveran. That is why we are trying to help him rather than depose him. The people like Alistair and I like living peacefully, well, as much as we can in the Bannorn. For our happiness, even Roland will pay much to keep things this way."

"But another child, Tara? That I thought was even beyond you?"

"It might still be. After all we are both blighted. However, Conner and his associate, Malcolm, Wynne's son, believe this vaccine will work to way lay any affects the blight might have on a child."

"You must get with child though first, is that not so?"

"Yes, of course. We will see. That is as much as I care to share with you Zeveran. Even if it does work, I still have to carry a child to term and deliver it safely. That is a lot still to have to hope for."

"And yet no other woman could do this for him? I do not understand?"

"This is Alistair we are discussing right?"

"True but rumor has it that he once slept with Morrigan. I find that very hard to believe but than, she is a witch and he is so..well…a little thick in the head..so to speak."

"If anything else he had tried worked, than I would not be putting my life at such a risk, Zeveran. Nor would one say the same about my husband."

"No I wouldn't say as much about either one of you but to put your own lives in such a position, well! Than again, this fight we just had could not be battled by just any woman and the fact that no one even dared to approach our coach outright? Could say much for how much our assassins knew about you and your fighting skills."

"That may as well be? Or else they felt I was a lesser threat. Either way I was not going to play a sitting duck. If they were to eliminate me, than they were going to have to catch up with me first!"

"Not a very good plan, I must admit. What chance did they really have though? If they could not take my bowmen out directly and tried to ambush you, we would have had them all at their backs. So, I am sure they felt if they cut down your defenses, you would be easier to gang up on. Well, if they had enough men left to fight."

"It mattered not to me? Just a shame such men value their own lives so little. I had no other choice but to let them die as the laid. My position is too great to take hostages. I can be compassionate at times but to be attacked in such a way, under these circumstance? Meaning I was not hunting them so much. I find no reason to stop and ask them why they were being so foolish."

"No, so it must go for them all. And, as much as I would rather your husband not hear about such a skirmish, at least it will be clear that we disposed of them all and that the evidence is clearly in our own favor."

"Such a mess though? I have been thinking I should travel more with Beowulf. He comes in quite handy when things like cleaning up the battlefield rolls around. It's just when I am traveling he sometimes get distracted by other dogs, wild game on the road, so unless I have the time to keep him focused or know I'm looking for a fight I keep him at home with the children."

"You are not afraid to have such a beast around your own children?"

"No, of course not! Even Rory has won over his favor now. Which wasn't so easy a task since sometimes we didn't always get along as children. Mabari get so attached to their owners. Over time I wasn't sure if he thought of me more as his child or his mate."

"Oh well, that had to be embarrassing."

"Stop that, Zeveran, it never went that far. Just in a protective stance he reacted so viciously to any sort of boy or man who ever got close to me except for my father. Something in the scent I'm told? He would chase Fergus but even Beowulf had his limits as to how much he could stand from my idiot brother."

"You speak so fondly of each other I've noticed."

"We are related and often rivals but not in the sense that I wanted to rule over Highever as much as I was expected to help my brother rule because he enjoyed killing bandits and wildlife more than the business of ruling our territory."

"Yes, but now that he has Leliana, that has hopefully changed some for the better?"

"It has only to have this problem laid into my lap. But it is almost over with. If we tie this to the Queen though well, nothing I can do this week-end will spare her, her life. What a pity she didn't learn a thing about Fereldon history in all of these years. Even women will die for their treachery. She is not immune."

"It is a pity. I know Fereldon's are not so much barbarians in their affairs with women but no one can tolerate a stone in their shoe forever. Eventually one must pluck it out!"

"We have spoken enough on the subject now. Is this dreary place the one I am to be kept up in for the rest of the night?"

"Let me see! This lamp is simply awful!"

"Well looking out I can see no other in the distance? It has to be the place."

"Than you are right. Aw! See! We are turning up the entranceway even as we speak."

"Good because am I not feeling very well. I'm so tired. It has been a very long day for me. You have no idea and I really need to get some sleep." She told him as she started to lean heavily against the padded seat within.

Zeveran, out of curiosity reached down for a nearby lantern to examine her more closely to see that she had blood running down her leg and almost hit the roof in a panic.

"Mon dieu! He shouted out while he slammed the palm of his hand hard against the coaches ceiling causing the driver to pick up his pace even faster to reach the castle's entrance.

"What is it, Zeveran? We are almost at our destination."

"The Lady, she is in dire need of medical attention. We must get her inside as soon as we possibly can!"

"And so we shall than. We are almost there!" The driver shouted back as he swung his whip faster to lead on the horses through the gate.

"My lady, my lady please, I must know if you have hurt yourself."

"Hum? Just a scratch, some bruises or two, nothing serious." She mumbled before trying to return back to sleep.

Zeveran did not know what to do. So he quickly looked out once more to determine how far they were from the castle doors. Deciding they were close enough, he demanded that they stop so that he could get out and have the guards help him get her inside and out of the cold night.

"What is it man? Why have you stopped the coach here?"

"Quickly guard, I cannot carry the lady on my own, well gracefully as it were. We must get her immediate medical help."

"But we haven't a doctor out here? What do you want us to do about it?"

"I want you go and send out men to find one then! Are you complete imbeciles?"

"Not without a direct order from the King. We do not answer to you!"

"If the Warden-Commander and heir to your bloody throne dies because you only answer to King Theirin than whose head do you think we will find on a stake tomorrow morning? Hum?"

"Lady Cousland ..I mean Gilmore is here already and in dire need of a medicinal aide you say?"

"Are you dense, man? Yes! I am the King's man. Oh, here…see? Now move it or I will kill you myself!"

"Right away than. Harvey, help this man with the Lady please. She is not well. So it would seem."

"Traveling in the dead of night! What lady would be I'd say! Let me see to her and get her up and at 'em. Maker's breathe! Is that ..is that…who I think it is?"

"Just help me move her, gently. We'll be lucky if the King doesn't kill us before we get to finish what happened to her along the way."

"Is she …I mean…is she dead?"

"No, of course not! But if she doesn't see a doctor soon she just might be. She was talking just fine and than just sort of dozed off on me. She never mentioned any serious injury but that is like her to not say anything to anyone who isn't too close to her that is."

"Well, I just hope the King waits for us to explain seeing how I wasn't even in this fight. Just pulling duty at the gate."

"He isn't that dense but he will be very upset by this. So don't stand in his way too much."

"Right you are mate!"

They at first tried to carry her together until a senior knight came up to them and insisted this was ridiculous and took the lady into his arms to carry her in properly.

"Lucky for you too I at least have some sense in my head! I can't believe Harvey that you couldn't manage the lady on your own? Just go back to your post before I kick you hard enough to send there myself."

"Yes, Captain. I was just doing what the elf here asked me to do, that's all."

"Maker's breathe! Our Lady was attacked? Not much of a surprise traveling in the dead of night in ….well ….I mean, this dress …so ….uhm ….well…"

"Yes, I know so appealing isn't it? Best not to let the King or her husband see you looking at her like that you lecherous cow."

"Sorry about that. It's just, she's barely covered up as it were. I mean how can any man not notice her …."

"Right now, better be getting her to the King. It would look poorly on you if he were to hear or see you behaving this way. Especially when you should know how much he favors the Lady."

"Yes, yes, I know all of that. You can call me what you will too but man is suppose to notice such things in a woman. If he is a man at all that is!"

"I would be very careful what I say. She could be coming to and would not appreciate your slobbering all over her like some rabid Fereldon dog in heat. Oh, that the Bann could hear you right now!"

"He does have a reputation that one does. I mean our Lady no harm at all. Just a slip of the tongue. Not every day do I see a woman so poorly dressed up. Thank the Maker! I'll be needing this head on my shoulders if I want to know where it is I am walking around. So what's wrong with her? She's dressed awfully nice or well, I'm sure this looked much better before she was attacked. What happened to her? Aren't you suppose to be an assassin? Why the King didn't allow us to assist Lady Gilmore is too unreasonable for me to understand. Now, here she is, so much worse for wear. Was she ravaged by some monster? She looks terrible and she's bleeding, too! You better wait here. The King is going to have a royal fit I just know it."

"She wasn't ravaged but she was in a fight. However, she had the upper hand in it and as far as I could tell she wasn't seriously injured. This well, is something else I fear."

"Something else indeed and something that I know will upset the King beyond measure if it means what I fear it does. Just stay here. Someone get me a doctor, fast!"

"I already sent men out for that task."

"You? Who are you?"

"I am in the Kings service, that is enough for you to know. And so your men did as I demanded that they do before this poor woman, who just happens to be a friend of mine, suffers more or worse dies from some sort of injury."

"What is all of this commotion? Is Lady Gilmore finally arrived? I told all of you to inform me when her carriage arrived didn't I?"

"So you did but I'm afraid all is not well with your Lady, your Majesty."

"No? What than? Let me see her. Now!"

"The Captain turned around and without even a word. Alistair grabbed her and he held her tightly into his arms. Than in just as much of an urgency he yelled for his head chambermaid as he carried her swiftly up to his borrowed room to lay her to rest."

"Alistair please! She isn't dead but…" Zeveran told him as he strides quickly besides him.

"I can feel she has a pulse but can't you see? She's bleeding! What if she lost the baby already? Was there much blood? I mean in the carriage? I don't see too much here as evidence."

"No, not at all. She just passed out only moments ago. We were ambushed, as we had feared would happen. I tried to keep her out of the fight but you know Tara. She was brilliant as always but still she must have strained herself and no one told me she was pregnant? Why not may I ask?"

"Because she isn't very pregnant or maybe not at all! Women do bleed sometimes as it were. Still, with her passing out, I must be sure. At least, if she is we may still be able to prevent a miscarriage. She is very prone to them so I have been told."

"Oh well! Than why even bother to go through all of this drama? I mean if this is normal for her to do?"

"Zeveran, just go! None of this involves you. You have done what I have asked of you. Best that you wait downstairs since I may have a more serious task for you to do after I deal with the trouble at hand. Has anyone called a doctor yet? Or am I to fetch one on my own?" He yelled out and the women looked to Zeveran to explain.

"I already have sent out for one. The ladies here must know what to do. I will wait downstairs until you find your better self and we can discuss whatever is still on your mind."

"Get him out of here before I toss him out myself!" Alistair bellowed and Zeveran followed the lead of a young guard who escorted him down the stairs to a study where he could wait out the drama of the evening.

"You must calm down yourself, your Majesty! I must concentrate if I am to help the Lady. First I must get her situated here so we can figure out what is really the matter here with her."

"Fine, fine…do what you must than."

"Please than, you too must leave here until the doctor can examine her."

"Oh please, now! I can look at her and find out what the problem is! We did not have these men going on around here telling us women this or that about a lady. What do these men know anyways!" A woman who obviously served as a midwife made her way over to Tara to see what she could do about the situation.

"Very well but tell me immediately if she regains consciousness. I mean to speak to her right away. I don't want her thinking I don't care or that I've abandoned her when she might need me. Do you understand me clearly enough?"

"Yes, yes, we understand but now you must leave! Go, and we will do what we can for her."

So Alistair left the room quite uneasily wondering if it was the wise thing to do? He had helped to treat her on the road in the past and he didn't trust very many people to treat someone he cared very much about. Still, they seemed to know what they were doing. Maker knows he has no sound knowledge on the subject. So he decided that the best he could do was interrogate Zeveran and find out the details of this evenings disaster.

He had such great plans for the rest of this evening. Already this was the dawn of the last day he would have Tara completely as his own. He feared this was all the Maker's way of telling him that though he gave up a better life to become Fereldon's King, he was not to have even the simple love of one woman who he has always known cared deeply for his good will. Now the thought that she might already be losing a child of their very own? It cut him too deep. It was to be all that he had of her and was this too to be taken away from him forever? Was Fereldon doomed to suffer despite all of the sacrifices he had made to hold it all intact?

He had no answers. All he knew now was that someone was going to pay and if he could prove it was Beatrice's doing, she will do so with her own life. The consequences be damned! If this is the best Antiva can do than maybe it was time he thought about putting the whole Country out of its' foolish misery. If need be!"

Alistair stormed though the castle's foyer taking great strides with such a presence none would dare speak to him or even stare too long at him out of fear he might dare to speak to one of them. He stopped only briefly to inquire as to where they had put Zeveran before making his way over to where the man was pacing around the room rather aimlessly.

Zeveran almost jumped when he heard the force in which the double doors were easily swung open wide and than immediately shut behind the King who he could tell just by his stance was not in a very good mood.

"Ah, I see you have left Tara! Does this mean she is on the mend? I hope?" Zeveran faced Alistair with his best foot forward hoping to waylay any sour mood the King might presently be in at the moment. Staring back at him though, he could tell this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Okay, Zeveran, I want to know everything! How did this happen and who did it."

"Of course you do! How is Tara? I am greatly concerned for her well-being."

"I haven't really a clue. Some women are seeing to her now. One at least seems to know something about women's conditions so hopefully they won't murder her in my absence."

"Hopefully is good enough? Well? I am not so sure about that but has the doctor arrived yet?"

"Not to my knowledge but until I hear otherwise what I need to know is how did this all happen? It was a simple task I set you to. Who knew she was traveling tonight and who attacked you. Again, must I ask you this question?"

"No, I was just concerned. That is all. Remember though I have just only arrived here in Amaranthine but a fortnight ago and I had just learned that Newbury had been attached to her, uhm. goings on, as it were."

"Eamon told you this than?"

"Why yes, usually it is he who dispatches me. Well at least in the beginning of things. He said he noticed some irregularities in the Queen's accounting and he was informed that she had contacts with those in Antiva. This was highly irregular he noted and when the Queen made it known that she would be going to Amaranthine on such short notice, he became gravely concerned."

"What bothered him the most would you say?"

"It was not just one instance, your Majesty. First as I told you money and contacts with Antiva when they were not so common in her use. Than her journey. Teagan, I am told warned you about the tailor but I'm afraid he had it all wrong. It was the jeweler he should have had his eyes better on."

"Why? Are you suggesting that Beatrice was paying so close attention to how I spent my own money."

"Well, if a man were courting another lady, jewels do seem to be the most popular bait of choice is it not?"

"I cannot see why she even bothered with it? I buy presents for all sorts of reasons. Especially for Tara because of her standing in the order of all things."

"That may be so but not particularly when there was not an understandable reason for it. I presume the Winter Solstice Ball was brought up and than, your sudden purchase of such precious gems? Custom made no less. It is possible that she only had a hunch as to whom your intended really was but the only way she was going to find out was to take matters into her own hands. Obviously she had lost faith in her own ladies abilities to spy for her. I was sent word as soon as the Teryn heard that the Queen would be leaving the Palace. So I did a little snooping on my own and than just followed where the bread crumbs were being dropped so to speak."

"I ordered the jewelry though through my tailor. So I felt that would be secure enough. I can't believe Newbury has such easy access to Eamon's books. There must have been some other way she found out about it. That isn't really that important. So she became jealous but who attacked you tonight? Do you know for sure?"

"Oh, of course I do! Not that I knew where or when it was going to happen. I may have some connection within the Crows but they are not so easy to get to or to get information out of. They have their own necks to protect of course."

"Well, now we are getting somewhere! It was Crows? Hah! How foolish was that? We have laid waste to every Crow that ever crossed our path. No offense Zeveran but it is the truth. I was worried that some of my own men had turned on me, suited up against me and Fereldon. An attack on the Heroine of Fereldon is an attack upon Fereldon itself! For any Fereldon to do so is treason and they all know we have no tolerance for such things. Our history alone is evidence for that claim. We will put down our own if need be to keep order here in this Country. Though for a Fereldon to turn for an Antivan? Ooohh, that, would make me burn up with hatred so deep. I pity the poor soul who dared such a thing on my watch."

"Yes, it does seem you have been very effective on that point, your Majesty. However a whiny Queen who pleads for help because she is sure to lose her head might drum up at least some sympathy for her cause."

"So we know for sure it was Crows. And you are sure they weren't after you? I mean they did not attack Tara on her way from the Ball correct?"

"Yes, so obviously she was being spied on. They didn't dare take on the Bann, the Teryn and his wife all together. I think that shows a bit of cowardice on their parts but it could also have been an attempt to keep her away from you?"

"It could have been but how did the Queen know I wouldn't be staying at Milford's?"

"Maybe she did not? Though to me, I would say it was a clear attempt to assassinate, the Lady. Since they did not wait until she was to leave for the Bannorn, when she might have been an easier target, I find that the Queen is the prime subject in all of this."

"Who else would care enough to pay someone to tail her like that? This is just great! So Eamon thinks that I have been paying someone to eliminate the only woman that I love? Oh the Bann is going to love this one!"

"You aren't really going to tell him this are you?"

"No of course not but if I can think of this, so can he!"

"Let us hope nothing too harmful comes of this."

"But do tell me, this..I specifically told you to not let Tara fight, under no circumstances."

"I know and I told her so! I left her in the carriage. She asked for a bow but I did not provide her with one. I should have known that would only prompt her to find her own but you know how stubborn she is?"

"It was really foolish of her to do so. So how did she do? I mean, in a dress? What a mess that must have been."

"Well, it is quite a tale to share from what she told me. Remember I was rather busy. We had eleven assassins sent after us. Now let's see…we had four bowmen.. might have been a woman there but again I was too busy to notice. My men on the carriage had bows and were taking care of them. This left me with seven on the ground. Oh yes and a mage as well. Making that an even twelve altogether."

"I really don't care. About Tara's fight now?"

"She told me, she first took out one, who was approaching the carriage. Probably going for my bowmen she thought. Than she took out another one who followed after that one. She had already left her shoes and hose behind. So did this barefooted which was pretty, well, daring of her don't you think?"

"I can think of a few things.. go on now!"

"Yes, well she told me that her red dress was too much of a good target so she took off the shirt of the second assassin and put that on as well as the black mask that he wore."

"They wore masks? Failed to mention that in the beginning."

"I did? Silly me! I presume they didn't want me to recognize them immediately by their tattoos. It also kept them better concealed from us along the road. But I caught sight of a lantern but than so did my drivers thankfully."

"And?"

"Oh, well, she said she looked for a mage. You know she likes to go after them first in a fight. Me? I fight what really is in my face to begin with. I didn't feel I had much of a choice in the beginning. She said even with her clever disguise she felt with no armor for protection she couldn't fight a mage head on so she snuck up on a bowman in one of the trees. This is the good part that did make me laugh."

"That was quite a risk because you said you had bowman hitting after them right?"

"Very true. Apparently she unbutton the shirt to ..uhm…well…signal to the shooters that she was on our side before, reaching up to a tree and literally yanking an unsuspecting bowman from it's perch. Is that not fine indeed!"

"Very clever of her but I can't say I'm at all surprised. She does know how to get what she wants doesn't she?"

"That she does! So she said she didn't have a clear shot in that location so she snuck back to where she scouted out the mage and with three consecutive arrows knocked the mage out of commission. Than, she tossed the bow away and ran up to him to cut his throat to make sure he didn't heal himself. At that point, she mentioned that two other assassins found her out and came running for her. She avoided the first one. Than by tripping him she said she was able to trip up the second one. Trounce on the one that was on top of the other one. Pull a knife she said Roland actually wrapped with gauze around her leg, to stab that man hard enough in his back to cut into his heart from behind him. Than she kicked him out of the way to deal with his friend. Well I believe she had him pinned down, cut off one arm. Stabbed his other one and than put out an eye. Something like that anyway."

"So I have, Tara at six out of eight assassins than?"

"Eight no wait remember we had the four bowmen. She got one of those. Still an impressive number considering the woman did it all with no armor, a dress and no shoes! She never ceases to impress me. Of course she makes you look poorly. She had six and the rest of you had what? Six all to yourselves?"

"I'm sure that I had hit those assassins before she did. She's quite fast and we were being slowed down by that mage apparently."

"Apparently so but it seems now I have no other choice but to send you away once more."

"What do you want me to do now? Kill the Queen?"

"Not quite yet. No, I want you to ride to Vigil's Keep, wake up Teagan and tell him to gather up what Elite Guard he has there at his disposal. He can toss in some Warden's if need be but I feel it is best we keep them out of this. This is the business of the realm so we must do this right. I want the Queen put into our dungeon there. Though I trust my own soldiers to do their duty I want to take no chances that any of them are in alliance with the Queen or any who may bear her some sympathy. I assure you and you may quote me when she balks, I have none for her at the present moment."

"What of her ladies? Are they too to be imprisoned as well?"

"Yes I think so. For safety reasons. When I feel like dealing with any of them I will gladly deport whomever wishes to return to that forsaken land they call their real home. Teagan will know what to do. Letters must be sent to Antiva. In the morning, Teryn Cousland is to be notified and he will be in direct correspondence with Antiva in this matter. Since his previous ties to that Country through his now deceased wife had given him an air of favoritism among Antivans. I don't expect any of them to be so welcoming to me at the present time at least."

"No, I would think not. I would accompany the Teryn but since my own ties are not so great, probably best I stand aside on this matter at least."

"It is advisable I think. Though whatever you can do to secure Fergus' passage, would be appreciated. I cannot afford to lose another Teryn. Especially with his sister feeling so ill at the moment."

"Very well, than, I will do as you have asked. What an uproar it will be at Warden's Keep though!"

"How so?"

"Well, a queen as prisoner? Of course not so uncommon in Fereldon perhaps these days. You will find it a bit harder to find another queen with such a reputation you know?"

"You mean of locking up queens in lofty towers? Well, I don't see that either of these ones have given me any other choice? At least Beatrice was given one. Pity she made the wrong ones but if Tara miscarries or is gravely injured because of all of this. I will stake her head and her black heart upon my Palace's turret! You may tell the Queen this yourself if it pleases you to do so."

"Such nasty habits you have out here. I was just reminding Tara of this on our way up here. We much prefer poison, just as a suggestion. If you presented her body to her next of kin, Antiva might not go so hard on you for such actions. We both agreed she is guilty of breaking her agreement to bear a child or step aside for one that can if need be."

"What a mess one woman can cause. I can't seem to find uncomplicated women of my own. Did Tara tell you that she was feeling ill to you? Or to anyone else that you know? I'm afraid she had mentioned this to me but at a time that I wasn't listening real well in the moment."

"Oh, I see well yes. She did warn me and so did the Bann, rather dramatically I might add. I mean you may not be so happy with my methods but as you can see, the lady did come here alive and basically unharmed. I was not informed of any pregnancy and even so, I could not hope to tie her down in a moments notice when we were under attack by Crows no less! Degrade them as you will, they are still formidable foes for anyone but the most elite of fighters, after all."

"Perhaps? We were quite a bunch. But we were very good and proved our mettle as we got better fighting as a group."

"I think we did. Now, I must eat and get my party ready to make my journey out of here. You should look in on the lady, in case she has come to by now. How anyone could sleep through a cackle of old ladies is well beyond me."

"No, I couldn't imagine it either. Fine, go ahead. Oh, and thank you. I do recognize that you did help. Had I allowed Tara to ride on her own, she might not have made it this far. Zeveran, I need you to make sure Teagan sends someone out too, to try to catch Tara at the Inn. Teagan knows where I am talking about. If we find any of our enemies there, it will support our case when this all goes on to trial."

"That I will do also, your Majesty. I must leave now or else I will never be gone!"

"Yes go on than. What a night…" Alistair sighed before he forced himself to stand up now and make his way back up the majestic staircase.

"My King, I think it best that you wait outside until someone important comes out to inform us of her wellness."

"Really? Well I think not and I get to choose, so get out of my way because I mean to go in."

"I..well….very well than." A guard let out as the King opened the door and than shut it tightly behind himself.

He walked around the bed trying to determine the importance of this person or that. Someone who might be the doctor was examining her while others were performing various duties supposedly at his command.

"Excuse me, you look like a doctor. Have you examined the Lady Gilmore yet? Do we know what her condition is right now?"

"I know a few things and yes, I am Doctor Wilhelmeister. Are you the husband than?"

"No but I am familiar with the woman. We are close friends."

"Friends may not do in answering my questions."

"Please ask me and I might be able to help you with most of them."

"As you wish than. I would think you would not know when she uhm..usually has her female functions. Is she quite familiar with her husband? Would you know such a thing?"

"Is she pregnant? I mean she could be? I know that much but has she lost the baby?"

"Baby, baby, you seem so anxious for such news! I'm afraid, it is a little too, well, I can't say that for certain. Judging from the small amount of blood she has shed, if she is pregnant, she is still at this point. Unless you have evidence of her bleeding heavily somewhere else perhaps?"

"No, no, quite the opposite. So she may be pregnant still?"

"I did not confirm one way or the other. I simply cannot tell well enough to be positive. She is rather bruised up. Has she recently taken a nasty fall perhaps?"

"That is possible. She was in a fight. Her carriage was ambushed and she is a trained fighter. I have been told in detail that she did join the fight but that she only said to have a few scratches, nothing more."

"That explains that than. Has she been under a lot of stress lately? I had to stitch up her arm some. Rather nasty cut there but it will heal soon enough. Otherwise, I mean except for this evening, of course, something that might cause her to be rather irregular in her monthly functions?"

"She has been very busy lately. I would say it is possible? A little tension maybe from what has been going on lately in her life. I mean you say she could be late merely because she was busy and doing too much?"

"It is possible. That is why I cannot be positive without intimate knowledge of her medical history."

"I do know she has suffered some miscarriages. She has two healthy children but she lost a child about a year or so ago, Usually in the first trimester. One I am told was a little past that point but ended in disappointment I'm afraid."

"So she has had two successful pregnancies you say? Very interesting. If she is prone to miscarriage and clearly you suspect she is pregnant, why was she traveling so late when it is dangerous here in Amaranthine so late out at night? A very foolish gesture on the part of those who love her."

"I should have thought better of that. I know. But she was well protected. I can't believe anyone would dare to attack such a well armed carriage but there seems to be no limit on fools looking for treasures."

"No and you are very lucky that she didn't die of shock. That was my first thought when I was seeing her. But I believe she fainted out of pure exhaustion. She over exerted herself. A woman shouldn't be out fighting at all. No matter what hour of the day or night it might be! I am very disappointed with her family for not looking out for her."

"Yes, I understand all of that. What's done is done. What can I do for her now though?"

"She needs to rest and at least a days worth of sleep. Than she should take it easy. No fighting. No rough housing. No activities that must take her away from her settee or whatever she chooses to sit herself upon. If she was starting to miscarriage it is still a danger that must be avoided at all costs. If she wants to have a baby at all. What she needs now is a full weeks rest!"

"I understand you perfectly. I would appreciate your putting all of this in writing, please?"

"Why can you not tell her so yourself? Are you suffering from some spastic speech impediment maybe?"

"No I am not. It's is just she is very stubborn and I feel it will go better for us all if you would do as I ask of you to do."

"I see, well if you think it will help. I will do this. I would like to see her within a months time though so we can better determine any other reasons why this might have been happening to her."

"That will probably be impossible doctor. However she has a regular physician near her home and I will have her follow up with him per your requests of course."

"Very well than. Keep her elevated as you have her. Keep her safe and keep her quiet until she is seen once more. This is very important and I do not want to see her again so out of sorts if you can please? A woman fighting is unreasonable."

"She is however a Grey Warden, doctor. Fighting for her is more a way of life for her."

"Oh! Well, that explains that than but do you know who is after her in such a vicious attack on her being?"

"Yes, actually I believe I do and I have already laid down the plans to remedy that situation. So worry not Dr. Wilhemeister. She is out of danger now."

"Not so fast. Remember what I told you about rest and no activities to upset her with."

"I will remember. Thank you for coming here on such short notice. Here, give me some paper and a pen and I will tell you where to send your billing. I'm afraid my regular accountant is not with me presently."

"Your accountant, oh, uhm yes, I am sorry your Majesty. I was in such a state over all of this I did not recognize you at first."

"It happens but again, if you do as I ask."

"Yes, of course I have all that you need right hear in my medical bag but I must take a seat to find it out first."

"Take your time."

The Doctor did as Alistair asked. As soon as he had him out of the room Alistair also cleared out the room of everyone except for himself and his sleeping lover.

"But, really we should be watching her until she comes to, don't you think?" The head chambermaid complained but Alistair would have none of it. He wanted them all to be gone so that he could finally be alone with Tara for a little while at least. So the woman left reluctantly and Alistair made himself ready to retire to his bed finally.

He carefully slipped in under his covers, straightening out pillows until he felt they were the way that he liked them. He than reached his arm under her resting form to pull her closer to himself, resting her own head carefully against himself.

He sighed just than. She looked so beautiful in her dress tonight he thought. How much he wanted to just take her into his arms and share with her all of the love he felt for her in those few moments they had together earlier. The view out over the ocean would have been so perfect. He longed to embrace her as she enjoyed the bracing cool wind against her skin. The rocky shore and how the water crashed up against the rocks, sending sprays of water dancing up into the air. He really wanted to feel the wet sand under his own tired feet though he thought she might complain it was too cold for her to enjoy so late in the evening. Maybe the stuffiness of a carriage ride and not so comfortable shoes might change her heart in that regards. At least that was his hope. Than with tempting dessert and good wine he was sure the evening would have a perfect ending. Now, instead, they have to worry about a miscarriage. She was doing so well too? It seemed that way to him at least. Some uneasiness seems to be normal in the beginning of every pregnancy he picked up as it were from others who spoke of such things. He actually was rather thrilled at the thought that she really was already pregnant! It was a long shot but he knew he put some effort into it and Tara was not so difficult to the task so why shouldn't it all work out as they had hoped it would be?

Beatrice. Would she actually go so far as to hurt Tara to prevent her from carrying a royal heir? Even going so far as to have her murdered? Did she really think they would believe the Crows were still after them for past sins? Obviously she didn't hear of how they actually helped the Crows some when it was in both of their interests to do so? So they had little incentive to attack especially Tara in retaliation for any of her past sins without a sizable reason to do so. She isn't an easy target. It must have cost a sizable amount of money to persuade them to do so. He felt this made it even more damning. All he wanted was to be free from this burden once and for all. Tara has put so much on the line to help him. She never deserved any of this he thought as he started to stroke her hair back away from her pretty face. He found he couldn't resist the urge to lean down and kiss her forehead lovingly. How could anyone want to do her any harm? She never had a cross word to say about the Queen and yet the woman was so determined to make an enemy out of her.

He kissed her again and she started to stir some against him which caused him to smile promisingly.

"Oh, Rory, what's wrong with me? I feel so light headed."

"Tara, Roland's not here. You are with me, Alistair right now."

"Oh, all right. Do you know what happened? I was just speaking with Zeveran and than I felt some cramping. I just was so tired and than I just passed out. Just like that!"

"That is what Zeveran described. Except you didn't tell him about your cramping."

"No, why should I?"

"Just because we are worried about you. If you are pregnant, we have to be careful for awhile. To protect the baby the Doctor told us."

"You mean told you. I don't remember anything. It will be fine, Alistair. Don't worry. I just cannot believe we were attacked just like that? Why would the Crows care anything about me?"

"They wouldn't, that is just it. Unless they were hired to do so. My precious, Tara. How much you should know that I love you. I was so scared. You were bleeding and I started to fear the worst. I mean to lose a child would be terrible. To have lost you would drive me out of my mind."

"Now you are being over dramatic, Alistair. You don't need me. You may want me around but you do just fine on your own."

"So you say but you do not realize how much I do, I do for you and yours."

"You serve all of Fereldon. I am just a small part of all of that."

"The most important part to me."

"So what did the doctor tell you? Will I live?"

"Apparently so, since we are sharing this conversation. Unless I really have finally lost my mind and you are merely a ghost. Can't say that is beyond reason in a place like this one."

"I did hear that we were more likely placed here rather than this being a diversion of your own."

"Yes, than Zeveran told you about these plots that seem to be hatching all around us."

"He did. Such a pity. As if even Beatrice had some supernatural power to defy the fates. I know I have not."

"I don't understand her reasoning? It was never my desire to just replace her altogether."

"I know but I think the rest of us agreed you would have to divorce her somehow. You have not been able to find a replacement otherwise it seems."

"Not without too many lies unfortunately. How can you build any real trust under such circumstances? Even I seem to faultier under them."

"I can see that. I understand. She still could have accepted things as they were and just moved on. But I suppose her faith had her tied up in a knot she could not unravel. So what are you doing about this?"

"I had her arrested. Put her in the Keeps dungeon."

"The Keep's? Is that fair?"

"I can't have her out there running around causing us anymore trouble. Already she has spoiled all of my wonderful plans for last night. I was ready to chop off her head just for doing that."

"I'm happy that you didn't. But to send assassins after me? Granted they were Crows but still had I made a bad move she would have had most of Fereldon asking for her head in a basket."

"Whose to say when word gets out they just might still?"

"I don't know. Let's not talk about it right now. I'm still so tired."

"Good I want you to rest. The doctor told me you aren't allowed any exertion. No fighting. No rough housing. That doesn't mean I won't kiss you and hold you close to me, just well, I'll be careful until you feel much better, that's all."

"So did he say I was already?"

"Couldn't tell positively yet. The bleeding stopped so it looks good for us. We will see. I'm not getting too excited just yet. Even if we have been successful, we have quite a journey still ahead of us. One thing I do know, Beatrice will no longer be a thorn in my side or a threat to you either."

"What are you planning to do with her?"

"It all depends on how far she had gone to try to hurt you? We just have to be careful. It seems when I return home Fergus and I will have to work on straightening things out in Antiva. As if I don't have enough to deal with already?"

"I know. I'm sorry it all turned out this way. I will do what I can but I have to focus on my own family as well."

"When I look at situations like this I wonder how I would ever have the time to actually spend with a family of my own? Marriage just created more problems for me not fewer ones. I hope you understand how I ended up like this? I never wanted to see you hurt. Especially because of me."

"I know. We are trying to do the right things. Maybe not so much the easy way but I think at least this is working. It only makes more sense that I am doing this now. Any other woman wouldn't have survived that last attempt on my life. Though you are going to have to accept that I have to travel prepared for a fight. Fighting like this? It was a burden. Why, Rory made me mad because he slit the other side of my dress and forced me to have to use this gauze to carry another knife but of course, he was right. His knife is bigger and more effective in a big fight. Of course usually I would be carrying my bow, arrows and a sword of some merit. These were just assassins but still?"

"I'm sorry about that. I keep trying to pretend I can live an ordinary life once in awhile."

"You can but with some added precautions' of course."

"That is understandable. I am very happy and probably very lucky that you made it here not too terribly harmed at least. I would not look forward to an all out fight with your husband."

"Neither would I."

"At least I can still kiss you. Are you hungry at all?"

"No, not very much. I'm just so tired. Do what you like. I'm afraid I am not the best of company right now. Please forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive. You came to me and that means so much to me. More than I can really tell you. And you are still wearing the ring I gave to you I see. You know, I will always own a part of you now. No matter how much you choose to deny me, you never could hide the fact that you do love me on some deeper level you refuse to acknowledge."

"I never denied that I loved you Alistair. Just that my feelings for you are different than the ones I feel for Rory. You do not want to dwell on this subject right now do you?"

"No, not really…I just wanted you to know how I feel. Always will so it seems." He started to kiss her and she sighed as she drifted between being awake and asleep.

At Warden's Keep things were in an uproar. Warden's of different ranks were scurrying about trying to follow orders handed out to them by their Commanders. Teagan was not pleased at all and he was not about to hide it either. Orders were orders and even he was upset over the recent turn of events.

"Lord Teagan, I have Warden's making the prison cells more accommodating for the Queen and her ladies. Are you sure you don't want us to go with you on this mission?" Warden Commander Mikolos inquired as he stopped to catch his breathe.

"No! The King was explicit and the laws must be obeyed. I have enough of the King's Elite Guards on hand to accomplish this task."

"But we should secure the roads out here tonight. Just in case there are more Crows out to get at our fellow Commander."

"Fine. I will allow that but keep a low profile. I don't want to alarm the people more than I have to."

"Good. It's time we let those foreigners know that two can play the game of cat and mouse. We just happen to be much better at it. I can't believe they attacked Lady Tara like that! Does, Gilmore know of this yet?"

"No and the longer he doesn't the better off we might be."

"I don't believe he would feel the same way. However, I am concerned that whoever was threatening Lady Gilmore can also be an enemy of his. Now that he is officially a Grey Warden, I do feel a certain duty in at least bringing him in here to ensure he too is safe from harm."

"He is quite a capable man all by himself. However, I do see your point. Our man seems convinced this was a direct assault against Lady Gilmore. The King is very upset as you can imagine him to be. So am I and with the evidence my brother has already uncovered all of this is inexcusable."

"So you suspected such an attack against our Lady? Why then were not Grey Wardens at her side at all times? I don't understand this reasoning?"

"Because it is one thing to plot a murder and quite another thing to carry it all out. We had no idea what exactly was being planned. This of course was an extreme act. Lady Gilmore was escorted by the King's men. It's just, well, she wasn't suppose to get into the fight."

"But she is a well trained Grey Warden. How could she just sit around hoping all would go well in an attack on her life? I too would rather fight than be an easy target. Not many women would do such a thing but than few ever reach the ranks of Warden Commander either."

"Yes, that is very true. I just wish this once, she would have refrained from combat. She just wasn't well prepared for a fight."

"All of this commotion, my Lord. Was she injured? Is she in danger?"

"She has suffered some from the fight. From what I was told, she fought very bravely in.. well…harsh circumstances for any warrior to have to face. Her health however.. was in a delicate balance to begin with…so I cannot say what this fight actually cost her. Maybe us all."

"This is very poor news indeed. Please, let my wife, Athena, go to her aid. She is very close to Lady Tara and it will grieve her terribly to think she might be suffering right now. Not to mention my wife is well trained and an excellent body guard. This would set all of our minds at ease in this sad time for all Grey Wardens."

"I appreciate your suggestion. I do not feel the King will agree to such a petition at this time. Lady Gilmore will be returning to Vigil's Keep in a day or two. Maybe later than was to be expected. It's best not to move her until we feel confident that she is well enough to travel I'm afraid."

"All the more reason why she should have Warden's by her side don't you think?"

"I do understand your plea, Commander. It is just she has the security of the King's Elite Guard at her side as well as the King himself presently. It is probably best that we not interfere in such affairs at the currant time."

"I do see the King's concern in this more personal matter. We are quite close to the Gilmore family you see. Both my wife and I realize there is much more at stake here than is commonly known. Even with the King's Elite, because the Queen might be involved in this conspiracy, I would still recommend that Warden's be allowed to take care of their own. Fereldon is now our home too. It's safety and the security of our adopted Country means just as much to us as it does to all of you. I cannot force your hand but I must ask that you please forward our request to the King. Once Gilmore knows, he will not tolerate being kept from his own wife."

"I understand this! That is why am rather hostile to the idea of telling him very much about this at all."

"I.. well…since I know more than you probably think I know.. isn't it best he learn this from us? If he learns this from the town's people, will that not than put a wedge between you and him?"

"Hum…possibly…of course! I mean how do you think we all feel right now? Our future Queen might have been assassinated tonight under our very noses!"

"Uhm…you mean the Lady Gilmore, my Lord."

"What? Or you know what I mean! It's just I can't believe Beatrice is this insane! That's what I meant and I really do not want Gilmore to lose his own head from some emotional outburst either! We are all just in a very delicate spot because of this insane woman. I can only imagine my poor brother's reaction to all of this when he finds out about it! Now we have to drag around Teryn Cousland from his duties to iron out this whole fiasco. Mark my words, Commander, if we do not contain all of this, the King just might declare war on Antiva and we are hardly in a position to go through all of that once more."

"Surely you jest? Over a renegade, Queen?"

"Wars have started over lesser issues than this one. Beatrice's family is not so high noble that the Emperor would declare war on us outright. However, we must be very careful on how this is handled. We still do not know if Antivan Lords had any play in this game. Hopefully not! But if so, if the King is pushed too far by this foolish woman or the Heroine of Fereldon has been gravely injured by her hand, I am not sure I can stop him from executing her out right."

"That is something we must take very seriously. So is that why she is being imprisoned now? To save her from the King's wraith?"

"He is trying to be fair. If she was a man, she would already be dead. King Theirin is not known for his mercy in such cases. He will not harbor an enemy in his own Country. That is the Fereldon way of things however. Which gives me sparse time to either prove her innocence or justify her guilt before she will be tried."

"And are you sure she is not guilty of this crime of treason?"

"No. That is why she is coming here. She will be tried in a Fereldon Court of Law, as per our laws in this Country. But we cannot guarantee her safety or our own in a Fereldon Prison. We have also taken under consideration that this was a direct attack against an honored Grey Warden. It is the Warden's Creed to eliminate all enemies of the Order if proven guilty by law. The King and I agree. We feel that Warden's because of their master creed will be the fairest of judges. Though I do not believe the Queen will escape justice. The best she can hope for is imprisonment in Fort Draken. I would not want to spend any of my time there at least."

"No, neither would I. So you do believe, if found guilty, she has no chance now of ever living out her life, say in a Chantry or such?"

"I'm afraid not. Unless it can be proven she had no involvement in this plot. Maker help her. None of us in the Royal Court believed she would cross this line. We all wanted to believe she would simply retire to a life of leisure instead."

"Ah, but after the tales of Queen Anora became common knowledge, how could any of us truly believe that to take on any crown will most likely lead anyone to some sort of madness over time."

"It is not always this way. However I do see your point. Fine, bring in Gilmore if you must. He must stay here. I am making you personally responsible for his actions. I do not need a wild stallion haunting the roads of Amaranthine. The people get skittish enough whenever Warden's are out on patrol without a fair warning or a reasonable cause."

"Some of that is understandable since we are best known for hunting the darkspawn. Though here in Amaranthine we have dealt with numerous problems in the past. Many will just think we are hunting pirates or some other threat. I hope for the most part they will rest easier knowing we are out there protecting their land and business."

"Good enough. I will see to it that announcement are made publicly to that purpose. Already I am sure that fight tonight has already gotten the bards busy writing songs and making up tales of such a fight."

"Aye that is true. I must say I myself am eager to hear more about it. I am though a bit concerned with having the sole responsibility for my comrades actions?"

"What? You don't think your order can keep one man in his place? Is he a Grey Warden or is he not?"

"True as can be but this is his wife. Is there not more I can tell him to reassure him that she is safe?"

"I do know she has seen a doctor. That there are women there also who can tend to her needs. She is not gravely injured. Really that is all I can report to you. Tell him I will see him as soon as I can. That where she is now, she is safe. What more would he want?"

"To see her of course."

"Let me talk to him when I return. Hopefully knowing that we have arrested the Queen and her court, as well as put out Wardens on the streets to uncover any others who might be hunting her is enough for him."

"I hope so. Just remember who we are dealing with. I just hope I don't have to lock the man up myself if he fails to accept this logic of yours."

"She will be back here as soon as she can travel. I will see if she can get a message back to him. He can send her word through me as well. I expect Ser Raynard to remain with the King but he may show up for reports once we have secured the Queen. Now I really must be present for her arrest. Do not disappointment me Mikolos. I am trusting that as a friend of Gilmore's you can handle the situation."

"Except for Lady Tara herself, I really am your only hope in the matter. Let's leave it at that for now."

"Yes, well…I must go." Teagan sounded less excited but more concerned about the tasks that lay before him. He had no idea how the commander will be able to handle Gilmore but with everything else, it just wasn't something he could concern himself with right now.

Warden Commander, Mikolos walked in great strides down the long walkway to seek out his wife. She was working to organize groups of Wardens who would be marching out to patrol, more like prowl, around the City of Amaranthine seeking out villains they would eagerly lay waste to if discovered from the landscape.

"Understand that we are hunting out our enemies but not everyone who walks the streets in the early hours of the day fits that description. Do not act without the orders of your superiors. Our enemies are not common thieves or bandits. They are professional killers and hardly go out of their way to make their presence known. Crows however have distinctive tattoos that all of you should be familiar with by now. If not? Ask questions. Of your superiors not your intended victims."

"Please, we are not children or renegade farm workers here! You don't have to speak to us as if we have never been in a fight before or been on the hunt for assassins!"

"I would expect not! However, it is my duty to remind you that we are Grey Wardens, not City Guards or renegade Templers. As such we hold our honor in our actions. The respect of the common people and nobility expects only the best behavior from our soldiers. Just make us proud. That is all." Commander Athena bellowed, cutting herself off as she noticed her husband approaching her groups. She really hoped he had more information than was given to them early this morning.

"Ulys, what is it? Do you know anything about Tara yet?"

"Yes, at least that she survived the attack. Teagan was being…cautious in what he wanted to tell me. I think and of course this is just between us, that if she is pregnant, the child is in danger. He said she won't be moved for a day or two."

"And what of her husband? Will they tell him, at all?"

"How can they keep much of this from him? He won't tell me where she is. Only that she is with the King and their location is secure."

"So you think Gilmore knows not where she is? How will he ever tolerate such news?"

"I'm about to find out. Theta, he called Tara the future Queen. I…think he said this accidentally but…I still want Gilmore here. If the King was using Lady Gilmore as we suspect and things went sour, getting rid of Gilmore will solve that problem. Than again, if the Queen, upset that her plot to eliminate her rival failed she might go after Gilmore in spite."

"How will that help her? It would only make way for the King to upset the throne? Really, does any of this make any sense to you?"

"To me? None at all! But so it is. At least we know Tara survived. He hinted too that it was quite a fight. Had she not been an Elite Warden she wouldn't have survived."

"Another feather in our hats so to speak. So what about Gilmore? Surely he will learn soon of the fight, if he hasn't already heard the news."

"Aye that is my feelings as well. Me and my big mouth right? I am going straight away to go fetch him up right now. Wish me luck, dear! Lord Teagan has made it my honor to escort and maintain a sense of dignity as I must calmly haul around that big carcass out to here. I must not only bring him here but see that he behaves himself civilly as well. He isn't allowed to leave the Keep until he has permission otherwise."

"Oh that is going to go over so well with him. So the King is keeping him away from his own wife?"

"That is the way of it. He can however correspond with his lady through Teagan or Raynard, if he can pry himself from the King's arse..er..I mean side until our Lady is fit to travel once more."

"And he put all of this upon you than? No one else?"

"Oh, I am hardly traveling alone but the man is going to hit the roof when he hears the news at first."

"True. Don't tell him all of it until you have him here. Maybe you should stop at the tavern? See what the bards are saying? Than maybe he will be more eager to come here for all of the news and to find out his wife's whereabouts."

"It might work? I am concerned though, once he learns that the Queen might be behind all of this?"

"Do you think he will go after her directly?"

"I was thinking about that. I mean, Gilmore is an educated man. No, I think he will want to know all of the facts first and foremost. Than it will be a fight to see who really cuts off the woman's head?"

"Oh that would be such a shame! Even a scandal if Gilmore has to fight with the King for the honor?"

"Hopefully, Gilmore will keep a cool head."

"I hope so but I suddenly imagined the Lady Gilmore doing it just to get the two men to stop bickering over the task!"

"What a site that would bring! It makes you wonder how the three of them were able to work together all of that time on the road doesn't it?"

"It does but right now, things are different. The King being without an heir and his time growing so short. It has put an uneasy burden on him you know."

"I do. Gilmore has put up with all of this so far. I am going to point out that the King reacted in due haste to control the situation. Taking to mind that had he left the Queen unsupervised she might renew her attack or given further orders to accelerate it."

"Not to mention go after him as well."

"Oh I doubt he would care much for that! Gilmore? He would have loved the sport just as much as the Lady must have. I still don't know the whole story but I am dying to find it all out!"

"So am I! Well, I must get these stalwarts out in the field. If there are any more Crows plotting you can be sure we will find them!"

"That I can be sure of love. Just watch your back for me while I'm busy. Hopefully I won't have to beat the boy too badly to make him behave himself for his own good."

"Here now! Kiss me good bye and I will kiss you for good luck!" His wife told him, so they did and than went their own way.

Mikolos gathered up his very best men, two for each side and than went about to finish the task set before him.


	7. Chapter 7

At the borrowed cabin along the beaches of Amaranthine, Gilmore stood on the porch drinking his third cup of coffee wishing he could shed this feeling of uneasiness. It was there outside that a stranger came up to him to start a friendly conversation with him when he saw him lost in random thoughts.

"Hello there fellow traveler!"

"Hello."

"I notices you were just standing around out here. I remember seeing you here before. Do you own this place now out here?"

"Me? No just borrow it for the week-end. And you?"

"Oh, me? I live out here. I just like to come out here, take in some fishing early in the morning."

"Fishing here is good than? I thought as much."

"Why yes, it is! Of course being coastal water and all. The boats they take up the main water ways so the fish must feel safer in these waters where we are right now."

"It makes some sense."

"Sure it does. I was just wondering since you look like you have been up for some time if you heard anything about that robbery, on the road out of town last night."

"Robbery? No, I haven't heard any news but I haven't left this place yet this morning. What is it that you have heard?"

"Just that this carriage was traveling, really late at night. Mighty strange as it were but sometimes, nobles arrive late in the evening by ship and are finding their way to their destinations when they soon arrive."

"I'm sure that isn't such an odd occurrence in a coastal town. What do you know of this mysterious traveler. Are you sure they were nobles?"

"Well, it was said that this carriage was secured with armed bowmen. Some other sort of fighters not too common for these parts that is."

"Armed you say? I would imagine if they were moving valuables it isn't beyond my comprehension to employ such security. Last night especially was a busy night on the roads out here because of the Winter Ball of course."

"Of course! I thought I recognized you! You were there weren't you?"

"I was and so were you it seems?"

"I was. I am the nephew of Lord Bromley. Ser Killarny, sir. I recall you were there and the Lady with you? I mean she was with you right?"

"Right, she is my wife. I am Bann Gilmore."

"A pleasure to meet with you sir. Do you mind if I join you? I have quite a tale to tell."

"Interesting, I hope. Please take a seat. I will call on my man, we should still have some coffee to share? I'm afraid I am already on my third cup as it is this morning."

"Rough night was it?"

"Very rough, however I am more interested in your news. Fredrick!"

"Right here, my Bann, can I get you anything?"

"Yes, some coffee for our new friend. And please, Fredrick come join us, I think you will find his story very interesting."

"Very well, in a moment if you please."

"So, you say a carriage was met by bandits last night?"

"It happens from time to time. As you say, there were many happy travelers last night. This carriage however was caught very late in the night."

"Where did you come upon this tale of yours than? Were you witness to it yourself?"

"That's is an interesting observation. Sometimes, I like to go to the tavern and when we have such revelers, it is hard to resist a good time is it not?"

"Very hard depending on how long I have been on the road. So again, did you see this event or are you merely telling me a tale?"

"I do like to sing a bit. Tell a tale or two. Just to impress my friends and maybe make a few new ones, you know, since you just said you too travel some from time to time."

"I travel quite often actually."

"That's good to hear. Now, most of this I did hear but I saw with my own eyes, bodies lying all over the place. What a mess it made of the road I can tell you that!"

"Dead bodies? Were they just left there to rot?"

"Hard to say? I mean it seemed some men moved them out of the road. I was seeing that. Would have offered my help but those men. Well, weren't really men at all! Never really saw the like of them except maybe once or twice in my travels here."

"Strange men. Like say, elves, perhaps?"

"Could be? Slender built. Cocky attitudes? Had a bit of a time moving those men out of the road but they were all bloodied up, I mean I didn't know if they were friend or foe you see?"

"I understand. Especially if you may not have been at your best at that hour of the night."

"I'm afraid so but what really makes this tale interesting…"

"Was there a lady involved in any of this? I'm sorry my Bann but I can't help but be concerned for our Lady."

"How did he know? I mean you, of course!"

"Go on…"

"Word has it that there was a lady but I mean, whose to say, right? I mean what would a lady be doing out that late at night right? Even if she was, would she be in a fight? Maker's sake no, I say!"

"So was there or wasn't there a lady involved in this fight?"

"I just don't know for sure? This part I just heard."

"What is it!" Gilmore was finding his blood pressure was rising swiftly and was wondering if it was even worth interrogating this young fool.

"Hey, I'm trying to tell you! Someone says there was a lady or an elf something like that but she moved so fast, they couldn't quite make out who or what it was."

"Than how pray tell that they even thought it was a lady at all? Could it have just been another elf in this fight?"

"Like I was saying it could have been just that! Except this elf was wearing a skirt! Now, I presume elf women wear skirts, right? But in a fight?"

"So this person was fighting in a dress, right? So it must have been a woman."

"I think so but it was hard to tell the man said. It was hard because it or she was wearing a mask just like those thug Crows were wearing. And a black shirt just the same! At least that's how he tells it any way."

"My Bann? Could it be?"

"I don't know for sure yet. Did he tell you what color the dress was? You hinted that there was a noble. At least one to be had? How did he know this?"

"I'm not sure. I mean mostly nobles on the road last night, right? I know it wasn't a blue dress. He said it stood out when I asked him if he was sure she was a girl. Lots of dark hair he said. Didn't look like the rest of them."

"The dark shirt, the mask, could she have worn those to hide her dress maybe? Did he mention any expensive jewelry? How did he know she had dark hair if she was wearing a mask?"

"I don't know about that one? Maybe she took it off after the fight? Didn't say anything at all about any jewelry though? He did say she was killing people wearing masks like hers so I doubt unless she had a really big fight with them she would be on their side, right? I mean, this woman was something else! Or so they say?"

"What else do you know about this fight? Anything?"

"Not really? I mean I was drinking quite a bit. I'd go to the tavern if I was you. I'm sure a fight like that, everybody's talking about it over there. Always do whenever there is a fight like this one. Not that I have heard of such a fight ever since the Blight? Not in these parts as it were."

"That's good to hear. I'm afraid I need to pull myself together. Fredrick, we need to make ready to leave. I don't know where to go first, the Keep or the tavern?"

"I'd recommend the tavern, if we want to further this investigation. Than the Keep. If our Lady was involved by now they must have gotten word of it, I'm sure."

"You, you think you know this lady? Are you so sure of that? I mean, this woman they don't even want to believe it was a woman. Just a rather, feminine sort of elf."

"Your description so far leaves me with many doubts of even that. No, I need to find out the whole story, I'm sorry but I must leave right away."

"As you wish! It was nice chatting with you though! Say hello if ever you see me out fishing along the shoreline!"

"I'll try to remember. Good day to you than."

They rushed inside and Rory went straight to his room to don his clothes, cursing himself for not bringing in his heavy armor this time."

"What is it my Bann? I'll help you gather up the things you will need. Do you want me to come with you this time?"

"You may if you wish. I must warn you that I plan on traveling fast and light. I am not very well armed but once we reach the Keep, there I will find enough to do what must be done if this turns out as I fear it has."

"But I don't understand? I mean, if it was Tara, there was no word if she was kidnapped or victorious in battle? We have so little information still? Not to mention we have had no word from the Wardens which I am sure they would do if…."

"What is it, Fredrick?"

"Someone is here. Heavy armor oh, no, just finish with what you are doing I will greet them first." Fredrick cautioned as he paused before opening the door even before anyone knocked.

"Good morning, may we come in?"

"Of course. I am Fredrick. Bann Gilmore's manservant. Please right this way but.. uhm …we are hearing rumors. This is quite a surprise and might I suggest some caution in the telling if the news be foul, please?"

"Fredrick, I know the Bann, we will handle this if you don't mind."

"Of course."

"Damn it, Mikolos what is going on now? I know your voice and we were just getting ready to investigate what happened last night! Tell me honestly. You know I am not a man who enjoys such games, especially if my wife is involved in any of this."

"Just sit down and shut up for a minute. I will tell you all that I know but I can't if you don't stop yapping at me. This isn't easy for any of us here right now."

"Well, it obviously involves Tara since all of you are here. You aren't here for me, are you? Hum? Five men, eh, Mikolos? Are you sure you brought enough?"

"We'll see. I suspect you might be a little light on the armor so we do hold the advantage."

"Maybe so? Am I being arrested for something?"

"No, but I am here to make sure that you don't do anything foolish to get yourself in that way for the present at least."

"I see.. okay, I'm listening. Talk. Real fast!"

"I'm the Commander in this room, first keep that in mind. You put yourself there so start acting like a Grey Warden. I would hate to have to put you out before you ever really get started."

"Let's hope we don't have to put any of that to the test than? Now about my wife?"

"Lady Tara, first is safe. She is alive and being kept at a secret location that even I have no idea where she is at presently."

"Great! You are a Warden Commander and you do not know where your fellow Commander is? Why do I feel less happy about this? She's my wife! I demand to know where she is!"

"Go ahead, have your hissy fit. We had to pull ourselves out of our beds to rouse a fleet of Wardens just to deal with your domestic problems. The men here might enjoy the show!"

"Don't play with me now! I'm not in the mood! What the hell happened last night? I only have a glimpse of it from one of the town drunks so it seems?"

"He wasn't that bad off, my Lord. Still the man could not even confirm it was a woman in the fight."

"Oh it was Tara and I don't have many details but apparently she did us proud."

"She was fighting for her life and you are looking for medals and stories of glory? Amazing! I want to see her. I can't trust any of you to tell me the truth. I can't even imagine her fighting last night. I was assured that she was being protected. Obviously, if she got into the fight she didn't agree. But she had no armor!"

"No, none at all. But finish up will you? Teagan only gave me the overview. Believe me, a lot is going on right now at the Keep. Teagan and the King want you and your manservant is welcome in the Keep. Our orders are to keep you there until further instructions."

"So now I really am your pet? How precious! So who did it? Was it really an attempt against my wife?"

"Listen, from what I know or what is suspected, yes, assassins were sent after Lady Tara. We do not suspect it was a kidnapping attempt but it could have been that went very wrong. The Crows, they aren't too keen with kidnapping but they have been a party to it in the past. We don't think that was the case because what was the point? Especially using the Crows?"

"The Crows? What a fool. Whoever it was knows nothing about Tara it seems? Sending Crows after her? No wonder she felt insulted and had to get involved!"

"They can be very dangerous I am told."

"Maybe to you Warden but to us? Children playing with toys. Truly an insult none the less!"

"True but they are after all Antivan."

"Yes, which leads us into very dangerous waters."

"Exactly. I heard much of what happened at the Ball last night."

"It was a mess, for the most part. I can't say the King didn't do a good job of making things even worse or even perhaps instigating some of it. Still if we are to go into that direction isn't it a little soon to put all of this together? Antiva isn't exactly in our backyard as it were."

"No. I figured that part out already. Come along, since I am missing some key pieces and you aren't going to be able to see your wife as soon as you will like to. Let's do a little investigating on our own shall we?"

"The tavern than, right?"

"Where does a man go to get information when his superiors are keeping a stiff upper lip?"

"You must know more about all of this?"

"I do. I know that your wife is being prevented from traveling by a doctor. So at least we know she has seen one. Why and what that means, is a mystery to most of us here at least."

"And it should stay as such until I have more of the details. But you swear she is not suffering or her life isn't in danger at the present time?"

"As much as Lord Teagan would tell me yes. His man, that elf?"

"Zeveran. I knew I shouldn't trust him! I didn't want her to leave without me but she wouldn't listen to me."

"That must be who was talking at length with the Lord. Pulled the Arl right out of his bed and oh, by the Maker! Did our castle walls rumble. Rare to see the Lord in such a fit but what could be done about it?"

"Is it true though, Commander, than they mean to arrest the Queen? I mean can they do this?"

"The Queen, you say? I hope Alistair's men are in charge."

"The "King's" men are indeed. Yes, there is still much to tell. Still she is being brought to the Keep. Apparently the King is greatly concerned over who all is involved in this plot and he is taking no chances."

"So he thinks the Queen is behind all of this? What could she possibly be thinking, my Bann?"

"That she is still in Antiva and not in Fereldon apparently? So do you know if the Teryn has been notified yet?"

"I have word that he will be."

"What a mess to be had! His own sister and the King! Lord Cousland now too! Really I feel Eamon better be directly involved. With those two? Both parties have a vested interest in the outcome of all of this."

"My thoughts too. You know them well Gilmore. I know the King slightly better than the Teryn though I have dealt with him on council. If she really is involved why bring him into the fray?"

"His murdered wife was Antivan. Lord Teagan is thinking about diplomacy in the present moment. That will be interesting considering who really is involved."

"I agree. There will be a trial but Lord Teagan is gravely concerned about the actions of the King presently."

"Humph! Alistair? I'm the one they better be worried about!"

"Lieutenant, I know you are a new Grey Warden and I think we all know of your relationship to the King. However, as a Grey Warden, we do not speak so familiarly of our Royal Sovereign in so informal terms as you keep insisting on doing here."

"Very well, than. I meant no offense. If the King is offended well, he knows where I live."

"Come along then, let's see what the locals have to say about this."

"I'm ready but honestly, Ulys, I'm ready to beat the details out of Teagan if I have to."

"He is a little busy with the Queen right now. I doubt she will go so quietly."

"Hopefully, she kept a few of those Crows with her."

"Don't underestimate the Arl. One doesn't rise in nobility here in Fereldon so much by wealth as they do by their sword. I mean, sure, I can take him but he would still give me a good fight."

"Better than that Holland did the other day! What a sap!"

"Personally, it might make me lose my faith in the GreyWardens. As all of you are witness to, Lord Teagan sent Wardens and not the King's Guard after me? Not that you could have kept me against my own will but in the moment, I need answers and to put up a fight now, seems undemocratic."

"And a lack of good judgment since we will be the first to any news when there is news to be had."

"Oh, I think we will find out quite a bit as soon as we hit the tavern. Frankly I need a drink right now. Either that or I need to bust some heads. Since I have vowed to my wife to try to get along with most of you, I will not take out my anger currently on all of you."

"And we feel so honored by your discipline, Bann."

"Can he pull rank on you just like that, Commander? I mean his wife being the Teryn's sister and all?"

"Not to mention a special friend of the King's!"

"Uhm…let's not bring up the King and friends right now. I doubt the Bann feels so friendly with him under the current situation."

"Oh, right, I mean he does have his wife and all, right? Not sure how that all happened but I wouldn't be too pleased about it myself."

"And I assure you both, he isn't at all. Until he actually sees her, best you keep that in mind. Unless he forgets he is now a Grey Warden." Fredrick added quietly to the group of Wardens.

"Quite right, you are than."

They traveled a short distance and took note of people standing around all talking about the nights fight or the fact that Grey Wardens were about in greater numbers than was usual for this time of the day or year.

"Ah, welcome, welcome, to my fine establishment! Grey Wardens are always welcome here. As long as you didn't come to tear my place apart that is?"

"So you've no trouble to report to us, fair to say?"

"Oh, no, no! Not at all! But I bet you aren't here to ask me about any of that are you?"

"About what?"

"Trouble, I mean! None at all! Can I get you something to drink, than?"

"Yes, please, a round of ale for us all. And someone reliable that can tell us all about what happened on the road very late last night."

"Oh, you too? Well who isn't talking about all of that I mean? What we all really want to know for sure is who was that woman in the mask? I mean was she a Crow who turned against her own? Or was she an assassin out to ruin them all? Oh, the tales that have been going around. Maybe all of you can clear up some of the details. Word has it that Grey Wardens were at the Ball last night as well."

"Some were. Only one of us here however sitting at this table was."

"I see well, one of the mysteries is that this assassin was wearing a dress. Really some say it was an evening gown but how can that be? Only nobles, elite business owners were present last night. And some Senior Grey Wardens as well. You look like you hold a high enough rank, was it you who was there?"

"Maybe. Tell me more about what this mysterious woman was wearing."

"Well, not all that much from what one man was saying. I mean it was late and maybe he was just dreaming, you know how it is right?"

"Right. Only one witness said this?"

"Well, only one seems to have seen her without that dark shirt and mask on. Let's just say I don't think she came to the party dressed like that at least?"

"Any mention of her jewelry?"

"No, which did surprise me? No one noticed anything but they did say she did move quite quickly. Definitely like it was something she did I don't know? Like every Saturday, you know what I'm talking about? I mean she wasn't an amateur. Not with those moves she wasn't."

"Good to know. Does anyone remember the color of her dress? That might help? Someone told me also her hair was dark? So someone saw her without the mask on apparently."

"So it was said? It was really dark out last night. All cloud cover. Snowed some it did so whoever did it knew something about keeping a low profile."

"About the dress?"

"Hum..trying to remember. Man said it wasn't the most noticeable thing about her. I mean when she wasn't wearing the shirt and all."

"Color?"

"Light colored."

"That describes everyone at the Ball, a little more specific."

"Red, pink? Not blue or white I think. People would have thought she was ghost if it had been and the blood! By Andraste's Righteous Sword! All of that blood. You could have painted the whole street with it you could! That I saw for myself in the early morning before I opened up here. Still cleaning up the bodies too matter of fact."

"The escort, I heard they were mostly elfish, did you hear that too?"

"Yes I certainly did! Course all of the assassins were Crow they said to me. So people could get them mixed up."

"But no jewelry was mentioned. I mean, she was wearing a lot of very expensive jewelry last night. I heard it was an attempted robbery do you think so too?"

"Hard to say right? But I mean think about it? Crows coming all the way out here to rob just one carriage? I mean they had to be hunting someone right? Than nothing even stolen? Taken down by a carriage with a Lady in it? I mean, folks have already been asking about who her security was, being how they littered the streets with Crows and all? Must have been some pretty good security, eh?"

"Yes, very good. Not getting too far on the dress color I see. Tell me about the fight? How did she fight? Did anyone see the fight, during the fight, that is?"

"I told you about the fellow who said it was a woman right? I hope you have been listening to me and I'm not talking to myself here! He says he didn't see the start of it. It was the noise that brought him out to see what it was all about. Okay, he says, he saw people fighting, some dressed in all black, others, well not so much. Bunch of shooters, some just fought with knives or swords. Going at each other all over the place. Just a mess. He didn't notice the woman right away, said she must have been hidden. It wasn't until a man came close to the carriage that he saw her. Like she came out of the trees or something. Wearing this well, …"

"Dress, that's enough. What did she do?"

"Don't want to hear about the dress?"

"No, and don't push the issue. The fight?"

"Fine. She had two knives he said and just swoosh, she took out that one so fast, he was wondering if he really saw it all? Than she did something odd he said. Dragged the man backwards into the bushes. Can't figure out what that was all about? I mean some women just have to be neat but I mean with bodies lying all about who cares what is littering the road. Still he said she came back wearing a black shirt and mask so I told him that was what she was doing! Stealing his clothes!"

"I thought about that. She knew she would stand out. I' m always saying having red hair makes me stand out too much in a fight."

"You know this woman than?"

"Maybe, go on."

"So after she does that guy, she looks around but doesn't join with the rest of them. Best that she didn't. No black shirt and mask is going to protect you from a sword or knife."

"No it won't. Women themselves have more to have to watch out for."

"Right you are about that one! Er…uhm….well …"

"Must be a bother and all wouldn't you think it?"

"Depends on the circumstances of course. Damn women will put you right off your guard, if you don't expect it from 'um."

"I really hate fighting with women around. Really I do!"

"I'm sure they feel the same about you, Elroy. Don't tell my wife I just said that." Rory suddenly realized it wasn't such a good comment to make around men he would find himself working more around regularly.

"Why's that, Lietenant?"

"I'm sure his wife would not approve of such talk. Especially coming from his mouth!" Mikolos said heartily.

"Just, please, Ulys, …."

"What's she really going to do to you, Bann? Put you in the dog house with yer?"

"Oh, that would be a riot. Maybe she'd kick his arse. Just to make a show of it, you know."

"I'm sure he would welcome that rather than to be put aside by her."

"That, oh well, I suppose that would be torture for a man."

"I wouldn't want to be in his place than, I mean if she found out and all. Of course, she might get lonely? Need a big, strong man's shoulder to cry on?"

"Oh, boo hoo! My husband doesn't understand me! What woman doesn't want to take a sword and hack a man to pieces every once in awhile? I mean, horses trot for little girls, a real horsewoman wants a horse she can ride as fast as the wind!" Ser Simon mimicked as the group of Wardens laughed riotously. That is until Bann Gilmore caught himself, knowing he was the one still being slighted.

"Very entertaining, Simon. I'm sure you must understand my wife so much better than I have. Conceding that I have known her since she was ten years old. As for you, Archibald, maybe if I tell her what you just said, she might even forget my unfortunate concern over her well-being. As well as assets I am very fond of."

"Just as long as you remember the part about my being, big and strong. Oh, and understanding of women's worries as we told you."

"I don't know, Ulys, how much is this man to you?"

"Archie? Dreadful name for such a manly, man, don't you think?"

"Abominable. I'll make sure the mortician carves it out in huge script, just to further humiliate the man. Even in death."

"Now, wait, there, I was only making a point!"

"I noticed. So did everyone else here. Just in case I have to prove my point as to why you deserved to be put down, like the rat you most certainly are." He now stared over at him with a glare that put fear in every man, when it was directed so astutely on them.

"Come now, Gilmore! Even I know, we all know, even those who refuse to admit it. Even if the Arlessa dared to ignore you it couldn't last."

"He's quite right you know! Archie is dreaming out loud again! Really, Archie, you will get yourself killed one of these days if you don't find a cure for that. I mean other than the sharp edge of paramours sword. Ouch! I mean, such a waste!"

"Simon does have a point. I can see, the way that Gilmore had to look away that he knows it is true as well. Our Arlessa may be our enemies worst nightmare but we all know who she is thinking about whenever she loses her place."

"Right you are, commander. Of course it isn't too hard to imagine the attraction between them."

"Especially in your case, Simon."

"I..I…well that isn't being very fair is it?"

"We all know you have a crush on him. Even the other Warden-Commander is aware of this fact! She doesn't seem too concerned with it. Not that we all don't understand why that is."

"Which brings us right back to some comment he made about her "assets", I seem to recall."

"That is why, I am not going to apologize to you Gilmore. She's a fine looking woman and best you be looking out for her. Any of us here, well, most of us anyways, know how to best treat a woman in any case."

"I hear you have a reputation for fixing troubled relationships, Archie. It's a wonder to see you still amongst us here at all! I know my wife's weakness' and I'm sorry to tell you, you haven't much of a chance at winning her favor. Even pity only takes you so far. My marriage is not in trouble and won't be. Especially over some odd comment of mine."

"He's right! Warden-Commander or not, she's still a woman. Why knowing her, she'd come right back around at him to prove being a woman, she hardly worries herself too much over getting hit below the belt, much like a man."

"Hum ….best we be leaving all that part alone than if you have a care now."

"I don't even see a case for pity in Archie's bragging as it were. If anything, I know Lady Tara to be a woman who is not easily swayed by any man. Especially one so friendly with the ladies of otherwise, often, married men."

"You don't know that is true!"

"Stuff it, Archie. Can't you tell the Bann's not impressed and he must have more than enough allies to shut you up for good."

"Well, all save one at least. Come now, Gilmore. I know you are very concerned about her whereabouts and this whole bloody situation right now. The boys were just having some fun with you. Ease the tension some if you will. No matter what the reason, it couldn't have been an easy fight for her. If she was even in this fight as it were. So go on, man. Forget about all the rest of us and tell us what else happened that night."

"Is this man the lady's husband? I mean, if he is and all ….should I be saying all of this in front of him?"

"We don't know enough yet to say thee nay or aye, just now. We don't want to fill your head with any sort of ridiculous ideas so you don't go and embellish the story. A few women might fit the bill. We will know when all of our own questions are answered I hope."

"Alright but don't go cutting me down just for telling you all of this. I mean I wasn't there and even if I was, best I could do is maybe crack a skull or two. Nothing like they say she did to them twits last night."

"Crows. Antivan Crows. They are hardly the drunken swine you find yourself serving up at this place. Assassins of the worst kind."

"I knows about them Crows! What do you think I am? A blooming idiot? Still a bunch of twits if the got themselves served their supper by a woman aren't they?"

"Depends entirely on what woman we are speaking of. Just go on now with the story."

"Fine. Where was I now? Yes, so he says he didn't see her for a time.. Looked but said it was dark. Just figured she put on the clothes to go hide or something. You know get away. But nope. Now this part is really hard to believe but he says it was so."

"Yes? This is getting really tedious boss."

"I need to know everything, so be patient."

"Fine."

"He says she uhm … now don't be murdering me none of you right here now!"

"I might if you don't get on with the story!"

"My hands getting a twitch in it too!"

"Just go on. No one here does anything unless I give the order. So stop whinnying and get on with it!"

" … well he said it looked like she unbuttoned the shirt. Not sure if it was buttoned up before but it was rather odd? Don't you think?"

"There were shooters on both sides right?"

"Right?"

"It's not what all of you are thinking so stop it right now. She didn't want to get shot."

"Couldn't tell she was a woman just by looking at her? Dumb buggers."

"They were a bunch of elves!"

"Right you are. They all look like a bunch of girls under a mask and shirt on."

"I could tell the difference. Even than."

"So could I but I don't blame her for taking precautions."

"Hell, if she flashed 'em, just the shock alone might have sent a couple of them falling from those tree limbs."

"I know I'd be anxious for another look, that's for sure."

"Stop it will you! Next one of you that speaks out about her is getting tossed up into a cell."

In that same moment, Fredrick's hand fell firmly on the Bann's shoulder to hold him down. Bringing his attention to him as he quietly spoke over to him. "I know, my Bann, I know, but let the commander deal with them. We have to know positively if it was her."

Roland looked back at him before facing forward and closing his eyes for a moment to concentrate. Can they not see how torn up inside he is right now? If they only knew how easy it would be for him to put a sword through them all, if only to cease their immature comments once and for all. Fredrick was right though. It was a waste of time to face off with them right now. Tara's well-being is at stake and he can't help her if he doesn't even know where she is right now. So he opened his eyes to face the man telling the story once again to address him.

"He didn't say anything about her having a bow did he?"

"Nope, just some very nice looking knives. I remember."

"She wanted a bow. He didn't see her because she was going after a shooter. "

"Ha, ha, Zev is lucky she didn't beat him for his! She likes to shoot her enemies if they look weak or to soften them up in the beginning. Or want to run. She won't let a runner get away from her."

"No mercy huh?"

"No mercy if we think they might have friends in low places. It depends on the situation sometimes? She let Zeveran live. Still not sure about that decision but he's all right I suppose?"

"She did let him live. We can be grateful for that."

"So your men know the story? Why are you bothering me than?"

"No but let's just say we might know the woman. You will feel really bad when we tell you who it was."

"Great! That's what I love, real incentive. I have work to do!"

"No wait, this is going to make Amaranthine history. Believe me a lot more is involved than you can ever imagine but we will help you along some. Make you famous."

"Oh right, can't wait to hear this one. Now do you want to hear the rest or not?"

"Please? Take a seat, we're all ears here for you."

"I told you about the whole dress thing right?"

"Enough, we figured that one out. Trust me she wasn't looking for attention except to avoid getting shot by her own side."

"They might not have noticed she was in the fight."

"So maybe I'll let that elf keep one leg or arm. I still haven't decided just yet. I still haven't heard the rest of the story."

"Now he said he couldn't see it but this must have been how it happened. The woman he can't see her again but not long after the well other part he thinks he hears a crash into the bushes. Not too loud apparently but she must have just yanked that shooter out from that tree! I mean a woman? In a fancy dress. No shoes by the way at least he didn't see any."

"She couldn't run around in them, that makes sense plus she can move quieter as well."

"Trust me she would be cursing out loud whenever they caught up with her. How she controlled her temper every time her dress must have got caught in those bushes? Sorry I missed it! You should see the faces she makes. Sometimes just daring me to laugh at her."

"Interesting? I missed that part and the man never mentioned that at all?"

"He couldn't see her behind the bushes. So she must have stabbed that shooter. Than what?"

"Than she didn't shoot anyone he said. At least not right than. Must have moved because he said out of nowhere, a bunch of arrows hit this mage and he didn't know what to do? Before any one could react or help the man out she comes and all he kept saying was she was fast! Right there in the open too! She stabs that mage, than two ruffians come right for her. This part was the best I think any ways. She waits for one to get real close, he goes to grab her and she moves, fast, out of his way, trips him and the other guy falls right on top of him. Clumsy oaf! Now mind you she isn't all that big. Still she pounced on the guy on top. Pulls out this terrible looking knife and just stabs that loser right in the back. He gasps. She pulls her other knife, slits his throat and just kicks him aside like yesterday's trash! She then pins down the one underneath him. Cuts one arm, he tries to kick her off of him by turning and she just stands up and kicks this guy back over and stabs him in the eye, than in the throat. I don't think she liked him much. She left him there to just bleed to death. I suppose she could have just put him out of his misery but didn't bother with him none the less."

"Impressive."

"Now I told you everything you wanted to know, so who was she? Why did they go after her or her party as it were."

"He's going to find out soon enough, might as well tell him?"

"That, my friend was your Heroine of Fereldon. Too bad you missed her in action. Few live to tell about it. And my wife. So you can not go on about how she was dressed. The shirt and mask was obviously for some modesty and to confuse her enemies."

"Your wife you say? I was sort of getting that impression along the way here. Heh, heh, must be quite a home life you have there with that one? Bet she doesn't lose too many fights, eh?"

"Oh, I'm not that much of a push over. But since I do, do quite a bit of business here, I expect that you will show the respect my wife has earned when telling your story to your friends."

"I'll do my best…"

"Bann Gilmore is how most address me. Or Warden-Lietenant if you must."

"Of these here Wardens? Humphf! Best be getting on them there if I were you. I wasn't seeing much respect going on around with this bunch of them. I'd not tolerate it among my own workers around here, that I make a promise to you, is my word."

"I'm in command here, if you please. He's new here. Just hasn't had enough time to knock a few heads around."

"Begging your pardon, commander. A job just waiting to be done than as it were. Seeing how you say his wife just got herself in a nasty old fight, I say they should consider themselves lucky, he must have others things to do with his time right now."

"Not for long. I will find out who did this and it will be rectified."

"No doubt about that sir. I heard word that some Bann is now a Warden, I suppose that was you than?"

"How did you get to be so smart? Must have been tutored when he was just a boy?"

"Naw, he just hears a lot of gossip that's all it is."

"Hard to tell who isn't a thug around in these parts nowadays. Well, listen, Bann Gilmore, drinks are on the house here. Seeing how you just solved that mystery for us now. People are going to go nuts. Just tell me now, seeing how she was all dressed up, do you think they robbed her first and than she beat them up?"

"I really doubt that."

"No she must have taken off her jewelry before the fight. Trust me I know my wife. If she will stab a man and let him bleed to death do you actually think she would leave without her jewelry?"

"Not too many women get that sort of choice now do they Bann?"

"He has a point there."

"I spent a lot of money on her rings, she isn't going to let them go unless she was dead. Since I do have reports that she wasn't kidnapped and she isn't dead, the best I figure is that she stashed it before hand."

"Good thinking. It makes sense? I'm sure Athena would do the same thing. Just so she didn't have to listen to me go on about how much it was worth to me."

"Yes, blah, blah, blah, these nobles!"

"These were Crows and though my wife was traveling with a small fortune around her in various parts, you don't attack the Heroine of Fereldon to rob her."

"Not if you want to keep any of your body parts intact. We've put them down a time or two already in the past."

"No, it was something else…"

"What than? I'll give you another round if you tell me!"

"You'd have to give me the entire Inn and still that might not be enough."

"Greedy SOB you are, aren't you than!"

"In time it will come out. Just believe us when we say it wasn't a robbery. Think about the fact that the commander was heavily guarded when she was traveling."

"We are always being threatened of course?"

"We have a lot of enemies. We just aren't sure if it was only one reason or many? So to tell you what we do know, would be pure speculation. Considering the cost? It's best that we wait and see."

"So, you don't think the Queen was after her than? Some businessmen came in last night talking all about how the Queen was in a snit and called out the Heroine of Fereldon. Well, let's just say since I don't want the Bann to crush my skull, yeah, I heard about you some too! That she wasn't too kind to her and jealous! Whoo! Course they said the commander gave it right back to her full throttle! Had some nice things to say about you, Bann. I'm sure you deserved it and all but the Queen was a buzzing! That bee whose hive was just snatched clean out from under her. Not saying anything she said was true, just that she was in a fit that's all."

"People love to talk don't they?"

"Can't seem to stop it unfortunately. It doesn't matter. That all happened just last night. The Queen doesn't carry around a bunch of Crows in her purse as it were. Right?"

"Might be a good idea, seeing how I heard the King was ready to take her head right there at the table. Imagine those Antivan's being served up that course at a meal!"

"It wouldn't be the first time. She was out of line and though the King was upset he didn't kill anyone and it is his wish that she retire rather than lose her head over her tongue. Let it stand right there. We really don't know what their intensions were or what they hoped to achieve. This is the Queen after all. She will go on trial if evidence proves she is the culprit. Really, best we move along now. Here! Take this for your trouble. You get many visitors coming through here. We like you to speak well of the Grey Wardens. My wife, she saved your entire Country. We hope to see plenty of appreciation in here for her and my good service during the Blight."

"Yes. Of course, Bann Gilmore. You have my word. We respect people here who do hard work and we know you are good people."

"That is what we want to hear whenever our name comes up. We also want to see you shaking in your boots some because as you heard full well. We really are as deadly as they say we are."

"Oh, yes, can't argue that much. At least not in that fight last night. And the missus she is well?"

"Well enough. And her attackers? All dead. That is what matters right?"

"Right you are! Let them go and try to mess with Fereldon's! We'll send 'em all to their graves if need be!"

"Right you are!" The group laughed it off but once more Roland fell silent. It couldn't have been as easy for Tara as it sounded. At least he was relieved that he cut her dress and forced her to carry his knife. He might even get it back if he is lucky?

"What are you smiling about, Gilmore?"

"I think I'm going to make my wife carve her initials in my favorite knife. She will have a hard time proving to me I wasn't right in making her take it with her."

"Ha, ha well make sure we get to see her do it!"

"Yes! We will make a whole ceremony out of it for you if you like!"

"Such a humbling experience that would be for her. I'll have to think about that one. Weigh my options you know?"

"Ha, ha no, I'm not married to her but I know you too well. Trust me, we will be lucky if we get to see that one. This my fellow Warden is a truly wicked man and he and the Lady run very hard bargains between the two of them. Most of them done behind closed doors."

"Careful, Mikolos! She will give me back that knife and that tongue best be in it's place when I see it again!"

"Did I mention that he is really shy?"

"No, not to me at least?"

"Gentlemen, please try to remember, the Bann still hasn't seen his wife yet. This weighs heavy on his mind even if he won't say it is so.'

"I'm not too vain to admit that, Fredrick. Let's just get back to Vigil's Keep. Of course I can laugh at my wife's stunts. She will do what she must to win and save her life. Even more for that of our children and yes, even me, no matter how much I object to it. It's just the only way I am going to see her and find out who sent those men after her is to get to the Keep. Maybe bust a few heads if I have to but we will figure this out. Let us hope that the Queen was not so foolish to attack the one person in Fereldon all of the people really love. Had she succeeded our Country would have been at war within a matter of days. Not weeks or months."

"He's right you know! She is heir to the throne. Sister of the Teryn. Friend to the King. Commander of the Army and Warden Commander as well."

"Talk about taking on more than you can chew huh?"

"Do you think the Queen thought the King loved her that much?"

"Obviously not! Tough way to find out the truth though?"

Just than, Archie turned to Elroy with a look of grave concern. He held his arm back to keep quiet their conversation.

"Elroy, remember what Simon told us a few days before?"

"That Ser Fowler called you a gutless pig, when he saw you whispering over to his estranged wife?"

"No, not that. Let him speak those words to my face! I mean about seeing the King, crossing paths, early in the morning hours."

"That! Well, so he says. Who knows what the King must be up to at such an hour? All sorts of mischief falls into the lap of a King, so they say?"

"They do, they do. Wait a moment, let's speak of this again with Simon, shall we?" He moved forward to gain the man's attention in question. "Simon. Simon. Here, for just one moment."

"What is it, Archie? You are whispering so this can't be very good."

"I was just talking to Elroy about what you thought the King might be up to. Who did you say you set about to spy on him?"

"I didn't set anyone up to spy on anyone. I just sort of asked a serving boy, if he noticed anything unusual going on lately."

"That could be anything, than."

"Quite right but what he told me, well, best not get to the Bann's ears. Not now at least until we know all that is happening around here."

"Well, what is it? Archie said the King was out and about and I say, what of it?"

"What indeed! I can only imagine, Archie's curiosity after all in this matter. I think, the King has been to see the Arlessa."

"Is that all? He sees her often enough. She is the Arlessa is she not? Does she not answer to the King directly?"

"That she does but how far does that really go?"

"You can't be suggesting ….?"

"She didn't bring along her children. When has she not brought them to the Keep with her? Even as mere babes has she not?"

"But they are getting older. Quite a handful the Bann and the Arlessa have told us lately."

"For those two though? Please!"

"The Bann was away. Out recruiting as it were. It just seems like good common sense not to put their children in danger out here."

"As opposed to leaving them behind, where they have neither of their parents to guarantee their safety?"

"That is their affair. Where is this all going?"

"We don't really know, do we? Maybe the King has just been having trouble sleeping at night? It just so happens that the Bann was sent out of his way and so, she was his logical choice to seek company with."

"That makes some sense. So why all of this bother, you two?"

"Because you are simply being dense. He hardly let's her out of his sight! When she isn't in his company and he isn't being bothered with this or that, he is watching over her. Touching her and lately, I hear, very generous with his gifts to her."

"I'm the dense one here? For her to put the King and the Bann at odds against each other so? I have never known her to be such a fool."

"They say, there is a cottage, deep in the woods ….quite a fanciful place. Very well done up and all. All to the Arlessa's taste for such fancies."

"What you two are saying, it just cannot be! I dare you to bring it up with the Bann here. He'll have your heads for it if the King doesn't. I can tell you, our Lady has not been ignoring her husband any and he has not been ignoring her either."

"How do you know?"

"I'm not telling you two but I know they have not been ignoring each other. Especially in that way in particular."

"Be that as it may, I am telling you that the King has her fancy and I'm sure, the two of them have not been up to the wee hours of the night sharing old ghost stories between the two of them. I know that is what I am doing with a woman. And if you believe that, then you deserve to be so retched."

"Think what you like but with all of this going on about the Queen. Her showing up here, practically unannounced? I was at the Winter Ball and she seems convinced that our Warden-Commander has been losing sleep lately and it is because of the King. Why, I'd even swear to it!"

"Those are strong words coming from you, Simon. What would be her purpose than for doing so?"

"Easy enough isn't it? Oh, how can you be so blind and still be an Elite Guard? Why, a baby of course!"

"Of course! I mean it has to be that because we don't know that the both of them are tainted! What a foolish notion to be had!"

"Maybe not! What if they think they found a way around all of that? I mean, the Arlessa, I hear is with child most of her time. I don't see how but then we all know how Gilmore is, don't we?"

"We know the King is getting desperate. We know the Queen is so convinced she is right that she dared to confront the King, in public, no less. What a fool she is."

"It is sure to cost her head. Whether she is right or not. If we are correct, it must be some secret plot to do so."

"Than you think the Bann already knows?"

"He at least knows what the Queen has told him. Really everyone will be thinking this once the word gets spread through out Fereldon."

"This cause you say, is that why the Bann is being kept from his wife? Why she was out at such a forsaken hour to begin with? I mean, how could he tolerate such a thing going on?"

"I do not know. I think you are right. He must know something."

"Either way, the Bann is not pleased right now. Best, if the King is doing something very naughty he keep away from him for the time being."

"He's the King. The Bann can't touch him. No one really can."

"Except for the Arlessa that is. Lord Teagan. The Teryn's. I mean, what a plot, if all of this is true?"

"Have you spoken of any of this with Commander Mikolos yet? He would know, if anyone does in the Wardens. His wife and the Arlessa are very close friends."

"Yes, I know. No. I haven't. I wasn't sure if it was worth putting my neck out that far at least."

"Sure, why not just ask the King himself! Are you keeping company with the Arlessa these days, your Majesty! He does have a sense of humor still, I think?"

"You go ahead than, Archie. I believe, Ser Holland made such a rash attempt at that and well, that all didn't turn out so well for him did it? Ser Raynard, might budge, if you get him drunk enough. Having the Arlessa so much around him and the way she was dressed at that Ball."

"I'm sure he was loving his position that night. Especially, if such intimacies have been going on around him."

"So you think he would be jealous or just entertained by it all? I would hardly think of Raynard as being appalled by it."

"Is he not also a reformed Templar? He might still harbor some of that self-righteous indignation but I would find him more curious than the latter."

"Well, I know I am!"

"You would be, Archie. I'd take the Bann's words to heart, Archie. He does know what pleases the lady. Apparently, mere brawn is not a factor in it."

"No, I'm sure she has much better taste. Think of it this way if you will, Ser Archibald. The King himself, longs for her company. The Bann would sooner kill you than look upon you and she sincerely enjoys his company. Very regularly, I assure you and that I have on good authority. Not to mention, certain intimacies I myself have witnessed between them."

"Is that even so?"

"It is."

"When?"

"Ha, ha, even that I am not going to say. I know what sort of man you are. They quite enjoy each other's company. Even I find no need to spoil what fun these two have when they get to be alone. Or at least want to pretend that may be so."

"All of this time and you, of all people, get to see this? What a waste."

"You are a clumsy oaf. Surely, you would have fallen all over yourself in wonder and caused yourself some sort of injury in the meantime. I will thank the Maker himself for such a mercy."

"That must have been some surprise."

"I wasn't expecting it to be sure. Nor did I linger about looking for a show. I am still a gentleman. I can repeat though that they are very good to each other. That was only obvious."

"I suspected as much. He could not keep her if he treated her as if some sort of property or breeding horse."

"No but still plenty of all of that going on between them. I am rather thankful for it actually. So many troubled marriages. I mean, see how Gilmore is right now? He'd tear a man to pieces if he found out he laid a hand on his wife."

"That isn't necessary in her case at least. She did a good job just by herself. That is why you think, he has to know something. I mean, even he can't touch the King but I doubt he would hesitate to take his entire family from Fereldon to protect her from anyone else."

"This I too believe. Things must be very grave indeed. The King, his time is growing short. We haven't a noble of high enough rank to do the job other than the Arlessa."

"I see your point, Simon. He must no longer trust the Queen. This must have been going on for some time. Still many of us held out hope that she would mend their relationship and bear us an heir. Now, that seems impossible."

"Right. I mean, who can the man trust?"

"His best friends of course. This is all very grave. Let's not speak of it any more. Simon, you could be right. I only hope that it doesn't ruin the Gilmore's marriage. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the idea of those two getting together. I never want to imagine her with you, Archie. Sorry but I don't see it happening and knowing the Bann as I do, you better steer clear of him for awhile. Have you already forgotten? Had the Arlessa not brought up her dislike for the way Ser Holland addressed her, I doubt he would have gotten the thrashing that he got that day."

"And in front of all of those people? I see your point. I know, I'll never have her. A man has to dream once in awhile I suppose. I like living so I will take your words to heart."

"I see, you listen to him but completely ignore me? Fine. See if I tell you anything, ever again."

"You didn't tell me you saw the Arlessa with the Bann did you? That sort of betrayal is unforgivable."

"If you think so."

"Just tell me what they were doing. That's all I want to know."

"If I must tell you this than I must question every story you have ever bragged about in regards to women."

"You can do lots of things with a woman."

"Of course. I told you, they both enjoyed each other's company. Very much. I don't believe they were trying to show off. Just not really too concerned either in the moment."

"That still tells me nothing."

"Is that really so? Oh well! I rather not have you even thinking of such things in my presence as it is."

"Never with you, Simon. That you can count on."

"The feeling is very mutual."

"Simon, if you were a woman, I might take it under consideration."

"That is very kind of you to say, Elroy. At least you understand me. I'm sorry that I am not all the woman, I was meant to be. I don't know how the Maker can make such mistakes but we get by the best that we can. I can lay waste to any man or woman who dares to treat me unkindly. Not that it doesn't bother me greatly when I must do so. Just having to listen to Archibald go on at times, makes me question how honor and Grey Wardens even fits together in the same sentencing."

"You mistaken honor with commitment. Marriage may be an honorable act but not when it chains you unmercifully with one who is not worthy of such a contract. I do not take anything away from a man that he has not already sacrificed himself. Should such women be ignored or left to waste away unloved?"

"You walk a very fine line. Some marriages might just be experiencing a matter of disagreement. It isn't the end of the world. To be so sure of yourself? I can't say I always agree with your actions. Especially when you dare to challenge even the Arlessa's husband."

"Everyone around here has a kind word or a lecherous one for the Arlessa. It is not meant to be mean. My point, I believe, was very clear. Even the Bann must take heed to not ignore his wife. Was it not a shame even to see poor Holland tripping all over his sword, imagining that the Bann's absence meant something was wrong between the two of them?"

"One would wonder if he was tripping over the King himself, he still has his head."

"I don't suspect we will be seeing too much more of the poor man in the future. If the King does not transfer him out of here, the Arlessa will in time. This is why, you must be more careful, Archibald, unless you don't like here any longer."

"He's right you know. The Bann himself sits very unwell in his seat as a Lietenant and is already pressuring the Arlessa to move him into her Elite Guard."

"I'm sure he is but I know that Commander Mikolos has her ear as well when it comes to Warden business and she will keep her husband distracted enough until he has won the trust of his fellow Grey Wardens."

"The man fought alongside both the Arlessa and the King himself. Is that not enough proof of his worthiness?"

"For most, perhaps? For the younger Wardens, they ask for the respect of time, since he had put off the Joining for so long while they made the sacrifice."

"We know why that is though? Is that really being fair?"

"They think it is. But it will not last. I am sure, in less than a year's time it will be done as he wishes. The King now must find another Queen. I have no doubts he has been trying in vain, to woo the Arlessa to his throne but she will have none of it. I served with Teryn Fergus for two years following the Blight. His sister is completely committed to the Bann. Nothing the King does will sway her. He said he tried in the past but to no avail. He has been idling away his time with her when he really needs to marry another woman. Before all is truly lost here in Fereldon."

"Elroy, I know what you say is true. We really must speak more directly to our commander. Maybe he can make up some expedition out, so that we can help the King find a more available women to share his bed with."

"Good luck with that task."

"I would hardly recommend you for the job, Archie. At least, Simon understands women. As long as you don't let jealousy get in the way of clear thinking that is."

"I like many men. I still can't believe I had to be put to such shame in front of Gilmore no less! So many of you wouldn't know what to do with a woman, even if I gave you a map!"

"My wife rarely complains, Simon. I'd say a wife for Archie but no woman deserves to have to spend too much of her time around him. Maybe when you are old and feeble?"

"Suits me fine. I hate to have to choose just one."

"So let us be done with this conversation. We must do what we can to protect the Arlessa. Andraste give us the strength if you are correct, Simon. If she has taken on the task of baring the royal heir, she will need all of the protection we can give to her." The three men moved back into the ongoing conversation between the barkeeper and their fellow Grey Wardens.

"Right now, if we find out Antiva had nothing to do with any of this, that she acted entirely on her own?" The Commander mentioned ominously.

"Which still may be the way of things right? I mean unless they seriously want to go to war against Fereldon they are going to pin it all on her as it is right?" The barkeeper pondered with the group of men.

"Sadly, I think you are right. What knowledge I have of the situation is that her family though noble, hardly is so much so that her Country will take on our King." Bann Gilmore informed them prudently.

"He fought the archdemon and lived! Even Orlais has a new found respect for this King!"

"No King Calian that's to say!"

"Maybe so but don't say that in front of the King. King Cailan did form an alliance with the Empress of Orlais. It was Loghain that pushed troops forward unprepared for war. True he was King Alistair's half-brother. He hardly knew him growing up but he held a level of respect for him. King Cailan was unfortunately young and untested."

"Not to mention his father-in-law was a blooming maniac! His wife? Sterile! I mean what is it with these Fereldon Kings?"

"I don't know. But Maric did have two sons. Let's just leave it at that for now."

"Sure, no problem."

Fredrick, patted Roland on the shoulder. He knew he had much to say on that topic but held his tongue. Best that he keep that to himself, for as long as he was able.

The band of Grey Wardens fast approached Warden's Keep with their horses kicking up icy snow about their heels. As soon as they reach the main gate they each came down from their respective horses to greet their fellow Wardens.

"All hail the Mighty Grey Wardens!" One of the gate keepers yelled out triumphantly.

"Yes, yes, bow down and worship me!" A fellow Warden within their group proclaimed causing the rest of the men in this group to moan out loud. Commander Mikolos, coming up right behind the man made sure to stand right behind him just so he could kick him in the arse and knock him off of his feet when the gate keepers mockingly bowed in reverence.

"You first, Warden!"

"We're not worthy oh mighty Grey Wardens!" They mimicked gleefully.

"You've got that part right! I'll make sure all of you stand watch here for the rest of your lives if I see you acting like such fools in front of me again!" Mikolos uttered angrily.

"What Commander? We were just playing along?"

"If you must be such poor actors at lest pretend you know who it is you should be bowing before and who you should not! Half of us here out rank this man before you!"

"True enough, Commander but compared to us? All of you do. Best we not play too many favorites in our positions as least."

"Clumsy fools! Don't believe what they say about me. I never forget a face. I may never learn your real names, but I won't forget your faces. Especially when it comes to promotions. Best that you learn that soon enough."

"Point well taken, Commander!"

"As you were than."

"You're such a brutal dictator!"

"I was shaking in my boots."

"You're such a liar, Gilmore!"

"Men who can fight their own battles don't have to lie ever so much!"

"No, just men whose wives can beat them at their own game cannot!"

"She cheats you know that right?"

"Really?"

"Sometimes I just let her win. I like her to have good self-esteem. Keeps up the children's moral and all."

"You have such lively conversations here, my Bann. No wonder you couldn't help but want to become a true Grey Warden."

"The kids around the Keep kept teasing him about it. Don't let him make you think he did it because he had something to prove."

"Like his wife was his better of course!"

"I'm afraid my list of people I really hate was growing rather short, Fredrick, you know the Blight and all. Seems that it might be a good time to update my lists."

"I don't see how he can ever keep track?"

"I don't. You get one chance to prove to me you aren't on that list. If I don't feel it is acceptable, than you are in for a whole lot of hurt."

"What a blackguard! I'll see you in the ring, Gilmore! I'm not a pansy like that Holland was. Tenth year Warden here, man!"

"We don't have ten year Warden's left here in Fereldon. Maker rest their weary souls."

"I didn't know Warden's lived to be that old?"

"Man has a beard doesn't' he? What more proof do you really need?"

"Right! I wasn't trained in Fereldon, soldier boy! I like to travel around some. Actually, I was sent here to make sure you kids didn't screw up our entire reputation around the Country."

"Too late for that one! I mean once a woman beats the archdemon…the rest of us, don't really count!"

"Speak for yourself! Did someone forget to tell you, Sergeant, that this is the Commander's husband?"

"She has a husband? Must have slipped her mind?"

"Damn, Gilmore, we might have to just put you into the ring and let 'em all line up to fight you!"

"Great! What's it been? Nine years since the last Blight? I need the practice."

"I've got better things to do with my time!"

"Your nails do need a second coat of polish there, Olaf!"

"Ha, ha, nice of you to notice, Richmond!"

"Stop it please before they start kissing and I know I will have to throw up."

"I'm not cleaning it up. We have a strict rule around here. If you cough it all up, you clean it up. Your mother doesn't work for us here."

"Does having your wife here count?"

"Not if it is Theta it doesn't, right, Ulys!"

"She will if I say so!"

"He's so full of himself!"

"I know I hear he does all of the laundry!"

"No one and I mean no one is getting a promotion this year."

"Good I need a vacation. Tired of doing all of your dirty work any ways."

"See you were wrong. Richmond does all of his laundry. The Commander here just polishes the silverware."

"Problem with being the third son of a Teryn I hear. Does your wife complain much I mean, Gilmore, being the second in line and not the Teryna?"

"What's the difference? I mean, Maker help me if that ever came to be! Bad enough as it is. At least we finally found her brother a wife, so I can have mine back once in awhile."

"What is he complaining about?"

"I don't know his wife won't wash the dishes, some rubbish of that sort."

"Why should she, now? All she needs to do is bat her eyes and I bet he forgets how to eat off of a plate."

"Now that is a whole different issue you best be minding your manners over there son!"

"Why? We all know he's from the Bannorn. Bet they don't even know what silverware is for out there in the wild."

"Didn't I recruit you Sebastian? Five years ago?"

"He can't count back that far, Sergeant, give him an easier question!"

"You did, Bann and I have really hated you ever since!"

"Are you on my wife's team of Elite's now? I keep forgetting. Mostly how old you really are but is that true or not?"

"That is true. I mean that I am an Elite Guard and I do serve under the Warden Commander Gilmore, sir!"

"I thought so! Just thought I should remind you both that when I do come under her command, Maker help me, I will out rank both of you! Meaning you will both fall under my command."

"That may be so sir but we all still must answer to the high Warden Commander, Bann! Meaning she out ranks you no matter what!"

"How long do you think that will last, hum?"

"Until the next Blight!"

"How long will that be?"

"Do you believe in reincarnation, Sergeant"

"If it means I will come back as your Warden Commander, I think I can wait it out."

"Good to know!"

"I need to find Teagan. I'm going to the King's office. Here, Fredrick. This key opens my room's door. Tara keeps the key for the servant's room in the drawer besides our bed. I'll join you once I know what is going on around here. Just make yourself comfortable."

"As you say, my Bann. Good luck. I know I am anxious too to learn how our Lady is fairing as well."

"I know, I'll let you know once I am better informed."

"Thank you. I appreciate that very much."

"I have more to tell you but didn't want to say too much in front of the rest of the men." Commander Mikolos confessed.

"I can't believe you held yourself back!"

"I know but Teagan said you may write to Tara and he will see that she gets your note. Until she is well rested, they are just too afraid to risk her traveling. When he met up with Zeveran after he first arrived out here, they discussed how much Newbury might have known or really found out before the Queen actually felt she had to take matters more personally. We all agreed that even though Alistair had changed the arrangements for where they would stay last night because the Inn could be traced to the Grey Wardens, it was too high of a risk to stay there. Not to mention we started to believe that Tara was being followed some."

"She knows better than that though? She would catch a tracker right off."

"Under most circumstances, yes. But she doesn't interview everyone she sees? She's had a few distractions as well lately you could say? All Newbury needed was a lead than someone local who knew people who could ask innocent questions and not arouse suspicions. Meaning perhaps she had a tail on Kyle as well? He's young and might not realize who was asking him questions if it was just someone he came across on a regular basis. We keep a pretty close tab on our new Wardens. We don't let them out into the wild so to speak until we feel we can trust them well enough. You know this. But some of our wards? We just can't find any evidence that any of our Warden's would betray our trust."

"That is good to hear but it seems we need to find out more about this ambush and deception. I don't know how I feel about the Queen actually coming out to Amaranthine to see her dirty work unfold here. That is foolish bravado at its' worst."

"I know. I don't know the woman so I can hardly judge her behavior or the degree in which her jealousy would sink to? You will have to speak with the King and Teagan more perhaps?"

"And Eamon. Right now of course I want answers but most of all I want my wife with me safe and sound."

"That I do understand. Why the King is keeping you away from Tara of all people is a mystery to me."

"He has his reasons I'm sure. Hopefully, Tara will be able to travel tomorrow. If not, than I will find her if I have to inspect every building in Amaranthine to do so!"

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to all of that! What a hassle that would be. Not to mention Lord Teagan has demanded that I keep you right here until more is known about the situation."

"I'm sorry than that he felt he had to get Warden's involved in my personal affairs. However it won't stop me from positioning myself to protect my own wife. She is the mother of my children after all. No, if they will not bring her to me than I must go to her. It's better than tearing my hair out or killing people I would suppose? At least until I find out who it really is that was trying to have my wife killed."

"Best watch your own back as well. Teagan, he threw me off when he called Tara the next Queen of Fereldon. He said he slipped up but I just felt you better be here where you will be well protected and under Grey Warden's watchful eyes."

"It is no surprise to me that they want my wife to sit on the throne. Neither of us can see where it will make that much of a difference? She is tainted and only a year behind Alistair as far as life spans go. We don't want to end our marriage nor do we want to have to sacrifice our lives for the good of the people. So I live with a target on my back? So does Tara? We are just more careful and try to look out for each other. I won't sleep any better until I have Tara back here safe."

"We can only imagine the pressure the two of you must live under. How you have managed to still live quite a full life is fodder for us all."

"Ha, ha two very stubborn people obviously. We also don't take our gifts for granted. I will have a lot of work to do once I return home but I have also learned to mix my own business with our Warden business. So I can do both at the same time often. Keeping the Grey Warden's strong helps our Country. The more people trust that we can deliver our goods means the more attractive we are to do business with right?"

"Very true. Here, I'll let you go. I will sleep better knowing you are here tonight. No reason to tempt anyone into going after you for whatever reason."

"Only a few men around here can challenge you, Ulys. You only like me around so you won't get bored or have everyone in the Keep call you a bully."

"True. Have to keep in shape or else all the rest of these Wardens will have to do more of the fighting. By the Gods of Olympus! Let's face it, I might get bored and that drives Theta crazy. So I rather have her sane at least most of the time."

"A good formula than to follow. I need to catch up on some writing so it seems. Hopefully my wife will heal fast. If not I'm sure to find her. Amaranthine isn't that big. They can only hide her so many places. I would like to also get back home to our children. This was too close and I have to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"How far are you willing to go to see that happen?"

"As far as it takes."

"I thought you might say that."

"It's the truth."

Gilmore left his friend thinking now how much he would like to interrogate the Queen right now. He wanted the truth. No matter how ugly it got. Would this woman sacrifice herself for her Country or bring her Country to the brink of war over a domestic dispute? Time will tell but the sooner they were out of the game, the better for both he and his wife he felt.

He started to go to their room but he just couldn't shake the need to pressure Teagan to get his wife back to him. This day, he was suppose to be returning to the Bannorn but now he felt he could not until Tara came with him. No longer was he going to trust that Tara alone could ensure her own safety or even that the King could. So he changed direction and headed to the stair way heading down to the prison cells of Vigil's Keep.

"Hey, what do you want down here?"

"It's a free Country. I'm a Grey Warden Sergeant, let me pass."

"Only authorized people are allowed down here. This ain't no tourist attraction we've got going on down here."

"I hope not and my business is hardly to gawk. I want to speak to Lord Teagan. Please allow me to wait until he is free to speak freely with me."

"I will let him know you are here to speak with him. Who may I say you are than?"

"Bann Gilmore. Tell him not to keep me too long. I'm tired and I need a few more answers about my wife."

"Gilmore? Say are you related to the Warden Commander, Gilmore?"

"I gave her my last name. Yes, I'm her husband. Now please run along than."

"Oh, right. Sorry to hear about that fight and all. Though I heard she took them down pretty hard."

"No survivors. Yes, but she paid a heavy price. Now, go tell Lord Teagan I need to speak with him."

"Right."

Rory sat around wishing now he had thought to bring along some writing paper since it was to Teagan he would have to give his letter to any how. He just needed to make sure he was in control of the situation, not Teagan and certainly not Alistair.

It took some time but finally Teagan made an appearance to confront, Gilmore.

"Ah, Arl Teagan! I regret I forgot to bring along a book."

"I'm a little busy right now, Gilmore. Never the less, I can imagine the questions so we better go back to the office down here."

"Lead the way than!" Rory stated as he rose to follow Teagan to a room that protected their conversation from outside gossips.

"Listen, Teagan, I'm not going to let you keep me from my wife. How seriously is she injured?"

"Nothing that won't heal. I hope. It was recommended that she not be moved for a week."

"That long? I want to see her. I think I should just bring her home. She would have been returning the next day as planned previously."

"Roland….I just don't know? I haven't seen or spoken to her yet. You wouldn't have seen her before the next day either."

"Yes but this is different. Someone is trying to murder her. Maybe the Queen was behind it, maybe, it was someone else? Had she not left me last night than none of this might have happened. Until I know why this happened she should be with me so I can protect her."

"She did quite a job by herself."

"But you tell me she is not well enough to travel? That is not good enough to me."

"You know why we are being cautious, Gilmore. The clock has ticked onward and now we must do everything to see it through. To come this far and lose it all? Is it really worth the risk?"

"Are you so sure it all worked out as planned?"

"More than I am led to believe the opposite."

"I want to see her."

"I know. I just don't know if it is best for her right now."

"It isn't your place to choose for her either. I'm her husband, like it or not."

"This will all have to wait until tomorrow. Nothing can be done today. I don't know how long I will be mired down with this fiasco here. Alistair will have to confront his wife. So he cannot spend a week away from this dire situation either. I assure you this is no ploy to keep you away from your wife or put off her returning to the Bannorn."

"I can see that much. I also need to return to my family. I want to make sure my wife returns home safely. I have decided to wait for her. No longer am I to trust any of you for her protection. I'm sure you did your best but still she could have been killed, kidnapped or seriously hurt because of Alistair's impatience. We've done what you asked of us but this is enough."

"Are you so willing to risk her traveling if she is in danger as she is right now?"

"I will ask for an escort of course. It is not so far away that she cannot be moved safely enough. You know we are more secure there than here."

"You know that is debatable. Did you have a note to give to your wife?"

"No, not yet. I'll go to write it. Are you going out there then?"

"I see little choice in the matter. The Queen will not be easy to pry a confession out of. Already I have sent word to Antiva but soon I will have to have Fergus leave to deal with this problem more directly."

"That makes sense. Antiva is an interesting Country. If we are lucky they will do our dirty work for us."

"It is possible. I want to know the whole truth though. I'm sure how they choose to respond to the charges will have a great influence on how difficult it will be to get a true confession."

"If they choose to abandon her than she only has our mercy to comfort her."

"I still am not sure how Alistair will rule over this case. I can hold him off until Antiva responds to our inquiry. I assure you, his mood is quite foul in this regard. Still justice must be done considering the actions the King has already taken to secure the throne."

"Has he not been married enough to prove that she was barren?"

"We think so. If Tara proves successful than there will be no argument that it was the King and not the Queen who was barren in this case."

"We really didn't need this complication."

"No we did not. But still I have to deal with it. So please, write your note and I will discuss with the doctor how he feels about her traveling any distance. I will leave tonight. Emma was suppose to leave me tomorrow as well. I have to know if it is open season on nobles or not!"

"Did you plan on returning with her to Redcliffe?"

"No, we were to return to the Palace so she would return with a Royal Escort. I'm rather short of even that now because they must first guard the King and his borrowed castle."

"I'd send Grey Warden's. Have them met halfway by your own forces from Redcliffe. Just a suggestion of course."

"Of course. Now please? I have work to do before I can leave here."

"I will go but if my wife cannot be moved you have no right to keep me from her."

"Yes, yes, I heard you the first time. I will bring it up with the King when I see him."

"Than I will return when I have that note for you." Rory stated before leaving back to his room.

Teagan looked for his journal and made a note of their conversation for his reference. He than leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head to stretch out his back. They were hardly prepared for any of this and he was very concerned about making too many moves without first speaking directly with his brother on this subject more. In just that thought he bounced upwards to come to his feet so that he could further note the conditions and air of cooperation among his prisoners before making any plans to leave for the King's further council.

It was the following day at the rented castle that the King found himself hidden away with the woman he will always want but find he can never hold onto. He had come back to their shared bedroom to check on how his hostage was fairing with her unwelcome captivity.

"Alistair, is that you?"

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now. Is it all right that I leave here soon?"

"The doctor recommended that you stay at bed rest for the rest of the week."

"Really? That seems too excessive. I feel fine."

"Maybe but I don't feel we should take any chances."

"Can I see the doctor? I mean while I'm conscious?"

"I could have him summoned once more. Do you really want to be seen again so soon?"

"I should be going home, Alistair. I miss my children and my husband. He must be so worried about me right now." She brought up with concern.

"Have you heard from Roland yet? By now he must know what has happened."

"I'm sure that he has heard of the fight. It is the talk of the town. Maybe even a gift if one could ever look at it in that sort of light."

"I fail to see any of it that way at least."

"No, I wouldn't expect you to either. It did however, overshadow what the Queen did at the Winter's Ball last night. For that I am grateful. I know even you would rather the locals not fixate on our affairs going on here, right now."

"No. Not at all. Those clothes over there. Are those meant for me to wear?"

"Yes. I'm afraid it was all we could find on such short notice."

"Peasant clothes. I've never really worn such things in my lifetime."

"No but I did hear you say that you once wore boys clothes to climb a tree, right?"

"I was merely a child when all of that took place."

"And now you dress up in fine suits of armor. I rather like to see you dressed up this way. Just to see how much your appearance might change because of it."

"Perhaps, dressed as a simple peasant, you will find it easier to shun me?"

"Maybe? Had I not been so intimate with you in the past. It is not because I think so poorly of peasants. You know me better than that. It is because you know I am not allowed to marry one who is not of noble birth."

"It is sad the way the social structure has been set-up out here in Fereldon. Peasants can be the best, the truly gayest, of them all to keep good company with."

"I quite agree. Tara, I do realize you care nothing for being shackled down onto a bed of any type. Still, except to eat and maybe a short walk around the castle, I am to keep you lying down as much as is humanly possible for you to do so."

"But I feel much better! Do I not look well enough to you my Lord?"

"You are ravishing to me. Best that you keep reminding me of why I must behave myself better around you for your health."

"Since when is it so healthy for me to live as a sister of the Chantry?"

"I wasn't suggesting that for you. Besides I will meet with Teagan this morning. Are you finished dressing up yet?"

"Almost. Will you help me with these laces? This is definitely a new look for me."

"It does make you look younger."

"Really? Doing something with my hair will be a chore but someone around here hopefully can help me with it before I have to present myself to the entire household."

"I'll ask around. Though it does look quite lovely when you wear it down like this."

"That may be but hardly how a married woman would appear in public."

"Ah, yes, because once you are married you are suppose to hide yourself for you husband. Is that how it goes?"

"I suppose so?" She laughed at the notion of it. "Or maybe we are just hiding from other available men. Too much temptation isn't good for any of us."

"I fail to see how the way you choose to present yourself has done anything to way lay how other men look at you."

"I care not! So there! As long as my husband pays attention to me, what more could I want?"

"I'll not go into that one with you right now."

"Good! I am anxious to hear what Teagan has found out about that ambush. No one survived did they?"

"No. I do feel that was necessary though. Crows are not given specifics on their "benefactors" so it was pointless for any of you to do so."

"That was how I saw the situation. I just felt it was better that I make it a point of showing no one was going to succeed in attacking me without retribution."

"As we had discussed previously, my Lady. It's just a shame what all of that fighting did to that fine dress. I had so much planned to share with you last night."

"Than it seems that the Queen at least succeeded in that one attempt to spoil your folly."

"But this isn't a game really, is it Tara? What we have being doing this month is to try to keep our Country in tact. We both understand what turmoil will follow us both if no heir is produced to follow me on the throne. Besides, I was still able to spend the night with you and it wasn't too terrible an experience. Once we got past all of that worry part of the evening."

"No, I suppose not. You can be very affectionate when you take your time."

"Ah, as opposed to how you feel I normally act?"

"Normally you are interested in what you are doing. It was just nice, that's all, Alistair. Maybe joining the fight last night was foolish? Like I told Zeveran though, to find myself a sitting duck contained in a carriage was too real to me. As I suspected, they had a mage, Alistair. For some reason, Zeveran doesn't seem to understand how important it is to take them out immediately."

"I'm not sure why he hesitated on that call either? We were just lucky that you did not get seriously injured. I'm so roooelieved that the bleeding wasn't too much. The doctor said the fact that it wasn't is a very good sign in our favor, Tara. I mean, it really would be a miracle if you conceived so quickly. A miracle though is exactly what we need right now."

"We will see. I just don't understand Beatrice's moves in all of this? Why can she not see I am doing this to save her life?"

"It may be too late for that Tara. You do understand my reasoning in this don't you?"

"What choice has she given to me? If it is true that she sent assassins after me in some jealous vendetta, I cannot defend her actions. It is a pity though. Had she but played along, she could have gained so much. I mean, was her life so miserable as it was before we started all of this?"

"It didn't appear to be so? Like I told you. She seemed to care nothing about what I did or what obligations I had to attend to. It seemed like she was happier when I wasn't around. Being in the Palace with her was very awkward, Tara. We got along well enough in the beginning. Now it just seemed more of a burden to her, to have to be my escort. Often, I felt she blamed me for her being childless. That might very well have been? It was no reason for her to put our marriage aside completely. However, I found that being with her, even sharing the same bed became uncomfortable altogether. It just was for the best that I not bother her at all."

"It did become a very sad arrangement for you after all, Alistair. I know how sensitive you are. I truly wish I wasn't so burdened down right now, so that I can help you find someone to make you happy once more."

"You have made me so very happy, Tara. I almost feel that Beatrice did her best to ruin what little happiness I had to look forward to right now. I mean, does she not know how we must die? That we will have to simply walk away from whatever life we are now leading for the Deep Roads to end our very lives? How can she ignore the fact that our fates are sealed for us?"

"It is hard to imagine if you are not a Grey Warden, Alistair."

"But Roland understood? Had he not been a good husband to you?"

"You know that answer already. I hope you didn't expect Beatrice to become one of us also?"

"No more than you had hoped the same for Gilmore. Doesn't it just seem that we have changed more than just physically? That might be it. We were just so different. I admit, I feel more at ease among the Grey Wardens than I ever did walking the halls of my Palace. It was only when our fellow adventurers came to visit that I felt any real joy at all."

"That is very kind of you to say. I know, I sentenced you to a life you would have never chosen for yourself. I wish I could have helped you more but I do feel I made the choice I had to make. One of us had to succeed in case the other one failed. We both knew this. Especially after Oren's fate was realized. We would never be able to trust that there would be another Cousland or Theirin heir without our efforts."

"We did what must be done. You and I both know that. Just, as we know now, what we must do. I hope you forgive me. I was the one who failed in what must be asked of me to do."

"You tried your best. I really do believe this. It was why, even though I know how much of a burden all of this is on my husband, I am going through with all of this. I know, it will be hard on you as well. No matter what though, now, the Queen has made her feelings abundantly clear. No longer, I hope, will you feel that you have betrayed her trust. Already, she had given up on the two of you. So, this must set you free to try and really fall in love with someone else."

"Tara, let's not talk about this anymore, please? It is always so difficult to speak to you of such things."

"Why is that? I only want what is best for you. How can I not want you to know the love Roland and I share with each other? Am I wrong to believe you too deserve to be happy for at least some of this life you must now live?"

"You say all of this pretending that you have not experienced with me what really makes me happy. So discussing this subject with you doesn't really go too far for us at least."

"Because you still want to believe this isn't all make believe?"

"For you, maybe. For me no. Nor will it ever be that way. Ever."

"You want to go to places I cannot go to with you, Alistair. I really must find some help with my hair now. You needn't wait on me to finish up in here before you go down for something to eat if you are hungry."

The King walked over to where Tara was trying to braid her long hair the best that she could by herself. He knelt down so that he could look her in the eyes while he spoke quietly to her.

"Tara, I love you. Nothing you can say will ever change those feelings I have in my heart for you. I hope never to completely lose any of them either. Especially if you are carrying my child finally. It was always fated that you would be. How can I love you less because of this? I won't have it ever said that I abandoned the woman that I loved so well. Nor will I face my own child with a deceitful heart. I have to face Teagan and possibly make some very harsh decisions. Just the thought of sealing Beatrice's fate does not sit well with me this morning. If not for your being here, it would have probably already driven me mad. Between anger over her selfish choices and pity that we ever came to be together at all in the first place.

Either way, I am grateful for this time we did spend together. I want you to never regret your fate or to allow our child to think that it's father only wanted it to be because of merely an obligation to his Country. At least, I feel I can trust you with this task. More than any other person I have ever known. Only in Eamon and Teagan, have I ever trusted any others to know me this well."

"Alistair, I know and yes you can trust me to do what is right. You will find someone else who is trustworthy. No matter what though, you must let me go. It is too dangerous for me to be outside of the Bannorn right now. Even if you must settle the Queen's fate. Others will do their best to try to stop what we have done from going any further. We both have too many underneath us trying to claw their way above us. Together we are too attractive a target for those who would benefit from seeing us out of the way of the throne. Our lives have always been this way. It is why too we could never be together. I am hoping for the best and of course, you will come to see our child. So do not worry so much over things that have not come to be."

"Life just hasn't been fair to either of us. You are right though. I need to speak with Teagan and find out what he knows."

"I need to speak with him also. I am concerned about my husband. I need to make my arrangements so that I can return to the Bannorn. I'm sure you must have other things needing your attention."

"Of course I do. Nothing though that is more important than spending what time I can with you. Life, my work, it is always there waiting out it's turn for me to take on. These spare moments I get with you, are not. I fear I will never be able to hold you so close to me ever again. How I longed to hold you in my arms last night as we gazed out into the black sea tide. Haunted by the shimmering ghost of a moon. The cool breeze would be so welcome after a stuffy carriage ride wouldn't it have been?"

"Yes. It does sound very nice."

"It would have been. It would have been perfect. How I would have loved you. Seeing strands of your hair blowing loosely in the breeze. Could I love you even more than I already have? I don't know but last night I believed that it could be so."

"That all sounds very romantic, Alistair. We enjoyed the time we did have together last night did we not?

"Yes, that's true. It wasn't quite what I expected but it was satisfying never the less."

"Good! Now, let me go so I can finish up here! See if Teagan has already arrived or at least you can be there to greet him when he does. I know I am very anxious to meet up with him but not as some disheveled peasant. It wouldn't be respectable at all."

"He might sigh but honestly, he gets over trivial things like that. Especially considering you are suppose to be convalescing here right now."

"Please, stop reminding me of this. I am fleeing now or else you will not let me be!" She stated to him as she rose to leave and look for some help.

"We have much to think about my Lady. But you are correct and I will seek out Teagan. I want some answers just as much as you do right now."

Lady Tara was able to find some help with her hair and tried to hide how uncomfortable she felt in these peasant clothes. On a fine spring day it probably wouldn't have made much of a difference. However, having to face her royal circle so undone only intimidated her, making her feel out of place. There was nothing that could be done for the situation so she tried to just pretend she didn't look so inappropriately dressed.

"Ah, Lady Tara, it is so good to see you again! I can't tell you how worried we all were when we learned of your circumstances."

"It's nice to see you too, Arl. I'll admit it was quite an evening to be had."

"Why, yes, taking into account both the Ball and the ambush? I'm just so happy you weren't seriously injured."

"At least by appearances as it were. Do you have news of my husband? And do you now hold the Queen and her court at Vigil's Keep?"

"So he says, my Lady."

"It is so. She acted very surprised to see us but we will see how this all turns out."

"And has she admitted to anything yet?"

"No, but we expected this."

"Until we have word from Antiva, I feel we cannot expect much out of her Tara. Though rest easy. I do plan on confronting her myself. Considering her present state of mind, if I rile her up a bit she just might spill it all out for me. Out of spite of course."

"Her life is on the line. Even I hope she shows a little more respect for those who she has served with in her role as the Queen."

"After last night, I don't expect too much of that. We do have you as our ally and this project of ours as bait." Alistair pointed out to her.

"I see…egging on her jealous nature. That could prove to be just the device we need to get her confession." Teagan smirked at the thought.

"So I am to be the means to push her over the edge, so you say?"

"Already she has gotten a little sloppy. One who expects to escape prosecution might be wiser not to put themselves in such close proximity to their foul deeds." So she brought up with the two of them.

"Or so close to our prisons? If only we knew for sure!" Teagan noted.

"Yes, how I would love to stick that fork in and see that she is done for."

" That would be quite a show of it, Alistair. I was told that the doctor wasn't certain?"

"But, Teagan, she will only have our word. If we say it is so, she just might tell us all that we need to know?" Tara questioned him further.

"I can't expect too much villainy from her without her having outside access to her familiar henchmen. Or henchwoman as it were."

"So you jailed them all? But at Vigil's Keep instead of the town jail?"

"We thought this through, Tara. Honestly, I'm still not convinced that others might not be involved. I trust the Grey Warden's with my life. They are a neutral party to all of this."

"What matters is how Antiva responds to this act. If they are looking for a fight, I'll be happy to oblige them with one. If they had nothing to do with it, I expect them to send an Ambassador to set-up negotiations for her release. Until that time, we will soon find out just how important this women is to her people."

"It's just a shame and a waste. Do you really mean to go to war with Antiva over just this?"

"Just this you say? You are my High Commander. You saved them from the Blight by the Maker! To stand up against you is to attack all of the good people of Fereldon! How am I suppose to tolerate such an act against us?"

"I'm sure Gilmore would be more than willing to mow through the lot of them all by himself."

"I don't anticipate much of a fight if they dare to challenge me and my rule over Fereldon."

"I really doubt it will come to all of that. If she were the daughter of a King or perhaps an errant noble? Than I might be more concerned, Tara."

"Yes, just what we would need, another Loghain. One is quite enough for my lifetime. Though maybe I am a little out of practice? Do you think our currant turrets are looking a bit empty, now that we aren't decorating them with the heads of our enemies?"

"I hope it doesn't come down to that again."

"Right now, if I find out that Beatrice tried to kill you, I'll do the dirty work and I won't even pretend that it hurts. Maybe just a little? I will need another woman to have to take her place. If I come off as an insensitive tyrant, that might level off my matrimonial options a bit, don't you think?"

"Just slightly. We have enough working against us, your Majesty."

"I challenge you to find a more attractive Sovereign in all of Thedas!"

"That may be a challenge! Ha, ha, but than they better be up to the challenge of making you spend enough time in your Palace for an heir to be issued."

"Good luck with that one."

"I liked Beatrice! In the beginning. Until she started to appear more as some evil witch. Casting spells on me, making me loathe even having to share a room with her when I had to be there."

"Oh, now you are being ridiculous, Alistair."

"You didn't have to sleep with her. A man can only imagine so much before he realizes danger is afoot."

"Such stories, Alistair."

"I don't think I would have looked quite so attractive to you as a toad, do you?"

"So tell me where is my husband these days? Is he still at our borrowed beach house?"

"No. I have him staying at Vigil's Keep for now."

"But if he is there why did you not bring him to me, Teagan? I know he has to be worried sick about me by now."

"I see if she has cast such wicked spells on her husband apparently, they have had no affect on his almost embarrassing attachment to this Lady."

"I know. So is it safe to have him so close to his supposed enemy?"

"I'm afraid I am a failure in any of the forms of witchcraft. But I never needed any to seduce my own husband. Besides, I know Roland won't attack the Queen unless he has solid proof that she is my enemy. He's a very honorable man and a father."

"I was told that you are to be resting up here. The Bann seemed bent on moving you to the Bannorn right away."

"And why not? My children need to see me, It was my intension to leave tomorrow for my home."

"That was before all of this happened, milady."

"OOOhhh, It is my sword the two of you have to lookout for the most here! I've never been so long away from my family…"

"Tara, please be serious. I couldn't bring the Bann but I have a note here from him to you. We need you to rest and not get so upset. This is exactly why I feel it is best that you stay here. Your husband can wait a few more days if he knows you are well cared for here."

"This is really too much for me to have to bear! Let me interrogate the Queen than! If it is my head she wants so much, give her a sword and let us see if she has any real mettle to her!"

"Oh no, that is not going to happen. At least wait until Antiva responds to our inquiry. I'm sure your brother at least would appreciate your patience in this matter."

"He would appreciate not having to deal with his past altogether. This will not rest easy for him. Digging up memories our friend Leliana has worked so hard to try to mend for him. In some way, I feel it is good that he now has a daughter. A son, might be too painful a reminder of how much he truly loved his son, Oren."

"That is understandable. Trust that I will not go easy on the Queen if she turns up guilty in any of this. Until then though, I have to think about you and your well-being, Tara. I know you might think I am being selfish but a miscarriage could hurt your health as well."

"He speaks the truth, Tara. I have heard a tale of the Red Queen, having suffered a miscarriage in the field. It was such a traumatic experience for her. All of that blood was what they talked about. They say it left her so weak that it must have been what finally lead to her demise in that battle not too much after the fact."

"I …was never told of this tale?"

"Nor was I but at least it would explain her final defeat. Such a woman too so they would say of her."

"However that might have been. I mean, I was pregnant with Rodney during our final onslaught against the Blight. Not that I go out of my way to put any of my children at risk. I have lost my other ones when faced with no serious threat against my own life. I did not take any unnecessary risk and I did not leave myself open for any sort of retaliation from foes? Everyone in their party was killed as I promised would be done."

"I do appreciate that effort on your part. It just seems you must always find yourself in some sort of sortie no matter what!"

"I don't go looking for trouble. Of course taking on such a task was sure to bring trouble home to me."

"I really didn't think it would go this far, Tara. I'm sorry."

"I'm not blaming you Alistair. I do though need to go home. If I can survive the Blight I'm sure I can endure the ride back home."

"But I would feel better if you stayed here at least for a week's time."

"It will only cause my anxiety to grow and that cannot be good for me either?"

"Maybe not. Let us bring back the doctor, as well as the Bann to settle the matter altogether."

"The Bann? Why bring him into all of this?"

"He is her husband. At least he will have his say. If the doctor feels Tara should stay here, if he has the Bann convinced, than Tara's anxiety will hopefully cease to be."

"Will that put your mind finally at rest then?"

"It would. Though I hope all is well enough for me to return home. I need to be near my children. Especially if there might be a threat against my own family. I need to keep everyone safe."

"You need to stay calm and rest, please."

"Yes, of course that is what I recommend. Alistair, I'm afraid though I must ask that you return back to Vigil's Keep with me."

"Why? I should stay here to keep Tara safe from harm."

"She should be safe here no matter what. I just feel that we are not getting anywhere talking to the Queen. It may be best that you speak with her. She knows your authority over her and may feel that with you, she might be able to tell the truth, while negotiating some sort of truce with her."

"You seriously have no idea I see, how I am currently feeling about this whole situation than. Right now, I am so mad, it might not be beyond me to slap her around some, to get at the truth."

"Alistair, you can't be serious?"

"Can't I? Just moments ago you requested to draw swords with her, did you not?"

"I did but this is personal. I have faced many difficult situations with very formidable foes. Though these enemies of mine at least had the courage to face me in battle. Even that bastard, Rendon Howe had the foolish notion that he was my better. I still find it hard to believe such a man ever fought well at my father's side. Surely it was my father who did the fighting while Howe merely did the gloating."

"Bloody fools. So you see Teagan, we Fereldon's do not take so kindly to our enemies. I have done so much for that woman and to go behind my back, bringing in Crows against those I love? I don't see how I would be able to maintain any sense of dignity with such a task."

"You two are …no help at all. This isn't something I am so gifted at doing. Of course I harbor my own personal resentments as well. We hardly have the time to deal with more treachery. Not to mention the scale that this action might preclude too"

"Until we have word from Antiva, really we must not act. At least that I can live with."

"But what if she isn't guilty?"

"She is guilty of behaving shamefully in front of people whose business and influence help govern all of our lives. I can imagine no one in fair Fereldon mourning a few days in a decent prison cell for her actions on that night alone. Better that than having to face my anger at the present time."

"I can't really argue you much on that point at least. All of Fereldon expects a royal heir. All she managed to accomplish last night was to state the obvious. She is barren and for us to further ignore this problem is to only encourage others who might see this weakness as an opportunity to sway the people against us."

"See? That's what I mean! Besides I can only imagine the conversation we would share. Just the fact that I can rightly act it all out here before you, in jest, should tell you that it will get us all nowhere. The bards will do much better at it anyways. The people will believe what they want to believe."

"So it goes. There are few petitions the Queen has made for your response. I am obligated by law to share them with you and to give her your response in person that is."

"And they are?"

"She asks that she not be held in a prison cell but confined to her chambers at the Palace."

"Denied. Next!"

"She asks that her ladies not be held along with her for as of yet they have not been accused of any crimes against the Crown."

"Don't be serious? Why? So they can continue on with her misdeeds behind my back? Denied."

"She requests that Lady Newbury be allowed to return to Antiva with letters to her parents, explaining her circumstances and why she cannot address them personally herself."

"Preposterous! I've already enough on Lady Newbury to sentence her for espionage. A traitor to the Crown as well. Remind her of this and why she has been so rudely detained at the Keep in the first place. Please inform her also that her situation there is only temporary. Until I can find her a cozy spot in the dungeons of Fort Draken that is. Let her say her prayers now that we not find out all that she has been a party to. Even if we fail at this, she will not walk Fereldon's land freely ever again!"

"So you are banishing her completely than? And the Queen as well?"

"Yes. For her own good and my own peace of mind. I cannot even trust myself, that upon facing her even upon a muddied path, I will not be so tempted to strike at her out of sheer disgust. What she said to you Tara, that alone was so far out of line. How can that not be anything but what lurks within the thoughts of her black heart?"

"I have been trying to take into account her journey out to Amaranthine on such short notice, as well as the feeling that she was losing her place in this world. To have to confront me, when she had all of these ill feelings swirling around in her head? Must have been quite a burden on her as well."

"Is this pity I hear in your voice, Tara? For a woman who may have taken your life so recklessly?"

"I..oh…I just have to be sure. Though I will fully support you having the woman deported from Fereldon for good. I cannot pretend that I do not have enemies from elsewhere who might have used Crows to hide their deceit. Knowing we would first turn to our wayward Queen before seeking out any others."

"Do you have any other ideas in regards to who this enemy might be?"

"Surely, you think those who were so loyal to Loghain and his cause must still hold out quite a resentment of me and my wonderful accomplishments."

"In that case wouldn't I be the more hated target in all of that mess?"

"Shall we battle, us two, to see which one of us is hated the more?"

"Only if I get to choose the place and the means of fighting."

"As if I would surrender such a choice?"

"All right you two! As much as the prospect is starting to sound more entertaining, I must take this matter very seriously. It may be that this attack came from elsewhere. Once we have words with Antivan's Govt. I'm sure more of this will become clearer. I only hope we do not have to draw swords over it all."

"I will do what must be done to keep the peace here in Fereldon. Thanks to Beatrice's shameful display, nobles will be watching me closely to see how all of this plays out. Granted, our Heroine of Fereldon made a good show of herself. Good that you did since whomever plotted this foolish attack against you, in a place bound to attract so much attention and at a time that many of our high nobles were conveniently bound to be gathered up in the same place? This only assures that news of the event has definitely been traveling far and wide all around Fereldon by now. Soon all of Thedas should get wind of it. Especially when it is revealed it was such a personal attack against our own Heroine of Fereldon. It's significance will not go unnoticed I'm sure. Anytime a high noble is tested in this way our allies curiosity cannot help but be triggered."

"Curious to see how we did fight and if there really was much of a struggle."

"It is understandable. We too keep our ears open to any trouble in Orlais or Antiva since they are bordered against our territories.. So even if I wanted to sweep it all under the rug, so to speak, I cannot. For than I will be viewed as weak, either in heart or in the mind. I have a bad enough reputation on both accounts. I don't need to feed the story tellers anymore than I have to."

"You made a good point. Such a foolish, foolish woman."

"Well, than, our hands are tied or at least should be until we have word from Antiva. So, I will mull around here under house arrest until my Bann can find his way out to my side. In most instances, I can be a reasonable woman. But I am not made of stone. Neither is Alistair. There is still too much that woman could do or say that would only make matters more difficult for us. Wagging our swords will only be seen as entertainment to the Empress of Orlais. That is until we gather up armies, than, I suspect that they will voice a strong protestation over our actually going to war with Antiva. Not that they care all that much in their regards but that they would not want to see our fair Fereldon grow stronger up against them. So for this reason alone, you must forward our replies to her Majesty's petitions and inform her of her fate until we are prepared to go to trial. Is this too how you feel, my King?"

"It is how it must be for this time at least. I'm sorry Teagan, but she is correct. I feel I can control my anger under most circumstances but I do not want to be taunted right now. Nor does it well for my part to play the ruthless King. Taking into consideration I hold some of the blame for the Queen's discontent I doubt my actions would be seen as civilized."

"No, I suppose not. I have the issue of what is the best way for Emma to be returned to her home in Redcliffe. The Royal Guard being held out here, it was suggested that I have Grey Warden's escort her as far as Denerim."

"That is a possibility. Is that what you advice?"

"I am uneasy with that idea at best."

"They are trustworthy enough. Still what do you wish, Lord Teagan?"

"I much rather she return, at least as far as Denerim with me. Than my own guard at Redcliffe can escort her the rest of the way back. I will need to return soon myself for I have been delayed out here for too long already."

"Than, I suggest, that Emma come out here and stay with me. It shouldn't take you but a day or two to settle things out here. The King must return to the Palace and answer to his Court over this whole matter of business. So let her stay here and you may retrieve her when you are once again fit for travel."

"I see you have already plotted this all out? Between you and the Bann, I find myself somewhat turned around as to whom is planning out for whom."

"That my friend is merely the actions of two people who have much to manage themselves on any given day in our lives. It is not so difficult as I am sure you have also found this point out."

"Nothing lately has been so routine as it were. Very well than. I'm afraid though as much as you wish to tarry along even further out here, your Majesty, it is your duty to address the people of Amaranthine as to the details of what really happened last night. They will have many questions as well regarding Lady Gilmore. It will not look well for her to not make an appearance also. However I feel this convalescence cannot be ignored. At least, if you show up and without the Lady, it will make a good show of your independence from her."

"As opposed to my slavishly being pinned to our hero's skirt hems?"

"It does give off a rather odd appearance."

"Especially with her husband not being about and all…"

"Always I must play the puppet master, eh? Oh, Tara, sometimes.. abdicating the throne seems so sensible to me."

"That is until you see Fergus and his swashbuckling ways. I don't see you so eager to serve under him."

"No, but than I would leave it all to your care. Because of the importance you have gained within our Kingdom, your popularity outshines that of even the Teryn, himself."

"But I would not wish for that to happen for me. Nor do I think it is a wise choice no matter how much I love the people of Fereldon. You really are the best choice for this task. I only wish I could be with you when you must meet up with the townsfolk today. Some may see my absence as a sign of a coward."

"By the Maker! I'm not going to stand you up there as a ready target for assassins."

"Well, I assure you, I will not just stand there and let someone hit me. That is what the royal guard stands up for."

"That may as well be but no. I won't allow it. At least not until I know all is well with you. If my word is not good enough, than let them moan and suffer the terrors in their own minds. I will not be the blame for it. Nor will I put you at risk to appease these peasants fears."

"As you wish than. At least I will have Lady Loche to listen to my ranting. Rory will tire of it soon enough. Especially if he feels he must return to our home without me."

"He told me that will not happen. But the doctor will return and then we will follow his good advice."

"I must prepare myself to ride out. The people of Amaranthine deserve to be appeased. Humph…"

"What is it, Alistair?"

"Oh, I was just thinking how glorious it might have been to present you out there, triumphant, once more over the tyranny of our enemies. Maybe it is because you are a woman and the looks on those men's faces. Some envy you and some well, mildly impressed that you can accomplish such a thing."

"While others still dismiss me. Oh, I hear it all! I can see you are an ardent fan of my achievements still. Let it not distract you too much my Lord. You know full well we do what must be done."

"So it is! None of us really enjoys it but…perhaps I am mistaken here? You two take such pride in your, … fighting."

"It is more like a practice session or the thrill of a challenge is it not? I mean after all we have been though. Listen to me? I sound more and more like Fergus everyday! How chilling. Still it cannot be helped can it be? Surely I was not going to sit around waiting for my good knight to rescue me from the horror of a fierce fight? The damsel in distress! Just the thought of having to play such a role.."

"But sometimes you must step aside, Tara. This duty you have taken on, it must take precedence over everything else."

"I can't help myself though, Teagan. Forever I will be haunted by the fate of my parents, our people, in the massacre of Highever Castle. To be so vulnerable to such cruelty? One wrong move and my fate would be…oh, I don't even want to imagine any of it! I hope you can understand. If I do not fight, I may not win or survive once the advantage is lost. I may not have been able to fight so many attackers all at once if all of Zeveran's allies were lost."

"You are right. The outcome could have been a massacre. What they might have done to you? No, I'm sorry. I think we both understand that you did what must have been done. I will make sure to share your feelings with that of our people. I'm sure they will understand once they know most of the details."

"Do you plan on mentioning the Queen's arrest than?"

"I will not bring it up but I doubt there are few by now that are not aware of her situation. Since we have no easy answers there really won't be much to say. Later than we will see. For the safety though of Fereldon it was my duty to act according to our laws. The people will understand."

"It will shine a light on her and rouse many to expect a swift form of justice."

"I understand and they will find it as soon as we hear from Antiva. So don't let me stop you from getting ready to leave. I'm sure Roland has been nothing but trouble since you left him at the Keep."

"I put Commander Mikolos in charge of babysitting the unhappy Bann and I think I threatened him enough to keep him there for at least as long as it will take us to return and offer him some more answers. It might help too if you would jot down a note for your husband in reply. At least that way he will know you are not being held here unreasonably."

"Very well. I know rattling my cage isn't going to change either of your minds. So I will sit here and mind my place until you return once more. I'm so hungry right now so do whatever the two of you will like. I'm going to eat some breakfast." Tara announced feeling saddened by all that has happened to her and not being able to return with their party. She missed her husband. Even though she hides it well, she also felt like she can breath when he is near her. Right now, she wondered if still she might be stalked by some unknown assailant.

"Here, we should join her as well. I am hungry also and the ride out should be as soon as we are finished eating some."

"Let us go than. No use putting this off. Things will only grow more tedious if we delay too long in addressing the people."

So they all left for the dining hall for some respite and good food to eat.

The castle room was anything but warm and cozy on this cold Winter's morning. Roland Gilmore moved through the room picking up and then methodically attaching each piece of his armor as he had done hundreds of times before. Over, under and through went the various straps that held each piece tight across his waist and arms to secure the armor in place. It was still early in the morning and he really didn't find much sleep last night. Everything in this room reminded him of all the playful times he had spent in here with his wife. Several times he had almost left their room thinking what he really should be doing was searching the coastline to find out where they might be keeping her. However once he would start his walk through the long stretched halls leading through Vigil's Keep he found himself stalled by his friends sage words. He needed to be patient. Give them a day to find their bearings. Tara must be kept in her room while she is recovering so not much he could really do for her except let her rest and heal.

This he could reason with himself but still he felt he needed to be with her. Even more now because of this situation of being barred from seeing her. She must be bored to death he figured to himself. She was always scheming some sort of entertaining way to get and keep his attention. Now how he missed her so. Little things, like the way her hair felt when he rested his head against her shoulder when they laid together. The familiar scent of lavender, which he loved but could only truly enjoy it when he held her tightly against him as they slept. No matter what time of the year it was, she always made him think of spring. She has to be recovering from such a fight he thought feeling troubled by this thought. He would usually tend to her wounds and ease her troubled mind with a song or some silly story from days gone by. How she enjoyed bantering away with him as they recounted some of the funny games they made up together when they were young.

Looking around their room he recognized little gifts he or the children had given to them through the years. A finely engraved, painted and lacquered box sat neatly on her vanity that the children gave to her for one of her birthdays. A locket hung from her mirror frame. One he gave to her not long after Rodney was born he thought lovingly. This prompted him to approach her valued treasures and carefully tug on the locket to see what pictures she kept hidden inside of it out of curiosity. He smiled because she still had a small portrait his father drew of their young son. Facing that one was one of their daughter, Tabitha at just about the same age as Roddy was when it was drawn. Than he pried that picture back to see if she kept that picture that was drawn almost the same time as his son's was and yes, she still kept it, though it was hidden now from simple onlookers. He almost laughed because he wasn't pleased with the expression on his face that his father had drawn for her back than. He really had to have something different drawn if she insists on carrying any picture of him at all. Rarely did Tara ever take this necklace off except for special occasions he thought back to himself. On the strangest of whims, he snapped closed her locket and than slipped it over his head. Carefully tucking it under his tunic to hide is from prying eyes. He just had to have something more of her close to him right now. Always he had a handkerchief on him that she embroidered their initials onto it with daintily knitted ruffles edging it. Sometimes he would garner a wry remark about it and he would tell them it was a memento from a woman's garment he was quite fond of. That always made people laugh. The funny thing was is that there was some truth in that statement after all.

It was very late one night when Tara had risen from her sleep because Beowulf was snarling over something he heard and probably smelt that didn't please him. She told him that as soon as her feet hit the floor, her dog was up and moved to nudge her towards the door. Half asleep still, she walked forward and opened her bedroom door to see what had the dog so disturbed.

As soon as she peaked out from behind the door she told him Beowulf had pushed his way past her and started to bolt to the main entrance to their bedroom quarters. Scratching at that door prompted Rory to open the outside door to see what had her dog in such a temper. No sooner had Rory opened that door than out pushed Beowulf who immediately started to growl and than snap at him quite viciously until he backed away far enough from that door to keep quite a distance.

"Lady Cousland, is that you there?" Rory had called out believing with Beowulf out and his guarded stance, she can't be too far behind him.

"Yes, it is I. Is Beowulf out there with you?"

"You might say that. At the moment he seems in quite a foul mood. Do you happen to know the reason why perhaps?"

"Why? Oh! No, he woke me up and pushed me to the door. Here, boy! What's the matter? Are you trying to tell me something?" Tara had left the hallway and was now kneeled down to keep her dog's full attention. He yelped and than took off in a rush of adrenalin down through the long corridor.

"Oh, no! Beowulf! You come back here right now!" She yelled out suddenly in a panic as he started to disappear around the far corner.

"There he goes!"

"Oh! Why doesn't he just listen to me? Sometimes he is so obedient while others,… I just don't understand him. At all!"

"Be that as it may, Lady Tara, I am sure at such a pace he is sure to knock over a few guards just trying to do their duty this night. I'm afraid you are going to have to go and find out what has him so spooked."

"No doubt." She started down the hall only to be stopped rather abruptly as Ser Gilmore took her slender arm tightly into his hand to hold her back.

"Rory, what are you doing? If he ends up in the kitchen there will be no end to Nan's complaining."

"Yes, don't I know it. But…well, …look at you?"

"Look at me? What is wrong with you? Beowulf didn't knock you on your head when he forced his way through the door did he?"

"No but I could ask the same of you, my dear."

"My..what? Where is the other guard who stands watch here at night, might I ask?"

"He'll be back. I wish he wasn't dodging so much because than I could send him to go chase that dog of yours."

"He's a mabari not a dog. I can get him myself, if you would just let me go. Now isn't the time for us to…well…be..talking like this."

"As much as I don't mind you dressed like this, a gentleman would remind you that you are not wearing a dressing gown and your appearance will cause a much greater stir from Nan than even your mabari getting into the larder."

"My? Stop staring at me like that! I'm …oh look at me!"

"I was and have been but now I feel it best you remedy this situation…ahem… before you wake your brother or Maker, any of your parents see you out like this."

"You're right. Of course you could have said that in the very beginning."

"I could have but it wasn't like you would let me have my say. Now.." he paused to look around to see if anyone was roaming through the halls this late at night before he reached out to pull on her other arm to steal away a guilty kiss from her."

"What! Rory, that was very sneaky of you."

"I know. Now run along before we get caught. I must tell you though, you look absolutely beautiful this way. I just might have to find some worthy reward for Beowulf for bringing you out this evening in such a nightdress."

"I see. Do you like it? I'm rather fond of this one myself but really it's only a nightdress."

"I like it. And I am admiring all of you wearing it now more than I properly should be right now. So go before you get us both into more trouble. Now!"

"You're just nervous seeing me this way aren't you!" She teased him not thinking at all how tempting she looked to him in her young innocence. She was enjoying his attention which wasn't something she could command this easily under most circumstances. "You look at me as if you have never seen a young woman dressed this way before."

"Stop it. Maker please! Of course I have seen women before. Not so many as you are flaunting yourself in front of me right now."

"I'm not flaunting anything. Nor am I so different than any other women."

"I beg to differ with such an assessment. Not all young women can hold a man's attention much like you must do for many men."

"Are you trying to tell me that you actually desire me? Above all others?'

"You know my heart, Tara. As well as my station. Even I can be weakened by such temptation."

"You? The steady Ser Gilmore? Can any woman trip you up in such a way? I don't believe it is true."

"More like you would like to be the woman who does, is that not so?"

"What a bold question to ask a lady. Modesty would think otherwise."

"I agree. However at the present moment, you are failing sadly in preserving your own under our present circumstances. With the glowing candle lights surrounding these darkened halls, the illumination is breathtaking. Even a man such as I, cannot help but be mesmerized by such beauty set before him."

"You are either being too bold or merely dishonest."

"Which would you have than my Lady?"

"Very good. It is never easy to trip you up, Rory."

"I'm well trained. Already I have however been more honest with you than is prudent under these conditions. I'd go after your mabari myself but we aren't allowed to leave our post abandoned here. As much as you might enjoy teasing me I am not so sure you want Ser Snyder to see you this way, do you?"

"Oh, he is on watch here now? Do you think he will give me his honest opinion perhaps? I thought he was moved to the Eastern Gate."

"Not tonight. I'm not sure I would welcome any opinion on this matter exclusively from any other man. But if you insist? Do you hear that? That must be his footsteps I hear approaching around the corner."

"No, no, I was just …"

"Being obnoxious? I see no gain on your part in trying to make me jealous? Unless you want me to start to regret my own confession here earlier." He asked her squinting his eyes back at her distrustfully.

"Oh no! Here!" She quickly pecks him on the cheek to prove her sincerity spontaneously.

"Fair enough. I forgive you. But here now, get behind me and slowly make your way back to better fit yourself into something you can go chase your dog in."

"He's a mabari, not just a dog! I can't believe you keep saying that!"

"Get a move on soldier if you don't want me to report this naughty behavior of yours to the Teyrn."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I? He's must be getting closer, Tara, better run now."

"Oh! Father should move you both!"

"Don't say things you don't mean."

"Oh, I mean what I say! Say what I mean! Now I am gone!" Away she went back to her room to hurry along, pulling on this garment and that hastily so that she could find out what Beowulf was up to once more.

"What was that all about Gilmore?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard voices. Your voice and what I thought sounded like Lady Cousland's."

"Are you sure?"

"Why are you playing games with me?"

"No reason in particular."

"Just tell me what is going on out here. I know I heard her voice and yours as well."

"Excuse me, please! Ser Gilmore, are you coming with me or not?"

"Where are you going at this late hour my Lady?"

"Her dog is loose again."

"You mean my mabari and he has a name. It's Beowulf."

"Like I was saying, I have to go fetch the mabari it seems."

"Than where are you running off to my Lady Cousland? Let Gilmore fetch him for you here."

"I would but he answers only to two people. Myself and my father. No one else. Not even Ser Gilmore."

"Than why must he accompany you? If what you say is true? I cannot believe you are so afraid of spirits capturing you in the night at your age, now."

"No, of course not. But as you say, due to the hour, my father would insist I have an escort accompany me and by now I am sure Beowulf has found himself all sorts of mischief."

"Than let me go with you. I know I can handle your dog for you."

"You mean Beowulf?"

"It matters not but I have already settled this matter with Ser Gilmore. So please, mind your station least my father be awakened and I am sure he will not be pleased to hear the two of you arguing over such a trivial detail this late in the evening."

"As you say, Milady. What has caused your hound to act out in such a way this night? Do you think he senses some sort of trouble amiss?"

"I really haven't a clue to be honest. But nothing will get solved until I find him. Come along now, Ser Gilmore! I can only hope whatever damage he might have wrought already can be undone before my parents rise this morning." with a tug of his sleeve they were off to find her wayward mabari down the corridor. Once they rounded the nearest corner, she reached out to squeeze his hand before turning back to catch the wry smile across his face.

"You always get what you want don't you?"

"If only that were true. I understand that some things in life we have to work for. I am not afraid of such labors. Hopefully, for my sake at least, neither are you."

"The best rewards in life are the ones you often work the hardest to achieve. I have never shunned hard work. I find that the more effort I put into reaching my goals the greater the reward don't you?"

"I do indeed. It is too easy to take for granted those things that I come by with little effort. But of course, I realize compared to many, I do lead a charmed life."

"True but I respect that your parents at least appreciate the value of hard work. Though I know they do not expect as much from you as they do the rest of us. I at least can see that has not stopped you from setting high goals for yourself. I can also see how hard you work in order to achieve them."

"I didn't notice that you were quite so observant, Ser Gilmore. I'm rather impressed."

"Though I will admit, I am hardly the reason why you work so hard to prove your own worth. If anyone here can claim to understand your reasoning for such acts, it would be me though. Perhaps your brother? Not that he would acknowledge how important it is to you or how much you have accomplished for yourself so far. I myself have been a witness to it and cannot deny this is true."

"And you do not object to my training than? It is hardly the pursuit of a lady bound for the royal court."

"That is entirely a matter of opinion, Milady! I know full well the behavior of such men. Even I myself would not venture to such a place without the proper defenses."

"Well said! But you do not object?"

"As I stated, I understand why you feel the need to compete in this way. I know, you are no less a lady because of this. After tonight's event, I would be even further hard pressed to deny that despite how hard you push yourself with your training, you are even …fishing for more flattery from me aren't you?"

"Am I?"

"You are a terrible tease, Tara. Be careful."

"That is Lady Cousland to you, Ser Gilmore!"

"As you wish, my Lady Cousland. I must admit that you are advancing steadily with your training. Your ability though to take a bite back might need a little more practice."

"I think not! If it was empty flattery I was seeking, I would have asked Ser Snyder to accompany me instead."

"Yes, because his words hold so much more sincerity than my own."

"At least as much wouldn't you say? Am I burdening you needlessly by asking you to accompany me now? I could see how eager you were to keep standing so rigidly, holding up that wall back behind us."

"If I didn't it might fall down right before your very eyes. Not that you would find your modesty so compromised if it had."

"No, at least not in your presence I can attest to at least."

"I am but a man."

"Who finds it very difficult to hide his real feelings. I am trying to decide if that is a blessing or a curse just yet?"

"We have known one another for a very long time. If you question my honesty so much and feel the need to test me like this, why do you put up with it this much? I am curious enough to ask?"

"Oh, you know why. I don't have to explain my reasons to you."

"Maybe not. I was just curious to see how you would answer my question none the less."

"I cannot be honest with you, can I? If I am you will just accuse me of teasing you and acting immature. I need only visit with my brother if I have the vital need to be so insulted needlessly."

"I am not your brother though. True, we do hold certain behaviors in common. We might even share some of the same interests. Though not for the same reasons I assure you."

"Such assurances in this life mean very little. Especially when such words come to me so often more like demands for my cooperation. Having little to do with what I want for myself or at least wished for myself, when wishing still seemed like something I was at liberty to do."

"I understand. Do you find it harder to resist the demands being put upon you now? Is that why you are training so much harder than before? Do you really believe you can use these skills to fight off such things as fate?"

"It depends on what fate really means doesn't it? Is fate what is to be or is it what is to be forced upon me? Is it really so random or set forth or is it really the divine of one's own parents? Is it true, that my own fate was set upon my birthing? If that is so than why is all of it so hard for me to accept as being the only truth?"

"That is a very serious question. What do you believe?"

"I'm not sure if it is what I want to believe verses what is? How can I know this? Where do I go to learn these things? I know not."

"Some would say your own heart should govern these choices."

"And was it in your heart, to serve here at Highever? I don't seem to recall those feelings of confidence in your early days when you were here?"

"No, they were not. Now though I couldn't wish for anything greater in life. Except that the fate of my mother was not so absolute for her."

"As would I as well. But I cannot hope that it was her wish either to leave you like that either. So we are back to fate being something beyond anyone else's control, right?"

"It does seem that way to me? I don't think that we are always meant to understand why fate is what it is in the actual moment all of the time. Sometimes it seems so absolute in the moment doesn't it? Beyond any of our doubts. Even when others might doubt this is true, we ourselves do not find any reason to question its' occurrence in our own life. So, though as you say, I did not see that coming to Highever to serve was the best choice for me back than, I can see it was the only right choice for me. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, it does. Maybe, fate only speaks directly to us. To our own hearts but fails to inform those around us? Even those who swear they love us dearly and are only looking out for our good."

"That seems to be the case in some instances I think?"

"It isn't a very frugal manner to behave in however. I do not appreciate all of this conflict I seem to be up against. I mean within my own family at least? Our fate, is so important to us. If we do not face it, dire consequences just seem to be surrounding our lives. So much, unhappiness, at least that is my fear."

"So do you trust in fate or the actions of those who may not be privy to such dealings in your own life that is."

"It is a serious problem for me right now. Most of all, I fear what I will do, if my hand is forced to deny my own fate and is put into the hands of someone I care not for or would not want to see with so much control over my life."

"Is all of this worrying so important right now at least?"

"I'm terrified of it, Rory. Every time I must face my parents, I am in fear that they will announce that my own fate has been sealed and I just want to die. How can I feel this way, every day now? It is getting harder to even bear any longer."

"I see. Is this why you are pushing me so much now, to pay you compliments?"

"What? Oh, I don't' know? I don't know who to trust or what words are even trustworthy. Do I even have a right to think for myself?"

"I don't see how you can help yourself? I have always known you to speak your mind. Are you still mad at me? Can I call you anything else besides by your title now?"

"It doesn't really matter."

"It does matter to me, Tara. I find it easier to be honest with you when I do. You know I must walk a very fine line when it comes to saying anything about you. And about us? Even moreso. I won't play the fool for you. At least most of the time anyways. I also understand that I am the reason you are suffering so much right now. I do see, I owe you more of an explanation or is it more of an honest confession? This isn't really the right time for this conversation. Just know that as soon as I feel it is safer for us to talk more on this we will, I promise you. Besides, judging from the commotion I can see up ahead, Beowulf can't be too far ahead of us now."

"Than I have no other choice but to hold you to those words. Please don't disappoint me. The pressure really is more than I can bear right now. I swear if mother doesn't desist I will throw myself over some rocky cliffs, hopefully never to be found!"

"Please don't do that. If only because your body would surely wash up to shore and defeat your intentions. I know I couldn't stand to lose you. I work hard because I have pledged my life to keep all of your family safe from harm and do not take that vow lightly. Nor do I any other vows as well. It appears the path ahead leaves us at a crossing. I'll veer to our left if you will take the forward one."

"I will because I think more than hunger is at foot here but maybe your instincts are correct?"

"We will have to see than, won't we?"

"So we shall!" Tara laughed at his response than turning forward to seek out Beowulf by following the path of his destruction left in his wake.

Rory smiled. How old were they then? It was so long ago and she did look so lovely he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. It was barely a kiss now that he thought about it. Hardly anything remarkable. No wonder she was so difficult. She just wanted more attention and must have picked up that she was making him feel uncomfortable. How she loved to challenge him on every turn. It was much sweeter though when they had met up intentionally of course. It was about a year later when she presented him with the handkerchief waiting to see if he recognized anything special about it before reminding him of that encounter late at night. It was sweet and now he had to suppose that his kiss made enough of an impression on her to prompt her to give him this to remember her by.

He folded up the handkerchief neatly before tucking it under his chest plate and secured it better under the pressure of the waist belt that helped to hold it in its' safe place. With this thought he decided to get some breakfast before making any further plans on how he was going to find his wife later on this morning.

There was a knock on his door and than the sound of his door handle being turned to open up his bedroom door as in walked Fredrick to see how his master was doing so far.

"My Lord? How are you this fine day? Can I get you anything or help you finish up in here?"

"No, I'm fine. I was just getting ready to leave now. Come along and we can get some breakfast."

"Right along with you. Just let me pick this up some. Tidy things up a little bit. There! I'll finish the rest while you are busy with your other chores."

"That's fine Fredrick. I was just thinking that today, if they still deny me access to my wife, we will ride out and go and seek her out."

"As you wish but first, let us see if Lord Guerrin will return this morning. Best we give him a chance to put things right before we go out on our own. Then we will at least give the appearance of cooperation, even if it turns out they insist on being unreasonable in the situation."

"That was my thought as well. But I won't wait all afternoon for him. The longer I have to go without answers and seeing her for myself the more tempted I am to confront that treacherous Queen on my own."

"I understand your feelings. I also know your time at Highever gave you some opportunities to resort to such practices I'm sure. I do feel that in this case, you are wise to stay in the background. I know how you feel about these things. You do not want your anger over this encounter to turn you into the person you, yourself. were troubled over for many years."

"So you are afraid that I will snap and go overboard do you? With a woman no less?"

"In situations such as these, does it really matter if it is male or female? Only that you suspect her of a most heinous crime and for her to resist will only prolog the punishment? It's when they grow stubborn, believing it is some false sense of chivalry when truly it is just more foolishness on their own part as it were."

"Yes, we are in agreement over that much. I was just thinking, had I ever punished a woman for such deeds in my past? I think I would remember it if I did. No, nothing comes to mind but as you say, I will do what I must to get the answers that I seek."

"Let's focus on eating our breakfast. Maybe get in some training after that. I will see to our horses. Make sure everything is ready in case we must be back on the road once more."

"That will do. I'll consider some sparring but now, I'm not really in the right place to really practice much. I might find it difficult to focus…"

"Yes, I see what might be bothering you. Not many men here who can fight on your level can they now?"

"No and of course I don't want to hurt anyone accidentally. I don't know if I can get past these feelings in my head."

"Maybe because they are more in your heart milord. Use your own discretion than. It would serve you no good to hurt a fellow opponent unnecessarily. I'm just concerned that if you take matters into your own hands it will just unbalance the situation even more. Besides, what can you do for your wife when she is trying to recuperate?"

"Ha, ha, oh, I am very good at helping her through trying times in the past."

"I suppose so. But…don't you really think, considering her other company, it will just be more of a challenge for you both?"

"Fredrick, I'm her husband. First I have a right to see her and it's my duty to take care of her. And yes, I need to take her away from all of this."

"I do understand but not eating will not makes things better."

"No but it is hard to digest your food when your stomach is upset by your present feelings. I won't believe she is safe until we are together. I find it hard to think of anything else. We both have a lot on our minds right now and there are few people we really can share what is really troubling ourselves right now."

"I understand. As much as I know, you would have much rather have kept your wife out of this simmering brew…"

"She cannot seem to escape or turn her back on Fereldon as it were. Many are the times I wish, I just would have joined up with the Wardens right away, taken my family to Weisshaupt, away from all of this."

"I don't feel you felt you had that option really, Bann. With a child on the way and your father's estate in the Bannorn? Things being so unsettled at Highever Castle?"

"I know. It's not like we profited either directly from the war. Only from it's final outcome. I doubt we could expect any support from her brother, had we abandoned him completely to what needed to be done at Highever as well."

"You are now a man much divided I can tell. Your time at Highever, it did much to change your outlook on things I can see."

"Really though, Fredrick. I left the Bannorn as merely a child. I suppose my letters to and from my father helped me at least pretend I had serious ties out there but my reality was at Highever."

"That may be true but even the Arlessa is drawn to your home in the Bannorn. She had a choice did she not? Live out your lives in the Bannorn or her castle in Highever did she not?"

"That's true. Lately and with Tara's ties too strong to Vigil's Keep and Amaranthine, I am not sure where our home truly lies any longer."

"That is understandable. But taking into consideration the positions you both must hold, it is the way of things."

"So it is. I wonder what our children think of all of this? Our traveling around and all?"

"You do not spend a large amount of time in Amaranthine. I feel to them it is like a vacation of sorts wouldn't you?"

"With quite an interesting agenda wouldn't you say? I mean how many parents spend their time away dueling? Swinging swords, knives, shooting bows for relaxation? Hardly your typical childhood is it?"

"No, I dare say not. But wouldn't you say that even the little one finds it entertaining, to be around so many others who actually are allowed to, "put up a fight", even if it is all in jest?"

"She does find it all amusing. I'm afraid even when her temper flares it is comical, at least to me. Her mother is quick to take her aside and lecture her on the reason for good sportsmanship."

"I see you already can see some of yourself in her own actions as well. Yes, it is amusing even though her mother is right to help her learn how to hold herself back."

"She is but Tabby still has a few years to go before she will be any real threat to anyone except for the help and her older brother's patience."

"But he does look out for her and why, he'll even spar with her once in awhile. Though we both know it is best he not give in to her too much."

"No, he already fights too rough for her and because of her temper, I fear she will go after him in some other way if she can't win with him outright."

"Like the time she crumbled cake up and set ants to his bedroom."

"I know! It was hard to punish her for doing so. Just because it was so inspired! Even I was impressed with that stunt. Even though Rodney didn't mean for her to walk into him while he was practicing."

"No but he will have to learn to be more vigilant since often in a serious battle your allies are close at hand."

"Yes, it was something Tara had to really work on as well when she was younger. I got swiped pretty good in practice sometimes because she would get too caught up in just the fighting part."

"I can see where that difficulty can arise at times."

"When you find yourself suddenly surrounded by your enemies, those moves come in very handy but as a team we worked hard to prevent any of our members to become so overwhelmed like that."

"That is comforting to know. It does bring my thoughts to our ladies situation now though doesn't it?"

"That she is being kept somewhere that she can neither leave nor am I to see her? I hope you can understand why I cannot let this arrangement go on much further. If all of this didn't have some underlying concerns, I don't feel either one of us would feel this way but it does. The longer they can keep me away from my wife the more time that they have to try to change her attitude, her feelings, about our own future."

"This I believe is your real concern is it not? I can see that we two are not the only ones who are thinking this way."

"No and I hope because of this, Ulysses will understand why I must leave here. Even if it does put my life more in danger. She isn't his pet. He can't keep her however long he chooses. We have tolerated this much but for the future of Fereldon, not to merely please him or to bow down to his wishes."

"Here, you must eat what you can. I still feel, if Lord Teagan hasn't arrived just yet, it is for the best that you at least try to work out some of this anger you are not hiding very well against the King. Though Wardens swear allegiance to the King, I realize, with such a variety of people here from various backgrounds. Some will understand your personal feelings while others, may find them to be, well, overstated, some."

"Those whose minds are soft and wills are wanting you mean."

"To you and even at your social level, that may be so but to those whose upbringing was to swear loyalty to the King?"

"I know, I know, I was once there myself."

"And my loyalty to you and your family is unquestionable. I know you serve the King in all things but it is harder since you know the man behind the crown better than most do."

"It still doesn't exclude me from an oath of loyalty or feigned worshiping these days."

"Just take my words to heart. Have you considered just returning to the Bannorn on your own? You must be seriously concerned about the safety of your own children."

"I am but without their mother by my side, they will not cease their worrying until I bring her home with us. I couldn't even get them to stay in their own beds, so great was their need to believe at least one of us will be there with them in the morning."

"It has been a very hard and long month for them both. Never have you both been away from them for this long. Even Rodney still shows signs of the little boy he really is despite how mature he wants all the rest of us to believe."

"That is good to hear. Just that he misses us. Not that he feels already ready to run my estate."

"I think he has a few more years before he is ready for such responsibility."

"He is merely practicing. Playing a part. We as adults do not always see that it is important if we want him to feel comfortable in the shoes he will one day be wearing. I knew the day would come that I would too be the Captain of the Guards. At times I just couldn't wait to don such a mantle."

"It is an honor to be sure but the one you wear now is much more important as our Bann."

"In the Bannorn, it is. Even here I am merely a Sergeant. And really, I never become a Captain at Highever. I feared it would never become a reality either, no matter how important I was to Fergus' army."

"I know and so you looked to the Grey Wardens. It was an honorable thing to do. Though it grieved your father greatly whenever you brought it up."

"At the time, I never felt so far away from anything that was similar to my past. I was a soldier. Not a farmer. I couldn't even bear the thought of a spouse or a family back then. Without such things what ties did I really have to the Bannorn? I just felt it was best that father find some other worthy family to pass on Hunter Fell to. All of you did the best you could of keeping things up and running. I just felt that I had failed everyone at that point. I needed a change but one that I myself felt was worthy of all that I had accomplished thus far."

"I know. Your father, he tried to understand this. Had he not lost so much already in his lifetime. It would have been easier for him to take on. He worked for those in the Bannorn who looked to him for a safe, hopefully, happy life. For your sake, I found it best not to bring up the situation very much."

"I understand. The children do enjoy trying to keep him entertained. You know why I feel this way. The whole situation Tara has gotten herself into. Instead of buying her more freedom I feel it has bound her even tighter to the throne than ever."

"How can it not? It was a risky proposition to begin with. If it actually takes hold, your fantasies of leaving Fereldon behind will forever be just that. Our Lady is a devout mother and I cannot see her giving over any of her offspring so completely."

"Neither can I. Maybe I had some hope, that Beatrice might take to the child, being that of her husbands as well but now? That idea is completely crushed."

"Do you think it would have made much of a difference? I mean in how Lady Tara would govern it's upbringing?"

"It might have? Traveling and maintaining our two children is a challenge. To have to start all over once more with a babe? We will manage but it will still be hard. Especially on her. She is a good mother but also feels quite tethered to her duties here just as much. Juggling the two, especially when a child is but a babe, is very difficult."

"So I can see. I am not so worried though seeing how it was but only a year ago the two of you almost became parents once more. She did not seem so burdened by such an idea was she not?"

"No, that's true. She's rather romantic about things like children. So could it be my own pride interfering here with my emotions? If she succeeds this time in the wake of losing yet again one of our own?"

"Maybe some jealousy is involved, perhaps? But you have two fine children who challenge you both quite regularly. Each of them is strong willed and already fighting to prove their own independence from their caretakers."

"That is true. Rodney does seem motivated to improve his mind as much as his talents as a future knight. He just doesn't seem so sure his tutors understand that he means to learn it all at once. Never mind if it is all written and legible."

"He will learn the importance of this in time I'm sure."

"Ha, ha, when the girls start to complain about his handwriting that is."

"Females do have some influence over what is deemed important to a lad, that's true."

"Than he should make more of an effort to please his own mother. He's eight. Best girls still remain his antagonist than his equal just yet. For his mother's sake at least."

"I'm sure he understand this, as well as the creeds we all live by."

"Our creeds…hopefully, this last choice will not lead our own children to faultier in those areas of their lives."

"It is best that you bring your wife home than to her children. I see this delay will only conjure up more questions from your son about her absence. Than if there are to be other children, his curiosity will be more acute than ever."

"Than my choices, to be here, were not all for just my selfish need to keep what is mine together."

"I think you already knew this to be true."

"I did. Here now. We are settled at least on the days events. I am hungrier than I thought."

"Even without the taint, that was often the case."

"So true! But I have always worked out hard so if I am to keep up my strength I must also eat well."

"That sounds much better."

"The Blight was terrible though. I did lose some weight back during those dark times. The townsfolk were as generous as they could afford to be with us. I often found myself warning our hosts that it was their duty not to splurge too much on our visit. It was understandable that when we left, they would still be left to struggle with their own meager supplies until the battle was finally won."

"We were protected from much of that my Bann. Financially we were challenged because we would not sell our goods for more than people could afford to pay. But our trade routes were often hampered by those who took to the roads when their villages were said to be laid to waste."

"It was a trying time. I am proud though that rather than squeeze what he could out of the peasants, my father was a fair businessman. I try also to do the same. Within reason. Those whose means are plenty can easily make up for those whose fortunes are of little means."

"Quite right. Hunter Fell has grown so much since your return and the townspeople are very grateful for that I am told constantly."

"I must give my wife though her due credit. We have many prosperous accounts merely on her reputation alone. Sovereigns have come to us generously as rewards for her good service to the realm and even her brother is generous to her on holidays and birthdays."

"Still, she has done her fair share to bring Highever back to it's previous glory has she not?"

"She has and makes sure her brother doesn't forget that. Merely because we both understand the responsibility our two children will have to face once they are grown. We do not want to leave them as paupers or to have to play games with fellow nobles because they lack the means to do their own work."

"No, I really can't even imagine how different their lives will be compared to your own. Than again never would I have imagined your life to be as it is now when you were but a mere child either."

"Nor could I but I had all of these dreams in my head! The more I traveled the greater those thoughts grew as well! Ah, but now I know what my wife and my family needs is a few months of just simple peace. Some time to enjoy the riches a family bring to us."

"I know you are right. But we must do what the doctor thinks is best for her. So even if it might mean that we take up temporary residence in some musty old castle, we will abide by his instructions will we not?"

"Aye, we will. Hopefully there will be good game about. Some trees needing to be chopped down. I don't think I can keep my good nature for too long if I am being plagued too much with the good King's hospitality."

"I will than hope for the best. Maker help us to be wise, if none of those things come to pass."

"Do your best than Fredrick. I will do what I must as well."

He finally finished as he reached a group of fellow Wardens who were standing around waiting for their meals to finally be prepared for their breakfast.

"Oh, ho! What is this I see? Is that you, Sgt. Gilmore, right before my very eyes?"

"Surely the man must be sleepwalking!"

"What? He has no woman to hold him down so he is up to greet us all this fine morning than!"

"I'll say! If he is in need of more distractions well than I will volunteer for such a task!"

"How brave she is with the Warden Commander being absent here."

"Best not get too brave, deary. She'll have you scrubbing floors and elbow deep in washerwomen's work if she heard you say such things. Even by rumor, she will."

"Oh, I'm just teasing! He's a good sport isn't he?"

"I try to be. I also never forget who my wife is. I still find her company most appealing. I feel much better knowing you were focusing your attention somewhere else in that matter. Pay attention when I tell you to do something, otherwise, if you value your own. A fair warning." Roland told the young woman who gushed in embarrassment bright red.

"I'm sorry for all of that. Early morning and all."

"That's good to hear. My wife'"

"He did hurt Ser Holland quite badly. Even with him being a Grey Warden and all. It was not such a pretty site in the end. And all of those people looking on at him."

"I know! At least hardly anyone of his own people out there. If any at all to be so embarrassed by."

"Still he has to march among the locals, as we all do when duty deems it to be so."

"That's right."

"Let me also assure you that my wife, very rarely does she ever exhibit here how skilled she really is. Pity actually, that none of you got to see her on the road in that fight. Except for what bruises I'm sure she must have sustained, her attackers I hear, didn't have a chance."

"So we heard. And they were Crows they say. Not just some riff raff trying to steal those gems she was wearing. I mean did you see them?"

"No, I was on watch elsewhere but still people enjoy talking so much about them. Course if you walk around with gems worth the price of a kingdom, you are sure to attract dogs along the way."

"It was Crows I'm telling you not the dogs of Amaranthine. They won't bother us out here for petty cash. Maybe a heist here or there but there has to be a reason for them to bother with us. They get their money from their bribes and business arrangements. Hardly common thieves anyways."

"I see you wrote the book on them now didn't you?"

"I read enough and socialize as it were. Not too difficult if you have the right company, that's all."

"No not at all. Just try to think twice before flirting with the wrong men or women as well around here. Even I get annoyed with women who seem to forget I am married. Happily."

"As you say, Sergeant." Kelly only half heartedly agreed with him to move him along on his way.

"You know, Meara, how come her ladyship isn't here? I mean with the Bann? Do you know where she went last night? You were there, didn't she leave here with the King and his party."

"She did. I saw her out myself. Also, well, the whole way the King has been acting while the Arlessa was here this time."

"I know. Do you think the Bann knows this as well?"

"I don't know what he knows actually."

"Well I know, if that was my husband, I wouldn't be paying too much attention to the King. We all know how the Bann gets when the Warden Commander is with him."

"We do and it's really none of our affairs is it now?"

"Suit yourself than! We are all Grey Wardens here. We have a chain of command, as all orders do but we are all equals as to the tasks laid before us. In a Blight, there is no lesser Grey Warden any of us here, even you, may be faced with the task of having to fight with an archdemon."

"Thank Andraste's great wisdom so far that job hasn't been laid before me. Chances are we won't be facing that demon in our own lifetimes."

"I know but then in the past, darkspawn didn't talk either I am told. The Keep here had a bad time of it when some darkspawn made there way here through some old dwarfish tunnels or what not."

"I heard this too. I mean they teach it to us all, don't they? All I'm saying is unless you want to find yourself in a very bad place, best to keep your thoughts about the Bann to yourself and no more foolish outbursts. I hear she doesn't mind making a sport out of any of her rivals."

"I'll watch myself but at least now, if she tires of him and leaves him for the King, he knows I was thinking fondly of him too."

"So does everybody else in here. Well, it's your funeral. Don't say I didn't warn you none. Just trying to help you keep your head. You see, unlike the Bann here, the Arlessa…"

"I know, I know who her brother is. I also know that the King himself fancies her for himself. Those royals, they are well known for their foolish natures when it comes to relationships."

"It is a life I only have a glimmer of understanding I'll admit it frankly. Ah, see here! Food is up best we go and eat now."

Roland, with Fredrick respectfully at his side, finished up his breakfast and dismissed his manservant to carry on with his own chores wandered down to a hall trying to see what was going on out there this tired morning.

"Ah, good to see you so bright and chipper this early in the morning, Gilmore."

"I noticed neither of those two things upon rising today. I'm here for now. What are the men up to this morning."

"Today, we usually focus on swords and shields. On Tuesdays, it's some dueling, Wednesday we switch to archery, really it all depends on your skill level where you really will find yourself on any given day."

"And at my level?"

"Yes, let me see here what I have on my list..oh never mind. Of course we have all heard, oh, I was there! It got very ugly soon enough. That brutal fight you had with Ser Holland."

"Couldn't be avoided I'm afraid. It might help to teach your students some humility. We all have to be courageous in a fight. It is best not to waste it in a fight to the death for merely an exhibition don't you agree?"

"I agree that we haven't so many Grey Wardens to put our lives to the test over some unfortunate encounter. Even over ones own spouse."

"Be that as it may, be thankful it was I and not my wife."

"I've seen the Commander Warden fight. She is not so vicious with an opponent."

"Huh! Then you have not seen her in a fight."

"I have many times as a matter of fact!"

"Against darkspawn?"

"Why no, but a fight is a fight is it not?"

"And do you think that I could not have taken out Ser Holland much sooner than I had?"

"I..well..you have fought before here but not nearly as rough as you did that day."

"Maybe not? It's very rare I have stepped into an arena here with anyone who at least can give me a good challenge. I might have gotten too rough with Holland but than he should not speak so easily to a married man in regards to his wife."

"Yes, that was unfortunate. I don't really understand what got into him? He can be rather vain and the women tend to like him. At least some of them anyways. The Commander, she's an attractive woman I suppose but not to the point of risking one's own life over. Especially since she showed no special attraction his way."

"If she did that would have proven even more unfortunate for him wouldn't you think?"

"I see, well, I was just thinking how favored she is also to the King. I heard from Ser Raynard that he actually had the nerve to inquire to the King about his own attraction to her. Questioning how his chances might be in such affairs even."

"What is it about this place? I am also a friend of the King's. Are there also such rumors going around about the two of us?"

'Uhm…not seriously. They would be more inclined to think such things about Lord Guerrin I suppose? They do travel almost exclusively together you know."

"Oh, well, that much is true but I have traveled well enough with King Theirin to know that rumor cannot be true. At least not in the way you are suggesting it would be. Nor do I dally along with any other woman save my own wife. She keeps me busy enough these days after all."

"Yes, right. How is our Commander fairing? I only heard rumors of a fight in the streets of Amaranthine very late at night."

"She is recovering."

"But you haven't seen her yet? I mean if she may have been injured? They said she had to fight off a cart load of Crows and ..well…is it true she hadn't any armor on. At all?"

"No, but she was dressed of course. I was very much against her risking traveling so late at night when there was sure to be bandits out on the roads."

"Had she traveled early though there would have been more security out there. Not that it seemed she needed any."

"She had a band of assassins traveling along with her. She didn't fight by herself after all."

"That's good to hear but seeing how she took out nearly half of them on her own? She just as well have been. Without armor though, it's a wonder she wasn't badly hurt. Some say that is why we haven't seen her yet. Her injuries must be sore indeed."

"She is a lot more capable than I see you have seen. I told you she is deadly in a serious fight. She's not going to kill fellow Grey Wardens. What would be the point in that?"

"None if you expect this order to succeed."

"I didn't kill the man. Are you always going to bring this fight up? My wife would have dealt him a much more cruel blow than I did. Don't think she didn't ask to fight with him. Nothing offends her more than a lack of respect for her rank here in the Grey Wardens. She worked very hard for that honor. Gave up so much for the people of Fereldon."

"You mean fighting the archdemon? But she won! Still lives but no one really understands how that happened. Did she have to sell her soul in some dark ritual or something? I mean how did she do it?"

"It's a mystery but no, she didn't take part in some cultish ritual. The taint however, is a high price for a noblewoman to have to pay."

"Because of her order in line for the throne you mean?"

"Her importance to it's …, well, she risked not being able to bear children at all. Because of the Blight, our children are…"

"In line for the throne of course. Why wouldn't they be due to her heritage? The Teryn than has his place so what really is the matter?"

"It is not our wish to burden our children any more than we have to. It was a miracle we even became parents at all you see? That was why I put off joining the Grey Wardens for so long."

"I think most of us, at least those of us who are elite rank members, are all aware of this fact on your part. It's just, this lifestyle, for those who are tainted and know they have a limited span of life ahead of them…sometimes they forget themselves. Usually, you have all of your wonderful family here with us and no one would dare, in their right mind, step out of line under those circumstances. This time, seeing the Arlessa without an escort and the King so attentive to her every wish, I'm afraid, some of the Warden's might have taken that as a sign of unrest between the two of you? Either way, Ser Holland reacted as many men would to simply an attractive woman giving them any such attention in the moment."

"She told him she was married. Why, this fool went so far, in my face, to suggest he be her personal escort when I had to be away. Had I no restraint at all, I would have taken him down right than and there."

"I see. How very foolish he has grown. I hope he learned his lesson. I don't think he honestly believed you to be such a fierce opponent."

"Why did he continue though? Was his pride so great? My wife is very lovely but even if I were to be put aside, it would not be for such a man as he is."

"No, not at all. Well, he's not from around here you know. Apparently he has too good of a time out here to concentrate more on our customs as it were. It was a harsh lesson to learn. I am grateful that you made it through the Joining. At least with that we can hopefully, shine up our shields and regain some of our sense of pride once more among the people out here."

"Ha! Tara said something along those lines before our fight. Let it just be said that I proved my place and earned my rank that day shall we? I'll be Captain by next year and than join up with my wife in her regiment."

"How very odd that must be for you. I mean, "joining up with my wife", after all."

"You think that will crush my pride? Should it? Considering Orlais has an Empress and one day even our fair Fereldon might have a queen instead of a king? It could have very well went that way, had my wife made a different choice in the matter."

"That is rather true isn't it? Did she give up the throne for you than, Bann Gilmore? Rather than take up the scepter for herself?"

"Could be? Moreso because it was never her desire to reign unless the need arrived for her to have to do so. I think she would have made a fine queen but I am grateful that instead we have our life in the Bannorn and here with the Grey Wardens."

"We are grateful to have you both now. Considering the troubles we have had with darkspawn in the past. It is a comfort to know some of our own had faced such a monster and defeated it. It is not all left to legends and other myths."

"Like riding on Griffins, eh?"

"Hard to fathom such a thing isn't it?"

"Difficult but not impossible. I'd have loved to have one."

"I can only imagine how difficult they must have been to have to train. As for you, unless you can rouse a Commander to practice there isn't' anyone around here I want you to put onto my injury list at present. Honestly, if I were you, I'd be seeing to my wife. I mean if she is special enough to you to nearly kill a man for merely suggesting he take your place."

"My wife is safe enough for the time being. I'm sure I will see her very soon. I promised Commander Mikolos that I would wait on Lord Teagan before leaving to ride out and see her. Until than I had some time to spare and this is the normal routine of an enlisted Grey Warden is it not? Or are you saying I don't have to answer to you, at all?"

"My rank demands that you do but you are new and in my book trouble. Until I am convinced I can trust you to not sever any of my trainees I will retain the right to pick and choose who you are allowed to spar with is that understood?"

"As you wish. Than I will run along and see what the Commander is up to. Captain Larson."

"Very well, Sergeant. Be on your way than. I will note that you at least showed up to report to me this morning."

"I appreciate your thoroughness." Roland turned and than walked away from this very odd man. He than left to find Mikolos hoping he would be more entertaining than this man was. Did every damn Warden at Vigil's Keep have to bring up his wife and the King? It was starting to get tiring. He was rather disappointed not to have the opportunity to spar once again. Fredrick was right that he really needed to let it all out. If Alistiar got testy with him right now he would welcome the challenge with gusto. He wanted his wife back and he knew it was past time for them both to return to the Bannorn.

He looked for him at his usual post but found he was not there so he decided to see if Theta might know where he was off to.

Warden - Commander Athena Mikolos was hard at work taking her girls through well practiced maneuvers. She is a stately blond who at 5'11, towered over most women. She was quite strong and often many referred to her as a descendant of the great Amazons from history of old. Be that as it may, she was quite regal, it is true but she was kind. It was amusing how even men were known to look down when approaching her. Soon they learn though that she was intimidating to look upon she was not however some beast ready to grind their bones into ashes, unless given a good reason to have to do so. Her tall stance overshadowed her students while she kept watch over them, judging on their form and techniques. She was standing aside at the moment discussing something with one of her teachers when Roland stepped up into the large training room his own wife used often when she was here in her stead.

"Bann Gilmore! Or really Leit. Gilmore, what brings you over here? I'm afraid it's best you practice your skills with the boys for the time being."

"What fun is that than? You must have at least one or two students whom you can challenge me with."

"That may be but not today."

"Everyone is treating me like an unwelcome Shreik it seems today! I was looking for your husband. He wasn't at his post and I thought I should ask to see if he is still here before combing through this fortress of yours."

"He should be around? He does tell me if has to be sent out anywhere ahead of time so he must be making his rounds. You know, waking up the guards, poking them with a stick, that kind of thing."

"I'm familiar with that duty. Than I will be on my way. Sorry to bother you."

"Wait, Roland, how is Tara? We heard about the fight and that she survived. Are they still keeping the two of you apart?"

"So it seems. I'm trying to kill some time until Teagan returns. Than I will see her, one way or the other."

"Yes, I expected you to say that. Just try to wait until you speak again with Teagan. He is due back here soon and supposedly with the King in hand."

"Not making much progress with Beatrice is he?"

"Apparently not. So he is hoping the King will have a better advantage than he does."

"Humph, that could be interesting. If she says the wrong thing?" Rory made a swooping gesture with his hand, "off with 'er head it will be!"

"Seriously, he would not go that far on a whim will he?"

"Maybe he'll give her a sword and shield? Try to make it look good for the archives?"

"I've read about your, "Rebel Queen". One can only imagine the image our Lady Gilmore would inspire if ever she sat on the throne but this queen is no fighter. Do you really feel he will behave so rashly?"

"Hard to really say in all honesty?"

"But than we both know don't we his feelings for said Lady right?"

"I do know that he took off Loghain's head with my wife's blessing. We both greatly respect her judgment in these matters. He's in a very fragile place right now. I am not sure how wise it would be for him to bring the King into the picture just yet. I haven't seen Tara so I have no real idea how she is really doing. Only that she wishes to be home with our children and that is what I mean to have done as soon as possible. This whole mess between the Queen and the King will have be settled between his council."

"I see, this is far worse than I thought it was than. You know, Ulys insisted you be brought here. Lord Teagan was not so convinced until Ulys told him otherwise. Grey Wardens are in allegiance to the King but we do not sit under him but besides him. Because of this Ulys had the right to insist you be under protection of the Wardens."

"He told me as much. This situation with the Queen, it puts Tara in a very uncomfortable position. We still don't even know if this plot was merely the Queen's jealousy or if it goes closer to Antiva itself. Than again someone else could be pulling all of strings and setting up the Queen for their own purposes?"

"But they sent Crows? Don't you think we should investigate these Crows ourselves?"

"We do have some connections. I wasn't even thinking of this in Denerim. For the right price we might be able to buy the information that we seek."

"I would start there if I were you. Tara had not been feeling very well. I asked that I serve as her body guard but I could not get the King and Lord Teagan to grant me permission to do so. I don't quite understand all that is going here lately. I am grateful that you have returned at least. I'm not sure what the King is plotting but he has done a poor job at hiding his feelings for her. She has not been herself, at least I can tell that since she got here this time. Tara seems to have been …. I'm sorry, this must be very upsetting to you isn't it? I mean all of the rumors. Did you know? I mean at least you must have been told some of …."

"I know what you are trying to say. It's very complicated. Well, maybe not so much that. The situation here in Fereldon is becoming dire, I'm afraid." He spoke this quietly without looking back at her while he spoke.

"We have had such problems in my Country as well. All kingdoms do from time to time. Their time on the road …they seem quite close. Moreso than ever before. That must be hard for you to bear?"

"Yes, I mean they are close friends. Their situations, both being heirs to the Crown, I mean, is part of all of that. Alistair never really knew his parents and Tara had just lost hers, so suddenly. To be forced into the Grey Wardens, not knowing all that it entailed like that? Alistair was the only one to guide her and he was soon grieving the loss of his mentor as well."

"But she was raised, knowing she might one day be forced to rule one day."

"She took her lessons seriously enough? But it never really was put upon her that she would actually be forced to lead an army, let alone a Country in her lifetime. With the successful birthing of Lord Fergus' son, we both really felt her role in life would always be a minor one at best."

"I see ….but much has changed since then. Why ….why did she turn down the throne, Rory? Surely she was the better choice don't you think?"

"Was she? Alistair is the son by the blood of King Maric after all."

"I know of this but he is such a reluctant King. It has been whispered that he would have graciously stepped aside for her."

"Maybe so? She did not protest Arl Eamon's urging that Alistair take the throne. Had she done so, there would be more conflict within the rank and file. Many who would not appreciate a woman leading them. Even one as qualified as she might be."

"It was because of you wasn't it? Why she didn't want to put up in the Palace. Force you to have to constantly face the scrutiny of Teryn's or Arl's eager to take your place in her ranks. Even though she was an heir, such a move would look too much like a rebellion wouldn't it?"

"There were many reason's she didn't step up to the throne. Her brother would have welcomed it. But mostly because he would feel as if she did so for his benefit not so much because he wanted to have to answer to his younger sister. It would have been a difficult life for me to live, no doubt about that, but I would rise to the occasion as it were."

"Of course you would have than what would have become of Alistair?"

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe he would be the Commander of the Grey instead? Or even me for that matter?"

"I doubt that. I just mean for the same reason you were unable to join up before? If she were Queen, that dream would never come to pass. I cannot see her allowing you to join up when your very children will rule over Fereldon after her."

"Let us just say, I am grateful that she did not push that issue at least. Serving as the royal spouse is difficult enough. Not because I do not desire my wife as my partner. That was a blessing I try never to take for granted. In such a place though it would have been even difficult for us to keep peace and harmony in our home."

"Ah, yes, because in the Bannorn, the King does not rule over the Bann's, I mean directly speaking. With your wife serving as the Queen you will not however serve as the King under Fereldon law, is that not correct?"

"It is so and we have enough squabbles over who makes the final choice over some very mundane matters already."

"Having to answer to your wife, the Queen? That would be interesting to watch in play."

"You have a very dry sense of humor than, Lady Athena. I probably would not stand here now as a Grey Warden."

"I was wondering how you managed to win over that battle. Tara was not at her best during that trial at least? Not that I expected that she would be very happy about it."

"True, she is my wife but I have some say in my day to day activities. I don't clear my agenda with her everyday. We discuss the more important decisions but for the most part, we run our own lives. We keep things together between us the best that I can.

It did take some diplomacy but the details, are best kept under wraps for the time being. She knew, in the end, I would not let her leave me for the Deep Roads. Even if my own son must sit himself on the highest throne here in Fereldon, he has his uncle and Lord Teagan to rely on for advice. You see, my father, didn't really have much of a choice. He lost my mother in child birth. Thank the Maker, I have not suffered his same fate so far with my own wife."

"So far as it were."

"Hopefully, as always. My wife will know when her time has come and it will be well enough after our children have reached their adult lives. I cannot live their lives for them. Nor can I bear a life without her. I lost her once. I cannot bear to do so again. Especially knowing her fate. She became a Grey Warden to help save Fereldon from a worse fate. She would have done so, thrown away all of the lucrative opportunities dangled in front of her, to live out her life with me. No matter what the cost. How can any man in his right mind turn away from such a fine woman?"

"There is no shortages of foolish men, I have witnessed in my time. Some would say your joining up with the Warden's at all is one of them."

"Some would but it is my life. I serve the Grey Warden's honorably. Just as my wife and all of you have done so in the past. We are separated by almost nine years, if some terrible crisis befalls our children but it has always been my desire to follow my wife to the Deep Roads. If anything to determine that she not fall prey to any them in some horrible way."

"You mean as a brood mother, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. I don't know how one is chosen? They do all seem to be strong women. Tara would have been tainted for too long to produce any human children by than but what do we know of such creatures? It might be different in the case of women. Already, she has defied most common logic about the taint and it's consequences."

"That is true but it is more than just that isn't it? I mean why you feel you must go with her. In the end."

"It really is nothing so complicated. I love her and cannot imagine my life without her. If there is an afterlife, I want to share that, as we do all things with her by my side."

"Don't you see any good you might do, if you stay here? You could have gone with her, seen it done, and come back to your children, right?"

"Who would already be living their own lives. I would simply sit in the Bannorn and rot. Always with my last memory of my wife being slain by the darkspawn. I cannot kill them all in revenge now can I? I'd end up pathetic. A fool out for every fight I could muster up with. My enemies would leave me to live just out of spite and to punish my life even further since it would be death I longed for the most."

"That is very sad. At least now or soon enough you too will be able to hear the darkspawn. I don't consider that any blessing but it might help you know, when her time is near, so she won't fool you by sneaking away on a mission merely to die."

"I'm not sure the taint is that precise? I mean can you hear your Ulys's thoughts in your own head? I think it only pertains to that of the archdemon or anything of the higher order of things."

"It would be nice to have some type of telepathy. I'm not sure I want to know everything in that man's head anyways. Even though he is my husband."

"No you are probably right. I've just seen my father, practically wither away as his life went on, without my mother. I had my own life to have to live. I am grateful to have had him in my life growing up but he has always been distant from me. For too long, I know, I reminded him of her and what he lost. Every time Tara is with child I find it hard to ignore the fact that it might prove too much for her to have to bear. She didn't even bring me in from the fields until our daughter was born this last time."

"Why is that?"

"I don't seem to handle it very well she tells me. I admit the drama of such a thing is trying to have to endure. I'm not sure though I would have forgiven her if she passed on without me there to at least spend her last moments with me at least?"

"What can you do to her if she was dead? I suppose you two can fight about it in the afterlife. Is any argument worth holding onto that long? I hope not. Does she fear you will put your grief of her passing onto your child? Some men have been known to do such a thing?"

"I hope not. I couldn't do that. I would do my duty to our children but I cannot promise that such a grief, will not be the end of me. I tried to go on without her once, I can't say it was with any success. That was why hearing that the Grey Warden's were recruiting really was my best option. It became my only option left to me at that time in my life."

"I'm sorry that you felt this way but perhaps I understand your feelings somewhat. I could not bear an arranged marriage. I'm not sure which one of us would have gone first. I would have left it all, one way or the other, had Ulysses not saved me from such a fate."

"You didn't know each other very well, I mean before you ran off to be wed."

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Than it wasn't the same for you two as it was for us. How could you marry a man, just to escape another one that is?"

"He seemed good enough at the time? Especially taking in my situation back than."

"But, do you love him? Marrying someone you barely know? I can't imagine it all really."

"Can't you now?"

"No, not really? Do you love him or are you merely grateful that he saved you from an unwanted wedding?"

"And do you believe we have been together all of these years because of gratitude?"

"People have stayed together for many reasons."

"Is that why you are still with her? Gratitude? Or just a force of habit, maybe?"

"That's preposterous! I already admitted I cannot go on living if she is not in my life. Such foolishness …"

"I could say the same about your statement. We are together because we want to be. I suppose I was lucky, that he fell in love with me because it was easy for me to do so with him, after all."

"So it is. We two have been challenged in so many different ways. I just feel it is in my fate that I be a Grey Warden. Now more than ever, she needs me by her side."

"Why now, more than before? Something is amiss but you don't want to tell me about it do you? Even though I too am a Commander of the Grey am I not?"

"You are but not everything in Fereldon revolves around the Grey Warden's now does it?"

"No, it does not. I only hope she will not have to pay with her life, the price for such schemes."

"So do I."

"It is best you take her to the Bannorn before anything else happens to her. I'm sure we are not the only ones who feel it is best to separate her for awhile away from the King. Just for right now."

"Hum, Tara was so sure everything would work out according to plan. I knew better but this is my Country too. I have to think and plan out the best course for our own children. My son, sits too close in line to the throne than is comfortable for me to bear. He's just a child and I don't want to see his life exploited like that. Neither does Tara. I had to stand by and watch all that the teryna put upon her shoulders as she started to grow up. With only two descendants, she had to be reared carefully in case her brother was forced to take on the throne of Fereldon. It was not an easy life but we made the best of things. At least until they forced us to be apart. Little did they know how close they came to losing everything that they stood up for."

"That is all very interesting but what is your point?"

"My point is that she doesn't want to be the Queen of Fereldon."

"I know this. That is why we did what he felt was right. It is why you must take her back to the Bannorn. What chance do you stand if the King stands up and declares her the Queen? Or worse, if he takes care of you to finally get a hold of her?"

"I know, I know, I have to careful. Things look like they went as was to be expected. Trust that if everything works out as we hope it will, Tara will be free of a more cumbersome fate. There is obviously a good reason for not moving her. I only have a notion at this point but they are good ones so I trust that it is for the best that she not travel just yet. I won't though be kept from her because the more time we spend apart the greater the rumors fly right?"

"That there must be something wrong between the two of you?"

"Precisely. I can't believe that Beatrice would jump off a bridge like she did in front of all to see her. It only made her situation worse than it already was."

"The King though was to have no other choice but to put her aside, is that not so? He must have an heir or else?"

"Or else my son sits right behind his uncle. Tara is not yet even a year behind the King and that is only well, a reasonable guess. There is no exact age of when the taint will become too much to bear, only that we will know when our time has come."

"Right, I have that all figured out already. So we know the King was going to have to divorce the Queen and apparently she is not taking this all very well. Such a pity too. The King, he is a good man. I am sure he would not do so in a pitiful way or in an effort to shame her."

"No believe me, we have done everything we possibly could think of to spare her any shame over all of this. It seems he will have to divorce never the less. If he doesn't become a widower first. It is our only chance of his fathering an heir and taking our own son out of the direct line to the throne."

"Is that such a bad thing after all for Fereldon? You are both wise and strong leaders. Could he not be fair also?"

"We hope so but honestly it is a difficult life and we much rather him take up his grandfather's place in Highever. Besides, even though my wife is the Arlessa of Amaranthine it is more ceremonial than actually a fife such as her brother holds onto. I am still a Bann and that leaves our son vulnerable to the many arls who may seek to challenge his right to the throne."

"It may not be so precarious? There are not so many arls to stand up against him are there? If he stood up than the Teryn's daughter will sit at Highever and your daughter in the Bannorn? The Guerrin's are sure to support his claim wouldn't they?"

"In most instances yes. It will depend on Teagan's own family ties. It is understood before Alistair leaves for the Deep Roads, the Arl will be lifted up to be the next teryn in his brother's stead. Even if Maker preserve us all, Eamon is still with us, he will step aside for his brother's right to the office. It is only fair. Conner, he is content as a member of the Tower Mages. It is very likely his royal decree will lift him up to become their next leader when the time comes for that order to change places,

"That will be very interesting than. I do feel lucky that my husband is but a mere teryn's son and the third one at that. It isn't likely it will ever come down to his being called back to serve our own Country but we hold a high enough esteem as honored Grey Wardens. Without any children of our own, that too makes us a less likely target for any of that."

"Do you feel this is wrong of them to judge you like that?"

"Oh no, not at all. Here, we get to be together and we are happy as Grey Wardens. Anywhere else at least I would be shunned more for my not playing the housewife and mother. Here I am content."

"That is how Tara and I feel as well. This is what makes her happy. Here usually we can escape all of that royal drama and just be together and happy. I'm afraid, though I am productive in my work in the Bannorn, I much rather be here training soldiers to fight the darkspawn. I have plenty of help back at home and it is a nice retreat for us. Now I have taken up too much of your time. Your students I'm sure already miss you."

"Hardly. But I'll not let that keep me from my work out here. Just please bring her home soon. She means quite a lot to me you know. Ulys did speak up for me, trying to allow me to at least serve as her escort. I am after all one of her elite guards but he wouldn't allow it. That seemed rather odd did it not?"

"No, Alistair is trying to play the hero. There might be a leak here in the Wardens. We feel if there is one, it probably isn't intentional but he is taking no chances this time."

"Just know that I am at your service whenever you need me. Think of us too when you plan on returning her to the Bannorn. Wardens should escort you there. You haven't any Bannorn military along with you now do you?"

"No, of course not. They are home guarding our children and well we have a whole countryside to think about in the Bannorn."

"Completely understandable. That is why I mentioned it. I'd first check Ulys office. If he still isn't there he's off making rounds. He goes East to West so you might start at the end and work your way forward if you want to catch him out there."

"Thank you for all of your concern. We both appreciate your friendship."

"As do we both." Theta answered back as she looked out to determine the shape that her squads were working in to determine today's progress. Bann Gilmore himself started once more on his pilgrimage to find the elusive Commander somewhere hiding in the Keep.

Back at the castle nestled deep in the woods and resting against a cliff with waves still crashing quite violently against it's shore, Lady Tara laid down restlessly fiddling with a pen in her hand and paper upon a borrowed book for support. Alistair was finishing up his dressing as Ser Raynard assisted him with his traveling armor for his trip back to the Keep.

"So I see you are almost ready to leave. Would that I were going back with you."

"You know that is my wish as well. You will feel better when you have Lady Loche here to keep you company. Who are you trying to write to this time? I see you are not resting up much here."

"I'm not tired. I am also not coming along well with this letter either. I just have to write out instructions for my household since I am to be away for what seems to be yet another week's time. I can't seem to get past this feeling that I should be the one confronting the Queen in regards to all of this? And what of the Crows? Do we not have any means to find out who put out a contract on my life?"

"We'll handle all of that Tara. Right now you should be resting up."

"Right now I should be pulling in some Crows for questioning you mean? The trouble with having a family is I am not at liberty to scourge the Countryside when it is best to be doing that very thing!"

"Ha, ha, no doubt all of Fereldon would be trembling to know you are out to get them! Not that I would allow you to do such a thing. Especially right now of course."

"And I need your permission to find out who is hunting me? Have I no rights of my own in this Country?"

"You still have to answer to me, in most things."

"I am married to a Bann. We work with the King not worship him."

"Only partly so my Lady. Since you, my dear, are also my Arlessa and I need your loyalty if I am to solve all of this mess for you. At this point …" he paused to shoo off Raynard so that he could be alone with Tara while he continued their conversation in private. "at this point I am not going to risk the future heir to my throne. You know this so why must you be so arrogant about this all?"

"If I am being hunted I want to be the hunter. We both know to sit around waiting for someone to strike at us is more dangerous."

"That depends. We have sturdy walls between us. I know everyone in here and I know you are safe with my guards. There is no way that I am going to allow you to travel anywhere by horse. I can't even imagine a time when you didn't complain about a ride in a coach. So why would I risk your return even to Vigil's Keep until I know positively that you are not at risk of losing this child? We did have to work rather hard at making it so did we not?"

"Don't remind me."

"Are you sure you want to forget? Everything? Or should I say, every time we had the chance to be together." He asked her this as he began to wrap a stray curl of hers around his finger when really he was just trying to distract her from his taking in the view of her low cut bodice.

"Alistair I really do need to finish these instruction and Teagan must be waiting on you by now."

"One of the good things about being the King is I can make everyone wait all day if I want to. Write me a letter also so I can keep it somewhere close to remind me that once you cared for me as you should have all along."

"I cannot write such a letter and you know it. Nothing any of us ever writes is so secure, we both know that to be true."

"Granted, with you around that may be so but you do not come to my Palace as much as I would like you to be. I want a letter from my Rose. I am growing quite fond of her you know."

"Good because I am a happily married woman."

"Not many others are so grand a thief as you have proven out to be. But you were the one who chose to steal my heart and now all I ask of you is to write me something nice to remember you by."

"Have I not given you enough of me already, milord?"

"No but it will suffice for right now. Just slip it into my dresser drawer before I return with your husband."

"You are coming back here than, with him? That might be rather awkward don't you think?"

"I haven't decided on that just yet. It depends on what has to be done. I could probably only stay the night and than I will have to meet up with your brother at Highever. Than off I go to the merry old land of Antiva!"

"No, that doesn't sound wise at all, Alistair. Fergus can handle himself. Let Teagan travel with him in your stead. If someone was plotting against royals you would be just as much of a target as I would be, right?"

"I suppose."

"Why not go back to the Palace and shake up our connections with the Crows over there? We helped them out and they have nothing to lose by helping us. Unless of course they want a civil war. That can't go well for their business however. So at least try that before you run off to behead the Queen."

"I have reason enough for that task. I thought you were looking forward to that honor."

"Shall we draw straws than? I'm game if you are?"

"No, you know it is best we wait on that."

"But what if they want to negotiate to get her back? Can we do such a thing now after all that passed already?"

"If she had no involvement in any of this part. I am ready to make a deal."

"You would. I am not so generous right at this moment."

"Are you always so blood thirsty when you are unconvinced like this?"

"Only when I am hungry and someone stands between me and my food."

"So you are hungry than is that it? I can only imagine what it must be like being blighted and with child."

"Yes, would that I could give you the pleasure of being both at the same time."

"Ha, ha would that you could! I'm game if you are."

"Very funny. It's just too early for me to have to be so…sheltered. At least in the Bannorn I have my balcony to go to and take in some fresh air."

"I can open a window for you if you like? It is a rather windy day. Won't the cold air bother you some?"

"No. I look forward to it."

"What if I take you out for a nice walk along the cliffs? I can' t take you too far out. The waves sounded fairly dangerous. Especially at this time of the year. This castle rests in a place where the two currants run together or against each other. It's rather noisy I'm afraid. That is why it was not being used. Teagan said it's owner found it disturbing for his old bones so he preferred to stay at his other home sheltered more from he said the foul weather."

"Lucky us!"

"Tara, here grab up a coat. I will tell Teagan to write something important. Something to allow us a little time to walk out for a short while. I know how much it bothers you to feel so confined by all of this. More than that I suddenly feel sad, that I won't be able to see you for some time after this. I hope you understand how hard that will be for me. At least for a little while. I'm sure work and situations will soon distract me at least some from how much I really enjoyed being around you so much this last month."

"I'll miss you some too. There, does that make you feel better?"

"Ha, ha, something more intimate would do me so much better on that account but! I know, I have things to do, so a kiss will have to do. In time you will need to shop for a babe so you must come to Denerim and see me when you are there."

"Even if I did such a thing whose to say you will be there also?" She mentioned as Alistair helped her on with her heavy coat this time. Once her hat was in place they both started to make their way outside of the castle to a garden path on the seaside part of the castle.

"It would be nice if you told me so ahead of time so that I can play the proper host. If you are far enough along we can make a sort of celebration out of your visit? Than I can invite our friends along for a visit and we can make a merry time of it wouldn't that be great?"

"To celebrate how fat I will be getting as this pregnancy moves its' way along. Surely something I will be wanting to celebrate with all of our friends."

"Are you being so difficult because of this condition of yours? I mean a baby is not the same thing as losing ones self to over indulging now is it?"

"No, I'm just not feeling very well it seems. I'm so tired, but I'm restless…"

"Hungry? Still?"

"Yes, let's stop by the kitchen, I'll find a carrot to nibble on."

"A carrot?"

"Yes, I'm expecting bunnies what did you expect me to have?"

"I don't know but at least if it puts you in a better mood, I don't really mind."

"Good because that's what I want right now. It's easier too, to walk and eat a carrot also."

"That is probably true. Just realize it won't impress our cooking staff very much."

"They can be grateful I wasn't hungry for a soufflé!"

"True. Let's move along then shall we?"

They informed Lord Teagan of their agenda and made their way through the kitchen to find Tara a carrot to eat, than exited outside through the back kitchen entrance to seek some escape into the wild outdoors.

"It is windy out here are you fine still walking around out here?"

"I am. In this coat I probably could weather a blistering snow storm."

"That's good to know. I see you are doing quite well with your carrot."

"Yes, well, if I must eat so much it's best that I eat something good for me. Besides it isn't too messy, so I don't have to worry too much about my hands, either."

"No I guess not. Look out there at those waves. Interesting the way the water runs out here. I'm sure many a distant sailors found their end crashing up against those heavy rocks out there along the coast."

"You're probably right about that. So do you think this place might be haunted? By all those unfortunate sailors whose ships went astray?"

"I don't really know? I would like to trust that mermaids came to their rescue and this place once served as a refuge for displaced wanderers."

"That is a happier thought indeed, Alistair. Except being a mermaid in this climatic weather?"

"But they are adjusted to the sea and it's tides so it really can't bother them all that much."

"Maybe this is so. Unfortunately we have no land creature to assist us when we are being attacked by marauding Crows."

"We haven't spoken much about that fight have we? It was rather embarrassing to have to answer to the doctor about all of your bruising when he was examining you."

"Was he very put off by it?"

"He was very unhappy. Said bad things about your loved ones. How irresponsible we all were in forcing a woman to travel late at night. Having to fight her way through the mob. That sort of thing. Once I was able to explain you were a Grey Warden he calmed down some."

"That's good. It was wrong of me to travel than as I was. What a mess of a battle that all was. I was more mad than unconvinced by the whole thing. Of course I was not dressed for a fight. Than having to wear a smelly shirt to fight some smelly men who all seemed bent on killing us for money?"

"You would rather it be for some other reason than?"

"Oh, no, just when I found out they were Crows. The cowards even wore masks, why? So I wouldn't laugh that they even bothered to take a payment to fight with me? Soon their reputation will be so tarnished, no one in Fereldon will ever do business with them again. You can be sure on that one."

"Why, because you mean to kill them all? They will recruit more you do realize this don't you?"

"Yes, of course but they outnumbered us and still I beat them. No armor. I took out their mage with their own weapons. Littered the streets of Amaranthine I did with the blood of them all."

"A massacre, I know. Really, I'm sorry to have missed the show. Just to see you fighting in that dress. Wow, yeah quite impressive."

"I wore the smelly shirt remember? And one of their silly masks. I must have looked terribly ridiculous. So, you didn't miss too much."

"That's right well, maybe not so much of a show. Too bad but it was the right move on your part."

"Thank you for noticing. You do learn a few things fighting on the road you know."

"It was a crazy time but I miss it now. Teagan and I have some laughs but it's been almost ten years now. I should have had a family of my own and we would be bragging about our children now."

"Have you considered adopting any children of you own? I mean we have several orphans in our care. Not so much as babies, they all came to us as children but we educate them and they all have various tasks that will guarantee they will always be able to earn a living."

"I'm sure we have some people who serve us at the Palace who fit that description. I think I have to have a wife first if I am to take in any children at all don't you think so?"

"Of course. What was I thinking? I was merely following along with our conversation."

"So I noticed. Here I was thinking what do I have to give to you now? I think I just didn't want to ever think of your leaving me like this. I wanted to write you something. Do something out of the ordinary just to prove to you how much you really mean to me."

"I think you did well enough already."

"Oh well, that does account for something doesn't it?"

"More than you might think if a case comes up in regards to your fertility."

"What a thing to have to prove though?"

"I know. This too will pass right?:

"So they say."

"Come let us not speak like this. Here now I am keeping you away from what needs to be finished here. It just doesn't feel right. Our having to end this and Beatrice turning on us both this way like this. I would feel so much better if I knew someone is looking out better for you. That's all."

"It is nice of you to think about me that way. I know better than to ask you to stay with me because I know you won't. I just hope, well, you are always welcome to come and visit me, if ever you get the chance to get away that is."

"That is kind of you to offer, Alistair. I am sure I will see you at Vigil's Keep from time to time. Please, don't worry yourself about me. You have some very important issues that need to be dealt with and really, all I have been doing is getting in your way."

"As if a life of my own had no place for you here? Even I am entitled to some happiness I hope in my life. However little that might have been. For now, suffice it to say, it is enough. It is nice to be able to walk around awhile with you. I was just thinking how much I missed having the children around this time. They must be getting so big."

"They are! So full of their own personalities as well. It does amuse us and we do argue over which one of us they seem to be imitating when they behave in some odd way or badly."

"Does that ever accomplish anything?"

"No, not really. It just makes us laugh more at ourselves. We try not to get too angry over things that aren't too serious. I mean if they wrong someone they must make amends but for silly teasing we have learned to become more understanding."

"It's a wonder you two can punish either one of them at all, considering how much trouble you say you, yourself, conjured up in your own childhood."

"I can see your point. However, we do have limits and expect our children to display good manners, take care of their belongings and not bother each other too much."

"I suppose those things must be taught in a decent society. Well, let's move along. I have kept Teagan waiting on me long enough. Just wait a moment." He stopped her to pull her up close to him so that he could enjoy a lingering kiss. "I'll always love you no matter what direction my life might turn. Letting you go back to him is really the hardest thing I will ever have to do."

"I know but if all turns out well, you will have much to be happy about right?"

"Right. Now I am as ready as I will ever be." They continued on their way back to the castle so that Alistair could finally return to the Keep.

At the stables of Vigil's Keep Bann Roland was making ready his horse to take him out on his planned search for his wife when suddenly he was waylaid by the arrival of King Theirin and Arl Guerrin arriving back from their borrowed castle.

"Whoa there boy." Teagan called out to stop his horse and Alistair came in after him.

"Gilmore! What are you doing out here? Going out for a ride?

"Just tending to my horse, right Antoine? Poor Chez Marie, are you feeling ignored? I'm sorry. She's been sorely neglected I'm afraid."

"You should allow one of the Grey Warden's to take her out until Lady Tara recovers."

"She doesn't seem to take too easily to other riders, unfortunately. I've ridden her, a few times, but she doesn't like it when I do."

"The handlers here are use to her. I don't want Tara out riding for awhile."

"Tara is perfectly capable to ride her own horse. It's time now that I take her home. And you!" Rory walked up to Alistair just than and slugged him hard in the jaw. Causing the King to step back, to keep his footing on the ground.

Two royal guards immediately took hold of Bann Gilmore's arms to prevent him from starting a fight.

"Ow…not a very smart move, Gilmore."

"Depends on your point of view. From mine, you're lucky you have all of these faithful guards at your service. I knew it was a mistake to let my wife travel out so late at night. You promised me that she would be protected. Now, all I want from you is to take her back to where I can protect her."

"If it's a real fight you want, I'm afraid we will have to put all of that off for later. It was my intention to tell you where Tara is by coming back here. I did everything that she would allow me to do to protect her. Not that she really needed all of that. I asked her to not fight but you know her. None of us, not even you, can rule over her when her mind is set."

"Not easily as it were. I just knew I should have gone out with her. If it wasn't for insisting that she carry my hunting knife, I doubt she would have made it out of that whole mess with her life. Never, never, again will I trust you Alistair with her again."

"Had I been with her, none of that would have happened. I didn't come for her because Teagan and even Tara herself refused to cooperate if I did. So you can get mad at me all that you want but this isn't only my game and I too have to deal with the other players."

"It was just foolish and selfish of you. You can't even manage your own wife and now, you must upset my own. Still, you are right. I just need to see my wife. Know that she really is well and take her back to the Bannorn and our children."

"We are still not quite so sure you can move her just yet. The doctor will be visiting back to confirm or deny if it is safe enough for her to travel just yet."

"This is insane! Fine, I will go out to see her but I promise you as soon as she is able I am taking her home. All of this, has gone too far as it were."

"Whatever that must be. Here, Teagan, write instruction for the Bann and get him out of our hair. I have more than enough to deal with then his petty jealousies at the present time."

"Come along, Roland. I know you are upset and maybe you have a right to feel this way but starting a fight will only make things worse. I'm sure Tara would not approve of such recklessness."

"She is guilty enough herself for protecting what is hers. He was wrong to keep her from me when she has been injured. I understand his concern but I am sure, she will be able to ride her horse with no trouble back home if she chooses."

"Be that as it may, she is just too recognizable. We need to protect her and that means at least some wooden walls of a carriage for now. To see her slain now by some renegade with an arrow to stick her with would just be a waste of everything we all have been through right now."

"We will see than. What is important is that I see Tara right now. So go ahead to your office. I'll follow you and get those directions. I can only imagine how she must be tormented right now."

"Tormented…hum…moreso from her style of dress at the present moment. So please, bring the things she will need for her convalescence. I don't expect the doctor to release her any sooner than we previously planned. Tara wasn't awake when he was there so of course she insists to converse with the man herself."

"Right, all she had was that dress. What a foolish thing to do. To travel these roads without her armor. Never again will that ever happen without my presence or that of the Grey Wardens."

"It was a mistake. That's all. Who could have thought that anyone would attack her that night of all nights? She should have stayed put but then that in itself would have taken a miracle! Dear Andraste, why must you use this woman so? Can you not see how much we need her to save our Fereldon."

"Enough of this. Let the Maker have his way but I will be the one who looks after my wife. You will not use her so harshly again!"

"It was all out of our control. Gilmore. We do what must be done. That is all. Now here, follow this map, and go to your wife. She is expecting you. And a good change of clothing. Never had I seen her so uncomfortable or out of place in my entire life. Not that she looks so unattractive, it just was out of place, that is all."

"Seriously? Fredrick, we must get her things and leave here at once. If I stay, the King will have his fight but good."

"You really must reconsider this attitude you now are expressing. Your wife would not take too much of a fancy to it and really it will accomplish nothing except set you both more on edge. You helped put Alistair on this throne and sealed his fate. The least you can do is accept the consequences of such a thing in a more responsible manner."

"You will have a wife soon, Teagan. She appears to be rather ambitious in her own right. Let us see how well you can handle all that comes with it when the time comes and you are set to trial over her well-being. I doubt you will feel much different than I do about the affairs of my own."

"Such a happy thought. Though I doubt, she will ever measure up to our own Heroine of Fereldon. I am very grateful for that much"

"No, probably not. That is why I have pledged my life to protect her and keep her safe from harm. She is swift and determined but she is still a woman. Because of this, she will always need me and I need her. I mean, I love her, so it's best I move on to the business at hand. Tell Alistair I made my point. Let us hope I never have to remind him again of his place in her life."

"Very well, than. I have so much to do right now. I really don't have time to deal with the two of you. Oh, but wait just a moment. Speaking of Lady Loche, she is to return also to the rented castle. Hopefully she is almost ready to travel. If you could just gather up Tara's things, I would feel better if you left also with her party."

"Why are you moving her out there? May I ask?"

"As you have said, it is not safe for nobles to travel in this instance. I am stuck here to straighten out the mess this whole plot has created for us all. So I feel it safest to move Emma to a less visible location until I can escort her back to Denerim. Than my own guards will see her home. A place, hopefully, I too will be retuning to shortly. It all depends on how things turn out in Antiva, doesn't it?"

"What an absolute mess this has all turned out to be. After I have Tara safe at home, I will welcome the task of shaking up some Crows to settle this matter for good. The sooner I have the culprit who is after my wife the better my whole family will sleep at night. Aye, I'll wait some but have Lady Loche ready and waiting for me because already I have been too long away from my wife in her hour of need."

"She is well enough. Enough to complain and bother everyone who must serve her at the present time. You have nothing more to worry about. At least that would concern yourself, personally."

"That other problem is just as much a concern for me as it is to you. It is my son who stands on the precipice of this all. And to my wife all of you have turned to solve all of your worries. How can it not be my problem as well? Anything that puts her well being and her life at risk is of a grave concern of mine."

"Fair enough. Let's just move on with what must be done now, shall we than? The last thing I am looking forward to, is dealing with Antivan lords at the present time."

"But you will have the Teryn to do all of your talking for you and I know he is quite up to the task. Knowing his sister's life is at stake here will prove to be a strong incentive to get to the bottom of all of this treachery. You worry too much. It is the menace that is plaguing our country right now that needs to be nervous. And dead. It will be done. I promise you that!"

Gilmore left the tired, unsteady man to ready his fiancée to travel as he and his manservant went to retrieve Lady Gilmore's belonging for their trip out.

In his room kept at Vigil's Keep, Roland was busy going through drawers trying to decide what his wife might require for proper dressing to pack away for her when he was interrupted by a very unusual guest.

"Excuse me, Bann Gilmore it is right?"

"Depends on the company. You may call me Roland if you wish it, Lady Loche."

'Very well than you may call me Emma. No need for such formalities among friends. I do hope you will come to think of me, as one of your friends."

"So far I have no reason to believe otherwise. Is there something I can do for you? I'm afraid I am trying to gather up my wife's clothing for our trip homeward, eventually."

"Yes, I'm aware of all of that. Here, I can help you, if you don't mind a woman's touch."

"That is kind of you to offer. Please though take a seat over there. I've been married long enough to realize all of the clothing my wife must don in order to make a worthy presence. I hope that doesn't disappoint you any."

"Oh, no, not at all. Though I'm sure in your home at the Bannorn, surely you are not her chambermaid."

"At home? Not usually, Anywhere else? That isn't quite true. Couples learn to adapt. Especially when spending much time on the road as it were."

"That must be so. It does sound rather delightful though, once you dwell on it for a little while."

"Ah, yes very romantic, eh? Ha, ha, I can only imagine what Tara would say to all of that. We do live quite an adventurous life, the two of us."

"So I can see. I also can hear, uhm ..Roland. I was wondering, if it would be helpful if I rode out your wife's horse, Chez Marie, is her name right?"

"Riggghhhtt…that would be rather awkward don't you think? Marie is very picky about who rides in her saddle. So I'm afraid is my wife."

"Oh, I understand completely! However, I am an astute horsewoman. Trained by my mother was I since I was but a small girl. It really is one of my great loves in my life. I have heard she is quite a handful but a loving touch does wonders. As well as a swift kick in the belly if need be."

"That much is true but why my wife's horse and are you not going out with our party today?"

"I am and I am also privy to your wife's situation."

"How much so is this?"

"Oh, well, I do have a few tiny questions but for the most part I do know she is being prevented from leaving because of my fiancé and the King. That cannot sit well for either one of you I'm sure."

"No, of course not. How could it!" Rory, roughly shoved down some of Tara's clothes to try to make more room for her things as he said it. Clearly unable to hide his anger of the whole situation.

"I see I was right in thinking that a devoted husband such as yourself would never tolerate being treated as a common citizen. So, I thought about bringing out your wife's horse for her. Would that not make a return to your dear children that much swifter than?"

"It would. There is a question over whether Tara should be riding at all at this point however that I must take under consideration. What if we are approached once more by bandits?"

"Come, come, now. I heard her injuries were not life threatening. A good horsewoman knows how to ride her horse responsibly. Why, I'll look the girl over myself. Check her shoes, mouth, eyes, that sort of thing. Look for any irregularities that might hamper a safe trip back. I mean I would do those things merely out of habit for myself. You may trust for our Heroine of Fereldon, I will do no less."

"Interesting. You seem to have some reverence toward my wife's achievements."

"How can I not? Ever since I was a little girl, people, yes even in Orlais, told tales of the female Grey Warden who did slay the ferocious archdemon and lived to tell her tale. That is not something every Orlesian can brag about can they now?"

"No and I am not really mocking you for your admiration. What can I say? I adore her. For so many reason. It is though for this reason that I must be very cautious about who gets too close to our family."

"Do you think of me as a spy for Orlais, perhaps?"

"A beautiful woman who just happens to be an emissary as well for Orlais? The possibility is always there."

"Ha, ha, ha, you may be right! And if Lord Teagan wasn't so handsome in his own right, than perhaps, the Lady Gilmore might have a reason to suspect me of all sorts of treachery. Rest easy, dear Bann. If not for any other reason than my sword is no match for our Arlessa, I have a great respect for the institution of marriage. Though it is not too hard to see why you stole the heart of a Teryn's daughter. Know that had the Lady Tara and I had the opportunity, we would have been the best of friends in our youth."

"Be that as it may, what makes you think Lord Teagan will even let you ride out at all? He is not too much of a fan of women warriors. Though secretly I know he simply adores them."

'Is that so? You know him well I see? I see this as a genuine opportunity to get better acquainted with my new master. Under Lady Gilmore's tutorage, I am sure to be able to at least hold up my head in the presence of such warriors as the Grey Wardens."

"So you do plot. Not that I am at all surprised. Often very polite women only use such a stance to better investigate the wills of her opponents"

"It is wise strategy for any diplomat I have been taught. As for my being able to ride out this afternoon? My lord is well aware of my riding skills. Though he may tremble some, at the very idea of my being out so vulnerable, I have the advantage of having traveled many miles in my own stead as my duties required of me to do so. Just let me do this for you if I may? I can only imagine how it must pain you both to be so long away from your dear children."

"Our children, yes this has been such a trial for us both this last months time."

"You do seem so troubled? My lord, I just happened to hear of some business you had with the King. Something, more personal in nature. Did it have something to do with your wife being asked to travel at such an odd hour in the evening?"

"It did."

"But why did she do that? Was her life so much in danger where you were and you…you did not travel with her? Is there a good reason for not doing that?"

"A good reason? No. I'm afraid I am more to blame for that happening as it did. I insisted that my wife come home with me. With the Queen also in attendance, it would be very rude for his majesty to not do the same."

"As it should be but that did not turn out well unfortunately. Poor King Alistair. His fate seems not so much unlike his own fathers was as it were."

"Only in that he too will lose his wife. I would hardly compare Queen Rowen to Queen Beatrice."

"Oh, no, I just meant in that our King is so bitterly unhappy. Is that why he turns so much to Lady Tara for comfort? They seem to be very close."

"She is a comfort to us in times of trouble. When she lost her parents so tragically, and the fate of her brother was still unknown, Tara and Alistair become good friends. We all become a sort of alliance as it were because we depended so much on each other for our own survival. It was recommended for my wife's own safety that she stay in a remote location until our return once more to the Bannorn. We have many enemies so an attack like this one, is not really unexpected so much. It's just that my having to stay behind left her too vulnerable at a time I would have rather not left her so."

"I see…now the reports or rather rumors I have been told say she had a rough fight but her injuries were not life threatening. At least that is the consensus. However I am being asked to keep her company as she recuperates. That does not make any sense to me whatsoever."

"There are burdens women must bear that men do not. So we must be patient and do what the doctor feels is for the best."

"Oh, uhm…is it polite to ask, if you fear she is with child?"

"Ah, well…anything is possible when one is a married woman is it not?"

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry if my question was too personal. I only wish the best for her. Is it wise or of any use at all for me to ride out your Lady's horse than? I was only thinking she would wish to have her return with her on her journey back home."

"If you can find a way to convince Teagan to let you try to ride her, than so be it! Good luck. Dress well for a swift ride. Tara rides her hard and Chez Marie gets difficult if she believes she has an inexperienced rider. I'm a bit heavy for her and she makes it well known she is quite unhappy having me for a rider. Though she does not seem to mind Antoine too much I've noticed.

"That is a blessing than! And very romantic. I will do my best. Lady Tara has such beautiful garments. It is always a pleasure to see her dressed up and presented at Court whenever she finds the chance to do so. I must also know who it is that designs her armor. She always looks so regal, yet feminine as well. At least many people mention it whenever she is around."

"Here, give me just a moment. I will jot it down for you. She is a very talented woman but not very well known except in our circle of friends. Mention our names for she does not smithy for just anyone. Maybe because of her fine work? It takes time to create such a masterpiece."

"I see you too are quite an admirer of her work."

"Very much so but I do not wear her armor. I suppose, if I asked it of her, she might. I'm sure she would charge me a small fortune for such a favor. No, I am well with what I now have. It is keeping our son suited up well enough to please him that we bother with at all. Shamefully, we have a room simply put together for all of our armor alone in the Bannorn."

"It must read like a museum than! Oh, I do hope you will invite us both out there very soon."

"In time. Right now, we have this one chore ahead of us. It seems you must first get your intended husband to settle on a wedding date before all the rest of your well laid plans are to come true."

"Yes, you are quite right. I have brought the subject up, numerous times. I don't think he quite understands that I have a large family and well, friends who must be accommodated as well for such an event. All the planning is a bit much but my parents have waited some time to marry me off. Luckily, I met Teagan on my travels. I was just not pleased at all with those fancy clad men of Orlais. Surely many of them are fine in manner and dress of course."

"I'm sure they are but of course, Fereldon men have more gusto and a thrill for adventure. Something I'm sure turned out to be quite attractive to one already suited for traveling."

"Why yes, you do understand me than? A lady feels that much more independent when she has the assurance that the man at her side is one that can protect her well from those who would do her any harm. I do feel however the true need to hone my own skills for no one is immune to harm and men must toil as we must toil also. As much as I would love to keep my husband always at my side I know at least with this one, it will be quite a challenge to do so."

"That is true. So you think he will allow you to travel more if you are better at protecting yourself from any harm?"

"Yes, of course that is the reason. I would like a family of my own. If at all possible. I have learned that Guerrin children are quite desirable and hopefully, I will prove desirable enough to make all of that happen at least for our family."

"You are quite fair, milady. Already, Teagan talks well of you and his concern for your safety. If he is distant it is merely his nature. Not a desire to ignore, I'm sure, you in any other way."

"You are too kind! Than with your blessing I will go off to woo my fiancé into allowing me to travel by horseback. I do hope you pack that red dress of hers. She looked so stunning at the Winter's Ball. Everyone was talking about her and those jewels! Obviously made to create such an alluring illusion of her. But I'm sure you noticed all of that yourself. Insisting your wife come home with you even at the risk of such trouble brewing in it's wake."

"I am a very devious man, this is true. I did not marry my wife to merely admire her. She does so willingly. A woman with the power to raise a Country at her command? She does what she pleases but best of all, she pleases me, so I am satisfied with such a life. In spite of my reputation or maybe because of it? Each must judge for themselves."

"Than I will watch out for you in the future. Roland. Until than, let us see what we can do for the good will of your wife."

Lady Loche left him as Roland strapped up Tara's traveling bags and couldn't help but to laugh over this strange conversation he just had. Very unexpected but still interesting. He wasn't quite convinced that the Lady Loche would not be a worthwhile ally to the Orlesians but her attitude was encouraging. She at least seemed intelligent enough to please Teagan's needs. If she really does take an honest interest in warfare, she is sure to become more of an asset to her husband and a lot more interesting to him.

"My Bann, are we ready to make haste here?"

"That we are. Here if you can carry this bag, I'll take her other one. My wife's idea of traveling light!" He chuckled and Fredrick laughed along with him as they locked up to make way for the stables.

Lady Loche found her fiancé, Arl Guerrin sitting back and trying to drink down another cup of strong coffee. She made her over to take her usual seat to address him with her plans to leave the Keep.

"My Lady! Does this mean you are now ready to travel forth?"

"I am but I have a favor to ask of you first. If you have the time to hear my plea."

"Of course I do Emma. What can I do for you? Anything that will ease your travel out today?"

"Your presences is all I need to settle my mind on that matter, my Lord. You are well aware that I am a very worthy horsewoman, is that correct?"

"Yes, I compliment you on how well you ride often I hope?"

"Oh, yes you do and how it warms my heart for you to notice such little things. I come to you now though asking, really begging you, to allow me to ride out with the party along with the other able riders."

"No, that is too dangerous. I know how skilled you are but this is not an ordinary ride out into the Country. We still don't know who really attacked Lady Gilmore."

"I do understand all of your concerns for my safety. I wouldn't dream of doing anything to mare our chance to finally be wed. But dear Teagan, you know how much I miss riding lately. We are to leave under heavy guard and if ever there was any trouble, I would swiftly ride out to seek more help. Though I can't even imagine any group that can threaten Sgt. Gilmore but be that as it may. Let me ride out to please me. If anyone dared to challenge us they would be laid to waste is that not true?"

"It is true, but…"

"..but Lady Gilmore herself traveled by coach and it did her none the better to do so, did it not?"

"She choose to get into the fight. At least that is how I heard it."

"Maybe this is so but I am not so bold or so well equipped to face any real foe in battle. So I will be worthy to seek help for I am both swift and skillful. I will challenge any of your guards who feel this is otherwise!"

"Such boldness! I'm impressed."

"Good that you would be. Now I will ride out on the swiftest horse I can find and you will see that I am not so easy a target to hit. You mustn't forget that as an emissary, sometimes, I was not so welcome on my visits in the past. Not to mention the threat of highwaymen along lonely dark roads at night. A woman has to be brave and a little bit daring to take on such a job and prove to be worthy of her titles."

"Very well, you have won me over. Hopefully we have the culprit and all will be well. I have traveled both there and back with no threats of trouble. Be very careful, my dear. It took me some time to find such a flower as you. I fear I will not live long enough to find another such gift so I cherish it well within my heart."

"As do I in my own. I will spend my time longing for your safe return while we are apart. May Andraste give you her strength and her wisdom in the days ahead of you."

"Then let us be off. I've done what needs to be done here for the moment. Hopefully Alistair has a speech to present and will join us later."

"Yes, Bann Gilmore is quite anxious to see his wife once more. Poor man. I can only imagine such grief. I hope I am never in such a place over you."

"I am careful. I survived the Blight and our fighting with those hideous darkspawn. I can't even imagine anything worse than all of that my dear. So don't waste your time in worry. Think on better thoughts while you take some time to enjoy the company of our good friends."

'That I will. I'm off! Here, kiss me here so that we do not have to embarrass ourselves in front of all of our friends."

"Of course. Know that it was never my intension to neglect your attention so much. My duty is often like this I'm afraid. At least I hope you understand my purpose and the demands being constantly put upon me."

"I do, I do. Don't you worry either. I cherish each kiss as if it was the last. I greatly respect and admire all that you are accomplishing here in Fereldon. Rest easy, my Lord. All will go well for us on this little ride. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

The traveling party arrived to Dunwich Castle basically unharmed. Lady Loche had a bit of difficulty in the beginning trying to ride out on Chez Marie but her skills saw her through. Even though she was good for a laugh or two among the party as Tara's horse pulled several well practiced pranks to throw her off along the way. Never was Chez Marie to be said to be a dull horse. When one trick didn't work she bided her time to try to catch her rider off guard only to be pulled back into place swiftly by Lady Loche, who weathered it all if it was a triumph to be proud of.

"So how do you fare, Lady Loch!"

"Oh, I know, all of you found this ride out to be rather entertaining but over all, I did prove my worth as a horsewoman did I not?"

"That you did! Don't tell Tara right away. She might feel the urgent need to re-train her horse!"

"Ha, ha that she just might!"

"Than I shall refrain for now, except to report that it was not an easy trot but the cause was a worthy one. It was worth my struggle for her sake. Hopefully it will work in my favor since I am hoping she might train me up to be a better all around fighter."

"I'm sure it will. She is very fond of her horse. Though Tara likes to see all women who have the desire to learn how to protect themselves train if for no other reason."

"That's kind of her than to think well of other women."

"You haven't seen her training regimen yet. After your first lessons we will see how anxious you are to see it all through." Teagan told her wisely while Roland just smirked.

"That is true. The boys at Highever went easy on her at first but soon learned to regret it. Tara was a fast learner and even practiced on her own to learn new steps. So even I was taken by surprise at times with how much she had already accomplished."

"You? Oh that must have been a riot!"

"Yes, good for a laugh or two. That was because her mother started to train her also in the art of being an assassin. But this training was kept quiet from the rest of us. It was done to protect her from any attempts to kidnap her but sometimes she would pull a stunt on me, "out of habit" she would confess later to me. She was lucky that I didn't forget who I was fighting."

"I see but it has been said you were quite smitten with her from early on. Is that true?"

"It is true. Though honestly I would not break a woman's arm unless I felt I had no other choice. I did almost do that very thing to her one time. She was left with quite a sprang in her arm for at least a week's time it was."

"That's terrible! How could you fight so rough with someone in only a practice?"

"If I hadn't, I assure you my injury would have been much worse. I didn't mean to hurt her arm, just prevent her from stabbing me. Neither of us were afraid to get hurt. If I fought her with less sincerity I'm sure she would have just found a more worthy opponent."

"Oh, but look at you! Surely you didn't use all of your strength to put her down. How would she survive such a thrashing?"

"I think he knew what he could and could not do. Am I right?"

"Ha, ha, right! I knew how important it was for Tara to be able to fight an opponent who outweighed her and looked seriously over powered. Just as she needed to be able to judge her opponents wisely to fight to the best of her ability."

"Which means she cheats, correct?"

"Oh yes, all of the time! Usually though she wasn't quite out to kill me when we were able to practice together. We liked to both practice this way so that we could learn how to fight with our heads not just brunt force. Not that it didn't take Tara a few sessions to learn how to pace herself better in a fight. I'm afraid very few could practice with her and not lose their temper. That did work to my advantage."

"At least until her parents realized it was more about flirting than fighting or practice."

"How would you know? Were you there, Lord Guerrin?"

"Well, it seems more than obvious to us! I mean how could you not?"

"Probably so? Eventually we did get caught but we never did anything daring during practice. Too many eyes were upon us. Tara was an heir. She was always flanked by guards or at least some sort of security was not far away. Even during practice. Only the time she spent with her parents went unguarded. At least it was done more discretely."

"Considering the skills of her parents alone! I doubt she or Fergus had much to worry about."

"No but they were very protective of their daughter. Once she became a teenager I couldn't see her alone until I was a Sergeant. Even than she had to plot out with her maids to keep up the delusion."

"And how did you hide your absence than, Lord Gilmore?"

"I am not always on duty. As a Sergeant, I often made rounds to see how well those below my rank were performing their duties."

"Oh my, like putting the fox in charge of the hen house!"

"We will keep this close to heart if ever we have a daughter of our own!"

"Best that you do. I do though love my wife very much. I can't believe any other man would care for her as much as I do. Put to the test, we have done well when the two of us are together."

"That's very sweet, Roland. I do see that often between the two of you."

"Considering how many enemies we have, it is commendable service."

"Ah but than I am but a mere Bann . Is that the reason behind such reserve, Arl?"

"I'm sorry, I meant nothing by it."

"Than I am quite anxious to meet up with Lady Gilmore once more! I'm sure I am not the only one." She said smiling back at the Bann hoping to cheer him up some feeling the uneasiness from her finance's comment and understanding the tension between them.

They made their entrance through two very grand if not so modern front doors into a spacious room. Noting the heavily guarded entrances surrounding them as they stood to decide which direction it was best to travel in.

"Welcome, Arl, Bann, Lady, we have been anxious for your arrival this fine day." A well suited butler greeted them upon their entrance.

"Oh! Are they finally here?" Lady Tara asked, almost tripping over her ill fitted skirts as she rushed down the staircase from above.

"Careful, there. Who is this woman? She seems slightly recognizable but this attire is very strange to me."

"Very funny. He's so amusing isn't he. He speaks as if he has never seen women dressed in such a way when I know the better of it!"

"Maybe he is just not use to seeing you as you are? I admit, at first I had to gaze more intently to recognize you myself in such garb."

"Well, for you that is quite understandable. Even Lord Teagan might have had to question his eyesight some this morning but my own husband? He is just making fun of my situation."

"Granted, my wife, I have seen you in all sorts of attire. This however is something new. Not something I would really want to imagine you to have to dress up in given the choice."

"Considering that her position in life demands her to appear proper to her station."

"Yes, of course but given the Bann's reputation I can better understand his uneasiness over her attire."

"But, was he not just telling us of a childhood romance with her? What sort of reputation do you speak of dear Teagan?"

"We were not always together unfortunately. My parents finally found out about it and of course did their best to put an end to it all."

"How utterly cruel and yet…I do understand these things some. Still, how did you overcome this trial or you, gather such a reputation that even my Teagan knows of such things?"

"Ah, well, that is a story best left for another time, perhaps. Hardly an easy one to tell since it does include some heartbreak with it. Right now, I really am more concerned with my wife's well-being. I hope you understand."

"Oh, but of course! I'm sorry if I brought up something best left alone. I meant no disrespect."

"Of course not and one of us will tell you or Teagan himself knows the story well enough to share with you at least the common details of our story. So do not fret over it." Tara mentioned before finding her way into her husband's arms. "I can't tell you how happy I am Teagan that you brought my husband back to see me. I can think of nothing else that could ease my mind or my heart as well as he can for me."

"You are welcome, Tara. Now come along, Emma. I'm sure these two would like to spend some time together before having to keep us entertained as well."

"Yes, of course. Though please, Lady Tara, whenever you feel well enough, I can't wait to catch up with you and have a good chat when the opportunity is convenient for you."

"And you shall, in time since I do believe you are to stay here with us for a day or two until all of the politics is finished due to this latest change of events."

"What terrible timing but when does trouble ever take place under idyllic circumstances?"

"My experience is there is no such time in my life. Whether it be chaos or calm, both scenarios offer up some opportunity to cause mischief. So I must be guarded for both."

"That may very well be. I'll take my leave, since I must make the most of whatever time I have with my husband as well."

"Good thinking. Have a good afternoon."

"But will they not join us for our afternoon respite?"

"In time I'm sure. Though we must not plan our timetable on theirs. So we can take a turn around the grounds if you would like. After some tea perhaps? The ride out here surely demands a bit of a rest, at least on your part. It was amusing to see you wrangle with Lady Tara's horse but you did impress me so well, with how you handled the situations."

"I'm glad that you approved and saw that I was up to the challenge. She was a handful but so is any horse needing to be broken in by a new rider. I am just pleased that I didn't have to be lifted off of my bum after being bucked by the horse. Just that imagined humiliation was enough to keep myself firmly into my saddle."

"Oh, we would have laughed but we have all had our days with an ornery horse. It would have been completely understandable and I would not consider it a burden at all to assist you in any way that I can. So I do not want you to worry about shaming me in the process. It is always an honor to be of service to you, my dear."

"Such words from someone as noble as you, Teagan. Always I am reminded of how much I love and admire your good heart. Now I really am thirsty and ready for a nice hot cup of tea!" She announced and they both laughed at that as they made their way to a sitting room to be served afternoon tea.

"I see you have quite a full saddle bag you are lugging with you this time. Please tell me this is so because you brought along some proper clothing for me to wear?"

"Proper? I don't remember that term coming up when I was requested to pack along some of your belongings?"

"How you do love to tease with me, so!"

"I'm still a little bowled over by seeing you dressed up this way."

"Very funny. That joke grew stale in the receiving hall already. Between Alistair and Teagan this morning, I've really had about as much of it as I can stand for one day."

"I'm sorry, it is just I never imagined you this way. I only hesitated because…well…to make a mistake in the matter would be more unkind wouldn't you say?"

"I didn't realize how many women resemble me that much at least. I should be grateful for your caution."

"I have met women who resemble you some, in different ways but no, I knew better. Well…I wasn't always sober in those days but really Tara, it's not just because of who you are but what you mean to me. Even as a Bann's wife I wouldn't expect to see you dressed as a common servant. Not that it is completely unbecoming of you this way? Just not so much among common company. Especially with the Arl and even the King present. Least they forget who you really are."

"As if I would let that happen! I still managed to place my knife where I can easily get to it in any sign of trouble."

"Dressed like this, it is more important than ever. I was so mad at Alistair and Teagan for putting your life into danger unnecessarily like they did. To think of your traveling at night without your armor? It was foolish of me as well. It didn't however stop me from punching Alistair good when I had the chance to do it!"

"Oh you didn't! Did you?"

"Why would I bring it up if I didn't?"

"Were the guards around? I mean when are they not?"

"They were and of course they stopped me from hitting him again."

"You are lucky he didn't have you jailed up, you know."

"Let him try to find a cell to put me into! You are not the only one who can pick a lock when necessary."

"But with all of those guards?"

"There must be one I can appeal to. If I can not impress them with my stories, well, not all men prefer women you know!"

"Oh, that would be quite a show! I'm not sure how I would react to seeing such a sight? Best that I missed it altogether."

"For us both. It would not be something I would look forward to doing and I wouldn't have to do anything obscene. Just something to gain their attention right? Than, I could break a neck or leg, whatever it took to get out of that mess."

"Your love for Grey Warden's still fails to impress me, my love."

"Hopefully it wouldn't have come to all of that. At least we can trust that Ulys would have gotten me out of there before I had to really seriously hurt any of my comrades in arms, don't you believe?"

"I can only hope…we haven't so many Wardens that I can afford to lose them all over such a petty matter as jealousy."

"That my dear is more a matter of your safety. Maybe Alistair can risk losing you to a gang of assassins but even if it wouldn't cut my heart to pieces, our children would see me answer for it when they were old enough to realize what and how it all transpired. I need and love you but to them? They are as much a part of you as they are of me. Of course they feel they have the greatest claim since they have only one mother. Not being able to take into account that I have but one wife."

"You can always find yourself another one if need be."

"I did so well on that account didn't I? How easily you forget these details."

"I did not forget. You know I love you but how often must I have to prove this to you? It matters not right now. I am just anxious to get out of these foolish clothes. It took me all morning and near starvation to find the courage to venture out of the room this way."

"Is this your room than?" He questioned her looking around for anything unfamiliar to him.

"Yes and before you say anything else, I had all of my things, what little I did have moved here before you arrived anticipating your uneasiness with this situation."

"I…well…thank you. I'm sorry. All of this has been very hard to deal with. Just know that Fredrick and I were already packed, ready to ride out and find out where they were hiding you from us. I wasn't about to wait any longer. Leaving you so unprotected. I mean, how could I trust any of them to tell me the honest truth about your situation? Especially if you might be going through another miscarriage. I know how difficult those things are on you. Not to mention how vulnerable it leaves you. I just couldn't live with my imagination or hope to get any real sleep until I could hold you against me once more."

"Listen to you! You are so brave when faced even with a fierce dragon; an archdemon even! But with me, you still worry and I know how grateful I am to have you as my own." She told him as she sat down facing him while reaching up to run her fingers affectionately through his thick red hair thoughtfully. "Than you wonder why I will never give you up. Not even for the throne of all Fereldon. The people will just have to make due because I know what is important in this life. Here, now, lie down and rest up. I know it was quite a ride out this way."

"Hardly one to think about. I was going mad though and having all of the Grey Warden's around didn't help much either. You will laugh but my new Commander wouldn't even dare let me spar with anyone this morning."

"Really? That is odd but you couldn't have been in a very good mood. Why bother with that at all?"

"It was Fredrick's idea. I really was just getting angrier by the moment as you can imagine. I wanted to be home with our children. But after I learned in detail about the fight you were in, I didn't dare leave for the Bannorn unless I had you with me. Already I felt bad enough for letting you leave me that night. I just knew, I can't say how, but I just knew it was unwise to allow you to travel that late at night without me by your side."

."And you were right. I'm sorry for ever doubting you. Still, we did win and though it was a close call, I am not in any serious danger for my health. At least as far as I can tell."

"But you are still late are you not?"

"I am. By two weeks as it were now. I was told even the doctor couldn't be positive this early. We both know, until I am well past my third month there really isn't a need to take any of this seriously right now."

"I know but you haven't been yourself lately and even Fredrick is picking up a familiar pattern with you. I just don't want you to take any unnecessary risks right now. Sad isn't it? You asked me to make sure our assets were in order legally. I did so beforehand. If this fails, Tara, we may have to leave Amaranthine for good."

"But why, Rory? What are you so afraid of?"

"Afraid? Not the word I would choose to describe my reasoning. If it is proven that you miscarried what is to prevent these two schemers we now call our friends from demanding that you try again? Especially if they can prove some success in the first attempt?"

"Oh, to think such things, Rory. No wonder you are having trouble sleeping right now. I must hold some authority over my own life? Am I to be run out of my own home if I fail to cooperate with the throne?"

"Do you honestly feel you will be safe to travel anywhere here on your own? Than to try to live without the favor of the King?"

"I just, I …can't imagine Alistair becoming … so cruel?"

"So much is at stake here, Tara. Men rarely start out as tyrants but often become so, out what they see as a desperate situation. They always seem to find a way to justify their desperation, no matter how irrational, sane thinking men would judge otherwise of the situation."

"I will do what you deem is best, Rory. I see you have some of my things in here but not quite what I was looking for."

"No, Fredrick is carrying your dresses. I just didn't want to put the man ill at ease, in having to unpack your more intimate attire."

"I'm sure he appreciates your thoughtfulness. I need to go out now and see if I can find out where they made him leave my belonging than."

"Maybe later. You won't need anything else for the present. I can't tell you how upset I was when I finally figured out that you were in a fight and that you might have been injured. Than that I was not being allowed to go to your side at once." He told her as he kissed forehead, her cheek, than her neck and shoulders.

"It was a surprise to me too. But we have been attacked by surprise many times before during the Blight thanks to darkspawn sensing us as well. So I just quickly removed my jewelry, slashing into the upholstery to hide it within, preparing myself for the worst. How did you know of the fight though?"

"That answers why no one mentioned your jewelry. I wasn't initially sure it was you because who could miss those diamonds? It was an errant squire who happened to be taking in some early morning fishing of all things! It started as a friendly chat about fishing but soon he started to tell me more of his late night carousing. I had to call Fredrick out for fear that I might not catch all of the details. The lad didn't have many of them. He didn't witness the whole fight but got most of his details from another source. One I'm afraid that didn't offer up enough information to convince the two of us that it was really you in this fight or not. Partly because of your clever disguise."

"Thank you. What a way though to hear the news. Did not the Grey Wardens come out for you though? I was informed as much?"

"Yes, Mikolos arrived with his merry bunch of thugs to keep me civil. At that point I knew more of the details than they did. So, Fredrick and I convinced them that we had to make a visit to the local tavern, just to see if we could fish out more of the truth before I started to lop off a few heads of my own."

"I appreciate your not provoking fellow Wardens, Rory. You can't expect them to be civil with you if you continue to fight so much against them."

"I'm still a Bann, my love. Even as a Grey Warden, I expect a certain level of respect, if I am to return the same."

"Yes, I understand. So did you find out what you wanted to know there?"

"Enough. But not quite why you were being kept from me at least? Even Ulys agreed it was not in your own favor for them to do so. Nor was it going to do even Grey Wardens any favors to have to try to contain me when I refuse to be treated in such a manner. I mean, I managed to escape Howe's torture chambers, do they really think they can hold me prisoner from my own wife?"

"Not willingly I'm sure. So did you bother to tell Ulys of your plan to leave or will they be hunting you down soon enough?"

"Ha, ha, no luckily Teagan and Alistair returned before we could leave. Lucky for them, they agreed to bring me back to see you rather than forcing me to have to do so by stealth."

"I would have it no other way of course. It was the only way they could keep me here. Already they are telling me I cannot even travel for another week! I'm fine, Rory, really I am. I don't want to spend another week without my children. I'm sure to go quite raving mad if I do."

"There, there, now my love. The doctor will be here tomorrow right?"

"So I am told."

"Than let us wait to see what he has to say. Even I do not want to risk your health because of my own impatience. I have though packed all of the things I thought you might want to bring back to the Bannorn. You will also be surprised to learn that Lady Loche herself rode Chez Marie out here for our cause."

"She did? How could you allow such a thing?"

"Don't be mad. Marie lived up to her reputation. Emma is a very good rider and even Marie could not buck her though she tried to dump her on several occasions along the ride out here."

"That is unfortunate for Lady Loche but I hope you warned her in advance."

"I did but she was determined to ride her so that we would have a chance to leave here if we choose to do so."

"Interesting…"

"How so?"

"Just was she doing this to help us escape from my imprisonment or to just hurry me along, out of the way of my fellow royal plotters and schemers?"

"Whatever the reason, at least I am happy that if you must sneak out of here, I can trust that Chez Marie is swift enough and reliable enough if we do run into any sort of trouble upon our attempts to return to the Bannorn. You do know Alistair had the Queen and her household arrested last night, right?"

"Yes, so I was informed. Actually, I was a part of the whole transaction. Rarely do things of this magnitude get settled without consulting either I or Fergus or at least Eamon before moving so drastically."

"I suspected as much. I was surprised you didn't insist on interrogating her yourself."

"You believe that I wouldn't?"

"No, I would be surprised if you didn't. So I take it they overruled you on that matter."

"Of course! All because of my "situation" so it was deemed. Never have I felt so enslaved for just being a woman. If this woman tried to have me killed, let her confess this to my very face. If she insists on lying, let her do so and try to convince me otherwise, than!"

"I can see why they were afraid of allowing you to deal with this, at least in the present. My love, even I would question how well you could hold off if you felt she was lying to you. But as your husband, I do not want to see a jealous woman taunt you needlessly. You have been through a lot already. See here, these bruises on your arms. I can't be convinced that the fight was an easy one on you without your armor to protect you. I am grateful that you didn't worry about the enemies outcome in this fight." Rory spoke as he pulled on her hips until she gave in to rest securely against his shoulder. Now wrapping his arms around her so that he could rest her safely against him. Feeling the familiar contentment that always brought to his mind knowing she was close to him once more.

"I'm so happy to have you here with me too you know. I'm sorry I made you so worried. I just cannot believe how bad my luck was that night. Especially after finding myself so fortunate to have you to escort me to the Winter Ball and than to be able to follow you back home. Here I was sad to have to leave you but still in so much of a good mood having spent so much time with you before all of this had to interrupt the evenings blissfulness. I mean, what a tug of war the whole evening turned out to be! If it wasn't one thing it was another. And somewhere in between such moments I was still able to slip in some vital time with you my love. I admit, it does make those moments that much more important and special in my life to know I even have you to share such a life with. Than, back to having to slaughter a slew of Crows. Really they gave me no other choice. I just couldn't risk losing the advantage. Especially knowing how I was dressed. I was mad. At both them and myself for not better preparing myself for such an obvious attack. I just didn't think I would be dealing with all of this so directly, so soon after having to face Beatrice's petty jealousies and such accusations. It was difficult to take in the moment."

"I know. Especially taking into consideration what we both did to try to save her place on Fereldon's throne for her sake. I was surprised you didn't reach out and slap that shameful smile off her face. I know I wanted to but I felt you handled the situation well enough in the moment. We both know had you shown those Crows either any mercy, one of them could have easily turned and done you some great harm. I love you and you know, if it turns out that the Queen ordered or paid for these Crows to attack you, I'll take off her head myself. I have no mercy left for this woman as it were. Even knowing she married herself to Alistair in first place."

"I'm afraid the line in front of you for the Queen's head is already growing longer by the minute. Even Zeveran believes if she did this on her own accord, the Antivans themselves might poison her to hide their own shame from the situation. Anything that might have reflected poorly on our political relations between the two of us. Just to avoid the embarrassment a public execution would bring to light for them"

"Would that they did than before you had to suffer so much. If we are forced to leave our home because of her foolishness, she will wish her life was ended here if ever she was to be granted a release. I do not send henchmen to do my dirty work for me."

"Neither do I. How can she be so ignorant?"

"It makes no sense to me? She lived in the Palace. How could she not know our reputation? Yours at least if she thought she was going to succeed in assassinating you? Your exploits are well documented. More complete since your last pregnancy when they could finally keep you in one place long enough to finish an interview."

"You are such a jester, my love. Maybe Alistair is right and she was more involved with her friends than anything worthy of a true academic?"

"She had to be to spend much time in his company."

"Enough, Rory. Alistair studies quite a bit these days. Even if it was not to his liking, Eamon would force it upon him otherwise. In time it seems he had taken on its' importance."

"As you say, my wife. Already our conversation grows stagnant. I didn't come out all this way to discuss the King's problem. So I see a fair amount of bruising, did you suffer any other injuries I should know about?"

"There was some bleeding but it stopped. Not enough to cause more alarm or fears that something else is amiss. Here, could you untie the back of this bodice for me please? It's so uncomfortable right now."

"Of course, here turn around a little bit more. I was teasing you some and never do I want to treat you as one would a simple serving wench in some brothel. Not that I was abusive to women, it is just not quite the same level of intimacy do you understand what I mean by that?"

"Yes, though it doesn't help me think better of you for your behavior. I find it best to not remind myself of those years. Especially since I was given so many opportunities to behave likewise but rather didn't. Of course being a woman, if things went …well, if I became with child than it is harder for me to disown a child than it would be for a man under the same circumstances as it were."

"I know, I know, my reason to even bring up such a subject is to just acknowledge that even dressed as you are, well, here, let me undo your hair here. With your hair down you look so beautiful. Even if my love, fate had dealt you a different hand, you would not last long in any brothel, for surely the first knight who came to meet you would steal you for his own. I would only hope that it would have been me."

"Now you are just trying to flatter me. Are you saying that all of the other women you came across were not so lovely that you didn't want to marry any of them?"

"Oh, wow, how do I get myself into these conversation with you of all people? Many were attractive enough to at least keep some of my attention of course. But no, if it wasn't one thing it was another one that just, convinced me it was a lost cause to even make such an attempt at that. You still don't want to believe it was because I was still in love with you, do you?"

"It's hard that's all. Though I can accept that you had lost faith in love being something that really lasts or was meant to last long enough to really feel like you were an active part of it all. Not much different than passing dreams of love and romance I suppose? Oh listen to us now? All because I found myself left with only these clothes to wear if I didn't want to be confined to a room all day long."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's my fault. I am however willing to help rid you of all of them and try to convince you of why you must forgive me for being so unkind in your obviously distressed state."

"That will take some convincing I promise you, sir."

"But I am determined my Lady and you already know how stubborn I can be like."

"I do. Not nearly as much as I myself. Now, I just want to be wrapped up in your arms Rory. I was afraid that I might not be able to take out all of my foes before being shot myself."

"I have imagined it all too many times to want to have to think on it again. Is that not my hunting knife I spy on your dresser over there?"

"Could be?"

"Are you happy now I made you wear it? Even if I had more fun trying to wrap that gauze around your thigh than you probably did my doing so."

"I got some amusement out of the act I'm sure. You know whenever you touch me, especially that part of my legs it makes me tingle inside. I had to leave and you knew it! It did come in handy after all. Who'd have guessed it?"

"I did and that is why I was so insistent that you carry it with you. As for how I chose to make you carry it? Well, I remember, oh how can I not after all of these years? It was more important though that I distract you a little to make sure you kept it there for your protection. You cannot blame me for wanting to protect what is mine, after all."

"The way you have of saying things, Rory… even the King himself knows full well there are intimacies between the two of us he will never share. I suppose he couldn't help but admit this to me. He is quite jealous himself but relented to accept things as they were."

"Here now I am foolish enough to ask you how this can be so? Given the circumstances…"

"It had everything to do with my "circumstances", Rory. I am your wife. Willingly and lovingly so. Does that not also make me your seductress? You can not always so easily read my thoughts or know what is on my mind. It would be wrong of me to think I am all that you think about throughout your working day."

"I do have to concentrate on my work sometimes. You have your own practices that must be done during the day I understand as well."

"I do. So, it is my duty, at times, to convince you that all work and no play isn't good for you. Neither is it much fun for me either. So, I consider it part of my duty as your wife to make sure you not work yourself to death over whatever project suits your fancy at the time. Some of them are much too time consuming for my taste at least."

"I could say the same about some of yours.!"

"That they do but a man who lingers too long without his wife's affection grows overly tired and often his mood turns sour. I have seen it happen more than a few times in my lifetime. I will not see my own husband so. So, I make it my duty to see that he is well fed, both body and soul. As well as well loved. Our children desire this much and I too, grow restless when you have been too long away from me."

"Why do I feel we both suffer from this problem too much? I mean did I not have to ride all of the way out here to see you before I had to journey far off to Orzammar with a group of recruits no less?"

"So you did! I hope I showed my appreciation to your satisfaction milord."

"Ha, ha, you did! It did tide me over until I could rush back to see you again. Now I feel like such a fool. The new recruits were anxious to finally arrive to their final destination no doubt. Their reasoning and my own however was not the same one."

"How funny. Did they know why you wanted to get back to Amaranthine?"

"I'm sure a few of them didn't have to think very hard to figure it all out. If they had any doubts, seeing you dressed so becomingly must have taken away any of their doubts!" They both laughed now remembering that moment together.

"I know. I must enjoy making such a fool out of myself? Even the Warden's on duty couldn't help but make some silly remarks about the way I was dressed."

"It did take me by surprise some I confess. I was expecting to have to hunt you down to find you out that morning. We did make very good time. I suppose seeing how we didn't run into any ambushes. I'm so use to them from the Blight, I almost feel disappointed when none are to be found!"

"But with recruits, best that you didn't have any trouble on the road."

"They are all trained in one way or the other, so we would have gotten by I hope?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't have minded having to put a whole bunch down just for sport."

"Perhaps, but I wanted to see you and get back home to our children. I love being with you dearly. How can I not? It is hard though, leaving, knowing our children will miss us both. I couldn't get out of their site. From the moment I arrived and up until the time I left. It is very hard for a father when his little girl is begging him to take her with him. Especially when you know how much she dearly misses her mother. Rodney, I know was the same way when he was so little. He is older and understands our duties but even he I could not get to stay in his own bed that night. He is growing up so fast. I cannot pick him up and carry him around as I did when he was just a small lad like I use to. We would both feel awkward about it I'm sure. Still, I know in his heart and my own, he is still a child and longs to feel loved by his parents."

"Of course he does. It won't last for too much longer either. Already he is so handsome and turns little girls heads. So much like his father before him. I have too much love from all of you. My cup runneth over the brim. I miss them both so much and this tale only makes me feel sadder. I must do what I must though if they are to have a free Fereldon to raise up their own families one day. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you that morning when you returned. I just wanted to look nice and prove to you how much I missed you."

"I was only uneasy because men were talking about you so much. I just wanted to be alone with you once more. That and a hot bath. If anything I felt badly due to my lack of a proper scrubbing when you smelled so much like a spring afternoon that's all."

"I am glad that it didn't stop you from kissing me at the gate. I didn't even notice it and well, you of all people know, just seeing you back and well, is the answer to all of my wishes. I didn't mind helping you with the rest of that either."

"No, you never do, do you? It is always good to be with you. Where ever I might find you and however you happen to be attired in the moment. You know I just like to tease you because it gets you all emotional. Considering what I have planned for you, that isn't such a bad thing is it?"

"We'll see about all of that! It's all in fun, I realize that. I just have so many things on my mind right now. It is hard to stay in character right now. I am grateful that you are so stubborn at times. I know, it saved my life. There are you happy now that I admitted it?"

"I did hear that you shook a Crow out of a tree, well actually yanked it from it's perch to steal their bow and arrows. I know, even without my knife you would have found whatever weapon you needed in a fight."

"Granted that much is true but having your knife did make it much easier to fight. I truly am grateful for our children's sake if not my own."

"And for my own sake. Whose to say how many men I would have to kill before I felt satisfied I had killed enough in my own grief in losing you? I assure you many Crows are sleeping soundly thinking at least I still have a few distraction to keep me from tearing their ranks completely apart."

"My day will come soon on that account. I obviously haven't killed enough of them to convince them that to attack me is suicide. They cannot maintain an organization if I start hunting Crows for sport."

"I do pity them then. But in your present condition it is best you leave that to me for awhile. You are too fragile at this time and it is why I mean to bring you back to the Bannorn where we are better protected by both our own men and those loyal elves who are friendly with our kind."

"I can't wait. Well, maybe in the morning. I'm just so happy to see you and know that no one has tried to harm you to get to me. You are my heart and now I just want out of these wretched clothes and to be safe in your arms once more." She kissed him lovingly.

"Tara, I can't tell you how worried and than angry I was when I found out you had been attacked that night. Than being told that you had been hidden away and no one, not even I, was to be privy to your location."

"As was I when I found out Teagan had left you behind instead of allowing you to accompany him here."

"You knew than?"

"After the fact of course. Oh, you know it was because Alistair wasn't about to let me loose until all the days were spent. I'm just grateful he didn't follow you out here. He must address the people of Amaranthine in regards to the fighting and I would suppose, the reason why Grey Wardens are now prowling about their streets."

"Yes, it is always wise to let your enemies know that you are hunting them for sport."

"The Wardens have already been about town have they not?"

"They have. I'm not sure how it helps them get the job done if Alistair is to announce our intentions."

"You know the first thought in people's heads when they see so many Grey Wardens is darkspawn are about. They did quite a bit of damage in Amaranthine, even after the official Blight was over with. So this way, at least my council will not be overwhelmed with requests for protection from our ranks. Not that I am available to review such requests in my present condition."

"How do you really feel though, my wife? I was surprised you didn't make an appearance as well. If only to reassure our allies that you are well and basically unharmed."

"I feel well enough. Somewhat bruised. The cramping though has ceased. Now that you are here, my head and my heart are more at ease. I am very concerned about our children though? What if they go after them while we are absent? Remember the time that a group of Chasins tried to kidnap my brother?"

"Of course I do. I was there remember? It was quite a fight. They might have succeeded as well if not for our anticipating such an attempt. You can see that scar, right here on my left arm from a fire bomb they tossed at us from afar."

"Ah, yes.." she commented before reaching over to kiss it in sympathy, "You have a few more scars I remember as well."

"Ha, ha, yes I do. I also remember what a scene you caused when you found out about the fight upon our return. It was an ambush and they were determined to win."

"I was so shocked and than there were so many injuries. Of course I was concerned about Fergus' wounds but you took a very nasty hit in that fight trying to protect him. It really was a nasty burn and of course I had to make something of it. If I was to be given permission to tend you so much personally. I don't seem to recall your minding my attention too much?"

"No, not at all. I only wished it was a little bit lower. A leg wound perhaps?"

"You scoundrel! Lucky that they didn't hit you in your arse!" She teased him with a shove.

"Well, yes, you are right but than it was rare I would make that so much of an easy target my lady. Especially harder to hit when I am upon my horse wouldn't you agree?"

"Ah, thus the leg wound than? Anything to get me into your pants, right?"

"Or me out of them? It would have been more of a thrill for you than for me. I'm use to myself you know."

"As if I would be able to tend to you under such circumstances."

"I bet you'd at least try, knowing you!"

"Oh, now I am the lecherous one than? Here I was so concerned over your well-being and an attempt on my brother's freedom."

"I did appreciate your attention. How many kisses did I steal away from you than? I'm sure I was bolder than even that when I had you close enough to change my bandages. I kissed your thigh when you were leaning over to change my sheets, remember that?"

"I remember slapping you for that!"

"It was the only part of you I could reach in the moment. Anything more and you probably would have cut me with that blade of yours. Not that the temptation to pull at your skirt wasn't driving me mad already."

"I am grateful for your self-control considering the circumstances! The things you did to me that week! I was not the one you had to worry about. If my brother had caught you and said any of this to my father. He would have had you whipped I'm sure. And it was so rare that he took to such severe punishment of a man."

"But he was not beyond it, I was well aware of that. So I was very careful. I just felt miserable lying there and having you so close to me. Every night there I asked the Maker to let you lie down close to me just so I could hold you in my arms. I was so thankful that my injuries weren't worse or that is was not your life I fighting hard to have to save from harm. I would tear them all to pieces if they dared to harm you in any way. Funny, how I get that way at times. I think because I was injured, I felt I couldn't protect you as well since I was basically worthless as a guard with my arm burning through my skin. So holding you close at least meant I knew where you were and that you were safe from any harm."

"I think I can understand what you mean. I never wanted to leave your side either. Out of fear that those same men would seek you out to finish what they started. You were wounded. I wanted to protect you too. Make sure that you all had time enough to heal your wounds before having to face any more foes once more."

"It was worth the suffering just to see how much effort you did put in to mending my wounds. So much of that came back to me too, when you came to my aid, to tend to those scars from my imprisonment at Howe's hands. I couldn't sleep much but I did spend the rest of the night dreaming that I had you wrapped up besides me. I wanted to have you so much just than. Once more though, you were a million miles away from me in your heart. And I couldn't come up with any way to hold you as my captive except in my imagination once more. At least you were still real and my heart at least had a purpose to keep beating once again."

"And I wanted to stay with you as well. But I couldn't justify doing so. All of these people around us and already they were looking to me to lead them. Which I had no problem doing so. Things just seemed so different at that point. I was still working out what my role as a Grey Warden was going to be. With no real future to look forward to except fighting the archdemon? You were just something I hadn't planned on. I just was so upset over everything that you told me. Seeing you like that? I felt so guilty. So many people dying for such a betrayal of trust? I was just still in mourning for my family. That's all. So much different from the other time I tended your wounds back than. One would have believed you were a dying man, the way you took such advantages over me that time."

"If we hadn't such an audience that night during the Blight, I might have come after you to comfort you more. I knew it had to hurt you so much. I could tell too, you had grown up quite a bit and how your position of authority made you feel a need to keep order through discipline. I would feel the same in your position. That is why I did not push my place. I was healing and knew I had time to figure out where your head was at before speaking to you about us. That other night though, had I come closer to death or dying I might have been a little more bolder with my affection. Besides, I do believe you were a lot less cautious around me than the other soldiers, were you not? At least I hope so! More than once I found your…ahem…chest too precariously close my lips. Excuse me and "ooh…how clumsy of me.." only went so far."

"I am always more clumsy around you and you know it! Probably because you were always molesting me in some form whenever I got too close to you. Within arms reach as it were."

"Was I? I must have been delirious at the time? You know I only did that because you liked me to. It did help to keep up moral some for the rest of our regiment. It's so boring finding yourself bedridden for any real length of time. It was that damned fever that turned up when my wound started to grow infected. It was after all several days before we could get everyone back to Highever unfortunately."

"I know but I was grateful to be able to help you get well. And I even looked forward to your teasing me, I must confess."

"I know. I wasn't that delirious. I just knew I was in a great position to gain your sympathy as well as more of your personal attention. Those stolen kisses are always the best ones. All of the other touching was quite nice also. My dreaming of having you all to myself was a great distraction from the pain of my wounds."

"I'm happy I was able to help you heal faster than."

"Not quite sure it worked out that way? Since I was in no hurry to find myself robbed of your attention. Not to mention I felt that if I left the wounded too soon, there was sure to be other soldiers vying for your attention."

"Yes, well that is a serious problem in those situations. Fortunately, you are such a braggart, even if it had to be so secretive, still the other men quickly understood that if they didn't behave themselves, if I didn't set them right, I was sure you would do it for me."

"That you could always count on, my love. I was the envy of them all. Still many others had their own women to take care of them. No way was I going to share my own with them. It was very much understood."

"Fergus must have known by than about us, don't you think? I mean he watched me like a hawk whenever other men were around me? What made you so special to get away with so much in his presence?"

"What indeed! I was his second was I not? If I was to watch his back was he not to watch my own? He wasn't blind of course. He could also see that you were only teasing whenever you shunned any of my advances against your person. I wasn't that flamboyant with my gestures. When he would bring up something I may or may not have done to you, I simply would laugh and say if I did not tease you some, you might think you were unworthy of any man's attentions. I'm sure he much rather it be me than most of the other men under his service."

"So you are suggesting it was blackmail that allowed you to be so affectionate with me?"

"Fergus might call it self-preservation I believe. Since often were the times I was called upon to vouch for your brother's good behavior on the road."

"What was my father thinking?"

"I was a good and noble servant. Trustworthy to the core of course! And I was. Until I admitted to myself how much I was in love with you."

"I suppose to Fergus our courting was just child's play to him."

"A very good observation. I mean, he was older than we two were. His behavior was not any different than any other soldier his own age that wasn't married. Some of them were as well? It really depended on the state of their relationships. Best not to get too involved in another man's love life I learned early on. Especially when you are the one walking on thin ice."

"Oh, I remember well Fergus nailed me pretty good with a pillow after I bumped into you're well chest, after I complained that my pillow was slipping down too far for me to rest my head upon it."

"I don't remember his doing that?"

"No, he waited until you left the room. Quite embarrassed by the whole situation. I hadn't really planned for that to happen by the way. It was just with my arm out of action, it was harder than I thought it would be to move around. Or move my head out of your way. The way that you leaned over me in the moment. Apparently, the whole incident did not go unnoticed as I had hoped that it did."

"Serves you right! I was so embarrassed by it too since so many of the other men started to whistle and say things …well, I'm not surprised Fergus got upset over it, I'm afraid."

"All of that work too that you did to try to fix my problem. Of course I tried to hit him back but with my right arm I'm not as strong and hit Lewis, who hit Fergus and well, we did make a mess of things. Knocking over whatever was in the way of a random pillow here and there."

"I'm sorry that I missed it than? But than Fergus didn't say anything about it to me? That is surprising."

"It was meant for me. He probably felt you would just feel worse if he brought the whole thing up with you again."

"You are probably right. Especially coming from him."

"I am thankful than that he didn't bother you with it. I loved you and I think many of my fellow soldiers could see, you had some feelings for me too."

"That must be true. How grateful I am that you loved me. I could have made a very foolish match had you not been so brave. The way you always made me feel. You still do. Oh, Rory, some days I fear I don't deserve someone as special as you."

"That may be true but none of us are really perfect. Here, now I am not being honest with you. Not a day goes by that I am not grateful that you still love me. All I could think or talk about was getting you back to our home in the Bannorn. There we have our happy home. Beautiful children. Friends who love us dearly. There I feel I can best protect all of my family. I don't want to even imagine a life without your love to see me through.

I'm afraid I also want you well protected so that I can hunt out some Crows."

"Rory, if they are after me or us, they will come to us. We don't have to go looking for them."

"Come now, you are only saying this because you know I will not allow you to seek them out with me."

"I know. It's just like that fight with the Crows. I just couldn't sit there waiting for it all to just go away. I don't know how other women can do that? All I could think about is being unsuitably armed, my lack of armor and some mage lighting the carriage aflame, leaving me to roast in there alive."

"That is a terrible train of thought, my love. It's just you have to think about your own health as well as if you are with child. This isn't a Blight you know?"

"Oh, I was never any good at sitting out a fight. You know that! What if the tide turned against us? I will not be taken as a prisoner."

"But sometimes we have to choose our battles. I had no other choice in the matter."

"I know. I am not judging you at all, Rory. It's just…oh, every time I think about what happened to those women, women I must have known, how can you honestly expect me to take such a risk considering my options? I was less worried about the consequences of losing a child than I was losing my ability to love anyone… after too much abuse."

"I understand. Of course, I would endure any trial we must go through to keep us still together. It would pain me to my very core to see you marred in any way. You do know however, I would never put you aside, for anything that happens beyond your control. I would do whatever you wished to help you heal yourself so that we can at least try to stay as a family always."

"I know that you would. I just can't trust myself, Rory. How does one overcome so much hatred in their heart? I mean, killing Rendon Howe, it meant something. More than just seeing him die it was the realization that someone would want to hurt me, my family, anyone that I loved so much, in such a hideous and cruel manner? Do you think we should have let him live?"

"What? Why? The man was not even a man to begin with."

"No, I mean, considering all that he inflicted on others. Were we too merciful in just taking him out so readily?"

"Oh, that, well…whose to say? Someone capable of so much evil? I didn't want to risk his getting loose to do more damage. Don't you feel he did enough already?"

"Yes, that wasn't the issue. I'm sorry. Today, I am more bloodthirsty than usual. How can I not be though? Take my life, I have lived a good life in so many ways. But to deny our children the right to have a mother who loves and adores them? That is fiendish beyond any measure."

"Or to take away a loving wife from her husband who worships the ground she walks on? Tara, you do know how hard it would be for me to not have you in my life? I do love our children but your love sustains me so much. I will have to leave you for awhile in the Bannorn. You do understand this, right? You are probably right. Crows will be knocking at our doors soon enough. Or maybe they have had enough of us already? Those, our own guards can dispatch of easy enough. It will not though solve the real problem we are now facing. Who sent them? They were not out seeking revenge only against you. You must have come to this conclusion already."

"I have. Just why now? You know I have never been able to sit quietly in a gilded cage."

"I know. There really is only one other solution since I cannot be in two places at once."

"That is…?"

"I am going to invite some of our friends to keep you company while I am gone. I will have to gather up a hunting party of my own since I know you will only worry if I don't have someone to watch my back for me. This cursed red hair of mine makes me too recognizable to most Crows as it is."

"I suppose it can't be my brother since I'm sure he is making ready for Antiva already."

"Quite right on that account. But Leliana can come and bring Adriana with her. Best she not be alone either while her husband is out anyways. I'd almost ask Alistair if all of the rest of this hadn't already transpired beforehand. I'm sure he is as restless and determined as I am to get to the bottom of all of this."

"He is but he understands it is best that he not go directly to Antiva until we know where they stand. No, if Alistair goes to Antiva, he will go with a full battalion by his side and that will not go well for Antiva I promise you."

"At least that I can understand. First, I need some answers and we know where we will get them. It isn't like the old days when Alistair could travel around without an armed escort. That will do us no good when it is stealth and clandestine connections that will be our true allies in this game we must play."

"Than, don't you feel it is best that I care for Adriana while Leliana goes with you to seek out our other type of friends? I would find Zeveran in a very uncomfortable place during most of our needed inquiries. While Leliana is quite adept at procuring information from those less likely to trust a former Crow, as well as another man bent on revenge."

"You know I don't like some of her methods of work, Tara. She's married to your own brother now. Why would you make such a suggestion of her now?"

"And who is to say that you should like my idea? You do not approve of some of my methods either but we both know it is necessary at times if we are to rule over Fereldon. As well as preserve our various allies."

"Is there no other way to do this?"

"That works as well? As long as she isn't' working against you, why must you let it bother you so much? It never bothered Fergus? Or even my own mother for that matter."

"Whose to say how your father viewed such instances. Of course, when has your mother actually used such means of coercion?"

"Maybe someday I will share that information with you. Besides we are speaking of working with deception. Maybe some mild seduction. Where is the real harm in any of that? Leliana never got involved with anyone she was not attracted enough to. Why is it that men feel only they are allowed to co-mingle with other women while women are not? That isn't really being fair of judgment is it?"

"Men do not bear children."

"No but they do tend to father them. Many who have often gone on unclaimed by their very own sires unfortunately."

"It is a problem, I admit it. I am grateful I have never come under such scrutiny. I can't claim that I was always that careful but if it did come to be, I would not shun my own offspring."

"No, at least that I feel secure in knowing this. I am an attentive wife in hopes that I will be enough to keep you faithful to me. It is also why Alistair feels unable to embark on such endeavors himself."

"Alistair is hardly a decent example of a good and faithful husband. I'd feel better if we didn't have to talk about him right now."

"Oh, my dear, sweet, husband. Do what you feel you have to do. I'm only being so difficult you know because I long to go out with you. So much of my time right now feels so out of my own control. I can't help but want to cling more closer to you through all of this. I feel like I have no real outlet for all of this anger….this…oh I don't know what it is I am feeling but you know I much rather take care of matters on my own."

"You mean together right? This time you will have to trust me that I will take care of this problem for us. You do trust me to don't you?"

"With my life and that of our children's. I don't trust our enemies, that's all. When are you planning on leaving us? From the Bannorn that is."

"As soon as I am assured that all of you are settled back into our home. I know, you want me to stay with all of you but this must be settled. How can I trust you out and about when I know assassins are hunting after you."

"Than it's settled. I need some time now to forget all of this turmoil. Did you miss me?"

"I did. I hardly slept at all last night. Even memories of how much we enjoyed being together when we get to stay at Vigil's Keep couldn't waylay my fears of your being alone and suffering because of a few selfish people."

"I'm sorry we couldn't be together last night. I miss it too when we have to be apart. I'm grateful that doesn't happen very often. But we have enjoyed ourselves so much when we have been there. Even when I was worried sick that I might lose you forever, you still were able to distract me from my worrisome thoughts."

"That doesn't take too much of an effort on my part my wife."

"Sometimes more than others I'm sure. Than again, whenever I have the chance to be alone with you I just want to play your loving wife. Do you want to play with me now?"

"You mean like this?" Rory reached down to kiss her tenderly.

"I will never tire of your touch. It's only been a day but it felt like days since we were together last."

"Just because you have been through so much already. I'm not going anywhere until I have you back with me safely in the Bannorn. For the moment let's just enjoy each other's company. I was just thinking of all of those nights when I was trying to recover from my injuries after we were ambushed in the Korcari Wilds when we were at Highever. Remember, that one evening, it was late in the middle of the night. I must have roused you from dozing off yourself but it felt like my arm was on fire once more. Some of it must have been my weariness and remembering when it all happened in the first place. I hardly acknowledged the injury during the actual event when it happened that evening while we were out patrolling in the Korcari Wilds. There you were though soon by my side. Swabbing my wound with cool compresses, than a soothing ointment."

"You had me so worried about you. That fever of yours, I truly was concerned that it might turn for the worse. You were in so much pain."

"And after you graciously eased my suffering you gave into my demand that you lie down next to me just for the moment."

"I was so nervous, Rory, but than what if you turned for the worse?"

"I only had to ask you twice too! You were so tired my love and yet you rushed to my side when you knew I needed your aid. I should have asked you to go lie down to rest. I did sort of?"

"How could I not be there to help you? I didn't want you to lose the use of that arm because I failed in my duty."

"It would have made it harder for me to hold you wouldn't it?"

"I wasn't thinking about that at the time. I have two arms, I just wanted to do everything I could think of to help you get well. Why, you saved the life of my brother."

"It was my duty to protect your family. Of course we were all fighting for our lives at some point."

"You could have been killed. I was just so grateful that Fergus made it through. That you too could have died. Lost to me forever. Really I wanted to say yes to you when you first asked me to lay next to you. I was only concerned because I was so tired and what if we got caught? I had almost lost you once…"

"But you did it you silly girl. I couldn't be in my right mind but I wanted to hold you close to me so much."

"And you know what I was thinking about?"

"How wonderful it was to finally be next to each other?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"No? Than why did you do it?"

"I mean, of course I wanted to hold you. It's just it made me so angry, to see you lying there, in so much pain. That anyone would try to hurt my family. Try to take my brother away from us. A part of me just wanted to get up out of that bed and go out to hunt and just kill something."

"I would have never guessed? Oh what did I care? Finally the pain was starting to die down and there was my princess safe in my arms. Than…"

"I know, I fall asleep. You were so warm, so comfortable and smelled so good. I just wanted to protect you even from any pain. I knew your parents were far away. Whenever I was hurt. I always ran to papa and he never turned me away whenever I needed him to hold me and tell me everything was going to be fine. He was right here and I had nothing to be afraid of."

"My brave girl. But it put me in a very awkward position didn't it? I couldn't move well enough to move you back to your chair and actually I felt guilty even thinking that I was keeping you from your own bed. I remember slipping my arm underneath you and bending down to kiss your forehead. I couldn't reach your lips and suddenly I felt that I better not, least someone sees us and than you would be made to leave us. So I just rested my head on top of yours and went back to thinking about how wonderful it was to hold you close to me."

"Did you fall asleep too? I don't remember exactly?"

"Well, I sort of did. I just remember hearing a noise and than I almost jumped up out of my bed. I looked down and you were still there, lying next to me. I remember panicking. I tried to raise myself up but there wasn't much room for me to move around in. With my good arm I tried to lift you up some but my other arm wasn't much help. Applying any pressure to it hurt so badly. I managed to sit myself up just barely before Ingrid showed up. Probably the noise I was making woke her up. It was all I could do to make her not complain out loud. She was so shocked to see you right next to me like that."

"I must have been so tired. I can't believe I slept through all of that. But than papa was so overjoyed that everyone was safe and sound, we all drank a few too many toasts perhaps at supper time I suppose?"

"Sorry I missed the party. Anyways, she came up to me demanding to know what was going on. I told her about my arm and that you were just exhausted. Passed out from weariness after having to clean out my wound, re-bandage up my arm in the middle of the night."

"She bought all of that?"

"What choice did she have? Okay, she gave me this look like I was full of make believe but I had to tell her I couldn't lift you up. I tried and well, I couldn't do it gracefully as it were."

"So, how did I get to bed? I was so surprised when I woke up there in the late morning."

"Not easily. Somehow you grew a few inches since last I could remember. Probably since the last time Nan had to put you back into your bed as well."

"Nan? She put me back to bed?"

"Well, sort of. She was getting up there in age too after all. She tried but that wasn't working so well either so I had Ingrid help me over to where my friend, Swindon was snoring away. I had to shove him a few times but finally he woke up. Ready to hurt someone or something…must have been a bad dream but I sat next to him and told him what was the matter and he agreed to help us get you back into your own bed."

"Wasn't Swindon injured as well?"

"Yes, but he had the flanking position so he didn't take any real hard direct hits. He did get a nasty head wound but it only rattled his brains, not deprive him of them completely."

"Oh right. So he took me to my room? All across the courtyard. Down the hall even?"

"Yes, but I insisted on following after him, as did our chaperone, Nan of course."

"Of course."

"We needed her though because she had to distract the guards so Swindon could carry you in without causing too much of a fuss. Luckily, Fergus was sleeping soundly that night at least with the rest of us. Must have got in some of that celebrating I somehow managed to miss."

"You were passed out I'm afraid. I'm sorry Fergus didn't share anything with you but with that fever? Might not have settled well with you as it was."

"The liquor would have gone down just fine."

"I'm sure. What a scene though! So it was Swindon and not you who carried me to my room. I always thought it was you. Well, Nan told me she led me back. Practically sleepwalking I was but than I couldn't remember."

"I couldn't carry you back and I did feel ashamed about that but I did get to kiss you good night. Even though you don't even remember any of it."

"No, I'm afraid not but I do remember the first time I fell asleep in your arms. It was amazing. Just like with papa."

"Is that so? Why does that make me feel rather uneasy to hear that sort of confession?"

"Oh, well it shouldn't! Of course you are much stronger than he is..or was. Now stop that! I hardly think of you as my own father."

"No, that would be very strange."

"Very strange indeed! Don't look at me like that. I surely wouldn't kiss my papa like this…." she reached over to kiss him slowly. "or like this, or this, or this!"

"I am much relieved to hear you say that. It is a great memory of mine. To know you loved me so much you were willing to risk a scolding because I needed to be next to you so much."

"I would risk it all for you, you know that. I woke up and when I realized I was in my own bed, I refused even to bathe before running back to see how you were fairing. I was so disappointed in myself for not being able to stay awake to care for you."

"Yes, I believe I noticed your rather disheveled condition. Swindon had some fun with it later that morning during breakfast. Accused me of all sorts of sordid events, only to stop himself in the middle of his tall tales to mention…"oh that's right, isn't it? Can't do too much harm with your arm all wrapped up, could you now? Than all of that sweating? It does take some effort to really keep a girl that much entertained. She was lucky he didn't pass out on her…oh wait?" he'd say, "she passed out on him didn't she now? Like I was saying, not much to worry here folks over for that little dalliance of his now was there to be had?" Than of course all of those who could hear him started laughing much too loud and I was wishing my sword was right next to me. I did get in a good shot at him when Ingrid came close with a pile of sheets. I nailed him pretty good! Despite it not being my good sword arm. Taking advantage of a man when his best fighting arm is wounded. It's poor sport."

"That does explain why the room grew so quiet whenever I was around after that. Of course all of the men were so polite to me. I can only imagine what they did when I turned my back on them though."

"Better not to know my love. You can understand though why I was so angry and upset when Teagan told me I couldn't come to help take care of you."

"Alistair was here though and he did look after everything. I heard that it was Zeveran who rushed along the king's guard to bring in a doctor."

"I'm sure they did. It isn't the same and what does any of that matter to me? It's my duty and I will not shun it. I know you wouldn't and you didn't. You made some very unpleasant faces I recall when you had to change my bandages but at least you tried to hide how bothered you were from the experience."

"We really are all … well not so good looking on the inside are we? Pus is never a good thing and it always means something is wrong, I mean infected that is. It wouldn't stop me though from helping you get better."

"No, it didn't. I guess I could thank field dressing to my being able to get over child birthing. None of that is very pleasant looking either. Than, for me at least, I am just so happy that all of you survived the ordeal, the rest is soon forgotten. And here we both are, getting ready to go through that whole ordeal once more."

"Yes, well, hopefully it will all turn out well. I'm sorry I didn't get any really ugly scars to impress you with this time. I did need a few stitches on my left arm. I think it was my own fault because I was moving so fast. You know though you don't have much time to think. At one point I had two men coming for me, after I took out that Mage. That second one tried to kick me in my stomach! I was so mad at that."

"Ah, that must have been the elf you left bleeding to death than."

"Possibly? He didn't suffer too long after I was through with him. My arms were starting to hurt. I try to be merciful but I was tired and well, I am still a woman. They greatly outnumbered me!"

"I know my wife. You did what you had to do."

"Yes, I did. Have you heard any reports of any other Crows being found in or around the city?"

"No. So maybe we do have the right suspect. Teagan is getting nowhere with the Queen but he feels and I agree, she isn't going to talk until we all hear how Antiva is going to deal with this."

"Oh, hang them all! I just want to go home. I miss our children. At least I now have you. I'm still in one piece. Since I cannot strap on my sword, don my armor and hunt out those assassins on my own, I need you to help me work out some of this frustration I am feeling right now. I have slept long enough. Now that my knight is here to rescue me from my cruel imprisonment, it is best I reward him, handsomely, for his good service to me and our family."

"I am always at you service milady. I really should punish you though for defying my commands that you not leave me when I suspected that danger was afoot."

"You weren't being fair though. I had no choice. We made that agreement with the King. If I did not honor it, than he too would find some way to punish me for my disobedience. I hope that since you sometimes enjoy my company and good nature that you won't be too severe with your punishment with me?"

"Why do you feel you deserve such mercy from me when I am the one wronged?"

"Take into account I have already taken a good beating already. Mind you, the harsh, rocky road and thistle bushes did the most damage to my delicate form. I almost ripped my own dress from me a few times when it got caught up in those wayward stems while I was trying to make my way to those shooters. I mean, haven't I suffered enough for awhile at least?"

"I was making fun of you because just like I told you, that dress was going to be a serious problem if you had to fight in it. I should give you some allowance since if for only my good reputation you suffered to still wear it upon your person to the end."

"That would have been quite a distraction now wouldn't it?"

"You wouldn't have dared to do it."

"I did have that smelly shirt to cover myself up with."

"Hardly enough."

"True and no, I wasn't so well armed or protected that I wanted a bunch of lecherous elves chasing after me either. I survived it all, just so you may have the honor of making me feel just as badly for surviving the whole bloody battle."

"I'm not really trying to punish you. Here, remember I did bring your clothes with me. As well as whatever else I thought you might want to bring back with you to the Bannorn."

"You did and what is this here? Around your neck?"

"Which one? Oh, you must mean this one, I forgot I was wearing it. It's a bit short on me but I do believe it belongs to you, Tara."

"So it does. And you remembered to bring it back to me? Thank you. Here, put it back on me. Oftentimes I fear it is the only thing I have to guarantee that I will find my way back home once more."

"I knew you would miss it if I didn't bring it back to you. I would have torn all of Amaranthine apart until I found you. This is special but you have a birthmark I remember right around…right here. Several scars that are very recognizable by me and a few of your …well, your brother probably remembers at least the birthmark. Maybe a scar or two."

"So nice to know I can be identified in a pile of corpses. If you can get to them before they are all burned. That is why this is so important to me. A thief might not bother with it, considering the value of my rings. But why did you wear it out here? That is a surprise?"

"You like surprises sometimes. It was just a whim I had. Ah, yes and to remind me to tell you once more, I am not fond of that picture you carry around of me, remember?"

"So you like to complain! If I remember, I'll see if grandpapa, will draw me up a new one but I like it. Of course it can never compare to the original, so we must make allowances. As well as rest assure, a picture is merely a reminder. It can never replace the feeling of being held in your arms. It was so fitting, your reminding me of the first time you ever held me in your arms. I never wanted to leave them either. Except to lay waste to those Chasin who set after you in the first place."

"They don't know how lucky they were than that you were not allowed to patrol as we were than. I am happy though that you weren't there because it was a bad fight and I would have been worried about your getting hurt as well as Fergus."

"Worry about yourself. But, if it brings you here to comfort me as I heal, I'll not complain. I love you so much. So punish me if you will. I'll be brave as long as you promise me you will cover me with kisses and tell me you love me when you are through."

"Very well, I'll think about it. Now go over there and bring me back my hunting knife."

"As you wish." she sits up, reaches over for a silken robe she had set out for later to loosely wrap around her. She allowed it to fall off of her shoulders while trying to wrap its' tie around her waist. Than she moved his legs over some toward the middle of bed so that she could move past him to the other edge of the bed closest to the vanity that the blade was resting upon. "Please excuse me. I need to get over to the other side of you first."

"Move along than. I'll not stop you." He answered back but patted her as she cleared the bed to set her feet upon the rug besides the bed.

"Rory…" She looked back at him sharply.

"You are the one being punished, not I. At least this time."

"It won't make me move any faster."

"That's fine, take your time." He smiled back at her knowing it just made the show more entertaining.

"What if I said I don't want to give it back to you? I mean, I didn't ask you to give it to me, after all? You insisted, rather ungentlemanly like I might add, that I must wear it, if even against my own will."

"I did but I never said it was yours to keep. If I seemed out of line in making you have to wear it, I was not out of line in your purpose of wearing it and than using it when the need for it arose, was I not?" He told her and reached over to a vase near the bed to pluck out a flower that he tossed over at her to make his point.

"What's this flower for? Are you growing impatient with me or complimenting my fine performance?"

"I'm complimenting your fine form. Your performance? It's growing tedious and I'm starting to grow tired. I didn't sleep much remember last night."

"And of course it was all my fault as well. You did however remind me that I could have still won even if I didn't take this weapon of yours. It is rather bulky to have to carry. I had to use it or else it probably would have been one more thing to snag in the bushes."

"I'll only make your punishment last longer if you keep delaying my request."

"That may as well be but soon you will run out of flowers to throw at me and as you said, you are already bored and getting sleepy. If I dally along much longer than you are sure to fall asleep."

"Not going to happen. Sorry, now my knife if you please? And no, you cannot toss or throw it at me either. Just bring it to me nicely. I feel like I am talking to one of the children now."

"Best not to get any of us confused there. I think it needs sharpening once more. I'm afraid I did put it to good use. I'll clean it all up as soon as I am able. So here it is now what am I suppose to do with it?"

"Since you have taken it out of it's sheathe I now want you to carve your initials into it."

"Into what? My thigh? My arm? Am I not marked up enough for you as it is?"

"Why would I want to hurt you like that? I might consider having you tattooed but maybe later for that…no, carve your initials on my knife's sheath, right over there, if you please."

"Oh, stop teasing me! I did what you asked. I wore it even though it wasn't comfortable to do. I even used it in the fight. Wasn't that enough?"

"No, I'm not satisfied."

"That may very well be but carving my initials here will hardly solve that problem at all."

"No but you are twisting my words around and you already know you won't escape that duty before I allow you to leave my company."

"That's good to hear. Than we should get to dealing with that part because I like it so much better than doing this part."

"Yes, I know but you owe me and I mean to collect."

"If I do as you ask than that will make this mine, will it not? I only put my mark on my own things you know."

"Commonly, I would agree with your sentiment. This however is merely a reminder of sorts for me, in case you try to undermine my authority again when you know you really should not."

"Are we playing that game again? Have I not given you enough already? You mustn't humble me further. It isn't right of you to do!"

"I only do what I must."

"I don't believe there is even enough room for all of my initials. I mean, Tarina, Eleanor, Catherine, Whitehall, Cousland and now Gilmore! Let's see, that is, one, two, three, four, six altogether now."

"Whitehall?"

"Mother's maiden name."

"Catherine?"

"Grandmother Cousland. All of these names have some significance you see? That is how Caterina came up but than shortened. It than meant yet another name to attach itself to me in honor of my grandmamma."

"Not that I would want to show any lack of respect for any of your now deceased relatives, I will be satisfied if you kept it to merely, TCG, if you wouldn't mind."

"That could be anyone then? No Lady of good standing would ignore her baptismal name would she?"

"Which one is that one, than?"

"Catherine of course. How can you not know these things?"

"Hard enough remembering one woman's name let alone all of her other given names."

"I can only imagine in your case."

"Tara, can we move along now? Before I think up some other way to punish you with."

"Because your first idea was so inspired. Who is going to care except for you to see my initials here might I ask? I am starting to suspect you are setting me up for some plot of yours? I would only ask such a thing of you to prove who is your master."

"And you are my master?"

"Ha, ha, ha, sometimes, that is probably true! It depends on what type of game we are playing."

"I have heard some wayward comments from our fellow Grey Wardens in that regard. Of course we all know that you cheat and I am an honorable man to let you get away with it."

"Better to say that rather than admit how easy it is for me to win you over by other means."

"As I said, you cheat. And I let you win because it is to my advantage, my dear, to do so. No other woman has beaten me who I didn't allow to win."

"Such boasting. Here, if I must do as you ask of me, do not think there will not be a price to pay for punishing me just to prove your manhood. Very few, men or women, have ever challenged you, I'm sure, to prove that point. Anymore would have to answer to me if they did."

"I enjoy your company my wife. You were in the wrong, why must you not honor your punishment. It is fair of me to ask this of you. You did lose your argument."

"I know, I know, here, I will do it but know that I will come up with some awful reason as to why I did such a foolish thing. Maybe I'll call it the result of a drunken bet. Or the lack of a tree around to mark my place? I was afraid of facing your temper, if I happened to lose place of it in a fight. Or got tired of the thing getting caught in the fabric of my dress? The story will probably change from time to time I suppose depending on my mood when someone dares to bring it up in casual conversation."

"Since it is a lie, I can understand at least your inconsistencies. Of course, since I will be telling the truth…"

"You mean, your version of the truth that is."

"An honest account of the events of course."

"Since I did win my fight, quite skillfully I might add, this is hardly something for you to crow over with your friends. In the end, they will only remind you that your wife was quite skillful in her execution of those nasty Crows. Than, they are sure to challenge your patience and your temper by raising your ire adding that they only wished they were there to see such a battle take place. So there, you have it! Enjoy your triumph while you can."

"You do take some of the fun out of it. If you don't stop picking fights with everyone, it may be one of the few things I will have to remember your love with."

"A hunting knife? That is all you have to remember me with? I hope my other assets have done more than just amuse you for a moment or two? How you must enjoy crushing my heart so!"

"Now, stop that Tara! You know better than that. No matter how well you overcame the terrible obstacles you were faced with in this fight, we both know, I could have lost you, had you but faltered in any instance. I refuse to believe you honestly had so much faith in Zeveran to protect you but you were not fit to fight."

"And yet I did and we triumphed! Rarely we are ever attacked when we are expecting it, right? I am sure, you have encountered, probably even instigated, a few of your own fights in the past. We fight when we must. It isn't really a matter of choice is it now? I couldn't sit this one out. I know you wouldn't have. Please be fair. I love all of you too!"

"I was trying to think up something easy since I know you might be with child once more. I'm much harsher with my friends."

"I am not one of your friends than?"

"My very best one. Come here."

"Why? So you can punish me some more?" She walked over to the window looking out toward the crashing sea. There seemed to be a flock of birds making their way to some far off shore.

Roland got up to approach his wife. Stopping right behind her before wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing her forehead.

"I'm pushing you too hard, I'm sorry. I know you want to just go home. That is why I am here. As soon as you see the doctor, we will leave here whether they like it or not."

"The waves, they flow against each other, causing the water to fly up into the air when they both meet. Let us not be this way against each other, Rory. I need you to be strong. I feel so vulnerable right now and you know this is always a very difficult thing for me to have to go through. Especially under these sort of conditions."

"I can only imagine, I know." he bent down some so that he could lift her up into his arms to keep her with him.

"Rory! Why?"

"Because I want to keep my bride close to me. I don't want anymore distractions either to keep you away from me. So come with me and be my love. No more playing games. You are mine and I mean to keep you that way always."

"I love you. Now remind me why I had to marry you and always be your wife."

"Why did you have to marry with me than? So many men it seemed were eager to hold your hand in marriage."

"Because you are the handsomest man I ever laid eyes on. So fine. So giving, so loving, seductive, sexy, the things, well most of them, that you like to say to me. You are the only one who really understands why I must do the things that I have to do. I was born into royalty. I could have escaped all of the demands it put upon me but you know, instead, I choose to follow through with what my parents wished for the people of Fereldon. A better, more fulfilling life. We know it can be done. We have all done much to make it so. No matter what though, I refuse to give away my heart, my love, just so the people here can live a better life. It must be better for all of us. At least for us, if they expect the two of us to continue fighting to make it so. I love you. You know this is true. My vow is true."

"I know. I can't honestly claim that everything you do, meets with my blessings, but I can see the bigger picture in all of this as well. We must do what we have to, to ensure our children will have a bright future. We all serve, as any good Fereldon citizen is asked to do but I too, do not want to strive so much on my own. At least not without your love and you to hold close to me at night. My vow also is true. Listen to us, going on like we do when I have waited all night and part of this day just so I can hold you close to me. To be sure that you are not seriously injured. Be sure that I am close to help you heal and I know, you will gawk at this but I'm here to protect you. You told me, things had to be this way, so be it! But as my wife, I have the right to demand that I be by your side to see it all through. More than ever I can see that if we are to go through all of this, than it has to be successful and reach its' own conclusion."

"Thank you for understanding all of this. Really, if I weren't attacked by such violent foes, I would have been good or rather your idea of being good and minded my place. It wasn't though. Granted, I do have a reputation to uphold as well. It's just, I can't be taken prisoner, or hostage, you understand that don't you?"

"I believe they were actually sent to kill you but with no survivors, we really can't tell for sure. I understand your fears. They are my own as well. I can only hope that because of who you are, you are worth a king's ransom and I would raise it to get you back to me safely."

"I know. It's the "unharmed" part that troubles me so. How they would love to parade me shackled through the streets…I can think of no where that I haven't offended someone or the other during our travels through the Blight."

"Now, you know you are much loved and admired by the people here in Fereldon. They would never tolerate such a scene. You have more friends than enemies out here and you know that is true."

"Maybe you are right. But than how difficult is it really, to rouse a fellow Fereldon to enter into a good brawl? I'm afraid I found none of them at my side that night. Barring Zeveran's crew of course. Still, it was not enough to turn the tide. He lost two of them early on it seems. I am grateful that you love me so but we both know, we do what we must to keep our family safe. Even if it cost us our own lives. See here! Have I not given you a strong son, to fight our battles and a lovely daughter to wipe away your tears already?"

"And you believe that, that is why I married with you? To sire my children? And do you think, had we lost them all, I would love you less? Do I look, talk or sound as foolish as Alistair behaves in any way? Truly, I am insulted by such an insinuation against my character!"

"No, no, you are correct. I was wrong to say such things. Alistair circumstances are not like our own. We both know part of why I have put myself into this mess is to help save what was left of his marriage."

"You mean the illusion of marriage that is."

"Whatever the case may be. It was for the stability of Fereldon. Had she not let petty jealousy eat away at her heart, she would have been able to win her husband back to her. You know, Alistair has never been aggressive when it comes to dealing with other women. He is not you but he is not so cruel if given enough attention. It's not too difficult to understand this."

"Of course he isn't me! Not in a dozen years would he be either. And yet, he rules over you, us all so, doesn't he? And what do you get for all of your understanding and devotion? Crows, biting at your bootstraps! I hope now you can see why you must listen to what I have to say, seriously. I have managed to keep you alive, as well as our children. You all mean so very much to me. Even one child more, will not make up for the beloved children we now have given to us. Nor can another woman take your place in my heart."

"I'm not doing this to prove anything, Rory. You do believe me, right? I'm doing this because Alistair would do anything, even take up the throne, to give us some peace. A place of our own. The chance we both needed, so that we could have the children that we love so much!"

"I know. This is enough of all of that. We have had this discussion too many times already in the past. As long as we have an understanding, I can try to sleep without thinking something terrible could be happening to you because I must be away. You are here now, just where you belong. I love you so much. I can't believe I put this off for this long already."

"You like teasing me. You always have."

"Just my way of seducing you. Reminding you of how much I love you and what I am willing to do to prove my worth as your husband."

"I'm afraid, some of that does require repeated acts of affection. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, let's get started."

"I'm ready."

At Vigil's Keep. A small crowd had gathered up in protest. Some were crying out for the Queen's head. So popular was the Heroine of Fereldon. They reasoned that they can find themselves another queen but they could not trust that another could protect them all from their greatest of threats. It was with these things going on around Amaranthine and the overall poor spirit that the King approached his aid to go over the day's scheduling.

"Ah, your Majesty, are you feeling well today?" Ser Raynard addressed him hoping he wasn't in too sour of a mood.

"Let us take our inventory here, shall we? I have protestors barking at my gates. I have a wife who seems to want her own head cut off. My Warden Commander is not well and unable to travel. Not to mention has assassins hunting her down in the dead of night. Can things get much worse around here? How am I suppose to feel right now?"

"Yes, not the best question of me to bother you with. Forgive me. You are preparing yourself to give a statement to the people soon? With bodies in the streets, Grey Wardens stalking their roads, news of an assassination plot against the Heroine of Fereldon, possibly coming from Antiva, well, people are understandably upset and looking to you for an explanation of course."

"I came back here to give them one. Give the people what they want right? That is the code is it not?"

"That really depends, sire, on what they are asking of you to do. Do you plan on interrogating the Queen yet? Many Wardens and the local authority has been making regular inquiries as to what is to be done about her."

"Was she not taken prisoner in early morning hours?"

"She was but you'd be surprised how many people here are early risers. I almost fear the bards, they never seem to slumber."

"Of course they do. Look for them in alleyways and somebody else's bed. I….well I….I'm just not in the mood quite yet to have to deal with the Queen. Right now, it is hard to separate me from the demands of the people right now."

"You mean it? I mean, do you really mean to just chop off her head? Let it roll, so to speak?"

"I can't do anything so harsh until word comes back to us from Antiva."

"I can't say the guards will take these words very well, your Highness. They keep sending up complaints about the bother it all has been, trying to deal with royalty and all. Word has it that their prison cell keeper must lock up his sword before addressing them all for any such matter. Lest he be tempted to put them all out of their foolish misery."

"Entirely understandable. Really, I completely understand his complaints but we can't move anyone until news arrives. We will come up with some sort of way to express our gratitude to the man when the time comes."

"Very good. I do hope though that you deal with the Queen as time permits. The Keep really isn't set up for so many prisoners and especially those who think they are so privileged. They say, that is what the bloody Tower was built for, not Vigil's Keep."

"Try not to let it get to you too much. Be glad that they will not have to make the transfer when my party must move to the Palace."

"Will that be soon?"

"Once I am assured that Lady Gilmore is fit to travel back to her home in the Bannorn, we will. She is Fereldon's heart. It would look poorly on me to leave before she is secure. So much of our future depends on her good health."

"If she is not so gravely injured, why did she not return also? The people, keep demanding for proof that she did not expire in that dreadful fight."

"She is well enough and her actions were truly astounding. To have so much put up against her? Still, Raynard, she is a woman. A woman someone tried very hard to kill. So forgive me if I rather not this time parade her around as my mascot of sorts. She would resent such a post anyways. Best she stand by my side when she is more able, than to have her shot down by any of her would be assassins."

"But we have the culprit do we not? She must be safer here than in the rustic Bannorn at least?"

"You may be right but here, she is too vulnerable. She took quite a beating so what she needs is to follow her doctors orders and do not keep bringing this topic up. I am here and I will deal with the crowd."

Walking forward he approached a common stone platform making ready to address the crowd of people gathered together in various interest groups to hear what their King had to report to them about conditions presently in Amaranthine. Especially how these circumstances' effected the collective people in Fereldon.

"My fellow countrymen! Today I have come to explain to you the obvious patrolling of Grey Wardens and the local militia marching through your streets on this very troubling aftermath of an attack on a fellow Grey Warden occurring against her in the dark of night. It is true. The Warden Commander, Lady Gilmore was indeed met with an attempt on her life. I am here to report to all of you concerned citizens that the Lady is resting comfortably, even as I speak …"

"But if this is so than where is she?"

"Maybe she is just being invisible? Using some tricky cloaking device she is!"

"No. no, none of that is occurring I promise you. We decided it best that she get plenty of rest. I am here to report that her fight for her own life was successfully accomplished. Her bravery and unmatched skills as a fighter and strategist won the day. Or rather the evening as it were. What matters is that we are on top of all of this and our fellow Wardens are merely watching the streets for your own protection."

"And to flush out any baddies to boot!'

"Yes, but only to dispel any rumors of trouble and examine any evidence that might lead to exposing why Antivan Crows were after her person in the first place. We here in Fereldon do not go easy on our enemies. This my fellow citizens should be noted as we move to eliminate any stragglers or ruffians who would bother any of our fellow Grey Wardens As well as attempt to prevent them from doing their own work efficiently and in a timely matter as well."

"So, I still want to actually see our great Heroine. You know in the flesh and all."

"I'm sure that you would. People gather and crowd whatever events she dares to show her face at. Of course, it is a fair face to behold so I do understand your yearning but I am afraid that is just out of the question. Those who truly know her and understand her know she would never back down to a foe nor would she simply avoid a public announcement unless it was not in her power to do so. I said that it wasn't and she had no other choice really other than agree with me and her doctor. What matters is that on that night, she faced twelve would be assailants and helped to lay waste to them all. We have no prisoners. In such an ambush, all foes must be taken out, and taken out efficiently. The death toll should be enough to suffice that all in their party is now expired and no longer a threat to our fair citizens."

"Good work. So is it true that the Queen herself has gotten herself arrested as well as her escorts being held up in a Grey Warden's prison? I mean, has this all just been a Grey Warden shake up or something even more serious."

"Ah, well, there have been some goings on around here that I cannot really explain at this point in time."

"Are you going to take her to the chopper or what? I mean, attacking a would be heir to the Crown, why that's treason!"

"For a Queen? Surely her head will roll won't it? Or are we going soft on her being your wife and all."

"I mean, come on now! How can we trust this King to follow through with our laws? He hardly has enough know how to get the job done!"

"I can hear some of you doubt my sincerity or my methods. This I expect some and I understand some of your concerns. However, this is a very serious matter and I will not leave any stone unturned. If we find treason in any house, even my own, it will be dealt with under the articles of the laws of Fereldon. We will not see any vigilante justice going on when so much here is at stake."

"So much for the royal heir, eh, mighty King Theirin!"

"With assassins combing your streets and plotting going around under your own noses, you want to talk about my personal problems instead? I say to thee, go ye and seek a fortune teller or some other physic reader for those answers, for from me, there will be none to find. I'll not rush too swiftly to justice when it is still clouded over with the morning fog. This is a matter for Fereldon and Antiva to resolve and I have a great reputation of getting what I want when I must have it. So do many of you I am confident of. Now, we are not being presently overly besieged by darkspawn, I want to be very clear about this. Only a precaution to see if we have any more assassins waiting for us in the wings."

"Very good than your Majesty. You'll be telling us when you have this thing all figured out won't you? Please!"

"I or the Senechal will offer up reports when it is wise of us to do so. Never fear. For now, we must wait and see. Be reassured though that I am not playing any card games here either. Not with my own people. I am very upset by this whole matter and I will not stop until I have the culprits decorating my front gates with their bloody heads if need be! So enough of all of this. I have to get back to the work at hand. I am sure so do many of you as well."

Alistair walks away while other villagers keep up with their questions. He already had, had enough of it all. He had no answers and wasn't in the mood to make up any in the moment. He hated unfinished business. Unanswered questions just nagged at him. Already he had been put through too much. He knew asking Tara to bare him a child was very risky. So many things can go wrong. Already, he had been rudely reminded that very few things ever go as planned. He just wanted to get away from everything in the moment but to where? Gilmore had Tara chained to him by now. He was starting to miss her terribly. Alistair needed to decide where he needed to run off to before he made more of a fool of himself. This was just something he accepted about his personality and those close to him had no other choice but to give him this sort of space when it was necessary."

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty, please!"

"Try to keep up Raynard! I'm not slowing down right now!"

"Yes, I know but what are you going to do about the Queen?"

"She is locked up in her cell isn't she?"

"True, but don't you think you should speak with her at least?"

"Why?"

"Because even Lord Teagan believes she might talk to you. He was getting no where with her but you have the power to negotiate with her."

"Huh! Do I? You heard that crowd. You were right there with me weren't you?"

"Of course but Lady Gilmore must be very concerned about her involvement in all of this. Don't you fear if you do not take control she might feel driven to do so?"

"There is no doubt in my mind about that! She is seething right now. Even moreso since I cannot let her do that. It is just too emotionally draining. Not to mention how venomous Beatrice can be at times."

"True. From the sound of your voice, sire, it sounds like our Lady would rather meet her in an arena if she had the choice."

"Oh, yes, she would! She is quite protective of her reputation. That fight in Amaranthine streets is proof enough that nothing has changed about her over the years. Except that she is more deadly than ever. But no, she is also wise. If her temper was so foul, she would have found a sword to deal with the Queen when she made such vile accusations against her conduct."

"But your Majesty, is she so far off from the truth? Can you behead a Queen for telling the truth?"

"I'd be very careful about what I say to others, Ser Raynard. Only I know the truth of my situation. Her words were not truthful. Her insinuations were not even close. I hope this is the last time I must remind you of your place in my service. You were not the one to lure the Queen out here for the Ball were you?"

"By the Maker no! I mean….I know how you feel…I mean about Lady Gilmore. It is understandable, considering how well the two of you know each other. But never, never would I betray your trust in me! We all work to the glory of Fereldon. If, because of the Queen's failure, you take refuge with your friend, well, why would I deny you any happiness in your life? Lady Gilmore though is a Grey Warden? I admit I am a little confused about what has been going on here of late. Whatever it is though, it is apparent that she and Bann Gilmore are quite affectionate with each other. I have observed no real quarrels between the two of them to questions their commitment to their marriage? So, whatever, if anything, happened between the two of you, it is not my place to interfere. You are both adults. It was nice to see you in such a good mood for a little while."

"I rarely get to see her these days but you know we battled the Blight together and were the only two Grey Wardens to do so until the very end when Riordan was freed by us. Maker's blessing on him."

"I remember. Listen please? It wasn't me. Yea, Lady Newbury, she's very persistent. I'll give you that! Yet, how could you put your trust in me if I fell for such foolish attempts to interfere with your life and my service to you. You are the King, after all. Fereldon would be sorely wounded without your stern leadership. All good Fereldon's understand this and praise you for your reign. Some claim a, "reign of terror" but really now! Terror? What Rendon Howe did, that was real terrorism. You? You follow through and we respect you for it."

"That's good to hear. We didn't really suspect you of such treason either. Just remember, Lady Gilmore, as well as Bann Gilmore, are friends of mine. I know, Gilmore is a bit temperamental presently but it is understandable, I suppose."

"I admit, I was surprised that you put up with his obvious poor choice to raise his hand to you. Why was that?"

"He was upset because of his wife. I would feel the same way about my own, had she gone through what Lady Gilmore must have. But, we just were not going to take any chances until we were assured our Heroine was secure. He was being irrational and I know the man. I need him on my side so I forgave him. It is my place to do so with my Court. Would that I could show the Queen more mercy but she has only provoked my wraith, rather than subside it for me."

"A very unwise move, your Highness. I myself cannot understand her motives? She obviously has very ill feelings toward Lady Gilmore but why? Why such jealousy? A King rules over all! Why is it so hard for her to understand this concept?"

"I don't know, Raynard. She has ruined her whole life over some petty issues that really are none of her concern."

"Women can become very possessive of their husbands. Fereldon needs an heir, all of us in your service understand this reasoning. Despite her failure to do such a thing, you have not treated her cruelly?"

"Why would I? I don't blame her for what has happened in our lives. Why couldn't she just accept our offer? What did she really hope to accomplish with her jealous outburst?"

"To make a fool out of herself was all I could gather from it all. I mean, to say such things against the Heroine of Fereldon? A woman who can clearly handle her own affairs and an heir to the throne herself! What a scene she made!"

"I was there. Try not to bring this up again. I do not need to be reminded of why she was so confined as she is."

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. That was very insensitive of me to say so. I just felt this must be a heavy burden on you. As I said, I was happy to see you spending more time with Lady Gilmore. She always seems to brighten you up whenever she is around. Why, may I ask, did you not pursue her, I mean before she and Gilmore were so set?"

"I did! However she grew up with Gilmore. I didn't expect her to be so forgiving of his past. I spent too much time being friendly with women so it seems."

"I understand. How very unfortunate but my King, you are a very attractive man. If you can distract such a proud Lady as our Heroine is, I know, the same will be true for another worthy lass. None of us could see or understand how Queen Beatrice would turn against you. She could hardly do any better than she did catching you!"

"I made a mistake, I admit it. My time is growing short and now, I must find another Queen for the people to love."

"May I suggest a Fereldon noble this time? I understand, it is best for politics that you take on a foreign bride but at this point I see little wisdom in it."

"Thank you for your advice, Ser Raynard. I am troubled by all of this. I might as well face her Majesty. Teagan should have come back to face this with me. I am forced now to depend on your loyalty in this matter. Are you trustworthy?"

"I am my King!" He bows down to him out of respect. "I love you like a brother, for you are my brother Grey Warden and my King. My future and the future of all Fereldon depends on you. I am honored to serve you in whatever capacity you will have me."

"Rise up, Ser Raynard. Very well. Clear the dungeons. I assure you the conversation between the Queen and I will not be a pleasant one. I cannot trust her to not conjure up all sorts of insults and accusations during any conversation the two of us will have. No word will leave that chamber without my consent, do we have an understanding?"

"Of course. I know your fears. Once you are secured, I will leave you to your interrogation. I would not enjoy hearing such tales from her lips. You have nothing to worry about from me, sire."

"Than let us go. I must at least make an attempt while Lady Tara is away. She would not agree that she did not have enough authority to be denied an audience with the Queen as well. I find it very hard to deny her and her place in my service. I know it hurts her very much to hear such accusations raised against her though. I want nothing more to cause her any more distress."

"You care very much for her, don't you?"

"She is my sister Grey Warden. One of the few people I trust with my very life. Yes, I care about her. How can I not?"

"That isn't quite what I meant."

"That is all I have to say to you. I trust you also with my life. I hope I can trust you to also to know when you have pried enough into my personal life."

"I understand. I meant no offense. Let me be off to see that your wishes are done. I meant what I said, your Highness. You are an honorable man and it is a privilege to serve you."

"Move along, will you? I want to get out of this place as soon as I can."

"Are you returning to the castle once more?"

"No. I need to go somewhere else. Lady Gilmore is safe. Best that we both not attract any more attention between us. Just in case it is my throne that is promoting this attack. I am not very good company right now. So follow my orders. I need to show some composure if I want the respect of my fellow Wardens."

"And so I will. Excuse me, your Highness."

So, Ser Raynard left and did as he was told while Alistair readied himself for the onslaught.

At the rented castle, Bann Gilmore and his wife sat next to each other and sharing a moving conversation.

"So my husband, I was curious, how are you fitting in with your fellow Grey Wardens, now that you are one of us?"

"With this Grey Warden or the other ones?" Rory stared back at Tara humorously.

"I think we two are fairing quite well. No, of course I meant the others. Be serious!"

"Ah! Serious? My, "brothers" arrived at my borrowed cabin as if they were prepared to take me down. Hard if necessary. I can't say I felt so very welcome in the moment. Even Mikolos threatened to kick me out of the order if I so much as protested in my own defense. Can a Warden be expelled from the Warden's? And live?"

"I have heard of such occurrences'…but it is very rare. I think they prefer to beat you up instead?"

"That was the feeling I got!"

"I thought you wanted to be a Grey Warden?"

"I did! I mean I do! I am right?"

"Sure!"

"Than hopefully I can get past this trust issue with my brothers and my sisters. I expected some discipline but as far as my duty to my wife is concerned, well! We need to establish an understanding between us."

"So it would seem? I'm sure you expected some beating down by the Commander. We have to keep order in the Wardens. You understand, don't you, my love?"

"Ugh! I did but than who could expect such events to come to pass so soon after my Joining? I barely get past that before I have to play the good soldier."

"It was always a possibility. I don't know what to say? Do you think if I confessed our plan with the Queen personally, she would have behaved differently than she did?"

"Who knows? It might have lessened her anger? But she knows our laws. She should know our intentions? I didn't expect such an outrage from such a Queen, I admit. I just had this feeling…I knew, when you left me, things were going to go wrong. I can't explain it. I just didn't think she was already plotting so seriously against you. We should have been better prepared."

"I know. But here I am. And here you are. I am so happy to have you here with me now. I just want our children with us now. I need to rest and be happy for a little while. Thank you for coming to me. Even if you had to strike the King to do so. I understand and I would have made him free you if he dared to imprison you in my absence."

"So would you have arranged a real prison break?"

"I would do what I had to do to set you free to be with me once more."

"That might have been fun."

"Getting the cell key, that would be interesting but than who would dare to challenge me? Even in the Grey Wardens?"

"You are fun to fight with. The temptation must be severe!"

"Maybe so? I can only imagine the conversations you might have with her Majesty during your incarceration."

"Oh that might have been interesting? I hadn't thought along those lines just yet. I'm sure I would find her very amusing."

"I doubt she would enjoy that sort of attitude."

"I wouldn't be in there for her amusement! You know though, it would probably only push me to break myself out sooner. If she dared to challenge me or your character? I'm not sure my patience would have held out? Especially knowing I was being kept from seeing you because of her petty jealousies."

"I doubt I could either. Teagan was trying to get Alistair to confront her and bait her to get a confession out of her."

"Will he show her any mercy? Does she deserve such treatment if she is guilty of the crime?"

"It will be a difficult sentence. How can it not be? I just wish I could find out the truth."

"I understand how you must feel."

"Do you? Can you even know what it feels like to be so singled out by yet another serious minded foe?"

"Tara, I know because I have dedicated my life, to protect you. You only suffered because you dared to put me aside. It was the wrong choice but I forgive you. I know you did it to protect my feelings for you. For our children. Promise me and I am serious, that you will not challenge me on this ever again."

"How can I make such a promise, Rory? We are together as much as is possible but I cannot guarantee that my obligations will not pull me away from you once more? At least it won't be for such a reason as it was."

"That is not my point. I am a Grey Warden now. You must promise me that you will allow me to work by your side. I do have that right, do I not?"

"It's just,…our children…they need protection."

"Yes, but they are not being hunted like an animal. You are."

"How do you know this? I don't? Oh, Rory, we are just both upset over all of this right now. After what Howe and Loghain put us all through…no one deserves all of this."

"Of course I am upset because of that. I cannot forget if I tried. I can go on, live out my life but no, my memories, will be forever haunted by those days. I have only learned to live with such thoughts. I do my best to keep my mind distracted from such things as much as I can. I am fortunate to have such a wife who makes that a little bit easier to do."

"Only a little bit?"

"Little bit goes a long way, doesn't it?"

"Yes, very much so. Not so little and always a welcome diversion. You know I love you so much!"

"Yes, I am irresistible, I understand. That is why you must pledge to me that you will respect my right, as your husband and a Grey Warden in your service, that I be a part of your escort, always."

"Except when it might compromise the safety of our children. They are the future of Fereldon. I don't see why you cannot see this? I can't keep making more of them."

"Ah, your humor knows no bounds! I see no slowing down on that account. At least from you! Only the taint keeps you safe from such condition more readily! For that, I will be grateful. Least our King decide he must have more children."

"He is going to have to find a more suitable partner in that regard! This is already more than I expected. It is hard to believe Morrigan was so driven to take on such a task herself."

"She had an agenda though. We both know that."

"And so do we. Rory, I want you always by my side. It has been this way since we both were young children. I am so grateful that the Maker blessed me with you in my life. I pledge to have you with me as much as possible. That is the best I can do? Your work is important and I can see that, can't you?"

"My work is important but you are the reason why I must work hard. Nothing that I do, will vanish, because we must travel for the good of Fereldon."

"So we must and will. I will discuss this at my next meeting with my fellow Commanders."

"You will call such a conference, yourself if necessary?"

"I will do it but please allow me some time in the Bannorn? I almost lost my life that night. Our children are not old enough to grow up without their mother. I thought of your mother. How you miss her so. I miss my mother. Though I do not miss her rule over my life." Reaching up to wrap her husband better in her arms, she kissed him convincingly, "everything wonderful in my life has come from our love. Never will I forget this. I will always fight, as hard as I must, to get back into your arms. You know that is true."

"I know but I don't want to relive that moment either, when I was told I had to sit still when I knew my place was with you. Taking care of you and nursing you back to health."

"Already I feel so much better. But I always do suffer so much less in your arms. I wish though that you could wave your magic staff, so that I can get out of this bed! Not that I mind at all sharing it with you. Perish the thought! I just get so bored lying here while the world is going on without me."

"You have always been so restless, haven't you? That got me in a lot of trouble. Trying to protect you from your restlessness or endure it!"

"Stop that! If you didn't have as much fun as I did, you wouldn't have set yourself up like you did!"

"No, I wouldn't have. I would have been sick, wondering what you were up to or spent even more long hours imagining what I was going to do with you once I had you close to me once more."

"Good that we did than have some obligations to keep us apart growing up. Can you not see too, in this life, these challenges still exist?"

"It's not the same because I am your husband. I married you to make sure you couldn't go wandering off without me."

"So it would seem. I will do what I can to bring you into my Elite Guard. You know I have no objection to that calling. We just felt that it would be best that you spend some time earning the respect of your comrades. If I just placed you there, there was the chance of your losing face from those who would have to answer to you."

"And you did this as well? Arlessa?"

"All right, I am sure Alistair had some say in this duty but Mikolos also must have wanted to kick you around some as well."

"So nice to feel welcome."

"You should be recognized as an arl in your own right."

"I'm not sure how that can be arranged, under Fereldon law? A woman can only hold a position of authority by right of blood. A Bann does not qualify under those qualification."

"I know. Or by the King's authority. Which basically, what my position was established under. Of course my being a royal heir made all of that more possible. It is something I should have discussed before but you seemed comfortable enough as things were. I always fear of bringing you closer to Alistair's rule. He has more control over you as an arl and he is still a man. Not exactly the most trustworthy of the sexes."

"Tell that to our King these days? He could declare a war and as a Bann, I have the options to refuse to serve but that puts us also out from under the King's protection. Could start a civil war."

"Just not your best option in most situations. What a time for you to join in with the Wardens! You really do like attention don't you?"

"Only when necessary. Fredrick and I discussed this at length. As you pointed out, I too am a man. I was not about to allow your fellow Grey Warden's to lord over me with tales of my lack of courage or right to fight by your side. Now? You must work harder if you want to go gallivanting around the Country without me! I am not about to allow Alistair to monopolize your time. I promise you, I will be a force in his way of getting to you, in anyway that I must. Call it my pride if it pleases you but you know my desire is truer than all of that. I am not a petty man."

"No, you never were or are. You survived Rendon Howe's attempt to bring you down. No normal man could have survived such horrible treatment. I have pledged my life to bring as much happiness as I can as a reward for everything you have done for me. For all Couslands and the people of Highever. You are our shining star in a dark and distant sky. How I love you! It can never be measured by mere man, I assure you!"

"I feel often this way about you as well."

"We need to go and make an appearance now. All of that exertion! I need to eat something."

"I need to replenish my energy as well. Is the food any good here?"

"Well enough."

"It will be an interesting conversation."

"What do you think of Lady Loche?"

"She seems intelligent? Definitely quite eager to be a bride."

"And a mother as well! I can't understand, Teagan's putting off such an event?"

"Especially with such an eager bride? I was not such a fool."

"No not you. Do you think they are more intimate than they appear to be?"

"Hard to really say? He has said nothing to me in that regards? She is fairly young? But spirited."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Well enough. She is Orlesian. I'm not sure I will always trust her? Maybe Teagan is biding his time to see how devoted she really is to him?"

"Since his work takes him away from Redcliffe so often, you could be right? I think she will travel better than Beatrice did."

"I think you are right."

"If she wants any children, that may be necessary. As long as she does not become a burden on us."

"Minds her place, right? We will see. She seems to be very interested in you and what you do, don't you think?"

"Ha, ha, good for her! Considering Teagan's choice in women? It will do her good to become more of her own woman."

"He needs to mind his own women. I understand your meaning very well. Life is never boring with you. It does make for a very adventurous love life. What more can a man ask for?"

"Or a woman? Come along now you lothario. If they must talk so about us, let us at least stand our ground and be present to defend ourselves if need be."

"That is always entertaining isn't it? If only your comments didn't make me blush. You know that makes me so uncomfortable."

"Than stop making so many suggestive comments? I can't see that not happening so you must endure my teasing because you are much worse at it than I am."

"Something you will confess that I excel at over you with?"

"I do not get as much pleasure from it as much as you do."

"So it is."

They made their way down a long hall, that had many doors leading who all sorts of rooms along the way. Reaching a stairwell, they made their way down to the study where they met up with Lord Teagan and his Lady who were reviewing some Grey Warden history when they arrived.

"Bann Gilmore and Lady Gilmore are here to see you." A butler announced formally as they entered the formerly closed off library.

"Thank you, Glenn. How nice of you two, to join us! We were just discussing the mighty griffons in Grey Warden history."

"Forgive our absence but I missed Rory so much. I knew he was very worried about my injuries and the details of my fight."

"Of course! I'm sure we both understand. Or I am learning. Your reputation precedes you!" Emma stated laughing as she said this.

"Which one? I have tried not to stay idle for too long? Of course married to such a Lady? Such a sedentary lifestyle was never really possible."

"No, probably not. I just heard that you have a way of dominating Lady Gilmore's time."

"It may be the only way I have of keeping her out of trouble." the Bann replied.

"At least that is how he manages to convince me that it is of vital importance that I put myself completely under his personal supervision."

"Is that the carrot he uses to entice you with?"

"Oh, wow, that is one way of describing it? I'm a good and obedient wife. For the most part. Really though the temptation I'm afraid is more than even I am capable of resisting I confess." She smiled over at her husband.

"I'm a very attentive spouse."

"And sometimes a mischievous one as well."

"More than sometimes."

"Can you believe my father had assigned him to stand guard over our private chambers for awhile."

"So is that how you captured his undying devotion, Lady Tara?"

"I don't know? Is that when I captured your heart, my husband?"

"I was already smitten with her at that point. It did create some interesting situations at times. You must keep in mind that the family quarters were flanked by both her brother's and her parent's room. It was not much different than any of my other posts within the castle for us. If anything I was more than likely to be interrupted by any family member at any given time of the evening. There was one evening before I was moved when Beowulf was very agitated that she came out into the hallway in her nightdress."

"That's true. Realize however that Beowulf had the poor man held back so far from me he only could admire me from afar."

"She's being modest. As soon as she made her way into the hallway, her mabari took off down the hall and of course I couldn't run after it because my partner was away. Leaving me at the mercy of my beating heart."

"My poor, helpless, admirer! Who never missed an opportunity to take advantage of my confusion."

"You just happened to forget to don a robe!"

"Really? I didn't know you were such a temptress, Tara."

"Oh! My mabari woke me from my sleep. He was so insistent on seeing me out to find out what was the matter. I didn't have time to think about my appearance."

"How old were you than?"

"She was eighteen…"

"Old enough to know better…"

"I should have but I'm such a tease. I couldn't resist the opportunity to distract my boyfriend."

"Now she is being deceptive. As much as I'm sure thoughts of me must have filled up her dreams late at night, we were quarreling over what to do about her dog. I mean, mabari that is. I had to stop her from running after that naughty beast in just a nightdress."

"Tara, what were you thinking?"

"That something must be seriously wrong to bother Beowulf that much. I know, I should have thought that if it was that serious, I would need to be suited up to deal with the problem. I didn't really deal with those sort of problems on my own. It wasn't allowed. It did give Rory the opportunity to steal away an unexpected kiss so he wasn't too upset at me over the incident."

"She was only wearing a nightdress?"

"Yes…"

"Rather fortunate than for you."

"It was. Especially since I was able to start a debate and delay her a chance to actually think about how she was dressed. At least for a short while. I had to finally stop my folly when she attempted to run after that animal. I didn't mind her distracting me for awhile but her parents wouldn't forgive me for allowing her to leave their quarters so unsuitably dressed."

"I didn't even realize it was your duty to make sure I was properly dressed."

"No it wasn't but it was my honor to admire you better when you were not. As for being stationed to such a duty, I'm sure they didn't expect to be leaving their quarters much in the middle of the night."

"They didn't know? I mean about your feelings for each other?"

"No. And he barely kissed me before releasing me to return to my room to change into something more decent."

"That is disappointing." Teagan remarked.

"I know…but as he mentioned, we had to sneak around. If the other guard arrived back too soon and we were caught it would have gotten us into a lot of trouble."

"How sad." Emma sighed.

"We did get to pass notes for awhile, which was very sweet."

"It was nice while it lasted. I wasn't there for as much as a year. Fergus felt we needed to be out in the field more often so someone else pulled up that post after that."

"Do you think your parents got suspicious, Tara?"

"Of having such an attractive soldier standing watch so close to my bedroom door? It's possible but we were very careful. My mother was becoming more and more agitated over my refusal of every suitor she paraded for my approval at that point. I don't think she had figured out just than?"

"It is possible though? It wasn't much later than when we were finally discovered together late one evening."

"I'm sure such enticements was more than the poor man could handle."

"Listen to you! I am sure he had more than a few opportunities to admire her."

"The Lady does speak the truth. We had been playmates as children and classmates over the years from time to time. I was happy that I was alone when she came out dressed like that. Tara knows me very well. It was a brief treat for a starving young man but she was much more deadly when she was purposely teasing me."

"If you were both trying to hide your feelings for each other that couldn't have been very often."

"It didn't take much to turn his head."

"Or hers."

"Except for the many opportunities his close friends must have had to make fun of his troubled relationship. I admit I would have scoffed at such an idea."

"But why, dear Teagan? Where is your romantic heart?"

"My..? It was as he told you. Her parents would never have approved such a match. The man is lucky to have kept his head once he was discovered with the Teryn's daughter. It was just disappointing that he lost his Captain's post over the incidence. It might have made a difference in the battle at Highever if he hadn't."

"An interesting perspective, Teagan. Roland is a wise strategist, I can attest to that but the attack was so unexpected? One could say that had Duncan arrived but a few days earlier, he might not have been at Highever at all?" Looking over at Lord Guerrin, Tara was not pleased at his suggestion. She knew it was hard for him to accept her relationship with the Bann from a political point of view.

"I really cannot say fairly either way. I feel no sense of regret for my advances in regards to Tara. I only regret that in my youth, I had not discovered a better way to make my case for her hand in marriage. It all came out in an emotional confrontation. Hardly the best of circumstances to seek a father's blessing."

"No, of course not."

"We cannot go back and rewrite the past. We were later brought back together. I don't believe it is possible for me to give my husband as much of the love he deserves for all that he has showered upon me since that day. Not a day goes by that I do not see how blessed I am to have such a wonderful man in my life."

"We compliment each other. Much of life proves to deserve re-examination as our knowledge of life's choices and it's consequences are chronicled."

"Perhaps so? I cannot deny that the two of you have proven your devotion to each other in word and in deed. I am looking forward to meeting your children. You both clearly are very proud parents."

"How can we not be? They have both given us so much to love about them. My husband wrote it best when he said "that in their hearts so beats our love also." Tara caressed her husband's back lovingly.

"How touching. I didn't know you were such a romantic, Bann Gilmore?"

"I have my moments. I learned much when it came to wooing a Lady who attracted so many suitors by her reputation alone."

"He is a great reader, Emma. I am very fortunate that so much of what he reads, he retains with him. Apparently, he snuck in some romantic novels and poetry in between all of his military studies."

"I also had a lover who enjoyed slipping me little notes whenever she found the opportunity to do so. I can credit it for teaching me more about the depths that love can go to."

"See how smart he is? He always challenged me to want to learn more and work harder. Even if at times it was just to prove I was as smart as he was."

"That's funny and I have seen this happen before growing up. But you cannot really compete with him in all things after all."

"She's right, you know. I appreciate that she works hard to keep up her fighting skills but I would feel uncomfortable if she were built as I am. I am sure she would not expect me to have all of the attributes of a woman as well."

"I had to draw the line at some places. I greatly admire his more manly attributes as being his alone. Just as I know how much he admires mine own." She winked over back at him and he couldn't help but laugh as he started to blush rapidly.

"Oh, my! He can't help but blush can he? Poor soul!" Emma exclaimed trying not to giggle as she said this.

"I know but I always think of it as my being able to hold onto a little bit of the young boy who caught my fancy years before."

"She never ceases to find it a constant form of amusement is what she really means. I am grateful to not have to go through child birthing. I always feel so guilty whenever she has to go through all of that. But I try to make it up to her by pulling my weight doing the heavy work. It's only fair but we do a lot of work together or complementing each other."

"He even helps me with the babies when he can. Tabitha was a difficult birthing. It was made less of a burden on me because she always seemed to calm down better for her father than for her weary mother. It was always so dear to me to see the two of them together. She was so small in his arms but he was so very good with our children. Now, they just want to push him around. Poor dear."

"For some reason I now represent that one foe they must fight to bring down to prove their worthiness as a fighter."

"Even your daughter as well?"

"So it is. That could very well be because he is the only one none of us can bring down with might alone?"

"You encourage your children to fight with you, I'm sure, Gilmore. So I doubt that is the only incentive that they have to fight more."

"So I am found out than? It is all a part of preparing them for their life ahead of them. That is the easy part as it is. The hard part is convincing them the importance of their studies and learning when to fight and when to negotiate or just walk away."

"A lot really does go into child rearing. It is good to hear you both are trying to take an active part in their instruction. A true partnership. But even such a relationship does not guarantee smooth sailing does it?" These words were spoken with honest reverence by Lady Loche.

"Not at all. I just believe we love each other enough to work together through our problems and the challenges that life brings to us." Roland offered as a reason for why his marriage is working for the two of them.

"But mischief hardly plays by itself. So I too have made note of." Teagan added with a wry smile.

"What good is mischief without its' chorus, right?"

"What indeed! Someone must provide the bards with their tales is that not so?"

"I never work for such storytellers! We really should demand a commission from these thieves who profit from our hard work!" Roland proclaimed dramatically.

"We collect taxes as necessary? Their tales bring them coin and they spend their coin to buy our goods. So we already profit from their work, is that not so?" Lord Teagan advised wisely.

"It is so!"

"I just wish there was a little more realism in their stories. I hear all sorts of tales about my adventures. I assure you, only hard work and constant training has ever seen me through a serious fight." Tara advised her friends.

"Of course all of the tales about me are all full of truthfulness!" Rory brought up in jest.

"That is very good to report! I would be disappointed to hear otherwise!" They all laughed again over Lady Loche's humor.

"I am very thankful for these hours of calm though. I do miss our children so much."

"It is hard to imagine what sort of constitution one must have to leave their children as you do."

"It is very rare when I do. I will always be bound by my duty to the Crown. As well as my Grey Warden duties as the Arlessa of Amaranthine. It is not an easy life but I did not suffer so much when my parents had to be called away from us. We have a very wonderful staff and our children have other children around to make their mischief with."

"That must be some challenge for them then. Your son, I hear he is so much like his fine father. This is true than?"

"Very much so! It has been a joy, imagining how Rory must have been at his tender age."

"He will make a fine warrior some day. I'm afraid sometimes he must try hard to out smart me with his play. Poor lad. It is his sister who is the real prankster in our family."

"This is true. With an older brother, she can't seem to not want to meet up with him whenever she can."

"And when she fails? I fear she is more like me in that regard. She contrives ways to even the score. Her mother must work hard to teach her to be more forgiving and understanding."

"She is not so old though, is she?"

"Coming up on four and already a thorn in her brother's side. Not to worry though. It is good for him to not be too serious. Patience is very important."

"Hours of guard duty is inevitable. No matter how much I fear I will have to insist a rope be tied around his waist, least he take on more than he is capable of before he is ready."

"That didn't seem to stop you, Tara, from what Alistair has reported to me during the Blight."

"I am sure he has all sorts of tales to tell. I will be forever grateful for my parents many travels through the years. It was the only time I had to learn how to scout in the wilds and learn to make my own bearings. One of us had to be able to find our way around in undiscovered Country."

"Alistair traveled some in Fereldon. He must have been able to find his way around some, right?"

"What he could remember? He was just as lost as I was in the Bresilian Forest or the Deep Roads as I was. We were able to acquire some maps but never anything that was precise or covered all of the area we had to travel upon."

"You did surprise us all, Tara."

"It was a blessing that Rory survived our ordeal at Highever. He traveled a bit more than Alistair did and sober he was."

"That does come in handy I'm sure!"

"Yes, it was. I was wondering though, Lady, how are you fairing? We were all so worried when we heard your party was attacked by Crows."

"I am improving. So much better since my husband has arrived here. It was more than any of us expected to have to face, so soon."

"We just didn't believe the Queen was so vindictive? That she really came to Amaranthine to harm, Tara."

"Her claims though? To make such a scene in front of so many people important to your Country's wellbeing? Had she not any formal training? At all?"

"Please, Emma, she was schooled but it seems not as good a student as we had hoped for. It is always a risk, marrying outside of your own Country."

"Well, I am quite familiar with the ways of the people of Fereldon, as well as other territories within the realm. I will not suffer such a travesty nor ever wish to bring such shame to my own family."

"It is hard to know what really was going through her head causing such an outburst."

"That isn't so much true. With no children, she was not able to busy herself enough to stay out of trouble. I fear what it will bring to her in the future."

"No, I doubt she really understands or maybe she doesn't even care how angry she has made the King. I know him to be a patient man but he sleeps well at night because he doesn't allow his enemies to live. He is not a man I would like to see as my enemy."

"He had a difficult childhood. But all of us of noble birth have lived our lives carefully. Knowing our enemies are often unknown to us and always planning against us."

"So you fear this time of peace will not last us very long?"

"Who can say? So we train to be ready for such occurrences."

"Let us not talk so much about this right now. I'm afraid it has been too long since my wife has eaten and she needs to heal these bruises of hers with a hearty meal I think."

"Oh, yes! It was very naughty of you two to avoid us for lunch. There is a wonderful view of this very interesting seashore out here. Though not much can be said of the interior of this place I'm afraid."

"It was not done to slight you, Emma, I assure you. It was just a long night and we both needed some rest. You understand I hope?" Roland spoke up for the two of them.

"Yes, of course I do! My Lady is there something more you have to share with us, perhaps?"

"Nothing that comes to mind? I must thank you though for bringing out Chez Marie. I know she is highly trained to not be so friendly to unfamiliar riders."

"It was no serious trouble. I was prepared for a rough ride out here but my previous experience with the nature of horses always comes to my aide in such circumstances. On the road, I was sometimes forced to trade horses because of the injuries they incurred on the road. So another unfamiliar horse was my only option to get to where ever I was bound to at the time."

"Quite understandable. I have had good luck with this horse so far. She didn't have to see me through during the Blight. She has however kept me company on the road for the last few years. We have encountered problems with darkspawn and she has proven obedient to my instructions so far."

"For the most part that is." Her husband added.

"Could you even imagine losing your own horse to a darkspawn?" Emma brought up shockingly.

"I would be concerned that the thing might eat him! Or her, in Marie's case. We were happy that none of us ended up as lunch ourselves!"

"How morbid! It is a miracle the Blight ended in Fereldon. We held quite a procession for our own Grey Warden's who perished during the fight in Orlais. We were not so hard hit as Fereldon's were since many of our own were turned back because of your treacherous teryn. Still, I know our people were quite touched, by the ceremony you gave to Warden-Commander Riordan. He died with honor. He was well loved in Orlais."

"As he is here in Fereldon among fellow Wardens. I wished I had more time to get to know him better. He was a great help in teaching us how to create more Grey Wardens in the days that followed the Blight."

"Thank you, for your kindness. I do hope you come to see me as a friend, Tara. I am a very skilled horsewoman, thanks much to my mother's teaching."

"My condolences, Lady Loche, for the rough ride but she did it honorably." the Bann offered sincerely.

"I hope so too, Emma. Had it been too comfortable a ride out to here I would have had to get more steady in her training. In a fight, I want her to find me, not run home with any sort of stranger."

Tara answered her back kindly.

"That is not likely to happen, my wife. Marie has earned her reputation through the years, I assure you."

"She was a gift from the King, wasn't she?" Teagan brought up to add something to the conversation.

"She was or is. We breed some horses but we need horses to work the fields. Transportation purposes. I appreciate that the King's stables have the room to breed purebreds. They are a more determined breed but almost fearless in a serious fight." Tara explained.

"I see…perhaps you can find one for me as well, my dear? I hope I have proved worthy of such a breed and I should take on a horse as a foul, so she will answer best to me!"

"You have no Orlesian horses of your own than?" Rory inquired curiously interested as to why a horsewoman who traveled did not already own favored horses of her own.

"As a traveler, I had a few horses through the years but here, I ride only Fereldon horses. It just seems respectful of me to do so."

"I would take no offense but other horses may not feel the same as we do? Than, people go on about our beloved mabari's." Thoughtfully Tara gave her confession.

"Yes, I have heard such tales over holiday gatherings. I'm sure no real offense was ever made by their comments." Teagan agreed.

"It depends entirely on the company. A native Fereldon will accept any challenge contrary to their beliefs but that is our good nature. And popular ale's." Rory argued the customs around Fereldon.

"That is true in many cultures, Rory. Now, I really must leave to eat something. It has been nice to catch up some with you both and if you stay over, I am sure we will find more opportunities to speak again."

Tara told her friends as she reached over to pull her husband's hand to prompt him to follow along with her to find some food that they could eat.

"It was nice to be able to talk some with these two but I wonder if Teagan will ever get over his trained sense of superiority."

"I'm not expecting to see any of it in my lifetime. Obviously, he still refuses to accept your choice in spouses."

"I see no profit in it for him to speak this way? All he does by it is push me further away from his causes. It takes some effort for him to hold a civil conversation with us I have noticed. I know though it stems from his difficulties in trying to manage Alistair's affairs."

"He would have loved to put more of that onto your shoulders if he could have."

"And he could have offered up Lady Loche as a prospective bride to the king as well."

"She is a good rider. Alistair enjoys riding out as much as he can? There must have been some reason why he didn't and she took favor in Teagan instead?"

"First of all, until recently, our King was in a committed relationship. She doesn't seem like someone who would find that an attractive prospect. She does seem well educated. Than maybe she wasn't very attracted to Alistair's more easy going attitude as far as his responsibilities go? Maybe the taint was a stumbling block?"

"The man does have more than a few traits going against him doesn't he?"

"I'm afraid so? We need another, "Red Queen" to steer their children in the right direction and we can only hope that would be for the good of Fereldon."

"My wife, more and more, the wisdom of this plan becomes apparent. I just dread your having to go through another pregnancy and for such a cause?"

"I know. The pregnancy part is bearable as long as it doesn't hamper my duties too much. Hopefully the delivery won't be too difficult? It will be nice to just see Alistair happy to finally get to play the role of a father. I can tell it means a lot to him to be able to play that part."

"It will have to be a very limited role until the child reaches his later years and is ready for service. I'm not prepared to allow him to live in my own home."

"I'm sure he doesn't expect you to be so generous. Even I cannot predict how it will all play out exactly. Right now, I have to focus on just making it to that point first."

"I understand. Lady Loche, is a very curious soul isn't she?"

"How so, Rory?" She asked as they approached the lead butler in hopes of having some food served up for their benefit.

"Wait a moment, Tara." He stopped her to not share their conversation with the staff. " Glen, could you have the kitchen put together some lunch for my wife and I? Leftovers are fine with us. I know she is very hungry so some wine and cheese, some bread to start with would be greatly appreciated."

"Of course we can do all of this for you. I'm sure they were expecting the two of you to need something to eat when you were hungry to eat. Please meet us in the main dining room and I will be with the two of you shortly."

"Thank you and we very much appreciate your efforts here on our behalf."

"It is an honor to serve, my Bann." He replied before leaving to carry out their requests.

"Now what I wanted to say was that Lady Loche seems determined to get a confession out of you. Do you think she is aware of what was going on between you and Alistair?"

"Anything is possible. You told me gossip was pretty serious among fellow Grey Wardens."

"It is. You have decided not to confess anything to her just yet."

"I just don't know how to take her curiosity yet. I don't know who else she is close to? Maybe she is just trying to make friends? It just might be a natural curiosity on her part. Right now, to protect our own family and Alistair's interests, I just feel it is best to not be too trusting."

"You may be right."

"At least until something more permanent happens between Teagan and her. I am a war hero, not a politician. I am open to discussions that will benefit the people of Amaranthine and Fereldon. So far she has not come across as a representative for Orlais' interests so let's just keep it social, shall we?"

"I am happy with that for now. I was just curious to hear if you picked up something that made you feel more cautious than usual. Normally you are very open to developing new relationships. Especially with women."

"Being of the same sex, I also know how devious we can become. I have Beatrice here to remind me of our weakness' if I forget."

"The way you say her name, you must be upset that we still have not come to some resolution on that matter."

"How can I not be? Now, it will probably take my husband away from me when I know you have a lot of work that needs your attention."

"Do you think Alistair will confront her soon?"

"I do but it will not be a positive experience. I am happy you don't have to go through any of her accusations or false theories."

"I am a sturdy soul as far as that goes. I agree though, it would be very hard to hear her say terrible things about you. People in pain, real or imaginary, can't seem to resist the urge to exaggerate their situation it seems often enough. I know you well. We have no secrets between us so her tactics will do her no good with me."

"I know but even you would grow weary if no progress is being made. I probably would as well. We thought she might break down for Alistair since she knows he can dictate her fate more than any of us can or will. I only hope she doesn't play to his anger."

"If she does, hopefully Antiva will understand. They won't be happy but my experience has been that they are really not in a position to challenge our King where he stands right now."

"You don't think they feel his lack of political allies as a weakness?"

"Our victories precede us, correct? I agree that our shortage of a cohesive structure of teryn's and arl's does make us appear weak but we who are involved are civil, so we have that much in our favor."

"We do and we are reaching our goals in rebuilding our forces to a level that we feel is adequate to maintain an effective presence to our competition."

"Ah, here is our food. I am so hungry! I was afraid of acting too much like I might be expecting in front of those two. Now that you are being effected by the taint as well, I don't know how poor cook will be able to keep up with us."

"Helga loves to cook. It might be a good idea that I increase our livestock reserves? Which means, we will need a bigger staff."

"We need to encourage more of our staff to get married! We need more workers. Maybe we can encourage some elves to come in to work with us who might prefer to live among their tribe rather than our property? We will soon be running out of room!"

"I am already ahead of you there. I did mention that I have a bid on some land adjoining our own did I not?"

"That's right. Hopefully, that will go through for us. What are you planning on doing with the property?"

"Vineyards. I believe my friends formula is the key to a great bottle of wine so I am anxious to see our business grow."

"You know what I would like to see?"

"No, what do you have in mind?"

"A new dance hall. We really don't have enough space in our home to entertain a large party. I hardly ever play the piano these days. I miss dancing. We work so much of late, we don't take enough time to really just enjoy an evening with the townfolks or really even our friends."

"We have usually leaned on Highever for any large parties but I think I understand what you mean. With three children, it will be even harder for us to get away. The day will come when we will have to socialize our children, if we want them to move on with their lives."

"I have already decided they will always live with us! But as you said, we do need to encourage our staff to settle down some. It does encourage them to put in more time at home."

"You have, have you? I know you are teasing me. I know it is good to see your staff settle down and build families of their own verses trolling the village for mischief making. I have no trouble supporting this to keep my staff stable. Parents also pass their skill and training onto younger family members."

"So you like my idea? My prospects are looking very good in Amaranthine as far as our business ventures go. So we should be pulling in a very decent profit this coming year. So that should help me fund this project myself. We can rent out the hall for a meager fee and that should pay for its' up keep."

"If we can develop more opportunities for artists. A social outlet for our youth. It does sound like a good endeavor."

"Really? I wasn't sure you would think it was worth the expense and effort."

"I enjoy having fun. People do enjoy social events. I can see that you are missing your parties of old. If this will keep us more in the Bannorn and less time at Highever it is a good thing. I also realize you are going to be bothersome with this pregnancy. It will be good for you to have some project to keep you out of trouble."

"Why must you see everything that I do as troublesome?"

"Because you get restless when you are bored. You will do some needlework but I know, you are just so motivated to be active. Once you will be restricted from riding your horse, the frustration will set in for you. Not to mention all of the things going on because of this difficult situation. I want you to have something that will make you happy. As much as I enjoy keeping you distracted from everyday frustrations I need to keep our business going. Putting in a new vineyard is such a time consuming project so I will need something to keep you busy while you are waiting for a baby to arrive."

"Thank you for understanding my situation. I love you so much! I don't mind visiting Highever and I know Leliana wants to have a party sometime soon. I will help her as much as I can."

"That's nice but not much will be taking place in the next couple of months unless we have a short snowfall. I don't expect that to happen this year. It's fine though because we want our lakes and rivers full to support our fishing seasons."

"We do so I won't complain. Here, let's settle into this food."

"I am but are you really going to try to entertain Emma's desire to start training with you?"

"I don't mind taking her through some basic moves. It wouldn't be wise now for me to take on any vigorous training for a while. Until I am certain all is how it should be, I better not exert myself too much. In case I find I have more friends out there as well, eager to test my fighting skills on the road."

"Maker help us! I don't want to delay but one more day, Tara, if we can help it. If the doctor can give us no reasonable reason to delay our return home, than we must take advantage of our having your horse and your belongings to return you home where I know you will be well cared for. You will do this for me, won't you?"

"I will. If I stay here, I will have to deal with Alistair and I think it is best that we give each other a little space right now."

"Are you two quarreling over something I don't know about?"

"Only that you know, he gets possessive at times with me. I don't want him to continue any of that sort of conversation with me right now. I don't know how many times I must tell him I am happy as I am. I don't want anything to do with any of his plotting this or that. He knows his pleas are hopeless but still he entertains these fantasies of his as if things will change but I know they won't."

"Always nice to think your friend is wishing you ill so that he can cuckhold your wife."

"I don't take any of those words seriously and you shouldn't either. I really do think that this last encounter with Beatrice will be his farewell to her. He is ready to move on. I can feel it. So I will trust that finally the Maker will put someone in his path to fill that void she has left behind."

"It seems she really never filled it much in the first place. We only ask for a fertile bride for this man who is not another man's wife! He's the King, it shouldn't be that difficult."

"You struggled with such a choice as well. I feel it is harder for more honorable men to finish this task than for those who can live life more carefree."

"That maybe right. You could even say it is why I hold on so tightly to keep you by my side. No easy a task it is. So if I release you to entertain Lady Loche for a time, you promise to come to me without too much delay later on tonight?"

"I will of course. Now you are being foolish."

"I am being responsible. I don't want you to be too tempted to get all caught up in some girl talk when you know I want to spend more time with you. Remember I will have to leave you shortly after we return to the Bannorn. I have to find out why Crows came after you and if you are their only target."

"But how will you convince them that I am not worth their effort. No matter what the coin?"

"I have my ways, Tara. Would that I could cart home that pile of Crow filth along with me, to toss at their feet. Than ask them how big does this pile have to be before they realize we are not going to be put down by any Crows! We must have killed at least fifty of them by now, don't you think?"

"A close enough figure. The point being if they are dead, they have no one the fill their coffers with."

"Sound logic, Rory. Oh how I wish I could go with you. I want to see their faces when it is revealed that I and an ex-Crow outsmarted them once more."

"I'll try to draw you a picture upon my return. I know how frustrating this is for you but be good. Maybe I will find something you like on the road. The Blight is over so there should be more goods available on the road this time."

"I would like that. It reminds me of when we were young."

"Than I know I will find something that you like."

"Knowing that you were thinking about me pleases me so much!"

"I didn't really give you anything that great."

"You know that everything you gave me was so special to me. It was quite a game for us wasn't it? I had to hide who was giving me these things. Make up who or where this or that came from."

"It was fun. Trying to figure out where I should leave a gift so that you could find it and not get caught."

"I remember my mother finding a poetry book once. You had hid it in the library and I barely got it out of her hands before she was able to look through it!"

"I thought surely my goose was cooked! The look on your face was pretty funny."

"What did I say? Oh, yes, "Please mother! I was looking all over for that book, my dear aunt Edith sent it to me from Orlais!" She thought it was an odd gift from my aunt. She barely remembered my name, let alone a birthday. But I just told her it was because she was old and traveled so much. Gifts sometimes get lost in the post but this one didn't so I treasure it!", than she told me I shouldn't be bringing it than with me to the library. Especially if I had so much trouble keeping it among my own, personal belongings."

"You can be quick witted when the occasion calls for it. That was too close. Than again we did get a good laugh over it all later on didn't we?"

"We did and I love that little book. Of course in the moment I was afraid you were going to give it away since you just can't seem to control your own blood pressure." She shook her head upon reflection of the day.

"Nothing can be done about that. I wrote to you in that book. If she but thumbed through it I was sure to have gotten caught."

"Oh, nothing much! I do believe you did bookmark your favorite one for me. That was very sweet of you. If she did such a thing of course I would merely explain that my aunt must have found it in some poor old bookkeepers store. Maybe even on her travels from a wandering merchant who caught her fancy? You only used initials. They could have been anyone's for all I know?"

"Than how did you know that it was from me than? If anyone could have wrote that?"

"Because not just anyone would be planting books or presents for me in such a sneaky way. You would be the first to tell me it wasn't from you anyways."

"Usually, I would. You actually got some flowers once found that you thought was from me and I took the credit. They were actually from Ser Morton but I lied and agreed they were from me. Well, I agreed and took your excited hug. I didn't know who left them out until much later when he asked if I noticed if you picked them up. So I said yes. "Did she like them?" he wondered and I said hard to say? I think they made you sneeze?"

"Really? You are so fiendish."

"You didn't have any feelings for him did you back then?"

"Ser Morton? Hum…." she hesitated just to see his eyes grow small with suspicion, "he was rather pudgy wasn't he? He had dark hair didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Hardly noticed him. I'm just pulling your leg. Had I known I would have made sure to flirt with you right in front of him. In case he had any doubts as to who was trampling all over my heart instead."

"Why not start a poor me party than if that is how you felt about me?"

"I had my hands full with just you!"

"Good. I don't even recall how much of my money I spent on you!"

"All of it! And I was worth every shilling of it!"

"All right, you were! It was great to find something you left for me to find. Though you enjoyed playing tricks almost as much as offering me presents."

"You started that tradition."

"It wasn't intentionally. I was just getting revenge for your kissing Louis, right in front of my face!"

"On the cheek and I told you I just overreacted when he brought back Beowulf to me after we were viciously attacked by some marauding wolves. I was scared half out of my wits when it happened. I was sure they must have been rabid and my mabari would die of an infection."

"Maybe so but you were still much too nice to him. He actually thought he had won over your favor. That was until you tried to make him a cake for his reward…."

"How you were able to switch the sugar with the salt? How did you manage that one?"

"Ellen did it for me. You weren't the only one who had favorites."

"So did she do it to win over your favor or just to spite me?"

"Maybe some of both? All I did was ask if she would do it. I spent enough time in that wretched kitchen to win over at least a few allies to my cause."

"That was still very mean of you to do."

"It was a riot! Swindon and I almost fell over laughing, watching him have to eat the awful thing."

"Poor soul. I had no idea how bad it really was and he ate it! I really should have done more to make up for your prank."

"I'm sure he felt he had enough of your generosity already."

"You are such a cad."

"I know but you had to learn your lesson. I made it up to you didn't I?"

"Eventually. I loved the feather pen and the valentine that came with it. The enamel violet pin that I would always hide. Pinned under my bodice."

"That was a surprise to find out that you actually wore it so often."

"I hadn't much of a choice really. I was afraid of it being found in my room and someone asking me about it. You know, it was one of my favorite things. No one had anything like it."

"Probably not in Highever? Just please be careful. I like watching your back. Almost as much as I like watching your front."

"I am well aware of what you like milady. You will appreciate me even more when I return with the answers that you seek."

"I do not believe I can appreciate you more than I already do? Not humanly possible."

"So you say. I know I will be eager to hold you in my arms again. And happy to be able to do so without worrying that I have assassins lurking in the shadows."

"So will I. Don't worry, my love. I will help Emma some but all the while I will be looking forward to being with you once more."

"I will hold you to those words. Least I come down here and embarrass you shamefully."

"Don't tempt me! You know how much I enjoy a good show. Some will scoff, possibly the staff? Teagan will pretend he is offended but I know him better. He will make sport of it in private. Emma? Who knows what she would make of such frivolity? She doesn't know us as well as she pretends to. All rumors and gossip you know. Oh, Rory, I must be off to finish up with this. I so want to go home and play with our children once more. I fear, I must have them totally confused."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just, I enjoy playing alongside with them as much as I do teaching them discipline. How to hold a cup properly or to not get crumbs all over the place. These are tasks that must be accomplished of course but I do enjoy spinning stories for the children. Helping them go to places we have already been, with their puppets and pictures."

"I have noticed this about you, Tara. I'm not sure they will appreciate it all when stuck in a perch for guard duty or at a table, entertaining, stuffy and proper guests."

"No, I'm afraid not will they? But when their courage is called upon, to me, one has to be very courageous to sit amongst stodgy or snippety characters and pretend you are having the dullest of times doing it. Well, hopefully they will do just as well as I did."

"It might bring my hopes up a little bit higher, my love. If the conversation is moving and passionate, you are all attentive. If however it runs dull, I often noticed when called upon you were far away in some other place. I would hardly rate your contribution of , "oh, yes!" and "whatever pleases you, mama", as anything brilliant or noteworthy."

"No, I'm afraid not. If I were to lead the conversation though it would have been much more interesting than whatever might be lurking deep within the lake to swallow up all of the trout that surely that poor fisherman was clearly unsuitable to catch! Or what I really thought about putting ruffles upon my gown or anyone else's for that matter being anything but a personal preference or a means to get out of the ordinary. Hardly the overall expression of ones attitude or means of social defiance on any knowledgeable level. One either prefers them or they do not? There were much more serious matters needing to be discussed don't you believe?"

"You mean like where is the most suitable spot to post the enemies head upon?"

"Exactly! That is what people really do care about. Seriously, I know the conversation grows very dull in times of peace but we should focus more on the good will of the people. Not their fashion sense in the moment."

"To run out of yellow clothe though is tragic because certain rivalries can start a war in Orlais, mind you!"

"Seriously, Rory, I just mean that I don't want to spoil our children by beating out all that makes them, beautiful, marvelous creatures. Nor do I want them to grow up to be silly, flirty, fools, who care for their liquor or baubles than the well-being of Fereldon."

"Those things though are the commerce of Fereldon. Making good use of our resources, that is what brings more wealth into the pockets of the poor. So, we must always weigh them all upon their importance to our business structures."

"Yes, yes, of course ….our poor children. To learn a trade is honorable. To have to rule a Country though! Is much harder still."

"That it is but I see the wisdom in what you are trying to teach them. To run a Country, you must first learn to love it. In all of it's differences. Than, you must be able to defend such freedoms, least your allies start to see your folly as a sign of weakness."

"Is that what you think happened at Highever? That we enjoyed our lives too much? Did our defenses grow so lax because of this case?"

"A lot of things can be decided and have been mulled over, Tara. One thing I feel I must always hold back, least I upset Fergus over it and start a fight at it. I will always believe, had your father but consented to our marriage, I would not have soon lost interest in our defense. It would have freed me to work more on what really was going on around us. If we were better united, we would have been able to intimidate our enemies more."

"That may have very much been true. The inner turmoil within my family was a weakness. But my marrying some Lord with only a title but no real strength behind him, only money? I don't see how that would set Highever up any better than we already were. No, I agree and have always felt Rory that you were the best that we had. If we lost you to the Grey Warden's it would have been a travesty I'm sure of it!"

"I am grateful that you think so highly of me."

"You have always known this. I only wish that my mother did. Do you feel that Loghain would have been so bold, without Howe's support of his rebellion?"

"Hum…that, I would have to think about but it is a worthy topic of discussion. Howe was already proven to be a man who could not be thoroughly trusted in his means to an end. We tolerated much too much from him, knowing of his betrayal of us to our enemies in the beginning of the war with Orlais. All because he wanted to be the Teryn. He was not worthy of such a title. It still pains me to think that such a title corrupted Loghain so completely."

"And his taint was passed down to his kin. I only wish I knew her as a child. Maybe I could have counteracted some of that in her? Channeled such anger to it's proper sphere. Do you think?"

"I think that anything is possible with you. But you would grow sad if she did not turn. She was very bright and the people did come to respect her authority overall. Yet, her desire to lead seemed to only echo that of her father's. A shadow. That was all that she was. To turn so on Alistair? Even I was not enthusiastic to see him in such a leadership position but she was too vain to see, that he positioned himself wisely. Or really, Eamon, positioned him wisely. Overall, despite my personal feelings for the man and some of his weakness' I feel he has proven a wiser King at least than Cailan was?"

"In many ways, I do see the wisdom of King Maric within him. He gets along with others well enough. When called upon, he gives a rousing speech? Most of all he understands that a good defense is our best offense. But also, that defense better be sharp, because the times may call upon them to be a lot more aggressive."

"Well, that is the curse of tyrants. Boredom. Too easily swayed by schemers in for their own profits with no means of a long term gain out of it. That is why I rest easier with Lord Teagan on his watch. Least, Alistair allow something to move on merely because he is bored and tired of the conversation."

"I know. That is why I feel I must give our children a reason to love our Country. Through play and stories. So that when such roles are called upon them, they will not flinch."

"If they do not love our Country they are surely to lose it. I understand you logic here. I cannot complain that you are so lax in their teachings and discipline that they run amok all day."

"No, not unless they are in pursuit of a purpose! Oh, they do give me so much of a challenge sometimes. And I miss them. So, let me be off. Luckily, I have my handmaiden's to keep me dressed up well enough when the need arises. After spending so much of my time in a suit of armor, well! These days, to be dressed otherwise is a dangerous situation for me."

"Sadly this is so. But, Lady Loche did inquire with me as to whom makes your armor."

"She did? Did you tell her? What an odd request."

"Do not pretend that you are not so picky about what you will wear. Even in the battle field."

"I am but usually I am thinking about my ability to move, this way or that, than too if it might have bows or ribbons."

"That would be a site to see! I don't even know how I would react to such a thing? You do though still wear some of your girlish things underneath it."

"I do, a little bit don't I? I must forgo most of that though in the field if I don't want to be the first to be crushed or worse, laughed off of the fighting field."

"It would be hard to take any woman seriously who ignored such things."

"It would but of course, I am as vain as any other man in wanting to suit up with the best materials and impressive workmanship."

"You are especially concerned with helmets, I do recall."

"I refuse to run around with a bucket upon my head or anything that impedes my area of site. Is that too much to ask? To not go around looking like a complete abomination walking all about."

"No, I can't say that I blame you. Some things you just can't help but attack because they are a hindrance to ones eyesight I suppose?"

"Ha, ha, because anything that ugly, can't be good to let run around, can it now?"

"In the case of Orcs and darkspawn, I do agree!"

"Good! We have a consensus than. Now, more than ever, I am curious about our Lady Loche. I have met up with her during official functions, here or there. But never more intimate than the topic at hand. She wants to learn from me, when there are many other Grey Warden's who must have more free time than I do for such a task."

"I think she is just as curious about you as you are of her! Be careful my love. Never forget she is an Orlesian first and foremost."

"I won't. If her desire is to push me away from the King, I must find out her purpose in all of that."

"That is what you suspect than? That she does not approve of your relationship to him?"

"Or with him? Whether it is because she thinks I hinder him from his task of finding another suitable mate or she fears my political influence over him? Than again, maybe she is just a romantic who understands any woman who had such a fairytale life deserves to live more of it in her happy home."

"If that be the case, well, she knows very little about our lives. Happy though it may be, it is hardly the sort of any fairytale I was ever told as a child. Or have read since."

"Maybe not so much like we have known. In a tale, you are happy, than the fire breathing dragon shows up, causes havoc, you send out your bravest of soldiers, they kill it and all live happily ever after. They do not find themselves constantly at battle over this or that do they?"

"But those tales are but a day in the life of an adventurer, my wife. Our story alone will fill volumes. Best that we keep it all running smoothly along."

"Best that we keep winning you mean? Though we both know, in the course of winning, the losses, do not go away. We sweep them , tidy things up and wait or look for the next battle to be won."

"These are trying times, my wife. We weather them the best that we can. Now move along because I am curious now to hear how all of this turns out. I want to go back home. See my friends. Rest for a moment before I must go about knocking some heads once more. I expect you to stay put for awhile. I fear that the only way to keep you in one place is to put you with child. It is the only time I get to rest up and get some real work done in the Bannorn."

"It is all work, no matter how you choose to categorize it! I did nothing to provoke this attack on me. You know, I did this to save that woman's life, not to destroy her happy life."

"I know. How she could be so foolish to not see it, I don't know?"

"Jealousy never profits, so I have seen. Best to be building your own castles than live in envy of someone else's it seems to me? My dreams are always where you are. I'm a very lucky lass and I hope you believe that I appreciate all that you do for me."

"I know it. I am happy. I will be happier though when we can just go home. So move along, girl, before I have to carry you out of my site. She'll be snooping along up here if you don't. That one, she isn't very patient. Just like someone else that I know."

"Here I am stalling to leave and you say I am not patient? Speak for yourself! I'm going because I just can't wait to get those answers out of her. At least, we might discover just how much we can trust her in the future."

"We do need to know that. I'm sure Teagan will appreciate the effort. I can't figure out why he hasn't married her yet? Except that she has a lot of family ties she says and it will take a lot of work to put the wedding together she said."

"That alone can make a noble in his position nervous. He has waited so long since he lost his first engagement."

"He was engaged before?"

"He was but it probably wouldn't have proven a good match. The war and all. He was even considered a match for Anora but of course, Loghain found the opportunity to place his daughter so close to the throne too irresistible."

"Poor King Cailan. Teagan was probably the better for it. They would have respected each other more but he would not be pressured to push King Cailan aside. I will be grateful that at least, Anora stepping up as she did, put you out of the eyes of that King at least."

"I was already too far gone for even he to sway me. Oh, but the way my mother would fight about it if he did! Thank you Andraste for sparing me all of that pain."

"I would be lying though to not say, it would have been a better match for Fereldon."

"Would it? Would it have appeased Loghain to have a Cousland more in control over the Crown? I would find myself clearly at odds with the man and thus my husband who would be suffering from his discussions with his father's closest ally."

"That was Maric's biggest mistake."

"To ally himself with one of his greatest of generals?"

"To ignore that the greater one was your own father. Maric took counsel with many different men but too many times, he took Loghain's side when it might not have been so prudent to do so. The Teryn often complained of that very thing."

"In the end it cost poor Cailan his very life. Such a shame."

"What is that?"

"That Eamon was not closer to King Maric. King Cailan, he was a good man and a brave warrior. However a poor strategist and even the poorer when it came to love."

"Yes, poor fool. We are grateful though that no heir came of that union. Now, Tara, the future lies with us. So be careful. Don't let Emma's enthusiasm and youth trip you up."

"I will try my best, my husband. I can see already she has made quite an impression on you."

"She is not boring, I'll give her that. I actually want her to succeed and marry off Teagan. My children will one day need a spouse. So they better get busy. I would at least like my son matched up to a girl who can challenge him as much as his mother has and always does challenge me!" Rory said with a passionate kiss.

"Very well than. I will get to my duty. I think I did well with my brother. Leliana, may not be a great strategists but Fergus is able in that task. What she excels at is charming people, dignitaries. My brother, he can be charming, but he gets easily bored with everyday matters and we all know the Chantry plays an important part in the lives of peasants, so, I feel she will bring cooperation willingly from all Fereldon's in her reign."

"At least they have a child. Even a daughter will prove useful. Hopefully, they will have a son as well. You have no news on that account do you?"

"Not yet but it is at least not out of the realm of possibilities'. All in due course, my love. Now, I truly will be off." She kisses her husband again before leaving to go find out what the Lady Loche might be up to.

Walking the dimly lit stone halls of Vigil's Keep dungeons was not at all what Alistair wanted to be doing right now. Already, he had tried to imagine everything that the Queen might toss up at him in her defense. He was determined though to be strong. It was difficult to think their relationship had come down to this but without an heir, not much could be said about it. He wondered, how Cailan must have felt, seeing no results from his marriage with Anora? This made him shiver some inside. She could be charming? Like a snake! It's the bite that tends to send a man running in the opposite direction. Her words clearly proved she had very little respect for her husband's reign. She would have Alistair's own head, rather than leave him to a life of frivolity in the streets of Orlais. He would have been quite content with that fate! At least as much as he could be. For too long it was all that he knew in his adult life.

Anora must have known this much though bout him? But still her only solution was to end his life, for good. He wondered, if Beatrice too, wished to end his life? Would she have poisoned him to take over his throne and the crown? Granted, he didn't trust her much anymore as it was. He felt it safer to be on the road than to risk her poisoning him in his sleep or in his cup. Some days, he almost welcomed the relief, of not having to listen for hours to the complaints of people who could likely solve their own problems rather than wait around for his people to find a resolution for them.

This really was the very last task on his list of things to do but he knew, he would know no peace until it was done. He wasn't in the greatest of moods anyways.

"Queen Beatrice, His Majesty, King Theirin, is here to have a word with you." Ser Raynard announced before making his way past the King to leave the dungeon away from their conversation.

"I see you finally found the time to give me the audience due me! Where is Ser Raynard going? Are we to be alone during this inquiry, than?"

"I have requested that it be so."

"Well, I do not! If any arrangements or agreements are to be made, I require a witness to that fact!"

"Suffer as you will than. I will not have it so. You have said quite enough already to get everyone's attention. Your next formal engagement will be in a court of law. Until than, I get to pick and choose who will give you a voice."

"I have the right to my counsel! Why have you denied me that at least?"

"Until word comes to us from your home in Antiva, I see no reason for it. You are a woman. You have no rights that supersedes my own judgment here in Fereldon."

"You are not judge and jury, Sire!"

"I will be your judge and my judgment is final. Best that you learn this fact well. The people, are not at all pleased with your outbursts of late."

"The people! Do they deny the facts of my case? I have plenty of evidence to the contrary."

"Is that so? Evidence to prove what, Beatrice?"

"Evidence that you are having an affair with … with …that ..woman! She is another man's wife! Or has that fact escaped you? You really don't care, do you? You are the King and so you do whatever pleases you. Even at the expense of your own wife and the would be mother of your heirs."

"I will deny such an accusation and you will be hard pressed to prove it otherwise."

"Than you are mistaken, my King! You have been all about town with that woman! People talk and talk, is not as expensive as you might like to think!"

"A bought and paid for testimony is not a worthy one. That, "woman" is my chosen, Commander of the Grey. When called upon she leads my army, quite successfully, I might add, into battle and I win. The fact that I keep counsel with her is no concern of yours. You have many affairs to keep you busy enough. I do not see why my affairs should interfere with your own?"

"When it comes to our having a child…I cannot do this on my own, after all!"

"Neither can I. At least now something that you have said makes some sense."

"Some sense? Are you mad? What good is getting yourself involved with that woman, in getting what you want? She is selfish and only out for her own glory! I have told you this much in the past."

"You have been acting out in these embarrassing outburst that shame only yourself, Beatrice. When have I ever threatened to put you aside?"

"You do not have to. You have already done so with her! I do not see the attraction much at all. Her husband, he will not release her to you. You would have to see him murdered before something like that would happen!"

"That much is true. I have no such plans to do so. I would think, that if you have given all of this so much thought and I have not spoken, until your obvious distress, of putting you out of your place, some of what I have been doing would give you some sigh of relief?"

"Not with that woman! Any other one, perhaps, but she is the reason none of this has come to pass. All of my hopes, my dreams of us, living a happy life, were only just that. Empty dreams."

"We tried, Beatrice. To accuse me of otherwise and than to bring Lady Tara into this so often, only reminded me of yes, what happiness I have lost. It is not fair though to say I did not try or that I got into this marriage only to trick or to fool you. We all must answer to the Maker. It was not his will that the two of us have children together Beatrice. My time is short. He would have done otherwise if that was the case. I have accepted this much, why than can't you?"

"Because, you are wrong to give up hope! You are wrong to put that woman over me, your wife! The people, they do not come to me and ask of me and my work. No! They want to know of the Heroine of Fereldon! Is her son to be my king? Is she that much greater than all of us? I know, none of this makes any sense to me at all? She has the taint! Are you so foolish to not know what that means? What it might mean to a child who has it too?"

"I know exactly what it means. I live with it, each and every day of my life! My brother, Cailan, he suffered from no taint and yet he too left no heir. So it is put upon me to do this. You know this and still you complain to me?"

"I know not of his problems. I only care about my own. I will not allow you to put me aside to put that woman on the throne next to you. It will not be so. Not while I am alive."

"Interesting choice of words, Beatrice. Considering I have a crowd of citizens out there asking for your head. I and none of my counsel, which, by the way does include, the Arlessa, have asked for it, at least until now. This unfounded jealousy, I have lived with and tried very hard to understand. I can't say it didn't interfere with my feelings for you. She is one of my closest friends and allies. To make an enemy of her it to make you an enemy of me. If you actually loved me, why would you not want me to have the wisest of councils to govern by?"

"I do not care who you choose to council with. What I do care about is how you go about with her. Whenever she is about, you have pushed me aside. You have humiliated me so often, I cannot bear it any longer. Than, your friend dares to ask me if I am with child when he of all people knows it cannot be true. I know, I have failed you. But you have failed me, in your dealings with her."

"I am sorry that you feel this way. We have discussed this so many times Beatrice. Is it any wonder I stopped bothering you to accompany me to social events? Lady Tara cannot help that she is a woman. I have Lord Teagan and the Teryn's with me often enough at my sides but they do not bother you. Only when she must attend to me? But now, tell me, how far were you willing to go, to remove her from my side?"

"I..I….well…"

"How far, Beatrice! Your life is dangling as we speak. To attack the Heroine of Fereldon is certain death. Did you not know this to be true?"

"I am not on trial here, am I? Why is it I am to be the one you must blame? The woman has so many enemies, who can keep count?"

"Antivan Crows are her enemy?"

"If the price is right, I'm sure that even she is not immune to the power of many sovereigns in hand."

"Do you actually realize how many Crows, the Arlessa has put to rest?"

"All the more reason for them to be reasonable when anyone would come to them for relief from such a foe."

"A foe? She fights for Fereldon. Whose side do you fight on, Beatrice?"

"I fight on my side! Right now, Fereldon's are fighting against me and I have done nothing to them! I don't even see why you of all people have locked me and my ladies up in such a dirty place as this is?"

"I doubt you are that naïve, my Lady. I find your obvious dislike of Lady Tara to be very suspicious. I find the involvement of Antivan Crows even moreso. So tell me if you please, are you alone in this hatred of one of my truest of friends and allies or was it my throne you really were after instead?"

"Your throne? Don't be ridiculous! Of this place? You must be joking me! I appreciate my accommodations when they are proper and decent. My duties were not so hard pressed upon me that I could not perform them admirably. Why would I involve myself with criminals as the Crows? Surely, they are Antivan bred and hold a level of respect among our people for their skills. They are not so noble to impress upon me any sort of goodness or reason for praise. Especially held up as you say, upon a pile of soot and ashes."

"It is true, we Fereldon's have left more than a few piles of dead Crows. Which is why, such a random attack against only one of us, makes no sense? She traveled only hours earlier with a carriage full of those who many may claim to be their enemies. Yet, they ignored this to go after one in particular? Why is that do you think?"

"Is she not the heart of Fereldon? If one were to attack Fereldon and does not want to go up against you, would she not be their next target?"

"And leave a Teryn and Bann to rouse up a force in her defense? If Antiva wanted to start a war with Fereldon, that is a fools way of going on about it. Would that all of our wars been won so simply."

"Won? So your Heroine, she still yet lives? Was she not attacked by a band of vicious Crows without her army to her side? Not even Grey Wardens I would think, accompanied her when she is with her husband in such a place. At least this time, she was with her husband. Too bad she didn't stay put, eh?"

"Too bad for whom?"

"For the Lady of course!"

"How did you know the Lady was traveling alone? Where did such information come to you of that concern?"

"I knew, when you left me, what you were up to. Sadly, it turns out that my instincts were right. Not even for one night could you put that woman aside! Even with her husband right here! You know no shame, Alistair. I do not understand how I have wronged you so severely that you would shun me for all of Fereldon to see."

"I see, so it is as I feared … if only you really did love me. I tried to love you. I really did. At least do not lie to me, say that you came here to see me. You came out here to spy on me. To plot and try to ruin what small happiness I have in this short life of mine."

"How can I love a man who would treat me so? I did come out here, for you to prove me wrong. Lady Newbury, she had nothing, nothing that could make my case against you. But when I came and saw Lady Tara, there was no denying it. Her husband is but a Bann in your Kingdom. Her brother, has his own wife to tend to. I doubt even a Teryn's wife would accumulate such jewels from her husband in such harsh times as Fereldon did find herself going through. No, I said! He has made her his pet! See, how he cannot take his eyes off of her. He follows her every move. Her every step as if she was a goddess and he, her loyal servant instead of the other way around."

"And what does that prove, Beatrice? That I reward her good service? Does the cufflinks, that Arl Teagan wears, give you also such a headache? You dressed yourself up quite well I seem to remember? I have hardly ignored you the way you have ignored me. You made our being together more of a chore than a close, intimate, time spent between two lovers. I mean, of course I envy Lady Tara! Who doesn't in my Kingdom? She is a remarkable woman and well loved by all who know her as I do. She has children and yes, she is tainted. And her children, are simply beautiful. I am full of envy what few chances I have had to see them."

"So, that is it isn't it? She has children. So, you seek out some of your own with her, is that it? I have known this for too long! How can that Bann be so blind! He should have taken care of this a long time ago! He is the one who is being cuckhold the worst. Why is he not here when he is the one who has been the most slighted in this affair. Do not deny it. I will hear no more of your lies!"

"What does the Bann have to bother himself with? So far, thanks to your bitterness, he is to be the father of the next King of Fereldon, following his uncle of course."

"So, it is his uncle than who will play his regent? But why bother with all of that when he can sit his sister so prettily on the throne instead more easily?"

"Except for one well known fact. A fly in your ointment so to speak? She doesn't want to! How can you be so bloody blind and still live in my palace! It goes beyond any common sense! She is an heir to the throne! If she wanted it, I would have given it to her! She is more than qualified and even better suited for the task than I ever was."

"At least that we two can agree on. But they would not follow a woman! It would have never lasted. Not with a Bann as her spouse. Too bad, she didn't want you!"

"In so many ways ….but still, she is my friend. I still can't believe you were so damned foolish, Beatrice. I had no need to replace you. I was not going to give you my throne, that was never going to transpire. I was to abdicate it to Cousland if I had no heir. At this point, he would than name his nephew to follow, if he has no son. His daughter will sit on as the Teryna, if Gilmore's son does rise above it."

"This is all foolishness! And what would Cousland do with me? Toss me away to your dogs? He has no use for me! I am the Queen of Fereldon, he must sit below me, until I am ready to give him my place. It is my right as your wife!"

"And who would follow you? A motherless, Queen? Even if you suddenly did have a child, it would not be mine and it would not rule in any way over Fereldon. Is this why you turned away our offers, to a comfortable retirement instead?"

"I …am not in the mood to talk about it any longer ..to be put aside is to be given death in Antiva. Especially at the hand of a Fereldon."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Just as I am sorry that my offer was not good enough for you. If we can prove you were behind this conspiracy, it will be the death of you. You do realize this, right?"

"Why? So you can be with your lover? Put your bastard on the throne? It is just as well ….as long as you realize I was not the fool in all of this but you are!"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You, you think Lady Gilmore is once again with child, do you not?"

"I am not privy to such information."

"No? But than how am I but not so much you?"

"What makes you think this way?"

"Oh, please! The gossip that travels around Fereldon is like leaves on the wind! Only it travels just that much faster. My people are not blind and they certainly are not deaf. What is the most amusing part of all of this is that some say, it could be your child. How can that be though since you say, nothing is happening between the two of you? But still people talk of these things."

"So they do. If you believe this also, why did you persist in making a scene at the Ball? All of your worries would have been settled in time. If a heir is to be had without the need for another marriage, how did that threaten you?"

"My reputation, is already ruined! I am childless and soon to become a disposed Queen. What more humiliation could be heaped upon me than? But the question you will always be asking, no matter what is my fate is who is the father of such a child? You are tainted. She is tainted. She has children but they are fathered by another man! What makes you so sure that is still not the case if she is with child again? What Fereldon will believe otherwise when I myself question such a thing?"

"I…well….I know what I need to know, that is all that is necessary."

"Than you know she was with the Bann? In Amaranthine, but three weeks ago than? Knowing this woman, any man could be the father. I know of very few who would not have her if given the opportunity. Even among your friends, so there!"

"I don't know where you got such information but none of that really matters or has any effect on what your fate may be."

"But don't you see? I was trying to save you from a bad choice? So, Fereldon has no heir from you? As you say, it is all arranged, the succession is complete already. So, why not I be the Queen for some time? Lord Cousland, he has little desire for the job, so why not me? My ties to Antiva will only bring more prosperity to Fereldon, not less, no?"

"The people of Fereldon do not feel the same way as you do. What they want and expect from me is my heir. I admit, I wanted to do all of this …as painlessly as possible. For all of us involved in this. Had you not interfered, you would have saved your own life. If it turns out that I still have no heir, I have no other choice, Beatrice. I must marry another."

"But you cannot do that because you are still married to me? Even if you put me aside, I am still your bonded wife. You cannot just make me disappear. I won't have it! Nor will I have some bastard put on my throne!"

"It was never yours to have. Funny how you can't seem to understand this? I really didn't think you were that ignorant when I married you. I would have been more honest with you, had you but trusted me. Tara told me, I should but you kept going on and on that the reason we haven't conceived is because of her. How could that be when she and I were never that intimate?"

"Oh but you wanted it to be so! So the Maker, he would not give me a child, for you did not love me. Not like you loved her!"

"Sadly, in that instance, you are right. I didn't even realize it. But children have been conceived under the harshest of circumstance to a fate, who knows what. Maybe you are right. The Maker did not want you to be the mother of the next heir to Fereldon's throne. Now, if Antiva, proves that they had nothing to do with this treachery. Well, you have left me with no other choice."

"No! Alistair, I am your wife. You cannot leave me like this! In this place! I at least deserve to be imprisoned in better accommodations. It is my right as the Queen."

"You are right. You and your ladies will be transferred, as soon as I know, Lady Cousland is safe and well, to Fort Draken. May Andraste have mercy on your soul."

"No! You cannot do that to me! Release my ladies, what right do you have to hold them with me? I request that Lady Newbury be sent to Antiva with my plea for counsel from the Crown."

"Lady Newbury, will hang for treason. Your ladies in waiting, will be exiled from my Country as soon as your trial is at its' end."

"What! Has Lady Newbury been already tried and hanged by you barbarians? She is my aunt! My mother's sister. You have no right to do this!"

"I have every right. We have known of Lady Newbury's treachery for some time. How do you think Lady Gilmore was ready for this attack against her person? We have more than enough evidence against her which of course all leads to you, doesn't it?"

"I have a right to know where you are. Who you are seeing. I am the Queen am I not?"

"You are my prisoner. Here, you have no rights, milady. Are you ready now to confess that it was you who hired Crows to go after the Heroine of Fereldon to murder her person?"

"I will admit to no such thing! You cannot have her. What do I care about her? She is tainted. If she has a child, it will not be yours, that much I know is true."

"And you know of all of the goings on between the Bann and his wife? How can that be?"

"What more do you need? He was here and she was with him. She is his wife, what do you think happened between the two of them?"

"You are my wife and nothing is going on between the two of us, is there now? So you see, such a claim, is questionable. I know that Lady Tara sees her husband. How can she not? If I do not want a scandal than I must keep things neat and tidy. My affairs are my own and I mean to keep them that way. Just as yours are your own. I do not mettle with yours, you should not mettle with mine. For you see, now, I am through with you, Beatrice. I will be done with you, in whatever manner suits me. Be grateful. Lady Gilmore requested to question you and I assure you, she is not in a very good mood lately. Especially after being set upon by a pack of Crows. She seems fairly convinced that you are the reason why. Do you feel you are up to taking on a challenge with such a woman?"

"So what? Did your perfect meeting get interrupted? Poor thing! Would that I could pity you for all of that but alas, it just cannot be so. Now, how do you mean I am suppose to take on a challenge with her? With words? She is not so gifted than I am? I have more than a few words I would like to say to her if given the opportunity to have my say. If you mean in a battle, you can't be serious? I am the Queen, which means I am also in authority over that woman. If you want me to fight, I will present a suitable representation in my stead. If called upon."

"Oh that would be a pleasure I'm sure! However, the Lady has but one foe that troubles her now and she would not expect or bother herself except to face the woman who put her through all of this to begin with. I would not allow you a substitute in your stead. This is Fereldon, not some prissy court in Antiva."

"I am not a warrior. Or a soldier. You make yourself look the fool to even suggest such an event to take place."

"It would sell tickets. Raise up quite a crowd? It was merely an option to fight for your life. As for my evening? It wasn't as bad as you are implying. Because of your regimen, the two of us never really became very intimate as many couples are."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"No, I wouldn't suppose that you would. It almost makes me sad to think that is so. At least I have not completely resigned myself to such a dismal life."

"So you will murder me to buy yourself another Queen. Is that what she has demanded of you? For no other woman will truly take on the throne of Fereldon except for her. Oh, you may place up some representative, some statue to look good in her stead but we all know who truly rules here in fair Fereldon!"

"It is I, who rules here. I am sorry your imagination and jealousy has gotten the best of you. I can almost pardon you because surely, you have gone quite insane. Except, Fereldon laws demand that the price of treason is death. Even sadder still that you have picked the one person who is loved, as you say, perhaps more than even myself to set your Crows upon. Crows do not work for free. Nor do they waste their time with Fereldon's unless they are called upon to do so. Sadly, Antiva, is in no position to challenge my might. Very few of their people would dare to draw swords against the woman who did slay the archdemon. So, I do hope that you enjoyed spending my money. It is all that I am willing to give to you, from this point on."

"I never loved you, Alistair! I could tell, even before we had wed, that you would betray me, with her! I was a fool, I admit it. But better a fool than a tyrant. Antiva will stand up to you! We are not cowards! You will see for yourself!"

"So I shall. Be grateful. You were a queen by marriage, not by blood rights. It doesn't entitle you to any thrones here in Fereldon. Judging by the amount of protestors that have already gathered up against you? I'd say, you do not even hold the love of my people. Such a shame. From what I see here, you have been treated better than any prisoner I have ever seen. Be nice to my Wardens. Your stay at Fort Draken will not be so comfortable but than Rendon Howe was never much when it came to outfitting his dungeons with any sort of niceties'. He was more into torturing his prisoners instead."

"But that Arl, he is no more! Why must you say such cruel things to me?"

"I only say what is the truth. The Arl is gone. That is true but his dungeon, is very real and not a nice place to visit. Very few who end up out there ever see daylight again. But than, you know all about that don't you? It isn't very far from the palace. Too bad, you didn't stay in your place. I can honestly say, this is sad day in Fereldon. For many of us."

"Alistair, this is too cruel. I did what you asked of me to do? I did not try to disappoint you so much."

"You went out of your way to bring this upon yourself. You know how much Lady Gilmore means to me. The Cousland's are a part of my family in a sense. It was your choice to single them out and to try to embarrass them in front of those people who are important to us. A very sad mistake on your part. But worse than even that, you sent men out to kill the very person who means the most to me in this life, save the Guerrin's who helped raised me."

"What if I was jealous? Even now, you cannot stop yourself from praising her name. It is so humiliating to have to put up with such whispered remarks in the palace. How your people did love to go on and on about me. Always comparing me to her! I knew, it was all agreed upon, that I would know no peace or self-respect until you stopped seeing that woman. I was not happy and now, you too, know of real unhappiness."

"How silly of you, Beatrice. I have known volumes of unhappiness, from the very start of my life. For you to bring even more of it, purposefully, is too cruel. Here you say, I am the cruel one! When it is you who have gone so far to plot and scheme to hurt others. You should have spent more of your time, trying to win back the love you lost instead. I have also had some happy moments in my life. Often, much to the efforts made by my friends during the Blight.

Pity, actually. My greatest triumph may soon be at hand. It is almost worth it to extend your life. If only to prove to you that even you cannot stay the had of our Maker. I will not let you rob me of any more happiness in my life. My great joy and love has yet to be had. It is not so far off now into my future. I'd be happy to share it with you but than it seems you have made other unfortunate arrangements. You really should have checked with me first, before moving so far ahead with your plans but alas! This too must be fate! Now, even if I felt some pity in my heart for your circumstances, no one else will. I answer to the people. They are making quite an effort to raise their voices to make sure that I can hear them. Can you hear them? I suppose you cannot see them well from inside of here but I'm sure you can hear them. Tonight, I will find somewhere to retire to, to get away from it all. Sadly, you cannot. Your counsel has proven most foul, woman. You have my pity but none of my love."

"And no mercy either!"

"I have as much mercy as you have shown to me. Such a foolish claim! Love is very precious. I tend not to waste it on unworthy things or people who have no love to return. I really do not have the time to spare you see? " Alistair turned to walk down the long corridor to meet up with Ser Raynard.

"No, please! Alistair, you cannot do this to me! I am innocent! Please, set me free!"

However he did not. The King ignored her and felt his heart drop all the more. He hadn't heard of Tara seeing Gilmore earlier. Why would she hide such a thing and how does Beatrice know these things and he does not? It must have been that day she took off from the Keep. It was only a night. Not much had become of that probably. They did have an agreement…she wouldn't betray him. He was sending the Bann off without her for almost two weeks time after all. Wouldn't he too want to spend his last day with his wife? If he had one such as she is, perhaps? It would do them no good if the child's paternity was in question, would it? Than again, Teagan did bring up that problem before with him. It was too soon for him to question these things. She made a vow and as far as he was concerned, she honored it.

It still hurt to hear those words out of Beatrice's own lips. He did love her, to some extent, but now all of that is gone. She didn't even care how painful it was for him to tell Tara goodbye. Knowing he might never be able to ever wake up with her in his arms ever again. At least she could have taken pity on his situation? It was beyond her it seems. So her solution to his suffering was to sentence the object of his desire to death? As if such a thing would make him love her more? Than he would be left with a childless wife and to mourn the utter sadness such an accomplishment would bring to her lovely children. Gilmore might have murdered him just out of spite? For even singling out his wife to the queen in such a way? Couldn't say he'd blame him? Much. Maybe he would even welcome it?

Argh! How can one woman be so evil? Why did she have to end up as his wife? He tried so hard to make the right choice. He was better off with Morrigan! At least she did not hide that she was evil. And she did bare a child. His child, so he knew, they did not conceive because of him. Very few knew this secret and it was just another reason why Tara was the best choice for this task. He still might have another child. It didn't seem very likely but hopefully now, he can find someone that he can spend the rest of his life with. Damn, Teagan! Why couldn't he have had children himself much earlier! It all falls on his back. Maybe Cailan welcomed death? Feeling that the whole of a Country weighs upon your back for such a child is more than he could bear most of the time. Not to mention such a demand on any woman who he might fancy seriously.

It does seem like finally Teagan met his match in a woman. She is likable and very kind to him he noticed. He wondered if she had a sister? Can't say too much about Isolde. She is a devoted mother. Any woman though could be happy with Eamon. Well, if they rather not have a husband out all of the time. Didn't mind keeping company with herself. He is a work horse most of the time. A good man and a fine friend. That old man keeps them in stitches often enough when they find the opportunity to dine together that is. But that won't be tonight and the conversation wouldn't be too merry as it were. Now, he wishes he had his old friends from the road. Even Gilmore could be a lot of fun when they got together to just have a jolly good time of it. Of course, Gilmore would bow out once the conversation started to focus on his intended. He knew he couldn't stomach too much of that sort of talk and the rest of us knew, to keep it down, least he feel the need to draw up swords over the issue. They did get too many chuckles though over the whole affair they did indeed! How could they not? She is a beauty. Her spirit, good humor, a real desire for fun and adventure couldn't be stifled for very long. They all loved her in one way or the other. They loved each other as well. It was essential if they were to survive the Blight. And they did it! Damn them all!

Ugh, Beatrice! How can you be such a fool? There was just no way you were ever going to break that bond. No matter how hard you tried."

"What I need is a good, hardy, Fereldon woman! What is wrong with my people? Why is this too much to ask of my Country?."

He cried out loud but not enough to bend any ears who he rather not hear his plea. None to be found, your Highness is what they will say. It's the Blight, you know?" Blight be damned. He needed to get drunk and sleep. Get past this because he still had so much to do before his time was through. It was time. Time to find someone else. He needed someone he could trust. He was already tired of being alone.

"Your majesty, are you finished up in here? Should I call back the guards to their posts?"

"Go ahead. I've disrupted their duties long enough."

"Did you find out anything? Did she confess to any of it?"

"Not directly to me. She knew things she shouldn't have known. Much too much as far as I'm concerned. She must be kept isolated from any other prisoners, until she can be moved to Fort Draken."

"Fort Draken? Is the Queen to be hanged, your Highness?"

"If it is to be done, she will be given an honorable death. Even if she did not earn one after what she put Lady Gilmore through."

"Lady Gilmore, she is well though? Will she be with us again soon?"

"Not so soon, Ser Raynard. It was her plan all along to return to her home in the Bannorn. Nothing has changed. It would have been easier on us all if Beatrice confessed. I might have found some way to ease her sentence but she did not. So, we will see, won't we, what Antiva has to say for itself. I will trust that you will aid Lord Teagan in the transfer when the time arrives. It will be soon."

"Of course, Milord. You are going to the cottage, right? I mean it is best that you not stay here and be bothered with Grey Warden affairs. They can handle things from here I'm sure."

"I was hoping to go someplace else but maybe you are right. Every place I go in Amaranthine will bring back some sort of memory. I cannot escape my life."

"Are you sure you really want to be alone? Is Lord Teagan expected back here soon?"

"Possibly in the evening. Only to finish up with our arrangements to return to the Palace. He is to make way to Antiva with Lord Cousland in two days coming."

"Will you be joining with them as well?"

"No, I am not. It had been reasoned that under these circumstance, my presence would not be very welcome in Antiva. Lord Teagan and Lady Gilmore fear my very appearance there might rouse up fears of an upcoming war in the works."

"Has it come to that already?"

"I hope not but I am not afraid of war. Only starting a foolish one. We need proof that, that is their intension. With our ties now with Orlais? I'll be only happy to add Antiva to my Country, if the invitation is presented up to me! I am sure I can do a better job than they have been doing this last century under their currant form of Government."

"That may be but you hardly need more on your plate than you already have. I will hope for the best. Teryn Cousland has had much success in managing his ties with Antiva. I would hardly think they would be so bold or really, so foolish to use this silly woman to do their bidding for them."

"It would be foolish of them. More than likely, it was the Queen who thought she could have the throne and raise herself above the Lords of Antiva to bow down to her wishes."

"But the Fereldon throne would not follow with her in your stead, your Majesty. Only if there was an heir and even then, her power would be very limited under Teryn Guerrin."

"I would make it so. Yes, she had high hopes she revealed to me. Sadly, none of those dreams of hers, will ever come into being."

"A very sad chapter for Fereldon indeed."

"So it is but we still have much to rejoice over. Let's not allow our people to dwell too much on this woman's misfortunes shall we now? All things die off in the Winter only to be reborn in the Spring so the bards will sing, right? So too, will Fereldon bloom once more from this tragedy. I am sure of it. And what I say, is law here in my Country. Is it not?"

"So it is. I am happy to hear you say this. We will rise above it all. It is our way. Thank you for those words of hope. I'm afraid today, I needed it. I needed to know too, my King, that you too, could see past these dark times also."

"Well, you see? So I can and I will! I promise, I will hold the biggest Ball you have ever encountered here in Fereldon. Never will you have seen such ladies or gentlemen before. Or so merry a time to be had. Teach these Amaranthine nobles how a real party is to be run. Shall we?"

"Very good! Very good indeed! Already I can imagine what fine ladies we have in such lovely frocks! Now, I just cannot wait for the Spring!"

"Neither can I. Though for me, I believe this years harvest will also be the very best to be had."

"That is thinking ahead of yourself. I like that kind of thinking though!"

"So do I. So do I…." Alistair of course was now thinking that come the harvest, hopefully he too will be able to enjoy the fruits of his labors. It almost seemed too much to hope for right now but he was going to be stubborn this time. No one, not Beatrice, not Fereldon, no one was going to take this away from him. Not this time.

"Inform the Arl that he can join me, if that is his wish but do not trouble him to do so. I will not be the best of company tonight, even for myself."

"And you don't want me to come out with you than? It really is no bother at all?"

"No, not this time. In the morning, things will have to be set back up right. I will leave instructions for what I want done with the place after that. I was thinking of buying it up, as it were."

"It does make a nice retreat. You have done so much work on the place. I'm even sure you would have no problem to let it out if that be the case."

"Maybe not? I would be very picky as to whom I would have there as tenants. Hardly the place for your typical hunting party."

"You are quite right. Such beautiful work, needs to be preserved. Lady Gilmore, she liked it very much, so I have heard."

"You did? When was this?"

"Oh, probably from Athena, or some of the girls she was working with. Your Majesty, I'm not sure if I should bring this up right now but I may have found your problem."

"My problem? What are you talking about?"

"Among the women, there is one, a former Crow, who I think deserves to be interrogated. I cannot say that she has out right betrayed us but I do know, she did try to get close to our Lady, during a time that could be considered delicate."

"Do you know this woman personally? How long has she been a Grey Warden?"

"A year, little more than that. Her name is Jolene and as I said is an ex-Crow. Even if she was not involved in this plot against Lady Gilmore, she would still be a vital source of information. Maybe even a lead to finding out who set the Crows upon her?"

"I really should have heard of this woman sooner. If Lady Tara did not see her as a threat to her person, this can all be for naught? Still, I want to speak to this woman but not tonight. Tomorrow … maybe but not until the afternoon. I want her watched and I want a full report from Athena and whomever else in authority who can report any personal information about her that may be useful to my interrogation. As a matter of fact get her right on it. Tell Teagan I want to see him as soon as he is ready. If this is a lead, I want to be right on it. The sooner I solve this case the more at ease, Lady Tara can rest."


End file.
